Melodies of Life Chronicles: Secrets
by The Duelist of Dawn
Summary: It's time for the 3rd story folks! It's the final Battle of Terra! Complete!
1. CH 31: New Queen Rising

**Duelist of Dawn:** Hello, sweet readers! Happy Thanksgiving, The Duelist of Dawn is back on the Final Fantasy 9 story writing!

(Audience Cheers)

**Machina:** Hey, boss! Got the message you sent me!

**Duelist of Dawn:** Just in time, my good man! I'm about to setup the third story!

**Machina:** That's great! I know a lot of people were waiting for this!

**Duelist of Dawn:** Well, wait no longer! We are about to start the festivities! Introduce the Disclaimer, Machina!

**Machina: **You got it! The Duelist of Dawn doesn't own Final Fantasy 9, or any music used in the story. He owns his SI Ron and the OC Lovrina Carol.

**Duelist of Dawn: **And now the moment we've been waiting for, the beginning chapter of **Melodies of Life Chronicles: Secrets**! Roll it, baby!

* * *

**Chapter 31:**

**New Queen Rising**

* * *

(Alexandria Castle) (3rd POV)

After a week of being in Alexandria, the day begins with Dagger being escorted to the castle via a gondola. With her are Doctor Tot, Steiner and Beatrix.

"Princess, we have arrived at the castle." Dr. Tot announced.

"She won't be a princess for much longer, Doctor Tot." Beatrix corrected.

"Ha ha ha... Indeed." He replied. "I shall have to call you 'Queen Garnet' after the coronation. I must make preparations for the crowning of our new queen. General Beatrix, Master Steiner, will you help her?" Both nodded and saluted. Tot gets off the boat and helps his soon to be Queen off as well. "Princess, please watch your step."

"Doctor Tot..." Dagger spoke.

"Princess... I know how hard this must be." The doctor said. "But I will be by your side. Please take the throne with full confidence."

"As all of us will be with you, Princess." Beatrix added with an assuring smile. Dagger smiled back at them as she left the dock and entered the castle with Tot and Beatrix, leaving Steiner to tie up gondola.

"Three more days until the crowning of a new queen... What a day!" He said.

* * *

(Alexandria-Town)

Zidane was sitting inside the local bar, drinking away his sorrows. After returning to Alexandria, he hasn't had any time to talk to Dagger, or rather see her at all! Zidane was feeling as down as he's ever been and there was nothing her could do about it. All of sudden, the Tantalus gang, without Baku, walks into the pub and crowds around Zidane's table. With them is a light-blue haired woman with a white bonnet, brown blouse, blue skirt with stockings. She happened to be with Tantalus when they came to abduct Dagger, but was left behind in the commotion. Her name is Ruby.

"Zidane!" Ruby exclaimed as she hugged him from behind. She spoke in a strong South American accent. "We ain't seen each other in ages!" She then noticed Zidane never responded. Ruby took a look as his face; he was miserable. "Why the sour puss, partner?"

Marcus went over to look and saw the same thing Ruby did. "What happened?"

"Tch. I know..." Everyone turned to Blank. "Maybe that Dagger chick dumped him." He said bluntly.

Zidane just sighed.

"Bingo..." Cinna added.

Ruby looked at her tailed friend, angrily. "This ain't like you at all, Zidane!" She took off one of her white gloves and raised it over Zidane's head...

Cinna saw what see was about to do; she only did it when someone ticked her off. He had to do something quick or Zidane was about to get the business end of the pain. "H-Hey, Ruby! I heard you started a mini-theater while we were away."

Ruby stopped and looked at Cinna with a cheery look. "That's right, darlin'! My plays are a hit!"

"Cool! Let's go watch!" Blank decided.

"Yeah!" Marcus said as he got up off his chair.

"Alright, cowboys!" Ruby said, about to leave the pub. "Zidane... You ain't comin', are ya?" No response. "That's awright, darlin'. Come on over whenever you want. Let's go, boys!" Everyone but Zidane clears out of the bar, onto the street. "This way, everyone!"

* * *

(Ron's POV)

Vivi, Choco and I were walking through Alexandria, getting a better time viewing this town over. With only heading for the play last time, we figured it'd be best to do that. We've already gave Eiko and Lovrina the tour and Lani was suspicious with her disappearance. As for Amarant, well... he left without acknowledging any of us, how could Lani stand working with that guy? Aside from exploring the place, I had trained Choco and myself outside the kingdom; it went pretty smoothly and especially Choco got to use his mountain climbing ability. And then, the fun was cut by those ugly Bandersnatches! Of course, we killed them and it also served were Zorn and Thorn got them from.

"Well Vivi, anything you wanna do while we're out?" I asked him.

"I don't have anything in mind." He said. "It's been pretty boring without traveling much."

"Kweehh..." Choco added.

"Yeah, we've only visited so many places as much as a day in each one." I said. "And we've been here for only a week. I wonder were the girls are?"

Suddenly, as we passed by the pub, Vivi is almost knocked to the ground by Blank. I catch the black mage before he hits the ground as Blank turns around, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oops! Sorry... Huh!?" He apologizes and then gets a good look at the two of us. "Hey, Vivi, Ron!"

"Hello..." Vivi greeted.

"Nice to see ya, again." I added.

"I haven't seen you guys since you left Alexandria Castle. How are ya?" Blank asked.

"We're fine; pretty bored right now." I told him. "Mainly because we were on the run, if you know what I mean."

"I know the feeling!" He said and then saw Choco. "Is that... a red chocobo?"

"Huh?" I said. "Oh yeah, Choco used to be normal yellow."

"Kweh!" Choco nodded.

"How'd he get like that?" Blank asked.

"From some treasure chest that blows sleeping smoke at ya." I quipped.

"How about you?" Vivi asked Blank. "What have you been doing since we left the castle?"

"Me? Let's see..." Blank pondered. "Oh yeah, it's been crazy since you guys escaped! Rusty, that rat chick, Freya, and..." He stopped a bit, trying to remember another name. "...what's her face, that girl general of Alexandria..."

"Beatrix." Marcus says as he walks over to the four of us.

"Yeah, the three of them got totally worked!" Blank exclaimed, still not noticing his friend behind them. "Marcus and I had to carry 'em out on our backs!" He then jumped as he turned around. "M-Marcus!?"

Vivi, Choco and I laughed. _'Please don't tell me he was that slow.'_ I thought.

"We gotta get goin' before Ruby gets mad at us again." Marcus said.

"Oh yeah, she hates it when we're late..." Blank said and turned to us. "Sorry, guys. I'll see you later!"

"Bye!"

"Later!"

"Kweh!"

Vivi, me and Choco said our goodbye's as both Tantalus boys left.

"Let's see if there's anybody else around." The boys walked into the square, hoping to find something to do.

* * *

(At Alexandria Castle) (3rd POV)

At the front of the castle, Eiko and Lani were approaching the castle. Lovrina had left for some errands, so Lani volunteered to watch her even though, the little girl protested. But after hearing how Lani could get into the castle, Eiko practically dragged to the direction after finding out where it was.

"Oh my! What a gigantic house!" Eiko exclaimed seeing the castle. By the time she got back from the Iifa Tree, she was asleep so she never noticed it.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" Lani said. "I've also been to Lindblum's castle, where I met Ron during this competition."

"I gotta see the inside!" Eiko said, ignoring the axe wielder.

'_Why'd I go along her again?'_ Lani asked herself.

"We cook good food!" The girls turned around to see three small cooks walking past them. In their hands were some samples of chicken, potatoes and fish.

"Hey!" Eiko took in the aroma of the food. "Something smells delicious!"

"You hungry?" One of the cooks asked. Eiko looked sheepishly at the ground, before nodding.

"You VERY hungry?" The second cook asked. Eiko nodded again, she was feeling it, too.

"You UNBEARABLY hungry?" The third cook asked.

"YEAH!" Eiko said, with her mouth watering in anticipation.

"Too bad!" Cooks yelled as they walked towards the castle laughing, and leaving a very angry Eiko growling. Lani calmed her down.

"Be right back..." She said as she caught up with the rude cooks. "Oh boys..." As soon as the cooks turned around, Lani grabbed the nearest one by the collar. "Listen you little twerps, I don't think you should play with my friend over there. What would the soon-to-be Queen say if you messed with her newly found family member?"

"What!?" The cooks shouted in fear. "Um, would you like some food miss?"

"Sure!" Eiko took a piece of fish and potatoes and Lani took a piece of chicken. "Thank you!"

"No problem!" The cooks ran into the castle, not wanting to make anymore unwanted mistakes.

"Thanks, Lani!" Eiko said.

"Stick with me, kid." Lani said as they walked into the castle. "I'll learn ya some tricks!" Although, what she said was true after hearing from the little summoner herself.

* * *

(Outside the mini-theater)

Blank and Marcus were sitting outside the Ruby's new mini-theater, they were talking about Zidane's behavior since he came back.

"Zidane's done himself in this time." Blank broke the ice first.

"Yeah..." Marcus agreed.

"But think about it... He's never been in a serious relationship before." Blank added. "He probably doesn't even know what to do with himself right now..."

"Come on, he's in love with a queen. Did he think it'd work out?" Marcus asked.

"I'm sure he thought about that a lot. That's why he's in turmoil."

Marcus sighed. "He looked so depressed..."

"Yeah... But this is something he needs to deal with head-on. This is gonna make him stronger. You'll see."

Suddenly, a voice shouted within the mini-theater.

"BLANK!!"

Blank slapped his forehead. "Ruby's mad at me again. How can I calm her down...?"

"You and Ruby really don't get along very well... do ya?" Marcus wondered, even though the guy sometimes made Ruby mad, Blank was the most likely one; especially when it came to being on time.

* * *

(Ron's POV)

Vivi, Choco and I went down the familiar alley way where we met Puck. We reminisced to Choco how me and Vivi met as he listened intently.

"Yo, guys!" We were interrupted by Blank leaning near a staircase with Marcus. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Vivi asked.

"I want you to see Ruby's play with us." Blank offered.

"Sure, I like plays." Vivi said.

"I'll pass; I'll need to keep Choco company." I told them.

"Cool!" Blank said in a little more happy tone. "Go down the staircase behind us. That's where Ruby's theater is."

"Bro..." Marcus muttered.

Vivi went down the staircase as I looked at Blank. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Blank's trying to delay the wrath Ruby's going to unleash against him." Marcus replied.

"Shh!!" Blank tried to cover it up.

"Ruby?" I asked.

"She's a part of Tantalus," Blank added. "Well, mainly the acting part, but not the thieving part."

"Oh." I said. "She your girlfriend or something?"

"NO!" Blank shouted before shutting his mouth. "I mean come on, she totally hates my guts!"

"Is she always on your case?" I asked.

"Yup." Blank replied.

"Tries to get you to agree with something she likes?"

"Uh-huh."

"And does she always yell at you more than anyone else in your group?"

"Oh yeah!"

"She likes you." I concluded, while Marcus and Choco snickered a bit.

"Aw, leave me alone, man!" Blank said as I walked out.

"Tell Vivi I'm at the castle..." I told Marcus.

* * *

(3rd POV)

Meanwhile, in the mini-theater, Vivi was about to get settled in before he heard the lady in front of him.

"Blank!!!" Ruby shouted, not knowing it was Vivi was behind her. "Don't ya know I HATE it when yer late!? How many times do I gotta tell ya!?"

"Whoa!" Vivi said, falling on his butt.

"Huh?" Ruby turned around to see the black mage. "Who are you? Strange, kinda..."

"Hey, Vivi!" Both of them saw Cinna coming from somewhere in theater. "Haven't seen ya in a while!"

"Is he a friend of yers, Cinna?" Ruby asked the short man.

Vivi got up and spoke. "Hello, Uncle Cinna!"

"Hey, hey! I'm not old enough to be your uncle!" Cinna shouted feeling embarrassed. "I'm younger than I look!"

"Hahaha... Yer a funny one!" Ruby said, amused by Vivi. "I like you! Wanna see my play, little fella?"

"U-Um, yeah." Vivi said, feeling awkward that she was changing moods.

"Oh, what a sweetie!" She squealed. "I like you even more! We'll get rollin' in a minute. Sit wherever you want."

Vivi walked over to an empty table as Blank and Marcus entered after awhile. Marcus looked over the front booth at Ruby, who was about to head backstage.

"I think your plan worked." He said to his 'bro.'

"Ain't nothing to it." Blanks responded in a cool manner.

But from across the room, with her back turned, Ruby shouted:

"Blank, we'll talk later!"

Blank groaned as Marcus smirked.

"Busted..."

* * *

(Alexandria Castle, Princess's room)

Right now, Dagger and Steiner were currently talking her room.

"Steiner?" Dagger asked.

"Yes, Princess!" Steiner responded.

"Um... I'd like to find Zidane and talk to him..."

"Princess, you have more important matters at hand!" Steiner interrupted. "You live in a different world now!"

Just then, Tot walks in with Beatrix.

"O-Oh. What's happening here?" Tot asked. "Princess, it is time for you to get changed." He turns to Beatrix. "General Beatrix, will you help her?"

"Yes, sir!" Beatrix saluted.

"Oh, there is something I must give you, Princess." Tot walks up to Dagger and hands her three stones, an Opal, a Topaz and an Amethyst. "Those stones contain your power, which Queen Brahne forcibly..." He stopped himself short. "Well, that is all in the past..." He then goes to take his leave, but stops short at the door. Master Steiner, do you intend to stay here and watch?"

Steiner's face became redder than when he's been angry. "N-No, I am not..." He stuttered and gave a clumsy salute to his princess. "E-Excuse me!" He runs out of the room as quickly as possible with Tot following. The girls have a little laugh at the Pluto Knight's expense before calming down.

"Beatrix..." Dagger asked her general. "I'd like to see Zidane... Please?"

Beatrix sighed. "Now may not be a good time."

Dagger turned away. "Even you agree with Steiner."

"Your Highness..."

"I know... It's okay." Dagger said as she got changed.

* * *

(With Eiko and Lani)

Down near the guardhouse hallway, Eiko skips along with Lani following her.

"Okay, now all of a sudden your chipper." Lani said, taking notice of Eiko's skip in her step. "What's up?"

"With Dagger out of the picture, now's my chance to win Zidane's heart!" Eiko exclaimed.

"Kid, don't you think you're way over your head on this?" Lani asked. "I mean he's teenager and you're still a little girl.

"Age won't have a factor for my little plan to work." Eiko declared. "First, I'll write him a love letter. I'm gonna make it the most romantic letter ever written!"

"Oy, how did I get stuck with you?" Lani groaned.

"Come on, haven't you ever wanted to show you felt to someone?" Eiko asked.

"Yeah, to someone around my own age." Lani argued.

While the girls continued to bicker, Tot was coming down from the princess's room, talking about the current events...

"Becoming a queen may place quite a burden on Princess Garnet..." He thought out loud. "But she must persevere. The people of Alexandria are watching." As soon as he reaches the bottom, he finds Lani and Eiko arguing. "Girls? What seems to be problem here?" Both of them turned to see the small man, addressing them.

Eiko ignored the question and looked back at him. "He looks pretty smart! Hey, you look like the bookish type!"

Tot chuckled at Eiko's deduction. "Ha ha ha... What gives you that impression?"

"You really want me to explain?" Eiko asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm very curious."

"Where should I start...?" Eiko pondered and then pointed out of her assumptions. "First, your beard! Second, your nerdy hat! Third, your thick eyeglasses! All signs of a nerdy philosopher!"

"Ha ha... You don't hold back, do you?" Tot said, amused by Eiko's words.

"Yeah, I have to put up with her." Lani added in.

"Hey, are you a writer?" Eiko asked Tot.

"Well, yes." He responded. "I did make my living as a writer for a while."

"Will you help me write a letter?"

"A letter?" Tot smiled. "Gladly, if you think I can be of assistance."

"Okay, then. Follow me." Eiko walked into the guardhouse room.

"I can't believe you're doing this!" Lani said following her.

Tot stayed back for awhile as he looked at Eiko. "That girl has a horn..." He pondered. "That horn... I had completely forgotten about it until now... I'd never been as surprised as I was that day."

(A/N: Little flashback here, but it only shows a boat drifting into the Alexandria's docks.)

"A ship drifted ashore after a storm... Inside the ship were a woman and a baby girl... The woman was dead, but the girl was still breathing... Imagine my surprise as I looked into the girl's face! Because the girl looked exactly like Princess Garnet, who had just passed away. With one exception... She had a horn! A human with a horn... Where did she come from? The king ordered the girl's horn removed. The girl cried out in pain... He and his wife, Queen Brahne, decided to raise he girl as Princess Garnet... But that little girl who spoke to me... Could she be related to Princess Garnet...?"

"Hey, will you hurry up!?" Eiko shouted, bringing Tot of his thoughts.

"Oh, excuse me." He apologized as he walked in the room.

* * *

(Back in Garnet's room)

"Princess, you look splendid." Beatrix said as she looked over her princess now dressed in her royal white gown.

"Thank you..." Dagger smiled. "By the way... There is something I must tell you, Beatrix."

"Yes, Princess?"

The soon to be queen closed her eyes. "I am not my mother's... I mean, Queen Brahne is not my real mother." She waited for Beatrix to say something hurtful, something that would cast her out, but instead Dagger opened her eyes to see Alexandria's general kneeling down to her.

"Princess Garnet... Doctor Tot has already informed Steiner and me." Beatrix said. "However... My allegiance to you remains the same, if not stronger."

Dagger was nearly broke down in tears when she heard that. "Beatrix... Thank you..."

* * *

(Back with Eiko, Lani, and Tot)

"It's finished!" Eiko exclaimed with a letter in her hand. "Zidane will fall in love with me the instant he reads this letter! Thanks, Mister!"

"Ha ha... It was my pleasure, my lady." Tot said.

"You're making a big mistake, ya know?" Lani asked.

"Whatever, you don't know the true love that's about to come blossoming out from this letter!" Eiko replied.

"Where did that come from?" Lani said, perplexed by Eiko's use of vocabulary.

"Oh, may I ask the names of both of you young ladies?" Tot asked.

Lani spoke first. "My name's Lani, a bounty hunter."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Eiko added. "My name is Eiko Carol! I'm from Madain Sari! I hope to see you again! Buh-Bye!" She then runs out with her letter.

"Get back here!" Lani shouted, running after the little summoner.

Tot was still wondering about what Eiko just said. "From Madain Sari...?" He gasped. "Madain Sari is the village of the summoners... But I thought it was only a legend. What could this mean...?"

* * *

"Oh, I can't wait to hand this letter to Zidane!" Eiko squealed. "Where did he go, anyway?"

Eiko starts running along a balcony side, but gets belly-bumped off the ledge by someone big..

"Aaaah!" She gets stuck on a jutting piece of architecture and dangles.

"AHHH!!! HELP!!!" Eiko screamed.

"Hey, are you okay?" She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Baku looking up at her.

"C-C-Can't breathe...!!!" Eiko struggled out as she tried to adjust herself so she won't be choking.

"Sorry! I didn't see ya jump out." Baku apologized. "But yer too high up! I can't getcha down! Gwahahaha!"

"Stop laughing, you poop!" Eiko shouted, but in her anger, she dropped her letter. "Oh, shoot. My letter..." The letter flitters down to Baku. "Hey, if you can't get me down, deliver that letter to Zidane! Alright!?"

"To Zidane? Yeah, no problem." Baku said, picking up the letter and walking out of the castle with a... "Gwahahaha!"

"What am I supposed to do now!?" Eiko shouted.

"How'd you get like that?" Eiko looked up to see Lani staring down at her.

"Never mind that, get me down from here!" Eiko said, flailing around.

"Alright, just stop flailing." Lani said as she set to work.

* * *

Baku walks out to the castle gondola dock, on to find out...

"Hey, the boat ain't here!"

And on cue, Steiner and two of his Pluto Knights run by, with their daily patrol duty.

"Castle patrol, completed!" Steiner said, until he spotted a familiar face. "Huh? Why, if it isn't Baku, the leader of Tantalus!"

"Who just called my name?" Baku asked as he turned around, to see the Pluto Knights staring at him. "Oh, it's you."

"Should we capture him, Captain?" One of the knights, Laudo asked.

"No, he saved my life." Steiner replied. "You two may go. I will handle this."

"Yes, sir!" Both knights saluted and ran off inside the castle.

Baku noticed how calm the normally, hotheaded knight was. "Ain't such a knucklehead anymore, huh?"

"Silence!" Steiner shouted, back to his hotheadedness. "This is no place for thieves! You must leave, now."

"So that's how it is, huh?" Baku grumbled. "Do I gotta remind you that one of my boys saved your kingdom, by bringing yer princess back?" Baku then turned his back on the knight. "But I bet you ain't got no ears for listenin' to a lowlife like me."

"Are you talking about Zidane?" Steiner asked. "Yes, he did protect the princess and her kingdom... But that doesn't change the fact that you are all thieves! I cannot let your kind roam around the castle!"

Baku shook his head. "No appreciation whatsoever, eh? Well, I ain't got any reason to stay here, anyway. Hey, you know where Zidane might be?"

"He hasn't visited the castle since we returned." Steiner replied. "Maybe he can teach you a thing or two about proper manners!

"Okay, I get yer point!" Baku said, stomping his foot. Unaware that he dropped the letter Eiko gave him. "I've had enough of your self-righteousness!"

He finally gains a sign of relief when he see the boat coming with Ron and Choco on boat, and driven by an Alexandrian soldier.

* * *

(Ron's POV)

Choco and I finally got to the castle. It was no way near as big as Lindblum's castle, but it was big in its own right. A big, white castle with a giant sword on the top. Very amazing, especially since I know why its there.

"Gwahahaha! Perfect timing!" I also saw Baku standing at the dock, waiting on the boat.

"Hey, Baku!" I called out as soon as the boat reached land. I turned to the soldier. "Thanks for the ride."

"Yer that guy who left with Zidane, in Evil Forest." Baku said.

"Yup name's Ron!" I introduced. "And this is Choco."

"Kweh!" The red chocobo.

"A red chocobo!?" Baku exclaimed, and then slapped me hard on the shoulder. "Gwahahaha! Well, I'll be damned! Yer a lucky one, boy!"

"Yeah, thanks..." I said, rubbing my shoulder.

"By the way, you know where Zidane is?" Baku asked.

"Last, I heard from him, he's been going to that bar for the past 5 days now." I told him. I knew Zidane was depressed about never getting a chance with Dagger, with her becoming Queen in three days. But with all the stuff going on now, she's basically Queen now.

"Thanks a lot!" Baku said, slapping my shoulder again. He then walked on to the boat and told the soldier. "Take me into town!" The soldier does that has I see Steiner fuming over something.

"Hey, how's it going, Steiner?" I asked him. Steiner just clenches his fists and runs off, leaving me and Choco in the dust. "What's wrong with him?"

"Kweeh." Choco shrugged.

(Play Rose of May (Beatrix's theme))

Beatrix walked out of the castle, pondering on something, and not noticing me and Choco.

"Ah, so it was Steiner..." She thought out loud, with a little smile. "I thought I heard him yelling." She continued walking and sighs. "Alexandria is at peace again... Yet my heart is full of sorrow. Why...?"

"Why are you unhappy?" I asked. She jumped a bit before noticing me and Choco. "Hey Beatrix!"

"Oh, Ron..." She said. "Good to see you again."

"Likewise..." I replied. "At least we're not enemies anymore; you really don't let up on the battlefield, ya know?"

Beatrix smiled. "Well, I have to protect my kingdom, and then I was following orders. But I have you to thank for that."

"Me?"

"Remember what you said to me after our battle at Cleyra?"

(Flashback)

_Black mages, our work here is done." Beatrix says. "Commence withdrawal immediately!"_

_A black mage comes behind her and creates a teleport sphere using its own body, before Beatrix goes in, she points her sword at me._

"_If you survive, the next battle will be our last!" She declared._

"_Yeah, and make sure you do it of your own free will instead of being blind to your queen!" I shout back._

_Beatrix then jumps into the sphere as it flies away from Cleyra..._

(End Flashback)

"Oh yeah..."

"I took your word to heart, especially when Garnet was in danger." She replied.

I smiled. "I know, I was there when you were pondering that."

She gasped. "You were on the Red Rose?" I nodded. "No wonder you got to Alexandria before us..."

"You had some Black mage stragglers after you left." I told her.

"Oh... Hmm?" She noticed a letter on the ground and picked it up. "Is it yours?"

I remembered; the letter that Eiko wrote, but I couldn't mess this one up... "I just got here and I'm noticing it right now."

"Then Steiner must've dropped this, before I came around." She said. "Let's see..."

'When the night sky wears the moon as its pendant, I shall await you at the dock.'

Beatrix gasped. "Wh-What is this letter!?" She said.

"Whoa, that's a deep letter if I heard one!" I said, playing off the fact of the letter's true purpose.

"Did Steiner..." She paused a bit, with her face turning slightly red. "...write me a love letter? Steiner..."

'_It's official; Beatrix has fallen in love.'_ I thought, masking the humor that threatened to creep up on my face.

"I'll be... going now..." She said walking away from the docks. She turned to me and Choco one last time. "The princess would like to see you and your friends later on; it's best you stay." She then left the docks.

(End music)

"Wow, she's fallen hard, wouldn't you say, Choco?" I told the red bird.

"Well, that's how people in love are like, Ron." I heard a feminine voice reply.

"Uh, Choco? You sound like Lovrina now."

The voice chuckled. "Turn around."

As I turned around, I said, "This is getting freaky... ahhh!!" I saw Lovrina about two feet away from me as I jumped back. "How long were you here!?"

"I've been for awhile looking for Eiko." She replied, holding in her laughter. "Then I find you and Choco talking to that soldier."

"Yeah, she's the one that put me, Vivi, Zidane, Freya and Quina through the ringer." I said. "Luckily, it ended when Dagger was in trouble."

"It's sweet that she has someone that loves her." Lovrina sighed. "Makes me wish I had someone like that..."

"Oh yeah, it's just been you and Eiko for most of your life." I remembered.

"It has..." She replied. "But now, I've got a circle of friends as well as another family member. And... Maybe a potential suitor..."

My eyes bugged out when I heard this. "Already!? You've only been here for a week!"

"I know..." She smiled.

"Do any of us know this guy?" I asked. In my mind, I was kinda disappointed, was that dream I had in the Black Mage Village a lie?

"Yeah... He's closer that you think..." She said, smiling. "Now come on, I need your help finding my sister."

"Oh, okay..." I said, following her around the castle with Choco close behind.

* * *

(Alexandria Bar) (3rd POV)

The scene shifts back to Zidane, who was still moping around the bar, finishing another drink...

"Dagger... Are you all cozy on your throne already!?" He said, feeling angry. "No! No, no, no! I can't start my day without Dagger!" He gets a little happy, remembering her. "Her smile! Her voice! Her voice is like a beautiful song... And her song makes me soar high into the sky!" Then he goes back into depression...  
"But now..."

"You can still fly high, darlin'!" Zidane turns around to see Ruby and the Tantalus gang, without Baku appeared through the door. "Zidane, you can do it!"

"She's right!" Cinna agreed.

"Why are you still moping?" Blank said, a little annoyed by his friend's behavior. "This isn't like you at all!"

"Yeah!" Marcus added.

"Stop it!" Zidane snapped. "You don't understand how I feel!" As Zidane heads for the exit, he gets belly-bumped back in, by his former boss. "Whoa!"

"Long time no see, Zidane!" Baku greeted. He looked over the teen and seen him in a wreck, like hasn't got any sleep and drowned his sorrows. "What happened? You look pathetic."

"Boss! Let me join Tantalus again!" Zidane said desperately. "We can steal treasure together, just like old times!"

"Treasure, eh?" Baku pondered. "There ain't much treasure lyin' around this world, boy. Besides..." He jabbed a finger on Zidane's shoulder. "A Tantalus always gets what he sets his eyes on! That's our number one rule, remember!?" Zidane widened his eyes at the rule. "No, you don't. You got no right to join us. You understand what I'm sayin'? If you can't even capture a canary, you ain't got what it takes to join Tantalus!"

"Boss..."

On cue, Vivi walks into the bar, straight to Zidane. "Hey, Zidane, can we go see Dagger?" He asks.

"Gwahahaha! Why can't you be more honest, like this little guy?" Baku says as he leads Ruby and the Tantalus boys out the bar.

"Can we? Can we? Please?" Vivi begged, like the little kid he was. "Ron's already over there with Choco!"

"Alright." Zidane caved in. "Let's cheer her on before she becomes a queen!"

"Yeah!" Vivi cheered.

* * *

(Gondola docks-Town)

The Burmecian soldier, Freya was there, talking to herself, pondering on what happened over the past week, after returning to Alexandria.

"That Zidane..." She angrily mutters. "Doesn't even stop by to say hello!"

As she leaves, Amarant walks by and the two stare at each other in passing.

"What are you staring at?" Freya asks.

Amarant grumbles a bit. "...Are you really that tough?" Suddenly they get into battle stances, whipping out their weapons. Over the course of the week, Amarant bought some Poison Knuckles, a purple set of claws that could unleash venom into the victim. Freya bought an Ice Lance with appearance that fits the name, that could freeze an opponent.

"Try me!" Freya challenged.

"I don't go looking for trouble, but I'll fight back if trouble finds me." Amarant said. Why don't you apologize, and maybe I'll forgive you."

"Ha!" Freya scoffed.

The two guards at the dock see the fight starting to heat up and ran over to the stop it.

"Stop right now or I will charge both of you with disorderly conduct!" One of them stated.

Zidane and Vivi arrive to see the tension rising between Freya and Amarant. "Hey! What's going on here?"

"Zidane!" Freya said, a little happy. "I'd love to stop and talk, but I'm busy right now."

Amarant looks over to Zidane as well. "Is she...a friend of yours?" Zidane nodded. Amarant drops his stance and turns his back on Freya. "Then tell her who I am. Tell her I'm the Flaming Amarant." He said, expecting the Burmecian to be afraid of him.

"Sorry, Amarant." Zidane apologized. "She's just a little worked up about something." He then goes over to the guards and turns on the charm, "Sorry, babe. They're my

friends. Will you let them go for my sake?"

The soldiers blushed. "S-Sure... Princess Garnet asked us to give special treatment to you, Master Vivi, and Miss Freya."

'Dagger...' He thought. "I-I see. Thanks!" The soldiers went back to their posts as Zidane approached Freaya. "Hey, Freya... Stop being so mad, alright?"

"Do you know why I'm really mad? It's because of you!" Freya snapped, having him jump back. "Where have you been!? Dagger is about to become queen, and you're off wandering about! Have you found out anything more about Kuja!?" She demanded but got no reply. "Well? Answer me!"

"Um... Well, I tried to find more info, but..."

Freya sighed. "Look, if Kuja was responsible for taking Dagger's eidolons... and killing Brahne, who was working with him... Don't you think he'd come after Dagger again!?"

"I know... But what can I do?" Zidane replied. "I couldn't even talk to her, remember? I don't even know if I can protect her... Besides, she's gonna be queen. She'll have all the guards she'll need. She won't need me."

"But Zidane..." Vivi stepped in. "I think Dagger wants to see you. So, let's go see her!"

"Yeah..." Zidane said. "But we'll leave as soon as we're done."

"Zidane..." Amarant stopped him, before getting on the boat. "You're not gettin' away from me. You still owe me a rematch."

Zidane shrugged. "Suit yourself."

The gondola arrives and they take it to the castle. As they arrive at the main hallway, Steiner walks out carrying Eiko by her angel-wing ornament, and Lani was being 'escorted' by two Alexandrian soldiers.

"Aaahhh! Leggo!!!" Eiko screamed.

"We weren't doing anything wrong!" Lani added. "Do you have any idea who you're pushing around!?"

Steiner and the soldiers throw the girls out on their bottoms.

"Ouch!" Eiko said. "This is no way to treat ladies!!"

"And we know the princess, so let us back in!" Lani demanded.

"Quit screaming, or I'll throw you into the dungeon!" Steiner retorted. Lani was so pissed off, she was about to draw her axe and chop the knight's head off, until...

"Whoa! Calm down people!"

* * *

(Ron's POV)

Lovrina, Choco and I rushed in between the two, with me blocking Lani's axe. "What's going on?"

"Ron, you wouldn't believe the horrible things this lowlife said to me!" Lani said.

Lovrina groaned as she turned to her sister. "What happened, Eiko?"

"Lovrina! Oh, it was horrible!" Eiko said, pointing to the rusty knight. "He called me a liar and a loudmouth and a brat!!!"

"And he called me a witch along with the liar and loudmouth comments!" Lani added.

"...He's right." Everyone turned to see Amarant along with

"What did you just say!?" Eiko shouted.

"Do you want to repeat that!?" Lani glared at her partner

Amarant just turned around and muttered. "Man, I hate kids, and Lani's like an older version of her..."

"Calm down a little." Freya said walking up to Eiko. "What's your name?"

"Me? I'm Eiko! Eiko Carol!" Eiko cheerfully introduced.

"Sorry about her, she's energetic." Lovrina stepped in. "I'm Lovrina Carol, her older sister."

"We're from Madain Sari!" Eiko added.

"Madain Sari?" Freya asked. "Why, I've never heard of it.

"Don't you know anything?" Eiko asked. "Madain Sari is a--"

"Eiko, quit being rude!" Lovrina scolded.

"Silence!" Steiner interrupted. "What are you all doing here!? This is a royal castle! You do not belong here!"

"I thought he grown out of that by now." I muttered.

Vivi stepped up to the knight. "Hello, Mister Steiner."

"Master Vivi!" Steiner bowed. "A pleasure to see you again."

"How come a little boy gets all the respect?" Lani asked.

"We came here to see Dagger." Vivi said to Steiner.

"The princess? Hmm..." Steiner pondered on it before smiling. "If that is Master Vivi's wish, I shall arrange a meeting."

"Thank you!" Vivi said.

A few minutes later, Steiner took us all to the hallway near the guardhouse. While we're waiting near the balcony, Amarant decides to lean against the door way.

"You all wait right there!" Steiner said as he walked up the stairs to the balcony above us. "Princess, we are ready."

The door opens with Dagger in her elegant dress, looking very beautiful.

"Thank you for coming, everyone." She says.

"She looks beautiful..." Eiko comments.

"Wow... You look beautiful!" Vivi says.

"Very nice!" I added.

"Kwweeh!" Choco said, making Dagger laugh. I bet she never had a Chocobo compliment her.

"Splendid!" Freya says. She also turns to Zidane who looks at Dagger, without a word. "Zidane? Have you nothing to say?"

Zidane slumps his shoulders, looking at the ground. "...No."

"Princess, we must go now." Steiner said.

I saw the sad look in Dagger's eyes, I knew she was valuing Zidane's opinion the most. "...Alright."

"Dagger, wait!" Eiko shouts as she runs up the stairs. "Dagger! Is this the last time we're ever gonna see each other?"

"Oh, no. Of course not." She replies. "I won't be able to wander around the world with you anymore ...but I'll never forget our journey together."

"Dagger... I wanted us to remain good rivals forever." Eiko said.

"Rivals?" Lovrina said, walking up to the two girls. "Eiko, you say funny things sometimes." She then turns to Dagger. "Anyway, it's good know we have family still around; take care."

"I will..." Dagger said. "Oh, there are some things I wanted to give you." She pulled out two jewels. One was a red, star-shaped jewel given to Eiko. Lovrina was given the Falcon Claw Jewel that Regent Cid let his niece keep. "I'll give you these jewels as a symbol of our friendship.

"Well here..." Lovrina held out a shining, white pearl and handed it to Dagger. "It's been passed down in summoner's to certain families in Madain Sari; you should have it."

"Thank you, both of you." The three summoners shared a group hug before she left with Beatrix and Steiner.

"Why didn't you say anything to her, Zidane?" Vivi asked.

"Yeah man, you had a chance to see and talk to her but you flaked out." I added.

"I don't know..." Zidane said, sitting on the ground. "I tried..."

"And?" Freya asked as Eiko and Lovrina walked back down.

"I couldn't say anything!" Zidane shouted, "I had a whole speech ready for her. But it would have been a lie! How could I lie to her!?" He then quoted what he was going to say. "'Good luck, Dagger! I'll be watching you from afar. Come find me if you need someone to talk to.' It's a big fat lie! That's not how I feel at all! That's not how I feel...at all." He then left out the castle leaving all of us bewildered.

"He's got it bad for her." Lani commented.

"Now he thinks he's too far away from her." Freya added.

"Oh, the whole 'royalty can only marry royalty thing?" Lani asked.

"Too bad, the Queen could overrule that." Lovrina said.

"The only thing that would protest it is Steiner." I added.

"How come?" She asked.

"During the beginning of our journey throughout the Mist Continent, Zidane's been pushing his buttons just for being around Dagger. Mainly it's because he's a former thief." I sighed. "But it still doesn't mean Zidane can't be with her; and it doesn't have to be long-distance either."

* * *

(3rd POV) (Castle Docks)

Later on, when night hits the castle, Eiko and Lovrina hang around near the empty gondola dock.]

"So, there's only room for Dagger in Zidane's heart..." Eiko said.

"It seems so, little pixie." Lovrina replied. "I wouldn't have been surprised seeing as they been together long enough for that to happen."

"I wish I hadn't written that stupid letter. Zidane looked so sad..." Eiko added. Isn't there anything I can do for him?"

'_Letter?'_ Lovrina thought. _'Was it that letter that Beatrix had when I found Ron talking to her?'_

"Aaahhhhhh! Zidane!!!" Eiko screamed. "I hate you!!! You insensitive fool!!! You don't even know how I feel..." She calmed a bit. "Lovrina, I feel bad about ditching him, but I really don't feel like seeing him tonight. I gotta go before he shows up!"

"Eiko listen, that let..." Lovrina was interrupted by some approaching footsteps.

"Shoot! Someone's coming! Could it be Zidane!?" Eiko whispered to her sister.

"Let's just hide, it could be the guards." Lovrina and Eiko hid behind the walls near the water. The approaching footsteps stopped, at it happened to be Blank and Marcus, running about.

"There's no one here, Bro." Marcus said.

Blank shrugged. "I guess I'm early..."

"...Maybe. I wonder who wrote you that love letter?"

Blank took out a letter. "Well... Just read the letter. I bet she's beautiful!"

"Really? Are you sure you didn't write it yourself?" Marcus asked. "I mean, you caught the letter falling from the floor above you, right?"

"I'm telling you, she was too shy to hand me the letter herself!" Blank argued. "And if you don't think I'm a ladies' man, you're wrong. Chicks are intimidated by good-looking guys. That's why..."

"Someone coming!" Marcus interrupted.

Blank got angry. "Marcus! Don't interrupt me while I'm talking!"

"Let's hide, Bro!"

Blank sighed. "Alright, alright..."

The two run to hide behind the wall opposite Lovrina and Eiko and Blank drops the letter in the hustle. Steiner was the one that appeared as both parties kept themselves concealed.

"I must tighten up security around the castle from now on!" Steiner declared to himself. "Dusk to dawn, rain to shine, I must patrol the castle!" He looks to the right. "Right, clear!" He looks to the left. "Left, clear! Huh?" He walked over to the letter that Blank dropped. "It's a piece of paper... This looks like a letter. Let's see..."

When the night sky wears the moon as its pendant, I shall await you at the dock.

Steiner started freaking out. "M-M-My goodness! Th-This is a love letter!" He shouted. "Who wrote it to whom!? Hmm..." He checked the envelope for any names. "No address or addressee... Did someone drop it here, knowing that I would pass by? Who could it have been...?"

"Steiner..." A voice called out to him. Steiner turned around to find...

"Beatrix..." Steiner says. "Was it you...?"

Back in the hiding places, the people were watching...

Eiko's heart started thumping. "A-Are they in love?" She whispered.

"Looks that way..." Lovrina said, smiling.

"B-Bro..." Marcus stuttered.

"Shh! Quiet!" Blank whispered. They all watched as the two knights walked slowly to each other, entranced by the sudden romantic aura that was set.

"Steiner..."

"Beatrix..."

Eiko moves to a better position to watch the scene unfold. "Ooo! What's gonna happen?"

"Eiko..." Lovrina laughed a bit.

"M-My nose is bleeding..." Marcus said.

"Then stick your thump up it!" Blank replied.

The spectators watch as Beatrix and Steiner move in for the kiss, but--

"AAA-CHOO! AAA-CHOO!"

Baku sneezes and walks into view, feeling embarrassed Steiner turns around and Beatrix ducks out of sight. The spectators, except Lovrina groaned at the interruption.

"Boss!?" Blank whined.

"Oh, you totally ruined the scene!" Eiko shouted.

"What!?" Baku said as everyone left. "What I do!?"

* * *

(Ron's POV)

I was with Freya, Lani, Vivi and Amarant hanging around the Bar. I sat with Freya and Lani having some water, still trying to stay away from being an alcoholic.

"That Zidane..." Freya muttered. "Where did he go?"

"Who knows..."Amarant said.

"I thought he'd come here after what he said." Lani thought out loud.

"So did I." I added.

Vivi got up from his seat. "I'll go look for him..." But as soon as he gets to the door, Eiko knocks him over as she walks in.

"Hey, watch it!" She shouted. "I'm NOT in a good mood right now! Stay out of my way!" Eiko walks over the lone stairway in the corner. Lovrina then walks in and shakes her head.

I walk over to her and whisper to her. "What happened to Eiko?"

"She's depressed that Zidane stood her up." Lovrina whispered back. "But in reality, he never got the love letter that she wrote earlier."

"What happened to it?" I asked.

"Believe or not, you seen it when Beatrix left." Lovrina replied.

"Whoa, did Steiner happen to show up?" I asked.

"He did and he thought she written the note."

I laughed a little at that. "So did they kiss?"

"No, some guy ended up sneezing and ruined the scene."

"Baku..." I said. I was actually hoping that they would kiss this time.

"Excuse me." We both turned to see a short man, about the size of a dwarf, wearing a business suit and thick glasses. "Have you seen a young lady named Eiko?"

"My sister?" Lovrina asked. "What for?"

"Oh, you must be her elder sister. I'm Dr. Tot, she asked for my help on writing a letter." He introduced himself. "I'm also the princess's former tutor."

"I'm Ron Harris, but just call me Ron." I shook his hand.

"And I'm Lovrina Carol."

"Oh! It's the nerdy guy!" We turned to see Eiko running over to him.

"Ha ha ha... You're as energetic as ever." The Doctor laughed.

"Yup! I'm always energetic!" She responded, trying to mask the pain she was hiding. "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you a few questions about Madain Sari." Tot said.

"Sure, I'll tell you everything I know. You helped me out."

"Eiko, wait a second..." Lovrina said. "Why do you want to know about our village?"

"Well, I've been studying the summoner's village for 10 years now, but I always wanted to know how that and the princess were related." He confessed. "Also, the history of Alexandria is realted."

"Oh, that's okay." Lovrina replied.

"Yeah, but why don't we go to your place? We can relax there." Eiko said.

"To my home?" Tot asked. "My home is located in Treno. It's a bit far from here..."

"Treno? Sounds like a cool place!" Eiko exclaimed. "I'm really interested in sightseeing! I wanna go there."

"I'm coming with you!" Zidane rushes through the door. "There's a card game tournament going on in Treno right now. I wanna participate."

"A card game tournament?" Vivi asked. "That sounds fun. I wanna go, too..."

"I'd like to go, as well." Freya said.

"And me." Lani added.

"I need to check out this place, never been to Treno." I said.

"Treno, huh...?" Amarant muttered.

"Ha ha ha..." Tot laughed. "Quite a party this is becoming. It would be my pleasure. We shall all go to Treno."

* * *

Later on, we all go down to the Alexandria gargant station.

"There's still Mist here..." Zidane said, looking at the ground.

"Kinds looks like the Iifa Tree before we got rid of the Mist." Eiko commented.

"I don't think the Mist is as dense as it was before." Vivi said.

"Yes, I heard that you all stopped the Mist..." Tot said. "The Mist permeated through the roots. That is probably why it still lingers here."

*SREEK!*

The golden gargant with a larger carriage appeared in front of us.

"...This is a gargant?" Freya asked.

"You never saw one?" I asked her.

"I came down here with Steiner and Beatrix, but he had to walk through the Mist." She told me. "We also had to kill this green serpent monster to get by."

"Thank God!" I said.

"Yeah, when Dagger, Vivi, Ron and I escaped we were stopped by that thing." Zidane added. "It even played dead on us and caused us to go to Pinnacle Rocks."

"Well, shall we then..." Tot said, most of us were on the carriage already

"Oh right." Everybody got on the carriage, while decided to keep Choco company and ride with him along the Mist. At least we won't have to fight...

* * *

(3rd POV) (Alexandrian Square)

(Play Jester of the Moon)

As the gang heads out to Treno, two familiar jesters run into town at night.

"No one is here!" Zorn said.

"Is no one here, really?" Thorn asked.

"Yes!"

"Sure, you are about that?"

"That is enough!" Zorn snapped.

"Now, we do what?"

"We are going to ask Princess Garnet if we can return to the castle."

"Return to the castle? Can we really!?" Thorn asked hopefully.

"I will not know until..." The jesters hear footsteps approaching. "We must hide!"

Marcus and Blank appear at the square as Zorn and Thorn hide behind a statue.

"Looks like no one's here." Blank said, looking around the square.

"Yeah." Marcus replied.

"I guess this is about the only thing we can do for Zidane..." Blank says, unaware of anyone else "...keep up the night watch and preserve Alexandria's peace."

Marcus nodded "Yeah, I think so, too." Both of the Tantalus men walk around the plaza, which also causes Zorn and Thorn to shift around the statue.

"What a peaceful night. It's almost scary..." Blank said, feeling uneasy. "Okay, let's finish our rounds."

"Alright."

Both of them run off, not noticing the jesters that came out of hiding.

Zorn wiped the sweat of his head. "That was close."

"Now what?" Thorn asked.

"We cannot stay as long as those meddlers are here! We must leave Alexandria!" And with that the clowns leave Alexandria, for good...

* * *

Ah, it feels good to get right back to this. And I will continue to the end!

**Next Time:** The gang enters Treno (Scene of the gang inside Dr. Tot's tower.)

For some, pleasant memories (Scene of Vivi in a cave near Treno)

Others bitter ones... (Scene of Amarant talking to Lani and Freya)

Although, there is some new ones to be made (Scene of Ron and Lovrina battling a monster in the weapons shop)

**Next Chapter:** Night Party

Please Rate and Review! Later and Happy Thanksgiving!


	2. CH 32: Night Party!

**Duelist of Dawn:** Oh hell yeah! My first chapter has brought together my good readers to bask in the ambience!

**Ron:** Where are you getting these words? And where have you been!?

**Duelist of Dawn:** Sorry, my final exams are approaching and the studying is kicking my ass right now. I'm trying to make time for everything.

**Ron:** Well, look at the positive side; after you get them done, you can catch up and be ready to hang with your folks on Christmas!

**Duelist of Dawn: **Yeah, right now one of my presents is going to be the rest and relaxation of the college for the break. Anyway, I'm back and ready to go.

**Ron:** Yeah, so is everyone else!

**Duelist of Dawn:** All right! A special thanks to those adding me on their favorite's page, story and author alerts. I also thank Katherine the Black Rose, No Romance, Cyrus Truth, lilypop8, FF & STH, Hareru1995 and introducing AzureKite4. Again, sorry for the delay.

**Ron:** Also, the Duelist of Dawn doesn't own Final Fantasy 9 or any music used in the story. He owns me and Lovrina's characters.

**Duelist of Dawn:** And in the spirit of the holidays; Start the Chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 32:**

**Night Party**

* * *

(Treno-Dr. Tot's Tower Home) (Ron's POV)

After the nice, monster-free ride in Gargan Roo, we all made it to Dr. Tot's place inside of a tower. Choco climbed up first; apparently his mountain climbing ability also lets him climb ladders as well. Next, the rest of us guys went up followed up by the ladies. The tower was mostly occupied by lots of books and huge globe of the planet, Gaia. I was wondering how a small guy sleeps in such a crowded place, but I didn't want to sound rude.

"Hey Doc, I know you're book smart and all, but your place is crowded and dirty!" Of course, Lani didn't care about it in the slightest.

"Are you always this rude, Lani?" Lovrina asked. Lani shrugged.

"I never knew about this secret passage..." Amarant said.

"I apologize for the lack of space." Tot said.

"It's fine..." Amarant replied.

"Hey, Amarant, have you been here before?" Zidane asked.

"He has..." Lani replied for the red-haired man, earning a glare from him.

"...What about you?" Amarant asked Zidane.

"Me? I've been to every place where there are beautiful women!" Zidane responded cheerfully.

Everybody except Tot and Amarant groaned.

"Uh, can we talk about Madain Sari later?" Eiko asked the scholar. "I wanna go sightseeing."

"Oh, of course." Tot replied. "There's no hurry."

"Yay!" Eiko said, about to make her way down the stairs. She turns to Vivi, who was watching go. "What are you staring at? Let's go!"

Vivi jumped and looked around, before asking. "Wh-Who? Me?"

Eiko groaned and grabbed his hand. "Yes, you! This is my first time in Treno. Show me around."

"Okay, take it easy!" Vivi shouted as Eiko drags him out of the tower as most of us laugh.

"Then I shall go, as well." Freya said, calming down. "I'll take this chance to relax." She leaves after the kids.

"What about you, Amarant?" I asked the red head. He basically leaves off on his own accord. "...I'll never understand him."

"Don't worry about." Lani tells me. "This is the place he became a wanted man."

"What!?"

"Kweh!?"

"Oops, said too much!" Lani said, running off after her partner.

"I wonder how they got involved with each other." I said.

"No wonder he acts so cold to others." Lovrina added. "Though, I do remember Dagger saying he had wanted posters over Treno."

"Oh man, now I see..." I muttered.

"Yes, well..." Tot interrupted, addressing Zidane. "You know, today is the last day for the card game tournament registration."

"Well, then I better go register." He answered.

"I'm a skilled card player. Let me know if you need assistance."

"Hey, I'm not so out of practice that I'd need your help." Zidane scoffed.

"I see. Good luck." Tot said.

"Yeah, knock 'em dead!" I added.

"Kweh!" Choco said.

"Thanks, later!" Zidane said running out the place.

"What card game are you talking about?" Lovrina asked.

"Oh, right..." I said, forgetting that she and Eiko are new to this continent. "It's called Tetra Master, a card game involving some monster cards. People play these and battle with others, when you win you can take one of the loser's cards." As an afterthought, I said, _'I must sound like geek right now...'_

"Sound fun, but I'd rather go sightseeing than play a card game." Lovrina said. "But I wonder why, you're not entering; you sound like an expert of it?"

"I retired from it." I said. '_Actually it was another card game, I just play video game versions of it now... Great, I'm starting to feel like Squall keeping his thoughts to himself!'_

"That's too bad, I would've like to see you play." She said.

"Yeah, but who would take you on the tour?" I asked. "Choco's never seen this place and the doc is probably finishing up something here." Then, I saw something I've never seen Lovrina do: make a devious smile on her face. I was almost scared at that face. "What's wrong?" I asked carefully.

"If I didn't know better, Ron..." She started. "I'd say you were trying to ask me out."

"Huh!?" I said, having a big blush on my face. "W-w-wait... I'd never said..."

"I'd be honored; let's go!" She said, walking past me. All I did was watch her leave down the stairs, with my jaw hanging out.

"What just happened to me, guys?" I asked.

"I believe you're on a date," Tot said, amusedly. "Be sure to treat the lady right."

"Kwehh!" Choco added, smiling.

"I'm waiting!" Lovrina called from the stairs.

'_I can't believe this is happening...'_ I thought before, following the kunoichi to the door.

* * *

(With Eiko and Vivi) (3rd POV)

The kids were currently at near the tower and approaching the entrance of the city. Eiko was leading while Vivi stayed behind a little, pondering something...

"Um, Eiko..." Vivi wanted to choose his words carefully, after seeing her get angry so much. "Why didn't you..."

"Why didn't I invite Zidane?" She interrupted.

"Y-Yeah."

Eiko sighed, but not out of anger on the black mages. "Those two are thick like bricks. They don't realize how they feel about one another until they're apart."

"Hmm...What do you mean?" Vivi asked.

"Aaargh! You big dope!" The little summoner yelled, frightening poor Vivi. Seeing this, Eiko calmed down. "You really don't know about relationships?"

"No." Vivi shook his head.

"No wonder you seem so timid." She said. "Okay, listen carefully. Zidane really likes Dagger. But Zidane wants to act cool, so they misunderstand each other and end up fighting. Now do you understand?"

"...Not really." Vivi replied, but Eiko ignored it.

"Zidane wouldn't stop acting cool in front of me, either." She continued. "It's so hopeless..." She stopped a bit, looking over the ledge at a stadium in the distance. "Hey, what's that? Is that the card stadium?" She asks. "I gotta see that!" Eiko ran down the stairs.

"H-Hey, wait...!" Vivi protested, but it was too late. "...She's gone. I hope Lovrina doesn't get mad at me." Just then, a figure comes up behind him.

"Hey! You're..." The figure says.

"Huh...?" Vivi turns around and finds...

* * *

(With Amarant...)

Amarant knew this city well from his past experiences as he walked near a white and pink mansion, staring into a lake with his arms crossed in front of him. "Nothing's changed..." He says.

"I'll say..." Amarant doesn't turn his head, but knows that Lani showed up near him. "Treno's always been a dump as far as I've been here." She paused a bit before continuing. "It's been rough since you've became a 'criminal', at least I know you're not."

"...What makes you say that?" Amarant asked.

"You don't seem the like someone who would steal, despite your 'thuggish' look." Lani replied.

"...Whatever..." Amarant was about to head over to the mansion when a familiar four-armed man walks out of it.

"Dammit! That bird lady didn't fall for it!" He yelled. "Gotta find my next scam..." As the passes by, Amarant ends up bumping into him, almost knocking him down. "Damn! Ain't you gonna apologize for that?"

Amarant just stayed silent, with his back turn to the four-armed man.

"Oh great..." Lani muttered. In all the time they've been partners, she knew that Amarant wasn't the one to apologize for something mediocre.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to you!" The four-armed man yelled. "Don't you know who I am!?"

"...No." Amarant said bluntly.

"Here it comes..." Lani sighed. It was the same song and dance: first, you bump into the guy and expect and apology...

"What!?" the guy walks up to Amarant, ready to beat some sense into him. "I'm the infamous... Huh?" He over looked the red-headed man.

"Next, you'd try to go beat an apology out of him...

"I've seen you somewhere before..." Then, the four-armed man gasped. "Y-You're...the Flaming Amarant!" Some of the bystanders gasped also, knowing the reputation of that 'criminal' in question.

"Then, you realize what you got yourself into..." Lani counted to three.

"I-I'm sorry!!!" Then the four-armed man ran off, like a scared babe.

"Finally, you piss your pants and run." Lani finished as she walked over to her partner. "Nice work, you've scared off another wanna-be bandit! You really should be a bounty hunter like me!" Amarant groaned.

It was then, Eiko popped over after seeing the events that took place. "What happened, Amarant? That guy was totally frightened!" She said.

"Nothing serious, kid." Lani spoke.

"Oh, I know! Amarant was being a bully," Eiko exclaimed and turned to the man in question, "weren't you?" Amarant groaned while Lani laughed. "My grandpa always told me that bullies are actually cowards."

"Amarant? A coward?" Lani said. "Trust me, you don't know the half of it."

"Ooh! Tell me!" Eiko said, jumping.

"Just leave me alone..." Amarant says turning around. Little did they know, the four-armed man was hiding behind another building, eavesdropping.

"Hee hee... So he's traveling with a kid..." He said, chuckling to himself. "I never knew the Flaming Amarant had a soft spot for kids! This could be my chance to get him back!" When Eiko looks his way, he turns around quickly and takes his leave. "Well now, excuse me!"

Eiko saw him run off and thought, "...So weird." Amarant then walks away as well. "Amarant? Where are you going?" "He just ignores her and goes off. "...So weird."

"Trust me kiddo, it's as weird as it's gonna get in this city..." Lani said, going after her partner.

* * *

With Vivi...

The man that Vivi ran into earlier turned out to be an old acquaintance of his named Marco. He wore an all blue outfit like an attendant complete with a cap. He and Vivi walked near the entrance gates and reminisce.

"I never expected to run into you again." Marco said.

"I didn't think so either." Vivi replied. "Thank you very much for your help to the airship."

"Hey, no worries." Marco said. "My master is a good man. Anyone else would've refused. You should thank him. He's the one who agreed to take you to Alexandria for free."

"Yeah..."

"So, how was the play? Did you like it?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Wasn't there an accident during the show?" Marco asked. "Were you okay?"

"Oh, um... Well, yeah, I was okay." Vivi replied. "I've met a couple of friends along the way, and they helped me out since then."

"Good to hear!" Marco said. "Well, I gotta get back to work. Hey, don't you live near Treno?"

Vivi looked kind of down when he heard this. "Yes, I do..."

"Your family must be worried. You should go home soon and tell them you're alright!" Marco suggested and then walked off. "See ya!"

The young mage started to hesitate a bit. "...But Grandpa's gone. Hmm..." Well, since I'm so close to home, I might as well stop by. Grandpa always said its best to pay your respects." So Vivi left Treno for the home he left after his grandfather died.

(Ron's POV)

* * *

I finally shook off the shock of actually being on a date with Lovrina, rather being a normal tour. Thanks to knowing about this place from the game's point of view, I could hint out every place in the city to her. The first place we went to was a duck lady's house named Queen Stella. She was really hyped up on earning those Stellazio coins, and even sensed the ones I had on me: Aries, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra and Gemini in a nearby fountain. I got some good money out of the deal and a new weapon for Steiner to wield called the Blood Sword. Despite what I thought of it originally, it wasn't covered in blood, yet it did have the crimson color on the blades and it was all worth the annoying quacks she let out as she placed the coins in some cages with magic.

When we left out of there, I felt pretty bad about wasting Lovrina's time in there; heck I forgot I had the coins.

"I'd never thought I would see a duck person anywhere." She stated. "And she seemed quite happy with those coins you gave her; what were they?"

"They were Stellazio coins she called it." I told her. "Heck, I forgot I had those and I'd been collecting them throughout this whole time."

Lovrina chuckled. "At least she's happy, even though she doesn't have the whole set. Are you going to help her?"

"Why not?" I asked. "If my dad was here, he wouldn't let me leave this thing un-finished."

"Is he that strict?" She asked.

"When it came to learning knowledge and fighting, yup." I said. "He's a lot nicer than you think; he just makes sure I'm not in anything deep."

"He must really love you to keep helping you as much as he did." Lovrina smiled. "I can see it has influenced you."

"Thank you." I said. "I bet your family was the same way, especially how you and Eiko get along."

"Yeah..." She trailed off. I noticed it as she looked kind of down.

"You miss your parents and grandparents a whole lot, don't you?" I asked her carefully.

She sighed. "Mm-hmm. I've always cherished our family, immediate and the rest of our clan. It was hard seeing my home the way it was after the storm, but I was happy that my grandfather survived it. But it became even harder when he died..."

"But look at how strong you've gotten..." I told her. "I bet that even influenced Eiko to keep having a reason to be happy." She got out of her sadness to look me in the eye. "Look at how both of you are continuing on by exploring the world, with your heads held high, you even found a lost family member."

"Y-You're right..." She said astonished.

"Yeah, so let's continue this tour with big smiles." I said with a big smile of my own. "I really hate see someone as pretty as you crying." It took the next second to just realize what I said and came up blushing more than back at the tower. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." She said, stepping in front of me. "You really think that?" I nodded, shyly. "I knew it."

"Wha?" I asked.

"Back in Madain Sari, you were talking to Choco about me." She replied.

"You heard what I said to Choco?" I asked. She nodded. "Besides all the nice things I said, I hope you don't take offense to when I told him about the beating you handed me.

"I don't." She giggled. "It's good to know I had an influence on how you're taking your fighting abilities seriously."

"Good, cause I hate to lose someone that became a fast friend to me." I said.

"Me neither, now..." She walked next to me and held my hand. "Shall we continue the tour?"

I smiled, despite the small blush on my face. "We shall..."

(With Eiko...)

* * *

Eiko found herself inside the local two story synthesis shop. The inside was kind of dark, but then again it's always night time in Treno. Eiko wanted Mog to see the city, so she decided to let her out. Both of them focused on the three nobles talking below the balcony.

"I purchased a life-sized griffon statue the other day..." The first noble, a middle-aged man conversed with a middle-aged woman and a younger man.

"How wonderful! I bet it's gorgeous." The young man said.

"Indeed, it is. I had to add a room to my mansion for it!" The older man replied.

"Oh, my..." The woman said.

"Everything costs so much!" The older man exclaimed.

"I was also thinking about buying a behemoth statue for our mansion." The younger man said.

"Everything costs so much!" The older man said as he and the other nobles laughed.

"Hmm... I guess city people have their problems, too." Eiko said, after listening to the conversation. "I thought they would be more carefree being rich and all."

"Kupopo!" Mog replied. Suddenly, they saw a glimpse of a man around the balcony called. "Kupo!" Mog hid behind her best friend as the four-armed man made himself known.

"Hey... What are you doing?" Eiko asked, confused.

"H-Hello, little girl..." The bandit said, walking over to her cautiously for some reason.

Eiko then realized who it was. "Oh, you're the one who was being pushed around by Amarant."

The guy laughed a little. "Ha ha ha... D-Don't be silly!"

"So? What can I do for you, Mr. Wimpy?" Eiko asked.

"...Alright." The four-armed man was trying to mask his anger at that question. "Hey, are you new here?"

Eiko nodded. "Uh-huh. I'm sightseeing."

"Hey, why don't I show you around?"

"No thanks." Eiko shook her head, about to make her leave with her moogle. "I'm fine by myself."

(A/N: That's right kids, never go out with strange, four-armed men! We now return you to the story!)

"W-Wait!" The four-armed man said, stopping the little girl. 'Dammit, why do I gotta deal with this brat?' He thought. 'I just need to nab her and get even with the Flaming Amarant... That bounty on his head is mine for the taking!'

Eiko sighed. "I'm leaving."

"W-Wait! I'll take you out to dinner." He said, quickly.

"Dinner?" Eiko asked.

"That's right! What would you like to eat?" He asked, finally feeling triumphant. "Treno gelato, seaweed pasta... The choice is yours."

"You say you have delicious food?" Another woman's voice asked.

"Yeah, lots of delicious... Huh!?" The four-armed man noticed Eiko wasn't talking, so he turned around and saw a familiar Qu...

"Hey, Quina." Eiko greeted.

"You say you have lots of delicious food?" Quina asked again, ignoring Eiko.

"Wha-- Who the heck are you!?" The four-armed man asked the Qu.

"I want delicious food." Quina replied.

"Wh-Why do I gotta..." He gasped. "A-Are you part of Amarant's posse?" 'Maybe Amarant hired...her? ...to protect the girl...? Oh man, and he probably hires the best, given his skills...' He then runs off yelling. "Ahhh! I'm sorry!!!"

Quina gives chase exclaiming, "You give delicious food!!!"

"...SO weird." Eiko said, with a sweat drop running down her head.

"Kupopo!" Mog replied with the same expression.

"Hey, he dropped something." Eiko said, picking up a pink armlet with a chimera engraved in it. "Oh well, it's mine now!"

"Kupo!" Mog replied.

* * *

With Vivi...

"Home sweet home..." Vivi said, with an echo over the place. He was at a cave with a pool of boiling water. "Wow, it's still boiling." He said as he walked further into the cavern.

"This place hasn't changed..." He said, looking at a mark in the ground near the boiling water. "This is where I fell... I was starring at something down there. Grandpa helped me... I haven't liked heights ever since."

The next room was much small, but had some worn out cooking utensils and a ladder.

"Wow... Dusty... I guess that's natural. It's been a long time since I left..." When he looks at the utensils on the table, he suddenly realized something. "Grandpa didn't eat anything towards the end... His cooking tools are badly damaged now... Oh yeah, he said something like... 'Vivi! I learn art of fulfillment without eating food!'" As he walked outside, he thought, "You know, Quina looks so much like my Grandpa. So did that Quale guy..." Vivi thought about it for a bit. "Well, I better head back to Treno in case we're meeting up again." And with that, Vivi took one more look at his home before leaving again.

* * *

(With Quina...)

After the four-armed guy gave her the slip, she wandered the streets near the water, sulking...

"H-Hungry..." She whined. "I try travel to eat many foods from different cities... But why you need Gil to eat anything!?" She yelled. I cannot eat without Gil..." She sat down peering down at the water. "Ah, light on water look like food... Is just illusion...?" At first she just feeling down, but then perked up. "But maybe real! I go jump in! No... I drown if I jump... But...I hungry... HUNGRYYY!!!" She jumped in belly first into the water as an old man watched where she took the dive.

"Suicide, eh?" He thought. "I've seen many people commit suicide because of gambling debts... What a shame..." He put his hands in prayer. "Rest in peace..."

* * *

With Eiko...

Eiko runs up the stairs into Tot's tower, to see Tot still working and Choco sleeping on the ground.

"I'm back!" She exclaimed.

"Welcome back!" Tot greeted. "How did you like Treno?"

"Hmm... It was okay." She replied. "Never thought a city could be like this.

"Do you prefer your own village?" Tot asked.

"Yeah... But it's fun to meet different people." Eiko said. "I've only had my big sister and the moogles 'til now."

The Dr. looked a little bit surprised at that. "Just the moogles and your sister...? What about the others?"

"They're gone..."

"I see... So you two are the sole survivors of the summoner tribe..."

"Why does everyone wanna know about my horn and the eidolons?" Eiko asked.

"Oh, I'm a researcher of sorts..." Tot answered. "I'm just curious."

"Oh yeah, you were Dagger's teacher, right?"

"Well, yes."

"Teach me how to become a graceful princess like her!" Eiko exclaimed

"Ha ha... The princess used to be a rambunctious girl, just like you." Tot said, amused at the young summoner's actions.

"Do you think I can be like her when I grow up?" She asked.

"Oh, of course..."

Eiko squealed in happiness. "I'm glad to hear that! You see, Dagger gave me her 'mark of the princess'!"

"The mark of the princess...?" Tot asked.

"Yeah, Lovrina too!" Eiko exclaimed as she showed him the crystal she got from Dagger. "Dagger gave me one of hers and Lovrina did the same."

Tot gasped. "Do you mean...the legendary crystals!?"

"Yeah. That's what Dagger called them, too." Eiko replied. "Lovrina said they were used to summon Alexander."

"I-I see... So the crystal was divided." Tot said, going into thought mode. "One piece remained in Alexandria, while the others were sent to Cleyra, Lindblum and... The summoner tribe took the last piece to Madain Sari... But why did they have to split the crystal? What happened 500 years ago to prompt such an action...?" He snapped out of his thoughts after remember Eiko. "Ah! Excuse me. I'm sorry. I get lost in my thoughts sometimes." He saw Eiko peering out of the window. "Miss Eiko?"

"...Mog is calling me..." She muttered. "Mog wanted to talk to a moogle she met in Treno, so I left her there, but something's wrong! I have a bad feeling about this... I've gotta go get Mog!" She shouts as she runs out of the tower to get to her moogle.

* * *

With Amarant and Lani...

Amarant and Lani stand at the auction house, staring at the water again.

"You really need to stop hanging onto the past you know?" Lani said. Amarant stayed silent. "Look, if anyone wanted the ransom on your head, bounty hunters would be on your tail before all this."

"...So why didn't you?" Amarant asked.

"I told you; I may not know who it is, but I know you're not the guy responsible for the job you pulled here years ago." Lani said.

Before Amarant could make another statement, Freya comes out the auction house and spots the two of them.

"Oh, Amarant, Lani." She greeted as she joined them. "What are you two doing? Looking at the lake?"

"Pretty much." Lani replied. "I've been making sure, this guy didn't get into anything deep."

"What for?" Freya asked.

"In the bounty hunter game, we're partners." Lani said. "Even though you rarely get a decent word out of him; so I'm actually thankful for it."

"I thought you'd be the quiet type..." Amarant said to Freya.

"Sorry. Maybe I've changed." She said. "It's probably his influence."

"Zidane, huh...?" Amarant asked.

"Him and Ron." Freya added. "Mainly, it's because they've helped me out so much during Burmecia's invasion. We may have lost Cleyra, but I know my people are still around aside from the ones that escaped to Lindblum."

"Oh yeah." Lani said. "Ron told me about how you guys fought in that tree and saved a lot more lives by having him stay up in the town to prepare for battle." She then grinned. "Now I see why he beat me; if he can command an army foreign to him, I'm in way over my head!" Freya laughed a little at that.

"So..." Amarant interrupted and pointed a thumb at the auction house. "Did you find what you were looking for in there?"

"Well, I've been investigating Kuja..." Freya said. "Some people seem to think that King, the owner of this mansion, is Kuja. True, I found and talked to people who witnessed Kuja on this property. But there is no legal proof that Kuja is Lord King."

"Hmph." Amarant said.

Freya took note of that and asked. "...What do you know?"

"Nothing, really..." He replied. Lani shook her head,

Freya turned back around to the house again. "Maybe I can find out the truth from the mansion's auctioneer..."

"Don't hold your breath." Amarant muttered.

Freya heard this and decided to get to the heart of the matter. "So, what's your story? You seem to know your way around. Are you also here for a reason?"

"Who, me?" Amarant asked. "I'm only an unemployed security guard."

"Security guard?" Freya and Lani asked.

"Never pictured you working in a place like this." Lani thought.

Amarant sighed. "It was painfully dull...until the day he showed up."

"He?" Freya asked.

"IS this the reason you became a 'wanted' man?" Lani asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Freya said to the female bounty hunter.

"No, we basically helped each other a little after this." Lani replied. "I met him during bounty hunt that involved a gang. At the time, it was too much for one person to take. We were stubborn to accept help, until we realized we needed to work together to subdue them."

"I guess you got the money after that." Freya wondered.

"Yup!" Lani answered. "Pretty soon, whenever a gang bounty was involved, we teamed up. And that's how I pretty much met Ron and his gang." She then turned to her partner. "Now, about that security guard job...

"...I've said too much." Amarant said, about to walk out of here.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Lani shouted.

"What, you're interested in hearing about my past?" Amarant stopped and asked.

"Well, I wonder how someone like you became Treno's most wanted."

Amarant turned around to find...

(Ron's POV)

Lovrina and I passed by the auction house to find Amarant, Lani and Freya conversing with each other.

"Ron, Lovrina how are you?" Freya greeted.

"We're very good right now." Lovrina replied.

"So what bring you here?" Lani asked.

"Oh, I was showing Lovrina around the city." I said. "We were about to head up stairs, but we had to avoid a drunken man, burping up the alley."

The summoner giggled. "So we came over here, and heard you talking about Amarant."

The red-headed man growled. "So you wanna know, too?"

"It's nice to know a little about the people I work with." I said. "Helps build teamwork and understanding; giving great advice."

"You got that from me." Lovrina said, giving me a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Exactly why I said its great advice." I said, coyly.

Amarant groaned as he started to talk. "This was where he and I met for the first time..."

"Who is 'he'?" Freya asked.

"...Zidane."

"Zidane!" All of us asked. And I was just as surprised as they were, I never knew this and I only heard about this part.

"I thought the two of you just met!" Freya said.

"Why doesn't that kid remember you?" Lani asked.

"I don't think that he does remember." Amarant replied as he turned around to face the auction house. "I was working as a security guard at this mansion... I was looking for a fight... It didn't matter who, as long as he was strong..."

* * *

(Flashback) (Amarant's narration and POV)

_"THIEF!!!"_

_(I saw him running out the door, stashing something in his pocket, snickering.)_

_"That was too easy!" He said, not noticing me just yet. "The boss was right; Treno's full of suckers! Now to make my escape!" Before he could leave, he pushed back by another person, me. "Wh-who are you?"_

_(I never was the one to wear those stupid, purple guard outfits, but anyway...)_

_"You look like a worthy opponent..." I said._

_"Hmph." Zidane just looked me in the eye, without fear and said. "So you're the King family's infamous new security guard, huh?"_

_"What if I am?" I told him. "Hasn't got me any action yet. Come on, fight me." I got out my hand claws, ready to fight him._

_"Hmph. So you're just a thug." He said. It pissed me off..._

_"What did you call me!?"_

_He grinned as pulled out two daggers, and started assuming a battle stance. "My favorite kind! I'll knock you out in one minute, flat!_

_(I was ready to prove him wrong.) _

_"Don't disappoint me." I said, but before I could make the first move... _

_"Where did that thief go!?"_

_(Two of those idiot guards ran out of the mansion as Zidane chuckled...) _

_"Hee hee... Here they come." He said._

_"I won't let them interfere... Come on!"_

_Zidane dropped his stance and daggers and replied. "Don't be silly. The game's over!"_

_"What!?" I shouted as he ran to the guards._

_"H-Help! He came out of that door as I was passing by!" He put on a fake crying act. "I was staring at him 'cause I thought he might be a burglar, and then he started pummeling me!"_

_Both of those guards looked at me strangely. "But he's a guard for this mansion..."_

_"That's why he's suspicious!" Zidane retorted. "Just look at him!"_

_"W-We always had our suspicions, but..."_

_Zidane cut off the second guard's comment. "I'm gonna call the police! You guys hold him off until they get here!" He runs by and whispers..."(I'll tell you one thing... The truly mighty ones don't flaunt their power. How can I describe it to you? The sly eagle hides its claws.)"_

_"Hmph..." I thought he was talking nonsense, so I waived it off._

"_(I'm outta here! Buh-bye!)" He whispers before running off and leaving me with the worst security idiots ever to 'apprehend' me. _

_"W-We've got you now!" They shouted._

_"...Yeah, right." I had enough of those idiots already and started to leave._

_"H-Hey!"_

_"Don't run away!"_

(Like I'd run...)

* * *

(End flashback) (Ron's POV)

* * *

"S-So, you..."

"I became a wanted man..." Amarant answered for Freya. Suddenly, she and Lani started laughing while Lovrina and I held it in. "What's so funny?"

Freya stopped to compose herself. "Sorry. I just didn't expect you to fall for such a childish trick..."

"...It's no concern of yours." He replied.

"Wow, I can't believe that's what happened to put you on the wanted posters." Lani said.

"Don't get me wrong. I don't hold a grudge against him." Amarant said. "But I need to understand him... He doesn't flaunt his power. He only cares about being with his friends..."

"And that's exactly the reason you got tricked." I said. "You can't expect every warrior's thoughts to be on the fight every moment of the day. Learn to live your life, pal."

"You were destined to meet each other again." Freya mused on Zidane's and Amarant's second meeting. 'Two men walking on the same path are destined to confront each other one day.' That's what a man told me some time ago... Honesty is a virtue. That's if you can manage to stay alive..." And with that she walked away.

"That was very insightful..." I said. "With all these meanings and proverbs, we could make a book about it." I turned back to Lovrina. "I think we should head over to the card stadium to see if Zidane won his big trophy."

"Good idea..." Lovrina said. "But I thank you for the tour, even if it was mostly us talking."

"No problem..." I replied. "Let's go. Maybe we could pick up some more weapons for us, how about you?"

"Oh yes, I need another katana." She said.

"Well let's head on over to the weapons shop!" I said.

"Lead the way!" She replied. We both walked the short distance, since we passed it after hearing Amarant talking to the girls. The inside of the place was kind of dungeon like with everything behind gates. The weapons, the walls, even the bottom was a gate. The attendant was an old woman, who carried battle scars on her face, a veteran in a war perhaps.

"Hello there, welcome to the bishop's shop." She greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you happen have any ninja swords for my kunoichi friend here?" I asked, gesturing to Lovrina who was staring at the weapons on the wall.

"Oh..." She replied. "Your girlfriend?"

"I... not at the moment..." I said. "But we are on a date; taking her on a tour of the place."

"You might want to choose a less... criminal place to go to next time." She said.

"I know, but our friends came here to take a break and..."

"I get it now." The veteran said, picking up a thin sliver blade with a blue hilt. "Well, we do have a special Murasame blade for 10,000 gil."

"Wow, sounds great if it's pricey." I said.

"I do have an extra alternative for you..." She said.

"What's that?" Lovrina came over to see what was going on. "Wow, a murasame blade! I could buy that."

"Well, your friend here was gonna buy it for you." The store attendant said. "Unless you guys want the alternative challenge..."

"What's that?" Lovrina asked.

"The master of the Knight family, who owns this building, keeps a monster below the gates as a pet." The attendant informed us. "He likes to see people challenge it and get beat up."

"Really?" I asked. "Doesn't sound like nice thing to do on his part."

"Well, if you beat the monster below you, you'll gain this blade free of charge." She offered.

"How about it, Ron?" Lovrina asked. "We have been training back in Alexandria; we should use this opportunity to see the results."

"Why not?" I asked and then turned to the clerk. "We're in."

"Are you sure? I can't guarantee your safety." She warned us.

"We're not backing down." I said, confidently.

"Alright, go stand in the middle of the cage." She said. Lovrina and I did just that. "Unlock the gates!"

The gates below us opened up to the underground dungeon. Both of us jumped a bit before it opened, to shake off the surprise and landed without injury.

"Alright, where is it?" I asked.

*WRRAASSH!!* An airy roar bellowed out from deep into the dungeon halls, signaling the monster's arrival.

"Never mind..." I said. The monster was a large, green beast with two curved horns and massive feet.

"A Catoblepas!" Lovrina shouted. "Don't look at its eyes!"

(Play Enemy Attack from Final Fantasy X)

The monster bellowed, preparing to stomp the ground in order to shake us up. Lovrina climbed the walls while I hung on to some loose chains from the wall. The ground started shaking, causing me to swing around on the chains. I worked on using that momentum and swung towards him, I use one of my hands to punch the monster right between the eyes, making it stop.

"Lovrina, go!" I shouted. Lovrina did some hand seals and shouted.

"Ninja Art: Fire Blast Jutsu!"

She breathed a large amount of flames on the Catoblepas, but it didn't even phase it at all. She stopped it a little late before the beast slammed the wall, causing Lovrina to land on top of it.

"Plan B!" She took out her katana and jabbed it on the back of the monster's head, making it scream out in pain and flail its head. She jumped off the beast and landed right next to me.

"I think you made it mad." I said.

"Oh well..." She replied.

The Catoblepas wasn't finished yet as its eyes started glowing...

"Close your eyes!" She shouted as both of us did. It's a good thing the aura sight, didn't let me fall for it as I saw the yellow aura of the Catoblepas and the bright white aura of Lovrina.

"I could've used this from the start." I muttered. "Instead, we're playing around with this thing."

"It has a tough hide..." Lovrina said. "I had a tough time jabbing its head with the katana."

"Maybe we could go under?" I asked.

"Let's try it; I'll try to get on its back and you charge in, kay?" She said.

"Got it, go!" Lovrina made a dash for the monster; good thing I taught her how to battle with her eyes clothes back in Alexandria, swapping battle strategies. It's a lot easier with aura, but she's great enough without it. But it was hard to do that when the Catoblepas stomped around, barring her from continuing.

"Damn!" I was about to go in until...

"Here's a present!" Lovrina shouted throwing a kunai below the monster. "Get ready, Ron!"

"Wha?" I then understood what was going on. A tag was attached to it, and if I know ninjas it will...

*BOOM!!*

The blast harmed the beast as it jumped up on its hind legs in pain and surprise.

"Go now!" Lovrina shouted, signaling me for the attack. I ran in as fast as I could, pouring some power into the trench knives.

"Bye-bye!" I jumped when I was right under the monster and started delivering punches where the explosion hit it at. The monster roared in pain as it got weaker, and I moved away to see it fall.

(End music)

I opened my eyes to see the dead body without the aura. I whistled at the damage we did, it was a lot easier than I thought but that's because we found a weak spot early.

"We got him!" I shouted to the store leader.

"Impressive!" She said, opening the gates for us. Lovrina jumped out using her skills, while I had to resort to climbing the gates, after seeing no real place to jump on.

"Nice work back there!" Lovrina said.

"Hey, you deserve half the credit." I told her. "You gave me the opening I needed, plus went in to expose it."

"Well, thank you." She said as we approached the lady. "Do we win?"

"Of course, here you go!" The veteran woman handed Lovrina the new sword.

"Thank you very much, ma'am." I said, bowing in respect. "I'll come back to visit sometime."

"You better, and good luck with your date!" She replied. Surprisingly, I didn't blush this time as I nodded back and turned to Lovrina.

"Like your present?" I asked.

"Of course, especially since you helped me get it." She replied.

"No problem." I said, opening the door for her.

She giggled as she went out, "Such a gentleman..."

But as we went out the door, we stopped to hear...

"Lovrina, Ron!"

We turned to the voice and saw Eiko and Mog run towards us with scared looks on their faces.

"What's wrong, Eiko?" Lovrina asked her, kneeling in front of her sister.

"A moogle here in Treno told me that Alexandria's under attack!" Eiko shouted. Lovrina and I gasped. "We need to find Zidane and the others and get back quick!"

"I'm on it!" Lovrina did some hands signs and shouted. "Clone Jutsu!" Two clones of Lovrina appeared next to her. "Go get Vivi, Amarant, Freya, Lani and Choco, we need everybody at the card stadium!" The clones nodded and split up.

"Let's get Zidane!" I said as me and the girls ran to the stadium.

* * *

(With Zidane...)

"Congratulations, you're the winner!" The card shark said to Zidane as he and his opponent walked out. While everyone was sightseeing among town, Zidane was advancing in the tournament. The former champion he beat happened to be a pilot at Lindblum's Castle.

"Wow, I didn't know you were the champ, Erin." Zidane said. Erin wore a white sailor's uniform but was a airship pilot. She used oglop cards, in name of Regent Cid, who accompanied her. Being that Zidane was Lindblum resident, he met her running to the castle trying out for her airship license.

Erin saluted. "Long time no see, Mr. Zidane!"

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm the champion!" Cid jumped up.

"Hey, Regent Cid." Zidane grinned. "Still an oglop, I see."

"And you still haven't learned any manners..." The oglop retorted.

"Cut me some slack, will ya?" Zidane said. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Mainly participating in the tournament, yet a bug couldn't play cards..." He growled a bit. "But there was something I wanted to test."

"What are you testing?" Zidane asked.

"Our new airship, Hilda Garde 2!" Erin exclaimed.

"The one that can fly without Mist?" Zidane asked.

Regent Cid nodded. "Correct. We can't go very fast yet, but we made it to Treno."

"Why now?"

"I have a funny feeling there'll be more trouble on the horizon."

"Don't you worry," Zidane said. "I'm sure our almighty Queen Garnet will take care of everything."

"Oh no! This is horrible!!!" The three of them turned to see Eiko, Mog, Ron and Lovrina run up to them.

(Ron's POV)

"What's up, Eiko?" Zidane asked us.

"Oh, it's horrible!" Eiko exclaimed. "A moogle from Treno just told me--"

"What's wrong? (Gwok!)" The regent asked.

"It's Alexandria! The placed is being attacked!" I shouted.

"What!?" Zidane, Cid and their sailor friend shouted.

"Hey!" We found the rest of the Freya and the gang running up to us from where we just came.

"Zidane!" Vivi and Choco came from the other side of the stadium.

"We got your message!" Freya said. "It's probably Kuja again!"

"Dammit!" Zidane shouted. "Alexandria won't hold on if he's attacking!" He turned to the oglop. "Cid, we need your airship!

"Taking care of..." He said. "Erin, (gwok!) hurry to the Hilda Garde 2!"

"Yes, sir!" She said, leading us to wherever they docked.

We are in some serious crap now; hope Alexandrian forces can hold on 'til we get there...

* * *

And I'll stop there. It will be sometime before another chapter, plus my Yu-Gi-Oh! GX chapter. So don't think this is the end of the Duelist of Dawn!

**Next Time:** Hell just came to Alexandria in the form of Kuja's malice (Scene of Bahamut attacking Alexandria)

The soldiers won't be enough for this mess (Scene of Beatrix and Steiner, fighting off Mistodons)

But an ancient eidolon might... (Scene of four white wings sprouting from Alexandria's castle)

Also, there's a crazy book inside the place that could prove useful (Scene of blue head, sprouting from a large book)

But will it be enough? (Scene of the airship, Invincible descending towards the castle)

**Next Chapter:** Alexander's Holy Judgment


	3. CH 33: Alexander's Holy Judgment

**Duelist of Dawn:** Finally! I'm back, baby!

**Zidane:** There you are! Do you have any idea how long we have waited for you to come back with a new chapter!?

**Duelist of Dawn:** A month, I know! With another story that's quicker to update, plus having to finish up exams; time's been on my head now!

**Zidane:** Let me tell ya; you have a lot of ideas going on in that head of yours.

**Duelist of Dawn:** You say it like it's a bad thing. I had to get some ideas out of my head in order to put it to rest for good. And it manifested to another story!

**Zidane:** Just make sure you come back to this okay?

**Duelist of Dawn:** I will, now let me thank the reviewers. Cyrus Truth, Hiiro Mizutani, FF & STH, AzureKite4, Katherine the Black Rose, No Romance, Khiruki; thanks for your reviews of my last chapter, I hope you're not too mad at my absence on the story. And to my newest reviewer, butcherthegirl, welcome to the party! I'll be sure to read your story and review it! Now for the disclaimer!

**Zidane:** The Duelist of Dawn does own FF9. He owns his SI Ron and his OC Lovrina.

**Duelist of Dawn:** Also, be sure to read Cyrus Truth's Christmas Special; it's a real funny one and has some action also! Okay, start the chapter and bring me some popcorn!

* * *

**Chapter 33:**

**Alexander's Holy Judgment**

* * *

(Alexandria Plaza entrance) (3rd POV)

The scene unfolds in the silent plaza with everyone asleep soundly in their beds... except one. Behind a statue, a narcissistic voice speaks behind a statue in the middle of the plaza, as if it were reciting a line form a play.

"Peace is but a shadow of death

Desperate to forget its painful past...

Though we hope for promising years

After shedding a thousand tears,

Yesterday's sorrow constantly nears.

And while the moon still shines blue,

By dawn, it will turn to scarlet hue."

The person that walks from behind the statue, was Kuja. He flicks his long hair away from his face with slight smile on his face.

"What an auspicious day for Alexandria." He says. "Garnet's ascension to the throne has brought hope and peace to this kingdom. The people are overjoyed; they believe a wonderful future is ahead of them." He then develops a sinister smile on his face. "...But the celebration isn't over yet. It's time to really light things up!" He looks up to the sky. "Your former mistress is here, Bahamut." He says in a beckoning, yet evil tone. "Play a requiem for her and all of Alexandria!"

*RRRAAGGGHH!!!*

"Let the fun begin..." Kuja says, leaning on the statute for the 'show' as he calls it.

* * *

Suddenly, three powerful blasts come out from the clouds and strike the town, creating explosive results. And from the skies, Bahamut, still with those glowing white eyes of his possessed nature, flies out and follows the blast he fired. One of them blows a nearby chapel to fiery debris. Dagger, who was at the castle, now back in her traveling clothes, heard the noise and proceeded to the outside throne room and see her former eidolon blow up another piece of Alexandria's town. The townspeople run straight for the nearest exits as the dragon king hovers over the destruction, wings folded over himself like a cape.

"Bahamut!" Dagger yells. "Stop this!"

"Your Highness!" She turns to see Beatrix running up to her.

"I can't believe this is happening..." Dagger muttered to herself before addressing the general. "Beatrix, please gather the soldiers."

"Yes, Your Highness!" Beatrix saluted. "Our soldiers have already assembled and await your orders."

"Thank you, let's hurry." Both of the ladies run to the main stairway where Steiner yells at his Knights of Pluto crew to get ready as they are rushing into the room.

"HURRY UP, YOU FOOLS!" Steiner shouts. "This is an emergency! Get your act together before the princess arrives! Line up!!!"

As Dagger and Beatrix make it to the balcony, Steiner and his men finally line up in formation and salute their princess.

"Your Highness, as you can see, we are ready to act at any time. Please give your orders." Beatrix says.

"Your orders?" Dagger asks. She starts feeling nervous about herself. 'I've never given a battle order in my entire life!' She thought. 'But... I have to get them assembled, hopefully they'll work out in the end... I'm lucky enough to know their names...'

Sensing her doubt, Beatrix puts a reassuring hand on her princess's shoulder. "Trust your powers, Your Highness. I know you will succeed..." She whispers to her.

Dagger nods, before addressing the first command. "Um... Dojebon & Mullenkedheim, begin preparations to fire the cannons?"

The knights in question stood forward and saluted their princess. "We'll shoot down that monster in no time, Your Highness!" Then they ran off to their assignment.

'_I... did it?'_ Dagger thought. '_I hope the next one is right as well...'_ Out loud... "Blutzen & Kohel... Gather information so we know why Bahamut is attacking us."

""We'll gather all the information you'll need, Your Highness!" The two knights announced and saluted and went to go to work.

"Well done, Your Highness." Beatrix praised her.

'_Okay, we need to get any townspeople who haven't left yet as well as the castle.'_ She thought. "Weimar, Haagen escort the townspeople out of Alexandria as well as the castle staff!"

"Your Highness, on our lives, we'll protect the citizens of Alexandria!" They promised as they left the castle.

"Breireicht and Laudo, contact Lindblum for reinforcements!" Dagger ordered.

"We'll contact them immediately, Your Highness!" And they set off to do that, until it was only Dagger, Beatrix and Steiner meeting near the castle entrance.

"You were splendid, Your Highness." Beatrix praised. "I've never doubted you."

"Thank you as well." Dagger replied. "But, I know it'll be harder from now on."

"And we'll be with you every step of the way, Princess." Steiner said. "Beatrix, let's go!" The general nodded as both of them left the castle to fight. Now Dagger stand alone in an empty castle, with her previous doubts returning in her head.

"...Everyone's gone. I don't know what to do..." She said softly, as she turned around to face the large picture of Queen Brahne while she was younger. "Mother...I need your help."

Suddenly, a strange energy flows around the pendant around her neck and the jewel she received from Lovrina. Unable to bear the amount of energy coursing through it, she collapses to the floor.

* * *

(Alexandria's town) (Play Something to Protect from Final Fantasy IX)

The town was turmoil right now, not only Bahamut was wreaking havoc from the sky, Kuja's Mistodons were terrorizing any townspeople that haven't escaped yet. Luckily, Beatrix and Steiner arrive to settle the problem as they crossed the river separating the castle from the town.

"This is it, Beatrix." Steiner said, drawing his new Ice Brand sword, a blade that seemed to be made of ice that could never melt.

Beatrix drew her Save the Queen sword. "I will give my all for Alexandria!"

Steiner nodded. "Well said! Let us march on to victory!

They head on into the plaza, to see a Mistodon about to attack a young man. "Let's hurry!" Steiner says as he and Beatrix rush in to ambush the monster. They deal two slashes to the monster side making it cry out in pain. The civilian manages to escape to a safer place as the knights further engage the monster. The Mistodon turns around and head butts Steiner, knocking him down. But it also gave Beatrix the chance to strike...

"Thunder Slash!" Beatrix slashes the open wound, letting the electricity course through beast. Steiner then, stood up and sealed the battle by cutting the Mistodon's head off, making it evaporate into mist.

"These beasts shouldn't be too much..." Beatrix thought out loud.

"But after that strike it dealt me," Steiner grunted. "It's better that we take one out as soon as possible; who knows how many of these beasts are lurking around."

"Right, let's head into that pass..." Beatrix pointed to the path, leading towards Alexandria's entrance. "It looks like they're coming from there."

"Then we need to hurry, any townspeople still around will need assistance to clear the path!" Steiner said. They both headed further into town, reaching the item shop. Besides the sound of distant flames, nothing else makes a sound, which puts the knights of Alexandria at alert.

"Beware, Beatrix! The enemy is close!" Steiner says.

"I know; I can feel that monster's here somewhere..." Beatrix adds, surveying the area. "I'll check inside the shop, cover me." Steiner nods as she looks inside the place; nothing but merchandise knocked to the ground. At least there were no signs of a fight or struggle as she walked out. "There was nothing..."

*GGRRRRR!!!*

The general is interrupted by a Mistodon on the roof and jumps off preparing to body slam her.

"Beatrix, watch out!" Steiner warned as he tried to get there in time.

"Don't worry!" Beatrix said, charging up her sword. "Shock!" She fired a powerful blast at monster, sending it over the roof. "I was hoping I didn't have to use it this early in the fight. Luckily, I have more magic reserved to stay in this alive."

"Are you okay?" Steiner asked, a little worry evident in his voice.

"I'm fine Steiner." She said. "Let's hurry to fight off these beasts!" She ran further into the town.

"Right." Steiner followed after her. They had just made it off to the bar front wearing a Mistodon was making its way in.

"Armor Break!" Steiner stabbed the Mistodon's back, weakening the beast. The Pluto Knight Captain quickly stepped back as the Mist monster turned around to see its attacker. Prepare to die, you despicable beast!"

"Steiner!" Beatrix shouted as another one came in for a pincer attack. She focused on the newcomer while Steiner took the weakened one.

"For Her Highness!"

"For the princess!"

Both Alexandrian knights charge into battle. Steiner would almost have it easy, but the Mistodon was ready as it charged as well, head first and able to push Steiner back before he could slash back. Steiner quickly got up and charged in again with his sword straight ahead instead holding it to slash. It was able to hit the mark through the monster's chest, but it wasn't over yet.

"Mental Break!" Steiner slashed upward to the Mistodon's head, slicing the head through middle as the monster disappeared into Mist.

Beatrix was dodging the head attacks her Mistodon was dishing out with great finesse. She was looking for an opening to end this quickly. Once it backed off, the Mistodon charged up magic.

"Now's my chance!" The general said, charging her up white magic. "Reflect!" She casts a reflect barrier, protected her from all magic. So as soon as the beast let loose its Fira magic, it bounced of Beatrix and burned the caster. As the flames danced around the Mistodon, Beatrix rushed in a cut the monster's head off, making it evaporate into Mist.

Steiner ran over to his comrade as soon as the fire stopped. She was kneeling down, panting. "Beatrix, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said, standing and pushing back her hair. "What about you?" When she turned to look at Steiner, she gasped. "You're wounded!"

Steiner looked to where she saw the wound. The armor on his left arm was broken, possibly from the head attack that monster gave him, it was small wound on his arm spilling a little blood. "It's just a scratch." He waved it off. Beatrix was still worried for him though; she didn't want to lose him.

*GRRRRR!!*

Another couple of Mistodons show up, running through town about to charge in.

"Persistent bastards!" Steiner shouted, sword at ready.

"Wait a moment!" Beatrix said to Steiner as she focused on her white magic. "Cura!" She tries to cast her healing magic on the both of them, but there was one problem...

"You still have the Reflect magic on you!" Steiner warned but it was too late, the magic was cast healing Steiner's wound but the magic bounced off Beatrix and since she was facing the Mistodon's as she did it, the healing wave intended for her was sent into one of the Mistodon's. "Oh no, it's..." Steiner was cut off as the Mistodon cried out... in pain?

"It... hurt them?" Beatrix was confused at how lucky she was.

"Look out!" Steiner shouted, the one that caught up was actually spewing Mist right at them. The captain was quick enough to push her Beatrix out the way as the Mist hit him dead on.

"No!" She cried out as the Mist engulfed the knight. She then became furious. "You'll pay!" She charged up her sword covering it with an orange aura. She jumps up and shouts, "Stock Break!!" and rains down on the monsters chopping them up and evaporating them into Mist. She starts catching her breath and drops her sword. "Wait a minute... Steiner!" She looked over to where that Mist hit him at, and there he was on his back. She stumbled over to him thinking that Mist did something bad to him. She was about to heal him until...

"Zzzz..." She figured out the Mist just put him to sleep.

Beatrix sighed in relief as she set to waking him up. "Esuna!" She casts a golden sparkle shower over Steiner and he starts glowing as he awakens.

"...Accursed Mist..." Steiner says, feeling drowsy.

"Welcome back." Beatrix smiled. "I'm glad that the Mist didn't doing anything fatal."

"That's why... I took the blow..." Steiner replied, trying to get up but couldn't.

Beatrix thought this was enough. "This is futile, Steiner! Let us return to the castle; you can barely stand!"

"No!" Steiner quickly shot to his feet. "I cannot face the princess until we destroy all these beasts." He says with that noble knight tone. "On my honor, I vow to protect the princess, the citizens of Alexandria, and..." He dropped the tone with a softer one. "Beatrix! I...I shall protect you!"

"Steiner..." She was about to move in to kiss him but...

*GRRRRRR!!!*

They were interrupted by 6 Mistodons; three on each side! Both of them turned back to back, holding up their swords and themselves as best they could...

"...This might be it for us!" Steiner said as the monster approached them.

"I have no regrets!" Beatrix replied.

"Beatrix...there is something I must tell you!" Steiner said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I... I..."

"Save your valediction, Steiner." She said, seeing that the monsters are closing in. "We'll live to see another day."

Steiner sighs.

'_I love you...'_

Suddenly, Steiner started glowing in a bright blue light that engulfed him. Beatrix glanced behind her as the light caught her eye. When it disappeared, she was met with Steiner who had Tranced. His armor and sword was glowing white, not to mention lost all the rust and decay it had. Added to it was an armored faceplate as if he were wearing a new suit of armor.

"We will survive this day!" Steiner shouted, raising his blade high.

"All enemies of Alexandria shall die by our blades!" Beatrix added, charging up her blade.

"Alexandria will never fail!" They shouted together and charged at the approaching beasts.

*GRRRRRRR!!!!* All 6 Mistodons charged the two knights, no one would hesitate or chicken out. But it was decided when the knights shouted.

"CLIMHAZZARD!!!"

"CHARGE!!!"

When all powers met, a bright light engulfed the area...

* * *

(With Dagger)(Play Light of Destiny of FFIX)(A/N: Ominous, ain't it?")

Sometime after she fell unconsciousness, Dagger wakes up to some ominous music.

"Huh...?" She says standing up. "I hear music... Where is it coming from...?"

[_It is time young summoner...]_ A voice calls out to her among the music, seemingly coming from the entire castle.

Dagger gasps as she heard the voice. "Who's there?"

[_Follow the music, child...]_

Dagger looked to the stairs. "Is it coming from upstairs...?" She wondered. "Only one way to find out..." She carefully walked up the stairs, "There shouldn't be anyone left in the castle after the evacuation order was given by Beatrix and Steiner to the staff, soldier or any visitors of the castle." Once she reached the top of the stairs and into the next room, the music got even louder...

"Am I getting close?" Dagger asked, hoping the mysterious voice would come to her aid. "I must be going crazy... I'm listening to a voice that says to follow the music. And I'm not sure of what I'll find..." She figured for now, just to keep moving up since music kept getting louder as she did that. Walking up the next set of stairs proved her right as the music's volume increased. "Okay, but now which way?" She wondered. She either had to go to the outside throne room, or inside where the bed chambers were at and neither side led up stairs. "Maybe... inside helps, since the music started that way..." She pushed opened the doors leading to bedrooms, where the music got louder.

"Now which way?" There were three doors; north, east and west. Going north would lead her up to the bedroom, where her mother was slept in; she felt somber for a moment before shaking it off. West led to her room and the eastern door was always locked for as long as Alexandria Castle existed, plus no one had the key!

Dagger gasped. "Maybe, it's in that secret room that I was held in!" She started to run towards the north, but as soon as she reached the door...

"AAH!" The pendant and jewel she had started acting up and repelled her from the door, making land on her behind. "That force that knocked me out... but it's weaker this time." She then noticed something wrong; the volume of the music was lower now. "That's it! I was focused on that room, I forgot about the music!" She returned to the middle of the room, where the music returned to being louder.

"Okay, it has to be my room since the other room is locked..." Dagger walked up to her room, carefully listening to the music. She then noticed as she set foot on the first step, the music got lower. "What?" She turned around and walked straight to the door across from her. The music got even louder! "It's locked, though..." She reached the door and put her ear to it. "No doubt it's he... ahh!" When she pushed on the door, she fell inside the room. "Ow... that's the last time push up against an unknown door..."

The corridor was similar to the secret room; torches lit up the place, but it looked fairly new like in Gargan Roo. "Well, time to find out what that music is..." She walked up the stairs, following the music. Past the first set of stairs, she saw two stone statutes of soldiers holding fencer swords, but paid them no mind as passed them.

*CLANG!*

The two statutes crossed swords blocking the way back. The princess gasped. "This is not good..."

{_Do not fret, child...}_ The voice returned. [_Please continue upward...]_

"Wait! Who are you!?" Dagger pleaded.

[_Once you reach the top, you will understand in time... summoner...]_

'_It knows about the summoners?' _Dagger thought. _'Is it a... eidolon?' _She continues to run up the stairs until she gets to the top. Once she opens the door, she's greeted by the sight of the giant sword in the very center of the castle. "It leads to the sword?" She asks. Suddenly, light around the sword gathers and builds up a large, ancient structure around it. "What the--?" She was cut short when a stairway platform rises up for access. "The music's playing at the top." She ascends up the stairs and through various towers until she reaches the top.

"What is this place...?" Dagger wonders, looking around. "I can still hear the music. Where is it coming from...?" She walks around the top, looking for anything making that sound to no avail. "...What am I doing here...?" She thought feeling disappointed with herself. "Mother... Zidane..." Then she put on a determined look. "No... I can't depend on them anymore! As the queen of Alexandria, I must protect my kingdom."

* * *

(Ron's POV) (Aboard the Hilda Garde 2)

After telling everyone about the attack on Alexandria, we all headed off to the Hilda Garde 2. I was thinking we should be safe, seeing that the engine on this airship doesn't need Mist transferring through it. But boy was I wrong; I was basically praying that we get to Alexandria before the defective airship collapses. I had to lock Choco inside the ship so he wouldn't fall off or keep tumbling over as this was his first airship ride.

"I wonder how long until we get to Alexandria." I said, trying to keep my balance on the rocking ship. "I can't even stand straight on this thing."

"The ship is rocking pretty badly." Freya noted.

"It can't be helped." Cid said. "I designed this ship as an oglop, after all. So, I have no gwok idea what could happen."

"Sounds like it might crash at any minute." Zidane said, holding on to the stairs leading down into the airship.

"Perhaps... But I think we can at least make it to Alexandria."

"Oh, man..." Lani whined. "I guess we'd better cross our fingers."

"I think we're almost there..." Lovrina said, searching ahead. "Yeah, that's it!"

"Finally, I do not wanna fall off this thing." I said.

"All you have to do is keep where you are, and you won't." Eiko told me.

"Zidane..." We all turned to see Vivi, holding his stomach like he was about to throw up. "...I'm starting to feel sick..."

"Motion sickness." I deduced.

"It's probably from the flight." Amarant added. "Go inside and get some rest. Try to stay in the middle of the ship. You'll feel less movement."

"Go on, Vivi." Cid said.

Vivi nodded, trying to steady himself to get inside. "Okay... Thanks..."

"I help you up, little man." I said, walking with him and making sure he was okay.

"Wow, you are a softie with kids!" Lani said to Amarant, nudging the redhead a bit.

"... Shut up..." Amarant said, making Lani chuckle.

Suddenly, I saw Eiko's earring jewel and star jewel started glowing as was the Falcon Claw Lovrina carried in her pocket. Vivi also noticed this as well.

"Girls?" I say to the sisters.

"What's the matter?" Lovrina asked.

"We saw the jewels you two have and they started sparkling." Vivi replied.

"Huh?" Eiko pulls out the star jewel while Lovrina pulls out the Falcon Claw. Both of them gasp as something from the ship exploded, causing everyone to get knocked down.

Eiko suddenly shook her head around. "Dagger...?"

Zidane was alarmed by that as he made his way over to her. "Dagger!? Eiko, what's going on?" He asked.

"I thought I just heard Dagger's voice." She replied.

"You too, Eiko?" Lovrina asked.

The airship suddenly rocked violently a bit, and it caused Vivi and Eiko to knock over Zidane and Lovrina to knock into me. When we noticed how close we were, we blushed a bit.

"Ow!" Zidane yelling snapped us out of that moment as we quickly got to our feet, trying to shake the feeling off. "Geez, something's wrong with this ship..."

"Of course, it has faulty internal systems." Amarant said.

"This light..." Eiko said, putting her attention to the shining jewels. "Lovrina! Maybe it's the holy judgment!"

The ninja summoner nodded. "You know what we have to Eiko." She said in a serious, yet soft tone. "Let's go." Both of them made their way to the bow of the airship.

"Holy judgment?" Zidane was still pondering until he saw Eiko and Lovrina standing on the bow. "Hey, what are you two doing!?"

"You guys gotta get back over here!" I told them. "We're almost at the castle!"

Lovrina looked back and smiled at me. "Sorry Ron, the summoners are being called..."

"...Alexander's judgment has come!" Both sisters say as the jump off, making everyone gasp, especially me...

* * *

(3rd POV)

Eiko and Lovrina flies through the air heading straight for the castle, following a similar shining light, the same as their jewels.

"That's gotta be Dagger!" Eiko called out.

"She must have found Alexander!" Lovrina shouted back. "Just head for the light and we'll be okay!"

On cue, all of their jewel fragments started glowing and both summoner sisters land safely as a bright light comes from the palace. And inside that light they saw another face.

"Dagger, it's us!" Eiko said. The lost summoner opened her eyes to see both of Eiko and Lovrina standing before her and the light faded.

"Eiko, Lovrina!" She jumped back. "How--why are you here!?"

"We heard your voice on the airship." Eiko replied.

"No wonder..." Dagger realized. "I felt both of your presence, too, and all of a sudden I was covered in light." The jewels of all three summoners started glowing ans seemed to be gathering energy. "It's happening again!"

"Dagger, this is the light of destiny." Eiko said.

"The light of destiny?"

"A summoner's light of destiny, brought on by the hidden powers of the 4 jewels." Lovrina explained. "I don't know why the pearl I gave you is shining, this light appears when a holy eidolon calls for its summoner."

"So the eidolon that called to me... was a holy eidolon?" Dagger asked.

Lovrina gasped. "Alexander spoke to you without a horn?" Dagger nodded. "Then we'll be fine..." Lovrina smiled.

"As summoners, we have to fulfill our destiny!" Eiko shouted.

"But... I don't know what to do." Dagger said.

"It's okay. We'll show you." Lovrina said as she led herself, Dagger and Eiko to the middle of the top. "First, we have to put our hands together." Lovrina got down to her knees so her left hand could hold Eiko's right hand. Dagger followed suit and held Eiko's left hand and Lovrina's right hand so they were in a circled.

"Like this?"

"Uh-huh." Eiko nodded. "Now pray in your heart."

'O holy guardian, hear our prayers.

Darkness overshadows us once again.

O holy guardian, hear our prayers.

Deliver us out of darkness into light.'

The summoner girls start to glow as a bright pillar of light shines on the castle and spreads around it.

* * *

(Ron's POV)

From the airship, we see a bright light spread around the castle, stemming around the spot where Eiko and Lovrina jumped.

"Hey, we need land somewhere close to the castle!" I shouted.

"Already on it!" Erin shouted, as she kept the airship steady.

'_I hope you two haven't died in that light...'_

* * *

(3rd POV)

The light faded away, but it left something behind. The platform the girls were standing on actually started moving and was held up by four-tower like limbs! But everyone was in awe as the main feature of the structures form were two large angel wings!

[For those who have called on my power!] A benevolent, regal voice called out to the girls who summoned him. [I am the holy eidolon Alexander! I shall administer judgment upon your enemies!] Alexander first protected its front side and the summoners by covering himself with his massive wings. [Let none pass my sacred defenses...] It was then, Bahamut advanced to meet its fellow legendary eidolon face to face.

[*GRRRAAGGHH!!!*] The dragon roared menacingly.

[Bahamut, stop this!] Alexander said. [You are being controlled!]

It still didn't stop Bahamut from charging in, head first trying to get through the wings. But the holy eidolon used the wing that was targeted to swat away the dragon king as if it were a common fly. Then Bahamut decided that enough was enough, he charged up for his signature move, Mega Flare to make sure he could get pass those wings.

[You shall not extinguish the light!] Alexander declared as it blew out smoke from its tower limbs. [Holy!]

A massive amount of light flew out from one of the wings that knocked Bahamut upward, and was able to interrupt the dragon king's attack. Bahamut decided that it needed to use a different approach. It shot of fire blasts at the wings that Alexander was defending from and actually absorbing the blows and shrugged them off in tiny particles of light. The dragon king growled in frustration as the holy eidolon raises its wings and blew out more smoke.

[I see you have become a mindless animal, dear king] Alexander sadly said. [I shall free you of your torment; perhaps one of the summoners can properly harness your power so that you may have a clearer mind.]

Dagger, Eiko and Lovrina poured more power into Alexander as he felt the power coursing through the wings.

[The time has come...] Alexander said as the wings started glowing bright blue. [I pass... HOLY JUDGMENT!!]

From the wings came many streams of the holy magic attack. After seeing the power being unleashed and feeling the intense gaze from the eidolon, Bahamut starts to fly away! But it wasn't going to be that easy; the holy streams followed him as he ascended. Seeing that he couldn't outrun them, he had to dodge them as best he could. But even that proved impossible after a few of them passed the dragon, some of them struck the wings stopping his ascent. Pretty soon, the rest of the streams caught up with him and started to entangle him by the legs, arms, wings and neck. Once that was accomplished, the all the streams came together and shot straight at the defenseless dragon, blasting him away into tiny sparks.

* * *

(At the square)

Kuja was watching the entire 'scene' unfold as people continued to flee Alexandria. Once he saw Alexander, he never once thought of what might happen to Bahamut. After seeing the destruction of the Dragon King, he stared at the new eidolon with fascination.

"It's so beautiful..." He states. "Alexander...the legendary eidolon... So, you wish to defend the castle with your brilliant wings...?" He asks dramatically, as he was talking in front of an audience of screaming people. "How admirable... Your powers even transcend Bahamut's..." When that last statement left his mouth, he made a big grin on his face. "Alexander, I've been waiting for you. I've called a magic carriage for you. I'm sure you'll like it." He raised his hands to the sky again. "Invincible, come forth! You're mine, Alexander!"

The sky opens up as it did near the Iifa Tree and from it came the giant eye in the sky again. But as quickly as it came it disappeared and in its place came the bottom of an airship. It looked just like an eyeball with the blue outer shell and red center. Alexander peered up at the ship, taking precaution he raised its wings in a defensive manner again. He was still tired from taking out Bahamut, but his wings were still great enough for protection. But something was different; instead of using that power to control Bahamut, the Invincible was just descending a bit.

* * *

(Inside the Invincible)

Somewhere inside the airship a bald, old man with a white beard. He wore an all black suit with a cape and the thing that stood out about him, was a red jewel in the center of his stomach. He stands at an energy pool inside airship.

"You have gone too far, Kuja." He states. "I granted you the freedom to do as you wish in Gaia for one purpose alone. Now that you have lost sight of your mission, I will no longer tolerate your actions." He walks up to the energy pool and grips some handles on it. "You have not the slightest idea whom you are defying. I will show

you soon enough. You too, Zidane... And Eclipse, I still need you alive, but you shall be punished all the same."

The man gathers red energy and the eye starts respond and glow.

* * *

(With Kuja) (At the square)

Kuja was astonished that Invincible wasn't controlling Alexander. In fact, it was barely doing anything right now. "What's going on here!?" He shouted. "What happened to the Invincible!? Enslave Alexander, as you enslaved Bahamut!" It was impossible, since Eclipse was present but only certain people could control the ship. He gasped feeling truly horrified for the first time. "Could it be...Garland!? Impossible! Why would he come to Gaia!? If it is indeed Garland, he must know my plan and that Eclipse had survived! But why has he assumed control of the Invincible...?" He then got a scary feeling. "No! He can't be... I have to escape now!" Kuja begun to run to a different part of the town...

* * *

(Ron's POV)(Inside Alexandria castle)

We finally made it inside Alexandria's castle, thank God. Any second more on that defective airship and we would be in serious trouble. The worst part of it was, the Hilde Garde 2 was our only way out of here.

"Phew... That was quite a trip..." Regent Cid said, he actually felt fine after being on the ship.

"You little bug." Amarant angrily said. "We could've been killed."

"Amarant's right." Freya agreed. "It was a mistake to come here on that airship."

"Well, we had to get here somehow." The regent protested.

"Next time, make sure it isn't that crazy airship." Lani suggested.

"You really should check out your blueprints again." I said. "Or have someone help you redo them."

"Come on, guys." Zidane said, leading a groggy Vivi and Choco inside the castle. "We made it here in one piece. That's all that matters."

"Gwok-gwok! That's right!" The regent agreed. "Finally, someone's on the same page with me."

"I'm never gonna ride on an airship again..." Vivi moaned. "Never ever..."

"Kweehh..." Choco moaned, resting on the ground.

"Sorry, Vivi, Choco." Cid apologized.

Suddenly, a Pluto Knight rushes into the castle, past Zidane. I instantly recognized him as one of the guys that chased me and Vivi on stage; Haagen.

"Captain!!!" He shouts inside the castle. He turns around and asks us. "Where is Her Highness!?"

"I don't know." Zidane told him. "We're looking for her, too."

"Shoot! I must find the captain!" Haagen says as he runs off somewhere.

"Alright, let's go find Dagger." Zidane says.

"We have to find Lovrina and Eiko, too." Vivi added.

"They're probably all together." I said. '_Hopefully nothing bad happens as we make our way up.'_ "But we have to evacuate any people left behind as well."

"Yes, I hope they have already." Freya added. "We should split up."

"We can easily get the lower floors now," Regent Cid said. "Four of you stay down here while the rest of us head upstairs."

"Can I stay down here?" Vivi asked. "I don't feeling like running upstairs."

"Yeah, you and Choco need to relax." I said. "I'll stay down here while you guys, settle your stomachs."

"I'll stay down here, too." Freya suggested.

"Well, that leaves the rest of us clearing out the upstairs and getting the girls." Zidane said.

"Let's get this over with." Amarant said. "I don't wanna die here."

"You're too stubborn to die anywhere after Zidane kicked your butt." Lani said, earning a glare from the redhead. "I was just kidding!"

"Let's just hurry!" Cid said as he hopped over to the stairs.

"Wait for us!" Zidane said, picking up the oglop and running up the stairs with Amarant and Lani.

"Okay, Freya." I told the Burmecian Knight. "Take that door behind you and I'll take the one behind me."

"I won't be long." She said as she ran over there.

"Vivi, Choco, sit tight." I said as they nodded. I ran inside the room, viewing a two-story library with wall-to-wall bookshelves with thousands of books inside. Luckily for me, only two people, possibly the scholars were here at the far end of the room. "Excuse me!" I shouted, running over to them. "You have to leave here immediately; the castle is under attack!"

"Are you sure?" They calmly asked me.

"Yes, a person has already sent a dragon to attack," I told them. "He might send something more powerful that'll destroy this place!"

"Then we must hurry; much obliged young man." The scholars left out of here quickly. "Good, time to find the others."

'_Who's there?'_ I heard a child's voice call out.

"Huh?" I said. "If there's anyone else here, you need to get out of here!"

'_But, I just want to hear a story...'_ The voice called out.

"We don't have time for that!" I shouted while looking around.

'_You're so mean!'_ The voice cried. _'You won't tell me a story!'_

"I can tell you a story; but we need to get to a safer place!" I told him. As irritating as this was getting, I really need to find this kid before this place does go under. "Where are you!?"

'_Behind you!'_

I turned around and saw only a big chapter book with a lock on top of one of the bookshelves. "A book?"

'_Challenge me, if you dare.' _The book said in a more sinister voice, but still keeping the childish tone.

"Challenge!?" I asked._ 'Is that book talking to me?'_

"_Challenge accepted!"_ The voice said as the book just dropped to the ground.

'_I'm going to fight a book?'_ I thought as I looked at the spine of the book. "Tantarian?"

The book shined and suddenly grew a lot bigger!

"AAH!" I screamed as I backed up into another bookshelf as it continued to grow.

"Ron!" I heard Freya shout as she, Vivi and Choco came in, but they saw the giant book first. "What is that!?"

"A book with a bad cover!" I said, putting on my trench knives.

'_More challengers!'_ The book said. It was now about seven feet tall and hovering over the floor. It also had a long, red and wavy bookmark coming out of the inside. _'Can you find me, before I kill you!?'_

(Play Majora's Incarnation Battle from Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask)

'_I'll give you a hint...'_ The book said, waving back and forth. _'My bookmark shows where I am...'_

"That thing up there?" Vivi pointed at the wavy, whip-like object inside the book.

"I guess we have to pry open that book." Freya said, bringing out her lance.

"Kweh!" Choco dove in and struck the book a dozen times with his beak.

'_That's enough!'_ Tantarian shouted as it used the book mark to pick up Choco and throw him over to us. I jumped to grab him and safely put him on the ground. '_Page 12...'_ The book opened its lock and flip through the pages.

"Why is it doing that?" Vivi asked as the book opened to the page. The words on the page said: "Not here!" Before it closed up again.

'_Sorry!'_ Tantarian swung around and knocked us over with its spine.

"Reis's Wind!" Freya hopped back up and covered us with sparkling wind. Then she charged in and swiped the book.

'_Page 30'_ The book opened again saying. _'Try again!'_

"Sounds like a plan!" I ran to the right side of the open book and started upper cutting the pages off.

'_That's cheating!'_ The book slammed closed, knocking me senseless and then smacked me with the spine.

"OW!" I said when I was launched back, luckily for me the Reis's Wind was kicking in, healing some of the pain. "That wasn't fun."

Vivi focused on his magic, for his time to attack...

'_You're so slow!'_ Tantarian yelled. _'Guess I'll have to speed things up a bit!'_ It turned to the side where the pages were shown. _'Paper Storm!'_ The locked opened and blew a lot of pages at us. It was a lot worse than any paper cut and it felt like arrows barely hitting you from all sides. When it was done, we were all left on our knees and Choco was leaning on a nearby bookcase.

"That... was too painful..." I groaned out and pulled out a potion and drank it. Everyone else followed suit as they stood up.

"KWEEH!" Choco's feet were glowing as he used the Choco Kick to knock open the lock and dropped the book to the floor.

"Hah!" Freya jumped to the ceiling and meditates a while for her chance to strike.

"Let's see we can tear off some pages!" I hopped on the book and created electricity in my right arm. "Electric Blade!" I drove the blade into the inside of the pages.

'_P-Page 164...'_ The book was now shaking wildly until, it fell open to the designated page. The pages had no words to on them this time, but it had something else inside it.

Everyone looked shocked at what was in the pages. "Is that..."

'_I've been found!'_ What we were looking at now, was a giant blue head with two small, yellow horns and beady eyes. _'I knew I shouldn't have used that Paper Storm early...'_

"Vivi, now!"

"Drain!" Vivi cast a spell that stole some life force from the monster, making it scream out in pain and also healed the black mage.

'_I'll show you!'_ The book shouted. _'Poison!'_ It spat out a strange smoke at Vivi. _'Now how do you like having your health drained?'_

"Vivi, take it!" I threw a vial of antidote at him, which he caught at drunk it and healed his affliction. "Hit him again!"

"Right! Fira!" Vivi casts the fire magic at the book which not only had the blue head burning, but it also burned off some pages it was in the middle of.

"Spear Assault!" Freya finally jumped down and stabbed the head right on top.

'_AAHH!'_ Tantarian screamed. _'I need to hide!'_ It closed itself into book again and floated in the air. _'There; now I'm safe!'_

"We almost had him!" I said.

"Guess we need to open it back up again." Freya said. "Listen, I think I know how to beat it."

"Like how?" Vivi asked.

"Kweh?" Choco added.

"It seems to depend on being inside the book." The Burmecian said. "And it's very defensive while inside it."

"Yeah, it was under a lot pain once you and Vivi started to damage it." I noted. "Plus, we've been taking out some of those pages."

"And it's in page 164..." Vivi added. "I remember it always says the page number as we hit the cover."

"Then, all we need is to get it to use that Paper Storm again." Freya deducted.

'_Don't ignore me!'_ Tantarian shouted. '_Paper Storm!'_

"Behind the bookcases!" Freya said, diving between two of them.

"Right behind ya!" I said, jumping where Freya landed.

"Choco, over here!" Vivi ran to the other side with the red chocobo as Tantarian shot off its sharp pages again.

'_Come out and fight me!'_ The book shouted. _'I'll slash you to pieces!'_

"As soon as it's done, run out there and punch it." Freya whispered to me. "With all those pages it's using, it won't be long until it reveals itself."

'_Grr...'_ The book stopped blowing out the pages and I heard it locking the covers. 'Fine, I'll come to you!'

"Now!" I rushed out of my hiding spot and gave it a left jab.

'_Not again...'_ It slapped me with the lock and opened up to the blue head again. '_I'll take you down first! Poi...'_

"Lancer!" Freya came out and struck Tantarian with her powered up lance.

"Air Stomp Drill!" I hopped up on a table and jumped over the monster and green wind turned me around as I drove my left foot on top of it.

"KWEHH!" Choco ran out and performed his Mountain Crusher attack and furiously struck the front of the blue head.

"Bio!" Finally, Vivi jumped out and threw his poisonous orb at the thing, making Tantarian writhe in pain.

It closed itself in the book, but it never got back up. "_You are worthy..."_ It groaned one final time.

(End music)

The giant book suddenly shrunk down to normal size and floated into my arms. "Uh, this think is not going to go psycho on us again."

"I hope not." Freya said.

"Me too." Vivi added.

"Kweh!" Choco said.

"Well, let's take it with us." I decided. "If it starts to act up again; we'll handle it, plus we have more people to take care of this."

"I guess..." Freya said. "Let's hurry to find the others."

"Right!" The rest of us said as we ran off upstairs. Along the way were people running from the higher floors in a panic, looks like the guys did their job. We kept going up until we reached the hallways with the bedrooms.

"Where'd they go?" I asked. My question was answered as Zidane and Cid came out the Queen's bedroom while Amarant and Lani came out of Dagger's room.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Zidane asked.

"We got into a fight with a giant book." I said.

"A giant book?" Lani asked.

"Long story, excuse the pun." I said. "Anyway, is everybody out?"

"All we need to 'gwok' do is to find the girls." Cid said.

"And they weren't in the rooms." Lani told me.

"Not even in the secret room?" Freya asked Zidane.

"No, the place was empty." He said.

"We haven't tried that room over there." Amarant pointed to the opened door to my left.

"Well, let's start now." Zidane said, running over to the door.

"Wait up, dude!" I said, running after him with everyone else. Inside, the place resembled that secret room except going up stairs. We finally made it to the top, where Zidane was looking up at something.

"Gee... What is this?" Vivi asked.

Once I looked up, I was instantly amazed. "It's Alexander!"

"Who?" Lani asked.

"It's one of the legendary eidolons, Lovrina told me about." I told her. "I can't believe it's the castle itself with extensions."

Cid also shared my fascination. "Gwok! So, this is the secret of Alexandria Castle..."

"Are Dagger, Lovrina and Eiko up there?" Freya wondered.

"Maybe. Let's go see." Cid said, making his way to the stairs. But Zidane sped past oglop, knocking him over.

"GWOK! What are you doing!?" The regent shouted.

"There's no point in us all going. I'll take it from here." Zidane said.

"Wh-Why?" Vivi asked. "I wanna go with you. I wanna help Dagger, Lovrina and Eiko, too."

Zidane shook his head. "Kuja might destroy this castle at any minute. Get out of here while you can." Vivi stood still, trying to understand. "Go on, Vivi. Don't worry about me. Someday, you'll probably do the same thing for someone who's really important to you. Dagger is more important to me than anything else."

"Then I'm going up with you." I said, walking up to Zidane.

"What for?" He asked.

"Like you said; you'd save the most important person to you." I said. "I'd do the same for Lovrina."

Instead of protesting more, Zidane just smiled and it was the teasing kind. "You're finally manning up to your feelings, aren't ya?"

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"Man, you two make me sick." We turned around to see Amarant heading for the door. "I'm outta here. Next time you guys wanna play hero, don't even bother calling me. Later..." He leaves out the door.

Lani shook her head. "He'll never learn." She says, and then turns to us. "Hope both of you gets your girls and Eiko back." She leaves out the door.

'_I thought she'd be disappointed.'_ I thought. '_What was with all that flirting then?'_

"I guess there's no way to stop you two." Freya said. "But remember, this is not just your war, so don't even think about fighting Kuja now. As soon as you find the girls, leave."

"Alright." Zidane nodded.

"And Ron, I know how much you want Kuja as well, but please don't go after him." Freya said.

"I understand." I said.

Freay nodded and then turned to Vivi. "Come on, Vivi. Let's go."

"Freya. Wait." Vivi protested until he felt the regent tug on his coat.

"Let them go, Vivi." He says. "They'll be alright." He and Freya take their leave.

"Sorry I can't take you with me." Zidane said. "But I have to go with my instincts on this one. I don't know what else to say..."

"I'm kinda of the same way." I added. "I'm just going along I feel is right."

"Okay, Zidane, Ron... Good luck." Vivi says. "Come on, Choco, let's get to a safer place."

"Kweehh!!" Choco nodded as he follows the black mage out the door.

"Well, let's get up there!" Zidane said.

"Roger." I nodded. Both of us started to ran up until the castle started shaking.

"Whooooa!" Zidane shouted, trying to keep his balance.

"Why did this have to happen now!?" I yelled, keeping my balance. As soon as it was over, we tried going up again.

"What the heck was that!?" Zidane asked.

"I have no idea...ahh!" I shouted once I noticed my veins glowing red.

"What is it!?" Zidane looked at me. "Oh no, not again!"

"I think that ship is here!" I said. "We better hurry!"

"Yeah, if you're hurt we need to book!" He replied. That's when the castle shook again. "GEEZ!"

"AAAH!" I held on to the stair railing as it shook, and was also worrying when the pain was coming.

* * *

(3rd POV)

The Invincible's "eye" shoots a large beam down at Alexander, making large halos around it.

[AAAHH!!!] The summoners heard the holy eidolon cry out in pain as they see his wings darken and disintegrate as if the airship was burning it.

Lovrina and Dagger gasped as the Alexander begun to weaken. Eiko was horrified as well until she saw something sparking behind her. "Dagger, Lovrina, look!" She pointed to the sword under Alexander's head; the sword was acting up as purple lighting danced around it like mad. "What's wrong with Alexander?"

"I don't know..." Lovrina said, looking up. She gasped as she saw past Alexander's head. "That eye is back!"

"Where!?" Eiko asked. She gasped too seeing the bottom of the airship, pouring on the blasts. "Wouldn't that mean that Ron is in pain again somewhere?"

That's when Lovrina put on a more horrified look. _'I hope Ron's not near this place. I hated seeing him hurt like that at the Iifa Tree...'_

While they were still staring at the sword, Dagger's pendant was attracting the lightning as she tried to push it away. '_What's going on!?'_ Suddenly, the giant sword extended, chopping Alexander's head off! That in turn, caused the pendant's energy to gather and knock Dagger off her feet. "AAHH!!" She screamed.

"Dagger!" The sisters turned around and tried to reach her, but the lightning pushed both of them back and broke off the platform they were on. Things were look bad as that piece of the castle starts falling.

'_Someone help me!'_ Dagger cried out in her mind.

Enter Zidane jumping with a banner cord in hand and rescues her, by grabbing her away from the fall. Dagger, happy to see him hugs him for dear life and also because they need to hang on to the cord.

* * *

(Ron's POV)

Me and Zidane split up trying to reach the girls, Zidane finally got to Dagger. I had another banner cord ready to go. I saw Eiko and Lovrina about to fall off. "Time to go!" I grabbed the cord and starting swinging over to them. I could hear them both scream as they fell. "HANG ON!!!" I was able to time it right, when Eiko saw me and she got ready to grab either me or the cord. I held out my left hand and caught Lovrina, while Eiko held on to my waist. "Gotcha!!"

"Ron, is that you!?" Lovrina asked.

"It's me," I said, trying to see where Zidane and Dagger were. As I was doing that, Lovrina held on to me in a tight hug. "Glad to see you and you're sister are okay, too!"

"I'm glad you're not hurt!" She cried. "That eye came back and..."

"Yeah, surprising it didn't hurt me either!" I said back.

"Where's Zidane and Dagger!?" Eiko asked.

I looked around and found them about to swing near us. "Here they come!" Lovrina and Eiko saw Zidane and Dagger holding each other, which made the youngest summoner jealous.

"Why couldn't he have caught and held me like that!?" She scowled.

Lovrina and I looked at each other and started laughing a bit. All of us swung back to the bottom of Alexander's steps. I basically leaned against wall, catching my breath. Never in my entire life, thought I'd pull a Tarzan stunt to save some girls.

"Dagger..." I turned around to see Zidane talking to Dagger. "I'm sorry... I don't know why I wasn't honest with you..." Dagger was silent for some reason, but the look on her face was telling him she accepted his apology.

"Zidane..." Eiko said. "We really made a big mess, didn't we?"

"Most likely Kuja did." I said, still staring at my red veins. "And that eye that keeps showing up..."

"Yeah, why is it not hurting you again?" Zidane asked, earning an angry look from Lovrina. "Not that I'm hoping for it..."

Another tremor causes the castle to shake.

"We'll talk later!" I shouted. "Let's get out of here!" We ran inside the door, running as fast as we could to the outside. As we got to the front... "AAHHHHHH!!!!" The pain finally came, and it was more intense than what happened at the Iifa Tree. I fell to the ground, holding my arms.

"No!" Lovrina cried out.

"Oh man, that thing's about to fire again!" Zidane shouted.

"We need to jump into the water, it's our only hope!" Eiko said.

"Zidane, help me with him." Lovrina said, holding me up by my left side and Zidane came over to help up my right side.

"Let's go!" Everyone started running to the water as the Invincible fires a beam and takes out the castle as we all jump into the water. That's when I blacked out...

* * *

(3rd POV)

Garland watches from inside the Invincible. From the energy pool, he sees more energy being absorbed by the airship. "More souls have returned..." The old man says. "In microscopic proportions, the process still continues after thousands of years. Eventually, these circulating souls will no longer belong to Gaia. They must never be circulated back..." He sighed a bit. "Kuja did well. If only he had lasted longer... I never imagined he would choose to end his remaining days on Gaia... Perhaps, this was his fate, set in ages past." He starts to leave the energy pool room. "Eclipse, the pain I've inflicted upon you was a warning to not defy me as Kuja has. You are still a servant of mine and I can end your life." He makes it to the bridge, controlling the ship to fly away from Alexandria's remains. "I, too, cannot escape my fate; someday Kuja, I must face your counterpart..."

* * *

Finally! I've got this done! Sorry for waiting so late; after getting home, I had to take care of Christmas shopping for the folks and my college's email systems were being upgraded so it was hard to reach all of you. But, I'm back baby and finally got a chance to update the story!

**Next time:** Our heroes wake up in Lindblum. (Scene of Lindblum being reconstructed)

But we were heavily devastated, especially Dagger. (Scene of Dagger at a telescope on top of the castle)

But now we need a plan... (Scene of everyone gathering in the Regent's conference room)

Hopefully we can better ourselves, since someone's still alive... (Scene of hideout with an airship at the docks, with our villain walking out of it)

And the return of a bandit is not something we need now... (Scene of Callisto, attacking Ron and Lovrina)

**Next Chapter:** Coming Back to Lindblum: The Return of Callisto

Please read and review! Later!


	4. CH 34: Return to Linblum

**Duelist of Dawn:** Hello again, readers! I hope you had a very Merry Christmas!

**Vivi:** And that you had a great new year, and continue to do so!

**Duelist of Dawn:** Well said, Vivi! I'm finally off writer's block; it's why I kept at my other story for a while. So I really gotta refresh the ol' brain for the next chapter. And I've been fighting some illness during my time.

**Vivi:** Well it has been cold outside. You should bundle up more.

**Duelist of Dawn:** That's true. Anywho, to all my favorite readers I hope my absence hasn't turned you away. I hope you continue reading. Vivi, the disclaimer please?

**Vivi:** The Duelist of Dawn doesn't own FFIX. He owns Ron and Lovrina.

**Duelist of Dawn:** Thanks, now let's start the new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Return to Lindblum: Aftermath**

* * *

(Lindblum-Business District)

It's been three days since the tragedy that befell Alexandria. After that devastating attack, everyone escaped on the Blue Narcissus and the Hilde Garde 2. Mainly, everyone got on the boat since the airship was still a flying disaster, waiting to happen. But even the airship managed to dock before giving out.

Zidane, Ron, Dagger, Lovrina and Eiko were found unconscious after the explosion, but Zidane and Ron looked totally bad. With Zidane, some of the debris from the explosion knocked out the young ex-thief. For Ron, it was mainly the pain from that airship that did the work.

Luckily for Dagger, Eiko and Lovrina they were able to wake up in the middle of the second day with bruises. Steiner was found and carried out by Amarant, Freya and Lani under some debris thanks to Choco's tracking skills. Vivi was able to find the Tantalus gang and found the town survivors all outside Alexandria. But knowing them, it would become very difficult for them to continue but all of them were strong enough to move on and began rebuilding as soon as they were well enough.

Presently, Minister Artania and the Regent were walking through the Business District of Lindblum. The place was getting a lot better due to everyone doing their part of reconstructing the entire town.

"As you can see, the reconstruction is moving right along." Artania noted to his Regent.

"Good." Cid nodded. "We've started building airship No. 3. It's going well, too gwok. Many engineers from the Industrial District have volunteered." He sighed a bit. "Our people are so strong. I never realized it until now..."

"They have faith in you, Regent." Artania told him. "That is why they can be strong. They are proud to be citizens of Lindblum."

Regent Cid could help but smile at everyone; he would see to it that Lindblum would continue to thrive, well long after his time. "As soon as Lindblum is finished repairing, we'll send all remaining help to Alexandria and Burmecia to quickly help out in their damage."

"As you wish, Sire." Artania responded.

"AAH...ACHOOO!!!" A loud sneeze was heard from way behind them. The minister and Regent turned to see a familiar face walking up towards them.

"Baku?"

The leader of Tantalus made himself known, along with Blank.

"Hey, Regent. What's goin' on?" Baku greeted.

Regent Cid shrugged his shoulders. "I'm tired from working day and night on a new airship..." He said. "Hey, why don't you come by the research center and give us a hand sometime?"

The Tantalus men looked like they heard something crazy coming from the oglop's mouth. They pointed to each other. "You talkin' to both of us?"

"Heh, heh, heh. I'm just kidding." Cid chuckled. "We already have enough people gwok working on it."

Blank and Baku breathed a sigh of relief. The leader then remembered something... "Oh... Do you know how Zidane's doing?"

"He's fine." Cid replied. "In fact, he's probably awake now."

"Blank, go to the castle and see how he's doing." Baku said.

"Got it." Blank said, about to walk off.

"Oh, and tell him and Ron to come to my room." Cid added.

Blank shrugs and walks off.

* * *

(Ron's POV)(Lindblum Castle's Guest Room)

"Oh..." I woke up feeling like I had a hangover. The problem with that was I never had one. Aside from the major headache, my back felt good as I was lying on a soft bed. I looked to see I was at Lindblum Castle, in the guest rooms. I pushed the covers off of me, gladly I still had my clothes on and walked around, seeing if I could. I felt a little shaky, but got my balance straightened faster than I thought.

"How in the world did I get here?" I wondered. I walked downstairs to see if the others were in beds like mine. "Zidane!" I ran over to the only occupied bed to see the guy with a bruise on his forehead. "Damn, what happened to you?" All I could remember was entering Alexandria's castle, fighting a crazy book, saving Lovrina and Eiko from falling debris...

"Wait! Where are they!?" I shouted, looking around.

"Hey... turn down your voice..." I turned around to see Zidane shifting in his bed. He had finally awoken. "Ron...? That you?"

"Good morning." I told him.

"You sure you should be standing around?" He asked. "After what happened last night, I'm surprised you didn't go into a coma."

"Coma?" I asked.

"Your body reacted to that strange airship in the sky that blasted Alexandria. You had Lovrina worried."

My eyes widened at that. "She okay?"

Looking around the place, he replied with, "I'm the wrong guy you should be asking. I'm wondering how I got here. Plus, I hope Dagger, Eiko and the rest of the gang got out okay."

"Me too..." I said, sadly.

"Guys."

Both of us jumped at the voice and saw Blank coming into the room. "Hey guys, how are you feelin'?"

"I feel fine." I said. "A little headache, though."

"Okay, I guess..." Zidane added. "By the way... Do you know where Dagger is?"

Blank shook his head. "No, I haven't seen her. Maybe she's upstairs by the telescope."

In a rush, Zidane zipped pass us, running out of the room saying, "Oh yeah!"

"Wow, look at him go." I said.

"Man, isn't there anything on his mind besides girls...?" Blank asked, with an exasperated look on his face.

"Well, I'd be worried about someone I cared about." I told him. "Just I'd be asking you something else."

"Like?"

"How did we get here? Last thing I remember was escaping the castle."

"Finally, a sensible person!" Blank exclaimed. He calmed down to tell me the details. "Things were so chaotic; it took forever to find you guys. No one really got hurt except you and Zidane. I heard you two pulled some crazy stunt."

"Yeah... Eiko, Dagger and Lovrina were in trouble, so..."

"Man, I knew Zidane would always show off," He interrupted, "but I thought you had more sense in saving lives. You two got hurt pretty bad because of that."

"When you got three girls falling out of your reach, and one of them you care about the most; you'd tend to do crazy things." I said.

"Whatever." Blank waved off. "After we found you guys, we stole a ship by the port and escaped."

"Wow... And all of this happened yesterday?"

"Yesterday? Dude, you and Zidane slept three days straight..."

"THREE DAYS!?" I couldn't believe it; longest I slept was a half a day, but three? I got knocked out hard!

"Yup, surprised that you're well after all that." Blank said. "By the way, Cid said he wanted to talk to you in the royal chamber. And I guess, I have to wait for Zidane to pour his guts out to that girl before I tell him."

"I'll meet him on the way." I offered. "Sounds like you had a rough day yourself."

"Thanks, I did." Blank said, sitting down on one of the beds.

"See you later, man." I waved to him and walked out of the room.

* * *

(Lindblum Castle Docks) (3rd POV)

At the Serpent's Gate, two Lindblum guards were doing their rounds until...

"Hey what's that?" The first one asked, running over to what he saw. The second, idle soldier ran after his partner and saw something wearing pink, drenched with water. It was lying face down on the ground, motionless. "Man... This doesn't look good."

"Yeah... Whatever it is, I think it's dead." The idle soldier agreed. "Should we get a doctor?"

"Hey!" Both of the soldiers cringed as their Elite Officer showed up behind them. "You two are supposed to be on duty."

Both soldiers turned around and shakily saluted their superior. "C-Captain! I-I'm sorry, sir, but we found this weird thing by the shore."

The Elite Guard looked behind them and saw the pink thing on the ground. "Step aside." He ordered as the let him through. "I used to be a sea dog, so I know a thing or two about these things." He checked for any vital signs of life, but he didn't feel anything. "...It's dead." He confirmed while turning around to the guards. "Go find a doctor right away."

Unbeknownst to him, that pink thing got up in a hurry and spooked the two guards, making them hightail it inside. The Elite Guard mistook it for following orders, eagerly.

"I'll be damned." He smiled proudly and turned around with his eyes closed. "They got their butts movin' in a hurry. It's about time I started getting some respect around here." But as soon as he opened his eyes, he found that the pink thing was alive. And it wasn't just any pink thing... "AAAAH!" The Elite Guard high-tails it out of there.

It was Quina! She looks around the place and shakes most of the water off herself.

"...Where is this?" She says, confused at her current location. The Qu was about worry more until...

*Rumble…*

...She felt her stomach glowing. "Oh... I so hungry..." Her one track mind sent her inside the castle, off to find something to feast on.

* * *

(With Zidane)

After taking the elevator to the top floor, Zidane took the top floor and rushed towards the side hall that lead to one of the tower's telescopes overlooking the land of Lindblum. And looking inside the telescope was Dagger, looking better than ever after the incident three days ago.

"Well, look who's here." Zidane said. Dagger didn't turn around at the sound of the voice, but she knew it was her savior. She gave off a soft smile, happy that he was alright. "Man, we went through some crazy stuff, huh?" Zidane continued. "I honestly didn't think I was gonna make it this time. But as you can see, I'm alright now." Dagger didn't respond, still looking over the plains.

"Dagger... Is something wrong?" Zidane asked. She finally turned around shook her head. "Ohhh, okay." Zidane developed a sly smirk. "You're so happy to see me, you don't know what to say." He turned around and grinned. "I didn't know you loved me so much." We when he didn't hear a response, he felt worried. Little did he know, Dagger was fidgeting a bit hearing that statement.

'Did I do something wrong...?' The ex-thief thought. "Alright, what did I do wrong?"

Dagger shook her head again.

'...Maybe she's just tired. A lot has happened since Brahne's death... I'd better cheer her up.' He thought again before talking. "Hey, remember that promise we made before the Festival of the Hunt? You still owe me a date. Come on. Let's go." He said cheerfully.

Dagger was now starting to think about it, but Zidane mistook it for annoyance.

'...I think she's starting to get annoyed. Maybe I should leave her alone.' He thought. "I guess you have a lot on your mind right now. Sorry to bother you. I'll see you later." With that, he runs back down the stairs.

'Zidane... You're so sweet. Thank you.' Dagger thought, smiling.

* * *

(Ron's POV)

After riding the elevator, I made it to the upper floor. A part of me was thinking what the regent wanted with me and Zidane, but the other was think I should see how everyone else is doing. The latter won of course, seeing that I haven't seen anyone in three days. I still couldn't believe that.

"Yo!" I turned to the side seeing Zidane coming from the side hallway.

"How's Dagger?" I asked him.

"She needs to be alone for right now." He replied. "I was talking to her, but she didn't talk to me."

"With all that's happened, yeah she does need some alone time." I said. "Oh, and Cid wanted to see us in the Royal Chamber ahead."

"What does he want?"

"I'm about to found out, after I see everyone else."

"Oh yeah, I hope no one got seriously hurt like we did." Zidane wondered.

Instead of taking the stairs leading to the Regent's room, we heard familiar voices coming from the room under the Regent's. "Sounds like they're okay to me."

"You're gonna tell Lovrina about what you said to me, at Alexandria?" Zidane asked.

"Maybe, but not in front of a crowd." I replied. "Sometime after we're done with Cid's meeting."

"Then, let's go see him first." The ex-thief said, running up the stairs with me following. The doors were guard by two of the elite soldiers.

"Go right ahead. The regent is expecting you." The guard said, opening the big doors for us.

We walked into the Regent's room and were met by the Regent and Artania.

"Gwok! At last, the heroes have awakened." The regent greeted.

"Morning, guys." I greeted.

"I heard you wanted to see us." Zidane said. "What's up?"

"After reviewing the attack on Alexandria, we discovered some interesting facts..." Cid informed us. "...facts, I think, you all should know gwok."

"That's good, we can catch up on what we've been missing since we were out." I said.

"The others are waiting in the conference room." Artania said. "We can begin the meeting at any time."

"Alright, we'll give them time to reminisce before we begin." The regent said.

Artania nodded, before turning to me and Zidane. "Please, follow me."

Artania led us out of the Regent's room and downstairs into the room where we once ate our meals after the Festival of the Hunt was over. Except for Dagger, who was still at the telescope, Freya, Steiner, Vivi, Eiko, Lovrina, Lani, Choco and Lovrina were around the table looking bored out of their minds. Time to liven things up...

"Hey guys!" I said, grabbing their attention.

"Did you miss us?" Zidane added, having the same idea I did.

"Zidane! Ron!" Eiko and Vivi ran over and hugged the both of us.

"Kweehh!!" Choco ran up and nuzzled against me, with me petting him back.

Afterwards, Lovrina walked up to me and hugged me. "Welcome back." She whispered.

"Feels good to be back." I replied, hugging her back before we let go. The look on her face told me that she was deeply worried about me. I could help but smile.

"How are you feeling?" Freya asked us.

"Okay, I guess." Zidane replied.

"Well enough to walk, that's for sure." I said.

"Good!" Eiko said. "It was boring without you guys."

"You two are very resilient, you know that?" Lani asked. "I was thinking you boys would be vegetables the rest of you lives."

"As much as I eat them, I would not like to become one." I said, making her laugh.

"Amarant was worried, too." Lani added.

The red head was leaning against wall, and scoffed. "I thought you were dead, so what?"

"Was Steiner the same way?" Zidane grinned.

"Slience!" Steiner shouted. "It was only because the princess was worried about you!"

"So he does care..." I said, making the knight growl again.

"I'm glad you two are alright." Vivi spoke up.

"And Lovrina stayed by your side the whole time you were out, Ron." Eiko said, grinning. The elder sister started blushing as soon as her sister's words left her mouth.

"Really?" I asked them.

"Uh..."

We were all interrupted by the sight of Regent Cid's throne being lead down by two mechanical arms, nearly spooking us out. The regent looked around at all of us.

"Is that everyone?" Cid asked.

"We are still missing the princess." Steiner informed.

"...She's upstairs, by the telescope." Zidane said.

"I'll go get her." Eiko declared, running off.

Zidane tried to stop her by she was already out the door. "Wait! ...Oh well."

"Let's begin." Cid said. "Where should I start...?"

"Alexandria would be a good start..." Lani suggested.

"Very well..."

* * *

(With Dagger)(3rd POV)

Dagger stands by the telescope, contemplating everything that has happened three days ago...

'...... Alexandria is gone...' She thought. 'I still can't believe it... So many people were killed. The survivors are homeless and destitute. How could this have happened...? Maybe I shouldn't have listened to Eiko and Lovrina and summoned Alexander...' She then shook her no. 'It's not her fault.' She then finally broke down. 'It's my fault! I never should have run away from home! I got everyone involved in this: Zidane, Vivi, Steiner, Ron ...everyone... Had I stayed with Mother, maybe I could've stopped her.' She started to gather herself a bit, but still had tears coming out. '...It's all my fault. ...... I shouldn't have assumed the throne... I thought I could make amends, but... I've only brought misery to everyone. ...What am I going to do now?'

* * *

(Ron's POV)(Conference Room)

"...The town is now in shambles. Many innocent lives were lost." Steiner reported.

"Gwok ...I can imagine." Cid said. We all talked about what transpired in Alexandria. All of us had sad feelings, one way or another.

"Her Highness is probably beyond despair." Artania told us.

"With all that's happened, it'd be hard not to feel that way..." Lovrina said, sadly.

"I have never witnessed such tragedy." The Pluto Knight said. "There was nothing we could do. We fought with everything we had, but to no avail. Beatrix and I were prepared to give our lives." He looked more somber at the last sentence "...I don't know what happened to her."

"How'd you wake up?" I asked him.

"The same as you, but I woke up two days earlier." He replied.

"We have spent much time and effort rebuilding Lindblum." Artania said. "But I believe it will take much longer for our people to overcome their losses. Those who survived have a long, tough road ahead of them."

"Burmecia, Cleyra, Lindblum and now Alexandria..." Freya wondered. "Kuja has vanquished all four nations. What is he trying to accomplish?"

"I think it was once Alexander..." Everyone turned to me.

"How'd you figure that?" Cid asked me.

"Of course, the jewel!" Lovrina realized. "Each of the four nations, aside from Burmecia, carried a piece of the jewel used to summon Alexander. The last one was kept in Madain Sari."

"And he tried gain power..." I added in. "That's why he got to Bahamut and then tried to get Alexander..."

"But that airship destroyed him, I wonder why..."

"Who knows!?" Zidane yelled. "Let's just go get Kuja!"

"It's not that easy." Amarant said. "Kuja's powers are beyond ours. How do you plan to fight him?"

That shut Zidane up as he couldn't find an answer.

"Kuja is a man of many mysteries, indeed." Cid pondered. "I still can't believe what I saw when we were evacuating from Alexandria."

"What!? What did you see?" Zidane asked.

"I saw him escape on my stolen airship, Hilda Garde 1 gwok. There were black mages onboard, too."

"Black mages?" I asked. "Like the ones Brahne used.

"No, they weren't any old black mages, they were talking normally!"

Me, Zidane, Choco and Vivi were astonished by that realization.

"NO!" Vivi cried out.

"No way... Are you sure about this?" Zidane asked.

Cid nodded. "There's no doubt."

"WHY!? Why are they with Kuja...?" Vivi was more than horrified at that realization.

* * *

(3rd POV) (Kuja's location)

Speaking of Kuja, he was inside some indoor hangar cave, walking off a blue airship, assumingly the Hilda Garde I. Surprisingly, he still had that worried look when Garland took control of the Invincible.

"That blast almost destroyed our ship..." He said. "For a second, I thought I was..." Finally, he just started laughing "...Hahahahaha! What am I thinking! What can that old fool do to me!? He can't kill me! Nothing can!" He shouted to the sky. "...Besides, he's too late. The wheels are already in motion. I won't let him interfere."

Kuja descends from the airship and had some black mages follow him. Once he reaches the entrance, the two runaway jesters, Zorn and Thorn come up to him.

"What happened, Master?" Zorn asked.

"Terrible injuries, you have suffered." Thorn said, looking at Kuja's body.

"Shut up!" He yelled, freaking out the clowns. "...If I can't have Alexander, so be it. I'll find another eidolon soon enough." He turned around to face the black mage right behind him. "Hey, you!"

"I am Mr. 234." The black mage responded.

"Shut up! I didn't ask for your number!" Kuja yelled. "Are the preparations complete?"

"Yes." 234 said.

Kuja scoffed. "It's about time. Hahaha... Zidane, Eclispe, your roles in my play are far from over." He turned to Zorn and Thorn. "I'm gonna go rest now. Get back to work."

He went inside the place with everyone going to their designated jobs.

(Conference Room)(Ron's POV)

* * *

Regent Cid was telling us about how he really turned into an oglop; it turns out he went off skirt chasing and his wife got furious about it..

"...So basically, your wife got mad at you and used her magic to turn you into an oglop." I summarized his story. "Why the heck did you do that and your married?"

The Regent sighed. "Sad story, isn't it? My lecherous character has led to my undoing."

"But how did Kuja get a hold of Lady Hilda's airship?" Steiner wondered.

"Gwok! That's what I'd like to know." The regent replied, feeling angry. "He probably commandeered it to further his mad schemes, whatever they may be. In any case, I must get Hilda and her airship back somehow gwok!"

"What a shame, for a ruler to end up like this..." Freya muttered. "But we can't ignore this situation. Kuja must be stopped!"

"Indeed!" Steiner agreed. "We must deal with him before it is too late!"

"It's easier said than done." Lani said. "We don't know where he is. We don't even have an airship to look for him."

"She's right. No. 2 is still gwok out of commission." Cid added. "And I doubt I can oversee the construction of a new airship in my current form. If only I were gwok a man again... Artania, is there anything that can be done?"

"I have spoken to Doctor Tot regarding this matter and asked him to join us." Artania informed his regent. "He should be here any minute."

"That's wonderful!" Steiner praised. "I'm certain Doctor Tot will be most helpful!"

"I'm sorry I'm late." We see Doctor Tot coming into the room. "With the Gargant taking me to Pinnacle Rocks, it was tough to get around the monsters."

"Please forgive me for calling you on such short notice, Doctor." Artania said. "Thank you very much for giving up your precious time to come here."

"Please, Minister. You need not be so formal." Tot said to the minister before turning to the rest of us. "I heard what happened in Alexandria. I am so relieved to see you all again." He then did a recount noticing two people missing. "Hmm? Where is the princess? Eiko is missing, too." He gasped. "Are they alright!?"

"Don't worry, Doc. They're alright." Zidane told him.

"Eiko's out looking for Dagger right now." Lovrina added.

The doctor let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, I see. Well, that's a relief."

"So, Doctor Tot, I was wondering--"

"HEY, GUYS!"

Cid was interrupted by Eiko running back into the room.

"Geez, what's up?" Zidane asked.

"Ho-ho-ho. I see you are as energetic as ever." Tot amusedly said.

Eiko was looking sad as the ground. "It's Dagger. She's..."

"What!? What's wrong!?" Zidane went up to her.

The youngest summoner took a deep breath and replied, "...I think she's lost her voice. She can't talk anymore."

"What!?"

"WHAT!!!?"

Most of us gasped at what we heard, but Zidane and Steiner were heavily affected.

"Just come with me! She's in the guest room." Eiko told us before running off.

"Wait! Hold on!" Eiko runs off before Lovrina could stop her.

"We should go see how Dagger's doing now." I said.

"I'll be back in a minute!" Zidane told everyone. "Come on, Doc!"

"I'm coming, too!" Steiner said.

"And me!" Lovrina added.

Cid nodded. "Let's postpone this meeting."

"I agree, sire..." Artania said. He turned to everyone in the room. "We will resume this meeting later."

"Zidane, Ron, report back to me after you find out more about her condition."

"Alright, we'll be back." I said as me and the rest of us ran to the elevator.

Dr. Tot came as well, as we made it to the guest room.

"Please wait! Huff-Huff-Heave-Heave." Yet, we ran so fast, we kinda left him in the dust.

"Sorry, Doc." Zidane told him.

"There you guys are!" Eiko ran up to us. "She's sitting on her bed." We followed her upstairs to the higher beds, where Dagger was sitting with a sad look on her face, and she was probably crying as well.

Zidane and I approached her slowly. "...Dagger?"

She looked over to us and tried to respond, but no words were coming out of her mouth.

"Dagger, are you alright...?" Lovrina asked. Still Dagger couldn't respond, but she shook her head.

"This is a bad joke." Zidane said. "Doctor, isn't there anything you can do?"

Tot looked down for a moment. "What tragedy..." He said. "The princess has indeed lost her voice. After all that she has gone through--the death of her mother, the destruction of her beloved kingdom... She has suffered so much pain."

"So basically her loss of voice is psychological." I confirmed.

"Dagger..." Eiko muttered softly.

"So that's it!? There's no hope!?" Zidane yelled at the doctor.

"Calm down..." Lovrina stepped up to him.

"Like Ron said, it's psychological so I believe this is only temporary." Tot said. "But it may be months, even years before she can speak again... until she can overcome her grief."

"So, all we can do is wait?" Zidane asked.

"I'm afraid so... This is no ordinary illness. We must keep her heart at peace. That is all I can think of."

Steiner kneeled down in front of his princess, also in grief. "Princess, please forgive me!!!"

"...Eiko, can you look after her for awhile?" Lovrina asked her little sister.

"...Sure. What are you gonna do?" She asked back.

"I'll tell ya." Zidane jumped in. "Find Kuja and beat the crap out of him!" He turned to Tot. "Doc, I need an airship to find Kuja. Tell me how to turn Cid back into a human! That's the only way!"

"You really need to calm down..." I said to him. "I want Kuja as much as you for causing all of this chaos, but let's go see the regent first."

Zidane nodded and turned to the knight. "Come on, Rusty. Get up."

"Princess, sniffle-sniffle! Please... Say something! sniffle-sniffle!"

Zidane turned to Eiko next. "You're gonna have to baby-sit him, too..."

"Okay..." Eiko muttered.

* * *

(Royal Chamber)

Zidane, Lovrina, Dr. Tot and I went back to Cid and told him everything that happened to her niece. He was very saddened by it, but had to move on. He had to get back to being a human, create a new airship and find Kuja so we could stop this mess.

"So... gwok is there any hope for me?" The regent asked.

"...I'm sorry, sire." Tot apologized. "We must find the person who cast the spell to reverse the effect."

"Dammit..." Zidane cursed.

"Well, let's get searching." I said.

"Even though it won't be easy..." Lovrina added.

"...Actually, there may be another way." The doctor brought up. "Long ago, I read a book on metamorphosis that discussed methods to reverse the effect."

Regent Cid gasped. "Is this true!?"

Tot nodded. "Yes. However, I don't know if it is a reliable source. The book had a rather comical tone."

"Is there a chance that I could die from it?" Cid cringed.

Tot shook his head. "I doubt it would be lethal, sire. We will simply mix three ingredients and apply the formula to your body."

"Let's just try it." Zidane said, trying to rush to the job.

"Gwok! That's easy for you to say." The regent yelled at the tailed boy.

I sighed. "What are the three ingredients, Doc?"

"Unusual Potion, Beautiful Potion, and Strange Potion." He counted off. "They must be mixed in a 5:2:3 ratio." He pulled out an empty bottle. "Use this bottle for the mixture.

"Oh... Magicians of early times often used those potions." Artanina noted. "They were all fairly common in the old times."

"Yes. I expected the ingredients to have such a powerful cure to be more exotic, too." To said. "But as you mentioned, they are no longer popular, so I do not know if we can find them."

"...I think Cinna has the Unusual Potion." Zidane wondered.

"We'll take care of this, Regent." Lovrina noted.

"Cool, we'll go downtown and look for the ingredients." I said. "And we could take one potion each!"

"Sounds like the master plan to me." Zidane agreed. "Let's go."

"I'm counting on you three gwok." Cid said as we left for the air cab.

* * *

I know the last chapter promised Callisto, but I decided to save it for next chapter. Had a little writer's block on that one, but I promise a great battle to come and possibly a confession of sorts...

**Next time:** Zidane, Ron and Lovrina now go into town to search for the three potions. (Scene of the three mentioned people combing the town.)

We also meet some familiar and new faces... (Scene of a Burmecian couple with children)

Of course, Callisto is not what we need right now... (Scene of Callisto, attacking Ron and Lovrina)

**Next Chapter:** Coming Back to Lindblum: The Return of Callisto

Please Read and Review!


	5. CH 35: The Return of Callisto

**Duelist of Dawn:** I have returned again! And I can finally bring you a battle!

(Applause)

**Lani: **Duelist!

**Duelist of Dawn:** Uh oh! Uh... hey, Lani, ahh!

**Lani:** (puts her giant axe in front of DoD's face) About time you invited me! How come you didn't invite me in the past!?

**Duelist of Dawn: **You never called or sent me a message.

**Lani:** I don't need one! I can come and go anywhere I please! I should just hurt you right now

**Duelist of Dawn:** Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! If you do that, I got a whole mess of reviewers who would love to avenge me!"

**Lani:** Like who?

**Duelist of Dawn:** Let's see... there's Cyrus Truth, Hiiro Mizutani, FF & STH, Solark, No Romance, Khiruki and Solark. Plus, I know the Exile's got mad skills; and we go back! And I wouldn't lie if any of the others had some skills to take you on.

**Lani:** Impressive... fine I'll let you go, as long as I start the chapter.

**Duelist of Dawn: **Put away the axe and I'll let you.

**Lani: **(puts away her axe)

**Duelist of Dawn:** Thank you. (turns to the audience) I don't own Final Fantasy 9, but I do own Ron, Lovrina and Callisto, because I added them!

**Lani: **Now start the chapter! And bring me some popcorn!!

* * *

**Chapter 35:**

**The Return of Callisto!**

* * *

(Air Cab Station)- (Lindblum Castle)

After the meeting with Regent Cid; Lovrina, Zidane and I were sent to find the three potions that could possibly turn Cid back into a human.

"I still say we should go look for Hilda." I said. I know something bad was gonna go wrong with this, but I couldn't remember what...

"But what if this potions stuff works?" Zidane asked.

"It's pretty big 'if'" I replied. "This could turn Cid into something worse than an oglop."

"Come on, Ron." Lovrina said. "What could be worse than an oglop?"

"She's got a point." Zidane said. "If not a human, he could turn into something that helps us."

I pondered on that for a minute, before saying, "Okay, let's do it. Besides, it's his orders."

The young teen slapped me on the back. "That's the spirit! Now let's go!"

All of us headed to the cab attendant. "Good day to you all!" He greeted. "Where to?"

"Let's go to the Theater District." Zidane said. I didn't forget about the Industrial District being out of commission.

"Please step inside." The attendant said as he opened the doors. Once seated, the air cab got up and running and zoomed us out of there!

* * *

Zidane being used to it, was enjoying the ride. I was getting used it as well, seeing that I rode on these more times during the Festival of the Hunt. Lovrina didn't expect the speed as she screamed and clutched around my neck. Trying to help her feel safe, I held onto her with one arm while the other was hanging on to the seat, staying in balance. It was about two minutes until we reached the district in question.

"Welcome to the Theater District!" The air cab pilot said. "Watch your step when exiting the vehicle and have a nice day!"

Zidane jumped out and stretched himself out. "I'll never get tired of that!"

"Lovrina, were here." I told her.

She looked around and sighed as she found herself at the station. But she noticed, she was still holding onto me and removed her hands off around my neck. "Sorry." She said, blushing. "Hope I didn't hurt you."

"You're fine." I replied. "We should have told you about the air cab's speed, so Zidane and I should apologize." I got up out of the seat and guided Lovrina out. "Watch your step," I said, as she took my hand and stepped out of the cab. "Better?"

"Yeah," She replied. "You can let go now."

"Sorry," I said, blushing and rubbing the back of my head. I let go of her hand and turned around to meet Zidane's teasing grin. "Don't you say a word."

"What!?" Zidane said. "I wasn't gonna interrupt your alone time."

"It's not exactly alone with you around." I said, walking out of the stairs.

"That's true," I heard Zidane mutter before he and Lovrina followed.

The Theater District was still in reconstruction, but it was looking the best out of all the other places. I only seen a few people working on roofs and windows when I came out; either Atomos' attack hardly affected this area, or the people living here were fast workers.

Zidane let out a whistle. "Man, this place is almost brand new!"

"I heard about the attack on Lindblum from Dagger," Lovrina said, looking at all the buildings. "But it almost looks like it didn't even happen!"

"Give or take a few weeks or months, this district will be fine!" I said.

"Hey, isn't that...?"

"I think it is."

All of us heard two voices, male and female talking to each other.

"Yo!"

We all turned around to see a Burmecian couple calling over to us.

"How's it goin', guys!?" The male Burmecian asked, cheerfully. I gasped at who was talking to.

"Wei and Kal, right?" I asked, making sure I wasn't seeing things.

"That's right!" Kal replied.

"Hey, you're the couple we helped out from Burmecia!" Zidane figured out.

"Thank you again for your help in Burmecia." Wei said, gratefully.

"Ah, it was nothing." Zidane waved off.

"Yeah, you didn't have to stop a heavy statue from crushing these two." I muttered to the tailed boy. "Anyway, we're glad to see your husband's doing well." I said to Wei.

"Yeah, my leg's all healed, thanks to you guys." Kal said, shaking the once injured leg. "It was a struggle, but luckily, we were able to get here."

"Some of our friends made it to Lindblum, too," Wei added, "but they said many people died on the way."

"Geez..." Zidane muttered.

"Yeah, we're sorry to hear that." I said.

"...Yeah." It was then Kal and Wei noticed Lovrina. "Oh, who's your friend?"

"Right, this is Lovrina Carol." I introduced. "Sometime after Cleyra, we went to a new continent and met her and her little sister."

"It's very nice to meet you." Lovrina said, bowing.

"Likewise." Kal replied.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Wei asked me, causing the blush to appear on my face again.

"Uh...," was all I could say. Zidane busted out laughing as Lovrina tried to hold her laughter in.

"Did I say something wrong?" Wei asked.

"Actually..." Lovrina whispered something to her before.

"Oh..." Wei responded. "That's nice."

"By the way," Zidane stopped laughing. "How's the baby?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Kal snapped his fingers. I wanna show you something."

Wei gasped. "That's right!"

"Huh?" The rest of us asked.

Kal turned to a corner and shouted, "Hey! Come here!"

"Okay." We heard a little kid's voice call out. After that, there were the sounds of little feet running. Next thing, either of us know, we're greeted with five little rat children running towards us. All of them were wearing lime-colored shirts and shorts.

"Whoa!" Zidane exclaimed.

"There are five of them!?" I asked, just as shocked as Zidane.

"They're our children." Wei said, happily.

"I didn't think I could keep our promise." Kal admitted. If that statue hit him back in Burmecia, I didn't want to think how sad his wife would be...

"Oh, they're so cute!" Lovrina said, kneeling down to the kids' height.

The first one looked at Zidane, Lovrina and I with curiousity. "Who're they, Daddy?"

"They're my saviors." Kal replied.

"Oh..." The second child said.

"What's a savior?" The third one asked.

"A savior...is a really important friend." Wei explained, trying to explain it without going into how we became saviors.

"Oh..." The fourth child replied.

"I want a savior, too." The fifth child jumped up.

"The guys look cool." The third kid said, making me smile at that.

"Heh, heh, heh. I like your kids." Zidane said.

"And she's pretty." The second one pointed to Lovrina.

She patted the one who spoke on the head. "You're sweet." She said.

"Someday, we're gonna return to Burmecia." Kal told us. "It's gonna take a lot of time and effort to rebuild our home."

"Right now, we're trying to get everyone together." Wei said.

"Can we go play now?" One of the kids asked.

"Sure." Wei told them, as the children went back over to the corner to play. Wei turned to us. "We must rebuild Burmecia for our children..."

"Make sure you come visit us once we're finished." Kal said.

Wei nodded. "Yes. After all, you are our saviors."

"I'll definitely be there." Zidane replied.

"I'd be honored to come." I added. _'Depending on how long it takes to beat Kuja...'_

"I'll also come." Lovrina said. "Oh, by the way, have you heard about the Strange or Beautiful Potions?"

Both Burmecians shook their heads.

"I've never heard of anything like that." Kal said.

"Neither have I." Wei added. "Sorry we couldn't be of any help."

"It's alright," Zidane replied. "Those potions are rare now so most people won't have them either."

"Well, we'll leave you to your family." I said. "Regent Cid needs those potions."

"Okay, good luck." Kal said.

"Take care." Wei added.

* * *

(3rd POV) (Lindblum Grand Castle)

With the subject of Burmecians at hand, Freya was also having a reunion with her people as well. After Regent Cid delayed the meeting, Freya was wandering around the mid-level of the castle. She was about to get some rest in the guest room until...

"Freya!"

"Over here!"

She looked down from the balcony and saw two Burmecian soldiers. Gray was there to help out Wei and Kal when they need help to leave Burmecia. Doyle was the soldier who tried to take on Beatrix before she got there.

"Gray! Doyle!" Freya ran down the stairs to meet them.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Gray said.

Freya nodded. "Likewise! I'm glad you all made it here."

"Yes, it was a long trip, but somehow, we found our way here." Doyle said. "Lucky the Cleyrans had that escape route that led us away from the explosion."

"I only wish the others were here, too..." Gray added, solemnly. "We've lost so many friends..."

"...Indeed." Freya nodded.

"We can't get down now." Gray said, taking himself out of the sorrow. "We have to go on, for their sake and ours."

"So, Freya, what are you going to do now?" Doyle asked.

"I'm going after Kuja with Zidane and the rest of the party." She replied. "And you?"

"We're going to regroup and embark on the reconstruction of Burmecia." Gray said. "Many of our comrades are still scattered all over the continent."

"Actually, we were hoping you would join us." Doyle added.

"Oh... Then I will see you all, as soon as I complete my objective." She said. "Please take care of things 'til then."

"Will do." Gray nodded.

"Good luck to you, too." Doyle said.

Freya smiled. "Thank you." She then left to retire at the guest room. But there was still one thing weighing heavily on her mind. 'I wish Sir Fratley were with us...'

* * *

(Ron's POV)(Theater District)

After leaving the couple and their children, Zidane, Lovrina and I all huddled together.

"Okay, time to go search for the potions." I said.

"I hear ya," Zidane nodded. "Since I can get the Unusual Potion from Cinna, you two can look around for the other potions."

"Good idea." Lovrina said, and then turned to me. "We should ask around for them.

I nodded and turned around to see an art studio. "Why don't we start there?"

"Let's..." She said. "Zidane, go ahead and find the Unusual Potion."

"Right, later." Zidane ran off towards stairs near the Air Cab Station.

"Dr. Tot said the Strange Potion is white and the Beautiful Potion is pink." Lovrina said, remembering what we're looking for. "So we if see those colors, we'll know what to use."

"Let's go check the studio." I said. She nodded and followed after me. There was no door, but I guessed it was a community building so we let ourselves in. Once inside, the place was filled with new and old artwork. Nothing that I could distinguish right of the back, but they were somewhat impressive.

"This seems more like an art museum, than a studio." I said.

"But it can easily pass off for one." Lovrina noted. "Maybe we can go to one after we stop Kuja."

"Sure thing," I nodded. "But before all that, let's find the owner of this place."

"He's right here..." Lovrina and I turned our heads to see a guy working on another painting. He was wearing a brown beret over his short, blonde hair, a green shirt and brown pants underneath a white cloak to protect him from getting paint on his clothes. "I see that you're admiring my work."

"Uh... yeah." I said. "Nice to meet you..."

"Name's Michael." He introduced himself. "And I don't mean to be rude to art admires, but why did you barge into mu house unannounced?"

"Oh sorry," Lovrina apologized. "We thought this was a studio that anyone could come into, and we came to ask a question."

"What's up?" He asked.

"Do you happened know about the Strange and Beautiful Potions?" I asked.

Michael racked his brian for the info, but he couldn't find it. "I've never heard of 'em. But I do have this white-colored potion in this room," He said, pulling out the bottle in question. "Do you need it?"

"Yeah, we're trying to help out the Regent with a problem that requires the potions we talked about." Lovrina explained.

"And that bottle fits the description we're looking for." I added.

"Oh, then it's for the Regent..." He handed me the potion. "I'm happy to help out the kingdom in his time of need."

"Thank you." We said.

"No problem." Michael nodded. "Give my regards to the Regent."

"Will do." I said as Lovrina and I left. "That was easy."

"Yeah, this could work out quicker than we thought when Zidane grabs the Unusual Potion." Lovrina added. "We should wait around until he gets it."

* * *

(3rd POV) (Tantalus Hideout)

Even though the Theater District was close to being repaired, some buildings needed time to repair. One of those buildings happens to be the Tantalus Hideout. Right now, all current members besides Baku were repairing the outsides, but it was hard without the proper tools. Only Cinna did, since that hammer of his doubled as his weapon of choice. The rest were struggling to help out.

Benero was trying to drive the nails into the board with his metal clamps. He was sweating bullets out in the sun. "It's gettin' hot." But as he was wiping the sweat of his brow, he almost slipped. "WHOAAAA!!!" Luckily, he caught on to the wall while keeping the ladder steady. "Damn. I hate heights."

On the ground, Marcus was about to grab some nails and start hammering but, "Hey, I need a hammer."

"Let's see..." Cinna said, looking around the outside. "Hold on. I'm gonna have to go find one."

"Just let me borrow yours." Marcus said, like it's the simplest thing in the world. But it wasn't...

"What!? No way!" Cinna held his hammer close to him. "Nobody uses my hammer but me!"

"Oh, come on..."

"No! No one touches my hammer but me!"

Marcus sighed. "Fine... But I still need something to drive in these nails."

"Okay. I'll try to find something." Cinna said, as he calmed down. He was about to head inside until...

"I thought you'd all be here." Everyone turned around to see Zidane walking about. "Hey guys!"

"Zidane! Are you alright!?" Marcus said, surprised to see him.

"I heard you got injured pretty bad!" Cinna said.

"You can walk. That's a good sign." Benero added.

Zidane grinned. "Yeah, looks like I'll live."

"Have you talked to Blank?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, I saw him at the castle." The tailed boy replied. "Still the same old person..."

"So what are you doing here?" Cinna asked. "Just stopping by to say hi?"

"Actually, I came here for a favor." Zidane replied. "Do you happen to have the Unusual Potion?"

"Yeah." Cinna nodded.

"Nice! Can I borrow it?"

"Yeah, sure. Hold on." Cinna goes inside the hideout to search for the potion.

"So, Zidane, are you ever going to rejoin us?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know..." Zidane wondered. "I'm gonna think about it after things settle down."

"It's boring without you." Benero whined.

At that time, Cinna returns with a bottle of an orange-colored liquid.

"Here you go." He says, giving the bottle to his friend. "What are you gonna use it for?"

"To turn Cid back into a human." Zidane replied.

Everybody had a confused expression on their faces like Zidane had lost his mind or something.

Zidane took that as a sign to leave. "Thanks a lot!" He yelled running off to meet Ron and Lovrina.

* * *

(Ron's POV)(In front of the Air Cab Station)

Lovrina and I were just talking about one of my stories from my past.

"...Once I turned 17, that's when job searching started for me." I said, remembering the number of jobs I applied for. "And it was crazy."

"Was it that tough?" She asked, with a hint of laughter in it.

"Of course, finding where I'm best at was the easy part." I continued. "But they are a pain in your feet! I was so happy to go on breaks and go to bed after the day was through!" I cringed remember not being able be off my feet for hours.

The summoner couldn't hold back anymore and laughed.

"It's not funny..." I said in mock anger.

"It is... I can imagine the relieved look on your face after you'd come home." Lovrina said as she stopped laughing, but kept the look of amusement on her face.

"I was very relieved." I added. "At least, it helped me workout before the... injection..." Remembering the pain every time that airship showed up, was more than I could bear. And that broke the happiness we had.

"Does it still hurt, after three days?" She said in a concerned tone, holding my right hand.

"More like the memory of it..." I replied. "But then again, if it's that eye on that airship I'm tied to, it's more likely to come about whenever I'm around."

"But, I don't think it could come back." Lovrina assured me. "I thought Kuja would've wanted to possess Alexander like he did Bahamut."

I snapped my fingers in realization. "Of course! I forgot about that!"

"What?"

"Remember those visions I told you about?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"One of them was about that airship." I said. "It was called the Invincible."

"Invincible?"

"Yeah, and it was tied in with Eclipse." It was all coming together as far as the airship goes. "And the syringe had his powers..." I stopped for a bit and lowered my voice into a whisper. "No... it's..."

"It's what?" Lovrina asked.

"That liquid inside the syringe, it's not the power Eclipse had..." I couldn't believe it. "It IS Eclipse!"

The summoner gasped. "You mean...?"

"Something must've happened to him and the creator broke his body down into chemical form." I figured. "And then it got injected into me!"

"That's sick!"

We turned around to see Zidane walking up to us with an orange-colored potion. "Ron, you got something living inside you?"

"It's what I figure until I can find out what really happened." I replied. "But thinking about this is making me feel bad."

"All the more reason to find Kuja and beat some answers out of him!" Zidane said, punching his right palm.

"And we'll make sure that he pays for all of the tragedy he's caused." Lovrina added. "So let's find this last potion and get it to the regent."

Zidane and I nodded as we entered the air cab station. We told the attendant to take us to the Business District.

* * *

Another quick air cab ride later, got us to the Business District. We may have had only one potion left, but since this district is the biggest, it's more like a needle in a haystack now. As we got off, we stretched out to shake off the ride. Lovrina headed outside first, and I was about to follow after until Zidane held me back.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Give me your potion." He said.

"What for?"

"So I can give you some alone time, man!" Zidane replied. I raised an eyebrow. "Come on, don't tell me you were gonna walk out on telling Lovrina how you really feel about her?"

"Oh..." I said. "I did say after that meeting I'd tell her." To tell the truth, I'm nervous; never thought I'd find someone to love outside of my world. But that's my problem: eventually I'll leave her behind, and the last thing I want to do is break her heart. '_It'll be more than just a complex confession at this rate...'_

"Okay, I know you're nervous and all," Zidane wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "But just be cool and calm."

"Gee, whatever happened to being myself?" I asked sarcastically.

"Come on, you know she likes you." He kept on saying. "Especially about that date heard you two had."

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"You, just now." He grinned, making me groan in the process. "Alright, to be truthful, just do what you said: be yourself."

"Okay." I sighed, giving him the Strange Potion. "Wait for us in the guest room."

"Got it." Zidane said, going back into the air cab, calling for Lindblum Castle. "Good luck!" He said as the cab left the station. I took a deep breath and left the station and walked to Lovrina waiting at the inn, across from the station.

"You sure took a long time." She said with a false anger.

"Sorry, Zidane held me up on something important." I replied.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Heading back to the castle to store those potions with Dr. Tot." I said, not really sure if he's doing that besides the alone time he's giving me. "He figured if we gave him to the doc now, we won't lose any potions."

"Not a bad idea." She thought. "From what I've seen the Business District is filled with people; unexpected pickpockets."

"True." I nodded. "Let's find the Beautiful Potion and get the Regent back to normal. We should start with marketplace, see if they sell anything."

As we walked along, we've seen many people hard at work fixing buildings but a lot more needed to be done. At least, they were all in high spirits. When Lovrina and I got to the marketplace, we decided to check out where the item shop is. Unfortunately, the item shop was taken out during Atomos' rampage. At least the woman who ran the store, Alice was still around. She was directing some workers to build an entirely new shop.

"Excuse me, miss...?" I asked getting her attention.

"Oh... you're the person who was with that little guy before the Festival." She realized. "Were you able to tell him about the festival?"

"Nice to meet you again." I nodded. "And, yeah I told him; even got signed up for it."

Alice gasped. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine; got third place at the end." I told her.

"Oh, good..." She sighed, "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"We're looking for the Beautiful potion that Regent Cid requested." Lovrina said. "Do you have anything like that?"

"Beautiful Potion?" She asked. "Sure, I have it." Alice went near the pile of wood and spread out the items she had left. "I know it's here somewhere..."

"Looks like getting all three was easier than I thought." Lovrina smiled.

"Great for us." I replied. "I guess all we have to do is find Zidane and..."

"Got it!" Alice said, coming up to us with a pink bottle in hand. "It was almost hard to find, considering all the stuff that's back there."

"Thanks, how much?" I asked.

"Actually, you can have it." She said holding out the potion. "It's too old to put a price on it."

"Don't mind if I do!"

A flash bomb dropped and blinded us.

"A flash bomb?" Lovrina said.

Then, I remembered someone who pulled off the same trick...

"Callisto!"

"Thanks for the potion!" Callisto laughed as she ran off.

The flash ended, giving everyone their sight back. After shaking off the light, I saw that Callisto's stunt startled more than just me, Lovrina and Alice. The entire marketplace section was a little jumpy.

"Is anybody hurt?" I asked.

"No, we're fine." Lovrina replied.

"Yeah, and..." Alice looked at her hands and saw that... "The potion's gone!!"

"Damn! Callisto must've taken it!" I said.

"But why would she want that?" Alice asked. "It's not worth anything."

"It's not..." Both girls looked to me. "It's the score she has to settle with us."

"Huh?" Alice said, confused.

"Long story that you really don't want to know." Lovrina said.

"We better catch her before she gets away." I told her. "Do you have some tracking justu or something?"

The summoner gasped. "Of course!" Lovrina pulled out a piece of green fabric.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's from our thief." She replied. "Thankfully, I have just the thing to track it!" She bit her thumb, made another couple of hand signs and slammed it on the ground without a chant. A small puff of smoke burst out and revealed a small dragon-like creature. It had gray-scales and yellow head guard. It flew around Lovrina and perched itself on her shoulder.

"A dragon?" I asked.

"No, this is a small wyvern." She replied. "It's not a fighter, but an excellent tracker."

"Great!"

"Alright, Wyvern here..." She held up the fabric to the small creature's nose. It got a good whiff of it, before it started to fly off with incredible speed. "Now we follow." And with a playful she added, "Try to keep up!" She dashed right after her beast, hopping along the rooftops.

"Whoa..." I said.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Alice asked. It kinda startled me, forgetting she was right behind me.

"Working on that..." I mumbled as I ran after the ninja summoner. I had to walk through the crowd that gathered around during the flash bomb hit. After getting past the crowd, it was easier to start running, especially when it was a straight track. I just hoped Callisto didn't decide to take the air cab anyway, we could've lost her since she has the distance. Once I reached the middle of the station and the inn, I looked around for Lovrina, Callisto or the Wyvern. "Crap; that crowd made me lose..."

"Ron over here!" I heard Lovrina's voice from the Hunter's Gate and headed over there. Once inside, I saw Lovrina dismissing the Wyvern and turned to me. "Wyvern saw her escape through this gate."

"She must be headed for Pinnacle Rocks." I figured. "But then again, you can't get in from there; the tree roots to high to reach."

"Which means, we can head her off!" Lovrina said.

"What're we waiting for?" I grinned.

* * *

We both set out for the plains outside of town. I remembered when I first came by airship that Lindblum was on top of a mountain. That girl has no chance of escaping. "And even though it's a two-on-one battle, we really need to stay cautious around her."

"Why's that?" Lovrina asked.

"She could use that to her advantage." I replied. "From what I've learned battling Beatrix, I'm not underestimating her ability."

"Don't worry," She said, smiling. "I'll watch your back."

"And I'll watch yours." I said, smiling back.

"How cute..." Both of us turned around to see the Amazon-like woman leaning against a tree. "Hello again, did you miss me?"

I made a stern face. "Okay, hand over the potion, Callisto."

"Try harder on your threats little man, maybe you'll be able to impress your lady friend." The Amazon smirked.

"We're serious!" Lovrina shouted. "Gives us the potion now!"

"Now that was a little better!" Callisto mocked. "Maybe a death stare could leave me shaking in my boots, I'll give it up!"

"Look, Brahne's gone now." I told her, trying to get down to the matter. "Why are you messing with us?"

That actually got her pissed off. "That's the thing; you had to kill off my meal ticket!"

"What!?" Lovrina and I shouted.

"You heard me; Brahne's dead because of you!" Callisto yelled. "I was about to make a fortune off of her until you two and those friends of yours killed her!"

"I can't believe this." I mumbled. "We never even laid a hand the woman."

"I saw you at the beach near her body," She said. "After that hit she placed on you, I bet you wanted to destroy her so that any bounty hunters couldn't collect!"

"That's not..."

*SLAM!!*

I was interrupted by Callisto's giant broadsword striking the ground.

"Save it!" She yelled. "You want this potion!? Come and get it!"

(Play Control by Traci Lords)(A/N: Also known as the Reptile Fight music from Mortal Kombat!)

Callisto picked her up sword with amazing speed and prepared another downward slash. Lovrina and I dodged, but still felt the aftershock of the ground, that nearly took us off our feet. Lovrina threw out some shuriken that the Amazon blocked, but it left her open for me to leave a kick to her head. I was about to follow up when...

"Flametongue!" Callisto ignited he sword and swung it at me. I put my fists up to guard, but the force of her blade was too strong as she launched me a few yards on my back. "Liquid Steel!" Then, she swung her sword at Lovrina, creating a water wave that smacked the kunoichi into a tree.

"Lovrina!" I yelled out. I then turned to the Amazon and growled. "All this for money, huh?"

"More like revenge now!" She yelled, raising her sword to the sky. "Thunder Blade!"

"Electric Blades!"

Lightning danced around her giant sword, while turned my arms into lightning scythes. We rushed at each other with our thunder based attacks, and struck each other with powerful force. The electricity was shocking the both of us, but thankfully it was less intensifying because my arms were absorbing some. Callisto on the other hand, was feeling the full force as she grunted in pain. We kept pushing back, not either of us giving up or giving in.

"Better stop this..." I grunted. "Just give us the potion!"

"In your dreams!" She retorted. "Demi Sword!" The lightning stopped as Callisto's sword went dark. I was quickly surrounded in a black sphere. I felt like my insides were imploding, as she kicked me in the gut and out of the sphere.

"Clone Justu!" I heard Lovrina shot as I seen about 5 of her clones, fighting the Amazon off while the real one dragged me away. "Are you hurt?"

"Feels like my insides just collapsed inside my body." I told her. "So that's what a Demi spell feels like..."

"Take this..." Lovrina brought out a hi-potion. "And wait here..." I saw going into the fray as Callisto took out 3 of Lovrina's clones. "Ninja Art: Fire Bomb!" She launched a fire ball with her right hand and threw it at her opponent. The clones saw this and moved away from the line of fire. Callisto was able to jump away but when the bomb dropped, the aftershock pushed her to one knee. "Ron, now!"

"Ice Tomb!" After taking that hi-potion, I slammed the ground and just like in my battle with the Soulcage, the ice spires erupted around Callisto. Instead of skewering her, they held her in place. And from the look of her face, the spires cut into her skin, as I saw blood drip down from the ice. "Ha!"

"You cut me!" She shouted.

"Hey, all we want is the potion." I said back. "And you're so wrapped around a damn oversight, to notice we have no hand in Brahne's death!"

"He's right!" Lovrina added. "Let us take the potion and be done with this; we have no time for you!"

"Grrrr!!!" Callisto growled. "Earth Shake!!"

The ground shook with more force, tearing up the ground she was standing and taking the parts of the ground Lovrina and I was standing on and made it rise at a fast rate, knocking us into the air. It also broke apart the ice I trapped her in. Lovrina did another set of hand signs, while we were dropping to the ground.

"Transformation!" Lovrina disappeared into smoke and turned into a giant version of a Trick Sparrow and caught me before I hit the ground. After a safe landing, she turned back into herself as we landed what was now, a jagged plain.

"Thanks..." I said.

"No problem." She said, out of breath.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I never expected her to be this strong." She replied.

"You're right," I said, as she took out a hi-potion and drank it. "She's got incredible strength!"

"What's wrong!?" Callisto smirked at me. "And here I thought you'd be the stronger one, with your powers..."

"Then try this!" I yelled. Lovrina sensed what I was about to do and jumped. Then, I slammed my right fist into the ground, and with the force I put in, made a little earthquake of my own. Callisto also jumped out the way, but...

"Ninja Art: Wind Tunnel!" Lovrina made her hand signs and created a small tornado that spun the Amazon around mid-air. When it was done, she began free-falling. I saw my chance; I ran to where she was going to land, and jumped up to meet her. I grabbed her by the legs and kicked her back.

"Nice knowing you!" I said, as I made her land harshly on her back, as I did a power bomb, leaving her in a small crater. "Now, Lovrina!"

"Ninja Art: Earth Trap!" Lovrina did her hand signs and slammed her hand to the ground. A second later, the ground surrounded Callisto wrapped around her.

"The Hell!?" The Amazon shouted. "What is this magic!?"

"It's my ninja arts!" The ninja summoner said, locking her in place. "Now, we'll take the potion and be on our way."

"I got it..." I said, walking over to the helpless Amazon. "For the record, a man named Kuja killed your 'meal ticket.'" But as I reached for the potion, I saw Callisto glowing red. "Huh?"

"So you had this 'Kuja' kill her!?" She shouted as the red aura got harsher.

"Will you listen to reason without going berserk!?" I shouted as I grabbed the potion. But little did I know, that red aura got even harsher...

"Ron, look out!" Lovrina called out.

"Assault!!" Callisto yelled as she burst out of the ground and knocked me in front of Lovrina. The two clones that came out of hiding showed up and stood next to the real one, helping me up. Turning to the Amazon, she was now covered in a dark red aura, with her eyes of the same color. Not only that, she had a menacing look on her face, more killer intent than before.

"Whoa!" I said, shaking a bit. "Her power just increased dramatically!"

Lovrina gasped as she turned to one of her clones. "Take the potion and ride the air cab to the castle!" The clone nodded and took the potion.

"RRRAAGGGHH!!" In blinding speed, Callisto rammed us all sending us off the near the Hunter's Gate, but the clones were destroyed! What's more the potion almost broke, but I caught it just in time. The Amazon tried to chop us again, but Lovrina and I rolled out of the way as soon as she tried to lift up the sword.

"Dragon Kick!"

"Shadow Strike!"

I ignited my right foot while Lovrina surrounded hers with darkness. But as we met contact, a yellow glow prevented us from dealing the blow!

"HA!!" Callisto hit us with double clothesline that did another number to our chests and sending us to the edge of the mountain. Both of us were know having trouble getting to our knees.

"Damn..." I gasped. "She must have gone berserk, plus added protect somehow."

"We have to stop that berserk state," Lovrina added. "Otherwise, she'll knock us off the cliff."

"Wait, what cures berserk?" I asked.

"I think it's what Choco eats." Lovrina thought.

"RAHHHH!!!" We heard Callisto rushing us again.

"Quick! If have any greens, get it in her mouth before we all fall!" Lovrina said.

Callisto came in fast, as I stumbled on to my feet. I pulled out some greens in my pocket, thankfully never having to use them much as I ran on pure adrenaline. I grabbed Callisto's waist and swung around before she slashed me. After that, I climbed on her back and then tried to stuff it her mouth.

"Lovrina, move!" I shouted as I seen her take a spare potion to jumped out the way. Once it was clear, I stuffed the greens in her mouth and then stuck the back of her neck with a headbutt; it partially hurt me trying to hit her while the Protect spell was up. At least it did the job and slowed her down, giving Lovrina the chance to palm strike Callisto's head, knocking her out. Of course, since I was on the Amazon's back, it hurt me as she fell.

(End music)

Lovrina fell to her knees, and caught her breath. "We... made it..."

"I say we did..." I groaned out, pushing Callisto's unconscious form off me. "And I still got the potion." I held up the pink potion that stayed safe the entire time. "So, now what do we do with her?"

"Let's leave before she wakes up." She suggested, coming over to help me up. "That strike was only to knock her out for a little while."

"Good idea..." I said, as walked out, still feeling the pain of battle.

* * *

(Lindblum Castle)

As soon as we got to the air cab, we set off for the castle and got there in a few minutes. As soon as we got out...

"Hey!" We saw Zidane run over to us, with the two other potions and got a good look at us. "What happened to you two? Fought off a couple of Zaghnols?"

"Callisto." I said.

"Who?" He asked.

"That woman who stole the jewel from the village." Lovrina added. "She took off with the potion and then ambushed us outside the hunter's gate."

"Was she that powerful to leave you two like that?" Zidane asked.

"Yeah, took one of Choco's greens and a forehead strike to knock her down." I said. "She was a female tank; about to surpass my strength."

"Well, that's what berserk does to ya; incredible strength, but turns ya into a mindless, rampaging animal." The tailed boy informed me. "Let's get inside and find Eiko; she could heal you two or find somebody with potions."

We went inside the castle and headed for the guest room where Eiko, Steiner and Dagger were still present with the latter two sleeping. Eiko ran up to us and gasped. "What happened to you two?" She whispered.

We told her the same thing as Zidane took the empty bottle from Lovrina and mixed up it up according to Dr. Tot's info. Eiko was healing us as we told her everything that happened.

"Ooh! I wished I was there!" Eiko said, still keeping her voice down. "I would've summoned Fenrir on her and get her back for kidnapping me and taking the village's jewel!"

"Yeah, well she's passed out now." I said. "So, your sister and I kinda helped you out on the revenge thing."

"Did you beat her good?" Eiko asked Lovrina.

"I should say so." She replied, amused at her litter sister's actions.

"Got it." Zidane walked over with a violet potion. "Mixed in the ingredients and got the cure!"

"So what are you waiting for?" I asked him.

"I need to talk to you a bit." He replied.

"Sure." I got up and followed him out of the room and sitting on a nearby couch located down the stairs from the room. "What's up?"

"Did you tell her?" He asked.

"No." I said. "Callisto basically messed that plan up when we had to focus on keeping the potion safe."

"Aw man..." Zidane whined. "You could've told her on the way back; I could've waited."

"That's not the point," I said. "With all this happening, it feels like the wrong time to be saying anything about that."

"Whatever, man..." Zidane waved off. "You're just scared."

"I am." I told him. "Not gonna lie on that. I mean, I never felt this way about someone; and I don't want to mess things up. Plus, I don't want to be someone who looks at her and see a beautiful face, I see her beauty on the inside, too. She's charming, smart, great person and to be somewhat selfish, can't imagine my day without seeing every day."

"And." Zidane pried.

"_And,_ I don't wanna end up being a skirt chaser like the Regent and tick her off." I added, making him laugh a bit.

"Okay, that was funny." Zidane said. "See, you're loosening up; especially when you told her herself."

I looked confused at that. "I never told her all that."

"I'll just take this potion to the Regent now." Zidane said, getting up off the couch. "You okay with that... Lovrina?"

"That'll be just fine." I tensed up when I heard her voice behind me. I turned around to see Lovrina, smiling at me with a small blush on her face.

"Then I'll just leave you two alone!" Zidane said, as he ran off. Both Lovrina and I were focused on each other during that time.

"You really meant that?" She asked.

"Yes..." I said, trying not to lose my nerve on this. "I never thought after meeting you for a few weeks, that it would happen so soon."

"Me neither..." She replied, looking off to the side a bit. "I really care about you and after Alexandria..."

"When I saved you and Eiko from that fall." I finished for her. She nodded. "It was right before when Zidane and I went off to save you. I said you were the most important to me." I started blushing after that one. "Amarant was being a pain about that one."

Lovrina giggled at that comment. "You're important to me, too." She says walking up to me, embracing me.

I start to do the same, "I think we should thank the little tailed boy for this time."

"Later..." She replies, pulling me into a kiss.

'_I think I should wait to tell that I actually dreamed about her before meeting her...' _I thought, still into the kiss.

* * *

(Royal Chamber)

As Lovrina and Ron were alone confessing their feelings, Zidane took the elevator up to the Regent's room. Artania and Dr. Tot were also present awaiting the potion's arrival

"Hey, I got it!" Zidane said, holding up the bottle with the mixed potions. "I mixed the 3 potions in this bottle, like you told me to. 5:2:3 ratio, right?

Tot took the potion from him and examined it. "Excellent. Let's test it right away." He approached the oglop, opening the vial. "Sire, are you ready?"

Cid hesitated for a bit, but then shook it off. What did he have to lose? "...Oh, what the hell. Go ahead."

"This better work." Zidane muttered, crossing his arms.

"Alright." Tot stepped up to the throne. "Here we go." The doctor pours the potion on the regent, causing a chain of metamorphoses to happen.

"Whoa!" Zidane saw part of the change as it rose up above the doctor and went back down, finishing the transformation.

"Did it work!?" Cid asked, hopefully. As he looked at Tot, Cid saw a strange stare directed at him. "...Hmmm? Something's wrong ribbit."

Zidane raised an eyebrow. "...Ribbit?"

Tot turned around, scratching his head a bit. "...It didn't work."

As the doctor walked away from the regent, Zidane and Artania's eyes bugged seeing the regent's new form. He wasn't a brown bug anymore, he still had the moustache but it was attached to a new body. A green body, with webbed feet.

"Good gracious!" Artania gasped. "The regent has become a frog!"

"Oh, man..." Zidane slapped his forehead. "Now we'll never get a new airship."

Cid became angry, as he hopped up and down on his throne. "That's it ribbit!!! No more potions, no more medicine!" He shouted. "We're gonna go find Hilda!" He turned to the minister. "Gather everyone in the conference room! Ribbit!"

"Yes, sire." Artania bowed out and left.

"Geez. This sucks..." Zidane said as he left for the conference room downstairs.

* * *

(Ron's POV)

After the kiss, Lovrina and I we're just sitting on the couch, feeling happier than ever. It was broken however, when I heard someone call us from above...

"Ron, Lovrina!" We snapped out of our content feelings, and looked up to see Freya. "The regent's calling us back to the conference room."

"We'll be right there." I told her. The Burmecian knight nodded as she dashed over to the conference room. "I hope the Regent got himself together. Otherwise, we partially did this for nothing."

"Partially?" Lovrina asked.

I took her right hand in my left. "Still wouldn't have gotten to hang with you more."

"Come on, you." She said, pulling my hand. "We have to get everyone from the guest room." But as we walked up to the room, Eiko came out and saw with our hands holding.

"What's going on with you two?" She asked suspiciously.

Lovrina just smiled and said. "We're together now, little pixie."

"It's true." I added.

"Really?" The youngest summoner asked, and possibly trying to hold in her anger from the 'little pixie' comment.

"Really." Lovrina replied, and for emphasis she planted a kiss on my cheek, making me blush again.

Eiko walked up to me and crossed her arms. "I thought you said just liked her."

"That was when I just met you two." I told her. "And before you saying anything else, I won't do anything to hurt her."

"You better not..." Eiko retorted. "If you do, Fenrir's coming after you along with any other Eidolon I end up getting."

I put my hands up in defense. "Don't worry, it won't be necessary." And to tell you the truth, now I'm scared if an eidolon comes after me. I also heard Lovrina trying to cover up a laugh.

"He won't, otherwise I'll help in punishing him." She added playfully.

"Oh man," I groaned. "Can we just get Steiner and Dagger; we do have a meeting to get to."

"Okay, okay..." Eiko said. "We're just playing with you. Go on ahead, I'll get Dagger and Steiner."

"Thanks..." I said relieved. "I'll never live this down..."

"Let's just go before the Regent get angry at us." Lovrina said, walking off.

"Wait up!" I said running after her.

* * *

(Conference Room)

After taking the elevator up, Lovrina and I headed to the conference room. Artania was standing in front of the regent's throne. And already settled in were Choco, Freya, Amarant, Lani, Vivi and Zidane.

"What's going on?" Lovrina asked.

"The regent's probably going to say something before we decided to go after Kuja." Lani replied. "And Amarant and I decided it was a hassle to go around the castle, so we just chilled out here."

"You guys never left?" I asked if I heard right.

"...She said we did..." Amarant said, bored out of his mind.

"...Okay," I mumbled before turning to Zidane and Vivi. "So, Vivi what'd you do while Zidane, Lovrina and I were gone?"

"Just looked around the castle." He said. "By the way, is it true what Zidane about you and Lovrina?"

"Couldn't wait until we said something, huh?" I asked Zidane, in mock anger.

"With you finally admitting to it?" He asked. "Had to tell someone."

"Well, lucky I should thank you for tricking me the way you did." I said, patting him on the back.

"You're welcome." He said feeling proud of himself.

"Sorry we're late!" Eiko said, bringing Dagger and Steiner along.

"Thank you for coming." Artania greeted us. "The regent has an important announcement." But as soon as he moved, we saw the regent in his newest form.

"Now he's a frog!?" Steiner asked, feeling shocked.

"How the heck did that happen!?" Lani added.

"Kwehh?" Choco was confused, seeing a frog on the throne.

Cid sighed. "I wanted to ribbit become a man again, but this is all I got." He said. "We all know that Kuja holds the key to our fate ribbit. We must find him at any cost!"

"But we don't have an airship!" Lani said. "Unless you can make one as a frog."

"Wait a sec..." Everyone turned to me. "Blank said, you guys took a ship in Alexandria. Why not use that?"

"(Ribbit) Of course!" The regent hopped up. "Artania, order Zebolt to service that ship immediately."

"Yes, sire." Artania bows out.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Zidane asked.

"Ribbit... I'm still working on that." Cid admitted.

"...Um," We all turned to Vivi. "You said earlier that there were black mages on Kuja's airship. So if we go to the Black Mage Village, maybe we can learn something."

"That is a possibility..." Freya pondered.

"...I still can't believe it." The black mage, held his head and then yelled. "Why were they on Kuja's ship!? WHY!?"

Zidane nodded. "Well, I'm with Vivi. I think we should go to the Black Mage Village."

"It's the best lead that we have." Lovrina noted.

"Yes, brilliant idea, Master Vivi." Steiner praised and then turned to Dagger. "Princess...will you be going as well?"

Dagger nodded.

"Of course she will!" Eiko said for her.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Zidane thought out of concern.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her." Eiko persuaded.

"Alright then! Ribbit!" Cid announced. "Let's go to the Black Mage Village! The ship is at the harbor in the Base Level. Use the trolley to get to the Serpent's Gate."

* * *

All of us headed for the elevator, but it could only hold some of us. I went first along with Zidane, Choco and Lovrina. Of course, the red chocobo had to duck and crouch down to get settled in.

"Someone's got to be there. At least we can find out what we need to know." Zidane said.

"Kuja probably enslaved them for his work." Lovrina thought. "I hope none of them are..."

"He won't, he can't make anymore without the Mist remember?" I told them. "There's got to be something else..."

"Kweehhh..." Choco muttered.

"A chocobo egg?" Lovrina asked.

"That's right, there's a shack that has a chocobo egg being cared for by a couple of black mages!" I realized. "I know they can't be all gone!"

"Kweehh!!" Choco added.

"So there's definitely a chance someone's there!" Zidane deduced. "Thanks Choco!"

"Kweehh!!" Choco nodded.

After that, we made it to the bottom level and rode the trolley. Instead of taking it to the Dragon's Gate, we found the Serpent's Gate just beyond it. After disembarking the trolley, we found ourselves at the docks and the Blue Narcissus.

"Man... I hope this thing can get us there." Zidane wondered.

"We took it from the Iifa Tree to Alexandria." Lovrina said. "So we could take it from here to the Black Mage Village. We just need to know how to get there."

"And I still got the World Map." I said, pulling it out of my pocket. "At least I remember I had it this time."

"Let's climb aboard." Zidane said, as we headed over to the ship. We let Choco go first as he climbed up the ship with his mountain climbing skills, and then Zidane and I climbed next. Lovrina climbed up last with me helping her in and was rewarded with a peck on the cheek.

"Finally, I found you!" Another voice said. It was none other than...

"Quina! What are you doing here?" Zidane asked, shocked to see the Qu woman.

"Where have you been?" I asked, equally asked.

"Where you go, Zidane!?" Quina asked, looking angry. "I travel everywhere, look all over for you!"

"Who's this? Your new girlfriend? Heh-heh-heh." Blank said, as he was already on board and saw Quina talking to Zidane. Lovrina and I couldn't help but laugh at the comment Blank made.

Ignoring all that, Quina continued with her story. "I so tired. From Madain Sari, I climb mountains, cross ocean, fight monsters..."

"Wow. You've been through one hell of a trip." Zidane realized.

"By the way, nice fork." I said, looking at the new weapon she acquired. The fork looked more like a trident in her hands as the gold prongs on the top had the middle one taller than the sides.

"Oh, it called Bistro Fork." She said. "On travels, I train at Marsh and earned this."

"Then you'll be ready for a fight, huh?" I asked.

"So, Blank, you're coming, too?" Zidane asked.

Blank nodded. "Yeah, I was asked to."

"By whom?" Lovrina asked.

"The boss, of course." He replied. "But it wasn't his idea."

"It was mine ribbit." We all saw Cid hop on board the ship, along with everyone else coming on board and going into the cabin. Quina looked like she saw a dinner plate pop up in front of her once she saw Cid. "We need at least one person to look after the ship when we reach our destination."

"Plus, I still owe you guys one, so I volunteered." Blank added.

"F-Frog..." Quina started drooling. I slowly walked behind her, in case I had to restrain her.

"...You don't owe us anything." Zidane waved off.

"But thank you for helping us." Lovrina added.

"Okay, anchors aweigh!" Cid said, to Blank.

"Is talking..." Quina continued to stare at Frog Regent. Zidane and Lovrina finally noticed her stare and who it was intended for.

"Hey. Quina loves frogs, so you'd better watch out." Zidane warned the frog.

"I'm not worried." Cid dismissed the issue. "I've had more enemies as an oglop. (Ribbit!)"

"Maybe I eat it...?" Quina pondered.

"I wouldn't..." Lovrina said, whispering to the Qu. "He tastes bad." Quina quickly turned around and stared at the ocean.

"Thank you." I told my new girlfriend. "It was going to be too much of a hassle to hold her back."

"Has it happened before?" She asked.

"At Cleyra, she almost dove into a sandpit think it was an ice cream cone." I told her. "And she was hard to restrain like that."

"I'll try to remember that once if she does it again." Lovrina joked.

"Please do." I smiled, as we turned to watch the ocean across from Quina.

"Okay, where are we off to?" Blank asked.

"We're going to the Black Mage Village on the Outer Continent." Zidane informed him.

"Got it." Blank started to turn the wheel, guiding the vessel away from Lindblum and heading towards the Outer Continent.

* * *

Whew! Finally got this done! A lot has happened during my writer's block. But you can see that Callisto caught a beat down, some possible insight on Eclispe, Cid's a frog now, and Ron and Lovrina are an official couple! Hope I'm not dropping the ball on that one!

**Next time:** We return to the Outer Continent. (Scene of the Blue Narcissus docking near the dead forest)

The Black Mage Village is now empty... (Scene of an unoccupied Black Mage village)

Or is it... (Scene of a black mage at the cemetery)

**Next Chapter: **The Problem with Dying

Rate and Review folks!


	6. CH 36: The Problem with Dying

**Duelist of Dawn:** What's up everybody? I've finally been freed of the dreaded writer's block on this story! Hallelujah!

(Chorus: Hallelujah! Hallelujah!)

**Duelist of Dawn:** That's right! After this chapter, the ideas came right back to me in FF9! I have seen the light! And not the bad one, and the one that people seem to go in when they die. It's the light of typing up an unfinished story; to make a great story even greater!

**Steiner:** Will you just get on with it!?

**Duelist of Dawn:** Well someone's cranky! Come on man, I invited you into my place and you have the nerve to speed up my speech! I'm happy here!

**Steiner:** Do I have to listen? Especially after you locked me in a cage!?

**Duelist of Dawn:** Do you want these people coming after you: Cyrus Truth, FF & STH, AzureKite4, butcherthegirl, No Romance, Katherine the Black Rose and Khiruki? (BTW, thanks for the reviews!) I can even dip into the previous stories and see if they want to...

**Steiner:** That won't be necessary! Please continue!

**Duelist of Dawn:** Thanks! I was gonna continue to say that I will do this FF9 story for awhile but still fine tune my Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story. That way, I'll never neglect them for long! Now give the Disclaimer, Steiner.

**Steiner:** The Duelist of Dawn doesn't own Final Fantasy 9, or any music used in the story. He owns his SI Ron and the OC Lovrina Carol.

**Duelist of Dawn:** Great now, with anticipation and happiness, let's start the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**The Problem with Dying**

* * *

(The Sea between the Mist and Outer Continent) (Ron's POV)

Watching the sea go by, I couldn't help but think of why some of the black mages would side with Kuja. I figured the bastard must've threatened them to come and now they're at his mercy. No doubt he's trying to get all of us to answer the call of duty, fortunately or not, we're coming anyway. Seeing as Lindblum, was further away from the Outer Continent than Alexandria, I had Blank plot a course going south since it would lead to our destination, just we'd have to go around it. He asked why, I showed him the map showing how the gap between the Iifa Tree and Alexandria took three days. Using the way I suggested, we'd cut that time in half, plus save on provisions.

Sure enough, we made it to the Continent in a full day like I said. Most of us had to sleep out on deck, while we let Regent Cid, Dagger and Eiko take the hammocks inside the cabin. During the time we spent on the ship, whenever night time made itself known, I took over steering the ship like I did when we made it back to Alexandria.

Right now, I'm just sitting near the cabin door with Lovrina who was sleeping on my shoulder. A sweet sight in my eyes. Heck, I should be sleeping too since I steered the ship at night. But it's been my habit of mine, staying up all night at times during weekends. I remembered that night...

* * *

(Flashback- last night)

As I said before, I let Blank sleep as I took over the Blue Narcissus. I finally got the hang of steering a ship during the three days to Alexandria. At time, I was thinking about what I could be facing...

'_Kuja's a tough person on magic capabilities. Usually, physical and magical abilities are opposed since offensive magic's mainly long range to keep the enemy away. But if physical attacks reach him, he'll seem more vulnerable and all of us will have to a chance to gang up on him.'_ I nodded my head for my plan._ 'But still, it's a long shot; we can't exactly run up to the guy and nullifying his magic is out of the question. But we can reflect it back at him!' _I chuckled at my plan. _'Thank you, RPGs and strategy games for my brilliant planning!'_

"Someone's having fun..." A voice interrupted.

I couldn't turn around 'cause I had to keep the eyes on waters, but I felt happier knowing Lovrina was up.

"Just going over some ways to defeat Kuja and make everyone's lives easier." I said. "But I could put that on hold for know since you're up." She giggled, walking up to me and gave a short peck to my cheek. "So what's up?"

"Just wanted to spend time with you, now that everyone's sleeping." Lovrina replied.

"I can spare some time, steering this ship is boring." I admitted. "Best thing for anybody steering is to talk to someone."

"Well, maybe focusing on something to look forward to would help." She said.

"There are a lot of things to look forward to." I replied.

"Like..."

"_Like... _having some time with just being the two of us. But we're kind of doing that now..."

"Kind of?" She asked.

I turned my eyes to her for a moment and said, "We still have people around us..."

"So what..." She hugged me from behind, lying her head on my shoulder. "It's just us right now..."

My heart was beating fast, as I leaned my head on top of hers. "That true..." I whispered back. "Can't wait for this whole thing to blow over..."

"Me neither..." She sighed.

* * *

(End Flashback)

'_I'm really starting to feel lot better about myself._' I thought to myself. _'No wonder everyone says it's Hell on Earth without others...'_

"Hey, Ron! Stop cuddling with your girlfriend and get over here!"

I gave harsh sigh as I gently had Lovrina leaning near the wall. Leave it to Blank to ruin the contentment I had; if Dagger wasn't in the state she's in, he'd be the one to ruin Zidane's time.

"What's wrong?" I decided to squash it.

"We're here." Blank said. I looked past the bow and saw what he was talking about; the dead forest that hid the village along with their dimensional barrier.

"Guess it's time to wake everybody up..." I said. I then thought of giving Lovrina a nice wake up kiss. But guess who messed up that plan...

"Hey, everybody, land ho!" Blank shouted.

I grumbled as Zidane, Choco and Vivi were among the first to wake up.

"(Yawn!) Morning everybody!"

"Kweeehhh..." Choco let out a big yawn.

"Good morning." Vivi said, stretching out.

"Morning boys." I said. I was then going to wake up Regent Cid and the girls, when I happened to turn in time for a pair of arms to wrap around my neck and a kiss to cover my lips.

"Hi." Lovrina said, after letting me go.

"Hi." I smiled.

"I'm gonna hurl..." Blank muttered.

"Cut them some slack, man." Zidane said. "You'd be feeling the same thing if you and Ruby were together."

"Shut up..." Blank grumbled.

"Zidane, I was telling him that back at that mini-theater." I noted. "But he kept denying it."

"Well, I..."

"Did we reach the village yet?" Blank got interrupted by Eiko coming out of the door with Dagger and Regent Cid right behind her.

"Almost..." Blank steered right onto the beach and docked. "There!"

"(Ribbit!) That's perfect!" The regent said. "Now, all of you should go inside and gather the info."

"Yeah, but..." Zidane looked around at all the others who stayed asleep. "What about Steiner and the others?"

"Let them sleep," Lovrina suggested. "This is only for gathering information."

"Besides, if there's a chance that someone's there, we at least take everyone that they know." I added.

"Okay." Zidane nodded. "Dagger, you coming?"

She nodded.

"Alright then, let's go."

After climbing out of the boat with Zidane, Vivi, Choco and the Summoner girls, we set off into the dead forest. When we reached it this time, there were no illusions this time; the owls were never here as the ladybug we've encountered before said.

"Good thing it's not going to be an endless feeling to it." Zidane muttered.

"Oh yeah, Ron told me about that illusion that had you following the owls." Lovrina said.

"And we were happy after it ended." I added.

"Well let's get to the village now!" Vivi said, running to the direction of the village. All of us looked at the black mage, feeling sad suddenly.

"He's really worried." Eiko said.

"Then let's not disappoint him." Zidane replied as we followed after Vivi.

* * *

(Black Mage Village)

But as we took the path that lead to the village, the dimension portal that was supposed to be hidden was now visible show off the lively forest grounds that led to the village.

"Did Kuja do this?" Eiko asked, looking at the edges of the dimensional rip that was probably keeping it from closing again.

"So that's how he got in..." I muttered as we continued inside. Seeing the Black Mage Village filled with the mages was a sight to behold the first time I got here. But now...

"...Looks like nobody's here." Lovrina said, looking around.

... It feels like there never was a village despite it bring right in front of me.

"It's like the whole village evacuated on urgency." I said, looking around. '_Scratch out what I said on the boat about the place...'_

"Where did they go?" Zidane pondered.

"I'm gonna go look around." Vivi said, heading off in the direction of the Cemetery.

I sighed looking around this place. "I'll go check with Vivi, you guys hang around back and see if there's anyone else around."

Everyone nodded as I went after the little black mage. I knew Vivi would head to the cemetery first, it's where the leader, Black Mage 288 usually stands looking at the graves. But it surprised me that he was still here; wonder why if everyone else left? I decided to just eavesdrop as Vivi was talking to the leader with urgency in his voice.

"Where is everyone!?" Vivi asked, immediately.

"They went away with Kuja..." Mr. 288 replied calmly. "Two other guys stayed behind. They're probably at the chocobo shack."

"Why!? Why did they go with him!?" Vivi shouted. I can't blame him, if my family, immediate or other, were gone with some power-hungry maniac, I'd be in Vivi's shoes right now.

"They learned about our lifespan..." Mr. 288 continued. "We can only live for a given amount of time. Kuja said he knew how to extend our life spans, so everyone followed him..."

"He's lying!" Vivi snapped. "I bet he's lying! Look what he's done to us. He's been using us, treating us like puppets."

The leading black mage sighed. "...Maybe we are just puppets, created to serve humans." That comment made the little black mage gasped.

"Oh no, you're not!" I said, done hearing the put downs. "You and all the other black mages are living beings! You're just as great as humans can be!"

Vivi nodded at me and turned back to Mr. 288. "...Where did they go?"

The leader shook his head. "...I can't tell you that. I can't betray them."

"Then why didn't you go with them?" I asked.

I didn't get any response back.

"Wait a sec," Vivi interjected. "You said the two other guys are in the chocobo shack, right?"

288 still didn't respond.

"Vivi, come on." I said. "We won't force information out of him. Besides, Choco probably wanted to check out the shack as well."

We started to walk away from the cemetery and back into the main part of the village. Before heading off to the shack, Zidane bumped into us.

"Any luck on finding the others?" He asked.

"No, he doesn't want to betray them..." I replied. "But from what No. 288 said, the mages left with Kuja to extend their life spans."

"That's lame..." Zidane said, crossing his arms.

"Well we know life doesn't last forever." I said. "But these black mages have barely begun their lives." I turned to Vivi. "Remember how sacred they were after meeting us."

"Yeah..."

"Now think back to the ones we were supposed to fight," I told him. "They lacked emotions and didn't become aware of other life."

Vivi gasped.

"Get it now...?"

Vivi nodded. "Yeah, can we get to the chocobo shack now?"

"Let's go; Choco's probably there." I replied as he ran off towards that direction. Zidane and I did the same.

"That was very insightful..." Zidane told me.

"It's the honest truth." I said. "Why do you think everyone seeks meaning in their lives? It'd be pointless if we could live forever."

"It'd be a dull, endless one." Zidane said. "Sure, you'd have all the time to do live your dreams, do everything possible; but at the end of it all, what's the point of it?"

"Well, to me it'd be endless pain." I added. "Your soul wouldn't be free."

"Read that off of a fortune cookie?" Zidane asked, trying to liven up the mood.

"No, a novel." I said as we shared a laugh. Once we got to the shack, we saw Lovrina, Vivi and Choco at the door knocking. Sitting near the fence were Eiko and Dagger.

"What's going on?" Zidane asked.

"We followed Choco here," Eiko replied. Dagger also nodded. "I don't know what else, but Choco keeps saying 'let me in, please!' Pretty soon, Lovrina and Vivi came over to do the same thing."

"Hello. Is anyone there?" Lovrina asked.

"Guys, what's up?" I asked them.

"Choco said he heard someone move inside the shack." Lovrina replied. "I also heard some sort of cracking..."

"Cracking?" Zidane asked.

"Please! Open the door!" Vivi pleaded to whoever's inside.

"Kweh!" Choco added.

"Kweh..." Another chocobo cry was heard, but this one sounded like a younger one...

"Huh?" We all said.

The next thing we know, the door opens up to Black Mage No. 33.

"It's born!!!" He rejoiced.

"What's born?" Zidane asked.

"Oh..." No. 33 said. "You must come look!" He ran back inside.

"Wait!" Vivi ran in after him.

* * *

As we followed the mages inside, we were met with a happy discovery...

Inside the shack, we met a newly born, baby chocobo. Of course it was the normal yellow color, but I have to keep reminding myself for some reason. Every one of us smiled at the new life that came into Gaia as it was preening itself. And the mages were more than thrilled about it. As the said, one after the other in delight...

"Finally..."

"Finally..."

"Hurray!!!"

"Hurray!!!"

"I still can't believe it..." No. 111 said.

No. 33 nodded. "Yeah..."

"It's so cute..." Lovrina said softly.

"Kweh..." The baby chocobo said.

"Hey, little guy." Zidane waved.

"Hi..." I also waved.

"Kweh..." Choco added.

The baby looked at Choco and tilted its head a bit. "Kweh!"

"Aww..." The Carol sisters said.

"What did he say?" I asked Lovrina.

"He called Choco 'brother.'" Eiko translated.

"Wow, Choco got yourself some family man." I said to the Red Chocobo.

"Kweh!" Choco sounded happy as well.

"Usually the first thing they say is 'mommy'" I added. "But 'brother' is a first for me on a newborn animal."

But even in the midst of this, Vivi had to ask two of the remaining Black Mages something, "I don't understand. Why are you here?"

"We're here to look after the chocobo." No. 33 said, petting the baby bird.

"At first, we were gonna go with everyone," No. 111 admitted. "But someone had to stay behind to look after the chocobo egg, so we stayed."

"We kept the egg nice and warm by putting a lot of hay over it."

"I can't wait to show him to everyone." No. 111 said, happily.

"They're gonna be so happy." No. 33 said.

"We have to come up with a name."

Suddenly, the unexpected happened to both of them...

They started to cry tears...

More preferably, tears of joy.

"Hey... What's happening to me?" No.33 said, wiping his eyes. "I feel strange..."

"M-Me, too..." No. 111 added, doing the same as his friend.

I smiled. "You guys are crying with joy. The same look of every proud parent when they bring new life into the world." Suddenly, I got sad on the inside; I may not remember when my first brother and sister were born since I was a baby myself within those two years, but I could remember seeing how my mom was thrilled before Christmas when second baby brother was born. I started to walk out as Vivi was doing the same thing.

We were met with Mr. 288 standing at the gate, also looking at the baby.

"...You stayed behind because you were worried about the chocobo egg." Vivi asked the elder chocobo.

"...I don't know." He pondered. "I wanted to follow Kuja because I was so scared of dying. But I couldn't..." He turned around to face the village. "I felt like I was leaving something important behind."

"Maybe because this is your home?" I asked.

He just shrugged.

"...I wanna ask you something." Vivi said.

"Go ahead..."

The little mage was now a little hesitant about his next words, but follow through on them... "A-Am I gonna stop pretty soon, too?"

Everyone inside the shack gasped at his question.

"I don't know..." No. 288 replied. "Kuja said the prototype built before us would last longer."

"But... I am gonna stop eventually." Vivi continued.

"Everyone doesn't last forever, Vivi..." I told him.

"I know..." He replied as continued to reach out to the lead Black Mage. "I was really confused when my grandpa died. He told me, 'Vivi, no need be sad.' So I told myself, I can't be sad. That's why I felt confused again when I heard that everyone was stopping around him. I don't know what to do or what to feel..." He then looked to Dagger a bit before turning back around. "But when saw Dagger crying when her mom died, I wasn't confused anymore. I was sad... If I were just a puppet, I never would have felt that way. Mr. 288...we aren't puppets. I know we aren't." He then broke down and cried, "...I hate him. I hate Kuja!!! He's turning everyone into puppets just to kill people!!! If it weren't for him, I know everyone would understand someday. It's not fair..."

"Vivi..." Zidane muttered. That was lot from someone so long...

Knowing Vivi for so long, I could tell by the expression that Mr. 288 was moved by Vivi's speech. "...Kuja's secret palace is on the eastern side of this continent." He said.

Everyone gasped again, as we now found out about our pursuit.

"It's buried under quicksand." Mr. 288 continued. "You'll need a ship to get there."

"Thanks..." Vivi said happily.

"I hope we can become strong like you someday..." He replied as he walks away.

"Don't worry, we're all gonna save your family." Zidane said to the little black mage.

"Family?" Vivi asked.

"Of course..." Lovrina added, kneeling down to his level. "You all have the same thing in common aside from appearances; a kinship like Eiko and I."

"And I know a family when I see one," I added. "And this village has got one heck of a brother coming to save them."

"Thanks guys..." Vivi nodded.

* * *

(With Dagger)(3rd POV)

Dagger walks alone in the middle of town, thinking about everything that Vivi just dealt with...

'Vivi has so much on his mind...' She thought. 'Unlike me, he's fighting so hard...' She sat down near the village entrance. "...I thought I would change after I met Zidane. ...But, once I ascended to the throne, I knew I had to change.' She then shed some tears. 'But nothing has changed...! I'm so helpless...'

"Wow..." Hearing Eiko's voice, she quickly wiped her tears when the youngest summoner got in front of her. "Dagger, were you listening, too? That crybaby sure has come a long way, don't you think?"

Dagger nodded.

Eiko looked her thoughtfully. "Dagger? Are you alright?" She asked. "...Don't worry too much. Vivi has his own way of dealing with things, and you have yours. Come on, cheer up! We'll beat up Kuja, and you'll get your voice back in no time."

Dagger smiled and nodded again.

* * *

(Ron's POV)

After leaving the shack, we saw Eiko and Dagger sitting together.

"Zidane." Eiko said, surprised to him coming.

The tailed boy looked to her and Dagger and wondered. "Is something wrong?" Both girls shook their heads. "Okay. Let's get going."

"Mr. 288 said Kuja's palace is buried under quicksand, right?" Vivi asked, to be sure.

"Yeah." I said. "We're taking the ship to the eastern side of the continent to get there. It's gonna be a while..."

"Hold on a moment!" Black Mage No. 33 stopped us from leaving. "The baby chocobo found this near the hay..." He held up another Chocograph showing picture some high cliffs that seemed to neither from the previous continents we've been.

"Another Chocograph!" I said. "But it looks like it's from another place."

"Well, we don't have time for it this time." Zidane said.

"Right, we better get back to ship and the others." Lovrina added. "Regent Cid will want to know about the destination."

I nodded and turned to the Black Mage that stopped us. "Thanks, and tell Mr. 288 thank you again."

"Will do, and good luck on finding the others." No. 33 replied and went back to tend to the baby chocobo.

"All right, let's get back to the ship." Zidane said as we left for the boat.

* * *

(Blue Narcissus)

Once back on the boat, we saw that Steiner, Freya, Lani, Amarant and Quina woke up.

"Where were you?" Freya asked.

"In the Black Mage Village." I told her. "We found Kuja."

Everyone got alert at that.

"So where are we headed?" Blank asked.

"Head east." Zidane told him. "There should be a beach near a desert that you can dock."

"Okay, pull the anchor and ladder so I can turn this thing around." Blank told us. Zidane got the ladder, while I got the anchor. "Okay, let's get going."

* * *

(Hours later)

During the time we rode the boat, all of us checked our gear and supplies. There wasn't gonna be room for mistakes, we could end this all right now and restore all the wrongs Kuja has done. If I have to go home after Kuja's defeat, only until everyone's lives are back in order.

"Alright, we're here!" Blank announced as he docked at the beach.

"Okay, everybody let's go find this quicksand, stop Kuja and get all the Black Mages back safe and sound." Zidane said.

"Right!" We all said.

"I'm coming with you! (Ribbit!)" Cid hopped up on my shoulder. "I need to find Hilda!"

"Okay..." I said, as I turned to Zidane. "Just in case something goes down, we'll need someone to escape out Kuja's palace and send for help."

"Fair enough, let's go." He said as we all disembarked.

It was kind of easy traversing that desert; no sandstorms and only those desert scorpions running around. And with how strong we've gotten, all it took was one strike or spell to shut them up.

But there was one problem...

"Oh boy..." I muttered.

There were four quicksand pits in the desert.

"You guys never said there were four quicksand pits." Lani grumbled.

"All we heard that it was buried in quicksand." Eiko said.

"So now what?" Amarant scoffed. "If this is the only way, we might as well try all of them and see where it leads."

"Then it might get us killed, if we pick the wrong one." Freya said.

"Wait a minute!" Vivi interjected and then turned to me. "Ron, you could use your aura and see if there's anything in the quicksand!"

"Hey he's right." Eiko said. "Try it!"

"Okay." I nodded. I closed my eyes so that the aura appeared. After seeing everyone else's, I turned around to face the quicksand pits and saw it. It was fuzzy, probably because I'm peering inside the sand, but three of the pits were had brown aura surrounding something big. It was in the two pits near us and in the upper left corner. But in the upper right corner, there was nothing. But then, I realized what the brown auras were and gasped opening my eyes.

"What do you see?" Lovrina asked.

"Walk slowly to the sandpit in the upper right corner." I said, cautiously. "I think there're some Antlions around here."

"Antli...!" Amarant quickly covered Lani's mouth as she was about to shout.

"Let's just head for that pit like Ron said." Steiner said, as we slowly headed for the pit. I remember exactly what set the Antlion off back in Cleyra, it was when Puck and I were arguing in front the Antlion pit. Our voices must have alarmed the giant bug and woke it up. So I thought it was best that we walk slowly and stay quiet. Pretty soon, we made it to the pit in question.

"Alright, we're here." Zidane said. "So... everybody ready?"

"Yeah..." I said, "I've been waiting to bring the business to Kuja, ever since Burmecia."

"And then we can restore all the kingdoms of the Mist Continent." Steiner added.

"Kweh." Choco nodded as well as Dagger.

"But it's still long road ahead afterwards..." Freya said.

"Of course..." Lovrina said. "But we still have to continue."

"That's right!" Eiko said.

"And we can go eat yummy-yummies!" Quina said.

"URGURRRRAAA!!"

"Uh oh..."

The ground started to shake violently as the other three sandpits erupted, letting the Antlions come out. After spotting us, they wasted no time in sucking in air...

"Everybody get inside!" Zidane shouted.

We didn't have to be told twice as everyone jumped inside the quicksand. If any of us had any fear of going inside something that would normally kill people that sunk inside it, it was directed at the giant bugs. When the antlions started to blow the sand, Zidane, Regent Cid and I jumped inside the sandpit last. Once again, my whole world went black...

* * *

(???)

"Huhaha... I knew you'd come. Everything is going according to plan..." A sinister voice said.

* * *

With that ending line folks, you know something bad is at hand...

**Next time: **The gang is in serious trouble now... (Scene of Ron, Zidane and Regent Cid in a metal chamber)

And to get out, they'll have to run an errand... (Scene of the Hilda Garde I)

But it's not exactly a friendly place... like that was any surprise... (Scene of an ancient place unknown to Gaia)

And someone else happened to inhabit this place... (Scene of a male silhouette)

**Next Chapter: **Oeilvert, History of Terra.

I know it seemed short and rushed, but it couldn't be helped and I've been putting this off. But I'll make up for it with Oeilvert. It's one of my favorite places of the game; I'm gonna milk it for all it's worth!

Read and Review!


	7. CH 37: Oeilvert, History of Terra

**Duelist of Dawn:** Hey, hey! One of my favorite places to type is updated for your viewing pleasure!

**Amarant:** ... How did I get roped into this?

**Duelist of Dawn:** I 'invited' your partner, so I'd best bring you to opening dialogue.

**Amarant:** You should've brought someone else, I'm not into fanfare.

**Duelist of Dawn:** It's just an intro...

**Amarant:** Whatever... (leaves the DoD's crib)

**Duelist of Dawn:** (groans) I'm inviting other people next chapter... Anyway, I'd like to thank FF & STH, Cyrus Truth, butcherthegirl, No Romance and Khiruki for the reviews last chapter and I bring you the next! And since red head's not enthusiastic as I thought... I don't own FF9 or any music used in the story. I own my SI Ron and my OC Lovrina Carol. Time to start this chapter and look for more promising guests...

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**Oeilvert, History of Terra**

* * *

After jumping into the quicksand, it felt like something bad was gonna happen. And unfortunately, I was right...

"Zidane! Ron! (Ribbit!), wake up!"

I heard the Regent Cid's voice calling out to me and Zidane. I slowly open my eyes and saw the moustache-having frog pushing his webbed hands on my forehead.

"Alright... I'm up..." I groaned out. "Ow..." I held my ribs in pain as if I hit the ground hard. I then sat up and leaned against the metal wall... wait! I looked at my surroundings and saw myself a circular, metal room. Zidane was sitting up against the other side and just came to.

"U-Ungh... Cid, Ron... Where the heck are we?" He asked.

Cid hopped up and down. "Good question (ribbit)! I wish I knew!"

"Yeah..." I said, trying to stand up.

"After I fell into the quicksand to escape those antlions, everything went dark..." He recalled. "That's all I can remember."

"Me, too (ribbit)!" Cid replied. "When I woke up, (ribbit) I was in this room."

"Wait a sec!" I said. "Where's everyone else?"

Zidane snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah!"

Cid shook his head. "I don't know (ribbit). I hope they're alright."

_**("So you two are finally awake...")**_

We all gasped and looked up at the ceiling at the familiar voice that we just heard.

"That voice...it's Kuja!" Zidane shouted.

The narcissistic villain let out a delighted chuckle. _**("I'm so happy to see you again.")**_

"You put us in here, didn't you!?" I shouted.

_**("Actually you did once you dived into the sandpit.")**_ He answered. **_("Black Mages are so easy to deceive when you try to invite them in.")_**

Zidane and I growled at that. He had given the Black Mage leader some half-truth information.

"You rat bastard! Where're my friends!?" Zidane snapped.

_**("My, my... Aren't we feisty today?")**_ Kuja said, sounding amused at Zidane's anger. _**("No need to worry about them. They're in rooms not unlike yours.") We heard a clap before he continued. ("Oh, yes... I should probably enlighten you as to your current situation.")**_

Before we had a chance to ponder what he was about to say, the metal floor we're standing on suddenly spirals out a little.

"Yikes!"

"Whoa!"

"Ribbit!" The frog was about to slip inside the middle until grab him and held close as I hit the wall. We all were in shock as right in the middle of the floor, was a lava pool!

"T-Thanks!" Cid said to me.

"No problem." I replied, not taking my eyes off the middle.

Kuja found all too amusing... _**("I'm sure that even your feeble minds can grasp what would happen if you were to take that plunge. Ahahahahahahaha!")**_

"Kuja! You're dead!!!" Zidane shouted.

"Just wait 'til I bust outta here and find you!!" I added.

Kuja gasped as if he were afraid of our threats. ("Oh, dear. Was it something I said? Either way, now that you're aware of your predicament, I'd like you to do a tiny little favor for me. I'll let your friends live if you say yes.")

Zidane grumbled. "Dammit..."

"Yeah, we don't have a choice..." I told him before looking up. "Let's do this!"

_**("Very good, you've chosen wisely. Now, step outside.")**_

The metal door opened, and Zidane, Cid and I had no hesitation in getting the Hell out of that death trap! After it closed, I set Cid down.

"Hey, Cid." Zidane said. "Ron and I need you to look after the others."

"Fine (ribbit)!" He said. "I won't let either of you down! And you two (ribbit)! You come back safe!"

"Yeah, we will." I said.

"We'll see ya." Zidane said as we both walked down the hall away from the 12 metal prisons. At the end of the hallway, we saw two black mages blocking the branching paths. "Not these guys again..." He grumbled.

"Don't worry," I whispered. "I think there're the Black Mages from the village."

_**("Stand between the two black mages.")**_

We heard Kuja say, still coming from above us. Zidane and I shrugged as we stood in between the Black Mages. They cast a spell that teleported us, which was brand new to me, felt like I was leaving my body somewhat but still in it.

* * *

Once we reached the other side of the teleportation, Zidane and I found ourselves in a cozy room with a couple of bookshelves, elaborate paintings and sculptures all illuminated by a chandelier. But the fireplace, was being blocked from view from our captor...

(Play Kuja's Theme)

Kuja playfully bows. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"You really need a normal hobby..." I said, calmly which surprised even me; I wanted to go up there and knock him through walls, but I need to think about the predicament we're in now.

"What's wrong with what I do?" He asked innocently. I know he's just toying with the fact that he holds our lives in the palm of his hand.

Zidane however, is far from amused. "Just cut to the chase and tell me what the hell you want!"

"My, we're upset, aren't we?" Kuja mocks him. "Well, this is your errand... I want you two to go somewhere and bring something back for me."

"So tell me what it is already, you demon!" Zidane snapped.

"Zidane, chill man!" I said, getting in front of him.

"I'd listen to Eclipse if I were you." Kuja said. I still frowned at being called something I'm not, but I put that aside for now, "Surely, you haven't forgotten that I hold your friends' lives in my hands."

"Grr!"

Smirking at Zidane holding his anger, Kuja continued. "I'm going to send you to a place called Oeilvert."

"Where's that?" I asked.

"Oeilvert is south of the Seaways Canyon on the Forgotten Continent. It really isn't my kind of place."

Zidane looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"You see, there's an anti-magic barrier around the place." He explained. "And I want to send the both of you because you're too stupid to use magic."

'_Figures...'_ I thought. _'Caught us in the right moment of his convenience...' _

"Once there, I want you to retrieve the Gulug Stone for me." Our enemy continued. "What do you say? Isn't it a simple task? I'll even send you on my luxury cruise ship, so you won't have to worry about transportation."

"At least you're giving us that much..." I said.

"You're too kind..." Kuja said. "But perhaps it's too much for you just the both of you. I'd better send you with four of your friends just to be safe. Besides, nobody likes to fight against himself."

Zidane and I looked to each other, trying to get the meaning of his words.

"Heheh, nevermind. Speak their names when you've chosen your partners." He told us. We had to turn around, and think about for a minute.

"Okay..." Zidane whispered. "We need to choose everyone that doesn't have any kind of magic."

"That's easy," I whispered back. "Lovrina, Freya, Steiner, Amarant, Lani and Choco."

"Right..." He nodded. "It's better for Choco to come with us; with the way that room is..."

"That's a definite." I confirmed. "Steiner's coming, he's actually getting very powerful with his sword skill."

"Okay... How about Amarant? We're gonna need to be able to traverse whatever traps that's gonna block us."

"Yeah..." I pondered. "But if we're bringing him, then we have to bring Lani, too..."

"Huh?" Zidane said. "Why not Lovrina?"

I sighed. "Believe me, I want her to come with me." I admitted. "But I think it's better if she stays with the others; it would feel better if she stayed with Dagger and Eiko."

"Yeah, keep the family together... I got it." Zidane nodded. We turned around so we can tell him our choices. "We want Choco, Steiner, Amarant and Lani."

"Fine. I shall summon them."

* * *

(3rd POV)(Metal Prisons)

Sitting inside another one of the same chambers as Zidane, Ron and Cid was Choco. He couldn't stand being cooped like in a small room... He wanted out now...

**_("Choco...")_**

The red chocobo looked around for the source of the voice, and looked up...

When Steiner found out he was captured, he felt hopeless since he couldn't protect his princess.

_**("Steiner...")**_

The Alexandrian Knight shot up off the ground and looked up to the ceiling...

Amarant was feeling, well... the same old, same old. He'd rather not dwell on what was happening to him, and was formulating a plan on how to escape...

_**("Amarant...")**_

The red-headed warrior stood on his feet and looked up...

Lani's plan of escaping was already in progress, as she kept striking the door with her axe. She stopped for a minute to take a break...

_**("Lani...")**_

The bounty hunter looked around the room before looking up...

_**("Step through the door.")**_

Lani put her axe behind her back as she exited the room. Once out she saw Amarant, Steiner and Choco walk out of similar rooms.

"Hey guys, what's going on here?" She asked.

"We've been captured by the enemy." Steiner replied.

"Now it seems he's calling us out." Amarant said.

"Kweh!" Choco nodded.

_**("Proceed to the center of the platform and stand between the Black Mages.")**_

All of them looked up to the ceiling and then looked down the hall to see the same Black Mages that teleported Zidane and Ron.

"Let's just go..." Amarant said, walking down first. After sighing, Steiner, Choco and Lani followed after him and finally made it to the platform. And after some awkward stares between them and the two black mages, they were teleported...

* * *

(Ron's POV) (Kuja's Room)

The teleporter that brought Zidane and I to Kuja, sparked again bringing out the people we've chosen for his quest. I felt slightly happy because not everyone was here with us...

"Spare me the emotional reunion scene, please." Kuja scoffed. "Now, go stand with your friends."

Zidane and I walked over to our friends and stood inside teleporter.

"You'd better keep your promise, Kuja!" Zidane told him.

"Or it is not gonna pretty when we come back!" I added.

"But of course; you needn't worry one bit." Kuja bowed and snapped his fingers for the teleporter to take us out.

* * *

(Palace Hangar)

This time the teleporter took us to a cavern hangar. Before we were able to take two steps, the others stopped us...

"Wait a sec..." Lani said.

Zidane and I turned around to face our friends.

"Zidane, what's going on?" Steiner asked.

"We have to go to Oeilvert and get this item for Kuja." The ex-thief replied.

"So now we're running errands for him?" Amarant asked, not liking the position he's been put in.

"If we want to save everyone else, we got to." I replied.

"Kweh..." Choco was feeling sad.

"Don't worry, Choco..." I went up to pet the chocobo. "We're not leaving them in there with him for long."

"Kweh." Choco nodded.

"But it doesn't explain how we're gonna get there!" Lani said.

"That..." Amarant pointed to across the cavern. A blue airship was docked at the hangar, but not just any airship...

"Whoa! That must be the Hilda Garde 1!" Zidane exclaimed.

"That must be airship Lady Hilda left on!" Steiner added.

"So there's a chance she's somewhere inside Kuja's place." Lani confirmed.

"Well, we at least have some relief." I said. "But we got to at least get to Oelivert and get this thing over with."

"Kweh!" Choco agreed.

All of us ran on board the airship; and to feel a little relieved, it was better that the second Hilda Garde. The inside was impressive as well as we found ourselves in some sort of strange engine room. I remember seeing the engine in the airship we took to our first meeting in Lindblum and this one was way different.

"I guess this is what the steam engine looks like." I said.

"At least we know this airship can get around without Mist." Lani said.

"Correction..." We turned around to see two people we haven't seen since our rescue mission in Alexandria...

"Master Kuja, can get around without the Mist." Zorn said.

"Only an errand, our master allows you on this ship." Thorn added.

"You two!?" Steiner shouted.

"Hello, Captain Steiner!" The jester greeted without fear.

"The Hell are you two doing here!?" Lani shouted.

"Should we tell them, Thorn?" Zorn asked his red-wearing partner.

"Rub it in their faces, we should!" Thorn answered. Both of them turned to us.

"We never worked for Queen Brahne." Zorn told us. "Our allegiance is to Master Kuja."

"Behind the scenes, we were." Thorn added. "Only to wait til Garnet's 16th birthday!"

"After the destruction of Alexandria, we offered our services to a stronger Master..."

"At our mercy, now you are!"

Both jesters cackled at the comment.

"Right..." I muttered. "Can we at least get going? Your master would be super-pissed if he didn't get that item on time..."

"Oh right..." Both jesters ran in the direction of the cockpit.

"I thought I would never see those fools again." Zidane said, shaking his head.

"It's too soon..." Amarant muttered, leaning on the wall.

"Kweh?" Choco said, probably feeling out of the loop.

"Those guys are weak, Choco." I waved off. "No one you need to worry about."

"Then why are we taking all this crap from them?" Lani asked angrily.

"They're elusive..." Steiner replied. "Plus, we'd put the others in danger if we attacked them."

"Don't worry," I assured her. "Once we get this job done, Kuja's getting his."

"Hell, I don't trust him with our friends." Zidane angrily muttered.

Suddenly, we felt the airship move...

"About time..." Amarant muttered.

'_Can't wait to get to this Oeilvert.'_ I thought as I stared out the window, seeing the distance between us and our friends getting further. _'I'll be back Lovrina...'_ As much as the luxury airship was cool and all, it still felt like I was in prison with the hold Kuja had on her and everyone else...

* * *

(An hour later...)

As the Hilda Garde soars over the waves, I saw Zidane heading up to the cockpit. I decided to follow him just in case Zorn and Thorn try something. Once I reached the cockpit, I find him talking to two Black Mages, piloting the ship.

"Hey, can we really trust Kuja?" He asks one of them.

The mage doesn't reply, keeping his eyes in front of him. Zidane goes over to the second Black Mage and asks him the same question.

"Hey, can we really trust Kuja?"

Again he gets no response.

"Hey! Say something!" Zidane snapped. I go out to stop him from doing anything drastic.

"Zidane, forget it man." I tell him. "It's not gonna do any good."

"He's right..."

As if waiting for the right moment, Zorn and Thorn intrude on the conversation.

"They will not answer to you." Zorn says.

"Respond to our orders only, they do." Thorn adds.

"Oh no, you two again..." I said.

"Nice to see you again... Eclipse..." Zorn smirked.

"Even you're calling me that?" I asked.

"Why not?" The both asked. "It's who you are!"

"You bozos better lay off!" Zidane shouted. "Why does everybody keep calling him Eclipse!? His name is Ron; get it right or I'll throw you both overboard."

"Also you guys need to stop lying to these Black Mages and exploiting them!" I added.

"Those are slanderous words!" Zorn said.

Thorn shook his head. "Worse lies, I have never heard."

"You needn't concern yourself with such things."

"Or an end to your friends' lives, we shall bring."

"Dammit!" Zidane shouted.

The jester chuckled at this...

"Besides, the black mages were originally designed just to oppress." Zorn said, trying to explain the 'uses' of the Black Mages.

"But a strong sense of self, the Black Waltzes came to possess." Thorn said, adding in the first major run-in with Black Mage enemies. He pointed to the two Black Mage pilots. "Always obey us, these mages do, because a strong ego, they have not."

"These mass-produced ones are to break once we're through with their lot."

"Other purpose than war they have not!"

The jesters cackled loudly at their thoughts on the Black Mages' lifestyle. And I could tell it took a lot of will power for the Black Mage to just take all that without a remark. But, then again as docile and peaceful as they are, the mages were feeling low as their oppressors continued to mess with them...

"They have grown attached to life, yet they'll soon disappear!" Zorn chuckled.

"Hilarious! Nothing but toys are they here!" Thorn laughed.

But even in the midst of that, I found something hilarious in their message, which just included them. And apparently, Zidane picked up on that as well once he and I looked at each other and smirked. Now to rub it in their faces...

"I don't think you guys are any different." I said.

That comment made the jesters stop laughing...

"What!?" Thorn shouted.

"Rubbish!" Zorn retorted.

"Oh come on," Zidane said. "You say that the black mages have no souls, but you guys are pawns, just like them! Am I right, or what?"

Zorn growled. "You won't be talking so big once we're done with you!"

"Regret those words, you will!" Thorn added.

"That's nice..." I let out a fake yawn.

"Well, let's just take it easy until we arrive." Zidane said, stretching out. He turned to the Black Mages. "Drive safe, alright?"

"Yeah, don't want your bosses to get made at Zorn and Thorn." I added. Zidane and I snickered all the way back to the cabin. "That was fun!"

"Yeah, when did you get so witty?" The ex-thief asked me.

"Hanging around people like you..." I replied.

"Was that a compliment?"

"If you see that way..."

* * *

(Another 30 minutes later...)

After flying around for a while and checking our gear with the clowns (We had to pay for potion and antidotes...) we had finally made it to the Forgotten Continent. After stepping out of the airship, all of us took a good long look at the place. It was like a giant maze of canyons without much vegetation.

"At least now I know why they call it the Forgotten Continent..." Lani quipped.

"It's a barren wasteland..." Steiner said, looking around.

"Well, there's a marshland over there..." I pointed behind the airship.

"But we're not here for that..." Amarant told me.

"I know; just pointing it out." I replied.

"Kweh! Kweh!" Choco said looking around as well and stretched out his legs.

"Well everyone," Zidane said. "Let's go find this Oeilvert place. The clowns won't let us back on the ship until we find this Gulug Stone Kuja wants."

"Then let's check out the map and find this place." I pulled out the map and checked the spot on the Forgotten Continent. "Okay... I don't see Oeilvert..." I pointed down a clear, wide path. "But if we head south, we'll be in the Seaways Canyon area."

"Let's go then..." Zidane said.

"But first..." I climbed on to Choco and pulled out the Chocograph. "I think we can find Choco's next power here."

Amarant groaned. "Do you really have time for treasure hunting?"

"It'll probably lead us to the place faster." Lani suggested.

"It better..."

"Amarant stop being so negative!" Steiner scolded.

"Choco, let's go..." I said, giving him the Chocograph to look at.

"Kweh!" Choco nodded and set out.

"Follow that Chocobo!" Zidane shouted as he and the others ran after me.

* * *

(Some time later...)

During that time, I had to let Choco lead me to wherever as he was sensing the next treasure chest. Hopefully we could cut our time in half if the spot was near the place. Then, he did something unexpected... He was about to run in to a canyon wall!

"Choco, you're about to run into a wall!" I warned him just to be sure if it was intentional or not.

"Kweh!!" He actually sped up!

"Oh God!" I closed my eyes, praying that he would turn around.

"KWEEEHHH!!!"

Next thing I know, Choco climbs up the canyon walls and hops on top of them! I felt so glad that I was hanging on, otherwise I would have fell off. Suddenly, Choco came to an abrupt stop. I had hopped off a little shakily than normal.

"Choco..." I was breathing heavily. "Warn me... next time..."

"Kweehh..." Choco lowered his head down.

"Don't feel bad, just give a more alert but subtle sign that you're going to do that." I told him.

"Kweh." He nodded.

"Good... so, are we here?" I asked.

"Kweh!" He scratched the spot where he was standing at.

"Alrighty, time to dig."

"KWEEEHHH!!!" Choco's beak glowed like the last time and started to strike the canyon walls. I stepped far away from the bird at work as he dug for buried treasure.

"Hey Ron!" I turned around to see Zidane, Amarant, Lani and Steiner. "You alright up there?" Zidane asked.

"A little winded from getting up here the way I did." I replied. "Choco's already digging for treasure."

"While you're up there, can you see any kind of sign that shows Oeilvert?" Steiner asked.

"Hold on..." I looked around to see of if there was anything different from canyons. "Wait a minute..." I muttered seeing some sort of spiral shaped canyon, which I was looking right in front of me. Squinting, my eyes I could see some kind of strange building. "I think I've found it!"

"Really!?" Lani asked.

"Yeah..." I walked back to the group. "Just walk around this wall and you'll be in the canyons leading to this place.

"Well, what about you?" Zidane asked.

"Guess I'll have to wait until..."

"KWEEEHHH!!!" Choco's cried out as I saw a treasure chest, popping out of a giant hole in the canyon.

"Found it!" I shouted. "Just come around the canyon, me and Choco will meet you there!"

"Got it!" Zidane replied. "Let's go, guys." And while they were taking the walk around, Choco popped out of the hole made and shook off the dirt.

"Getting powerful, man." I told him, admiring the chocobo's work.

"Kweh!" Choco said, probably saying 'thanks.'

"Okay, let's open this sucker and see what's going to happen..." I said, ripping the worn out lock from the chest. "Of course, we know what's going to happen..." Choco nodded as I prepared to open the chest. "Time for dreamland!" I pushed open the lid, waiting for the obvious to happen. But instead, I found something in it... two pairs of black armored gloves with some rather sharp spikes. "Sweet Kaiser Knuckles! Amarant and I are going have some fun with these!" But as I reached out for the new weapons, that familiar white smoke came out of the chest and blew over Choco and me.

"Now it comes..." I said, falling asleep.

"Kweehhh..." Choco follows after me...

* * *

(Chocobo Dream World)(Play Aloha De Chocobo)

Waking up again, I was surprised to be not free-falling in space!

"That's a first." I muttered.

"Kweh!" Choco agreed.

Space was around still, except... we're upside down...

"I guess we need to walk this time." I figured.

"Kweh." Choco nodded. We didn't have to walk long, since it was a small world after all. (A/N: LOL) We found ourselves right in front of the Chocobo King.

"Ah, I see you are both doing well." He said.

"Not really..." I said. "We're basically in a rush to save our friends, so we're not exactly happy campers."

"Kweeh..." Choco added.

"I see..." The king pondered. "Then I must make haste!" The King waved his wings as tiny sparkles showered over Choco. This time the ocean blue chocobo became transparent and flew into Choco's body. As the sparkle shower end seconds later, Choco now had that same color on his body.

"You now have the ability to cross oceans!" The king rejoiced. "You almost have everything you need to find the Scared Chocobo Lands. I shall await your next arrival." He finally faded away as the light surrounded me and Choco, taking us out of the dream world.

* * *

(Seaways Canyon)

"Yawn..." I woke up off the hard ground. "Ow... rocky grounds are not the best mattresses." I looked around to see I was still on the canyon cliff. "At least I didn't fall off." I then saw Choco waking up, in his new ocean blue color!

"Kweh..." Choco stood up. He gave himself a once over to see his new form. "Kweeehh!!"

"Almost there pal!" I told the chocobo. "All we need his one more chest to make you into that golden form!"

"Kweeehhh!" He said, happily.

"Ron, Choco we found it!" We saw Zidane running up to us. "By the way, nice look Choco!"

"Kweh!" Choco nodded.

"Well, then shall we?" I told Choco. He nodded and crouched as I got on his back. Zidane already ran over to the place in question as we gave chase. In no time, we met up with Steiner, Lani and Amarant who stood in awe of Choco's new form. But they quickly got over it, seeing we had a job to do and turned around to see the monument behind them.

* * *

(Oeilvert)

Oeilvert was a like a giant monument, probably dedicated to something ancient. But to what? It's times like this I wished I remember all of the events of the game and not just bits and pieces. But it might not do me any good with all the changes, some good, some bad and the others unchanged. Yet knowing all that, I had to focus on getting this Gulug Stone and free the others.

"This is a huge place!" Lani exclaimed. "We're supposed to go in that!?"

"Yup." I replied.

"He's right." Zidane said. "Let's get in this place, find the stone and get out."

"Yes, we should put the princess and the others in more danger than they already in." Steiner agreed.

"Kweh!" Choco said.

We all walked up the dusty path leading to the giant doors. And after looking at them, I'm starting to understand the connection between Kuja and this place. About every time we run into somewhere he's been, I had those day-dreams of Eclipse and the fact that I'm seeing the same symbol from the underground passage in Alexandria's castle: triangle surrounding another with a rocky center.

"This must be the entrance." Zidane said, going up to push the door in. But with a giant door, "Mph! Open up!" Afterwards, he just gave up when the others came up. "There's no way I can open a door this big!"

"Let me..." As I was about to push it open with my strength, door opens up by itself alarm all of us. "...try. That was freaky..."

"... I dunno what's going on, but I guess we gotta go inside." Zidane said. "It's an honor to be here, hehe."

"Whatever, man." I said passing him by. "Let's just get inside."

We all waking inside the place and find in being as old and ancient as the inside. The first instinct in Zidane's mind is to raid the treasure chest up the flight of stairs in front of the entrance.

"Score!" He said, grabbing an elixir bottle inside.

"That's it?" Amarant said.

"Hold on..." Zidane then picked up some blue, sharp-edged disks. "Any idea what these are for?" To get a closer look, I walked up the stairs and inspected them more.

"Don't know, but it looks like it can used for throwing weapons." I said. "Unless we're aiming at something big, I'm not that accurate at aiming."

"Give them here..." We both saw Amarant walking up the stairs. "Looks like I get have an alternative source of battling."

"Sure..." Zidane handed him the disks as the red-head hung them around a hook on his belt. "Hmm... let's check out that spot over there." Zidane pointed to a room across from the chest.

"Hey guys, hold down the fort downstairs as we check out this room." I told Lani, Steiner and Choco. "Probably check out that next room on the left.

"Sure, better than staying bored for the time being..." Lani replied, walking over to the next room.

"Stay alert," Steiner warned. "It feels too quiet for such an ancient place."

"Yeah..." I agreed. "Maybe we should find some new gear for you and Lani while you're in there."

"Will do." The knight says, taking Choco into the next room.

I nodded before I followed after the two 'rivals' since it was one-sided under Amarant's eyes. It was a higher ground from the room below. I saw some kind of yellow, glowing circle down there. Steiner and Lani were inspecting the room, most specifically that circle, but it looked like nothing turned up. Turning around, Zidane and Amarant were inspecting a blue orb.

"What's that?" I asked them.

"Don't know..." Zidane said, reaching for it. "Kinda dusty, too..." He wiped some of the dust off, making it light up bright red.

"Now it's red?" Amarant asked.

"Hey guys!" We heard Lani shout from downstairs. We saw that the yellow circle was actually a holographic projector, displaying some kind of planet with a red moon around the planet's orbit.

"Is that...a planet?" Zidane wondered.

"I think so..." I said.

"Well let's get a closer look..." Amarant said, hopping down to the room.

"Show off..." Zidane muttered.

"But effective..." I added. "Later!" I then jumped off the ledge and slid down stone pillar landing in front the hologram. "Zidane, come on!"

"You guys are difficult..." He muttered again. But he sucked it up and followed the same path as I did. "There, now let's check this thing out..." After saying that, some kind of strange writing appeared in front of the planet display.

"Was that writing that just appeared?" Steiner asked.

"I've never seen this kind of languages in my life." Lani said, trying to decipher it.

"Kweh..." Choco was just as stumped until...

"...Mother...Terra...?"

All of us gasped at the one person reading it.

"Aww...I can't make it out..." Zidane grumbled.

"Zidane, can you really read that chicken scratch?" Lani asked.

Zidane shook his head a bit. "It's not that I can read it... It's more like the words are talking to me. I don't even know why..."

"Wait, there's more to it..." I said. "'This is our history of the mother planet Terra...'"

Everyone gasped again, even I surprised myself with reading a larger portion than Zidane.

"Now you understand it?" Steiner asked me.

"Yeah..." I muttered. "Strange... something's tell me that I know this stuff but... that?" I pointed to the planet display's language. "It's coming at me like I know it for years!"

"Very confusing..." Lani muttered.

"KWEH!!" Choco shouted.

"What's...?" I stopped talking after seeing three hideous looking monsters walking in from the shadows. They were blue, and dress in strange, green robes and hats that made them looked like a rival gourmand group of the Qus; especially with the oversized steak and butcher knives. They all had a hungry look in their eyes; Ogres.

"Who the Hell are they?" Lani said, reaching for her axe.

"Someone that has us the menu, I'm afraid." Zidane said, pulling out his double-bladed sword.

"Then, let's not give them any appetizers." I said as Amarant and I put on our Kaiser Knuckles.

"But we should have a tactic..." Steiner muttered, noticing the monsters getting closer.

"Uh... Amarant, I think this qualifies for the disc throwing..."

Amarant nodded as he reached for the disks. "Duck!"

All of us complied as he threw the disks at the Ogres. They retaliated by blocking with their knives. But of course, I had a backup plan...

"Jump!" I shouted. As soon as they did, I slammed the ground, shaking up the Ogres and making them lose balance. "Let's get 'em!"

"Separator!" Lani's threw her axe, glowing blue at the left side ogre, who was dumb enough to lower his guard and get slice in half from the waist.

I followed up with taking a broken statue head and throw it at the other two, putting up another distraction for Steiner and Zidane to knock the knives out the middle Ogre and cut him down and Amarant to a stealth strike into the Ogre's side allowing Choco to kick it up against a wall.

"It's a good thing we're all melee fighters." I said.

"Actually, I can use a little magic." Lani corrected. "So it's kinda hard for a bit..."

"Oh yeah..." I said, remembering our battle in Fossil Roo.

"Let's press on to the room behind us." Steiner suggested, pointing to a staircase leading down.

* * *

Opening the doors, we find a room with four holographic pods but smaller than the one in the other room.

"I guess more of these displays are here." I figured.

"But I don't think that's the only thing here..." Zidane added. "Choco, go search out the room."

"Kweh." Choco nodded, peering into all the dark places and the upstairs as we all checked out the nearest two pods.

"So how do we cut these on?" Lani asked, as she stepped near the pod. But I noticed she stepped on a trigger of some sort.

"Wait, Lani..."

She hopped off the pod and looked to me. "What?"

"I think you found how to turn this on..." I stepped on the trigger, thinking it can only be activate by either me or Zidane. But it didn't cut on...

"Nothing..." Amarant muttered.

"Maybe there's a proper order to it all." Zidane figured.

"Well, let's find the order." I said. "I'll go check upstairs." Heading up there, I find Choco still searching around, but nothing was there. But a strange stone statue was there near the two pods up here, but I ignored them and went to cut on one of the pods. Stepping on the similar trigger, it cut on! "Guys, I got one!" Everyone ran up the stairs and saw this old airship displayed in black and white.

"Aha, it worked!" Zidane said patting himself on the back. "I knew you just had to do it in the right order!"

"Ancient Terran ship... The Oldest model in history..." I read the small description in the hologram.

"That's funny, I'm still getting bits and pieces of it." Zidane pondered. "How come you're seeing more of it?"

I shrugged. "Beats me, I thought it was just gibberish until I looked at after you did."

"Well, let's see what the next one says..." Steiner said, stepping on the next pod. It was the same airship from the first one, but now it had a faint blue color to it now.

"'The ship was built for war... But the shipbuilding technology was primitive...'" I read.

"I guess it's all about this ancient ship these guys built." Lani deduced.

"Let's see what the two downstairs say..." All of us walk down stairs again and go on to the next pod. The airship from before now had wings on the bottom.

"Battleship Invincible: prototype... The prototype became a failure..." Zidane and I gasped.

"The Invincible!" I said. "That's Eclipse's airship."

"That Kuja somehow lost..." Zidane added.

"Is that the airship that devastated Alexandria?" Steiner asked.

"From what I hear, yes." I replied. "But it says here that, this one is a prototype."

"Then, how come it's working?" Lani asked. We all turned to the last pod.

"Let's find out..." I stepped on the last one, showing that airship that we've seen in Alexandria.

"The first true battleship, the Invincible... The improved version thanks to Eclipse's aura... currently put in use... For Project: Eclipse..." That last one really put me on the edge.

"That's the one..." I finalized. "But if it's Eclipse's battleship, how come Kuja was able to control it?" I looked at my hands. "And if there's the possibility of Eclipse being inside me..." I trailed off when Zidane stopped me.

"Let's figure that out later, and find that stone." He said.

"Okay..." I nodded.

"You won't be finding anything!" We gasped as we heard some kind of voice coming from upstairs. As we ran back upstairs, we saw nothing but those holographic pods and that stone statue.

"The Hell?" I looked around for the source of the voice.

"Somebody else is here?"

"Use your mirror, Epitaph!" That voice shouted again.

"Epitaph?" We all asked. That's when we figured it out... "The statue!"

The Epitaph opened it up its tablet, as light enveloped this room. The light flash disappeared, as the statue closed the tablet. But nothing happened...

"Nice light trick." I muttered, and turned around to the others. "Hey guys I... AAH!" I leapt over the Epitaph, once Zidane was about to strike me with his blade. "What's your problem!?" I then dodged a slash from Amarant, then Steiner and then Lani, only to be kicked to the wall by Choco. "Ugh... Are you guys..." I widened my eyes when I saw my friends...

All of them were shrouded in darkness and their eyes were glowing icy blue!

"Attack!" The voice said.

"Ice Tomb!" I quickly slammed the ground to just make an ice path, causing Steiner, Lani and Choco to fall. But Zidane and Amarant were more acrobatic and had lighter weapons as they hopped over it and advanced towards me. "Damn!" I had to stay on my toes as Amarant kept slashing at me. Since he was doing it so recklessly, I couldn't read his movements but could easily catch an opening. "Sorry!" I was able to score a powerful kick to his gut, pushing him back to the others who were still on the ice. But I was not out of the woods yet...

Zidane took this time to strike, once I thought I was relieved. He nearly slashed my shirt off. "Electric Blades!" I jumped away from his next slash and charged my arms for my thunder-based attack. It basically became like those light saber fights as we kept blocking and missing each other, but of course I wanted miss. "Zidane, what's wrong with you guys!?" My answer was an enraged growl as he threw his double bladed sword, which I blocked and knocked him out with a hard headbutt.

"Now, to take out that statue before they get back up..." I turned around to find the Epitaph about to open up its tablet again. Lucky for me, I had a spare Soft on me that I tossed on it, making it melt into soft cement. "That was different..." I sat down on the ground. "I was expecting doppelgangers of us, not possessed people." Then I remembered what happened before the Epitaph struck. "And who was telling the monster what to do?"

"Ron..." I turned around to see everyone waking up.

"Guys..." I put up my fists just in case. "You cool?"

"Yeah, we should ask you the same thing." Zidane said.

"Huh?"

"You knocked us out!" Lani got in my face, yelling.

"Kwehhh!" Choco added.

"You better have good explanation." Steiner said.

Now I was confused. "You don't remember that statue blinding you guys?"

Now it was their turn to be confused... "Yeah, but it doesn't explain..."

"That flash you saw possessed you guys into fight me." I interrupted. "If I didn't do what did, I'd be dead and you guys would be walking zombies."

"Okay..." Amarant said.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I wouldn't have any reason for hurting you guys the way I did." I explained.

"Alright..." Zidane said. "We'll believe it, since we did see that flash and just woke up."

"Good, now can we get going?" I asked, pointing to the door behind me.

* * *

Behind the door, got ourselves on a bridge lit with blue torches and electricity lining the ceiling. With it being narrow, we walked in a single file line until we saw a glowing orb in the middle of the bridge.

"Huh?" Zidane went over to touch it, but the flash left. "It's gone. Whoa!" The flash came back on displaying a land burning with blue flames with the words again. "Beginning...of the city..." The light went out again, allowing me to get near the orb.

"Now it's gone again?" I asked.

"Yeah..." The light came back on, nearly blinding us. "Whoa!" Another hologram displayed a village that seemed to be made on the wasteland, and was know void of any flames. More words came... "At first...the city...flourished..." Another picture replaced the other showing the same village, burning again. "Soon it began to decline..." The next picture was of the planet from the first room, with a red core. "At its peak, the cities...all over... Terra... Then...the decline...began..." All the holograms left, leaving everyone to ponder, "So what the heck is all this?"

"Another planet in turmoil?" I asked.

"Glad, I'm here." Lani quipped.

"Me too." Amarant added.

"Well, let's press on..." Steiner said, urging us to continue.

* * *

We left out the bridge and it led us right back to the room with the planet.

"Back to square one..." I muttered. But then we find a blue door, being unlocked and opened. "Okay... I'm really freaked; first that stone turning all of you into zombies, now a mystic door with God knows what inside."

"Chill, man." Zidane assured me.

"Kweh..." Choco nuzzled my neck, to assure me as well.

"Let's just find out where it is..." Lani said. From her tone of voice, she's had it with this place as well...

We all head for the passage, making sure no ambushes were happening. Inside the room, they had many stone faces, some altogether, some broken, and some with empty sockets carved into walls. Below the platform, was a white smoke covering the ground.

"What is this place?" I asked.

Steiner cringed at all the faces. "Wh-What a disturbing room!"

Suddenly, one of the faces on the bottom lights up orange.

"%/\[]oo#+x..."

We heard some words from it that we couldn't understand and we immediately got ready to fight.

"KWEH!!" Choco shrieked.

"This is really irritating!?" Lani shouted, ready to storm the battlefield.

"Wait!" Zidane held us back. "It's saying something..."

"Visitors... Climb atop the stone..." The face says.

"I could understand it!" Amarant exclaims.

"I guess it's speaking directly into our minds." Zidane figured. "Well, let's go!" We all climb onto the stone and it rises up midway into the room. The face continues to speak.

"Visitors, listen well... This is the record of our civilization..."

The face stops glowing as another one lights up to our left. "The seeds' decline was not our fault..." It explained. "All vegetation and... vessels...died out... The decay of our Terra...triggered it all... In order to stop the decay, many methods were considered..."

Now another face on our right bottom corner spoke. "Ultimately, the best minds of Terra's civilization gathered... Then, a final resuscitation was attempted on the mother continent... Unfortunately, it ended in failure... It was later discovered to have been the catalyst... Subjects were selected..."

Another face from above spoke... "After four tremendous sacrifices, eternal prosperity seemed within reach... Flora and fauna were revived, but...is still in stasis. But with the final subject, Project: Eclispe, was born. We used its vast power of the aura to expand its power on to the assimilation candidate, to help save the mother continent..."

Now the original face spoke again. "In order that our glorious history not dies with us, we were constructed..."

After that, I was stumped as the stone descended, _'Is Eclipse alive...?'_

"Zidane, what could this possibly be!?" Steiner asked.

"I wanna know, too..." He admits. "But our friends are in danger! So let's save them first!"

"Right!" We all shout leaving the room. I really had to put it away until I have a chance to see Eclipse with my own eyes.

* * *

After walking out of the room, we decided to run into the room on the right of the entrance. There was another display of that planet, Terra with its red moon, but...

"It looks different than before." Zidane said. "It kinda looks like that other planet."

"Only a little dead..." I added.

"Hold on, there's something else..." Lani pointed to another planet that appeared beside the other hologram with a blue moon.

"Another planet?" Amarant asked. Then we saw the two planets merge into a healthier planet with the two moons orbiting around it.

"What the heck could this mean?" Zidane wondered. A light shined from a room behind the hologram.

"I don't know, but let's figure out where that Gulug Stone is and get the Hell outta here." I said, walking to the next room. It was hollow tunnel with a large plate like the room with the faces. Once all of us got on, the plate started to move clockwise down the tunnel.

* * *

Once we reached the bottom, we were led into a dark room with only that triangular symbol staring at us. It's with that I dubbed it the 'Terran Symbol' just to stop naming it a shape. As we walked up to it, the symbol drops to our level and opens up, revealing a small version of it with a black crystal embedded with it.

"So this is what Kuja was harping about." Zidane muttered.

"Talk about hard work for nothing..." Lani muttered also.

"Kwehh..." Choco groaned.

"Time to head back." I reached for the stone when...

"Finally, you're here!"

I jumped back from the stone and got into a battle stance, as did everyone else.

"Show yourself!" I shouted.

"Why should I, when you already know me!?" The voice asked.

"You know this person, Ron?" Steiner asked.

"No!" I told him. "I don't know anyone in this continent!"

"Of course you don't!" The voice said. "You know me from those little dreams you had... Or rather lived it..."

I widened my eyes and gasped. "Eclipse!!"

We all heard clapping coming from the darkness. "Very good, my friend! Very good!"

"Shut up!" I shouted, looking around the darkness. "You know, Kuja's been giving us all Hell because you, and mainly I'm paying the price for it!"

"Oh right, he does have a grudge on anyone with power that exceeds him." Eclipse chuckled. "You know, it's the reason he why he's torment you. But I digress, I've come to give you a reward for helping me out."

"For what?" I asked.

"Letting me have another chance at life!" He rejoiced. "If it weren't for you coming here, and walking in front of that Epitaph, I would never be alive!"

"But I killed that stone monster!" I shouted. "Anything coming from it would have worn off!"

"Yet, I'm superior to all that I'm afraid." He said. "But now, the reward... your _eternal _reward..."

"I don't like the way he said that..." Zidane said, getting ready for anything.

"Yeah, it sounded like bloodlust..." Amarant added. We suddenly felt the ground shaking.

(Play the 13th Dilemma from Kingdom Hearts 2)

"Something's coming!" Zidane shouted.

"Kweh!!" Choco yelled.

"No joke!" I added.

"_Powers of Darkness!"_ We heard Eclipse chant as if he were summoning an Eidolon. _"The time has come to smite my foes from the sky! Raining doom, Ark!!"_

A bright light pierced through the darkness, giant airship flew through the darkness. It was mainly gray with propellers helping it to stay aloft. The bow had a golden dragon head and sliver spear. And the back has these two, three-pronged boomerangs attached. Also we can faintly make out a figure, manning the steering wheel.

"That's an eidolon!?" Zidane shouted.

"From that chant he just gave, yeah." I replied.

"Now, let the fun begin!" Eclipse shouted from somewhere inside the eidolon using an intercom. "Fire Boomerangs!"

The airship's back grabbed the boomerangs and prepared to launch.

"Duck!!" Steiner yelled as the boomerangs were launched. We all hit the dirt, as it flew over to our heads.

"As soon as it comes back, we hit with everything we got..." Zidane said. After a few minutes, the boomerangs went over us again... "Now!"

Amarant started by throwing more of those disks we found at the hull, with Zidane leaping and striking the places the disks struck.

"Raider's Slash!" Lani's axe started to glow white and hopped onto the bow and cut into dragon's head.

"KWEH!!" Choco runs and charges the hull with his Spiral Impact.

"Thunder Blades!" Taking my arms into an X-formation, I leap towards the airship and slashed it twice, creating an electrical current against the spear. "That's should hold it for awhile."

Eclipse scoffed. "Is that the best you can do against Ark? You're not even as half as powerful as I thought you'd be."

"Well it is an eidolon..." I muttered.

"I wanted to see how my replacement's been doing," Eclipse continued. "But it seems the old man screwed up."

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"Ark, blow them away!"

The airship eidolon started to brim with magic and suddenly we felt a harsh wind coming by.

"Whirlwind!"

"Kweeehhhh!!!"

A giant tornado dropped onto and blew over us. The good (and strange) news was that it never sucked us into. Of course, the bad news was the tornado was armed with electricity that gave us a real unpleasant feeling that only went away once the whirlwind subsided, and leaving kneeling on the ground.

"I'm really... hating the fact that... any person can summon... eidolon..." I groaned.

"Uh-huh..." Lani groaned also.

"Disappointing..." Eclipse said. "I was glad to get resurrected when I did."

"Like you could do any better?" I asked.

"Fulfilling the project of course." He replied. "At least I have my own personality now to enjoy it! I was tired of being a mindless puppet... Kuja can be right about some things when he actually says something worthwhile."

"You're gonna side with Kuja!?" Zidane shouted.

"Hell no!" Eclipse shouted. "I'm not siding with him or your little band of weaklings." He laughed loudly. "After finishing you and your little chicken, Kuja's going to get his!"

"Dragon Kick!" I saw the chance to strike the hull, setting it on fire.

"Okay, now you're a pain! Fire Photons!"

The dragon head's eyes shot out white blasts that headed straight for me.

"Run!" Zidane and the gang dived out the way, but I had other plans...

"Ice Tomb!" I slammed the ground around me creating an ice barrier that bounced the photons away from me. One of them actually hit the spear point!

"What!?" Eclipse shouted. The spear was actually a balance, evident as Ark raised its back up. "Damn!"

"I'm going in, guys!" I told the others, while taking an elixir and downing the drink. "Start breaking this eidolon apart!" I immediately ran on top of the eidolon and broke off the front two propellers in the process. "Alright, where are you?"

"Over here!" I ducked to avoid a roundhouse kick and rolled out the way. I turned around to avoid another punch and pushed off, now seeing him for the first time. Eclipse was outfitted in a dark green vest and pants, with his muscles visible through them. He had a black, spiky hair and a white mask on that hid his face. "So this is the face of my replacement..." He started to shine with aura. "Hmm... your aura..."

"What about it?" I asked.

"It's what helped you counter my attacks just now..." He said. "But why are you not using it to the true potential?"

"It's my Trance, what's it to you?" I asked.

"Nothing... just this!" He raised his hand. "Aura Sphere!" A white orb shot of his hand and knocked me into the back of the airship, making me cry out in pain. "Pathetic..."

"Try this... Ice Tomb!!" I slammed the ground, stabbing him with the ice. "Yes!"

"Well, you getting better with that attack..." I gasped and saw Eclipse holding up some strange diamond. "But you have a long way to go little man!" He crushed the diamond in his hand and broke it in two. It had a reaction to Ark as it started shaking around like it was in pain.

"Huh?" I wondered.

"This..." Eclipse held up the broken jewel pieces. "...is the jewel that bounds Ark! Without them together, one of the legendary eidolons is out of the picture." He threw one of the pieces at me, and I caught it on reflex. "Want the other piece? Seek me out at another monument of Terra; we'll have a more... fitting location and you'll have time to work on your mediocre skills."

"Mediocre!?" I've been fighting throughout this whole journey and he calls it weak! "Grr..."

"Don't pout; makes you even more pathetic." He mocked.

"Rraa!" I stomped the floor, which caught him off guard. I saw the chance to give him a quick punch, but...

"Here!" He struck me with a super kick that knocked me off the disappearing eidolon.

"Grab him, quick!" I heard Lani shout as was falling down. Then, I fell right onto Zidane and Steiner.

(End music)

"Uhh... Get off me..." I heard Zidane say, pushing me off.

"Ron, what happened up there?" Lani asked.

"Kweh!" Choco said.

"I fought... Eclipse..." I told them.

"So, he was inside you the entire time?" Zidane asked.

"No, that statue created his own form so that he can come back to life." I said. I then pulled out the crystal the revived being gave me. "And this is part of what he used to summon that eidolon."

"He's got the other piece..." Amarant said.

"Right." I nodded. "And he wants a fight."

"But we can't..." Steiner protested.

Zidane went up to the Terran Symbol and grabbed the Gulug Stone.

"Yeah, we gotta get back to the others!" He added.

"I know..." I muttered. "I'll find him later..."

"Then let's get back!" He said, as everyone headed back to the elevator. I took another look at the dark room and thought, _'This just now got heavy...'_ With that I left for the Hilda Garde I.

* * *

That's right! Eclipse is alive!! And he's out to terrorize!! I've been working to get this up in my head for a while, now it's only gonna get better...

**Next time:** While Zidane and the guys are heading back... (Scene of the Gulug Stone)

We find out that Kuja's not exactly one to keep promises... (Scene of Kuja, springing a switch...)

But who's gonna save the others!? (Scene of Regent Cid hopping into action)

**Next chapter**: The Desert Palace

Rate and Review, Later!!


	8. CH 38: The Desert Palace

**Duelist of Dawn:** I'm back!! On this story! I defeat writer's block again!

(Applause)

**Duelist of Dawn:** After remembering the big puzzle that goes on in this place, I needed some time to get ready so I hope your guys aren't angry with me.

**Eclipse:** Now, why should they be mad? I mean you've had a lot of time to plan this.

**Duelist of Dawn:** Yeah, but... (gasps) How in the Hell did you get here!?

**Eclipse:** Surprised to see another creation of your mind to visit you?"

**Duelist of Dawn:** No, you! What happened to my security system!? Any baddies should be locked in cages and tortured by my mechs in the dungeon.

**Eclipse:** It's because I haven't attack you and can't.

**Duelist of Dawn: **Can't?

**Eclipse:** That errand boy of yours, Machina ended up putting an inhibitor anklet on me so I won't try anything. So don't worry about creating a monster that would kill his creator. Besides, it's not in the story.

**Duelist of Dawn:** (Exhales breath) Good. Now let's thank the good people who've reviewed my story! I'd like to thank Hiiro Mizutani, FF & STH, Cyrus Truth, butcherthegirl, No Romance and Khiruki, Katherine the Black Rose and Solark for the reviews last chapter.

**Eclipse:** The Duelist of Dawn doesn't own Final Fantasy 9, or any music used in the story. He owns his SI Ron and the OCs Lovrina Carol and myself.

**Duelist of Dawn:** Thanks, now let's start the new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 38:**

**The Desert Palace**

* * *

(Hours after Ron and Zidane's group left the Palace...)

While Ron and Zidane's group flew out to Oeilvert to fulfill Kuja's task, the other six were left inside the metal chambers with the possibility of falling into the lava pit below, should the floor open.

Right now Eiko and Mog were sitting in their prison, after waking up to the predicament they realized they were in.

"Why am I trapped in here!?" Eiko yelled out and ran to the door, finding no way to get it open. "Hey! Someone lemme out! This is no way to treat a lady!" She received no reply. "Aww..." The youngest summoner sat back down, holding her knees closer to herself. "I hope Zidane and the others are alright... I'm sure they'll come back for me."

_**("So, how do you like the special suites I reserved for each of you?")**_

Eiko gasped. "Kuja!!"

**_("By the way, Zidane and Eclipse are out running an errand for me in return for your safety.")_**

The little girl sighed a bit. '_At least we'll get out eventually.'_ Plus, she got angry on the inside for another reason. _'I bet Lovrina's angry at calling her boyfriend Eclipse. Heck, I am too!'_

**_("But I hate keeping promises... And I so love deceit.")_** Kuja said in a sick and happy tone.**_ ("So, I thought I would give you a special death to remember me by. My palace is home to a magnificent hourglass. As its sands fall, the floors of your rooms slowly open.")_** Eiko gasped._** ("Well? Isn't it a fabulous idea? Your lives will be spared if the hourglass is reset. If Zidane and Eclipse comes back in time, that is.")**_ The narcissistic man gasped. **_("Oops, just ten more minutes. Better start praying. Farewell... My sweet, lovable morons. Ahahahahahahaha!")_**

Eiko suddenly felt the floor move a bit as she clutched onto Mog. "What!? Somebody help me!"

* * *

Outside of the prisons, Cid listened to Kuja's cruelty and heard his companions gasp in horror. That made him pretty ticked off!

"I knew Kuja wouldn't keep his word!" He said. "That does it (ribbit)! If I don't save them, no one will!"

He was about to set off to find the hourglass, until he had to hide from two Black Mages that came out from another room. One of them had a No. 69 tag and the other with a No. 12 tag. The Regent listened carefully to the conversation...

"Say..." No. 69 stopped to talk to No. 12. "I reset the hourglass and locked it because I was ordered to. What we're doing is wrong, isn't it?"

"Wait. Isn't that better than to stop functioning?" No. 12 asked fearfully.

No. 69 couldn't answer that. He was afraid of not moving like all the others, yet was it really worth the lives of others who had more of a right to live? Especially with one of them being another Black Mage.

"C-Come on, let's go back." No. 12 shook off his fear and continued walking.

"Turning off that trap again?" No. 69 wondered. "I still don't understand how you do it."

No. 12 shrugged. "You basically have to turn them all on. You're just thinking too hard. Let's go."

Regent Cid watches them walk off into another part of the hallway.

'_I'll worry about that trap later...' _Cid thought. _'I have to free the others!'_

The frog Regent hopped towards the room the Black Mages left, hearing how the hourglass was in that room. Once inside, he saw an elaborate room with a torching lighting the room. He saw a scale with different colored weights and right above it was the hourglass!

"Now I just need to find the..."

His eyes gazed to the cage right in front of him. Hanging on the hook was the hourglass key!

"That must be the key they were talking about ribbit!" He realized.

But his outburst caused a creature locked inside the cage to stir, a hedgehog pie. The little, well big to Cid, monster stood up with a maniacal grin on its face.

"A hedgehog pie, huh?" Cid asked. "No worries..."

Once he advanced, the monster tried to scare the little frog. But for some reason, it didn't work. The hedgehog pie thought once the frog got close enough, it'll be easier to scare. So Cid, got closer and closer to the key. Once right there, the hedgehog pie rattled the cage, scaring Cid a bit making the monster laugh.

"That's funny?" Cid asked the monster.

The monster nodded and shook the cage again.

Cid just smiled, and suddenly...

*POOF!!*

The frog was covered in a giant cloud of white smoke. Once the smoke was over, the frog was replaced... by two feet in sandals!?

The hedgehog pie was little freaked out... where was the frog?

It was then greeted by the sight of a tall blue-haired woman with a horn on her forehead.

It was Lovrina Carol!

"Boo!"

The hedgehog pie curled up into a ball and started shaking in fear.

The summoner smiled and collected the key from the cage and walked over to the hourglass. She found the lock and inserted the key to unlock the turn wheel.

"Just have to turn this upside-down..." Lovrina turned the hourglass over and let the sand fall the other way. "Now, everyone should be alright!"

* * *

[In the cells, the party that was left behind walks out.]

Eiko ran out safely with Mog back in her pocket. "I thought I was a goner! Thank goodness we made it!"

Next, Vivi walked out falling to his knees. "That was... scary! I guess Zidane and Ron got back."

Quina got out next. "I almost cooked! Me no want to be soup!"

Freya jumped out of her cell next. "Thank the Gods! I couldn't jump onto the ceiling to survive!"

Dagger came out next, holding her heart. She was just as scared as the rest of them.

Eiko ran up to her for comfort.

"You okay Dagger?" She asked.

Dagger gave a weak smile as she nodded.

"Yes! We all made it (ribbit)!" Cid said, popping out of the same cell Dagger was in. "I was almost Frog Soup (ribbit)!"

"I'm glad that everyone's alright!"

Everyone's saw that Lovrina left out of another room in the palace.

"Lovrina!" Eiko ran over and hugged her big sister. But then something hit her... "You were the one that saved us?"

"That's right..." The elder sister replied. "I posed as Cid and grabbed onto the back of Ron's shirt while we dove inside the quicksand. I was able to leave when he and Zidane did to see Kuja." She then huffed. "I should've known that it was a setup so that the other half left behind would die before they got back."

"Well, let's see if we (ribbit) can get out of this place!" Cid said. "Lovrina, do you know a way out?"

"Yes," She replied pointing to the path opposite the room she left. "But, I heard from two black mages that there's some kind of trap up ahead. They said you basically just have to turn them all on, whatever that means..."

"Then, let's hurry and find that out!" Freya suggested. "Kuja could have some primary defenses setup inside this place."

Eiko nodded. "That's right! We can't just rely on Zidane! We have to work together until he and Ron gets back!"

"Yeah, we can do it if we stick together!" Vivi added.

"Right!" Everyone said as they ran out of the prison room and into the interior of Kuja's lair.

* * *

(Play Kuja's Theme ~ Millennium Version ~ Desert Palace)

Reaching the next room, was a hallway with two angel statutes flanking the middle of the room. Up around the higher parts were stained glass windows of some unknown figures.

"For an evil person, Kuja does have sense for the art (ribbit)." Cid said, staring at the statues.

"With his mannerisms, I wouldn't be surprised if he had anything to define his narcissistic and sophisticated personality." Freya said as they walked near the statutes.

Eiko saw Lovrina checking around the statues for something. "What are you doing?"

"Remember what I said earlier?" The elder sister replied. "There's trap we need to turn off; there could some kind of switch we need to turn on in order to stop it."

"Oh right..." Freya said as she checked the other statute. "Check every detail of the room."

Quina and Eiko joined the search by checking the around the bridge, but they couldn't find anything.

Vivi and Dagger were now staring at a candelabrum in front of the statue. "Wait a sec, maybe it's not a switch to look for..."

Lovrina turned around to face the young black mage. "What do you mean?"

"This candelabrum reminds me of the one back in Alexandria." The black mage thought. "It led us to a secret room; so maybe this one could be one of the switches to turn off the trap you were talking about."

"Well..." Lovrina touched the candelabra, but nothing happened. "Maybe, light it?"

"Here... fire!" Vivi use a little bit of magic to light the candles.

"Everyone look!" Freya called out to the rest. What they found was a glowing, purple stone inside a three-pronged case.

"What's that?" Quina asked.

"Maybe this can tell us (ribbit)..." Cid hopped down from Dagger's shoulder and pointed to a plaque near the stone and read it:

[Offering of Power]

Faithful paladin, extract the power to nullify elemental

properties from the ring.

Suddenly, the stone lost its color and formed into a small blue ring, startling everyone.

"Extract?" Vivi wondered.

"Should we take it?" Freya asked.

"I guess, if it's part of the trap..." Lovrina pondered.

"Then what are waiting for?" Eiko grabbed the ring. "If this can help us against elemental attacks, we shouldn't pass it up!"

"Is good idea." Quina nodded.

"Then, the more of these stones we find, the better our chances of getting out of this place will be." Lovrina said.

Cid hopped back on Dagger's shoulder. "We should move on then and find (ribbit) more of these candles and stones!"

"Let's keep moving then." Freya said.

* * *

The group of 7 walked up the stairs to the next room. It was a lot lighter in terms of the sunlight bleaching the room. Right in front of them were three statutes. The middle one was another angelic figure, while the others on each side of her were two devils both holding pitchforks.

"Creepy..." Vivi said on sight of the devil statues.

"So he does carry a lot of religion here." Freya pondered. "It's like he's trying to depict light and darkness throughout the palace."

"But I wonder what this all about..." Cid wondered.

"The Warring Triad." Lovrina noted as everyone turned to her. "According to legend, they are stone sculptures that contain the power of the three gods which created Magic. They are named Demon, Fiend, and Goddess."

"Yeah, I read about this back home." Eiko realized hearing her older sister's explanation. "Back then, the Eidolons were called Espers."

"More reading on statue!" Quina said, running up to Goddess statue.

Freya walked up to it and read it. "Let's see..."

[Illusion of the Goddess]

The path will open when the lamp is lit.

"I don't see any lamps here..." The Burmecian knight pondered. "Check the other statues for any writing."

Vivi walked up to the fiend statue on the left and read...

[Promise of the Evil God]

The bloodstone is the source of his power. Each color holds different power.

"Bloodstones?" Vivi pondered.

"Maybe it was the stone that ring came from." Eiko said as she walked over to the other demon statue to read. "Let's see what this says..."

[Truth of the Devil]

The bloodstone is proof of his power. Hide the light with your hand.

"'His?'" Lovrina wondered as she walked towards the right. "This really is confusing..."

What she didn't notice was the demon statue's head was following her! Something that didn't slip from Eiko's mind...

"Lovrina! The head's moving!" She said.

The elder sister quickly turned around to see the head was indeed looking right at her. "What?"

"We should go..." Quina thought as she walked pass the fiend statue; only to get the same results as the elder summoner. "Aiya!"

"What's going on here?" Vivi asked.

"Does Kuja know we've escaped?" Freya asked, breaking out her lance for battle.

"No, look!" Cid hopped up and down, pointing at the goddess statue.

The statue's eyes started to glow red for the moment, before light erupted around the statue and up to the higher grounds!

"Wow..." Vivi said in awe of the light.

"Astounding..." Freya headed closer to the light path. "It looks like they have formed stairs..."

"Stairs..." Eiko stood next to Freya to see it clearly. "Hey, she's right!"

"Should we travel up there (ribbit) and see where it leads to?" Cid asked.

Dagger looked unsure about the path, letting Freya take note.

"We should be more cautious, since we don't even know if it's safe to walk on that." Freya noted.

"Kupo!"

Mog let herself out of Eiko's pocket and ran up to the stairs.

"Mog! What're you doing!?" Eiko ran after her moogle and onto the steps.

"Kupooo! Kupo!" Mog jumped back into her pocket.

"I think Mog just showed us it was safe." Lovrina smiled as she walked onto the steps herself. She turned to the others. "We see what's up here, let us know if anything hostile shows up."

Freya and the others nodded as the Carol Sisters went up ahead.

* * *

Up the stairs it turned out to be another candelabrum to light.

"I'm starting to think we should light all of these candles so the trap can turn off." Eiko said.

"Hope so..." Lovrina went over and lit the candles. "Let's get back to the others."

"Lancer!"

The sisters heard Freya strike something.

"Let's go!" They said to each other running back.

* * *

With Freya and the rest, they were standing down two, three-headed figures in robes built for six sleeves. All of them had the same colors: red, yellow and blue, except one of them had the red head on top, and the other had blue, both having the yellow one for mid-section.

"Lancer!" Freya struck the red-headed one, who suddenly slid back and retaliated with a head strike, pushing the Dragon Knight back. "What the..."

"Bio!" Vivi casts his poison orb at the blue-headed one, spraying it with acid to melt it. But the monster just shook it off and grinned. "No!"

The blue head retaliated with casting a spell and flung it at Vivi!

"You okay, Vivi?" Freya ran up to the mage.

"……" No words came from Vivi's mouth.

"Slienced..." Freya figured. "Quina, try to drain the magic out of it!"

The gourmand nodded. "Magic Hammer!" Quina's fork transformed into a giant hammer, bopping the blue one the head.

"Let's try this again... Lancer!" Freya struck the same monster with her attack that broke the three heads apart! "It worked!"

"We should use magic on the other (ribbit) one!" Cid realized.

Dagger, quickly gave Vivi an echo screen to heal his silence.

"Bio!" Vivi threw another poison orb at the monster, making it drenched in acid.

"1000 Needles!" Quina shot out exactly a thousand needles that covered the monster head-to-toe, killing the beast.

"You guys alright?" Lovrina hopped down with Eiko in her arms. "We heard you battling from the other room."

"Some monsters got the drop on us while we waited." Freya said, pointing to the needle-covered corpse.

Eiko ran over to the corpse and examined it. "Is this a Grimlock?"

"Yeah, it is..." Lovrina noted.

"Oh yeah... you're from this continent." Vivi remembered still being on the Outer Continent.

Lovrina nodded. "At least you beat them before they swapped their battling style."

"Okay... So what was up there?" Cid asked.

"Another candelabrum." Eiko answered. "It's probably what the black mages meant by 'turning them all on.'"

"Then let's continue (ribbit) on." The regent noted as they walked onto the next room.

* * *

Walking up another flight of stairs, the next room had a somewhat small space to it. All it had was a stained glass window, a flower pot and white statues of robed figures.

"I don't see any candelabras in this room..." Eiko said, looking around the place. "How are we going to continue?"

"Actually, there's something else to turn on..." Freya pointed out.

"What?" Vivi asked.

"Vivi, use your magic inside that bowl." The burmecian said, pointing to a bronze bowl in the corner of the stairs.

"Sure..." Vivi said, unsure of the motive behind it. He cast the fire spell inside the bowl, making it hold the flames. Then, the stained glass window suddenly disappeared.

"I knew it..." Freya smiled. "Anything that can hold flames could trigger something inside the place."

"And there's two more to light as well!" Eiko pointed out to the bowl near where the window was and another near the flower pot.

Vivi and Lovrina filled the bowls with flames so that everyone could see what's behind the doorway. It turned out to be exactly like room they just came from. Once Vivi and Lovrina filled two of the bowls with fire, the room filled with light for a moment.

"Is this a trap!?" Lovrina and Freya got ready to fight.

But it wasn't necessary as the statues that block the middle of the room disappeared!

"Hey, the statues are gone!" Eiko cheered.

In the mid-section were two more lamp bowls to light. Also on the wall, in front of another bloodstone carrier, was another plaque that Dagger found.

"Another plaque..." Cid muttered as he read it.

[Lie of the Archon]

The path will open when all lamps are lit.

"Well, Freya already figured that out with the first lamp." Lovrina noted. "But let's find all of them first."

Vivi lit the one off the side that closed off one of the stained glass windows.

"There's more around here somewhere..."

"Here!" Quina pointed to one of the lamps that were hidden by the statues so Vivi could light it.

"And over here!" Eiko found the other one which Lovrina did the honors of lighting.

Both lights served to close up another stained glass window.

Dagger walked up to the last lamp which lit up on contact. She and Cid were confused on that note, but didn't question it as it opened the way out and exposed the next bloodstone.

"I got the next bloodstone." Lovrina stated as she read the plaque.

Offering of Power

Faithful paladin, extract magic from the chain.

After reading it, the bloodstone lost its color and produced a purple anklet that automatically latched onto the summoner/ninja's ankle.

"How come it didn't do that the last time?" Vivi asked.

"Maybe it's because (ribbit) I read it the last time, but was not a fighter." Cid pondered.

"A possibility, but it can't be that simple..." Freya added.

"Let's keep moving on..." Eiko said as they left the room.

* * *

The door was led to a hall where candles lit up statues of bald angels with the look of despair on their faces.

"This is depressing..." Eiko said.

"I know..." Vivi said. "Shouldn't angels look happy?"

Dagger also looked unhappy at the statues.

"They're fallen angels." Freya said. "Those who have been exiled and/or banished from the heavens. Some defied the Gods' power and even battled against them, but ultimately failed."

The children were in awe of that fact, seeing the statues in a new understanding. They also noticed one of the statues weren't lighting up like the others and a bloodstone carrier. While Freya, Dagger, Cid and Vivi stood by at the carrier, Eiko, Lovrina and Quina walked over to the dark statue.

"Let's see..." Eiko found the candle so that Lovrina could light it, to reveal the last fallen angel. It also revealed the bloodstone in which Freya read the plaque:

[Offering of Power]

Faithful paladin, extract the strength to resist from the armor.

The bloodstone revealed armor with a diamond in the center which equipped onto the Burmecian knight.

"This will serve me well." Freya said to herself. "Let's move on..."

* * *

Around the corner, the group found the stairs that led to another stained glass room. But they also found another set of enemies. Two flying demons in priests' robes carrying scepters. Both of them were guarding another candelabrum that was across a dark stained glass.

"This isn't good..." Lovrina said as everyone ducked down and out of sight. "Drakans can inflict a number of aliments if we are not careful."

"What should we do?" Freya asked.

"I'll have to draw attention away from our path, and then we can take them out." Lovrina pulled out some black orbs. "Get ready to run..."

Everyone nodded as they got into position. Once ready, Lovrina threw the black orbs right under the demons, expelling a smoke cloud that blinded them.

"Go now!"

Everybody ran as fast as they could into the smoke, pulling out their weapons. The sounds of battle were heard as the group attacked the Drakans, while trying to find the other side.

"Everybody out!"

Moving out of the cloud, Lovrina performed some hand signs. "Ninja Art: Flame Arrows!" From her fingertips, flames appeared and shot out red arrows inside the cloud, making it explode on impact.

"That should finish the job..." She said, noticing the stained glass window also lighting up. "And it also lit the candles."

"I happy monsters no see us!" Quina added.

Dagger nodded.

"Let's move on ahead." Freya said.

* * *

The next room was a library that was not only lined with books and stained glass windows, it showed some marble statues of old men and women and murals of angels. Noticing the candelabrum near the stained glass, Lovrina went to light it. Once lit, a flight of stairs opened up to the highest part of the bookcase.

"I thought it would light window, seeing how it's closest." She said.

"There's more around here!" Vivi pointed out. On each of the bookcase floors, were candelabrums at the end of each case.

"And another plaque." Cid pointed out on one the statues. It read:

[Wise Man's Folly]

Unlit stained glass opens the path when lit.

"We kinda figured that out..." Eiko said, bluntly.

"And with at least three of us, we can light the three one after the other." Freya said. "We should all take a floor and light a candelabrum."

"Sounds like a good plan..." Lovrina said. "Vivi, take the highest floor, Freya and Quina will take the middle and the rest will stay down here."

Everyone nodded as they headed to their designated floors.

"Okay, I'm about to light the first one." Vivi told everyone. Casting fire on the candles, they lit up and everyone watched as the bookcase on Vivi's floor, rose up showing a path. "Guys, there's a door way!" The black mage walks to it and sees another bloodstone outside it. "It's another bloodstone!"

"Go ahead and get it, Vivi!" Lovrina told him. "Just be careful!"

* * *

Once inside Vivi checked the bloodstone which was just sitting on a balcony and nothing more.

[Offering of Power]

Faithful paladin, extract the power to dodge from the bracer.

After that, the bloodstone revealed a blue armlet that latched onto the black mage's wrist.

"At least it can help me..." Vivi said to himself as he left.

* * *

When everyone saw that Vivi returned, he was sporting the armlet he obtained.

"Freya, light the next candle." He told her.

The candle made the next bookcase rise up, letting the Burmecian knight and the Qu gourmand inside.

* * *

It led to another staircase in which the girls ran up to and found another candelabrum. Freya lit it up and the stained-glass image behind them lit up. They continued to run up the stairs, and found yet another candelabrum. Quina lit this one, and a stained-glass image appeared behind on a large curtain hanging. After that, they went back to the library.

* * *

"We found two more candles to light up," Freya told everyone.

"No bloodstones though..." Quina added.

"At least we have more of a chance to turn off the trap at least." Lovrina said.

"Now, let's see what happens (ribbit) once we open this case." Cid wondered as Dagger lit the final candles. The staircase opened to another short path leading to another candelabrum. She and Cid went inside to light that one up as well. They heard gasps from the others, prompting them to return. "What happened?"

"I think when you two lit the candelabrum inside the room, it caused the stained glass to light up." Vivi replied.

"Okay, we should be able to get going." Eiko said.

"But how?" The black mage asked.

"Remember what that plaque said: 'Unlit stained glass opens the path when lit.'" Freya recited. "It was talking about this stained glass."

"So let's go!" Eiko ran up to the stained-glass. Once there she moved her hand towards the glass, but, to everyone's surprise, it went through the glass! She pulled her hand out, and saw that it was unharmed. "Cool!" She exclaimed and just ran through it.

Lovrina chuckled at her little sister's antics. "Let's keep moving..."

* * *

She and everyone else walked through the glass, meeting up with Eiko in another room. It had two more statues of an angel and devil with candles lining them. There was a gap separating them from the side with the angel as they were right at the devil's side.

"Okay, Freya and I will go over there and light the candles over on the other side." Lovrina said. "The rest of you light these candles over here."

Dagger, Cid, Vivi, Eiko and Quina nodded as the ninja/summoner and Burmecian Knight hopped over the gap distance with ease. Once there, they lit the candles exposing a bloodstone and a large shadow of the angel statue hovered over it. Freya read the plaque on it:

[Offering of Power]

Faithful paladin, extract the power to dodge magic from the shield.

The stone formed into a shield that Freya took in her hands. She looked at it feeling nostalgic. "I can't remember the last time I used a shield..." She then turned to see Lovrina lighting another candle that illuminated another picture of a skeleton in a black hood.

"That's something I'd never expected to show up here." The summoner noted. "At least not in this room..." She noticed another plaque another it read it:

[Dead Spirit's Seduction]

Dare not to follow those of evil. Strive to follow those of good.

"Another clue, but I don't see what it means in this room." Freya pondered.

"Here..." Lovrina pointed to the plaque under the angel. "'Messenger of Heaven'" She turned to the other side where the same thing was happening to the devil statue. After the candles were lit, a shadow of itself hovered over it and revealed the bloodstone. Eiko read the plaque:

[Offering of Power]

Faithful paladin, extract the strength to resist magic from the hat.

The bloodstone revealed a black hood that equipped onto Quina's head.

"That's all of them." Vivi noted.

"Hey guys..." Lovrina called out. "Look at what it says under the devil statue."

Cid hopped down from Dagger's shoulder and read the plaque.

"It reads 'Apostle from the Underworld.'" The frog said. "Does it have (ribbit) something to do with the angel statue over there?"

"I think so..." Lovrina replied. "We found a clue that may have something to do with them both."

"But we lit all the candles here..." Vivi said. "Shouldn't a path open somewhere?"

"Of course!" Freya exclaimed suddenly. "The shadows!"

"The shadows?" Eiko wondered.

"Look at this..." Freya walked over to the left candle of the angel statue and put out the light. With only the right candle shining, the shadow had the angel moving to the left. "Now turn off the left candle over there."

Vivi complied to show the devil statue's shadow following the angel shadow. Then everyone gasped as the stained glass window above created another staircase made of light.

"I knew it!" The Burmecian knight figured. "The light would cast a shadow, making it seem the devil would follow the angel. We should follow good (the angel) and not the evil (the devil)!"

"Now we can continue!" Quina said happily.

"Just wait until we can come over there." Lovrina said as she and Freya walked through a doorway that lead back to the other side. "Alright, let's get up there."

* * *

The next room was just a large staircase overseeing entire castle and every stained glass and candelabras lit up.

"Okay this should be the last one!" Eiko said as she ran up the stairs and up to the last candelabrum. As she about to light the candles, a female electronic voice sounded.

{Intruder alert. Defense system activated. Initializing automatic countermeasures. Transferring from observation to attack mode.}

"Observation?" Vivi asked looking around the place.

"So Kuja was watching us!" Freya said, as she drew her lance.

"Wait a minute? That's not Kuja's voice!" Eiko shouted.

"(Ribbit) She's right!" Cid said.

"Who's there!? Come out and show yourself!" Lovrina shouted to the sky, reading her Murasame.

Suddenly, a giant stone slab dropped from the sky. It depicted another fallen angel with blue wings descending into a flame. In a white marking it had the words 'Vaila Pira' on it.

"This is the defense system?" Vivi asked pulling out his staff.

{Intruders detected} The Vaila Pira stated, scanning the people right in front of it.

"I guess so..." Cid said, taking cover for the upcoming battle.

{Enhancing defense systems.} The slab said. {Detecting active bloodstones...} It then emitted an electric aura that connected to the ground.

'_So... it was great we picked up all of those bloodstones after all...'_ Lovrina thought to herself. The electric aura ended as the slab started reading the results...

{Failed to disable Elemental Attacks. Magic Power enhancement failed. Defense enhancement failed. Evasion enhancement failed. Magic Defense enhancement failed. Magic Evasion enhancement failed.} The slab got ready for battle as it shined blue, even thought the end result of it all was... {Enhancement through bloodstones failed.}

(Play Xenosaga 2's Major Boss Battle Music)

"Frog Drop!" Quina summoned a large frog that stomped the stone slab.

Lovrina followed with swift kick and slash with her blade.

The system reacted and charged up magic.

{Casting: Firaga}

A giant wave of flames washed over the party, who did their best in defending themselves from it.

"Cura!" Eiko played her flute that sent a healing ring around the party, lessening the damage done.

"Dagger, cast Shell on us." Freya said.

She started to gather up magic with her racket as Freya struck the defense slab with her lance. But once Dagger tried casting, she dropped to her knees and held her head.

"Dagger, are you alright?" Lovrina ran over to her and tried to help her back up.

{Casting: Thundaga}

Lightning gathered in the ceiling and was about strike with a deadly force. Lovrina was able to grab Dagger and leap out the way of the monstrous thunderbolt that everyone took cover for.

"Reis' Wind!" Freya let loose her healing wind among her friends and then leapt up into the ceiling.

Vivi saw his armlet glowing and started to raise his staff. He suddenly remembered the fight against Gizamaluke near Burmecia and started casting a new spell

"Water!"

Water started to surround the slab and squeezed it due to the pressure. Then everyone noticed that it started to shudder.

{System... in danger...} It let out.

"Alright!" Eiko cheered. "It's weak against water!"

"Vivi, give it another!" Lovrina called out.

"Okay!" Vivi got his staff charged for another, alerting the system.

{Sensing magic weakness... Preparing defense...} Valia Pira started to charge magic again. {Casting: Reflect.}

A red aura surrounded itself.

"Vivi, stop!" Freya called out as she dropped from the skies and stabbed the enemy from the top.

Luckily, Vivi was able to stop his magic charging after seeing Freya getting in the line of fire.

{Casting: Blizzaga}

Shaking Freya off itself, the system gathered cold air and then shot it at the ground, freezing the whole floor and locking everyone's feet in place!

"This isn't good!" Freya said, trying to strike the ice around her. "It made sure any physical attacks are useless!"

"Not by us!"

Eiko got ready to play her flute while Lovrina bit her thumb, drawing a little blood.

"_Spirit of defense! I call upon your shield! Help us, Carbuncle!"_

(Play Sonata of Awakening from Majora's Mask.)

As Eiko played the tune, the ruby floated in mid-air and opened up a portal with light shooting out. The light formed around the ruby and brought out Carbuncle.

"_Winged maiden! Sing your song of death upon my foe! Fly forth, Siren!"_

Lovrina placed her right hand on the ground in front of her and a puff a smoke washed over her. Once cleared, the beautiful winged eidolon came out.

"_Ruby Light!"_

Carbuncle's red light shined around the party, give them the same Reflect status.

{Casting: Flare}

A giant red blast was being shot at Siren.

"_Can't catch me!"_ Siren flew backwards and dodged at the last minute as the new target was Eiko. But thanks to the reflect status, it bounces off her and smacks it right back at the caster. Looking at this, the Burmecian Knight was struck with an idea.

"Vivi, cast your magic on everyone while reflect is still active!" Freya said.

The black mage nodded and charge up his magic.

"Water!" Once the magic was freed, the reflect barriers bounced the magic onto the enemy, trapping it with water.

"Aqua Breath!" Quina sprayed water to increase the pressure.

"_Lunatic Voice!"_ Siren played her harp and sung with her voice, surrounding the defense system preventing it from moving and keeping the water from leaving as well.

"Now Dagger, calm yourself down and try calling Leviathan;" Lovrina said to her.

Dagger nodded and exhaled a deep breath. She waved her racket while chanting the words in her mind...

"_Serpent of the deep! Wash away the evil! Arise, Leviathan!"_

Suddenly, the whole floor changed to an ocean right under the ice.

_*RASSSHAAA!!!*_

A giant shadow was seen underwater in the shape of a giant sea serpent. Most of it stopped under Dagger and the gang and was introduced with a massive blue tail, breaking the ice from underneath! Siren took the chance to help everyone get near the candelabra. Once everyone was safe, the owner of the tail revealed itself to be a giant, blue and purple sea serpent with four wings attached to the body. Flying high into the air, Leviathan gathered the water from under it creating a tidal wave and pulled towards the helpless defense system. Once Leviathan flew right over it, the giant tidal wave washed over the Vaila Pira into submission.

{T... Term... inating defen...se system...}

The system crashed into the ground, disintegrating and melting into floor. Leviathan dismissed itself along with all the water right after seeing the enemy fall.

(End music)

"_Glad I could help!"_ Carbuncle said as she was dismissed back into the ruby which floating back to Eiko.

"_See you again!" _Siren waved as she was dismissed as well.

"You did it, Dagger!" Eiko hugged the silent summoner who returned it with a happy smile.

"Splendid work, everyone!" Cid came out of his hiding place and hopped around the party.

"With that defense system gone, it should be easy to get around the rest of the castle." Freya noted.

"Yeah, but first..." Lovrina walked up to the candlebrum and lit it. The floor on the central platform began to glow.

"I guess we walk onto the glowing floor." Eiko said as they all stood on the floor. "I can't wait to tell Zidane how we escaped Kuja's prison."

"That's right..." Lovrina gasped. "The others are still in danger!"

"Well, let's get out of here first and find a way to tell them about the betrayal!" Freya said.

Everyone stood on the platform and was instantly teleported...

'_Please, stay safe until we reach you...' _Were Lovrina's last thoughts as everyone left the room.

* * *

It was tough with this chapter, I had to gather a lot of resources and experience the game again to memorize it! Not to mention, I had devote more time in my other story and even more time working on homework and studying. And I really need to do more! Sorry for the delay! Also, if you didn't tell in the beginning, I hate that mini-game with that Hedgehog Pie!

**Next Time:** Ron and the others return to Kuja's place. (Scene of the Hilda Garde 1 docking)

And Kuja's got something else up his sleeve having a one-on-one talk with Ron. (Scene of Ron and Kuja inside his room)

**Next Chapter:** A Talk Between Adversaries

Rate and Review! Thanks!


	9. CH 39: Talk Between Adversaries

**Duelist of Dawn:** Hello, my favorite people!

Audience: (Applause!)

**Duelist of Dawn:** Thank you! Thank you! This chapter may be short, but I'm getting down to bottom of some things in this chapter plus saving some time to think about the next chapter. Now, time to thank the good reviewers: Cyrus Truth, butcherthegirl, FF & STH, Khiruki and Hiiro Mizutani! Or would I like to introduce as the Hedgehog Pie mini-game haters! And to any other readers, who played that mini-game, please join us! And without any other guests, it's up to me to dish out the disclaimer.

The Duelist of Dawn (which is me) doesn't own Final Fantasy 9, or any music used in the story. I own my SI Ron and the OC Lovrina Carol. And with that we shall start this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**A Talk Between Adversaries**

* * *

After getting the Gulug Stone back from Oelivert, the Hilda Garde I docked back into Kuja's Desert Palace. Aside from the jesters and black mages who were in Kuja's employ, the six passengers were finally glad it was over...

"Finally made it back." Zidane said, stretching out his arms. "I swear that airship ride is slow."

"Tell me about it." Lani said, getting out of the airship next. "We get no perks of being in a luxury ship like that! It sucks being a captive!"

"For once, I agree..." Amarant added. "I had enough of those clowns with their rambling."

"What matters is we've gotten back safely with Kuja's item." Steiner said.

"You're surprisingly calm..." Zidane noted. "Not to mess with you, but what's with the sudden change of mood?"

Seeing Zidane being sincere about his question, Steiner decided to answer. "The princess and our comrades are still in Kuja's hands." The knight replied. "Besides, there's nothing we can do right now to tip the scales in our favor."

"Ron's words finally gotten to ya, huh?" Zidane looked around for him and their Chocobo. "Speaking of which, where is he and Choco, too?"

"On the ship still, I guess..." Lani answered. "I think he's still reeling from what happened in Oelivert..."

"I'll go get him." Zidane walked back into the airship.

* * *

(Ron's POV)

I was still sitting in the lounge room, holding the Pumice Piece in my hand. Choco was standing right in front of me, probably wondering what was wrong with me...

"Man Choco," I spoke to the ocean blue bird. "Never thought I was right about having someone's remains living within me the entire time.

"Kweh..." Choco said.

"Crazy how the world works... heck, he's even from another planet." I smirked. _'Of course, I knew knowing where this is all going; but I should wait 'til everyone's safe and sound.'_ "Now, I just need to know the deal about Eclipse besides his plan to assimilate Gaia into Terra."

"Kweh?" Choco asked.

"It's what that place was about; the history of the planet Terra." I answered.

"Kweh, kweh." Choco nodded.

"Hey, Ron!" Zidane came into door. "Let's go man, we need to get that Gulug Stone to Kuja, to free everybody!"

I stood up from my chair. "Sorry, man."

"Thinking about what Eclipse said?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I knew I had a feeling he was inside me." I flexed my muscles. "To think, I gained power from all that mess."

"It's not you're a bad guy." Zidane patted me on the shoulder. "Besides, Lovrina wouldn't want you to sulk now..."

I smiled and nodded. "Right."

"Of course, I'm right." He stated. "Now let's get going; no rest for the wicked!"

"Right, let's go Choco!"

"Kweh!"

All three of us met up with the others who waited patiently.

"What's up?" Lani asked me.

"Just thinking about Oeilvert." I stated. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"At least you're thinking..." Amarant said.

"Come, we must make haste!" Steiner declared. "Everyone needs us!"

"Then let's keep moving." Zidane said.

We all ran to the teleport pad to transport back to Kuja's room. Once everyone got on it activated and took us out of the cavern hangar.

* * *

(Desert Palace)

Once the teleport was complete, we found ourselves in a different part of palace. Instead of the room where Kuja was, it was another room that had another teleporter and a stairway leading to a door.

"What the... Where are we now?" Zidane wondered, stepping off. "Did I take a wrong turn?"

"Yeah, didn't the teleport lead right back into his room?" Lani asked.

"Kweh..." Choco groaned.

(**"Welcome back... I'm inside the room past the stairs.")** Kuja's voice rang out. **("But I want you to come alone, Eclipse. Alone.")**

"Oh great, he likes me..." I said, dryly.

"It is surely a trap!" Steiner warned me. "Proceed with caution!"

"Yeah, I figure he's got something planned." I said. "I'll be okay! You guys just wait here."

"You sure?" Zidane said. "Don't forget what happened to you the last time..."

I shook my head. "How could I forget...?" I walked up the stairs and opened the doors leading inside. Next, I walked up to another set of doors that opens for me automatically.

_**("Come inside...")**_ I heard Kuja say.

I walk inside to see the same cozy room Zidane and I were transported to the last time. And of course, Kuja's there.

"I'm so happy to see you again, dear friend." He said, giving a bow.

"I just hope my real friends are alright." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh my!" He gave a fake shocked look. "Blunt as always, I see..." He then pointed to the middle of the room where a cage-covered hole was. "Take a look in there."

I walked over to the middle and peered inside the hole. Inside I see the unconscious forms of the friends I had left behind while going to Oeilvert. Of course I knew they were fakes, still I had to play along and then find out something about this planet Terra and Eclipse's history. And who better to ask than someone who has a history with him. Also I could find a place that Eclipse wants me at...

"What did you do to them?" I asked.

Kuja waved it off. "No need to worry. They just needed some rest, that's all." He said. "Now, give me the Gulug Stone..."

I stood up. "First, may I pose a question?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"It's about what I saw in Oeilvert." I told him. "What's going with this planet Terra?"

"So, you've seen the history of our people!" Kuja smiled. "So you've decided to embrace your part in restoration of Terra!"

"But I need to know about this assimilation process... it didn't work last time, so why keep coming after this planet?"

"Easy enough..." Kuja stated. He waved his arms to this room. "About that assimilation plan... it led to the downfall of Terra's civilization causing a lot of its places to be lost..."

"Really?" I asked more out of curiosity.

"How do you think this place was created?"

"Wha? This place is from Terra!?" That explained a lot of how only people like Kuja knew how to work something.

"And Oeilvert as well, but then you kinda knew, right?"

"A place that showed another planet's history, yeah." I then put it together. "That failed assimilation caused it to fall here. And this place as well..."

"Correct." Kuja said. "In fact, the place I'm going is another monument of Terra. Ever hear of Mount Gulug?"

"A volcano on this planet." I answered.

"But the inside of it houses once forgotten civilization of Terrans. The only reason its volcano is because of that failed assimilation."

"And all the loss of these places caused Project: Eclipse to start? The airship, the Iifa Tree and my powers?"

"Finally, all the pieces are in place!" Kuja rejoiced. "But of course you know, Garland expects you to fulfill your duties."

"And yet you're trying to defy him somewhat..." I added in. "I saw what happened; you wanted Alexander and yet the Invincible destroyed him."

"A minor setback... but I will gain the power to overthrow him..." The tone of his voice said he was angry at that fact. "But with an integral part of his plan joining my side, I may have that chance."

I narrowed my eyes. "You want me to join you, huh?"

"Think about it, Eclipse... I may have had a grudge against you with being as powerful as you are, but this way we can bury the hatchet!" He held out his hand. "Join me and we can become the most powerful duo of both worlds!"

I chuckled. "Like the sound of that... but no deal..."

"WHAT!?"

"Come on, you said you had a problem with my power; what's to stop you from backstabbing me at any given moment?" I asked.

He had his hand near a switch in the cage. "Then, just give me the Gulug Stone or I'll send your friends to a fiery grave..."

I narrowed my eyes...

* * *

Outside in the teleportation room, Zidane and the others pace the hallway...

"...I wonder how the others are doing..." Steiner said. "Why, if something happened to the princess, I don't know what I would do!"

"Calm down." Zidane assured him. "Ron's getting them back."

"But this long?" Amarant stated.

"He's right; what if Kuja's got him now after taking that stone?" Lani added.

"Relax, Ron's gotten stronger; plus that last encounter was unexpected." Zidane said.

"Kwehhh!!" Choco called.

"What's the matter, buddy?"

"Kweh!!" Choco pointed his beak to the other teleporter that was currently receiving something.

"This is getting old!" Lani pulled out her axe ready to fight.

"Yeah, it is..." Amarant got ready as well.

Once the teleportation was complete, the people on it were not what they expected...

They saw Vivi, Eiko, Lovrina, Quina, Freya, Dagger and Regent Cid get off the device.

"Hey guys!" Eiko said cheerfully. "Miss us?"

Zidane and the other were shocked and happy at the same time. "No way, you got out?"

"Yup!" Eiko pointed to Lovrina. "Thanks to my big sis!"

"Princess!!" Steiner ran up to Dagger. "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

Dagger shook her head.

"She's (ribbit) fine, Steiner." Cid claimed. "It was hard traversing through the castle, though."

"We had to turn off a security system to get through to here." Vivi said.

"A good thing we had picked up some items to weaken it as well." Freya said.

Lovrina looked around for another person. "Huh? Where's Ron? Is he alright?"

"He went alone to Kuja's chamber." Steiner stated.

The summoner/ninja gasped. "We have to go help him then!"

"That's right, we can stop him from giving that stone, let's go!" Zidane figured out as everyone raced into the doors. One by one, everyone raced into the room. No surprise that Lovrina wanted to get in first when she did. Everyone else brought up the rear; but when Eiko tries to run in, the door closes in on her.

"Aaa!" She screams when she runs into the door. "What the heck!? Let me in!"

Little did she know, twin clowns were closing in her from behind...

* * *

Back inside Kuja's Room...

"Now, give me the Gulug Stone..." Kuja demanded. "Or your friends will be dipped in lava...

"Go ahead, because I know what you're trying to do... I'm still not joining and those 'people' in there, are not real." I stated.

"I bet you're bluffing..." Kuja's finger was flicking on the cage trigger a little. "Just hand it over..."

"Don't give it to him, Ron!"

I smiled hearing Vivi speak. "You call that a bluff?" I turned around to see the gang run in. "I knew you guys would get out."

Lovrina and I embraced when she ran to me. "Was there any doubt?" She smirked.

I turned back to Kuja. "You were saying about the people in the cage?"

"Oh dear, I wasn't expecting this." I didn't know if Kuja was faking or actually stumped. "You were right, the ones inside are fake! But don't think you've won yet."

Everyone looked confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Zidane asked.

"Hehehe..."

"Aaa! Leave me alone!"

There were signs of a struggle going on outside...

"Eiko!" Lovrina cried out as ran to the door, but couldn't open it.

"(Rrrrribbit!) I'll protect you!" Cid shouted, as we all heard him hopping around.

Then we were able to hear who was outside with them.

"What a freak! This frog can speak!"

Zorn...

"Frog that goes squish, you'll make a fine dish!"

And Thorn...

After the jesters spoke, we heard more signs of a struggle going on until...

"...Ungph!..." We heard some get slammed up against the door. "...(R-Ribbit)..."

"Damn it..." I was about to run up against the door and breaking them open, when I felt a tug on the Gulug Stone. "What the...!?"

Everyone saw the Gulug Stone, jerk itself out of my hand and straight into Kuja's hands by his magic.

"I wanted to finish you off after getting the Gulug Stone and killing all your friends..." Kuja declared. "Instead, I'll just take the girl. I hope we meet again."

Kuja teleports out of the room, as Zidane tries to catch up.

"Oh no you don't!" He tries to activate the teleporter, but to no avail... "Arrg! It won't respond."

"He plans to flee in the Hilda Garde!" Freya figured out.

"Let's get him!"

We went outside to grab the Regent outside.

"You okay, sir?" I asked picking him up.

"I'll live..." He replied. "Sorry... I couldn't save her..."

"Don't you worry about that, with all of us fighting, we get her back!" I said.

* * *

All of us made a dash for the teleporter back in the previous room and took it back to the hangar. But once there, we saw that the Hilde Garde was gone!

"Dammit! He got away!" Zidane shouted.

"Not with my little sister he won't!" Lovrina added.

"We can still follow him in the Blue Narcissus!" Cid said as he hopped up on my shoulder.

"Great minds think alike!" Zidane declared as he ran over to a switch at the hangar. "Let's go, people!"

Turning the lever, a rope ladder descended letting us down. We set off for the Blue Narcissus, in order to save Eiko...

Hang on...

* * *

A short chapter, but I'm setting the stage for the next places; Esto Gaza and Mount Gulug. And they had to be in cold places...

**Next Time:** We set off after Kuja's stolen airship, appearing at an icy continent. (Scene of a cold, frozen continent)

We stop to check out a holy place to stock up. (Scene of a strange, white temple)

Also we traverse a lava-drained volcano to get Eiko... (Scene of an abandoned village inside of a volcano)

Plus, Zorn and Thorn left some surprises in store. (Scene of red dragons with feathered wings attack the party)

**Next Chapter:** Esto Gaza and the Forgotten Volcano.

Rate and Review! Later!


	10. CH 40: Mount Gulug

**Duelist of Dawn:** Hello, people! I'm back!!

Audience: (Roaring Applause!)

**Duelist of Dawn:** Thank you! Thank you! I fell great coming back to this story; I had to get a lot of my back but now I found my true calling: Making stories! So when I finish college, I plan on becoming another novelist! Even though, most of the stories I've done have been redoing them plus adding people to it, with the many other stories I've read I can get new things in and out of my head. Now, time to thank the good reviewers: Cyrus Truth, butcherthegirl, FF & STH, Khiruki, Holy Blader and Hiiro Mizutani! And once again without any other guests, it's up to me to dish out the disclaimer.

The Duelist of Dawn (which is me) doesn't own Final Fantasy 9, or any music used in the story. I own my SI Ron and the OC Lovrina Carol. And with that we shall start this chapter!

Plus, if you haven't heard Cyrus Truth will be in the works of a FF game, and knowing him he'll blow peoples mind as well as chopping them off with a scythe! I can't wait to see it! Now, start the chapter!

**Chapter 40**

**Esto Gaza and the Forgotten Volcano**

* * *

After Kuja kidnapped Eiko, the gang and I headed for the Blue Narcissus to get on their trail. Everybody either climbed the ladder, or hopped onto the boat to get to Blank.

"Blank! Let's get this thing moving!" Zidane said. The Tantalus member hopped out of the cabin, seeing all of us.

"Where have you guys been?" Blank asked. "It's been a day already."

"Kuja held us captive once we got into his lair." Regent Cid replied.

"But now he's got Eiko, we need to save her!" Lovrina pleaded.

"All right." Blank ran over to the steering wheel. "Where to?"

"Were you able to see an airship before you walked into the cabin?" Steiner asked.

"No." He shook his head.

All of us suddenly looked down.

"So now what?" Lani groaned. "We let that freak show take Eiko with no questions asked?"

"Without any lead on where Kuja's going, there's no other way." Amarant noted.

I gasped headed over to the steering wheel and moved the boat away from land. Everyone nearly lost their footing in the process.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Lovrina asked me.

"I know where he's going!" I told her as the boat moved out to the open waters.

"What? Where?" Quina asked.

"It's a place called Mount Gulug." I said, pulling out the map and opening it for all to see. Blank took the map and looked for the place I mentioned.

"It's in the Lost Continent?" He said.

"Looks like it." Amarant said.

"How'd you know?" Steiner asked.

"Got some information from Kuja." I replied.

"Whoa, how'd you score that!?" Zidane asked.

"Because he still thinks that I'm Eclipse, and for once I didn't voice against it." I replied. "Which means that he doesn't know the truth..."

"What do you mean?" Vivi asked.

"Eclipse is alive and kicking." Lani replied.

"HUH!?" Lovrina, Vivi, Freya, Cid and Quina shouted. Dagger also wore the same expression of confusion.

"What are you guys talking about?" Blank asked. "Who's Eclipse?"

"Some freak who has it in for Ron." Zidane said. "While in Oelivert, he somehow got his own body from this monster that Ron fought."

"So he was living inside him this entire time?" Lovrina asked, feeling worried for me.

"Yeah, I think he's still inside me somewhat." I replied. "Now he wants to kill me to make sure he's 100%." Everyone had horrified expressions. "And he might be at Mount Gulug."

"Oh yeah, he's after Kuja, too." Lani pondered. "Don't know the score there, but I think we really need to get this place."

"But didn't make it clear to come out after Ron first?" Steiner asked.

"Yeah, and that's why we need to be careful." I stated.

"Why would he be there?"

"While we fought..." I reached into my right pocket. "He summoned an eidolon called Ark." That earned gasps from Lovrina and Dagger.

"The Legendary Eidolon of Darkness." Lovrina whispered. "I thought he was lost ages ago."

"It's only half the stone, and he has it." I continued. "And he told me to seek him out at a monument of Terra. Thanks to Kuja, Mount Gulug might just be the place."

"Then full speed ahead (ribbit)!" Cid shouted. "We must save Eiko!"

"Roger that!" I said, as I picked up speed on the boat. "Hang on, people!"

* * *

(Hours later...)

I kept moving towards where Mount Gulug was headed, until I got another continent in my sights. Unlike the other continents that was either a wasteland like the Forgotten Continent, or full of life like the Mist and Outer Continents, the Lost Continent was pure white like snow.

Blank first spotted the airship. "He docked near some weird-looking structure."

"Is there anything beyond there?" Freya asked.

"It's probably inside." I thought out loud.

"One thing I still don't get..." Zidane pondered. "What the hell is Kuja up to...? Why did he take Eiko?"

"His motives are unclear (ribbit)..." Cid thought. "That girl can summon eidolons, too (ribbit)?"

I gasped, "Yeah. That's it! He's probably after her for the same reason he was after Dagger!"

"You mean he'll extract eidolons from her!?" Lovrina said.

Dagger sadly nodded.

"Don't worry, you two..." Zidane assured them. "We're not gonna let him have his way. Kuja's got a lot to answer for."

"Alright, guys time to dock!" I announced as I slowed the boat down near the edge of the land.

"But we need to have someone hang around the boat aside from Blank." Zidane noted. "Just so he'll have some backup against someone who would try to steal the boat."

"I can stay," Freya said. "I still need the rest from that Palace."

"I find munchies out in snow!" Quina said, as she hopped off the boat and into the unknown.

"Quina, get back here!" I shouted.

"Oh, I'll get her." Lani said, hopping off the boat. "Hey get back here, Qu!"

Amarant sighed. "Both of them will get killed, if they're not careful." He then walked off after the girls.

"Oh boy, Choco, you'd better stay here and help Choco and Freya until they return."

"Kweh!" He replied.

"Okay, then the rest of us will go save Eiko." Zidane said.

"Good, I can't stand waiting much longer." Lovrina said.

I placed my hand over hers in reassurance. "Don't worry, she'll be alright; we just can't panic."

She nodded as we, Zidane, Steiner, Vivi and Dagger hopped off the boat.

"Just be careful in there!" Blank told us. "I'm not wasting another day, on this boat waiting!"

"It won't be that long!"

* * *

Along the snowy path we ran into a white temple at the foot of Mount Gulug. On the tops of each pillar were windmills that spun lightly around.

"There's no way this place can be quiet if Kuja and the Black Mages went by." Steiner said.

"Steiner's right, I just hope this silence isn't what I think it is..." I trailed off, hoping the worse hadn't happened.

"Let's get in there quick!" Vivi said, as we all ran in. The interior was what I half-expected, warm enough to escape the cold outside. But what I didn't expect was everyone around to be feeling okay. I'm guessing Kuja didn't make a scene after all, and just went to Mount Gulug.

"I guess we were wrong." Lovrina said as she walked in.

"Then Kuja just passed by without disturbing." Steiner added, followed by Zidane. "Never thought he'd do that..."

Once Vivi came in, he tripped on the ground and fell. The man at the entrance noticed us and came over with a scowl on his face; I think he was a bishop. But unlike most bishops who wore robes, he had something like he was ready for battle. He had the hat that made me think 'bishop' but with armor over him and that curved staff used for magic, made him look like a battle-mage.

"What do you beggars want? You are in a holy place." He demanded to mainly Vivi. "Keep the noise down. Hmph! Just like all the other pointy-hats! No manners at all."

Zidane walked up to the bishop. "Hey, mister, what did you just say? Have you seen some guys that look like my friend here?"

The Bishop grumbled again. "How dare you address me so!?" He yelled. "I am the priest of Esto Gaza, the holy place in which you stand. Mind your tongue, child. Are you in league with that brazen crew?"

"Tell me where they went!" Lovrina demanded. "Was there a little girl with them? My little sister's life is in danger! Tell me what you know, now!"

"All life is equal. The living shall return to the stars." The bishop said with an annoyed look on his face. "Through the Path of Souls of the Shimmering Island."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Didn't the black mages have a girl with hair like hers with them?" I pointed to Lovrina as I spoke.

"How dare a man of the cloth turn a blind eye to evil!?" Steiner shouted.

"I just watched them." The bishop finally talked, recalling the event. "Besides, they didn't do anything wrong; there were like hundreds of them! So, that was the dreaded black mage army..." He stopped to sigh. "They headed straight for Mount Gulug without even looking at me."

"Mount Gulug?" Zidane asked.

"An enormous volcano that went extinct in the days of old." The bishop explained. "Legend has it that a race of great moles once lived within the caverns. But that was a very long time ago. No mortal has entered those depths ever since the entrance was mysteriously sealed. They passed through here and went straight for Mount Gulug."

"And? What about the girl?" Steiner further inquired.

"Oh, yes. One of the black mages carried a little girl, too." The bishop answered.

Vivi looked at the rest of us. "That's gotta be Eiko!"

"Well, now we know!" I said. "Especially for what that stone's for; we gotta get to Mount Gulug!"

"Then let's get moving," Lovrina said, more determined. "Eiko's not losing her eidolons!"

"Yeah. They can't let Kuja control them forever!" Vivi added.

Zidane nodded. "Alright. Dagger, you wanna come, too."

She nodded her head.

I turned to a side room and saw an item/weapon shop. "Let's get some things in the shop before we go into the mountain." I suggested.

Everyone saw the shop and had the right idea as they headed right in.

Inside, we bought some armor and vests and an Octagon Rod for Vivi since most our gear was fairly knew or much powerful than the other stuff. Also, we bought these items called Vaccines. Never thought they'd come in a small capsule. All we spent was a little over 15000 gil, lucky we had so much money.

"Pleasure doing business with you, sir." The store clerk said.

"You're most welcome." I said as I walked out.

We all placed the gear on ourselves in some changing rooms before we met at the back of the temple. I already saw Vivi trying to practice with his new magic staff, which was good for him considering the new magic unleashed with every staff he masters.

"Okay, everybody ready?" Zidane asked. We all gave a different positive answer. "Okay, time to save Eiko!"

Right by the back of the temple, was large doorway into the dormant volcano. I saw an indent where the Gulug Stone was supposed to be, meaning Kuja was inside. But the other question was, what else?

* * *

Once inside, we saw the interior of the volcano. Like Kuja told me earlier, a long forgotten village was inside, seeing a lot of suspended, wooden houses around.

"Okay, until we find a safe way down, we should stick together and cover each others' backs." Lovrina said.

"Good idea." Vivi added.

"Let's try this house on our right and see what we can find." I pointed out. The house was just what I'd expect, a bunch of wood and junk all over the floor. "I find it weird that the volcano didn't burn the place up."

"Just lucky, I guess," Zidane shrugged. "We just need to find a way down."

"Wait, look at this..." Vivi picked up a small board with chalk written on it.

"What does it say, Master Vivi?"

Don't forget to pull the lever down when you first use the well!

The moles

"A well?" I asked.

"A mole?" Zidane added. "What's mole been doing here?"

"My guess, they explored this place and left clues for directions." Lovrina said.

"Judging from this place, it wouldn't be around the house..." Steiner inquired. He then felt a pat on his armor and found Dagger, getting his attention. "What is it, Princess?"

Dagger pointed outside the house towards a well.

"A well!" Steiner said. "Everyone, let's go!"

We followed him and Dagger to a well with a rope leading down.

"This the well that board was talking about." Vivi said. He looked around the well. "But I don't see a lever anywhere..."

I peered down the well, seeing the rope lead the way down to another path. "I think we found our way down."

Lovrina tested how good the rope would hold. "It should be okay, it's old but I can tell it has endured a lot of time."

"Great! Then let's get down there!" Zidane said.

"I'll go first." Lovrina said. She slid down the rope and made it all the way down with little difficulty. "Okay, who's next?"

"Dagger, go ahead." I said. She nodded and climbed down slowly, feeling cautious. After her descent, Vivi went down fast, followed by Zidane, Steiner and finally me. It was exhilarating, even though I kind of slid down fast by accident. I was able to jump off at the right time though and wipe the dust of my clothes from the rope. "So where to?"

"I guess this is where we can split up." Lovrina said. "I see no other way going down."

"Okay, then Steiner, Vivi and I can take the left," Zidane said. "While Ron, Lovrina and Dagger can go right."

"Hey, look a lever!" Vivi pointed right by the well. "This must be what that board was talking about!"

"Well, pull it and see what happens." Steiner said.

Vivi pulled on it once, but all it did was make the pulley on the well turn a little bit.

"Nothing happened." He said.

"Alright then, we split up into the teams Zidane suggested and meet back here and see what we can find." I said.

Everyone nodded and went on their way.

* * *

(Zidane's Party) (3rd POV)

Zidane led his group down his path.

"Man, what place Kuja has picked out, huh guys?" Zidane said, trying to make conversation. "After seeing the palace, I figured he'd come to a place more... elaborate, right?"

"For once, you've got a point." Steiner said. "He always struck the type that would live like kings and queens, even go to places of noble origin." He over looked the ruins of the place. "But this is a far cry from those places."

"Then, this must be some sort of ancient place like the bishop said that Kuja knows about." Vivi added. "It was mysteriously sealed before he opened it back up."

"Maybe Ron knows, after all if this something Kuja knows, he'd know because of Eclipse." Zidane said. "So maybe we could find connection to Terra, like they said in Oeilvert."

"We just might..." Steiner said. He then turned his attention to a similar chalkboard, like the one Vivi found. "There's another chalkboard."

All three of them walked towards it and read the words.

When you use the well, pull it twice!

The Moles

"First, we pull it once now twice?" Steiner asked.

"That must explain why it was a dud on the first pull." Zidane said.

"We should head back and do that to see what happens." Vivi inquired.

"Best thing we can do, there's nothing special here..."

*GRRR!!!!*

Wood was broken from the houses, making the trio jump in surprise behind a wall.

"What was that!?" Zidane said.

They looked around the corner, and saw a giant red dragon with white wings, which were strangely made of feathers.

"Hey Vivi, doesn't that dragon look familiar?" Zidane asked.

The black mage gasped. "It looks like that sliver dragon Kuja was riding on." He whispered back.

"Well, we better slay that dragon now." Steiner stepped in. "It's blocking our way back."

"Then let's do it!" Zidane said, pulling out his daggers.

They rushed towards the dragon that wasn't aware of their presence, until...

"Hey, ugly!"

The dragon turned to its head around to catch a dagger slash to its face, making it roar in pain.

"Armor Break!"

Steiner's blade glowed blue as he slashed the dragon.

"That should make it weak enough!"

The dragon flew to the sky and created an aerial slash that knocked him and Steiner down.

"Hang on, guys!" Vivi said. "Blizzara!"

A giant ice crystal formed around the dragon, but failed to wrap around the wings. It decided to dive down towards the trio in retaliation.

"Move it!" Steiner shouted as yanked Zidane back to his feet. The dragon got close enough and rammed itself into the ground. "Master Vivi, surely that new staff must hold a greater power."

"It's still not ready yet, it might backfire a bit." Vivi warned.

"We'll have to take a chance, since big ugly is waking up!" Zidane said, pointing to the stirring dragon.

"Okay, stand back!" The black mage warned. Both Zidane and Steiner stood back as Vivi focused harder than before. But in the process, the dragon got back up and was facing Vivi.

"Vivi, look out!" Zidane warned as he ran towards the mage.

"Blizzaga!"

Now Vivi created a frozen block that locked the dragon's feet in place. Then, it rose up like a glacier with massive spires sticking out, puncturing the dragon's body. Finally, the ice cracked and the entire dragon with it. The breaking of the ice was so powerful, the aftershock blew Zidane back.

"Whoooaaa!" He shouted as he flew through the air, only to be caught by Steiner. "Thanks, Rusty!"

Steiner grumbled and dropped him to the ground, walking towards Vivi who was sitting back from the damage. "Are you alright, Master Vivi?"

"Yeah..." He panted. "Took a... lot out of me... though..."

"Well rest up, you done your job." The knight replied.

"Hey Rusty, what's the big idea!?" Zidane grumbled as he walked up to the knight.

"If you would've listened to Master Vivi, you wouldn't have been thrown into the air." Steiner retorted. "Learn to trust in others' judgment next time!"

"Oh, like you can do that with others'!" The tailed boy mocked.

Vivi laughed a bit, listening to the others bicker.

* * *

(Ron's Party) (Ron's POV)

Lovrina, Dagger and I walked into another abandoned house, searching for Kuja and Eiko.

"For a confined place, it sure is hard to find someone." I said.

"We'll find them..." Lovrina said. "Let's not give up hope."

"Yeah, but let's not rush into any trap Kuja could've left behind." I replied. "Knowing him, he could have something planned in the event we followed him. And with him telling me where he went, it's a possibility."

Lovrina just looked sadly at the ground. "Why couldn't I save her? I'm supposed to be her big sister... I should've been able to protect her..."

"Hey, hey..." I hugged her from behind. "It's alright..."

"It's not!" Her voice was breaking up. "Not once I failed to protect her, but now... this happens!"

"Listen! I know the feeling all too well!" I told her. "Having to protect your sibling, and failing when something bad occurs. You know we can save her, but you have to be strong for now." I took a deep breath. "Then again, it's best to let out your emotions and deal with them head on; you won't be able to fight well enough if you keep them bottled up."

Dagger walked up to Lovrina and looked at her with a smile.

"You're not alone in this." I continued. "All of us are going to fight with you to save her. She's our friend." Dagger nodded.

Lovrina wiped her tears and turned around to hug me back.

"Thank you..." She whispered. "Both of you..."

"No problem..." I whispered back. Before we let go, she kissed me. "Now let's go find her."

Both girls nodded as we went upstairs to the next floor.

"Nothing here?" I wondered. "There has to be some secret underground passage somewhere."

"It's the only explanation..." Lovrina said walking forward.

*GRRR!!!!!*

Suddenly, the side wall broke apart causing Lovrina to dodge roll ahead to escape the debris.

"Lovrina, you okay!?" I shouted.

"Yes, but look!" She pointed to where the wall broke. Outside was a red dragon with white feathered wings.

Dagger gasped.

"That looks like Kuja's silver dragon!" I exclaimed. Immediately, I went into a fighting stance. But the problem was that the dragon was away the ground, and I couldn't risk trying to jump on it. "One of you has to summon, now!"

Stupid move on my part, the dragon was obviously smarter that most monsters. It immediately conjured up a tornado that rushed towards the house.

"Let's go!"

Lovrina quickly ran along the wall to escape the onslaught of the winds and we swiftly ran down the stairs to escape the tornado.

"Here, I'll summon." Lovrina said, biting her thumb and perform her hand signs.

_"Priestess of the healing arts! I need your aid! Come, Asura!"_

Outside a puff of smoke was made, releasing the three-faced eidolon.

"_My lady..."_ Asura greeted.

"Asura, we must fight off that dragon and make it descend to the ground."

"_It shall be done..."_

Suddenly, the calm face Asura normally wore and the angry face on her right side switched expressions. Now her main face was the angry one and her opened red eyes showed it well. Now she stood up off her sword and unsheathed it from its scabbard.

The dragon's first action was to charge head first into the eidolon. Asura held up her guard with the blunt side of the sword.

"_Protect!"_

The eidolon erected a blue barrier that repelled the frontal assault. She then sliced forward with her sword, knocking the dragon back a few feet. Lovrina followed up throwing some shuriken at it and I found some large stones to toss at the beast. The red dragon was pushed back again, but it wasn't giving up. It sliced the air with a mighty flap of its wings, knocking us all down. It was then charging up for another tornado attack from how it was curling up.

"Not this time!" I shouted and jumped back up. "Electric Blades!" I ran towards the dragon, hopping up on the remains of the house and did a double slash on it, disrupting the magic. Of course, it pissed it off. In retaliation, it went to knock me down with its wings; good thing I saw it and grabbed the left wing and tightened the grip to hang on.

"Hang on tight, Ron!" Lovrina told me as she performed her hands signs. "Ninja Art: Ice Needle Jutsu!"

Multiple ice shards appeared around her, and with a wave of her hands launched the shards all over the dragon harming in down.

"Asura, grab him!"

The eidolon held out her hands to let me land as the dragon crashed to the ground. As soon as she set me on the ground, I was set.

"Ice Tomb!"

I slammed the ground, and then a giant ice spire impaled the dragon, killing it.

"I think he knows we're here." I said.

"We better get back to the well and meet up with Zidane, Steiner and Vivi." Lovrina said as Dagger nodded.

* * *

Once we ran the distance back, we saw Zidane's group at the well pulling the lever down again.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We ran into a red dragon that looked like Kuja's silver dragon." Vivi told us.

"You too?" Lovrina wondered.

"I guess a dragon ran into you guys as well." Zidane said.

Dagger nodded.

"We found another bulletin board, telling us to pull the lever a second time." Steiner said. "But as you can see, nothing happened."

"Hmm... try pulling it again..." I said. "You know the old saying 'third time's the charm.'"

Zidane pulled it again and soon a rope dropped to the bottom.

"Alright, maybe we can go down there and find some way to reach Eiko." Zidane said.

"Then let's hurry." Lovrina said, sliding down the rope.

"Right behind ya." I said sliding down next. Soon everybody was inside the depths of the well, but there was no way in or out from it.

"A dead end!?" Zidane groaned. "Can't we ever catch a break!?"

On cue the wall broke away, revealing two more red dragons.

"Apparently not." Lovrina replied, taking out her katana again.

"But what are going to do!?" Steiner said. "This place is too narrow to fight."

"Then I guess we'll have to push on and fight." I said, putting up my fists. "We'll get more room."

"They have the element of wind on their side." Vivi said. "We push them, they'll push back."

Dagger looked on worriedly, and then closed her eyes and tried to focus.

"_Queen of ice, avert the enemy with your grace! Come forward, Shiva!"_

We all felt a chill in the air, plus saw that the dragons were troubled it. In front of us, was a blue portal emitting snow flurries and jumping out of it was an icy, blue woman. And as anybody who is male noticed her clothing left little to the imagination, seeing as her choice of clothing was an icy, blue bikini.

"Shiva!?" I asked. I turned around to see Dagger, trying her best to keep up the summoning. _'Oh yeah, she really has to focus with the amount of stress on her head and heart.'_

"Diamond Dust!"

Shiva waved her right arm at the twin dragons, creating five icy pillars, locking them in place. Then, she clapped her hands making the ice crack and then blowing cold air and small ice needles that caused the dragons to collapse to ribbons.

"That was brutal..." I said, staring at the massacre. Shiva then quickly disappeared, leaving Dagger to drop to her knees.

"Dagger, are you okay?" Zidane rushed over to her, followed by Steiner.

She was breathing heavily and holding her head.

"I'll try to heal her." Lovrina said walking up to her fellow summoner. "Go check out the path ahead."

"Gotcha." I said as Vivi came with me. We both found a path that continued onward. And as we found a staircase leading down, Vivi looked over the corner and gasped.

"Zidane, Ron, it's Eiko!" Vivi shouted to us. "Kuja and the black mages are there, too!"

We all saw Eiko lying in the middle of Zorn and Thorn as they looked to be charging up magic.

"Eiko!" Zidane shouted and then saw what was about to take place. "That must be the extraction spell!"

* * *

[Down below, Zorn and Thorn start up their chant.]

(Play The Extraction from FFIX)

"Eidolon of eternal life!"

"Eidolon of infinite powers!"

They raised their hands and waved them over Eiko's body...

"Arise from the eternal slumber!"

"Depart after thy endless wait!"

Blue light comes from under and around Eiko, while Zorn and Thorn switch places by flipping around the platform to strengthen...

"Let there be light!"

"Let there be life!"

The blue light expands in circles as red sparkles start to appear from Eiko's body as Zorn and Thorn switch places again...

"The time has come!"

"The time is now!"

Eiko starts rising in mid-air as Zorn and Thorn continue to charge magic in their right arms... but as the power tries to extract the eidolons, there were only yellow sparkles coming out, way different from Dagger's extraction.

* * *

(Ron's POV) (Up above)

"Huh?" I looked down at the power flow that was coming from Eiko. But for some reason, it was being halted.

Dagger and Lovrina runs in and sees the scene with terrified looks.

"Eiko!" Lovrina shouted, but she wasn't heard thankfully.

Dagger looked horrified, more than I've ever seen her. I could see what they were thinking, I couldn't let what happen to Dagger the first time happen to her again or end up starting with Lovrina. As soon as they stepped back a few feet from the ledge, I spoke up...

"Wait, ladies!" I said, blocking the way down.

"But, my sister!" Lovrina shouted.

Dagger had a mixture of concern, sorrow and anger to express her feelings of my sudden blocking.

"I know how you feel, but look down there..."

They turned to see the Eiko's summoning energy was being pulled back into her.

"It's... going back?" Zidane said.

"But how?" Lovrina asked, but then quickly realized. "Mog!"

"Mog?" We all asked.

"Mog's still in Eiko's pocket!" She said.

It was my turn to gasp. "Mog's halting the process! She's the reason Eiko's keeping her eidolons!"

Dagger looked relieved.

"Steiner, stay here with Dagger." Zidane said to the knight.

"Don't worry, she'll be safe." He replied.

"Yeah," I nodded as I turned to Dagger. "Sorry, but at the state Lovrina said you were in during your time in Kuja's castle plus seeing what Shiva's summoning did to you, you might want to take it easy."

She looked down but understood and nodded.

"C'mon, let's do it!" Zidane shouted as he, Vivi, Lovrina and I ran down the stairs to face Kuja and his clowns.

We all run down the stairs as Dagger and Steiner look back down at the extraction process which suddenly stopped.

* * *

(3rd Person) (Back below)

Zorn and Thorn look at Eiko who was still out.

"That was odd." Zorn stated.

"Odd, that was." Thorn agreed.

They both came to one conclusion...

"We failed again!"

"Again we have failed!"

Zorn growled at his red jester partner. "Did you make some mistake?"

Thorn growled back. "Make mistake, I did not! Yours, the mistake must be!"

"I made no mistake at all!"

"The truth, do you speak?"

"Of course, I speak the truth!"

"Will you two just shut up!?" Kuja shouted as he walked up to them.

"I-It's his fault!"

"H-His fault, it is!"

The jesters stammered in front of their master, but soon turned on each other again.

"The one who messed up is you!"

"You're the one who messed up!"

"I said shut up!" Kuja yelled, getting the full attention of his underlings. "I don't want to hear excuses! I still sense power from within her. Continue the extraction!"

The jesters gasped.

"Continuing further will endanger the subject's life!" Zorn explained.

"Only at the age of sixteen can eidolons be extracted!" Thorn added.

Kuja groaned. "You two just don't get it!" He said. "I need an eidolon more powerful than Alexander! An eidolon with the power to bury Garland and triumph over Eclispe!" He said as he pondered about his enemies. "Garland's powers are so incredible; I cannot even come close. And if Eclipse continues to exist, he'll just grow stronger with every passing moment until he reaches his max! I must destroy them before Terra's plan is activated, or my soul will no longer be my own! Who cares if she lives? I want that eidolon!"

Zorn and Thorn watch Kuja walk away, and then approach Eiko to continue the extraction process. What they didn't count on was Mog hopping out of Eiko's pocket and headbutting them back.

"Kupo!" Mog shouted as she stood her ground.

"Where did that come from?" Zorn wondered.

"You, get out of our way!" Thorn growled at the moogle before they charged at her. But the moogle persists, as she continues to protect her best friend. Frustrated, the jesters turned to Kuja.

"Master!"

"Master!"

Mog turned around to wake up Eiko as the jesters were whining to Kuja. "Kupo...!"

"Well!?" Kuja demanded.

"The girl's pet moogle is interfering with the extraction process!" Zorn said.

"Certain are we that it caused the failure!" Thorn added.

Kuja scoffed. "Kill the runt! We're running out of time!"

Suddenly, Eiko started to wake up feeling a warm, fuzzy palm on her cheek and saw Mog in front of her.

"Kupo...!" Mog said, happy that her best friend was awake.

"Mog..." Eiko said, but then she saw Kuja walking away and Zorn and Thorn contemplating on something. "No, Mog. Hide behind me..." But to her surprise, Mog stayed where she was. It confused the youngest summoner, remembering all the times Mog ran away in the face of danger; only now defending her from it. "Mog? What is it?"

Suddenly, Mog starts to float, but it wasn't by her own wings as a blue light enveloped the moogle. With the summoner's horn, Eiko was able to her everything Mog was trying to tell her.

"Eiko, thank you for everything." The moogle said. "But it's my turn to save you."

Eiko was confused. "Mog, what are you saying?"

"Don't worry, kupo." Mog assured her. "I will always be with you, kupo."

* * *

A bright light ensues. From the passageway, Zidane who was faster than the others hears Eiko yelling.

"Mog!"

"This way!? Whoa!"

The light stops Zidane from entering as it blinds him.

* * *

Eiko watches Mog start to glow. "Mog!"

"We will put you to death!"

"Put you to death, we will!"

The jesters advanced towards the girls, but found themselves unable to move for some reason...

"W-Wha...?"

"I-Impossible...!"

"How did they...?" Eiko wondered what was happening, but she was now seeing Mog changing shaped along with the glow.

"Eiko! Use Terra Homing, kupo!" Mog called out, enveloping Eiko's flute in the same glow.

"Okay!" Eiko said, not really understanding the situation. But it would certainly payback those jesters for knocking her out and kidnapping her for Kuja's ambitions.

(Play Zelda's Song from Orcarina of Time)

Eiko played her flute with a new, beautiful melody that rang throughout the room. Mog reacted to the song and started to envelop Zorn and Thorn in a barrage of giant rocks that pummeled into them at first. The jesters screamed as the loss of gravity had them floating in an unknown world, and they screamed again when another figure joined the world. It was Mog! For some reason, the moogle had induced Trance and became an eidolon! She was now as tall as Bahamut and her wingspan extended, but the pom-pom was now gone.

[Be purged by the holy light!] Mog shouted. [Terra Homing!]

Her two large hands gather light orbs, brought it close to her chest and then created a web of light that she threw towards the jester duo, trapping them inside. With an open palm, Mog focused the orb's power getting a handle on it. Once she closed her palm, the orb closed up on Zorn and Thorn and pounded them with endless holy light that brought them back in front of Eiko, lifeless...

Eiko exhaled a deep breath, she saw her best friend for what she really was: a powerful eidolon, who ultimately watched over her despite running away at the sight of danger. But could see it now, if Mog was forced to fight, she would have left prematurely.

"Mog..." She whispered at a loss for other words.

Mog turned around and kneeled down to the youngest summoner. "I wanted to be by your side, Eiko... so I became Mog." The eidolon spoke. "Seeing you in dear need of a friend, I gave up my great power to walk alongside with you, kupo. But now, I must return to my normal state and world..."

Eiko was now in tears, hearing what she didn't want to here. "Please... Mog, don't go..." She sobbed.

Mog held her friend as Eiko's tears flowed freely. "Don't worry. I'll always watch over you, kupo... as your new eidolon... Madeen."

And with that, Mog disappeared into a light from above and left tiny sparkles in her wake.

* * *

(Ron's POV)

After the light disappeared we found Eiko standing in front of a pair of dead jesters.

"Eiko!!!" Lovrina dashed in from behind her and hugged her, "I'm so glad you're okay..."

I smiled at the reunion of sisters as Zidane, Vivi and I ran over.

"Eiko, are you okay?" Vivi asked.

"I'm alright. Mog saved me..." Eiko said, as looked down. "I never knew that Mog was an eidolon. She always looked after me...disguised as a moogle. Even though... even though she was weak... She fought her best to protect me."

"So that's what happened in that light..."

"Glad, these two got the short end of the stick." I said, gesturing to the two dead clowns. "After the mess they pulled, I'm glad they're gone." I looked to the ceiling. "Just wish it didn't have to be at the cost of Mog's moogle form." I then see something drop from the sky in a blue aura. "Look up!"

Everyone looks up and sees a pink and white striped ribbon, than lands in Eiko's open hands.

"Mog's ribbon..." Eiko clutched the ribbon to her heart. "Mog..."

"It's alright, Eiko." Lovrina said. "Mog'll always watch over you."

"You're right..." Eiko said.

"Hey..." Zidane grabbed our attention. "Where are the black mages?"

Vivi was looking around for the mages.

"How can that be...?"

We all went to full alert as Kuja made his way stepping behind the dead clowns.

"That moogle went into a Trance!?" He wondered.

"Kuja!" Zidane shouted.

"So..." The white clad madman pondered. "An eruption of anger against one's surroundings induces a complete Trance! It's not the will to live, nor is it the desire to protect another!"

"An eruption of anger is still an emotion; of course it causes Trance!" I argued.

"That means...I simply need a powerful soul, even if that soul is not my own!" Kuja continued, with a devious smile on his face developing.

"Man, you're really goin' off! Hello!?" Zidane snapped.

"No, wait..." Kuja then beamed with a thought and looked to the sky. "And it can be found there! Hahahaha!!"

"Kuja! What are you plotting?" Lovrina demanded, pulling out her blade.

"I am done with you all!" He stated about to turn and walk away.

Vivi was not about to let that happen. "W-Wait a minute!" He shouted, running after him.

Kuja just raised a hand that was emitting a blue glow.

Zidane gasped. "Vivi! Look out!"

The glow extended into a shield that blocked Vivi's advancement and for some reason, made the jester corpses jump.

"Don't worry, I hear these twins put on quite a good show." Kuja said, waving off the clowns. "Of course, they're really not twins at all... Oh well..." He then takes his leave.

"Wait! What about the black mages?" Vivi says, running off after Kuja.

"No, Vivi! It's too dangerous!" Zidane said, about to run after the two of them, but Zorn and Thorn's lifeless bodies thump the ground and startled us all. "Whoa!"

"Something's wrong..." Eiko said, worriedly.

"What the hell!?" I shouted seeing the bodies pulsating against the ground.

"I thought Mog defeated them!" Lovrina said in disbelief.

(Play Kefka from Final Fantasy VI) (A/N: This music screams at me on this scene!)

The two bodies pulsate again but then rise up, back to back.

"What the..." I whispered.

The two bodies start to meld into each other and then start to grow 5 times their original size. I felt like I was going to be sick as the merging made them turn inside out a couple of times before the fusion was complete. The new body was shaped like a long robe, except it was the skin of the monster and it had two heads!

"For so long... the two halves have finally become whole!" The monster called out in a double voice. "We are Meltigemini!"

(Play Dancing Mad 4 and 5 from Final Fantasy VI)

"Now suffer, Viral Smoke!!"

Meltigemini inhales from both mouths and then exhales a green and yellow smoke at our direction at a fast speed. I saw Lovrina grabbing Eiko and jumping out the way faster than the smoke could reach, but Zidane and I tried to hold our breaths as best we could to avoid whatever the smoke could do.

"Now... you're carrying a virus like I am..." The monster stated. "It's completely unavoidable... as it seeps into the skin."

Zidane and I gasped, I may have not felt anything other than slight pain to the skin, but a virus anywhere can make any effort pointless.

"Let's see if you have some antidotes to this virus on ya!" Zidane shouted as he rushed the fusion monster, ready to mug it.

"Venom Powder!"

I saw the Zorn head inhale next, and ran to Zidane as quickly as possible to tackle him away. The powder came out as a mixture green, yellow and black smoke.

"Thanks for the save." Zidane said.

"No problem." I replied.

"I've been waiting to finally shut you bastards up!" Meltigemini spoke. "Even as two halves, I couldn't stop you, but being my true whole self will surely annihilate you all!"

"Ninja Art: Shadow Shuriken!"

Lovrina came out of nowhere and summoned storm of shuriken pelted the monster as he was talking. And then she used her Murasame to slice the back; Zidane and I saw our chance to attack. Zidane swiped across the bottom and stole something, while jumped up and decked the Zorn head.

"Fools!" The monster struck each of us with a smack from its wings. I was able to stagger on my feet before dropping on my butt. Zidane go more athletic with it and landed on one knee.

"Cura!" I heard Eiko play her flute, but as the healing waves ran over to me and Zidane, they were repelled!

"What? The white magic isn't working!" Lovrina noted.

"Bio!"

We felt Meltigemini cast the poisonous magic and try to throw it at us.

"Dragon Kick!"

I went to launch a kick but instead of waiting for the impact, the flames shot out of my foot and pushed away the Bio bubble.

"Wow..." I thought to myself.

"So Kuja was right!"

"Huh?"

"Eclipse is gradually gaining power in his techniques!" Meltigemini gasped. "Take him down now!"

It started to charge magic again.

"Oh no you don't!" Eiko shouted. _Power of Gaia, protect yourself with your earth! From the full moon, come Fenrir!"_

(Play Sun's Song)

Eiko plays another tune that summoned Fenrir, right in front of Meltigemini. Immediately, it bit down on the fused monster and deepened his fangs.

"AAHH!!" The monster shouted. "Release me, you foul beast!"

"How about we don't!?" Lovrina put into more hand signs. "Ninja Art: Earth Trap!" She slammed her hands to the ground, making the ground lock him in place.

"Okay, while he's busy fighting of Fenrir, did you get anything from him, Zidane?" I asked.

"You mean the clown? Yeah, I got this..." He looked out the item he swiped. "Vaccine! Guys, get the capsules!"

"Here!" Eiko threw a capsule my way. I caught it and took the capsule. When I swallowed it, I didn't feel anything special but I guessed with a name Vaccine it should've got rid of the virus Meltigemini set on Zidane and me.

"How do you feel?" Lovrina asked me.

"No different..." I replied.

"Yeah, I'm the same," Zidane added. "You think those Vaccines were duds?"

"It shouldn't have..." Eiko pondered.

"Bio!"

We heard Meltigemini wave a massive poison orb over his head, intending to throw it at us.

"That's bad!" Zidane shouted.

"Fenrir, Millennium Decay!" Eiko shouted and then played her flute.

Hearing the call of his summoner, he kicked off his captive and then flipped up into the air.

*AWOOOO!!!*

Howling, the wolf transformed himself into five wind blasts, all shaped like the head of Fenrir that charged at the Zorn and Thorn monster. One had blasted the poison orb, splattering the acid over him while the remaining four hit the ground around him creating a tornado that carried him to the air drilling him to the ceiling.

"Now bring him down!" Eiko shouted.

Fenrir howled again, dissipating the tornado and letting Meltigemini drop back first into the ground.

"That's for knocking me out!" She shouted again.

"Serves him right..." Lovrina nodded.

"But is it dead?" I asked.

"NO!!!"

Suddenly, the monster popped back up again and back blew us off our feet.

"DIE NOW!!!"

But when he was about to deal the deathblow, he suddenly he was hit by a bright light... and started getting smaller?

"AAAAaaaaaa..."

"What the--?" Everyone said.

"It was the princess!!"

We all turned to the upper floor seeing Steiner and Dagger waving back.

"Hey thanks for the save!" Zidane waved back.

"Way to go, Dagger!" Eiko added.

Lovrina and I turned back to the now shrunken Meltigemini.

"what have you done to me!?" The monster shouted.

"Basically showing how far you've fallen." Lovrina stated. "The fitting punishment you deserve for kidnapping my sister for Kuja's malice!"

"p-please spare me; it won't happened again!"

"It sure won't..." Lovrina turned to me. "Ron?"

"Dragon Kick." I simply ignited my foot and...

"noooooo..."

*Splat!*

...Crushed the little demon, ending the lives of both Zorn and Thorn.

(End music)

"So that's what Kuja was talking about them not being twins..." I wondered. "Two halves of the same person, even though they look alike..."

"Yeah, I never thought of them being one person." Lovrina said. "You sure you're okay? That virus should be out of you by now."

"After getting that virus out of me, and everyone reunited; very much okay." I said. "Now we just need to get the black mages away from Kuja."

"Speaking of which, where's Vivi!?" Eiko said, worriedly. "We were busy fighting off that monster that Kuja could've done something to him!"

"Dammit!" Zidane shouted.

"I'm okay..."

We all heard Vivi walking with some of the Black Mages, but with a sad expression.

"Vivi, where's Kuja? Did he get away!?" Zidane asked, but then stopped to look at how down the black mage was. "Vivi?"

Vivi looked down to his feet. "Everyone knew he was lying..." He said. "But they still followed him. He said that our life spans can't be extended, and that we were fools for believing him."

"What!? Kuja said that?" Eiko replied.

"That's... terrible!" Lovrina shouted.

"I-I'm so sorry...for all I've done..." Mr. 78 said timidly.

"You guys don't have to apologize." I said. "He preyed on your fear of dying, so he used that to his advantage."

"Where are the others?" Zidane asked.

"They were so shocked to hear it, they're all sitting down over there." Vivi pointed to the east wall where all the Black Mages were sitting down, and looking at the ground. "Zidane! What am I supposed to tell them!?" He said before walking over to them.

"Vivi... Hey, Vivi, where're you going?"

Vivi sighed. "All I can do... is just sit with all of them." And he finally left to sit down with his fellow mages. I looked at the sorrowful mages with anger being held because of what Kuja had done to them.

"All that just to make them seem worthless and their only purpose was to serve." Lovrina figured out.

"Now that you mention it, how the first ones were made when Zidane and I fought them at Burmecia, it all makes since." I added.

"That bastard!" Zidane growled. "When I get my hands on him--"

"Pardon me, but is someone there?"

Everybody turned to a lone door behind where Zorn and Thorn were in front of.

"Huh?" Zidane opened the door and behind it was a woman in a white gown that was similar to a wedding gown in my opinion, but anyway she was in a very comfortable room.

"Who might you all be?" She asked. "Where has that...Kuja gone?"

"Oh, him, he split, lady." Zidane said bluntly.

The woman widened her eyes and gasped. "What? You chased him away?" We all nodded. "I know not who you are, but you have my sincere gratitude."

"Pleasure's ours, miss...?" I said, but I didn't catch her name.

"Garnet?" She asked.

"Huh?"

But then we heard Dagger come up behind us as the woman was staring her. She walked over and hugged her. "Could this be...Princess Garnet? Why is... It is you!"

Dagger just smiled and hugged back.

"Oh, how long has it been!?" The woman asked with happiness in her voice. "I haven't seen Your Highness for ages! Why, look how you've grown..." She said. "So, whatever brought you to this dreadful place?"

Everyone was confused as to why someone Dagger knows would be found here with Kuja.

"Do you know who this is, Dagger?" Lovrina asked. "What's a friend of yours doing here, anyway?"

"Oh! My darling (ribbit) Hilda! I finally found you (ribbit)!"

Another surprise came in the form of Regent Cid who hopped over to the woman.

"Hold on, this is your wife!?" I asked.

The woman, now identified as Hilda who had an indifferent look on her face and turned her back to the frog.

"I do not remember ever marrying a toad." She said as she huffed.

"I-It's me (ribbit)! Cid!" The regent pleaded as he hopped around.

Hilda turned back around and got better look at him. "Of course, that mustache... It really is you!"

"Hilda, come back to the castle (ribbit) and return me to my former self (ribbit)!"

"Dreadfully sorry, my sugar cup, but I surrendered your favorite airship to a man named Kuja." Hilda replied.

"Forget about it (ribbit)!" Cid waved it off. "As long as you're alright (ribbit)!"

"Oh, my sweet froggy-woggy!" Hilda gushed as she picked up her frog husband and cuddled with him.

"Glad that we found her." I said. "Cid really was sincere about finding her."

"Wouldn't you be distraught as he was if I were abducted?" Lovrina said, wrapping her arms around mine.

"Definitely," I smiled back at her. "But I wouldn't drive you away by going after other girls."

"You better not..." She scolded playfully as she kissed me. "I'd probably castrate you for it."

"Oh don't worry..." I said paling a bit. "Besides, my first real relationship and I'm not messing it up for something stupid."

"So, uhh..." Eiko interrupted our playful banter, addressing Hilda. "You know Kuja? I'm gonna make him pay! Please tell me all about him!"

"Very well, my dear. I shall tell you everything once we reach Lindblum."

"Okay, the place should be clear of those dragons Kuja sent after us." Zidane noted. "So let's move back out."

"We also need to stop by the Black Mage Village and return the mages home." I added.

"It'll be tough to carry everybody on the boat." Eiko said.

"It'd be better if we had the airship as well..." Cid muttered.

"Hey guys!!"

We saw Lani run down the stairs and meet up with us.

"The Hilda Garde I, it's still around!"

We broke into happy grins as soon as we heard that sentence.

"Gather all the (ribbit!) people into the Hilda Garde and Blue Narcissus!" Cid announced as we cheered and gathered everyone outside Mount Gulug.

* * *

A long time away from doing this story, but like I said before after reevaluating my strengths and weakness; writing stories just became my thing! Plus, I been into some deep thought on the future of this story, and don't worry it's not about quitting, I'm trying make it longer especially when the 4th story comes up and the only real storyline there is straightforward to the end. Anyway, I'll be back doing this story plus the Yu-Gi-Oh! Story.

Next Time: Everyone is back at Lindblum and the groups reunited! (Scene of Lindblum Castle)

While we plan our next move, Hilda tells us about the next part of Kuja's plot. (Scene of Hilda talking in the Conference Room)

But Dagger's missing and she's not in Lindblum! (Scene of Tantalus searching)

Where the heck could she be? (Scene of Dagger facing a gravestone)

Next Chapter: Dagger's New Outlook.

Please Rate and Review! Later!


	11. CH 41: Dagger's New Outlook

Sorry I took so long with this, aside from doing my other story, I had a lot of other problems to deal with. But I am back! Too bad, I haven't had any body to join me, but they'll come next chapter!

A special thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!

**Chapter 41:**

**Dagger's New Outlook**

* * *

(3rd POV)

After the whole fiasco at Mt. Gulug, Zidane, Ron and the gang managed to save Eiko and found Hilda in the process. What's more, the Hilda Garde 1 was recovered so everyone managed to get back to Lindblum by nightfall.

And on that same night, Cid and Hilda talk in private in the royal chamber.

"(Ribbit!) Kuja didn't touch you, did he?" Cid asked, hoping the worst hadn't happened.

Hilda shook her head, easing his worries. "His soul was filled with hate, but he was polite to me. He just talked an awful lot."

"What about? (Ribbit!)" The regent asked.

"Well, he divulged his master plan to me." She replied. "I didn't even have to ask. It was tiresome. But what he spoke of... It was truly a scene from a nightmare."

"What did he say?"

"That he was not of this world. He said his aim was to use this world to acquire an even more destructive power... The taking of Hilda Garde 1 was a part of this process."

Cid gasped. "We must tell Zidane and his party about this! (Ribbit!) You have valuable information!"

"Which lead me to believe that my abduction wasn't a part of his plan, he was a hopeless narcissist, but..." Hilda turned her back to her husband. "But at least he wasn't a skirt-chaser, like you."

The frog regent grimaced at those words."...Ugh! You just hit me where it hurts most. (Ribbit!) I'm sorry about that!" He pleaded. "That's why I risked my life to rescue you!"

Hilda looked over her shoulder. "Oh, really? Are you sure you weren't there to take back Hilda Garde 1?"

Cid shook his head. "I'm not lying! (ribbit!) I apologize! So please turn me back! (Ribbit!) I'm sick of being an oglop or a frog! I'll never cheat on you again! (Ribbit!) I promise!"

She then turned around and sat on her knees. "...Can your words be trusted?"

"I don't lie! (Ribbit!)" He declared. "I swear on my father's name!"

Hilda brought him up on her lap. "Alright. I'll turn you back. But it's going to be much worse if you ever cheat on me again!"

"I... I understand." He stammered. "Now turn me back!"

"Maybe I'll turn you into a hedgehog pie." She pondered.

Cid faced paled. "Erk... P-Please, no! (Ribbit!) Now turn me back!"

Hilda giggled, seeing he was being truthful. "Alright, alright."

She then gives him a kiss on the head, like how the frog prince story goes, and in a flash of light the Regent is back to his old human self. He wore the same royal garb with a red cape, like when he was an oglop and frog, but now it was human sized. And he still had that trademark mustache on his face.

"Finally... Ribbit! I'm human again!" He said with a triumphant yet, weird tone due to the frog talk. "Gwok! Now I can concentrate on building Hilda Garde 3!" He then grumbled at what he just said.

Hilda sweatdropped.

"...D-Darn it! I must stop talking like that." Cid berated himself. "I've been an oglop and a frog for too long..."

"Dear..." Hilda tried to console him.

"I'm sorry about everything, Hilda." Cid said as he embraced his wife.

* * *

(Ron's POV)(Guest Room)

The next morning, I walked into the guest room stretching my arms out, walking with Lovrina and Eiko. "Feels great to be back and free again! Getting confined to Kuja's palace and then having to do his chores... hated it!"

"Try being abducted longer just for chance at stealing your eidolons!" Eiko added. "I wish he stuck around, so I could pummel him!"

"Alright you two," Lovrina grasped both our heads. "Be thankful that all of us are safe and sound."

Eiko then looked at Mog's ribbon. "I just wish it didn't have to be at Mog's physical sacrifice."

"Yeah..." I sighed. "You may be able to summon her, but it won't be the same as having her around. But she's still looking out for you in spirit and that ribbon's a reminder of the friendship you girls, _still_ have. I mean, she leaving that ribbon behind for you to carry, had to be proof of that."

"Yeah..." The youngest summoner said, a little happier now.

"Besides, I think she couldn't put it on seeing as she grew up too much." I joked.

"Hey!" Eiko pushed my leg, making me and Lovrina laugh.

"Alright, let's get Zidane, since Hilda called us in for a meeting." The ninja/summoner said.

"He was pretty exhausted..." Eiko said. "He did have to move more with that virus inside of him."

"I just got lucky when I did the Dragon Kick, the way I did..."

* * *

(Flashback)

_"Dragon Kick!"_

_I went to launch a kick but instead of waiting for the impact, the flames shot out of my foot and pushed away the Bio bubble._

_"Wow..." I thought to myself._

_"So Kuja was right!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Eclipse is gradually gaining power in his techniques!" Meltigemini gasped. "Take him down now!"_

(End Flashback)

* * *

"I guess I got all the skills I need," I pondered. "So I just need to perfect them, like I did Ice Tomb."

We reached Zidane's bed, who was still out of it and having his little snooze.

"I got him..." I walked to the bed and pushed him slightly. "Zidane..."

"Hmm...? Dagger?" Zidane groaned in his sleep.

"Huh?" I looked back to girls, holding back their laughter.

"Zidane..." I said again.

"Where are you going Dagger...?" The tailed boy asked in his sleep.

"Alright that's it..." I grabbed the sheets off Zidane's deck and then moved the mattress from up under him. "Rise and shine!"

"AH!" Zidane screamed as he hit the ground.

The Carol Sisters couldn't hold their laughter up and came out in a fit of giggles.

"Ow..." Zidane picked himself up. "What you do that for? I was having the best dream..."

"We could tell..." I replied. "Come on, we got some business to run."

"Where we going?" He asked.

"Lady Hilda is calling a meeting." Lovrina said, losing her giggle fit. "We need go to the conference room."

Zidane shrugged and hopped over the bed and stretched. "Okay. I just wish I could've dreamt a bit longer..."

"Don't we all..." Eiko said.

* * *

(Conference Room)

After we took the elevator up, Zidane, Eiko, Lovrina and I headed to the conference room. Artania was standing in front of the regent's throne. And already settled in were Steiner, Quina, Choco, Freya, Amarant, Lani, Vivi.

"About time you woke up, young man!"

We all look at the new mustached man on the throne. I grinned inwardly, knowing who it was. But of course, Zidane was clueless...

"Who's that guy?" He asked indifferently.

Freya turned to around to address her old friend. "...It's Regent Cid."

Zidane's eyes bugged out. "WHAAAT!"

Cid humped."...Still hasn't got any manners. Ribb—"The reformed regent caught himself, before he let out an animal sound. "Ahem! Still haven't learned your manners!"

"You can stop the frog-talk now." Lani groaned. "It's getting old since you're human now..."

"S-Silence! Ribbit!" The regent still couldn't resist nor control the urge, but still felt embarrassed as everyone in the room looked at him strangely.

"...Oh well." Zidane shrugged.

The Regent groaned. "Ugh... I didn't gather you all to talk about that."

Hilda then stepped closer to the top of the conference table. "I called for this meeting to tell you about what I learned while in Kuja's captivity."

"It may provide a hint about where he may be." Cid added. "Listen carefully."

"...I don't see the princess." Steiner said as he looked around the room. "I shall look for her." He gives the regent and his wife a salute before leaving.

"I will begin constructing Hilda Garde 3." The regent stated. "The Blue Narcissus will be used for its construction and combined with the Hilda Garde 2."

"Score!" Lani exclaimed. "At least we won't hang around that death trap of an airship."

"Yes... Now, Hilda will tell you the rest." Cid looked to his wife. "Hilda?"

Cid leaves when she nodded at him.

"So? What did Kuja discuss with you?" Zidane asked.

"Some parts of the story may be hard to believe, but please hear me out." Hilda informed us. "...Kuja plans to use this world as a means of acquiring an even greater power."

"Greater power?" Lovrina asked. "What would he do with it?"

Hilda shook her head. "I don't know... He indicated that he wasn't of this world."

Everyone except me gasped at this revelation.

"What!"

"We call our world Gaia." Hilda said. "But he called his birthplace Terra."

"Terra, huh...?" Freya pondered.

"So that's what that thing in Oeilvert was telling us..." I pondered. "Zidane, remember?"

"Oh yeah..." He said. "That strange place Kuja sent us to, so we get the Gulug Stone."

"I am wondering how he knows about these places no one's ever known about in depth..."

* * *

(3rd POV) (Tantalus Hideout)

Baku and his men gather 'round the hideout front. So far, their hideout hadn't changed much since their last repair job...

"How are the repairs comin'?" Baku asked his crew.

"They're going really slow." Cinna replied.

Marcus nodded. "We can't rush 'em, or everything will probably fall apart again."

"We're not gettin' anywhere." Zenero whined.

"I've been up on the roof forever." Benero followed suit. "I wanna switch places with someone."

Baku chose to ignore the protests of the Nero Brothers for now; it wasn't the time. "I guess the damage is a lot worse than we expected." He then heard some metal clacking. "Huh...?"

Steiner turned around the corner, continuing his search for Dagger. "She's not here, either... Where could she be...?"

Baku whistled to the knight. "Yo!"

Steiner went on alert and turned around to see Zidane's old gang. "Oh, it's only you. Why you all are gathered here? Are you scheming some other abduction or something?"

"Hey, watch your mouth." Blank snapped.

"We were just discussing ways to restore this district." Cinna stated.

"Yeah." Zenero agreed.

Marcus shook his head. "Old timer, you've got us all wrong."

"Yeah." Benero agreed.

"We're just tryin' to rebuild our home. That's all." Baku confirmed. "What are you doin' here? From the looks on your face, it seems like you got problems. What's troublin' you? Maybe we can help."

Steiner hesitated for a bit; this was the gang that plotted to abduct his princess, and gotten him into a roller coaster ride of trouble. "Err... Can I really trust you?"

Baku nodded. "Yeah..."

Steiner sighed in relief. "...The princess is missing. She is not in the castle, so I figured she would be in town."

Baku walked up to Steiner and patted him on the shoulder. "Why don't you go back to the castle before you get lost?"

"What!"

"We'll find her. This is like our backyard." The Tantalus leader stated, and turned to his gang. "Alright, you heard me. Get movin'!"

The Tantalus boys gave their salute and ran off to search.

"You... have my gratitude." Steiner thanked.

Baku went to join the search. "Hey, no prob."

* * *

(Ron's POV) (Conference Room)

"This Terra seems to be connected with a place called the Shimmering Island." Hilda explained.

"I don't know where Kuja went, but maybe we can find him if we go there..."

Hilda interrupted Freya. "...Unfortunately, you can't get directly to Terra from the Shimmering Island."

"Of course you can't." All of us turned to Amarant. "Everyone would've discovered this 'other world' by now if it were that easy." He said.

"So, what do we do?" Eiko asked.

"...I'll tell you." Hilda said. "The gateway that connects the two worlds is sealed, but Kuja said there is a place where the seal can be broken."

"Where's that?" I asked.

"He said it's an old castle located in the northern area of the Forgotten Continent." Hilda explained. "An explorer left a record of his trip to this particular castle on the Forgotten Continent. If I remember correctly, he wrote that the cliffs were too steep to explore. Other than that, very little is known about the Forgotten Continent." She then turned to me. "I remember he kept talking about you in particular."

"Yeah..." I asked, wondering why she was addressing just me.

"The place that Kuja was telling me about, that guards the seal, was called Eclipse's Castle." She said.

I was shocked as I ever been. "E-Eclipse's Castle?"

"He kept saying that since Eclipse has been staying alive for a while, he may want to return to his stronghold and break the seal to return home."

"So that's where he's been this entire time?" I asked.

"You've been looking for him?"

"The guy wants me dead." I told her. "He sees me as a threat to gain his ultimate power."

"So Eclipse's Castle, huh...?" Zidane wondered. "Yeah, we don't know anything about the world beyond our continent. And if Eclipse's castle where Ron's tormentor lives, then we'll go through him!"

"Not that simple..." I added. "He's strong and resilient."

"So are we mostly..." Zidane patted me on the back. "Don't worry, we got your back!"

* * *

(3rd POV) (Lindblum Castle Airship Hangar)

We now see the regent walking into the ship-manufacturing docks.

"How is the ship coming along?" Cid asked his engineering crew. When they turned around, they had their eyes locked on the ground expecting a frog. But instead, they got the human version of their Regent back!

"Regent! You're human again!" Zebolt said.

Regent Cid nodded. "Yes. Now we can concentrate on building the ship." He walked up to the dock where the Hilda Garde II was under construction.

"Judging by our experience with Hilda 2, we are almost finished with the engine." Another engineer informed. "We're having problems with the construction of the hull, though."

"Yes... I'm thinking about using parts of the Blue Narcissus for the body." Cid told them.

"How come?"

"I realized that the Blue Narcissus was a well-built ship when I rode in it." The Regent said. "There are other reasons, but we must hurry. I already have a completed blueprint in my head. Do as I tell you and it will be completed in no time. Let's get ready!"

"Roger!" Zebolt saluted as they set to work.

* * *

(Ron's POV) (Conference Room)

"...That's all I heard." Hilda said, finishing her briefing. "You may find a clue if you go to Eclipse's Castle."

"Did you ask Kuja about all of this?" Eiko asked. "It's hard to believe that he would just tell his captive a lot about his plan."

"Believe it or not dear, but these are things he discussed voluntarily." Hilda replied. "He became very impassioned as he spoke... And he volunteered information without even my asking. He probably thought telling me his plans wouldn't affect his grand scheme."

Amarant nodded. "He's right. His power is great, but we're at a disadvantage."

"But I can't forgive Kuja!" Vivi shouted. He toyed with my friends' lives!"

"Now we know where we need to go. The problem is getting there." Zidane stated.

"I guess we'll have to wait until Cid finishes building Hilda Garde 3..." I said.

[Steiner runs in.]

"Everyone!" We all turned to see Steiner running in with a troubled look. "I bring troubling news!"

"What? What now?" Zidane asked.

"I cannot find the princess!" He informed us. "I've looked all over Lindblum! The members of Tantalus aided me in my search, but..."

"She's not in Lindblum?" Zidane asked. Steiner shook his head. "...Then there's only one place."

The Pluto Knight captain gasped. "Do you know where she is?"

Zidane nodded. "I think so..." He looks to the rest of us. "You guys wait here in Lindblum. I'll be right back."

And with that, Zidane leaves the conference room.

"And where does he think he's going?" Amarant said.

I snapped my fingers. "I know..." I turned to everyone. "I think Dagger went to do a little soul-searching."

"But she isn't at the telescope." Steiner said. "Where else could she be?"

"On this continent, there's one other place..." I smiled. "Let's just let Zidane handle it while we wait for the airship to get fixed."

"Why not the Hilda Garde 1?"

"With this new airship, it'll be a lot faster that the first and of course the second!" Hilda stated.

"And knowing Zidane, he'll be at the place by the time Cid and his crew finishes the Hilda Garde 3." I nodded.

"But where is she?" Vivi asked.

"Kweh?" Choco added.

"He's in..."

* * *

(3rd POV)

(2 days later...)

The scene switched to Alexandria! The castle and the whole city were under construction after the complete annihilation of Alexander. Also there was the Tantalus gang, running down the streets.

"Ahhh! Where are you guys going!" Cinna asks the Nero brothers.

"We're gonna look for Dagger!" Zenero said.

"Is there anyone else we need to look for?" Benero asked.

"No! But we looked there already!" Cinna pointed in the direction the twins were running towards. "Go someplace where we haven't already looked!" With that, he runs off.

"Cinna's so demanding..."

"True, true..."

They follow after him.

* * *

(Ruby's Mini-Theater)

By the mini-theater, Blank and Marcus see Ruby hanging outside her mini-theater and approach her.

"Hey, Ruby!" Blank says as he and Marcus run up to her.

"Blank! Marcus! How y'all doin'?" She greets them.

"We're doing alright. How's show business, Ruby?"

"Well, the money ain't no good, but I'm havin' fun. I like it."

"That's great! Our hideout in Lindblum got completely destroyed. It's gonna take a miracle to fix the place."

"Bro, we better..." Marcus interrupted.

Blank snaps his fingers. "Oh! Sorry! We came to Alexandria for a reason. Have you seen Dagger?"

"Dagger...?" She asks. "Oh, you mean the princess! Naw, I ain't seen her. What about her? You fixin' to kidnap her again?"

"No, we're just looking for her this time." Marcus protested.

Ruby giggled. "I was only kiddin', Marcus. I'll ask the patrons to be on the lookout."

"Thanks, Ruby!" Blank says as he and Marcus run off.

Ruby then thought of something. "I wonder if Zidane is here with these good ol' boys...?"

* * *

(Alexandrian Castle) (Gondola dock)

We now see Zidane sitting by an empty dock, sitting down after his two day walk and search for Dagger.

"This is strange..." He groans. "I was sure that she'd be back in Alexandria... Where else can I look?"

"Hey, Zidane! I've been lookin' for ya!"

Zidane turns to see Baku walking up to him. "Boss! Have you found Dagger?"

Baku shook his head. "Nah... Can't find her anywhere!" He then scratches his head. "I didn't find Dagger, but... I think I saw that chick..."

Zidane raises an eyebrow. "That chick?"

"Yeah, you know, that chick!" The Tantalus boss replies. "I'm gonna check again." He walks further down to the harbor.

"Hey, wait! Who is she? What are you talking about!" Zidane shouts as he runs after him down the harbor. "Where are you going, Boss? Is she here?"

Baku points to a pier where the Blue Narcissus once was. "She was standin' over there just a second ago..."

"Over there..." He looks over there and then all of a sudden Beatrix walks into sight on a pier below.

"Is that who I think it is?"

Zidane runs down there as the general leaves, but when he gets down there, Beatrix isn't there anymore.

"Where did she go...?" Zidane looked around, and then Beatrix appears next to Baku, who notices her.

"Still alive, eh?"

"You are... Baku?" Beatrix asks.

"Yup, I'm the man who abducted yer princess!" Baku admits, like he's ready to give up the ghost.

The Alexandrian general shook her head. "Let us forget about that. It happened a long time ago..."

Baku grins. "You got a big heart, unlike that knucklehead, Steiner. No wonder the women are runnin' the show here. Gwahahaha!"

Zidane runs up to the both of them.

"Boss! You must've seen Beatrix!" He says, and notices the general looking at him. "Hey!"

* * *

(Minutes later...)

"As you can see, Alexandria was completely destroyed..." Beatrix said. "Steiner and I did our best to protect Alexandria... but our efforts were in vain."

"Steiner was worried about you. Why haven't you contacted him?" Zidane asked her. "Dagger's still in shock. She's been mute ever since the attack."

"She is...?" She asks, to which Zidane nods. "Then it is better for her not to return to this city for a while... It won't do her any good to see Alexandria like this..."

"Well, here's the thing..." Zidane scratched the back of his head. "We can't find her. I thought she'd be back here, but I can't find her anywhere."

"She is back in Alexandria? But she's nowhere to be found...?" Beatrix thinks of something, before figuring it out." Have you looked in the resting place?"

"The Resting place?"

"Yes, if she is back in Alexandria, I am certain that she will be there." She says. "There are a couple of favors I'd like to ask you... If you see Princess Garnet, please tell her not to worry about Alexandria... She must take care of herself first."

Zidane nods. "Sure. What else?"

"I'd like you to give this to her." Beatrix holds up a shiny, red jewel. "Maybe it will help the princess get through this time of uncertainty..."

* * *

(Queen Brahne's Grave)

Zidane walks up the stairs to the resting place later on, and finds Dagger standing in front of her mother's memorial.

"I've been looking for you, Dagger." He says as she turns around.

"Hello, Zidane!" She said cheerfully.

Zidane gasped. "You can talk again!"

Dagger nodded, and lost the cheerful look, a bit. "I... I've been thinking since...the disaster. I've been thinking that I have to become a queen and bring back peace to Alexandria. That's why I came back here, but... Can I stay with you guys for a while longer?"

"Can I ask why?"

"When my mother was still alive..." She started. "My primary concern was how to talk and become like a princess. Those were the only things on my mind... That didn't change when my mother died and I was about to become a queen... I only thought about how to look and act like a queen. I don't think the people will accept me as their queen the way I am right now."

"I don't know about that." Zidane said, trying to be optimistic.

Dagger shook her head. "I have no right to rule over this country..."

"Hmm... Oh, I almost forgot!" Zidane pulls out the stone, given to him by the Alexandrian General. "Beatrix wanted me to give this to you."

He tosses it to Dagger, who catches it. Once it lands, she could feel it shine in her hands.

"Is this... a garnet?" She asks.

Zidane nodded. "That's right... Isn't it pretty?"

Dagger smiles. "It's beautiful..."

"That gem used to be just another ordinary stone..." The tailed teen told her. "The stone made a wish... 'I want to shine!' The stone traveled from person to person, in keeping with its wish..." He then points to the shining garnet stone. "And now, it's shining in your hand, Dagger. If you're willing to make an effort... You'll shine, too, someday! The day will come when Alexandria needs you! There's no rush. The important thing is to have the desire."

"Thanks..." Dagger says. "I have to apologize for using you guys as an excuse to run away from my responsibilities..."

"Hey, what's important is that you honestly want to stay with us..." Zidane said.

Dagger nods. "Zidane...? Can I borrow that knife again...?" She asks.

Zidane pulls out his signature dagger and one of his special ones. "Which one?"

Dagger points to the signature weapon. "The one that helped me make my last big decision..."

"What's up?" Zidane held up the Dagger.

"I'm borrowing this!" She says as she it from him and tosses up in the air like pro. "Zidane... Remember the way I was...for me."

She then runs down the steps, leaving Zidane behind. When he catches up, he sees what the dagger is for; Dagger uses the knife to cut her hair shorter. Her hair now reaches to the bottom of her face.

"Nice look!" Zidane gives her a thumbs up.

"Thanks!" She throws the dagger back. "We should head back to Lindblum; everyone's probably worried about me."

"More likely Steiner." Zidane joked. "Everybody else knows you're strong."

"But they don't know I can talk again."

"Oh yeah."

A blast of wind occurs, but it comes from an airship, a better one. The Hilda Garde III.

"Looks like our escort is here!" Zidane said. "Shall we?"

"Let's go!" Dagger said as the airship got low enough to dock.

* * *

(Ron's POV) (Hilda Garde III's bridge) (Play Aboard the Hilda Garde)

"Man, this is one fast airship!" I exclaimed.

During the two days Zidane searched for Dagger, I trained Choco and myself along with everyone else.

When I saw Zidane and Dagger, my eyebrows raised at her new hairstyle.

"Zidane... Dagger?" Lovrina greeted, but stopped a moment seeing Dagger's new look. And hearing Dagger's name, Eiko and Steiner came over to greet her only to look shocked and horrified.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What happened!" Eiko shouted. "What happened to your hair!"

"P-P-Princess! What have you done!" No brainer that Steiner was more horrified than Eiko.

"Calm down you two..." Lovrina said. "There's probably a good reason why she did that..."

Eiko stood up to Zidane with an accusing look. "I know! Zidane broke your heart, didn't he! How dare he--"

Steiner gasped. "I-I-Is that true!"

Zidane held up his hands in defense. "Whoa, hold on. Don't jump to conclusions!"

"Zidane's right, Eiko." Dagger smiled.

Everyone, including me, gasped hearing her voice again.

"Dagger! You can talk again?" Eiko asked.

"Yes... I'm sorry I made you all worry."

"Not a big thing..." I shrugged. "We all need to do some soul searching in a major moment."

Eiko nodded. "It's okay, but your hair... It was so beautiful."

"Short hair doesn't suit me?" The princess asked.

Eiko shook her head. "Oh, no. You look great!"

"Yeah, coming out with style on this journey, we gotta look the part." I joked.

Dagger giggled. "Thanks, guys."

"KWEH!"

Choco rushed in and started to cuddle up to Dagger making her laugh.

"I missed you too, Choco." She hugged the Chocobo back.

"It's still too early to celebrate..." Zidane interrupted. "Erin! You know our destination."

"Yes, Eclipse's Castle on the Forgotten Continent!" Erin stated. She was enlisted by the regent to escort us around with his new airship. Still, Cid was smart to have day shift and night shift workers in the airship docks, who were able to pick up the slack and knew how to follow up!

"That's right. We'll go there to find out how to enter Terra through the 'Shimmering Island.'"

"I'm sure we'll find out more about what's going on once we reach Terra." Lovrina said.

"Yeah... And hopefully, we'll learn about what Kuja wants to achieve..." Dagger added.

"But first, Eclipse is standing in our way..." I stated. "So it's not gonna be as easy as we think."

"And we'll help each other out." Lovrina said, kissing me on the cheek. "Try not to worry so much, okay?" I nodded.

"The location of Eclipse's Castle has been marked on a map based on Lady Hilda's information." Erin stated, prompting me to check the map myself to see the mark Hilda made.

"Excuse me!" We all turned to see another crew member of the airship. "Please let me know if you'd like to eat anything! I shall assist you in any way that I can during your journey."

"You don't have to be so formal. Let's just relax and enjoy our flight."

"Hey Erin, mind making a little stop?" I asked.

"What for?" Zidane asked.

"I see another place along the way, and it sounds like a promising place!" I grinned.

"What is it?" Eiko said as she got in front of me and looked at the map. "Daguerrero?"

"Oh I read about that!" Dagger said. "It's a giant library said to worship Leviathan."

"I remember that place..." Lovrina said. "Never knew where it was."

"According to the map, it's on the Forgotten Continent." I said.

"Then, we should check it out!" Eiko said. "If it has something to do with an eidolon!"

"Any objections?" Zidane turned to Steiner.

"It does seem intriguing..." The knight pondered.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Zidane exclaimed. "Erin, head on out!"

"Roger!" She stated as the Hilda Garde III set on out.

* * *

Finally, I got out of my slump! I wanted to plug in Daguerreo somewhere, and I thought just do it at the end. Plus, I had to make some changes like Eclipse's Castle, it's originally Ipsen's since it didn't have an official name at first.

Next time:

We find this ancient library Daguerreo... (Scene of a waterfall entrance...)

Of course, the outside is not so friendly... (Scene of a black cat along with a giant dragon)

At some silver lining is in it, a survivor of the Burmecian War! (Scene of the gang meeting with a Cleyrian)

Next Chapter: The Ancient Library, Daguerrero

Please Read and Review! Later!


	12. CH 42: Daguerreo the Ancient Library

Duelist of Dawn: Alright, alright! I'm back with a somewhat filler chapter! Only because I like this place!

Lovrina: Well it's good to see you're back with this story.

Duelist of Dawn: With so much thought going into a story like this, it restricts with other stuff in the way.

Lovrina: I was hoping you didn't abandon the story.

Duelist of Dawn: Don't say that! I love FFIX! I will finish this, it's the summer time!

Lovrina: Great to hear, now let's thank the reviewers.

Duelist of Dawn: Right! Cyrus Truth, Dreylen, butcherthegirl, Katherine the Black Rose, FF and STH, Hiiro Mizutani, Holy Blader, and Darth Mediv! BTW Darth, it's all good, I can tell you appreciate the story in your few words! Lovrina, the Disclaimer please?

Lovrina: Oh yes, he Duelist of Dawn doesn't own Final Fantasy 9 or any music used in the story. He owns my character and Ron's character.

Duelist of Dawn: And I'm glad to have you! Now people, let's start the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 42**

**The Ancient Library, Daguerreo**

* * *

On board, the Hilde Garde III, I walked around the new airship, taking in what it had to offer. Cid had really outdone himself, being an impressive engineer as well as the Regent of Lindblum. I remember that he used the Alexandrian boat, the Blue Narcissus, as part of the construction. The hull needed work, and I guess that's what the bottom part of the airship was while the upper parts were originally the Hilda Garde II. The bridge was impressive... indoor, a lot of room to walk and Erin was able to navigate it quite well with the sight provided. The engine room was also impressive and a hot considering the heat released. Quina was staring at the engine like it was a giant oven, waiting on something to finish cooking. Freya was also there talking with Vivi, exchanging stories I believe. Also the outside, Lani and Amarant were just hanging out, while Choco was enjoying the breeze against his feathers.

Speaking of that, the last chocobo form of that dream world was golden, allowing Choco to gain his last ability. I hope we find that Chocograph around soon, cause he could use the boost since we're nearing the necessary components to access Terra. I wonder what it's gonna be like for me? Garland's going to be after me as well, if I can survive Eclipse that is... But I couldn't go negative... I improved greatly the past two days, so have the rest of us.

"Kweh?" Choco snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Choco..." I greeted. "Never thought a new world would put us on edge like this..."

"Kweh, kweeh." He replied.

"But think about it, we only have one more Chocograph to unlock everything to get you to the Chocobo's Paradise, what do you think?"

"Kweeehh!" He said happily.

"The only thing that's stopping us is that last Chocograph and where it's located." I said.

"We'll find it..." We saw Lovrina walk up to us.

I smiled. "Enjoying the ride?"

"Of course," She smiled back and sat right next to me. "Just wondering where you're off too."

"Talking to Choco about his final transformation." I said. "He'd probably be best at Terra if we found it."

"I wonder what color he'd be?" Lovrina wondered.

"Kweh!" Choco replied.

"A Gold color!" She gasped.

"Yup, and you know, I think he'd be able to fly with that form." I pondered.

"Kweh!" Choco then gasped. "Kweh!"

"If you think about it Choco, you have the ability to climb mountains and then swim in deep waters." I said. "Flying might be the next step."

"And that would be something to see." Lovrina said.

"Kweh!"

Suddenly some static came over the airship, as Erin's voice came over the intercom.

(Attention passengers, we are nearing Daguerreo.) She said. (Please get ready to disembark.)

"Time to go lady and chocobo..." I said getting up and pulling Lovrina to her feet.

* * *

The airship landed on a grassy plain on top of a cliff, and it had some room for it disembark. This time everyone got off to disembark, instead of Amarant for some reason... also Quina went on her never-ending quest for food. I just hope she knows what she's doing out here, but then again she's been around the world to catch up with us again.

"Why didn't Amarant get off?" I asked Lani.

"He said he didn't want to waste time, hanging out at a library." She stated.

"You know, Amarant's been pretty distant lately..." Freya said. "I noticed he wasn't talking much after the two day reprieve. Or hanging around you much, Lani."

"Yeah, I even asked him about it, but he just snubbed me off." She said.

"I knew he wasn't talkative, but man that's cold..." I stated.

"Hey guys, hurry up!" Zidane shouted.

"Yeah, slowpokes!" Eiko added.

"Sorry!" I said as Lani, Freya and I walked across the plains to where a waterfall was.

"You there!"

The girls and I turn around to see a black cat walking up to us with a mouse toy attached to its tail.

"Did you say something?" I asked the cat, not sure if it was him I heard talking.

"Of course, I said something!" The cat stated as he stood on two legs. "Humans aren't the only ones who can talk, ya know!"

"Sorry, just never thought I see a talking cat, especially way out here on a mountain plain." I said.

"Well, sorry isn't good enough!" The cat shouted. "You gimme a Diamond, right now!"

"For what?" I shrugged.

"For your lack of knowing talkative cats! Now gimme!"

I groaned at the annoying cat.

"Ron, let's just go..." Freya told me.

"Yeah, let's leave this cat to himself." Lani said. "He's just annoying!" And we walked off... big mistake...

"Annoying, huh?" The cat grunted with a busted vein on his forehead. "That's it, I'm mad!"

"What's he going to do, scratch us?" Lani shrugged as we kept walking.

"No, this!"

We felt magic being conjured up behind us, and we turned around to see the cat throwing a fit.

"That's one weird temper tantrum." I said.

"No, he's casting something." Freya said.

"And it's up there!" Lani pointed to the sky to see three boulder shaped meteors come from the sky.

"Taste Comet magic!" The cat screeched.

"Move it!" Lani shouted as we jumped to various places to avoid the comet collision.

"Stupid cat!" I shouted.

"You want more! Aera!" The cat blasted me with air tornado knocking me down as well as placing a few cuts on me.

"Helm Splitter!" Lani called out her attack, almost hitting the black cat.

"Lancer!" Freya dashed over the cat almost scoring a hit of her own.

"Electric Blade!" Turning my arms to thunder-based blades, I kept swiping at the cat, making it fall back.

"You're too slow!" The cat taunted.

"And you're too dim-witted!" Lani said. "Aera!"

Jumping out of the way, Lani's wind magic blasted the cat right off the cliff.

"AAHHH!" The cat said, off the cliff. When we looked over the cliff, it was hanging on a few inches below us. "Help!"

"Should we?" Freya asked.

"Have you learned your lesson?" I asked.

"Yes, please!" The cat pleaded. "I can't land on my feet from this height!"

"Alright Freya, use your lance." I said.

The Dragon Knight nodded as she extended her lance for the cat to grab onto and pulled it up. When it was almost there...

"Suckers!" The cat struck again and tried to scratch at us.

"Big mistake!" Freya threw up her lance, knocking the cat into the air and then swung at it knocking it over the cliff again.

"I'll be bacccckkk!" The cat declared as it dropped down the mountain.

"If it actually has nine lives, I'll believe it." Lani said. "Come on, everybody else is waiting."

"Yeah..." I said as Freya and Lani followed me into the waterfall entrance.

* * *

(Daguerreo Entrance)

The inside of the place was incredible! It was the biggest library I've seen as wall to wall bookshelves lined the far reaches. It looked ancient in a way like the remains of a civilization, long forgotten. Maybe it used to be a part of Atlantis due to some of the areas submerged by water at foot level. But it was just like what Dagger said; it was a place to worship Leviathan seeing miniature statues of it plus a stone mural of it straight across from the entrance.

"Wow, this is great!" I said.

"No kidding." Lani said.

"Think of all the knowledge we could gain from this place." Freya said. "We could even learn more about this Terra world."

"Sounds like it." I nodded. "I mean, I got a history lesson from it during my time in Oeilvert, but mainly describe its downfall and something about two worlds combining to make one."

"Well, you guys can check out the books, I'll go score some treasure if there's some..." Lani said as she left.

"I guess I'll check out the books." I said. "Freya?"

"I see to that in another spot." The Dragon Knight nodded. "Some of the others are doing that elsewhere."

"Some?"

"Do you expect Zidane to pick up a book?"

I laughed at that. "I see what you mean, anyway see ya later!"

"Right." She nodded as she left.

I walked up to the stone mural first and examined the figure of Levianthan, the water eidolon.

"There's an old legend in this region about a dragon god and his divine protection." I turned around to see a man around my age. I think he was an adventurer by looks of his gear. A plain shirt and shorts plus some packed items on his back. "I think it may be true."

"How so?" I asked.

"I mean, look at this place." The adventurer waved his arms around the place. "We're surrounded by mountains, in the middle of nowhere, and the water here never runs out. It has to be the work of a dragon god."

'_I guess that's Leviathan after all...'_ I thought.

"Many people have come and settled here because of the water." The adventurer continued. "I came here because I believe there's some kind of treasure... you know, with the legend and all."

"Well, I get the settlement of the many people because of the water." I said. "And you could be right about treasure; even though I just got here." But when I turned around, the guy was gone. "Wow, I guess the guy split." I then looked more closely at the mural and saw an inscription on it. "Let's see... 'Dragon god's blessing to the stone'? What does that mean? Offer a stone to this mural?" I pulled out my stash of 20 ore stones. "Maybe there's a use for these things after all since I haven't seen any more of those friendly animals wanting these things anymore. But the question is where to put these things?" Suddenly, a pedestal rose up out of the water in front of me. "I'm supposed to put a stone here? Well, guess it couldn't hurt..."

I placed the pile of ore stones onto the pedestal and stepped back. Next thing I knew, the eyes of the Leviathan started to glow and it's light enveloped the stones, blinding me. When it was over, I looked and saw not the 20 ore stones, but 5 five blue jewels. "They transformed!" I took a closer look and could confirm the identity. "Aquamarines! I gotta find Dagger!"

* * *

(3rd POV) (Right Library)

Dagger, Eiko and Lovrina took a lift up to the rightmost library. Being summoners, they thought they could find more about eidolons and their origins. They figured Leviathan would be the easiest to locate considering who the place worships. They also heard some old scholars reading some books.

"Most people believe that moonlight is a reflection of sunlight, but some astronomers have refuted this theory with the fact that moonlight is visible even during a dual lunar eclipse."

"How unfortunate that most scientists and engineers concentrate on airship development and marine studies when the theory of the underworld is so popular..."

"The theory of a second world, an 'underworld,' has existed since ancient times, but the scientific community still regards it as folklore."

"Wow, who knew there would be more nerdy guys here!" Eiko exclaimed.

"Eiko, behave..." Lovrina chuckled.

"I do wonder if Dr. Tot's been here." Dagger added as she looked at a giant book. "He'd love being here."

"Of course he would!" The youngest summoner stated. "There were a lot of books that took up his house space."

"It's how he keeps up with his studies." Dagger said. "Hey, I just found a book on Leviathan!"

"Let's see..." Lovrina held the book for her, Eiko and Dagger could see.

"Leviathan: a sea serpent with power over the water. It was seen as a guardian god to a small village called Wutai many years ago during its time of prosperity. This mighty sea serpent began its life as the Eidolon King of the parallel plane of existence in the Underworld, known as the Feymarch. He was first born of the Northern Sea itself, first called the Lord of All Waters, and unchallenged champion of the Eidolons. During the course of time, the place that crossed between the Feymarch and Gaia is now the place Daguerreo before the building was built."

"So, we're standing at the Feymarch's closed portal, that someone built this place over." Dagger pondered.

"There's more to it after him." Eiko said, reading the next part.

"_Asura, queen of the Eidolons...Lady Wife of the Eidolon King, and gatekeeper to all who would address him. Only those possessed of wit enough to turn her strength against her, and so overcome her challenge, may address the king himself._"

"Asura, is Leviathan's Wife!" Eiko gasped. "How did they get married!"

"You do know they have human-like forms in their realm..." Lovrina told her.

"Oh right..." The youngest summoner rubbed the back of her head.

"Hey, there's something about the Feymarch." Dagger said as she read on.

"The Feymarch is located in the Underworld, and it is here where all Eidolons live. Some of the ancient people call this place "The Land that Lies Between". The Eidolons are guided by their Queen Asura and King Leviathan. Due to the immense magical power located on the Summons' plane, time flows faster in the Feymarch."

"Now I know where they come from..." She said. "I never thought the Underworld played a part of this."

"So much of the eidolons we've learned." Lovrina pondered. "Sad that we can't take it with us..."

"Then let's continue reading more about these guys!" Eiko said.

"Are there anymore books?" Dagger asked.

Lovrina took out some more books and passed them along. "Let's get reading!"

* * *

(Ron's POV) (Left Library)

I started to go to the left side of the place to see how the rest of the place looked. No water took over here, just a place with more bookshelves and pillars across from the stairs. Right there was Freya and Zidane talking to each other.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Oh hey Ron!" Zidane said. "Freya just got done telling me how you, her and Lani fought some freaky cat."

"Yeah, the cat was quick and even shot off Comet magic!" I stated.

"It was a shame that he didn't put up much of a fight." Freya stated. "But I wonder if he'll make due on his threat, in the event he does comeback?"

"Then we'll give him more of the same and something different!" Zidane pounded his fist into his hand.

"Zidane! Ron! Lady Freya!"

We turned around to see another person wearing a green and gray priest clothing with veils covering his face. It was a Cleyrian!

"Kildea!" Freya exclaimed. "You're alive!"

"And it's very wonderful to see you again!" Kildea replied.

"Likewise, I'm glad to know everyone escaped Odin's attack." I said.

"And it was thanks to your warning that the King of Burmecian and our High Priest are safe and sound!" He said.

"So he's still safe..." Freya said, smiling. "Thank the Gods!"

"I'll say..." Zidane nodded. "So, what brings you here?"

"After Cleyra was destroyed, I realized how isolated we Cleyrans have all been." The oracle replied. "So I decided to broaden my horizons and came here. It's wonderful here. I am constantly learning something new from these books. Someday, I hope to contribute to the restoration of Cleyra."

"And I'll bet it'll be a great day for that." I said.

"It will be." Kildea nodded. "Well, I must be off. It was great seeing everyone again!"

"You too, goodbye." Freya said as Kildea waved and walked down the stairs.

"I'm glad that everyone got through okay." I said. "With the current situation of getting to Terra at hand, I forgot about the Mist Continent for the time."

"It's alright." Freya said. "As long as everyone still lives."

"Good, now..." Zidane looked upward to a shop. "How are we gonna get up there?"

"To get around this place, you'll have to use the lifts, which are powered by water pressure." A person overheard us, pointing to the levers,

"Quiet! Can't you see I'm doing research here!" A scholar yelled.

Ignoring the outburst, we fiddled around with levers that adjusted the settings of the pillars, but didn't get us anywhere.

"There's gotta be a better way to do this..." I thought.

"Hey..." Zidane started to inspect a metal bar leaning against a bookcase. "What's this bar doing here?"

"Don't know..." Freya said. "I don't suppose we could use it to get up there."

"Yeah, but..." I turned around to the adjusted pillars, and saw that the left pillar was all the way down revealing a hole behind it. "What is this hole?"

"Hey! Maybe I can fit this in that hole!" Zidane said as he handed me the metal bar, Let's see if this'll fit."

"Let's..." I took the metal bar and jammed into the hole, which fit perfectly! "Perfect!"

"Oh, I see..." Freya figured. "That should increase the water pressure to raise the remaining lifts."

"Time to see if it works." I pulled the lever down; since the bar held the first lift down, the middle and last ones only moved. The middle was moving as high as it could, while the last went low enough for us to stand on. "Going up!" As soon as we all stood on it, the lift was able to go all the way up to the top, in front of a weapons shop. As soon as we got off, we met up with the weaponsmith, who had a grateful expression on his face.

"Hey, thanks for fixing the lift!" He said. "I always moved equipment and materials up and down on that lift until it broke. Now, I won't lose all my business to that old geezer at the synthesis shop!"

"Uh, you're welcome?" I said.

"Since you're here, wanna buy something?" The store owner asked.

"Sure!" Zidane said as he set to work.

I started to skim through books and found one in particular.

"Gilgamesh, the Legendary Swordsman. Once an ordinary man, Gilgamesh started as an avid sword collector and a powerful swordsman who worked for an evil wizard known as Exdeath. Guardian of the Big Bridge connecting his master's castle to the world, Gilgamesh stood in the way of armies seeking to harm his master, and granted the power to master any sword he wields without practice. But one faithful day, he met his match to a small group with the power that exceeded his mastery of swords. Fed up with his failure, Exdeath cast Gilgamesh off into the void, not realizing the cursed sword Excalipoor is what led to his right hand man's ultimate defeat. During his time in The Void, the swordsman was met by the Eidolon King, Levianthan; he spared the man's life in exchange for eternal servitude as an eidolon as he saw the power Gilgamesh wield and gave him more. It was then, Gilgamesh morphed into a six-armed man who could wield more swords and master any one. In that time, he continued to serve the eidolon royalty, decimating more than normal."

"Wow, I felt lucky that someone could keep him in check, and even luckier that it's my girlfriend doing that." I said, after reading the history of one of her eidolons.

* * *

(3rd POV) (Third Floor Library)

Steiner, Vivi, Lani and Choco were scoping out the middle library, which was larger than the left and right libraries, put together.

"These books are extraordinary!" Steiner said reading a book on various swords.

"Excalipoor is a sword once wielded by Gilgamesh, who has confused it with the original Excalibur. When he uses it in battle, he is seen by the evil wizard Exdeath, who banishes him to The Void for his incompetence. The sword looks similar in appearance, and when wielded gives an amount of power, but when used to fight, only deals next to no damage."

The next entry:

"The mighty sword Excalibur was crafted by a synthesis master years ago with the help of an item the Magical Fingertip. The sword was used numerous times by great swordsmen such as Arthur of Camelot, and sought out by Gilgamesh during his time as a human. No one knows about the location of the sword now."

"If I could find the sword for myself, I'll be able to stand up to even the mightiest of foes!" The Pluto Knight exclaimed.

"Did you say you were looking for the legendary Excalibur?" And old man in a white robe walked up close to him.

"Yes, sir." Steiner replied. "I could defend my comrades in combat and my kingdom to prevent further invasion once I've returned."

"Hmm..." The old man examined the knight more closely. "You have seen much combat, gradually become more powerful in strength and mind... yes, I think you are worthy of Excalibur..."

Suddenly, the old man reach behind him and revealed a jeweled sword with a metal that seemed harder than stone.

"It's Excalibur..." Steiner gasped.

"Yes... only, I shall part with this sword on two conditions: the first, is to find the item Magical Fingertip and bring it to me in exchange for the sword." The old man stated. "The second is to find a successor worthy of wielding it after you obtain a more powerful sword."

"A sword stronger than Excalibur!" Steiner exclaimed. "Is there such a thing?"

"Yes, but it is not of this world," The old man replied. "We call it Excalibur II, crafted by the legendary synthesis master in another dimensional world."

"Interesting..." Steiner pondered. "Very well, I shall find the item you request, do you have any leads?"

"The last I heard of the item is that it was seen at a shrine before it closed away. Maybe if you find the trigger to unseal, you can begin your search there."

The knight gives the old man a salute. "Thank you for your assistance, kind sir!" And with that he left.

"Not of royal lineage..." The old man said. "But a soul worthy of wielding my sword..."

On his way to meet up with the others, Steiner saw one of Regent Cid's engineers looking over lizards.

"Excuse me, aren't you one of the Regent's engineers?" He asked. "Zebolt, right?"

Zebolt turned around. "Oh yes, you're one of the Alexandrian knights. Nice to see you again." He said. "I came here to research a new source of power. Some of the systems here are rather complicated. The source of all this water is a mystery as well. Maybe it really is the work of the dragon god..."

"Dragon God?" It was then Lani decided to show herself. "You mean Leviathan?"

"Leviathan?" Steiner asked.

"I thought it was that eidolon that Dagger got from that weird tree, awhile back." She said. "She tried to save the Queen Brahne with it, but after hearing that it uses tidal waves to attack, it was no-win."

"I've heard about what happened..." The Pluto Knight said. "But it wasn't her fault that Kuja's attack could not be stopped."

* * *

(With Vivi and Choco)

Vivi and Quina were looking over a lot of books, but couldn't find one to settle his eyes on completely.

"There are all kinds of books here, Choco." Vivi said to the chocobo.

"Kweh." The chocobo agreed.

"Some of these books I haven't seen before..." Vivi looked at a stack of books and read off the spines from bottom to top. "'...Bell Echoes' 'Beyond the Mist' 'Mist Engine Illustrated' 'The Eidolon and I' 'Gaia' 'Book of Magic'..."

"Kweh!" Choco alerted him to the final book.

"Yeah, I could read that... maybe learn some new magic..." The black mage thought. "Can you get that for me?"

Choco dragged the book from the top for the little mage to open up.

"Thanks Choco!" He said as he got to reading. "Let's see, I already know most of these..." It wasn't until he reached the last few pages that he found a spell unknown to him. "Flare... non-elemental magic... It is often among the most powerful of the Black Magic spells and is a counterpart to the White Magic Holy." The black mage looked happy about this. "A power rivaling Holy magic, wow!"

"Excuse me young man..." A scholar walked up to the mage. "Have you seen the book entitled 'The Eidolon and I?' I've looked everywhere, but can't seem to find it..."

Vivi pointed to the stack of books where he got his... "I saw that book over there."

"Oh, really? Thank you." The scholar grabbed the book and begun to read. "A good book lasts forever. It will always be there, in your memories. I've asked to be buried with my favorite book."

Vivi and Choco decided to leave the person to his book and thoughts and walked around until he heard two people in the item store arguing...

"Oh come on!" The first was the store clerk lady. "I read the book, Cornelia died to be with Marcus in death!"

"No way!" The other one was a young man, probably a customer. "I went to see the play in Alexandria; she took the sword for her father to prove she loved her father and Marcus both!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is!"

"Um... excuse me..." Vivi said, putting away his magic book. "Are you talking about the play 'I Want to Be Your Canary'?"

"Yeah, you've seen it?" The store clerk asked.

"I was there with some friends of mine." Vivi stated.

"Well, we're having a debate about it right now." The young man said. "In 'I Want to Be Your Canary,' why do you think Cornelia had to die?"

"That was the only way she could be united with Marcus-in death." The store clerk stated.

"No! It was to prove that she loved Marcus just as much as she loved her father." The young man retorted before turning to Vivi. "What do you think?"

"Actually, since Cornelia died before Marcus did, it would have to be because of she wanted to show how much she loved both Marcus and her father." Vivi claimed.

"Heh, heh, heh! I told you!" The young man stated. "You know kid, I like the way you think!" He then pulled out a Tetra Master card of a magic circle with a red and white symbol on it. "Here, you can have this Flare Card-as a token of our acquaintance."

"Wow, thanks!" Vivi said as he pocketed the card.

* * *

(Ron's POV)(Second Floor Library)

After parting ways with Zidane and Freya after buying some armor, since the weapons were not as new as the previous shop in Esto Gaza, I checked out the Second Floor Library. It wasn't anything much aside from the bookcases, so I never thought of it much,

"Geez! So many books! What should I read first...?"

"I love books, especially the old ones. I appreciate everything about them-the authors, the publishers, the readers..."

"Wow, I never thought I'd seen people who loved books this much..." I said. "I usually just stick to my preferred genre and stick to it. Yet, I'm already living the adventure story."

"Excuse me sir..." I turned around to see another scholar coming to me. "I overheard you talking about 'living the adventure story,' what did you mean by that?"

"I was talking about the journey that I'm taking with my friends." I replied. "I really got put into some things that would normally be way outta my head if I didn't get used to it. Why do you ask?"

"I'm doing research on a group of legendary figures. They had the power to cross over dimensions." He said.

"Like Gilgamesh?" I asked.

"Not just him, I'm talking about ordinary people who lived in a modern world of their own and then somehow transported to other worlds such as Gaia." He said.

I raised an eyebrow at that statement. But on the inside, I was surprised. _'He couldn't be talking about me from a different world... how does someone like him know about stuff like that?'_ Out loud I asked... "Has there been any other leads?"

"Actually, I've heard rumors about such stories..." He stated. "But I became intrigued by this book which I believed had some meaning to it..."

He read an excerpt aloud...

In times of future strife among dimensions,

Warriors from modern realms will be called,

Ones with knowledge of things to come,

But carry the burden of that same knowledge to themselves...

Even withholding that information,

There will be changes that involve those warriors,

Some good,

Some bad,

But by danger's end,

They are granted one wish...

"Wow..." I whispered. "Wait..." _'It does sound like me...'_

"So you see..." The scholar said. "And by your style of clothing, you don't seem to be from this world, are you?"

That's when I bugged out... I had to keep this secret until the right time, and here's someone who was able to figure it out because, by some twist of fate, a book about it was stationed here in the largest library of this world.

"Yeah..." I said. "Weird that a book having something like that would be in another realm."

"But this is great!" The scholar exclaimed. "It means that the stories are true, and you prove it! This a great find in research! I could become a legend in research!"

"But wouldn't it sound farfetched?" I asked. "I mean you could lose recognition..."

"Right..." The scholar said. "And you have a journey of your own as well, correct?" I nodded. "Oh well, at least I know the truth. Though, it would have been nice to prove my theory to truth."

"Yeah, but at the expense of my social life?" I asked. "You know what I have to do, right?"

"Of course, well I guess you have to moving onto your journey now, thanks so much for having this time to talk." He shook my hand. "Take this..."

In his hand was another Stellazio coin of a goat, Capricorn. Also, another Chocograph!

"Thanks, I'll see ya around." I said walking away. I sighed afterwards, "Now it feels harder to tell now, but eventually it'll happen..."

* * *

Later on...

I decided to wait by the entrance for everyone while reading another book on an eidolon.

"Bahamut... _The Hallowed Father...The First Sire, Hallowed Father to all Eidolons, watches over his children from on high. So indomitable is His strength that He has never known defeat. None could hope to emerge victorious against Him, save perhaps a warrior capable of rising to the heavens in order to deliver the felling stroke._ As a God he orchestrated the creation of the Feymarch, giving Leviathan and Asura a dominion to live and protect. Over the years, no one has ever defeated him in battle on top of his home the Red Moon, until a brave summoner took up the challenge, becoming Bahamut's first master. Since then, he had lived on amongst the descendants and also became the King of all Dragons."

I closed the book after that. "Wow, a God among the Eidolons? He must have become somewhat weaker during the time Brahne and Kuja got to him. Maybe if Dagger would be able to join up with him again, he'd be more powerful being that a summoner knows more about eidolons than anyone."

"Hey Ron!"

I turned to see the gang, minus Amarant who was still on the airship, walk up to the airship.

"Read any good books lately?" Lovrina asked me.

"Quite a few, actually..." I replied, waving the book I had before putting on the shelf. "Everybody ready to go?" Everyone gave their own agreements as they headed on out, before I did who looked back at the Leviathan mural pondering on what I found out, also the events to come suddenly back into my head. I then felt a soft hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Lovrina with a worried expression.

"Ron, you okay?" She asked.

"Close to getting to Eclipse," I replied. "Knowing him, he's gonna want me alone so, I gotta be ready for when that happens."

"You will and we'll back you up when that happens." Lovrina said as she hugged me. "Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you..."

"And I wouldn't let anything back happen to you, or the rest of you guys..." I smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey, will you two lovebirds get a move on!" We heard Zidane shout.

"Be quiet!" I shouted in mock anger. I turned to Lovrina. "Time to go."

"It is..." She said as we walked out.

* * *

(Outside Daguerreo)

We all got to the outside where Zidane and Dagger were waiting for us just outside the entrance.

"What took you guys so long?" Zidane asked. "Everybody is on the airship."

"Just talking about our next location..." I replied. "Not gonna be an easy thing coming up."

"I know..." Dagger said. "Not only we have to worry about Kuja later on, we have to worry about Eclipse even sooner."

"And he's probably grown stronger by now..." Lovrina added. "And we're going to his stronghold, which he knows inside and out."

"Then, we'll just have to gang up on him and slap him do..."

"Hello again!" I heard the annoying voice of that black cat again and groaned while Zidane, Dagger and Lovrina had a look of indifference on their faces as they looked upward.

"Don't tell me..." I looked behind me and saw that black cat again, but this time he had wings! "When did you start flying?"

"I've always known how too!" The cat grinned. "Just never thought I had to resort to it!"

"Who is this kook?" Zidane asked me.

"A cat that crossed my path, and got his butt kicked off a cliff." I answered.

"What did he do?" Dagger asked.

"Shot off Comet magic at me, Lani and Freya for no apparent reason." I said.

"Well that wasn't nice..." Lovrina commented.

"I've come to get some payback and I've brought a friend to shut you up!" The cat retorted.

"Bring on your little cat brigade!" Zidane taunted bringing out his daggers. "I ain't afraid!"

"_RRRAAGGGHH!"_

"I don't like the sound of that..." I said.

Suddenly, appearing behind the flying cat, wasn't another flying cat, it was a giant green dragon! I can't say if it matches Bahamut in size, but it's a pretty close match. Now I know how it feels for the knight staring them down in the stories...

"He has a Grand Dragon for a friend!" Zidane shouted.

"Oh yeah!" The cat grinned. "So, I hope you say your prayers!"

(Play Majora's Wrath from Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask)

The Grand Dragon let out a thunderous roar and charged at us, claws outward and sharp teeth bared.

"Ice Tomb!"

I slammed the ground creating the ice pillars going for the kill but the dragon flew back to escape being impaled.

"Ninja Art: Ice Needles!"

Lovrina created the swarm of ice shards with her jutsu, still the dragon paid it no mind as it blocked with its massive wings. It then came at us again with a flying charge.

"Let's meet it head on!" Zidane said as he took his blade and charged.

"Right behind you!" I said charging in after him.

Once the dragon got close enough, it moved its forelegs for a slash, which Zidane and I did a rolling dodge to get past it. Zidane was able to get up first and deliver a cut to one of the hind legs, making the dragon roar in pain.

"Electric Blades!"

I let the electricity turn my hands into sharp blades and rushed at the other hind legs giving a spinning slash, causing another painful roar from the dragon.

"That's should keep him from being steady..."

I was interrupted by another roar of the dragon as he lashed his tail at Zidane knocking him into me, but was lucky enough to brace myself to catch him. After hopping out of my arms, we felt magic being cast from the dragon and felt the clouds covering sky. With another roar, a lightning storm rained down on us making us scream in pain and a resulting explosion knocked us over to the girls.

"My God!" Lovrina shouted. "Are you two alright?"

"Not... much..." Zidane groaned.

"No... way..." I said as the Electric Blades faded, but still felt the electricity around my arms. "That was a Thundaga spell..."

"Hahahaha!" The flying cat cackled. "I'm loving this! There's no way those losers can recover from that!"

"Cura!"

The cat growled as Dagger cast her White Magic over us, healing the pain, but not completely.

Then the dragon decided to go on the offensive again as it inhaled the air.

"Here comes the fire..." Dagger said as she built up her magic. "Shell!"

A blue light covered us, preparing to take the flames when needed. Plus after seeing it cast magic, I'm glad that Dagger used Shell on us. But the strange thing was that the Grand Dragon never exhaled any flames, it exhaled a mixture of green and yellow smoke that looked like...

"Venom!" I shouted as everyone scattered and dived away from the attack.

"Aw!" The cat whined. "He almost had them!"

"Girls..." I said as we all got up. "I think we need some help..."

"Right!" Lovrina said as she bit her thumb and performed her hand signs.

"_Wielder of the swords of legend! Show your art of the six blades! Appear now, Gilgamesh!" _Lovrina slammed her hand on the ground, making a cloud of smoke appear. And coming out of the smoke, was the six-armed swordsman, Gilgamesh.

"_What brings you the trouble, Lady Lovrina?" _Gilgamesh asked as he drew his six swords.

"We need your help in subduing this dragon while we recover." She stated.

"_It shall be done!"_ The swordsman stated.

"Wait, I bring out another!" Dagger said as she focused her thoughts.

"_Beast of the flames, bring the power of Purgatory to my oppressor! Come forward, Ifrit!"_

From the sky, a fireball dropped from the sky in front of the dragon who tried to use its Venom Breath on it, but was scorched by excess flames before it could inhale and backed off. Once the fireball dropped to the ground, it produced a brown skinned demon with a muscular physique and large curved horns on his head.

"Now that's impressive!" Zidane exclaimed.

"Attack the dragon!" Dagger ordered.

Ifrit pounced onto the dragon's back and started to punch him.

"Gilgamesh, now!" Lovrina gave the signal.

"_Right!" _The six armed swordsman charged in and aimed for an open spot on the dragon. "Slice Thrice!"

Three slices cut into the Grand Dragon's back with the amazing speed the eidolon had.

"_Flames of Hell!"_

Ifrit roared and slammed his fists to the ground, creating an eruption of fire right the dragon as Gilgamesh jumped to our side.

"Yeah!" Zidane cheered. "One broiled dragon to go!"

"Hehehehe..." The cat grinned.

"Now what..." I groaned.

"It's not easy to kill a dragon!" He shouted.

As if it was dramatically performed, the Grand Dragon erupted out of Ifrit's attack and pushed him back!

"What!" We all shouted.

"Comet!"

The cat decided to get in the game as he fired off his magic, taking advantage of our astonishment. Lucky for us, Dagger's Shell magic was still functioning, more so that the Comet magic became just another small rock to the head; painful, but easy to get up from and knock out whoever threw it.

"I think we should get the cat first," I said.

Dagger nodded and turned to her eidolon. "Ifrit, take him down!"

The cat screamed. "I'm outta here!"

"Gilgamesh, don't let him get away!" Lovrina commanded.

The swordsman dashed behind the cat's line of escape and shrieked again as it turned around.

"Burn!"

Ifrit launched a fireball at the cat, burning up the flying beast to ashes.

"Good, now let's take out that dragon!" I shouted. "Dragon Kick!"

I shot my foot in the direction of the dragon, releasing a flame pillar in the shape of a dragon, pushing that dragon back.

"Damn, that dragon's resilient!" Zidane shouted. "If we had a big enough blast, we could kill that dragon in one blow!"

The dragon roared with a flap of its wings, blowing us up into the air. It then charged at us, ready to strike with its claws, but...

"Ifrit!"

"Gilgamesh!"

The two eidolons took the blows, leaving them hurt badly as the rest of us dropped to the ground.

"You've done enough, Gilgamesh." Lovrina said.

"You too, Ifrit." Dagger added.

"Dismiss!"

Both eidolons vanished by the summoners' command. It was then I got an idea and pulled out the aquamarine stones I got from Daguerreo.

"Hey Dagger, here!" I ran over to her and gave her the stones. "I think you should summon Leviathan!"

"Why him?" She asked.

"Oh..." I guessed Lovrina figured it out. "Remember what we've read on Leviathan? This is his element and domain! He could take down that dragon with its force!"

"What's going on?" Zidane asked.

"I'll explain later, just summon Leviathan!"

Dagger nodded as she focused her mind.

"_Serpent of the deep! Wash away the evil! Arise, Leviathan!"_

The ground turned to ocean letting the giant serpent eidolon arise from the depths. Suddenly, the waterfall from Daguerreo shined suddenly and enveloped the eidolon in its light.

_*RASSSHAAA!*_

The eidolon let out a mighty hiss and gathered the water from the air itself and set it up right around of the dragon. The water then sealed it in a sphere, locking it in place. Then, Leviathan charged into the sphere along with its signature tidal wave attack, letting the suffocation and pressure kill the dragon and wash it over the mountain pass. Leviathan then dismissed itself right on the spot.

(End music)

Zidane gave a whistle after seeing the dirty work that the water serpent did. "That was brutal!"

"And it was more powerful than the attack inside Kuja's castle..." Dagger pondered.

"Maybe, Leviathan went into a Trance like Mog did when she became Madeen." Lovrina thought.

"If eidolons can have a Trance, that's probably what happened." I said.

"At least it got rid of the dragon..." Zidane stated.

"Hey!"

We saw Vivi riding on Choco.

"Where were you guys?"

"Sorry, we got held up by a giant dragon." Dagger said.

"Kweh!" Choco said.

"It was tougher than any dragon I've fought." Lovrina said.

"Well, everyone's waiting for us." Vivi told us. "And they said it won't be long to get to Eclipse's Castle seeing as it's on the same continent."

"Then, let's climb aboard and find that place!" I said.

We all boarded the Hilda Garde III and told Erin to head on to Eclipse's Castle. Let's just hope we're ready for him when we run into him.

* * *

And we're done! Now we can get to Eclipse's Castle and raid the place! I'm glad I did this chapter as well; Holy Blader, again, thanks for the help! Also, I hope all Final Fantasy fans saw where I got the info for the eidolons from, I thought it'd be cool to have them for this universe as well! And to all people with Self-Inserts in FF stories, I think that little paragraph sums up the finished works I've seen. Not sure on the last line though...

Next Time:

We finally make it to Eclipse's Castle... (Scene of a castle that seems right side up and upside down at the same time)

But Amarant decides to cut lose by going solo... (Scene of Amarant walking in the castle alone)

The place is strange as our power seems to have flipped-flopped. (Scene of Ron struggling against a Cerberus)

Hopefully the keys to unlocking the seal... (Scene of a map of the world with four mirrors attached...)

Plus, Eclipse has his own subordinates waiting for us... (Scene of large clawed monster facing the party)

Next Chapter: Eclipse's Castle: Amarant's Independence


	13. CH 43: Amarant's Independence

Duelist of Dawn: It's that time again folks! I take one part of the original story and change it up!

Freya: I am interested on what you'll do with it now that the name of the upcoming castle has been changed.

Duelist of Dawn: Well look no further, Miss Crescent! Cause it's here!

Freya: Splendid! You should thank the reviewers now!

Duelist of Dawn: Sure! Azurekite4, butcherthegirl, Cyrus Truth, Dreylen, Holy Blader, FF and STH, I thank you for the reviews! Now be rewarded!

Freya: The Duelist of Dawn doesn't own Final Fantasy 9, or any music used in the story. He owns his SI Ron and the OCs Lovrina Carol and Eclipse.

Duelist of Dawn: Alrighty! Now let's start the chapter! But first, tell me Freya... how do you keep yourself so high when doing you spear assault move.

Freya: It's very simple, I just...

(End of Transmission)

* * *

**Chapter 43**

**Eclipse's Castle: Amarant's Independence**

* * *

(Forgotten Continent- ?)

Inside a tower of a secluded castle on the Forgotten Continent, a masked figure stared at an approaching airship preparing to dock in front. His aura was white as he let it loose.

"He's here..." The figure stated. "Agares!"

A shadow of a fiend looking monster appeared.

"Master Eclipse, you called for me, sire?" The fiend asked in an aristocratic voice.

The man known as Eclipse turned around to his underling. "Go and entertain our guests. Today promises to be a fun one."

"As you wish, Master..." The fiend bowed out and left the tower.

Eclipse turned to see the people disembarking from the airship.

"Let the games begin!" The masked man laughed.

* * *

(Ron's POV)(Approaching Eclipse's Castle.)

The airship ride was not that long seeing as our destination was on the same continent as Daguerreo and it was just across from it, too. Erin landed the Hilda Garde III on a small patch of grass nearest the castle.

(Attention passengers, we are nearing Eclipse's Castle.) She said. (Please get ready to disembark.)

'_Time to battle...'_ I thought. _'Hope I'm ready enough for him...'_

Everyone disembarked and gathered around the entrance of the castle. It was something out of a M.C. Escher painting. The old castle which, strangely, is built like a mirror image of itself across a horizontal axis - in other words, the bottom looks like the top... The top of half of the castle seemed like the whole thing, but it was on a broken piece of ground and the bottom half was the upside down version of the top.

"Is this the old castle Hilda told us about?" Zidane asked.

"Oh yeah..." I said pulling out the map. "Right on this spot."

"What a strange-looking place..." Freya commented. "Like it's from a painting..."

Zidane turned to the rest of us. "Alright, I'll take 5 of you with me. And Ron, you're definitely one of those 5."

"No kidding..." I said.

"You gonna be okay?" Eiko asked.

"Hey, I'm scared, I know..." I replied. "Basically, I'm staring down an almost physical version of Kuja. And his aura power's no joke either."

* * *

(Flashback)

_"Over here!" I ducked to avoid a roundhouse kick and rolled out the way. I turned around to avoid another punch and pushed off, now seeing him for the first time. Eclipse was outfitted in a dark green vest and pants, with his muscles visible through them. He had a black, spiky hair and a white mask on that hid his face. "So this is the face of my replacement..." He started to shine with aura. "Hmm... your aura..."_

_"What about it?" I asked._

_"It's what helped you counter my attacks just now..." He said. "But why are you not using it to the true potential?"_

_"It's my Trance, what's it to you?" I asked._

_"Nothing... just this!" He raised his hand. "Aura Sphere!" A white orb shot of his hand and knocked me into the back of the airship, making me cry out in pain. "Pathetic..."_

(End Flashback)

* * *

"And I have to wait on Trance for my aura battling powers to kick in." I said. "I'm already at a disadvantage, going in."

"Well, we'll get the guy when we come across him." Zidane said slapping my back. He then turned to the others. "Okay, me and Ron will take four of you in there."

"The rest of you secure this spot." I added. Everyone nodded except one...

"...Hey, Zidane."

We all turned to the red head in question.

(Play Amarant's Theme)

"Hmm? What's up, Amarant?" Zidane asked.

"I work alone. Always have, always will. I don't know why you bother carryin' dead weight all the time." He stated.

"Hey wait a sec!" Lani got into his face. "What are you talking about? We've been partners for a while and you suddenly go solo on me!"

"Last I checked... you boasted to be the best bounty hunter in the world." Amarant said. "Yet you've had my help... now you'll get your chance..."

"What's your point?" She retorted.

"I'm sayin' working alone beats working in a team any day, no matter how many people join up and I'm gonna prove it." The red head declared and turned to Zidane. "Hilda said there's some key here to break the seal, am I right?"

"Yeah." Zidane replied.

"Let's see who finds it first." He said. "I'll be going by myself, of course."

Steiner growled. "Amarant! You selfish, ignorant fool!"

"Calm down, Rusty." Zidane said.

"B-But...!"

Zidane held up his hand to calm him before replying with, "...Sorry, I can't let you do that."

"That's too bad. I'm going anyway." The red head waved off. "Well, see you later."

"Amarant..." I said. "You know who's in there, right?"

"So what, as long as I don't run into him, it's not my problem..." He stated.

"Well, if you listen to reason, going in their alone is a bad idea!" I told him. "You really wanna get yourself killed just to prove something? Then do it another time, cause if Eclipse catches you..."

"He's not my concern, he's yours." Amarant interrupted. "He'll be more likely to come after you, than any of us..."

I went silent then because he was right.

"Exactly, so let's get this over with..." With that Amarant ran up the stairs inside the castle.

"...Are you sure about this, Zidane?" Freya asked.

"What can I do? I can't change the way he thinks." He stated. "Let's get going, everyone! We'll beat Amarant at his own game!"

"He'll have the advantage if he's doing what I think he's doing..." Lani said.

"I think I know..." Lovrina said. "He'll just bypass anything and just reach the seal."

"But he might be looking around for a while." Vivi wondered.

"Okay, let's get in there." Zidane said. "Freya, Choco, Eiko and Quina. We'll go in."

"We'll have the rest of you guys secure the outside." I told Lovrina, Dagger, Steiner, Vivi and Lani. "This way we'll have the bigger power outside just in case alot stuff happens and a more rounded one inside."

"Impressive." Steiner stated.

"Just beat Amarant okay?" Lani asked.

"Will do..." Zidane said.

"Ron..."

I turned to Lovrina. "I know... I'll come back alive, I promise..."

"Please, do." She said before kissing me.

"Alright!" Eiko pulled me away when it was getting passionate. "Make out with my sister another time, we gotta catch up with Amarant!"

I blushed in embarrassment. "Right... let's go!" I said as Eiko dragged me up the stairs.

Everyone laughed at me as Freya, Choco, Quina and Zidane followed.

* * *

(Eclipse's Castle-Inside)

After running up the stairs, me and the gang got inside the castle. It was eerily silent as we looked over the place. The inside looked like a monument as the white pillar lined the sides and ahead was a white marble balcony with three murals of monsters on it. Under it was a doorway...

"So far this place is quiet from having just us, Amarant and Eclipse." Zidane said.

"Yeah, it's strange..." Freya pondered.

"But let's keep moving on, so Amarant won't gain the glory." I said.

"Right, right..."

"Hey, look what Choco and I found!" Eiko shouted.

"Kweh!" Choco added.

We headed behind the pillars to find Eiko and Choco in front of two treasure chests.

"What's up?" Zidane asked.

"Look!" Eiko held up a simple dagger and another Stellazio coin of Aquarius, the water bearer.

"Hmm..." Zidane took the coin and dagger. "The coin I see, but what's with a common dagger? I got about a million of these in Lindblum..."

"Maybe it's valuable in this castle?" Eiko said, trying to make it sound she found a good thing.

"Strange seeing weak weapon." Quina stated.

"But it must be something of worth if it's stored in here." Freya said.

"Gotta be..." I added.

"But how valuable will it be to someone of your worth?" An aristocratic voice rang through the room. It put us on high alert as we drew our weapons.

"Who's there!" Freya shouted.

"Kweh!" Choco pointed his beak at the balcony. Standing on it was a demon looking person with blue skin. It wore a blue suit with puffy red shoulder sleeves. I couldn't see clearly at the demon's face if it had eyes or not but it had a frog looking face with giant wing-like ears. It also carried a brown book in its three-fingered hands.

"Welcome to my Master's castle." The demon bowed. "So good to have company again, after the 5000 years it has been isolated from Terra."

"Who the heck are you?" Zidane asked.

"I am Agares, Master Eclipse's right hand man, at your service..." The demon bowed again.

"So you work for him..." I said.

"Ah, you must be the man he was talking about," Agares noted. "Hmm, the power resemblance is almost similar..."

"Huh?"

"Never mind that, what are you all here for? An audience with my Master perhaps?"

"Actually, we're to get the clue to break the seal to Terra!" Eiko shouted.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid I can't let that happen." The demon said as he opened his book. "Looks like my pet Cerberus will have something to eat after all..."

"Pet?" Quina asked.

"Cerberus?" I added.

"Kweh?" Choco shrugged. He probably hasn't seen one yet...

After flipping a few pages, Agares yelled out...

"Unlock!"

Suddenly, we heard a gate opening from the other side of the room, across from the treasure chests.

*Grrrr!*

From where the gate opened, some growling and footsteps were heard as a something big emerged. It was a big brown dog that looked like it had a shaggy look to it with all that fur. It had a spiked collar around the neck and cuffs on the wrists and ankles. When I hear about a Cerberus, I'm thinking of a three headed dog. But this one had three red tails, and three mouths. Nasty...

"And please give Cerberus a work out before he consumes you." Agares said. "He hasn't got out much in three years..." The demon left after that, making us deal with the dog who was snarling and closing in on us.

"Well, I hate this..." I mumbled.

"How so?" Freya asked.

"I'm not a dog person... especially when they come at me like I'm lunch." I stated.

"Then, let's just put the dog down, eh?" Zidane said, pulling out his double blade sword.

"Right!"

*WOOF!*

The Cerberus charged at us with intent to kill. I charged ahead and then jumped at the last moment when it swiped at me. Once I landed, I brandished my trench knives...

"Say your prayers, pup!" I shouted as I threw a punch at the side, cutting and swiping in one swing. But when I saw the cut, it wasn't deep at all! Hell, there was hardly a mark! "What the-?"

But I was interrupted by the strike the Cerberus dealt me, sending across the room. Still alive, but that hurt! Next, Zidane gave a spinning slash to the other side with great force and speed.

"No way!"

Too bad, that wasn't great a pain either as he too was sent flying, but recovered by landing on his feet. Freya was next to jump into the fray with her lance.

"Lancer!"

The Dragon Knight dashed over to the dog next and channeled the dragon spirits to strike down the Cerberus's face, but all it did was to serve move its face a bit, and Freya quickly jumped out the way to avoid the same treatment Zidane and I got.

Cerberus decided enough was enough when I got back up to the fight when he charged me.

"Ron!" Quina shouted. She then got ready and charged up magic. "Vanish!"

When the dog got ready to pounce, it missed... badly... Somehow, Quina made me invisible that the Cerberus missed the jump! I made my way back to the group.

"Okay, what's up?" I wondered. "Every time we hit this stupid thing, we hardly do any damage!"

"Yeah, and these are our best weapons, too." Zidane said.

"Wait, I think I might have something!" Eiko said as she played her flute. "Might!"

Zidane was surrounded by an image of a crystal that made him shine white.

"Alright, I feel powerful!" He said.

"Maybe Choco should attack, he doesn't use weapons." Freya turned to the chocobo. "Can you help us out?"

"Kweh!" Choco was more than ready.

"Well here it comes!" Eiko played her flute again. "Might!"

Choco got the same treatment as Zidane as the chocobo hopped in amazement.

"Kweehhh!" He shouted digging his claws into the ground.

"I can tell he's powerful!" I said reappearing.

"Monster coming!" Quina warned as the Cerberus blew flames at us that we dodged by rolling out of the way.

"Now Choco!" Eiko said.

"KWWEEHHH!" Choco feet started to glow and delivered his Choco Kick to the side, and it sent the big dog flying!

"Yeah!" We all cheered seeing the Cerberus hit the wall, staggering.

"Zidane, you got the power boost so go finish it off!" I said.

"You got it!" Zidane rushed the monster with his blade, but when he cut into it still didn't do much! "Aw man, what gives!"

"This is really confusing..." Freya pondered.

"Yeah, Choco does something but we can't!" Eiko shouted. "No offense..."

"Kweh." The chocobo shrugged.

"Grr..." Zidane pulled out the dagger Eiko handed to him. "Man, it's like my double blade is as weak as a dagger!" Unknown to him, the Cerberus started to get up...

"Zidane..." Quina tried to warn him.

"Is it me?" He wondered.

"Zidane, company..." I tried as well.

"Or is it this stupid place?" The tailed boy continued.

"Zidane, behind you!" Eiko pointed.

He finally listened as the Cerberus came up behind him, baring its triple set of fangs.

"Aw, shut up!" Zidane took a swing with the dagger across the monster's neck in anger. And surprisingly...

*SHICK!*

The head came completely off!

Everyone's eyes bugged out seeing that a dagger, one of the weakest weapons Zidane had, sliced a Cerberus's head smooth off!

"That... was... SO COOL!" Zidane shouted. "Who knew I had it in me, all this time!"

"Actually, I don't think it was you..." Freya said.

"Uh, yeah it was!" Zidane exclaimed. "Did you not see the awesome head-cutting I did with this dagger? Makes me proud to have this now and it's the weapon I mostly wielded!"

"I bet you're glad I found that dagger now!" Eiko exclaimed also taking some glory. "Otherwise we'd be dog food!"

"Guys!" Quina called us from over the near the next door. "Found stone writing!"

We headed over there and found what Quina was talking about. It was in that Terran language, I now dub it.

"What does it say?" Eiko asked.

I walked up to it and read off the stone.

"Do not be restricted by your knowledge and experience. This place turns logic upside down.

What's big is small, what's strong is weak and what's heaven is earth."

"That's it!" Freya said.

"What's it?" I asked.

"Think about it, we didn't have much luck damaging the beast with our superior weapons," She stated with waving her lance around. "But Zidane did it with a common weapon..."

"I'm guessing it's this place that's making weapons have a power reversal going on." I added.

"So this dagger's all powerful because of this place?" Zidane asked.

"Maybe not all powerful, but it's far stronger than the weapons outside this place." Freya stated.

"So find weak weapons to be strong?" Quina asked.

"That's the idea." I figured.

"I think we need to find more proof of that." Eiko said. "Besides, shouldn't we get moving?"

"Yeah, we should give Amarant much to gloat about..." Zidane said as we headed to the next room.

* * *

We reached an inside courtyard from the looks of the open space and how the sun is shining from the ceiling. The room had a tower with stairs and up above a bridge connecting to the upper levels on our left. And to the right of us, there was a pole connecting down below.

"This spot is more spacious." I noted walking around the spot.

"And it probably has something we could use for the next time we fight." Freya said, making her search around the room.

"But where should we go next?" Eiko asked, looking around for exits.

"Maybe pole?" Quina asked.

"That looks like a place, Amarant would go through." Zidane said. "He would've figured it out by now..."

"Kweh..." Choco looked down the hole.

*RRRAAHHHH!*

We all dropped what we were doing and then looked up to see two flying beasts. They were yellow demon creatures that consisted of only a giant eye, feet on the bottom and a massive wingspan.

"What are those?" Eiko asked.

"Magnificent creatures, the Veterans are." Agares appeared on the balcony. "Able to inflict a death sentence after immobilizing its prey... You may have survived Cereberus, but you'll find these to be more than a match for you!" He opened his book and shouted. "Control!"

The Veterans' eyes went red and focused them on us.

"Now I leave you to die... Ta-ta!" He ran across the balcony to leave us with the enraged demons. They started to circle around us with leers.

"We need a plan..." Freya said. "Because only Zidane has the strong weapon, while the rest of us are sitting ducks."

"If only we can find more..." I said.

"Quina!" Eiko said. "Since everyone else can't attack unless we can get them down, we can battle them with our magic!"

"Okay!" The Qu nodded. "Stay still!" Before anyone asked why, Quina charged up magic. "Twister!"

She then started to spin rapidly drawing the Veterans' attention as they started to swoop down for the kill. But it was a big mistake as a tornado was created blowing them back into walls. Afterwards...

"Diiizzzyyy..." She said after falling on her back.

"Oh boy..." Eiko said. "I got her..."

"Choco, find a treasure chest!" I said. "We'll hold them off!"

"Kweh!" He replied as he set off to do his treasure hunting.

"Our only hope is to get Freya a weapon." I said.

"I'll be able to reach them with my Jump ability," The Dragon Knight got the message.

"Alright, Eiko give us some cover!" Zidane told the youngest summoner.

"Protect!" Eiko used her white magic to create a blue aura of protection.

The Veterans shook off their fatigue and their eyes gather light.

"We gotta bail!" Zidane shouted as we scattered. The Veterans shot of blaster rays from their eyes, nearly hitting us from the feet.

"Haste!" Eiko then sped up Zidane and pretty soon he took off like a cheetah.

"Thanks for the boost, Eiko!" He shouted as he hopped onto the pole and used that to jump onto one of the Veterans. "Surprise!"

Of course the demon's reaction was to flail around to make sure it didn't get stuck with Zidane's dagger. And while that was happening, Freya and I were dealing with the other one. It was still using the blaster rays, so we kept moving.

"If I can get a clear shot, I can shoot it with a Dragon Kick!" I said, still hopping around.

"Then, we have to make sure it gets away from you..." Freya said, she then jumped to the ceiling. The Veteran took the bait and followed its gaze as I ignited my foot.

"Dragon Kick!" I shot my foot in the angle of the monster and released the flames scorching it on the back and making it scream. "Got it!" But even though I scored the hit, I pissed the demon off. "Damn..."

"Kweh!" In the corner of my eye, I saw Choco come out with something long in its beak.

"A Javelin!" Zidane shouted. But that cost him as he was shaken off the monster he was on and thrown to the pole.

"Ron throw it up, quick!" Eiko shouted. Glad she did, we need to draw attention away from Freya.

"Kweh!" Choco passed me the Javelin and then I quickly threw it in the air, but I was clawed by the Veteran we were distracting. As Freya caught it, she let go of whatever she's holding and dove for the monster.

"Spear Assault!" Freya came down from the skies and stabbed her spear in the Veteran's eye and the force of her attack continued to tackle it into the ground, dead.

"Now I'm convinced." Eiko said as she finished healing Quina.

"That means we need to find at least my weak weapon and Quina's weak weapon..." I said.

"Ordinary combat fork work?" Quina asked.

"It should..." Freya nodded.

"A little help over here!" We heard Zidane shout as he was frantically swiping away at his dagger, trying to slide down the pole.

"Dragon Kick!" I shouted kicking a flame at the oppressor. I cringed as it dodged and almost hit Zidane as he slid down the pole to the room underground.

"Ron, I'm gonna kill you!" He said from the next room.

"Sorry!"

The Veteran got enraged and its eye went dark, surrounding us in a dark dome.

"What is this!" Eiko said, looking around.

"Don't know..." Quina replied.

"Something tells me we're about to find out!" Freya pointed in front of the Veteran. A Grim Reaper looking zombie with a scythe appeared. It then slammed the ground with its staff shifting us around until everyone, including the Veteran, was standing in a circle around it. It went from me, Eiko, Choco, Freya, Quina and the Veteran in clockwise formation.

"_Let the judgment begin!" _The zombie stated. Now, a purplish ghost appeared and started to circle around us rapidly.

'_What's it playing at?'_ I thought as the ghost circled so rapidly that it disappeared from sight. That's when the Grim Reaper made its move, and it move around in the circle, pointing its scythe at us. That's when it hit me. _'That ghost is inside us!'_ That made more nervous since it disappeared now. Even worse now the zombie was gone!

"Where'd it go!" Freya shouted.

"This is bad!" Eiko screamed.

"Kwweeehh!" Even Choco freaked out.

The Veteran however was blinking gleefully. That's when I felt something cold right in between me and the Veteran. When looked between us, the zombie was right there!

"Oh no!" The others cried.

"Crap..." I whispered. When the zombie lifted its scythe, I thought it was all over.

*SLASH!*

It was silent for the moment as I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in the courtyard again, able to move. "What just happened?" I asked.

"That..." Freya pointed next to me. When I looked, there was the Veteran lying dead face down. "It became the victim of its own attack."

"Then it was a Roulette spell." I realized. "Glad that low percentage of us not getting killed worked out."

"Yes, fate was smiling on us today." The Dragon Knight smiled. "Come on, everyone else went down the pole while we were talking."

"Cool..." I said as Freya hopped down without the pole, and I still used it.

* * *

The next room just happened to be an upside down room. It was like the inverse of room above us except darker.

"Hey guys, over here!" Eiko called us over from a top of stone chandelier.

"Weird, everything upside down now..." Quina noted.

"Kweh!" Choco said, looking down at his feet.

"After seeing the outside, it's no surprise." I shrugged.

"Eiko told me what happened to you guys up there." Zidane said. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah, ignoring the near-experience I just had." I groaned. "Anything down here?"

"For you!" He handed me a pair of brass knuckles.

"Sweet!" I took off the Kaiser Knuckles and strapped them to my belt and put on the brass pair.

"Rise!"

We heard Agares' voice again and we were wondering where he was. But then we heard something move behind us, and when we looked it was three stone Gargoyles moving around.

"He brought 'em to life." Eiko said.

"I'm not worried." Zidane said as he tossed me a soft.

"And I wanted to break in my fists, but oh well..." I muttered.

"Here they come!" Eiko said.

The Gargoyles started to fly around and took one of us at a time. I went hand to hand with mine, decking it in the face now and then to mess with its vision. Next, Choco attacked with his stone breaker move, taking off the wings and leaving it flightless. When I got the chance, I splashed the soft on it, making it melt into cement.

Zidane was a lot quicker, going with a matador approach to get the feel of its movements. Afterwards, he was able to splash soft on its back, making another pile of cement.

Freya and Quina double teamed the last one so Eiko could aim her magic. Freya scored some quick swipes of her Javelin that blocked everyone of the slash attack the Gargoyle sent.

"Aqua Breath!" The Qu then sprayed water at the stone monster grabbing the monster attention, as Eiko went in the kill.

"Stona!" Eiko casted light on the gargoyle making it melt into a third puddle. "Too easy!"

"Yeah, we're used to stone monsters by now." Zidane said. "Now let's get moving into this topsy-turvy place!"

* * *

We climbed the ladder leading to an archway that leads to another way out... And it lead to cross of right side up and upside down room where we had to use a ladder to get around.

"Let's go up." I said as I climbed the ladder to highest point. But I paled when I got there and climbed back down.

"What's wrong?" Eiko asked.

I took a deep breath to compose myself. "Guys, what's small and green, carries a lantern and a knife and is still scary as Hell?"

"You mean a Tonberry is up there!" Zidane said.

"Tonberries!" I corrected. "Four of them!"

"Oh man, and that's the last thing we need!" He exclaimed.

"What do we do now?" Eiko asked.

"We need to strike those suckers when they least expect it." I said.

"But how?" Freya pondered. "Maybe, if we can hit them with powerful strike they'll be felled."

"They are that resilient..." Zidane shook his head. "As soon as those knives touch us it's game over!"

"What about my eidolons?" Eiko offered. "Maybe they can distract them long enough so we can take them out."

"But Carbuncle's not suited for combat, and they could gang up on Fenrir." I said.

"I have another one aside from Mog!" Eiko held up a Phoenix Pinion. "I haven't used him since it normally revives people after an attack."

"Is it a Phoenix?" Zidane asked.

"Yup!" She exclaimed. "All I need to do is send her out and provide the distraction."

"Go for it!" He said.

"Okay!"

(Play Bolero of Fire from Ocarina of Time)

"_Sacred beast of the flames! Bringer of life! I call upon thee, Phoenix!"_

Shining from a red light, a rainbow colored bird came out and flew over the ceiling.

"Alright let's go..." I whispered as we all climbed to where I saw the Tonberries. We slowly stepped on the ledge and saw that Phoenix was doing its job, distracting the Tonberries. "Ready?" Everyone nodded. "Ice Tomb!"

I slammed the ground and encased the little green monsters in ice.

"Lancer!"

"Frog Drop!"

While they were held, Freya and Quina made their marks as Freya charged and struck ice, striking the bound monsters. And Quina followed up by summoning a large frog to crush them.

"KWEEEHH!" When the frog was gone, Zidane hopped on Choco and rode him to the staggering Tonberries and they hack, slashed and beak stabbed them before running off.

"Now Eiko!" Zidane said.

"_Rebirth Flame!"_

The Phoenix let loose red sparkles that erupted into a massive torrent of flames and the eidolon flapped its wings for a firey tornado before disappearing.

"Yeah, there's no way they can survive that!" I cheered.

"That was a nice plan!" Zidane added.

"Kweh!" Choco cheered.

But then Quina gasped and pointed. "Look!"

Out of the flames came the Tonberries who looked perfectly fine!

"Oh no..." Eiko whispered.

"Hell no..." I whined.

"Kweh!" Choco screamed.

"They came out of that alive!" Zidane growled in fear.

"Wait a second, look closely!" Freya pointed at them again. There were only three of them now. "We got one!"

"Yeah..."

"Meaning they are weakened!" Freya exclaimed. "We can finish them off!"

But it was cut short when the Tonberries' lanterns started to glow an eerie yellow color.

"What're they doing?" Eiko asked.

Dark light suddenly shot out of there! Thinking fast, Zidane and I jumped away from the light. When it was over, there was a slight problem..."

"I no can move!" Quina cried.

"I can't either!" Eiko shouted.

"Kweh!" Choco struggled to move his feet.

"It was the lanterns!" Freya realized. "They immobilized us!"

"Not all of us!" I called out.

Zidane and I hung onto the ladder.

"Now we know how to stop one of their moves!" Zidane said.

"Then get to it!" Freya shouted "They're coming!"

The tonberries started their slow, yet intimidating walk. They took their time because, one stab of that knife and it's all over.

"Okay, we need to get the lanterns." I said. "And we gotta be quick!"

"No joke!" Zidane replied. "Got another idea?"

"If you don't mind me going in first?"

"By all means!"

"Okay, here I go!" I hopped off the ladder and over our paralyzed friends. "Electric Blades!"

Acting fast, my blades came out and then I swiftly swiped the lanterns out of their hands and broke them, freeing everyone from their hands.

"I'm free!" Eiko cheered.

"Kweh!" Choco added.

"Now let's move... AAAHH!" I narrowly escaped a knife thrust by tripping on my back. Everyone moved to the ladder as the tonberries followed. "Oh no you don't! Ice Tomb!"

I froze the walk way we were all on, but the things were still moving.

"Ron, just get out of their!" Freya shouted.

"After this!" I stomped my foot on the ice, making it crack everywhere. "I hope you enjoy the fall!" I taunted the monsters as I leapt to the ladder before the ice broke the walkway as well. "Oh yeah!"

"Get up here!" Freya and Eiko shouted at me.

I groaned as I climbed up to where everyone was at. "Never thought I got to kill a Tonberry or three!"

"Don't get full of yourself!" Freya scolded. "We only succeeded because they were slow."

"Oh, alright..." I said.

"Let's get moving there's a door here..." Zidane pointed to a door behind us.

* * *

When we entered, there was an ordinary room since it was empty.

"Nothing here..." Quina said.

"Kweh!" Choco also confirmed.

"Strange... what happened to that Agares guy?" Eiko asked.

"Yeah, I noticed he wasn't here to sic monsters on us." Zidane said.

"Yeah, I doubt he got the Tonberries on us either." Freya said.

"AAAHHH!"

"What was that!"

"It sounded like that guy Agares!" I shouted.

"Up there!" Quina pointed above us.

"How do we get up there?" I asked.

"There's a lift..." Zidane pointed to the wall with a elevaltor like room inside. "Let's take it..." We all hopped onto the lift and rode it upstairs.

* * *

We reach the top that had a giant map with glowing green lines all over the room. Unfortunately, someone also reached there as well... Amarant!

"Aw man!" Eiko shouted.

Amarant turned around to see us. "You're late, Zidane, and I'm the winner." He walked up to us with a smug look. "See how much time you lose by working with others?"

I looked at him, and there was not a scratch on him. "So, you evaded the enemies here, huh?"

"Of course, I had to fight off one..." He stated and then sidestepped to show the corpse of Agares. "But he was a lightweight..."

Zidane didn't pay any mind to that, seeing as the demon was out of our head to stop summoning monsters. "...Have you figured out how to break the seal?" He asked.

"Take a look at that wall." Amarant pointed to the glowing wall. "Maybe you can figure it out. But it's no longer my concern."

"What do you mean?" Freya asked.

"I proved myself right to Zidane. I don't need to follow you all around anymore." He walked to exit. "We may be enemies next time we meet... See ya."

And with that, the Flaming Amarant took his leave.

"Ugh!" Eiko groaned with her hands on her hips. "Who does he think he is!"

Zidane shrugged. "...It's his way. We can't change him."

"Man, and Lani had to put with that?" I stated.

"He not nice person..." Quina said.

"Kweh." Choco nodded.

"Well, let's put it behind us and check out the mural over there." Freya said.

"Ron, let's get 'em..." Zidane told me. "If this has anything to do with Oelivert, it might have that language we can only translate."

"Yeah, let's go..." I nodded.

Zidane and I go up to the mural and see the complete map of Gaia on it. And marked on certain spots, were four different colored mirrors on it.

"Let's see..." Zidane picked up the blue mirror and examined it. "There's something written on it: 'My power is protected underwater, surrounded by the earth.'" He turned to me. "Yup, it's in that language..."

"Let's see..." I picked up the red mirror. "...This one, too: 'My power is protected high atop a fiery mountain.'" I turned to Zidane. "It's designating different locations for something. I wonder what..."

Zidane shrugged and checked the next one, a green mirror. "And this one... 'My power is protected behind a tornado.'"

I finally checked the last one, a brown mirror. "That means... This one, too. 'My power is protected under the shaking ground.'" I stored to the two mirrors. "I think I figured it out..."

Zidane stored his. "You too? Great minds do think alike!"

We then walked back to the gang with the four mirrors in tow.

"Well, looks like we got what we came for. Let's go." I said.

"Were those writings in a language only you two can read?" Freya asked.

"Yeah, they were the same as the ones me and Ron saw at Oeilvert..." Zidane replied. "Like Hilda said, those things on the wall must have something to do with the seal. Let's think about that later. We need to get out of here before..."

"Before I come out to play?"

We all turned around to see the masked man himself, Eclipse. And we immediately went into battle mode.

"Is this him?" Eiko asked me.

"Yup." I replied.

"Passing through my castle, figuring out how my castle works and defeating Agares and my pets," Eclipse applauded. "I must commend you all, especially you faker Eclipse," He said to me, causing me to glare. "Tonberries are my most lethal minions and you defeated them!"

"Faker Eclispe!" I shouted.

"Well, you're supposed to be my replacement, yet I was first." He stated. "If it weren't for Epitaph resurrecting me, you'd still have the honor. But I guess you could fill the shoes, you have gotten better, Faker Eclipse!"

"Stop calling me that!" I shouted again.

"I can't give you my name! I was born with it!" He cracked. "And your human name is so insignificant, that I won't bother calling you that."

"Just tell us what you're here for!" Zidane shouted.

"First of all, I live here." The masked man stated. "Plus, after seeing my monsters defeated, I thought I'd take the liberty of releasing my last monster against you all... whose sole purpose is to destroy anyone who is dumb enough to take those mirrors!"

He then set off his aura that lit up the place again when the mirrors were on the mural.

"Come Taharka!"

"M-Mirror... Return...to me..."

Zidane gasped. "Who's there?"

Suddenly, a dimensional gate opened up and let out a large, six-clawed monster. It looked like a giant cross of an insect and lobster, except it was a sandy yellow color.

"Energy flow...interrupted..." It said floating above Eclipse. "Energy to...Terra... You dare get in the way of Terra's master plan...?"

"Wh-What is this!" Eiko said, looking at the new arrival.

"Meet Taharka!" Eclipse introduced. "My fierce monster that guards the dimensional realm of my castle; and he only appears when the mirrors have been taken away from their place."

"Return...my Master's mirrors..." The monster growled.

Zidane smirked. "You should say please when you ask for things."

"Oh, we don't need an invite..." Eclipse said. "In fact since you're gonna die, I'll share a secret with you... the shrines are guarded by four fiendish beast that time and again have stood against their enemies that we Terrans have resurrected as the Chaos Guardians."

"The Chaos Guardians?" Zidane asked.

"Yes, but like I said don't bother remembering what I've said..." Eclipse scoffed. "Taharka! Destroy them and get back my mirrors!" With that Eclipse disappeared.

"Yes Master..." Taharka growled. "Now come here!"

(Play Enemy Attack from FFX)

Taharka attacks by swooping in and tries to chop us with its jagged claws.

"Electric Blade!"

I crossed my arms for my blades to block the front two claws.

"I still have four other claws fool!" Taharka gloated as he prepared the other four claws and stretched up.

"Hold him!" Zidane shouted as he, Freya, Choco and Quina leapt into action. Choco held back on with its beak, Freya held her javelin sideways to block the second. Quina used the front end of the fork to block the third and Zidane used both of his daggers to hold the fourth.

"Not bad, but you all may have figured out how this place works..." The monster said struggling against us. "But it doesn't apply to magic! Blizzaga!"

All of us felt that chill in the air and suddenly we were trapped in a glacier.

'_Oh no...'_ I thought.

"Hold still..." Taharka chuckled as he curled himself up. "Now die!" He then rammed itself into the glacier, breaking it and tackling us into the ground. Good we survived...

"Ow..." Zidane moaned.

"Cura!" Eiko casted her magic around us, healing some of the pain.

"Aqua Breath!" Quina shot forth water from her mouth pushing Taharka back some and forcing him to uncurl and come at us with his claws.

"Electric Blades!"

Seeing as he was covered in water, I unleashed the thunder blades on it, shocking him down.

"Here I come!" Zidane jumped in and started stabbing with his daggers.

"Big mistake, fools! Blizzaga!"

Instead of a glacier, Taharka created a massive ice crystal.

"Back away!" Freya warned us and we followed her advice. The ice crystal suddenly exploded and sent ice shards, cutting against us.

"Dammit..." Zidane muttered. "He's more resilient than we thought."

"How can you hope to defeat my master, when I alone am too much for you!" Taharka said as he uncurled himself.

"Magic Hammer!" Quina's fork transformed into a giant hammer and bopped the giant, flying lobster on the head. "Now magic drained!"

"Kweehh!" Choco covered himself in a spiral energy wave, performing his Spiral Impact and ramming the beast.

"Grr... how can a mere chocobo do that?" He demanded.

"He's not just some mere chocobo! Plain and simple!" I smirked.

"Lancer!" Freya charged up and made a dash for the beast.

"I don't think so!" Taharka curled himself up again just as Freya made contact with him. Once she passed by, she hardly made a scratch on him.

"It didn't hurt him!" Eiko shouted.

"My outer shell is as tough as if it were metal!" He boasted. "You're gonna have to hit harder than that!"

"Okay!" I shouted as rushed in there. "Dragon Kick!" I went back to the normal way of using the technique, just running up and kicking with flames still on my foot. As soon as made contact, the flames surrounded his form. "Whoa..." I whispered, but with how I could shoot the fire now, I should have expected it.

"Blizzaga!"

We all felt the chill and ran to the back of the room to escape being human glaciers again.

"It mad now..." Quina said.

"No kidding... let's just get ready for him to ram the ice again." I said.

"Kweh!" Choco then started to glow blue.

"Choco?" Eiko wondered.

"Oh yeah, he never had an attack in this form!" Zidane realized.

"And by the looks of things, he's getting ready to use it..." I grinned.

"Then get ready because it's coming again!" Freya warned.

"GrrrrAAGGHH!"

Taharka smashed through the ice, all curled up again.

"Choco now!"

"KWWEEHHH!"

Choco jumped to the skies leaving trails of blue sparkles in his wake.

"What?" The monster wondered seeing Choco in the air.

"Might!" Eiko gave everyone a boost of strength.

"Pay attention!" Zidane shouted, slicing the monster in the eye, making him scream.

"Hyah!" I followed with jump kick.

"Ha!" Freya smacked him on the left side with the javelin.

"Here!" Quina belly bumped the thing in the face.

"Kweh!" The sparkles that Choco left behind became a wave of water. "Kweh!"

"Aahhh!" The water wave smacked down the mirror guardian leaving it gasping, and uncurled.

"I'll finish it!" Freya hopped onto the ceiling. "Spear Assault!" She then drove the javelin into the monster's skull, making it bleed.

(End Music)

"Good job guys!" I praised. "And I should've know about Choco's knew technique would be water related."

"We should've brought Vivi, we would've had an easier time with magic."

"No use crying over it now, we beat it down." Freya said. "Now let's get back."

"Ugh..." As we tried to leave, Taharka uttered something. "One is all, all is one... You'll never break the seal..." With that the dying body vanished...

"What he mean?" Quina asked.

"Probably meaning a group is a whole, like 'All for one, and one for all?'" I figured.

"Hmm, you may be on to something..." Zidane said. "But let's go back to the others and sort out everything."

* * *

The trip back was nothing special except dodging more Tonberries... as we headed back to the courtyard...

"Ahhh!" Eiko almost feel into something as Zidane pulled her back.

"Hey! Are you okay?" He asked.

"O-Of course I'm okay!" She replied a little shaken.

"How clever." Freya looked to the floor and saw a trapdoor open. "We must have activated a trap when we reached the top."

"No wonder Eclipse left us unscathed by him." I said.

"Kweh..."

"Well, let's go. They're waiting for us outside." Zidane said, as we avoided the rest of the traps and headed outside.

* * *

As soon as we were outside, we saw everyone else besides Amarant, which I thought was strange since we can't get out of this canyon without the airship.

"Hey, sorry to keep you all waiting." I said.

"Anything happen?" Zidane asked.

"Nothing at all?" Lovrina said.

"But it looks like you guys won." Dagger said. "You came out first!"

"How did he look when you guys beat him?" Lani asked.

"What? What happened to Amarant?" Zidane said.

"Yeah, he was waiting for us at the top and left as soon as we got there! I thought he took off!" I added.

"So you mean..." Vivi looked towards the castle. "Is he still inside...?"

Lani gasped. "Oh crap... you think..."

"Damn it, Eclipse must have gotten to him!" I said.

"Did you see him?" Steiner asked me.

"Yeah, he had his helper sic some monsters on us," I told him and the group. "And once we got the keys to break the seal, he summoned a monster of his. I'm surprised he didn't come after us then." I looked back to the castle. "Now I know why... You guys wait here. I'm gonna go look for him."

"Not alone you're not!" Lovrina jumped right in front of me. "I won't stand by and let you die! And don't try to talk me out of this!" She argued.

"Besides..." Zidane came up next to me. "We stand a better chance ganging up on him. He'll just play dirty like Kuja did!"

I sighed. "I just don't want this to end badly... I mean he's here because of me and that stone statute back in Oelivert! It'll be like me killing of all you!"

"It's that what you've been thinking?" Lovrina asked.

"Yeah... I brought him here..."

"But it's not your fault... you've didn't know about that statue until it was too late." Lani said. "Hell, you saved us from that thing!"

"Kweh!" Choco added. "Kweh! Kweh!"

"See? Even Choco thinks you're wrong for going in there by yourself!" Lovrina said. "So you're taking us with you!"

"You're right... almost became like Amarant for that moment, no offense to him..." I smiled. "Thanks guys, but the whole time he was talking to us, I felt his aura he was just as powerful and dangerous as Kuja!"

"And you tried to go against that?" Lani pushed me slightly. "After hearing what Kuja did to you?"

"Like I said, I'm not going alone..." I shrugged. "Well, let's go..."

Lovrina, Zidane and Lani joined up with me. Hope Amarant's safe in there...

* * *

Yup! There's more! And get ready for more of Eclipse, I owe you all that much and more!

Next time: Entering the castle again, we began our search for Eclipse. (Scene of the gang searching in the courtyard)

We then noticed a secret door back at the entrance. (Scene of a doorway under the balcony)

We end up staring down Eclipse as well. (Scene of Eclipse in a room with a sword.)

Plus, something that even I thought wouldn't have believed... (Scene of Eclipse unmasked)

Next chapter: Eclipse's Castle II: Strength of Eclipse

Please read and review! Later!


	14. CH 44: Eclipse's Strength

Duelist of Dawn: Machina! Where you at!

Machina: I'm here boss! Where have you been!

Duelist of Dawn: A lot of problems in the real world, but I've sorted them out for the future!

Machina: Cool! 'Cause I've got some news for you; apparently you almost reached three hundred reviews on your Melodies of Life Chronicles put together!

Duelist of Dawn: Really?

Machina: Do the math!

Duelist of Dawn: Let's see... 67 on the first, 136 on the second and right now, 88 on this one. Carry the 1... 291 reviews! I almost hit 300! Nine left people! I like to thank Cyrus Truth, Holy Blader, FF and STH and Dreylen for their reviews on the last chapter. And Holy Blader, thanks for the help!

Machina: The Duelist of Dawn doesn't own Final Fantasy IX, or any music used in story. He owns his SI Ron and the OCs Lovrina Carol and Eclipse.

Duelist of Dawn: Thank you Machina! And now people, let's start the chapter and get on with the castle!

* * *

**Chapter 44**

**Eclipse's Castle II: Strength of Eclipse**

* * *

(Eclipse's castle) (Ron's POV)

After hearing about Amarant's sudden disappearance, Zidane, Lani, Lovrina and 1 were now back inside the castle. Zidane and I had to explain the mechanics of this place so they had to be best suited. Lani always used the same axe, so it could be up to her in terms of strength. Lovrina, had to get back to the airship and get her initial katana and met up with us back inside.

"I wonder where he could be..." I said. "There could be a lot of places we haven't searched yet."

"Well, just have to find somewhere that isn't out in the open." Lani stated.

"Just lead the way inside the rooms..." Lovrina added.

"You got it!" Zidane said. "And if we run into Eclipse's ugly mug, we'll just pound him. Besides, if he hides his face in a mask, it must be hideous!"

Everyone had a good laugh at that.

"Anyway, let's get searching;" I said. "I know he's gotta be alive, he's too stubborn even for Eclipse to fight him."

"Well, you're calm about it now." Lovrina told me.

"After that talking to, you all gave me, why not?" I replied. "I just hope we're ready for him..."

"Of course we're gonna be ready!" Lani slapped me on the back. "And we'll even more ready if we find Amarant and get him to come with us, so let's go!"

"And she's being cheerful about it..." Zidane said.

"But you can tell she's worried..." I replied. "Being partner's despite hearing about Amarant becoming a criminal, that's devotion."

* * *

We went into the courtyard and begun our search, making sure to stay away from the traps.

"Careful, there are some traps in here." I said, watching my step. "I think when we took those mirrors off the wall in the final room, it unlocked them somehow."

"Don't worry about me, I can see them..." Lovrina replied. She was used to setting traps, so getting away from them was easy for her.

"Glad you told me that!" Lani added. "I don't wanna get caught!"

"Hey there's a room that Choco must have used to get Freya's javelin." Zidane remembered. "Let's find that!"

"Would that be it over there?" I pointed to a lone door across from us.

"Let's find out." Lovrina dashed over there without tripping any traps and proceeded to open the door.

And while she was doing that, I was staring at the floor so that I could easily find them. And that's when I noticed something... when we came back up the first time, Eiko almost stepped in one of those traps. But there was another hole opened up, further from the spot she almost fell... Did Amarant fall in that hole...?

"It was a dead end..." Lovrina came back. "It was just open room with nowhere to go..."

"I just figured it out..." I said. "You see that hole over there?" They all looked to the hole furthest from our point and nodded. "I think he fell down there and just can't get up."

"Amarant wouldn't fall for an obvious trap like that." Lani stated. "He's usually more observant."

"Yeah, but he probably wouldn't have known if he was too preoccupied with other things..." Zidane added.

"Let's just look, okay?" I asked.

* * *

We slid down the pole to the courtyard's inverse room. Lovrina had found the hole where the trap was so we can find where he could've dropped.

"He should be around here..." She pointed to outer portion of the room, away from the ladder. But we searched the area, and there was nothing.

"So I guess Eclipse was behind his disappearance..." I said clenching my fists.

"Then we need to find him and find Amarant." Lani said, tightening her grip on her axe.

"Let's check the room nearest the elevator where we found the mirrors." Zidane said. "That room seemed too blank for ordinary..."

"Yeah, now that I think on it, we were pulled over when we heard Amarant killing Agares." I remembered.

"Then, let's go..."

* * *

Using the ladder in the next upside down room, we reached the floor with the elevator before the mirror room.

"Alright, anything look suspicious around here?" Lani asked.

"Over here!" Zidane signaled us over to the open spot of the room. He was staring at this weird half-mural/half-sculpture on a wall. It was a knight on a horse. "This is strange..." He muttered as he examined the wall.

"What about it?" I asked.

"It looks like a door of some kind..." He replied. I got a real good look at it and our surroundings. And on the floor, was a mural of the same thing on the wall.

"Well push it open..." Lani said. Zidane shrugged and begun to push on it, but it wouldn't give.

"It won't budge..." He grunted as he stretched his arms out. "Hey Ron, give it a try..."

"Alright..." I said as I walked up to the stone wall. I pushed up against it with my strength behind it, but all I did was drag my feet when I started to add my leg strength with it. "Wow, it's too strong for even me..."

"It should have at least made an impact on it..." Lovrina stated as she walked up next. She hit various spots with her fist, listening for any sound changes within the stone. After she was done, she stepped back a bit. "Hmm..."

"Anything new?" I asked.

"For something that is so simple, it even has me stumped..." She said. "I doubt even magic could break it down."

"Let me have a go!" Lani grinned pulling out her trusty axe. "This stone slab's done after a good smack!"

"Are you sure about this?" I said, more worried about the impact she would make with that axe. Blocking that thing was getting easy, but holding it back still puts me on notice.

"Just get out of my way..." Lani lifted her axe to the sky, prompting all of us to do as we are told and back away from the mural. She then got into a running start and swung her axe at the wall.

*CLANK!*

But the wall did give away...

"What!" Lani shouted. "This stone wall is tough!"

Zidane snapped his fingers. "I got it!" He turned to me. "Ron, freeze the wall and then shatter the thing!"

"That's a great idea..." Lovrina realized. "The ice should weaken the force on the wall and with enough power, Ron can break it down!"

"Let's do it!" I said. "Ice Tomb!"

Slamming my fists onto the wall, it started to freeze over turning the whole mural icy blue.

"Alright, stand back!" I said, walking to the other side of the room, while the others complied with my warning. "Here I go!"

I rushed at the frozen wall and started to kick with all might, breaking the ice with every hit. Everyone had to shield themselves from the ice shards that broke off. Once cleared... the wall was still intact!

"The Hell!" I growled and panted.

"I was sure that would work..." Zidane pondered. "I mean, after seeing Ron break a ledge and a bridge after freezing them..."

Lovrina walked up to me. "You alright?"

"Just let me... catch my breath..." I said. I really put a lot of work into those kicks, so I leaned up against the right side of the mural.

"So what do we do now?" Lani asked. "We searched everywhere and there's no sign of Amarant or Eclipse."

"Must be a secret room somewhere..." Lovrina said.

"But where?" Zidane asked.

Suddenly, I felt something move on my back. "Huh?" Then, I felt myself pushing the mural, making it twists open! "Whoa! What the-"

"Hey, Ron!" I heard Zidane come in after me.

"Ow!" I said, as I fell on my back. "That wasn't fun..."

Lani and Lovrina helped me up. "You found the way to open it!" Lani said.

"Yeah..." I said, patting the dust off my clothes. "No wonder it wouldn't budge, it was one of those revolving doors.

"But look where we are..." Lovrina said. I looked behind me and saw that we were on the balcony where we first met Agares! "Back where we started."

Everyone sighed.

"At least we can get down quicker..." Lani pointed to a new stairway in the room. "Maybe something else changed..."

"Uh..." We heard a defeated and exhausted voice coming from downstairs echoing, making us gasp.

"Who's there!" Zidane shouted.

"Let's find out..." I said as we all headed downstairs. But once we made it to the bottom... "Wait a sec... that wasn't there..."

There was an open stairway where the slab talking about how this castle flips your strength and experience around used to be.

"Yeah, you're right..." Zidane said. "Opening the mural upstairs must have triggered it."

"Uh..." There was that voice again...

"It's coming from in there!" Lani said.

"Bet you that's Amarant!" I said.

"Well let's get in there!" Lovrina exclaimed as she and the rest of us followed suit. It led us to another elevator room in which we took, leading down.

* * *

The next room surprised us was a small circular room with a giant sword, with electricity dancing around it in chains. But that sword looked awfully familiar to me...

"Small room... big sword..." Zidane said.

"Uh huh..." I nodded.

"Who could be strong enough to wield that!" Lani asked.

"That's Odin's Sword!" Lovrina exclaimed.

"Odin!" Zidane and I gasped.

The summoner/ninja turned to us. "You've seen him?"

"Yeah, remember when I told you about Cleyra being destroyed?" I asked her. She nodded. "He was the one that did it."

She looked back to the sword... "Strange... Odin always carries his sword... why is it being imprisoned here?"

"Does it keep it after being dismissed?" Lani asked.

"It always does..." Lovrina sounded like she wasn't sure of herself. "It makes no sense for it to be off his person... not even a summoner has the power to take hold of it."

"Uh...Who's there...?"

After hearing that voice again, we swiftly turned around in case of an ambush. But it wasn't the case as the sight behind us... in fact it scared us...

"Amarant!" Zidane and Lani shouted as they rushed over to downed man. The guy looked like he was in a rough battle as bruises covered his face, not to mention he was bleeding from the mouth...

"My God..." I heard Lovrina whisper as I walked over to Amarant as well.

"Talk to me Amarant, what happened?" Lani asked, trying to shake him awake as Zidane grabbed some potions and applied it to the wounds.

Amarant groaned as he looked at us through his red hair. "Zidane... Lani? Why did you come back...?"

"Amarant? What happened to you?" Zidane asked him, worried about his condition.

"Answer my question..." He coughed. "I told you we might be enemies next time we met... Or did you all come back to mock me?"

I sighed. "You really have a problem with that loner business..."

"The guys outside told me that you hadn't come out yet." Zidane explained our side. "That's why I came here looking for you."

Amarant wiped some blood of his mouth with the hand that was fully healed. "We don't have anything to do with each other anymore... You don't have anything to gain from this." He tried to get up himself by leaning on the wall. "Or do you?" He then growled slightly. I don't understand you. I don't understand the way you think..."

Lani growled and smacked him across the face, sending him back to the ground while leaving another red mark on his face.

"Just shut up about that!" She snapped. "You're so obsessed with that stubbornness of yours, you can't even tell who or what knocked what's left of your brain out!"

"Yeah man, who cares about what anybody have to gain?" I added, "You need help right now."

Amarant shook off the cobweb of Lani's hit as he sat up. "You don't care...? You're willing to put yourselves at risk to save me?"

Zidane groaned. "Come on. We've helped each other many times since we joined forces. You're a part of the team. That's all that matters." He crossed his arms. "I don't know why I'm doing this, but I can't just walk away. It goes against my nature."

"And that's what being part of the team means...?" He asked.

"Hello! You've been partners with me for three years, and it now sinks in?" Lani asked. "Outside of battle, you're really dense!"

"Alright, alright, that's enough talk!" Lovrina interrupted. "We need to get Amarant out of here... even healed he's still no condition to fight! This could be..."

"A trap?"

We all turned to the entrance and found Eclipse staring out through his white mask.

"Smart girl..." He said.

"He's the reason why I never left..." Amarant said, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh yes..." Eclipse replied. "The guy who looks for a fight, even when he's outmatched; poor skills, I'm afraid..." He then looked at the giant sword in the room. "Like this room, it's a great testament to see how I've imprisoned the power of one of Gaia's eidolons!"

Lovrina gasped. "What do you have against the eidolons!"

He scoffed. "It was a part of Terra's master plan. A plan that, I am currently taking part of..."

"And what is this plan all about that involves SoulCage, the Iifa Tree and the Mist as well?" I asked, wanting to hear about his part in the plan.

"You should know, with all of those dreams about being me you had..." He said. My eyes widened at that thought. "That's right, I know about those visions..." He tapped his head. "I lived through each one, duh..."

"Just tell us!" Zidane snapped.

"Oh... the little monkey has a temper..." He said making Zidane growl as well. "I'll tell you this much; that display you've seen of Terra's History... also shows what Terra plans to do with this world."

"It did?" Zidane asked.

I gasped suddenly as I remember what Kuja told me after returning from Oeilvert. "You want Terra to assimilate Gaia..."

"WHAT!" Zidane, Lani, Lovrina and Amarant shouted.

"Yes, I knew my doppelganger would figure it out!" Eclipse laughed. "And if you're wondering why I care so much... it's the fact that I am the heart and soul of this plan! With my aura, I gave life to everything crucial to the plot!"

"Yeah, but we took care of the Mist and SoulCage! So much for that part staying active!"

"So what?" He retaliated. "SoulCage did his job supplying that little girl with Mist. And since he did his part and all of this, I can do him a favor and take away the burden of Master Garland wanting to kill him." His aura then appeared, surrounding himself. "But before I return home, I wanted to hurt someone..." He pointed to Amarant. "Did that well, if I do say do myself... but I got bored... so I left him alive..."

"Get a life, psycho!" Lani shouted as she pulled out her axe.

"You'll pay for hurting Amarant for your sick pleasure!" I added.

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" Zidane said.

"And we plan to end this little plan your world has..." Lovrina finalized.

"So you all want to fight me?" Eclipse asked. "Fine, but this place is a bit crowded, don't you think?"

Suddenly, a Veteran floated down from the room.

"Not another one of those!" I shouted.

"Relax; it won't be hear long..." Eclipse said it in a sadistic tone. In a quick second, he grabbed the Veteran and pinned it to the ground by its wings. "I just need to relieve it of its precious cargo!" He then punched a hole into its back. All of us cringed at the horrible death and even more when the masked Terran pulled out its eye!

"Oh man..."

"Teleport!" Eclipse held up the Veteran's eye and it shined with blinding light...

* * *

After the light show, we were found in the same dimension that the last Veteran we fought sent us to.

"Where are we...?" Lovrina groaned.

"Oh man, this where that roulette death game came from!" I said.

"Oh yeah, Eiko said something about this." Zidane pondered.

"You mean we're dead already!" Lani shouted.

"Calm down..." Amarant said. "If that was the case, these two wouldn't be around..." He pointed to me and Zidane.

"He's right..."

Through the darkness, Eclipse came out.

"I just made enough room for us to get some battleground made..." He said. "Also, there were two more things I got to tell you about..." He held out a Dark Matter substance. "This is what's left of poor Odin... beat me, and I'll let you have it..."

"And the other thing... I don't like an unfair fight so..." He snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, a group of Cerberus appeared.

"There're four of them!" Zidane shouted. "Some fair fight..."

"Oh don't worry, were technically still in my castle," Eclipse said. "So, your weak weapons have their strength. But if you still want a handicap..." He took out a pair of gauntlets, each shaped in the fashion of a Cerberus head where the fists are located.

"This is my strongest weapon, which will make my attacks weak." He stated. "Now, let's have some fun!"

(Play Mugetsu from the Bouncer)

The Cerberus' charged as Eclipse stood back and watched. "But I'll wait my turn..." He stated.

"Hell no, you don't!" I blindly rushed into the fray.

"Ron, wait!" Lovrina called after me.

Eclipse smirked. "You can't be serious..."

"I'll show how serious!" I knocked over a Cerberus in the way, and launched myself at the masked man. "Electric Blades!" My arms turned into thunder charged blades as I started to hack and slash at him. But once I stopped, I noticed his aura was blocking my attacks. "What!"

"I'm sorry, was that supposed to hurt?" He asked. "Let me show something, Aura Pulse!"

Acting fast, I crossed my blades as soon as he thrust his palm at me and shot me back over to the gang, who were still fighting off the Cerberus and keeping them at bay!

"Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

I heard Lovrina perform a wind based attack that pushed back the Cerberus group as I gathered the momentum to land on my back. I also noticed when the attack hit Eclipse, he didn't move an inch or carry a scar from the wind cuts!

"Okay, that's not good..." Zidane said, as he came back from fighting.

"Yeah, what gives...?" Lani muttered as she adjusted the grip on her axe.

"Talk later, here they come again!" Lovrina shouted as two Cerberus came at us.

"Then tear them up!" I shouted as I stared down one. "Electric Blades!"

I got my blades up and running again as I moved in and started to fight off the Cerberus. It didn't go like the fight with the Cerberus we fought in the beginning of this castle as I dodged around demon dog, all the while cutting and zapping it with my blades. It was then when it took the time to unleash its flames at me, that I dodged and followed up by slicing it down the Cerberus by the legs and stabbed its back.

Zidane was a lot quicker than I am, but at the same time he couldn't get a shot at his Cerberus. It seemed like it knew where Zidane was going to stick his daggers on, or rather where he was going to strike and kept him at bay with its flames. The ex-bandit then changed tactics and decided to rush at it head on. When the Cerberus saw this it began to jump in the air and planned to pounce, until I saw the smirk Zidane had as he slid under the beast and stabbed it in the underbelly and slashed it open.

Lovrina had summoned clones to help her take on her Cerberus as they triple teamed the dog. While the clones fought off the dog, the real one got out her blade and then disappeared in a flash! The Cerberus finally got the clones off his back by shaking them off their back and then smacked them down with its paws. But all he got was two puffs of smoke, and then an unexpected slice to the head as the real Lovrina emerged and attacked.

Finally, Lani was blocking her Cerberus as best she could with her axe, trying to defend Amarant who had taken another potion to heal. I was about to help her out until I saw her plan as a mini-robot came to her and printed out a piece of paper. She apparently used scan to find out something. Then she started to cast magic. "Water!" She jumped back and flung her spell at the dog, surrounding it in a veil of water. "Thundara!" She quickly followed up by zapping demon while the water still held him and shocked it to oblivion.

"Impressive!" Eclipse applauded. "But don't think this is over!" It was then, he jumped up and flexed his muscles. "It's time I contributed to this fight anyway..." His aura increased rapidly.

"Then come get some!" I shouted.

(End Music; Play Fight On! [FF AC Version])

Eclipse and I ran each other and started to lock up like the start of a wrestling match.

"I can feel it..." He whispered to me. "You have grown stronger!"

"What's it to you?" I growled.

"I didn't want this to be boring!"

"OOF!"

That's when he kicked me in the stomach and lifted up in the air.

"I want to see everything you got!" He shouted as he threw me into the gang. Zidane ended up breaking my fall.

"Amarant, any advice?" Lani asked.

"If I had any, we wouldn't be in this predicament..." He said, now feeling better. "Everything I threw at him, he gave it back with more force than I can imagined"

"Well, forget this!" Zidane shouted as he leapt into the fray. "I got ya!"

He started to hack and slash with his daggers, but Eclipse was able to block with his gauntlets not even leaving the same spot, making Zidane move around as he attacked.

"Get out of my sight..." Eclipse muttered as he rammed his right gauntlet into Zidane's gut, sending him flying.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!"

Lovrina came and summoned a storm of shuriken at him next, who used his gauntlets to block them all. But the ninja used that chance to get behind him and use her katana to strike...

*CLANK!*

But he caught it!"

"So sorry..." He then reeled her in and slammed her down.

*POOF!*

I exhaled with relief knowing that was a clone.

"Even with those things, making him weaker he's still got the upper hand." I stated. "Dragon Kick!"

I launched a pillar of flames at him next, but he just crossed his arms to shield himself.

"Come on, Faker fight like a man!" He shouted.

I growled as I had enough of him calling me a fake and taunting me.

"Amarant, let's go!" Lani shouted as she ran up next.

The red haired warrior put on his claws. "Hope you got a plan..."

"I do!" She said as her axe started glowing... "Raider's Slash!"

"Demi Shock!" Amarant emitted some kind of electricity that formed into the Demi spell that locked Eclipse inside, letting Lani attack with her Raider's Slash as she slammed it inside the Demi Shock. When she did, the spell dissipated meaning Lani hit Eclipse, but...

"Nice try, little girl..."

He actually caught the axe! Afterwards, he knocked it out of her hands, and proceeded to hit her in a swift motion until Amarant ran in a blocked the hit, but struggled.

"Get your axe..." He strained to say.

"But..."

"Now!"

Lani rushed over to her axe as quickly as possible.

"You really wanna get thrashed by me again?" Eclipse smirked.

"Don't count on a second victory..." Amarant said.

"Ooh, what are you going to do?" The masked man mocked.

"Not me..." The red head shook his head. "Her..."

"Shadow Connection Jutsu!"

Suddenly, Eclipse couldn't move and Amarant quickly moved away to not getting caught in Lovrina's jutsu.

"Nice job, Lovrina!" I praised. She was now moving her hands slowly to the shuriken holster on her right leg, which caused Eclipse to copy her movements to the letter. I then started to move away from the group...

"Thank you!" She replied.

"How are you doing this!" Eclipse demanded.

"It's my Shadow Connection Jutsu!" Lovrina explained as she brought her hand up, with four shuriken ready to strike. "Once my shadow merged with yours, you're forced to mimic everything I do! But of course, if anything hits you, I'm forced to move as well!"

"But how did you connect your shadow with mine!" He shouted. "It is nothing but darkness in here!"

"Not exactly!" She pointed to his feet. "Your aura gave off the light I needed to use it. Now, you're forced to endure this!" She threw her shuriken straight at Eclipse.

"Not yet!" Eclipse turned off his aura, making the room pitch black again and jumped out of the way! "

"Gotcha!" Lovrina yelled.

"What!" Eclipse shouted.

"Thunder Blades!" I shouted creating my blades again, creating some light to see me in the air, smiling and started to actually hurt the guy! I struck the torso, legs, the arms and finally the mask covering his face! "Dragon Kick!" I then followed up with a powerhouse kick that also extended the flames and sending him to the ground, and getting rid of the dimension we were thrust in.

(End Music)

* * *

All of us found ourselves in the room with Odin's Sword and Eclipse was on his hands and knees with his back to us, gasping.

"Not so tough now, huh!" Zidane smirked.

"Now I know the meaning of how the mighty have fallen!" Lani added.

"How did you see in the darkness without his aura?" Amarant asked me.

"I always had great eyesight ever since I was a kid." I replied.

"Great that you do." Lovrina said.

We then turned to Eclipse still on his knees.

"We should finish you off right!" I declared getting ready to use my Ice Tomb technique.

"Heheheh..." Eclipse started to laugh almost silently...

"Huh?" Zidane wondered.

"Hahahahaha..." He then started to get louder and more hysterical.

"He's got a few screws loose..." Lani muttered.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eclipse's laughter soon filled the whole room.

"Now he's got problems..." Amarant said as we got back on edge.

"Yes..." Eclipse growled cheerfully. "You really have gotten better, Faker! I might have to stop calling you that soon and call you my actual clone brother!"

"What do you mean!" I demanded.

"Think about it, little man." He started. "I could've really done a number on all of you, ya know..."

"You mean..." Lani gasped.

Amarant growled. "He was playing with us the whole time... should've known... his power is too great... like Kuja..."

Eclipse scoffed. "Don't compare me to that trash... he's soon to be a mere fly unable to live out his day or making his mark."

"Huh?" Zidane wondered. "I don't get it, you saying Kuja's not a threat anymore?"

"That depends on how long he's got left before I go after him..." Eclipse said. "Or if the old man does... but since you've given me a great show, I'll let you in on some more secrets! Secrets of Terra!"

"What secrets?" Lovrina asked.

"In a short year, Terra will assimilate this planet and reform itself leaving all of you dead and your souls given too my master to recreate New Terra's population." He said. "So no matter what you do, Gaia's doomed! So resign yourselves to your fate!"

"Not going to happen!" I stated. "Terra's not going to do a damn thing! Once we head to Terra, we'll stop whatever is making it happen!"

"Not simple!" He stated as he stood up. "You'd have to destroy the planet, and let's face it, none of you have that in you! Plus, right now I need you alive until Terra, so don't go dying on me." He paused for a bit, dropping the pieces of his mask to the ground. "Also, there's something else you should know about me..."

"Like what?" Zidane asked.

"Do you wonder why Kuja and his flunkies called you Eclipse?" He asked pointing at me, still facing away from us.

"Yeah, because of the aura!" I replied. "Not to mention I got some of your remains planted in my DNA, thanks to this syringe I guess your master stuck to me before this whole thing started!"

"Not quite..." He said, confusing me. "You're right about my master grafting the remains of my power into you, but that's not the reason why... the real reason is..." He finally turns around showing us his face.

It shocked us all right to the bone, more for me than anyone else. Usually, when I see someone wearing a mask all the time meaning he had a disfigured face or had hideous marks on it. But that wasn't it...

There was nothing wrong with the face...

It was just as human and normal as the rest of us...

And the horrifying thing was...

It was my face!

"No..." I whispered.

"That's right! We share the same look!" He shouted.

All of us couldn't have been more shocked this day as we journeyed. We did our best to mentally get ourselves together... but unfortunately it was futile. The guy I was mistaken for, Eclipse, looked just like me.

"Now do you get it!" He grinned. "Kuja took one look at you and thought you were me, the stupid fool!"

"That's... not... possible..." I couldn't get myself together for this...

"But it is!" He said, shining with aura. "I'll see you, Terra kid!"

The aura blinded us that we had to turn away from it illuminating the room. Once it stopped, we all turned back around and found that he was gone!

"Oh man, that was freaky!" Zidane said.

"Yeah, who knew that one of our enemies looks like...,"

Lani quickly shut her mouth before looking at me, I was still shocked at Eclipse's face. I tried to tell myself that he came from that statue Epitaph so that was the only way he looked like me. But then, thinking about all of those flashbacks and how he didn't disappear after Epitaph was destroyed... I had to face facts...

I sighed. "I've been taking the heat for a look-alike..."

"You gonna be okay?" Zidane asked me.

"It's a lot to take in..." I said. "I might as well tell everyone about what happened..."

"It's for the best..." Lovrina said, taking my hand. "We're right here for you..."

I nodded. "He might end up finishing up Terra's plan if we don't get there in time."

"Then, let's stop sulking and move on to the next step..." Amarant said as he headed for the exit.

"Wait, you're coming with us now?" Zidane asked.

"Yeah, hung with you guys enough so I might as well see this through..." He said. "Also, I owe you guys for saving me..."

"He finally says thank you!" Lani said. "The Flaming Amarant's finally being humble!"

"Don't push it..." Amarant said, but we also saw a hint of a smile as he left.

"I hope I can shake off the scare soon..." I felt my fist shaking.

"Calm down, man..." Zidane said. "It's not like he's going out of his way to ruin your good name."

"I know, I know..." I said frustratingly. "It's like having an evil twin brother whose sole purpose is to make my life Hell... and he's been doing even though he's never been around. And now, he's wants me alive for something, I know I'm not going to like..."

"But as soon as we defeat him, we can stop worrying..." Lovrina told me. "You help me out when I lost Eiko, and I'm helping you out to make sure he doesn't get his way!" She then hugged me from behind. "Like you told me, you're not alone in this; we'll fight this together."

Feeling her warmth calmed down, easing my worries for the moment as I turned around and hugged her back.

"Thanks, Lovrina." I told her as I kissed her. But then my attention went to Odin's Sword. "Shouldn't we free Odin's sword?"

"Oh that's right!" Lovrina said as she pulled out a blank scroll. "You guys, can go on ahead, this'll take a second."

"Okay, see you back!" Zidane said as Lani followed him.

"I'll stay," I told her, "I'm interested in seeing what you're about to do."

"Alright..." She said, smiling. She took out a paintbrush and started to make markings on it and black ink.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I can hear Odin, begging for his release." She said.

"He's in there!" I stepped back.

She nodded. "I'm making a makeshift placement to put him in until we can find a suitable vessel. An ordinary stone, wouldn't be able hold him."

It was then, I saw an old pot in the room as well, under the sword. Also, I saw the final Chocograph inside it! I took it out and placed it in my pocket, before turning to my girlfriend.

"What about this pot?" I pointed out. Lovrina looked over at the pot and smiled.

"Good idea!" She took the scroll in her hand and wrapped it around the pot. She then placed her hands on both sides and took a deep breath. "Odin, I free you from your imprisonment! Break the chains of torment and help the summoner!"

Suddenly, the writing on the scroll lit up making the electricity fuse itself into it pot, filling it with energy. Lovrina then picked up the pot. "Now let's leave..."

"Right behind you..."

* * *

(Outside Eclipse's Castle)

Lovrina and I headed back outside where Zidane was waiting for us.

"Everyone's inside..." He said. "We have to explain to everyone inside about Eclipse and the keys to getting to Terra."

"I'll tell them about Eclipse..." I said, not really going to enjoy that part.

"It's going to be a Hellraiser in their..." Zidane muttered.

"We'll be fine..." Lovrina assured us.

_'Although, it'll take a while to shake it off mentally...'_ I thought. _'Eclipse, you won't stay alive for long... I'll make sure of it...'_

You probably saw what Eclispe would look like coming, didn't you? But to those who didn't, surprise!

Next Time: We explain to everyone about the way to get into Terra as well as Eclipse's appearance. (Scene of the gang gathering up.)

We also finally get on the lookout for Choco's last treasure. (Scene of Ron and Choco searching a deep lake)

Also, Quina has a hallucination... maybe... (Scene of Quina eating a large buffet in a cave)

Next Chapter: The Rally.

Please Rate and Review! Later!


	15. CH 45: The Rally

Duelist of Dawn: I haft returned!

Eiko: So have I!

Duelist of Dawn: Hey Eiko, ready to introduce today's chapter?

Eiko: You bet! Even though it's a filler chapter, you still need to show off a few things before moving on!

Duelist of Dawn: Right you are! And the same four reviewers Cyrus Truth, Holy Blader, FF and STH and Dreylen have left their reviews on the last chapter. Thank you kindly!

Eiko: Also, the Duelist of Dawn doesn't own Final Fantasy IX, or any music used in story. He owns his SI Ron and the OCs Lovrina Carol, my sister and Eclipse, the big meanie!

Duelist of Dawn: Right... Okay people let's start the chapter and move it out!

* * *

**Chapter 45**

**The Rally**

* * *

After getting back to the Hilda Garde, Lovrina, Zidane, Lani, Amarant and I had to rest. I hung around the outside again with Choco, and talked to him about the last Chocograph. It had a picture of a deep lake surrounded by mountains.

"That's right, Choco!" I told him. "Once we find this treasure chest, you'll be rich in feathers!"

"Kweehhh!" Choco cheered.

"Now the only thing stopping us is where this location is at?" I pondered. "There are a lot of mountains, but there aren't many places to have water." I pulled out the map to look at the world of Gaia. That's where the ideas struck... "Of course! The only continent to have water or at least a source inside the land is the Mist Continent! We got some good news Choco!"

"Kweh!" Choco nodded and ran inside the interior of the airship. I smiled at the Chocobo's antics; I could tell he was ready to have the skills to reach the Paradise the Chocobo King.

Then, I started to think about what transpired in the castle. Without aura, Eclipse was tougher than I thought, and that was him just playing with us. Heck, we messed around with the Cerberus before we got to him. Now I know why Kuja, his merry band and Garland were after me.

'_Now we really gotta wrap this up with Terra...' _I thought to myself. _'And because of that time limit we have on Terra coming to assimilate Gaia, we gotta find out how to stop this...' _

(Listen up, everyone...) Zidane called from the intercom. (Let's sort out what we found in the castle.)

'_Here we go...'_ I thought going inside the airship and to meet everyone in the bridge.

* * *

Once there, everyone gathered around Zidane as he begun to talk about the things we found in the castle.

"On top of Eclipse's castle is a mural, a map of the world." He got out the two mirrors he gathered, as I pulled out my two. "There were these 4 mirrors on the mural. The writing on the mirrors was in the language only Ron and I can read." He pointed to each of the mirrors as he talked about what each of them said. "'My power is protected under the shaking ground.' 'My power is protected behind a tornado.' 'My power is protected high atop a fiery mountain.' 'My power is protected underwater, surrounded by the earth.' I'm sure the mirrors are pointing us to the locations that help us break the seal.

"Also," I added. "What the monster said before he perished was a clue about the seal: 'One is all. All is one.' Meaning, there is a connection between these 4 seals..." I took a deep breath. "And, we also found out more about Terra's plan... and Eclipse's identity..."

"You mean you saw him without the mask?" Freya asked. I nodded.

"Couldn't believe what I saw, too." I said.

"Well, what did he look like?" Steiner asked. "If know his identity, we can seek him out and vanquish him..."

"It's not that simple, Steiner." Lani said.

"One, he's already preparing for us at Terra." Amarant added. "And two..."

"He looks just like me..." I finished.

Freya, Eiko, Vivi, Quina, Steiner and Dagger all gasped and Choco let out a loud 'Kweh!'

"You mean..."

"Yup, I've been sought by Kuja because I actually look like the guy." I told Vivi. "That's why Kuja knocked me out back in Burmecia, sent for me in the palace after returning from his errand and I remember what Zorn and Thorn said that I was gradually gaining power in my moves. I'm guessing Kuja's wanting to stop Terra's plan as well."

"But what is Terra's plan?" Eiko asked.

"In a year, Terra will assimilate this planet, killing us and the rest of Gaia to help it." I explained.

Another round of terrified gasps was let out, noting that our days were numbered.

"Is there any way we can stop this from happening?" Freya asked.

I nodded. "We go to Terra and find the mastermind of Terra, surely he knows how to stop it..."

"And since we know he won't cooperate," Zidane cracked his knuckles. "We'll just have to persuade him a bit."

"For once, I agree with you..." Amarant said. "But we have to worry about going to these four shrines to break the seal, before we get around to that."

"So, what do we do?" Dagger asked. "Are we going to take each location one by one?"

Zidane shook his head. "'One is all, all are one'... We're going to conquer all 4 locations at once."

Eiko was confused. "We're not going together like we always do?"

"No." I stepped in. "We're going to have to drop off three of us in each location."

"I see..." The youngest summoner nodded. "Hey, I'll go with Dagger and Lovrina!"

"What? Why...?" Zidane asked.

Eiko placed her hands on her hips. "It's called 'ladies first,' Zidane! And we girls have things to talk about!"

"And not a bad combination, either." I added.

"Yeah," Lovrina added. "Even though we have eidolons to aid us, we can't run the risk of the guardian in there trying to stop us while we do it."

"And that's where you come in!" Eiko said. "You can hold the monster off while Dagger and I summon our eidolons! Then you can summon yours afterwards!"

"Exactly!" I grinned.

"Uh-huh." Zidane added and turned to the teenage summoner. "Is that okay with you, Dagger?"

Dagger nodded. "Sure, but... Where are we going first?"

Zidane pulled out the mirrors and I pulled out the map. "Well... The nearest location would be..."

"One of the locations you mentioned is just south of us!"

One of the crew members in the bridge ran over to us and saluted.

"Oh, you were listening to us?" Freya asked.

The crew member nodded. "I've been a sailor for a long time! I'm confident in my sense of direction. One of you locations stated 'My power is protected underwater, surrounded by the earth.' The location must have something to do with water; why not go there first?"

"Alright... Thanks for your help." Zidane asid.

"Please don't hesitate to ask me if you forget your destination!" The sailor saluted. "And please remember to equip yourselves properly while we are onboard!"

"You can relax, buddy." Zidane patted him on the back. "You're beginning to sound like someone I know." He looked at Steiner who raised an eyebrow. "Alright, Erin! Let's go!"

"Yes, sir! Now departing!" Erin said as she took the airship back on air and flew south.

* * *

It only took us ten minutes to get there! The shrine was located inside of a whirlpool. The shrine's entrance was covered in flowers, making the place seem like it was untouched by the water. Zidane, Lovrina, Eiko, and Dagger and I drop down onto the temple.

"Are you gonna be okay by yourselves?" Zidane asked.

"You're the one who suggested we split up." Dagger told him.

"Is there something wrong?" Lovrina asked.

"Don't you trust us?" Eiko jumped in. I shook my head at what Zidane started.

"It's not that I don't trust you..."

"Hmph! You just wanted to pair up with Dagger!" Eiko interrupted him.

"Dude, just chill." I said. "They're going to be to fine. I feel sorry for whoever's in there. I mean, eidolons, ninja skills and white magic to heal them, the girls are gonna clean house!"

"Exactly!" Eiko shouted.

"You two better get going." Dagger told us. "We need to take all points simultaneously."

"You're right..." I said.

"Where are you going next, and who are you going to drop off?" Lovrina asked.

"'My power is protected atop a fiery mountain.'" I recited the next mirror. "I'm going there next and I'll ask Lani and Amarant to help out."

"Alright, now, get going!" Eiko tried to shoo us away. "Don't make us ladies wait!"

Zidane gave Dagger the water mirror. "We'll be back to get you guys soon!"

"You be safe, too." Lovrina said giving me quick kiss before I got back on the airship.

"Later!" I said as the airship left.

(3rd POV)

"Well," Eiko stated. "Now that the men are gone, we can do all the girl talk we want!" She then ran inside the shrine.

"...Girl talk?" Dagger wondered.

"It's been awhile since any of us talked without the guys..." Lovrina stated. "Let's just catch up to her before she gets lost."

"Got it." Dagger replied as both of them ran in.

* * *

(Ron's POV)

We got back to the airship and planned our next course for the Fire Shrine in the bridge. I was currently talking with Amarant and Lani when I chose them to accompany me, while Zidane was trying to sort out Steiner, Vivi, Freya, Quina and Choco.

"The Fire Shrine?" Lani asked.

"Yeah, and guess where it's at..." I asked.

"It's at that volcano near Mt. Gulug." Amarant replied. "I remember seeing it while we were at the Lost Continent."

"Funny how an active volcano is near a place with so much ice to aggravate it." I thought out loud. "Oh, well I got mirror so we're all set for the trip. But we have to make a little detour to the Mist Continent."

"What for?" He asked.

I pulled out the Chocograph. "We gotta get Choco to his final form, it'll be great to have him learning all of his abilities before we get to Terra."

"Trying to get everyone at their best?" Lani wondered.

"That's the idea." I nodded and turned over to Erin. "Let's head over to the Mist Continent, Erin. Near Treno, please."

"Alright, let's go!" She said as she took the wheel and set the course for the first continent.

* * *

(Hours later...)

We landed near Treno and got off the airship. I took Choco out and rode on top as Vivi, Quina and Zidane followed us. I took out the Chocograph and let Choco see it.

"Hey Ron, why'd we stop here?" Zidane asked.

"Around here, is Choco's final transformation!" I replied. "If we get it now, Choco will get even stronger for the shrine he's taking on."

"Great, he'll be coming with me to the one I'm going to!" Zidane said. "Is that alright?"

"Kweh!" Choco nodded and then started to run into the forest.

"Whoa! Take it easy, man!" I said, nearly getting whiplash from the abrupt running start. I could hear everyone else running in after us. But as we ran through the forest, I wondered why the Chocograph showed a lake and it's near Treno. Then, I got it! We're going over the mountains, and over that is the deep lake.

"Alright, Choco once we get past the forest, we'll for the..."

"Kweh!" Choco skidded to a halt, almost knocking off his back.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked. He pointed his beak at a nearby cave opening. "We gotta go through there?"

"Kweh." Choco nodded as I got off.

"Then, let's have a look see!" I said as I lead him into the cave.

* * *

We found out that the cave was a lot deeper than normal. It was big and wide, a lot of room could be shown as I walked down the only path. There was, well, what appears to be, a hot spring at the bottom of the cave.

"Big place, huh?" I said.

"Kweehh..." Choco looked around.

Then, I saw something shine at the bottom near the hot spring. That's when I noticed the pole nearby, leading down to the bottom.

"Hey Choco, stay here, I'm about to find out what's down there." I told him as I slid down the pole. Once I touched down, I went over to the sparkle was and dip my hand in.

"Ow!" I quickly pulled out whatever it was as I took out my hot hand. "That's not a hot spring, that's water in a boiling pot!" I shrugged off the pain and saw what was in my hand. It was another Stellazio coin, of the Zodiac sign Scorpio. "I'll take it to the duck queen later." I then went to the pole and climbed it upwards to meet Choco. "Alright, let's get to the next room."

The next part of the cave, appeared to be, a dining area. There was dust all over the table top, the chairs, and just about everywhere else. No one's been in here for quite some time. I walked over to the wall, and read, what appeared to be, a height chart. "let's see…six months after I adopted Vivi. Still to small to eat." My eyebrows rose at that. 'I better not mention that to Vivi' I thought. But then I stopped. "Vivi! He used to live here!"

"Hey Ron!"

I saw Zidane ran up to me.

"Did you find the treasure yet?" He asked.

"Not yet..." I shook my head. "I was checking the room, until I found out this is where Vivi used to live."

"Really?" He said. "In this dump!"

"I'm just as surprised as you are!" I replied. "He said his grandfather looked like Quina's master, so I assumed he lived in the marshlands before I met up with him in Alexandria."

"Weird..."

"Something smell..."

"Whoa!"

"Kweh!"

(Play Quina's Theme from Final Fantasy 9)

Choco, Zidane and I jumped at the sound of Quina's voice echoing through the cave.

"What's wrong, Quina?" Zidane asked her. "You just came out of nowhere..."

"You no smell?" She asked back. "Something smell wonderful..."

"No, our noses don't work like yours does..." I replied.

Quina then let out a startled gasp, spooking everyone again. "A-Aiyaaah!"

"Wh-What happened!" Zidane asked.

"I-Is amazing, everyone!" She exclaimed. "Is miracle!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"It a feast!" She shouted.

* * *

(3rd POV) (Quina's hallucination)

In Quina's eyes, the dusty room was clean and filled with delicious food that anyone could ever imagine! Steaks, ham, barrels of flavored juices... Hell, the sky's the limit! Quina felt like she was living in a fantasy world seeing all sorts of good food right in front of her.

"I-Is unbelievable..." She whispered, eyes leaking tears of joy. "I not know where to start! What I eat first? Hohoho!" She then could hold back, and started to go at the food and even using her combat fork for such an occasion. "'Ng-ng-ng...' I-Is sooo good! Hohoho! 'Ng-ng-ng...' Is delicious! Delicious..."

* * *

(Ron's POV)

"Hey, Quina..." Zidane said nervously.

"You're freaking us out now..." I added.

"Kweehhh..." Choco added, hiding behind us.

All of a sudden, Quina plopped down on the ground, rubbing her belly, sighing. "I no eat anymore..."

"Oh, man..." Zidane shook his head.

"Quina, I knew you had food on the brain, but imaging a feast in a dusty, old cave makes it kinda crazy now." I added.

"Hmm!" Quina shot up and looked around again. I think she finally realized where we are now. "Oh, what happen! Feast is gone..."

"What are you talking about, Quina?" Zidane asked. "I think you were hallucinating."

Quina shook her rapidly. "I-Is not true!" She protested. "I saw with own eyes!"

"But you were just running around... stabbing your fork in thin air." I said.

"Hmm! I smell something this way!" Quina shouted as she bowled us over.

"Hey, Quina! Geez..." Zidane muttered. "Crazy Qu..."

"You already know..." I added.

"Kwehh..." Choco got up and shook the dust off him.

"Quina! You stop!" We heard a familiar voice shout from behind us.

"Huh?"

"Kweh?"

It turned out to be another Qu wearing a chef's hat like Quina and a pair of blue overalls under a white apron.

"Quina!" He shouted as he ran outside.

"That was Quale!" I realized.

"Who?" Zidane asked.

"Quina's master from the marshlands." I told him. I remembered the last time we saw him.

* * *

(Flashback)

_"What's wrong, Vivi?" I asked._

_"Um... That man looks exactly like my grandpa." Vivi said, shocking me._

_"Your grandfather?" I said. "Your grandfather was a Qu?"_

_"Yeah... Maybe he knows my grandpa." He said. "I'm gonna go talk to him, Ron."_

_We both walked back to the Master Qu and Vivi was starting to examine his face._

_"What wrong? Something on my face?" Quale asked._

_"Um... Do you know a man named Quan?" Vivi asked._

_Quale gasped before quickly composing himself. "...I not know that bigot!" He muttered quickly, but Vivi and I weren't convinced, so Vivi asked him another question._

_"Grandpa Quan was a bit strange, but... How do you know him?"_

_"I-I no can answer." Quale stuttered as if he tried to get out of something._

_"Grandpa Quan looks exactly like you, Mr. Quale..." Vivi stated._

_"Of course. We from same tribe." Quale responded normally._

_"So you really do know him!" I shouted at him._

_"No!" Quale shouted back. "I not know this Quan!"_

_"Honestly...?" I said._

_"Honestly…." He answered._

_"Truthfully?"_

_"Truthfully."_

_"Did he do something to hurt you in anyway?" I quickly asked._

_"Yes, he…" Quale was about to answer but quickly caught on. "I know not this Quan, go away!"_

_I decided to end it there because it must've been pretty devastating for him. "That's too bad... Let's go, Vivi."_

_"Okay..." Vivi muttered as he took one final look at Quale before leaving behind me._

* * *

(End Flashback)

"Vivi's grandfather was a Qu!" He shouted.

"Yup, I got to see how he got here..." I said as I peeked outside seeing Quale and Quina, staring and talking to thin air. "What..."

* * *

(3rd POV)

Zidane, Choco and Ron couldn't see what the Qu's were seeing. It was another Qu. It wore some kind of green, mortarboard hat with a magenta shirt, gray pants and sandals.

"I finally here..." The new Qu stated, look out at the lake in front of him.

"Wh-Who you!" Quina asked. "You the one who show me illusion!"

The Qu turned around and shook his head. "I Quan... Is illusion only if you see illusion..." He stated. "You saw because you travel around world."

"Wh-What you mean!" Quina asked again.

"Is cheap trick!" Quale shouted, obviously mad.

Quina turned to her master. "Master! What you talk about!"

The enrage Qu pointed his finger at the new Qu. "He my former master! He run away and escape training!"

"I no run from training..." Quan stated. "It you who make mistake."

Quale gasped. "What!"

"To eat everything not true way of gourmand!" Quan stated. "Your student already start to realize!" He then turned to the female Qu. "Quina, what you saw you used imagination... Is your imagination you used to eat."

"I-I not know..." She shrugged. "But it taste like real food!"

"Is all good..." Quan said. "You travel around the world and gain imagination. People who no have imagination no taste until they actually eat!"

"Mmm!" Quale wondered.

"You use imagination, is possible to taste all food in world!" Quan stated. "It no matter if it story somebody else tell. Is possible to eat with your imagination!"

Quale calmed down.

"H-How did Master's master learn to do this...?" Quina asked Quan.

"Is because..."

That's when a small blur of blue ran past Zidane, Choco and Ron and stood with the Qus.

"Grandpa!" Vivi cried out to Quan. Apparently, he could see the Qu as well.

"Ah, Vivi!" Quan greeted the little black mage. "You... no grow much at all." He turned to Quina and Quale. "Is thanks to Vivi I learn about imagination... I teach Vivi, who not know nything about world outside. My imagination grow very big as I teach him!"

"Grandpa..." Vivi sighed.

"To eat same as to live..." Quan said, and then turned to Vivi. "Vivi, you understand? To see not only thing. To think and talk just as important. Life end when you die. But imagination share with others, live forever. My spirit almost gone. Is where my imagination end..."

Vivi shook his head. "No... Are you going away again, Grandpa?"

Quan patted him on the head. "No need be sad... Vivi, as long as you imagine, I by your side." He then faced the Qus once more. "Quina and Quale... Good luck..."

Quan then faded away into the winds.

* * *

(Ron's POV)

"M-MASTER!" Quale shouted to the sky.

Zidane and I then walked over to the Qus and Vivi, now feeling worried.

"Hey, who are you guys all talking to...?" Zidane asked.

"What?" Vivi said as he turned around.

Quale sighed and turned to his student. "Quina... I start over from beginning..."

And with that, he left the caves.

"Master..."

"Who were you talking to...?" I asked Quina.

"You no see, Ron?" Quina asked me.

"See what?" Zidane jumped in. "All we saw were you guys talking into space."

"I see... You still have long way to go, Zidane, Ron." Quina stated as she left the caves as well.

"What was that about?" I pondered.

"Yeah, hearing that from Quina of all people!" Zidane said to me. "Weird..."

Vivi laughed at us. "Never mind, Zidane. I'll tell you two about it some other time."

"Huh?" We both said.

"Let's get going! There are still so many things to understand!" Vivi exclaimed as he ran after Quina.

"Y-Yeah..." Zidane said, unsure of what just happened. I was in the same boat, so I could relate.

"KWWEEEHH!" Choco suddenly came out to the balcony and stared out at the lake.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Kweh! Kweh!" He pointed his beak down to the water and then pointed it at my pocket, prompting me to take out the Chocograph.

"It's in the water!" I asked.

"Kweh!" Choco nodded.

I peered down at the vast lake. It was like a giant ocean in my eyes and from this height, I wouldn't survive.

"Choco, we'll have to ride the mountains and then get inside the water to find the treasure." I told him.

Choco crouched down letting me on and then rose up.

"I'll get back to the airship and tell Erin to wait on you guys." Zidane said. "Good luck!"

"See ya!" I waved to him as he left. Then, I turned to Choco. "I'm ready, let's go!"

"Kweh!" Choco's first move was to hop to the left where a tree branch growing out of the mountain side. After assessing how steep the mountain was, he jumped again onto the mountain and started grind down on the mountain. "Kweeeehhh!"

"Don't grind too much." I told him. "Do some light jumping to take the pain away from your feet, before you start again, okay?"

"Kweh!" Choco started to follow my advice and started to do a light jump. At least we're not getting dropped anytime soon. I started to see the distance to the water getting smaller.

"Choco, jump into the water... NOW!" I said.

"Kweh!" Choco jumped inside the water and started to keep himself afloat.

"Alright, swim around and tell me if we are right under it." I told him next.

And Choco complied with my commands as he swam across the water. It was about a few minutes until I heard...

"KWEEHH!" He shouted.

"Alright, ready to go underwater?" I asked. He nodded. I took a few breaths to get myself ready. "Let's do it!"

I held my breath and closed my, just as Choco went for the dive.

Seeing underwater, I noticed it wasn't as deep as I thought, yet still deep for me to go in myself. We swam straight down by kicking down to push us down. I only hoped we find the treasure and quick before my air supply went out, and we'd have no chance.

Suddenly, there it was! Another worn out treasure test, weakened by the water and the time it's been in there. But one problem...

I tapped Choco to let him know, I needed air so he swam as fast as he could to the surface. Once there, I took a deep breath and started to regulate my breathing.

"Okay..." I gasped out. "We see it down there... it's just a matter of getting to it. But I might be holding you back this time, buddy..." I told him. I looked around for a place to rest and sure enough, I find a small spot of land enough for me to sit or stand on. "Take me over there to rest..."

He then swam over to the land and let me off.

"Okay, Choco... looks like you're going after this one alone." I said. "I can't hold my breath... long enough for us to reach the bottom."

"Kweh?" Choco wondered.

"I'll be fine, let me dry off a bit while you're in the water." I told him. "Just hurry up, we gotta get back."

"Kweh!" Choco nodded and then went right back into the water. It was a good thing either his ocean ability could allow him to breathe underwater, or could hold his breath longer than me.

Now onto getting myself dry... I'm not waiting on the Fire Shrine to dry my clothes...

"That's it!" I shouted to myself and stood up. "Got enough room for it, thankfully... let's see if it works, though..."

"Dragon..."

*SQUAWKK!*

I stopped myself short when I heard something squawking in the sky... I looked around and saw coming in from the far left side of the mountain, two green and red feather birds.

"They look like Phoenix, but smaller..." I noted.

*SQUAWKK!*

They ended up spotting me standing on the edge and swooped right in.

"Oh boy... with not enough room, I better wait for Choco to get out..." I said. "But first... Dragon Kick!"

Once they got close enough, I did a roundhouse kick that forced them to back off. But I also kept the spin, so I could dry off by the fire. Glad it help, as I felt the water evaporate as I did it.

Now the Garuda's charged up magic and then flapped their wings toward me, creating some kind of wind slash.

"Electric Blades!" I shouted. Now with the water off me, I could freely used my thunder based attack and then chop against the wind slash attacks. _'I have to hold by ground here... until Choco gets back!'_ I thought as I continued to keep the birds at bay...

* * *

(3rd POV)(Underwater)

After Ron gave him the go ahead, Choco started swimming for the treasure chest. He hoped he could get back in time, since his friend was now drenched in water and he could end up getting sick. The chocobo reached the chest and started to fiddle around with the lock. But it proved tough... usually he would dig for the chest and then Ron would rip the time-weakened lock off to open it.

That's when he got an idea... he moved away from the lock and then his feet started to glow. He then thrust his right foot and it broke the lock! Glad his plan worked, Choco opened the chest and was met with the white smoke again. But this time, instead of knocking him out to slumber-land... the smoke pulled him in and shut the chest!

* * *

(Chocobo's Dream World)

(Play Aloha de Chocobo)

The smoke cleared and Choco found now himself dragged back to the Chocobo's Dream World. And like the last time, he wasn't free-falling in space or was he upside down!

"Kweh!" Choco was grateful to land the correct way this time. "Kweh! Kweh!" But he still wondered where the Chocobo King was.

"I'm right behind you, young wanderer!"

Choco turned around to see the king sitting on his throne with the golden chocobo twirling around.

"Where's your companion, Choco?" The king asked.

"Kweehh, kweehhh!" Choco told him.

"So, the last gateway to the dream world was underwater..." The king understood. "Then, he'll see you in your final form as soon as you get back!"

"Kweh!" Choco cheered.

"Wanderer... We await your homecoming..." For the final time, the King waved his wings as tiny sparkles showered over Choco. While that happened, the golden chocobo suddenly became transparent and flew over into Choco's body. As the sparkle shower end seconds later, Choco finally, had the golden color on his body! "Choco, you now have the ability to fly the boundless sky! You can take off and land as you please. You now have all the abilities necessary to reach your homeland...!"

"Kweh!" Choco waved his golden wings in happiness. And in the midst of that, he start to float off the ground... he was flying! "Kweeehhh!" He started to flying around the small dream world in happiness.

"Now return to Gaia," The king said. "I know you have a journey to finish up, so take your time in getting to Chocobo's Paradise!"

"Kweh!" Choco nodded. Then, the light came once again, taking Choco away from the dream world.

* * *

(Ron's POV) (Outside Mountain Lake)

It was hard to keep going at those birds, now remember they were called Garudas. I was still stuck on a small spot of land facing against these birds, with only using the Thunder Blades to block and keep them at bay. But I was slowly losing power with it, and I even got pushed back against the mountain a few times because of their unpredictable assault.

"Choco... hope you get back..." I said as the Thunder Blades started to flicker out like a light bulb. "Oh damn..."

The Garudas saw their chances and got ready to charge magic. I crossed my arms ready to make a last ditch defense, holding on to some hope that I make it out alright.

That's when I saw a golden shine coming from the water. And then it blasted out some light that broke the Garudas' concentration.

"Thank you, God..." I said. And when the light faded out, I saw a golden chocobo flying towards me. And it wasn't just any old chocobo... "Choco!"

"Kweeehh!" He shouted as he came up to me.

"I knew it, you're flying!" I said. "Now you got your final form out, we can head back to the airship!"

*SQUAWWWKKK!*

But those Garudas weren't going to let up as they returned.

"As soon as we take care of the annoying birds!" I said.

"Kwehh!" Choco lowered himself down. "Kweh!"

"Alright, let's go!" I said as I got on his back.

"Kweehhh!" Choco then took off into the air, dodging the one of the Garuda's strikes.

"Whoo!" I shouted as we were now in the sky. "Okay, Choco you'll have to either outmaneuver these birds, or take them out because..."

"Kweh!" Choco turned around and stared down the Garudas.

"I guess this a best time than any to get used to your flying ability..."

"KWWEEEHHHH!" Choco interrupted by flapping his wings quickly until they started to glow.

"What're you doing...?" I gasped as saw something red come from under his wings.

"KWEEEHHH!" He then released, what couldn't believe, a meteor shower from his wings. The burning rocks were let loose striking down the edges of the Garudas' wings, making them unable to maneuver us.

"Alright, Choco!" I cheered for his new move. "Now how about finishing them off?"

"KWEEHHH!" Choco swooped down and gave them a one-two Choco Kick, pushing them into the water!

"Yes, two birds down!" I cheered. "And for your new move, Choco Meteor!"

"Kweh!" Choco cheered as well.

"Now let's get back to the others... in style!"

"Kweeh!" Choco nodded as he flew towards the direction of the airship.

* * *

(Minutes Later...)

We found the Hilda Garde III still docked near Treno. We flew down to the outside part where we saw Amarant leaning against the wall.

"Yo, Amarant!" I greeted.

When the red head looked up, I could see eyes bugging out through his hair, making snicker a bit.

"That bird... transformed again!" He shouted.

"Kweh!" Choco said.

"You heard the gold bird!" I said. "I say we're finally ready to take him to other shrines and Terra! Where's Zidane?"

"In the bridge..." He said and then sighed. "I'm starting to think that Chocobo can change into all the colors of the rainbow or something..."

I had another laugh about that. "It could've been possible if gold wasn't his last form. I'll see ya at the Fire Shrine..."

"Sure..." He nodded.

Once I went to the bridge, I noticed everyone else was there.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Kweh!" Choco added.

Once everyone turns around, Choco was met with a round of surprise in their eyes.

"Choco, you finally got the final form!" Vivi said, petting the golden chocobo.

"Simply marvelous!" Steiner stated.

"And great as well!" Lani added.

"I thought I'd never see it..." Freya smiled.

"That means Choco will be ready for the Earth Shrine!" Zidane said. "But first, let's get to the Lost Continent and drop off Ron, Amarant and Lani."

"I'm already setting the course!" Erin said. "Get ready for takeoff guys!"

She lifted off the ground and then headed straight for frozen continent.

* * *

(Hours later...)

We finally reach the volcano on the Lost Continent, which was the entrance to the Fire Shrine. When Amarant, Lani and I got ready, there was panic inside the engine room.

"We're going to overheat!" A crew member shouted.

"Just a little closer!" Zidane said.

"Zidane!" I told him. "The heat is going to kill the engine if we get any closer!"

Zidane nodded. "Okay... When we get closer to the volcano, you three head to the shrine's entrance."

"Right..." I said turning to Amarant and Lani. "Ready you two?"

"You know it!" Lani grinned.

Amarant groaned. "...Why do I have to go again?"

"Because we work so well together..." Lani said. "Now let's go!"

"Yeah man, we're close to the shrine's entrance!" I said running towards the entrance with Amarant and Lani behind me.

"Good luck!" We heard Zidane call after us.

(3rd POV)

"Alright, the next destination is...'protected behind a tornado.'" Zidane thought about the next shrine. "Pairing up Steiner and Quina seems like a bad idea... I think I'll ask Vivi and Freya to babysit Steiner."

* * *

(Another hour later...)

The airship had to return to the Forgotten Continent near a narrow canyon. But Erin found it hard to hold a place there, so Zidane got the team ready quickly and met up outside the airship.

"W-Wow, the wind is strong..." Vivi said, holding onto his hat and coat.

"It's the wind shrine, so it's protected by strong gusts..." Zidane said. "Be careful not to get blown away!"

"This will be tough to traverse without something to protect us from the heavy winds." Freya stated.

Steiner stood up to the winds and he wasn't being pushed around by them. "There is no need to worry! Freya, Master Vivi, just follow me."

"O-Okay..." Vivi said nervously. He stands behind the armor-heavy knight as does Freya.

"I don't feel the winds." The Burmecian Knight stated.

Steiner turned to Vivi. "See? There is nothing to fear!"

"Really?" Vivi starts to test out this lack of fear by stepping out from behind the lee side of Steiner. And because of that, the wind starts to pick him up and almost blows off of the ship!

"Aaah!"

"Vivi!" Freya quickly grabbed him with Steiner providing the cover, making it easy to bring Vivi down and back on the airship. "That was too close..."

"You guys better stick behind Steiner..." Zidane said. "Wearing that armor protects him from the winds."

"Let us move forward, Master Vivi!" Steiner stated.

"Are you well?" Freya asked.

"I'm okay... just shaken up a bit." Vivi nodded.

"Alright..." Steiner had the Wind Mirror in his hands. "Now let's move forward!"

Freya and Vivi moved closely behind Steiner as they walked off the airship and into the Wind Shrine's interior.

"Are they gonna be okay...?" Zidane pondered on the Wind Shrine team, and then he started to think about his current situation as he looked at the Earth Mirror in his hands. "But I'm with Quina and Choco. I should worry more about myself. We should check our equipment and see what blue magic Quina can use... and I guess with Choco's final form, he should have a great amount of power himself. 'My power is protected under the shaking ground,' huh...?"

He then walks inside as Erin takes the airship away from the Wind Shrine.

* * *

I'll stop it here... to tell you it's not going to be just the Earth Shrine and bits and pieces of the others... I'm doing all the Shrines! And if you seen the game, I really have to jazz it up!

Next time: First, we check out Dagger, Lovrina and Eiko in the Water Shrine. (Scene of the summoner girls walking down the halls of the shrine)

But as straightforward as it is, it's not without danger. (Scene of Lovrina dodging ice blocks)

Including the Guardian itself... (Scene of the girls starting down a large squid-like creature)

Next chapter: The Four Shrines: Water

Read and Review! Later!


	16. CH 46: The Four Shrines: Water

Duelist of Dawn: Hello, reader peoples! And look who I've brought today!

Dagger: Thanks for inviting me again!

Duelist of Dawn: No problem, heck this chapter features you in it. And since Lovrina and Eiko already took the time to visit the last two chapters wouldn't feel right leaving you out of the fun!

Dagger: Still, thanks again. I wonder how you will change this chapter and the next three chapters around.

Duelist of Dawn: Oh, I just got this idea during Father's Day! (Love ya, Dad BTW!) After dinner, I thought the normal shrine in FFIX was too short, even for games standards. Then again, two people apiece to a shrine, save your energy for the guardian. Anyway, I got it! Research where it all started for the four Guardians... as the four fiends in FFI! Also, reading about how some water places be it'll come to me and their own monsters as well. But like I said last chapter, I have to find some ways to jazz up the place!

Dagger: That is a brilliant idea! I have to admit, just showing a trap and the guardian, we could've done the whole four shrines together.

Duelist of Dawn: Exactly! You got book smarts and street smarts, I like that!

Dagger: (giggles) Thanks.

Duelist of Dawn: Now we thank all the good reviewers! Cyrus Truth, FF&STH, Azurekite4 and butcherthegirl (missed ya!) Thank you of the love in your reviews. Now, let's get on to the festivities by getting to the disclaimer.

Dagger: The Duelist of Dawn doesn't own Final Fantasy IX, or any music used in story. He owns his SI Ron and the OCs Lovrina Carol and Eclipse.

Duelist of Dawn: And now, without further ado, let's start the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 45**

**The Four Shrines: Water**

(A/N: Feels like I'm introducing Avatar: The Last Airbender, huh?)

* * *

The Water Shrine...

A beautiful place that was located inside of a whirlpool and the lands were untouched by the water itself! The shrine was a giant tree with the entrance at the base. It was surrounded by numerous flowers. As the airship got close enough Zidane, Lovrina, Eiko, and Dagger and Ron drop down onto the temple.

"Are you gonna be okay by yourselves?" Zidane asked.

"You're the one who suggested we split up." Dagger told him.

"Is there something wrong?" Lovrina asked.

"Don't you trust us?" Eiko jumped in. Ron shook his head at what Zidane started.

"It's not that I don't trust you..."

"Hmph! You just wanted to pair up with Dagger!" Eiko interrupted him.

"Dude, just chill." Ron said to Zidane. "They're going to be to fine. I feel sorry for whoever's in there. I mean, eidolons, ninja skills and white magic to heal them, the girls are gonna clean house!"

"Exactly!" Eiko shouted.

"You two better get going." Dagger told us. "We need to take all points simultaneously."

"You're right..." Ron replied.

"Where are you going next, and who are you going to drop off?" Lovrina asked.

"'My power is protected atop a fiery mountain.'" Ron recited the next mirror. "I'm going there next and I'll ask Lani and Amarant to help out."

"Alright, now, get going!" Eiko tried to shoo us away. "Don't make us ladies wait!"

Zidane gave Dagger the water mirror. "We'll be back to get you guys soon!"

"You be safe, too." Lovrina said giving Ron a quick kiss before both he and Zidane got back on the airship.

"Later!" Ron said as the airship left. Once gone, the girls looked down the path inside the tree.

"Well," Eiko stated. "Now that the men are gone, we can do all the girl talk we want!" She then ran inside the shrine.

"...Girl talk?" Dagger wondered.

"It's been awhile since any of us talked without the guys..." Lovrina stated. "Let's just catch up to her before she gets lost."

"Got it." Dagger replied as both of them ran in.

* * *

(Inside the Water Shrine) (Play Sunken Shrine from FFI)

The interior of the place was more like the ruins of a building in an ancient city. There were statues lining up to the next door way, showing the figure of a humanoid-cephalopod hybrid.

"Eww..." Eiko said. "What kind of beast looks like that?"

"Something not from this world perhaps?" Lovrina replied.

"Yeah, even though I've seen my share of water monsters and even squid-like ones, this one confuses me." Dagger spoke her mind.

"I'm guessing it could be our guardian of the shrine." The ninja/summoner stated.

"I hope it's not like that..." Eiko added.

"Well, let's not think about that and hurry inside and break the seal." Dagger said as she led the others down the path.

The next room now looked like the interior of a cavern, making the previous room something for show or hiding its true look. There was truly nothing much to see rather than a rickety bridge leading over a river.

"Now we're in a cave?" Dagger asked.

"It actually seems more appropriate for anything to live in here since there's a water source." Lovrina said.

"Besides, a Water Shrine needs Water!" Eiko added. "It wouldn't be a Water Shrine without it."

"Nor would it be a Water Shrine without any water inhabitants!"

The girls turned around in time to see four figures coming out of the river and blocked the path to the bridge. They so happened to be mermaids with blue skin, red bikini tops and necklaces and carried blue spears. But they had evil looks on their flawless faces that made the girls wary.

"Mermaids?" Eiko wondered.

"Wrong little girl..." One of the 'mermaids' spoke.

"We prefer the name 'Sea Witches'" The second of the witches followed.

"Okay, we got it." Lovrina said. "Now, let us pass we have a job to do here."

"We can tell..." The third Sea Witch proclaimed. "We can sense the Water Mirror on your person!"

Dagger clutched the mirror she had stashed away.

"Normally, we could just kill you and take the mirror now." The four one spoke up. "But, leave the mirror and leave this place now and we won't bother you."

"And if we say no?" Dagger asked defiantly.

The four Sea Witches smirked as if expecting that answer.

"Well then, time to die!" The first witch declared as the others jumped into action.

Lovrina reacted by throwing three black orbs that expelled the smoke enabling her, Eiko and Dagger to hide from the Sea Witches frontal assault as they dashed in. Of course, the added darkness made them slip up in their attacks, not knowing where the summoners are.

"Where did they go?" Sea Witch Three snarled.

"Get into the water; they won't stand a chance in our element." Sea Witch One said. The others followed her lead and went into the direction of the river. To them, they were able to jump in that direction and hit the water.

"Fell for it!" Lovrina smirked.

From the water, the Sea Witches saw the ninja hold up an open scroll with her right hand and place the two fingers of her left hand in the middle of the scroll.

"Lightning Scroll!"

She swiftly pointed at the river and the scroll expended lightning following her fingers. The evil mermaids screamed at being shocked inside the water and soon enough they floated lifelessly down the river.

"Where did you get one of those?" Dagger asked Lovrina.

"It's an interesting story, but I'll shorten it for you since we are short on time." The elder summoner replied. "Not only I'm skilled at creating such techniques with chakra, I can also make scrolls to absorb and seal various elements. Sometimes the natural disasters can be a little help, so anytime they struck I sealed some in scrolls."

"And of course, she gets sleepy every time she does it." Eiko added. "So I end up having to drag her to bed afterwards."

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Lovrina asked her little sister.

"'That bad?'" Eiko argued. "You're heavy for someone my size!"

"Why didn't call for help those other times?" Lovrina asked amusedly.

"You know well, why! I'm the only one around at the time!" Eiko replied. "Besides, you're the one who decides to do that in the first place!"

"No need to get angry, little pixie."

"Stop calling me that!"

Dagger started laugh at the sister's conversation.

"Don't you laugh, either," Eiko pointed at her. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry..." The teen summoner said, trying to escape her giggle fit. "It's just... seeing you two fight like... really makes you look like family."

"And how's that funny?"

"I've never really seen the two of you talk like that to each other." Dagger smiled.

The Carol sisters thought about that for the moment before smiling back.

"She is right..." Lovrina said. "Even though we haven't been reminiscing much on our past..."

"And we do have a cousin, remember?" Eiko asked as she turned to Dagger. "We can tell you a lot of stories about our tribes, since we didn't get much of a chance earlier."

"I think that'll be great." Dagger nodded. "Especially since you said we'd be doing some 'girl talk.'"

"And I can at least tell you some embarrassing stories of Eiko..." Lovrina added.

"You wouldn't dare!" Eiko growled making the other two summoners laughed as they headed across the bridge and deeper into the shrine.

* * *

The next room led to room filled with empty treasure chests. Eiko was kind of disappointed.

"Aw, we could've gotten something good to help us!" She whined.

"It's okay Eiko," Dagger said. "We're not here for anything else other than to use the mirror." She then had a thought. "But it does seem strange... What would the inhabitants of this shrine use any of the things they found for?"

"I wonder that, too..." Lovrina pondered. "I'm not saying they're not smart enough for whatever's in there, but I think they'd have less time for them."

"That's true..."

"So the Mirror's here!"

The girls heard another voice in the next room.

"Who's that?" Eiko whispered.

"I don't know..." Lovrina replied. "Let's get closer to the door..."

The girls silently strode towards the door to the next room, and hid next to the walls to further eavesdrop on the conversation.

"YES, YOU'LL HAVE TO GUARD THIS ROOM FROM THE INTRUDERS." The next voice said. The strange thing about this next voice is that it sounded like it came from the entire place. It sent shivers down the girls' spines in a very frightening way...

"It won't be too tough, master..." The first voice said. "I'm in my element; you are in your element..."

"THERE IS STRENGTH IN NUMBERS, FOOL!" The 'master' bellowed. "YOU MAY HAVE THE ELEMENT OF WATER ON YOUR SIDE, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE THE ENTIRE DOMAIN! ASIDE FROM THAT, ECLISPE HAS WARNED ME THAT A BLACK MAGE AND THREE FEMALES OF THE FORGOTTEN RACE ARE AMONG THEIR RANKS!"

The first voice gasped. "You mean..."

"YES, DO NOT FAIL ME..."

A slithering sound was made that quickly faded out meaning that the 'master' had left the next room.

"Sound like Eclipse has been busy, informing the Guardians of our arrival." Lovrina said.

"And he knows about our skills if the 'forgotten race' is who I think it meant..." Dagger added.

"But it looks like we can't escape the fact that these guys may have something to counter everything we have." Eiko said.

"Then, let's stop worrying and move on and take out these monsters!" Lovrina said.

"And we'll have to use the eidolons after all." Dagger nodded.

"Uh-huh..." Eiko added.

* * *

The next room was very spacious and had a giant shallow pool inside as well to boot. The girls looked around for any signs of the two monsters that were talking in this room.

"Where'd they go!" Eiko shouted.

"Shh... quiet!" Lovrina said quickly, looking around the room.

"What is it?" Dagger asked.

"We are not alone..." The kunoichi whispered. "One of them is still here... but where...?"

Eiko looked around and noticed a large dark spot in the water. A shadow of something... "Huh?" She then looked upwards, gasped and pointed to the ceiling. "Up there!"

A roar came from the direction Eiko was pointing at, letting Lovrina grab her and Dagger in time to leap out of the way as a massive form hit the water, sending the girls wave riding to the stairs they came down from.

"What was that!" Dagger asked, spitting out the water that got out of her mouth.

Once Lovrina turned around, she widened her eyes at the form. It was another monster, a giant turtle-like creature. It was completely blue from its shell and its body, and its limbs were as long as human's would be if they were as huge as he was. Also the head was also not a turtle's head showing a bald man's face with sharp teeth in the mouth.

"So it happens to be the three females of the forgotten tribe..." The blue monster said. "A pleasure it is to wipe out the last of the race!"

"Who the heck are you!" Eiko yelled.

"You haven't heard of me?" The monster growled. "Of course, since I fell out of power... I was once called the Drowned King in the past..."

Lovrina gasped. "You're Cagnazzo!"

"You mean one of the four Archfiends?" Dagger gasped.

"So, I am remembered..." Cagnazzo stated. "At least I'm still notorious in Gaia."

"Who's this Cagnazzo guy?" Eiko still wanted to know.

"Cagnazzo's a terrible fiend that once killed a king and had the forces of that kingdom to kill some of our ancestors in the past." Lovrina said. "Luckily, the sole survivor was able to revive the Summoner Clan." She then drew her sword. "But why's it here?"

"I was revived to serve as last defense to the Guardian of this shrine." Cagnazzo replied. "As happy as I am to be revived, I'm bound by this shrine now."

"You mean you can't escape?" Eiko asked.

"That's right, little girl." The turtle-like creature answered. "But now, I can forget about that..." He showed off a sharp grin. "Since, I can finally kill of the summoners in one blow! A feat was supposed to be rightfully my accomplishment in the first place!"

(Play the Deep End from Kingdom Hearts)

"Well, it won't happen!" Lovrina shouted taking numerous shuriken and throwing them at the archfiend.

"Prepare to die!" Cagnazzo replied withdrew into his shell and started to spin rapidly, blocking the ninja weapons. The spinning shell also served to build up the water around it, making a Water Tornado.

"Dagger, summon Ramuh!" Eiko shouted.

"I can't he'll zap us too!" She replied. "But I'll try something else!"

"I'll give you some cover!" Lovrina said. She starts to run towards the tornado and effectively runs upward and springs off into the air. She places a tag on a kunai and drops in the eye of the storm. In a single hand sign...

*KABOOM!*

An explosion rang from inside the tornado, but it showed no signs of slowing.

"Dagger, quick!"

"_Binding magic, crush my foes with your power! Rise, Atomos!"_

The ground shakes as something rises from the water. The demon gate rose up, though not as big before when Brahne used it to ransack Lindblum. All the while, it was still powerful and Cagnazzo could sense it from inside its shell.

"_Gravity Force!"_

The eidolon then shoots out a massive orb of black energy over the former drowned king, and then sucked it right inside it and stopping the water tornado. The gravity energy then imploded on itself, dropping the beast into the water.

"Nice trick... let me show you mine!" Caganazzo said. "Silence!"

A white smoke expelled from the shell and hit Dagger head on. Dagger tried to give Atomos another command, but her voice was gone!

"Esuna!" Eiko casts her magic on Dagger, breaking the teen summoner's silence.

"Thanks, Eiko!" Dagger nodded.

"Ninja Art: Earth Trap!" Lovrina did her hand signs and slammed her hand to the ground underwater. A second later, the ground created four spires that locked the giant turtle shell in place. The monster then popped out of his shell.

"Clever little thing, aren't you?" He growled.

"You're the one hiding in your shell!" Eiko shouted.

"Fine, here's a taste of other powers I can do! Blizzara Wave!"

The water archfiend inhaled and blew an icy wind littered with hailstones at the girls, sending them into the shallow waters. It even froze the spires that were holding it!

"Time to free myself..." Cagnazzo stated as he hid into his shell again.

"Atomos, hit him again before he frees himself!"

Dagger quickly got up and commanded the gravity eidolon to create a quick gravity orb to stop the spinning.

"It's not that easy!"

The archfiend started to glow blue, causing the shallow water to recede to the other side. But it was now forming into a giant tidal wave.

"Now get ready for a thrashing!"

Eiko quickly focused her thoughts on a summoning before the tidal wave came and crashed into her, Lovrina and Dagger.

"_Power of Gaia, protect yourself with your earth! From the full moon, come Fenrir!"_

Appearing from the ground was the earth eidolon Fenrir.

"Wave Crash!"

"Terrestrial Rage!"

As Cagnazzo roared sending the wave towards the girls, Fenrir howled raising the titan's head. The girls and Fenrir quickly ran behind it, letting the wave crash into the titan head and around it. But Atomos wasn't lucky as the wave washed over him, dismissing him from battle.

"That could've been us!" Dagger said.

"Yet we can have the upper hand now, since Cagnazzo can't see us now!" Lovrina added.

"Fenrir, when the wave's done, strike back..." Eiko whispered. The wolf nodded.

After the wave, Cagnazzo came out of his shell again.

"Now who's hiding?" He laughed. "But unlike your stone statue, my shell is a defense that can't be broken! Blizzaga Wave!"

The water archfiend created the icy wind again, but this time accompanied with giant icicles that pierced the titan, cracking it in the winds. Then, he quickly noticed that the room was completely empty.

"WHAT!"

*AWOOO!*

But his surprise was quickly made into larger one seeing Fenrir jump out and clawed him right the face.

"You stupid wolf!"

He couldn't retaliate quick enough as he saw Fenrir come again and was forced to withdraw into his shell again.

"Now you can't hurt me!" He chuckled.

"Wanna bet!" He heard Eiko's voice. "Fenrir, Millennium Decay!"

*AWOOOO!*

Howling, the wolf transformed himself into five wind blasts, all shaped like the head of Fenrir that charged at the shell. They quickly spread out into separate directions, and bombarded the water archfiend from inside the shell.

"AAHHH!"

"Good idea!" Lovrina said as she threw some shurikens and did some hand signs. "Ninja Art: Shadow Shuriken!"

She then came out of nowhere and summoned a storm of shuriken that pelted the monster's inside, killing the beast as the pain became unbearable.

(End music)

"WHY!"

Cagnazzo then melted into water, filling up the shallow waters a little.

"I thought the four archfiends were dead." Lovrina said. "It makes things more complicated now."

"Especially since we have more to worry about now..." Dagger added.

"But first things first... we need to heal ourselves before we face whatever's waiting for us." Eiko said.

"Cura!"

Dagger and Eiko sent out a healing wave that healed all three of them.

"Now that's better." Eiko said.

Lovrina nodded. "Now let's press on..."

* * *

The next room led to a hallway similar to the entrance, giving it the underwater city feeling again. They were walking down the path for a long period of time.

"This place is creepy..." Dagger said, looking at the walls. "First, it's a cavern, now it's a well-made place."

"And it's too quiet..." Lovrina added. "I thought that monster who was speaking to Cagnazzo would show up by now..."

Eiko smirked. "He probably got scared of us and ran away, after how we beat that giant turtle. Him and whoever monsters he had left are probably gone by now!"

"I hope so..." Dagger said worriedly.

"Aaargh!" Eiko groaned. "I hate it when you fret like that! That's why I always worry about you!"

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Dagger asked back.

Lovrina was about to ask the same thing until Eiko said, "Oh, nothing. I just have a lot of things on my mind..."

"It's okay," Lovrina spoke. "After having to use up more power than we had to, I'd worry too."

Dagger could agree with her. They thought the only thing they had to worry about was this Chaos Guardian and could save their energy fighting whoever it was. Even though they healed themselves physically, they had to some out make whatever powers they had left count. As she leaned against the wall, she looked up at the ceiling and saw an ice block falling and it was heading straight for Eiko! "Look out!"

Dagger dive-tackles Eiko so she doesn't get crushed by the large chunk of ice as it falls to the ground in pieces.

Eiko gasps. "W-What the-"

Lovrina then realizes. "It's a trap! Be careful..."

Eiko sees another one and dodges. "Aaah!"

"Let's go, you two!" Dagger says as they run down the hallway dodging the ice blocks and jump into the next room safely.

The girls started breathing heavily.

"Too close..." Eiko said. "Thanks for back there, Dagger."

"You're welcome..." She replied.

"Girls, I found the placement for the mirror!" Lovrina said.

Dagger and Eiko looked around at the current room. It was another large room with an altar surrounded by water. And inside the altar was an indentation of a mirror to be placed.

"Dagger, go ahead!" Eiko said.

"Alright..." Dagger pulled out the Water Mirror. "Now let's put the mirror..."

"SO, YOU'VE COME!" A giant voice shouted.

(Play Heresy from Final Fantasy VIII) (A/N: Looking at the Water Guardian in comparison to NORG from FF8, this music screams at me!)

"What's going on!" Eiko said, looking around the room.

"Dagger, get out of there!" Lovrina shouted.

As the teen summoner ran, a giant tentacle lashed out at her making her dive towards her group.

"Are you okay?" Eiko asked.

"Yeah..." Dagger panted. "But what was..."

"It must've been the Water Chaos Guardian!" Lovrina realized.

"Oh yeah, Eclipse was talking about that!" Eiko remembered.

"I'M SURPRISED THAT YOU'VE MET ECLIPSE AND LIVED!"

Rising from out of the water was a giant human-cephalopod monster. It had two tentacles serving as its arms and six tentacles as their feet. A strange form of chain mail covered its form making it seem like a samurai outfit without the helmet. Out of the shoulder blades were two more tentacles, but having mouths in them. And the face resembles that of a mutated fish.

"We know you know about us!" Eiko shouted.

"HMM, I THOUGHT THERE WERE 12 OF YOUR PARTY TO SERVE ON A PLATTER!" The monster stated.

"No, it's just us three!" Lovrina replied. "Now stand aside so we can unlock the seal! We don't have all day!"

The monster let out a bellowing laugh. "YOU'RE CONQUERING THE FOUR SHRINES AT ONCE! BAH! YOU HAD A BETTER CHANCE OF BRINGING ALL OF YOU HERE TO DEAL WITH ME!"

"We've defeated Cagnazzo, and can you defeat as well!" Dagger said.

The monster let out another laugh. "THE SMALL GUPPY TALKS BIG! BUT THEN YOU SUMMONERS HAVE THE EIDOLONS ON YOUR SIDE! LET'S SEE IF THEY CAN STAND TO THE MIGHT OF A CHAOS GUARDIAN WHO CONTROLS THE WATER TO HIS WILL. YOU GIRLS STAND NO CHANCE AGAINST THE MIGHT OF THE KRAKEN!"

(Play Destiny's Force from Kingdom Hearts)

"I WILL ENJOY THIS!"

The Kraken started to swing its leg tentacles out like whips, putting the girls on the defensive.

"Haste!"

"Clone Jutsu!"

Quick to the draw, Eiko casts her white magic on Lovrina who was able make some copies of herself and her katana, and used them to swat the tentacles away in a team defense and agility. She even tried to cut at them in the process, but the skin was tough to cut.

"You two should summon your eidolons quick!" She called out.

Dagger and Eiko nodded as their focused minds...

"_Power of thunder, grant me the wisdom of sages! Appear now, Ramuh!"_

A massive gray cloud was created over their heads, and descending from it was the old man of thunder, Ramuh. Then, Eiko placed a Moonstone into her flute and started chant.

"_Spirit of defense! I call upon your shield! Help us, Carbuncle!"_

As Eiko played a tune, the moonstone floated in mid-air and opened up a portal with light shooting out. The light formed around the moonstone and created the green fox that held the moonstone on her forehead.

Seeing the two eidolons behind her, one of Lovrina's clones pulls out something and throws it at Kraken's eyes before moving away.

"AGGH! WHAT IS THIS!" The water guardian shouted.

"Ramuh, now!" Dagger called out.

The thunder eidolon nodded as he charged his staff.

"_Judgment Bolt!"_

Throwing his staff near the water guardian, Ramuh summoned lightning shot out from the sky and struck the staff, causing a dome of thunder magic to spread around staff's area.

"Carbuncle, now!"

"_Pearl Light!"_

The moonstone shined over Eiko, Dagger and Lovrina, creating a giant shield that blocked part of the thunder magic heading for them. Unfortunately, the Kraken was left flailing around like a fish out of water, leaving him singed.

"It was a good thing I thought of using Carbuncle to protect us..." Eiko smiled.

"Luckily, the room is not entirely water." Dagger added. "Even though it's mostly water around the altar..."

"BUT YOU'LL FIND I'M NOT EASILY SUBDUED!"

From the shocking storm, the Kraken shot off ink from the tentacles and sprayed them at Ramuh and Carbuncle, blinding their faces. The storm and the barrier both went away as the eidolons' concentration were broken.

"WATERGA!"

Then, using its magic, the water guardian enveloped itself with the water in a massive quantity, once done the scorch and burn marks were gone!

"He healed himself!" Lovrina shouted.

"YES! BUT IT WON'T WORK FOR YOU! WATER-GUN!"

From the tentacles came sharp blasts of water that shot off at amazing speed. Lovrina quickly moved the girls away due to the Haste spell still active on her. But the eidolons weren't so lucky for once they were shot, they hit the water which dismissed them.

"Darn, he just easily beat them with one blast!" Eiko shouted. "We need more backup!"

"Already on it!" Lovrina shouted as she bit her thumb and went into a string of hand signs.

"_Priestess of the healing arts! I need your aid! Come, Asura!"_

Outside a puff of smoke was made, releasing the three-faced eidolon.

"_My lady..."_ Asura greeted, but when she saw Kraken, she immediately switched from her calm expression to her angry one. _"Never thought you'd come back here... Kraken!"_

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE SURPRISED!" Kraken gloated. "I AND THE OTHER CHAOS GUARDIANS ARE POWERFUL BEYOND DEATH! NOW SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE WATERS!"

The entire water supply of the room suddenly started to glow dark blue and started to churn like the ocean during a storm.

"_I should have known..._" Asura said as she focused her magic. "Shell!"

Extending her arms, the three-faced eidolon erected a spherical barrier around the summoners and herself as the water shot off massive geysers that bounced them around.

"Eiko, we should hurry and summon someone else!" Dagger said, getting an uneasy feeling.

"I can't use Phoenix, Kraken would demolish her," Eiko replied. "I only got Fenrir left, and he's tired from battling Cagnazzo."

"I guess, it's just me..." The teen summoner said. _'But who could stop this? Ifrit would get hurt, Leviathan would only help Kraken... wait, if I can stop the water, it could cut off Kraken's battle!'_ With her plan set, she focused her mind...

"_Queen of ice, avert the enemy with your grace! Come forward, Shiva!"_

The blue portal with snow flurries opened from the cave's ceiling, letting out the icy blue eidolon.

"Shiva, freeze the water!" Dagger told her.

"YOU WILL NOT!" Kraken diverted his attention towards the ice eidolon and made the geysers follow her. But to his frustration, Shiva was dodging them or freezing them with a single punch before moving away from them when the water pressure broke the ice.

Asura saw her chance to unsheathe her sword and...

*SHICK!* *SHICK!*

"GGRRRAAGGHHH!"

With two slashes of the sword, Lovrina's eidolon cut off the tentacles off the Kraken's shoulders, leaving it writhing in pain and taking his concentration off the water, stopping the geysers!

"Now's our chance!" Lovrina said. "He can't use water as a gun or spew his ink!"

"Float!" Eiko casted a bit of white magic on the Chaos Guardian, making him lift off the water.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He said as he floated somewhat off the water.

"Shiva, go!" Dagger commanded.

The ice eidolon nodded as she gathered a white orb in her palms and then thrust them towards the water, making it as hard as unbreakable from the very bottom up. And it showed once Eiko dispelled the Float magic, making it drop.

"NO! MY WATER!" Kraken shouted as he kept trying to slam the ice with his tentacles.

"Now we finish this!" Dagger shouted.

Asura and Shiva gathered and combine their energies together in the former's sword.

"_Diamond Dust!"_

"_Queen's Aegis!"_

Shiva first built up more ice around the Kraken, making him immobile at the moment. Then, Asura's three faces all awakened and directed their eyesight at the frozen guardian. The sword lifted up over her head by an unknown force and then pierced itself straight through the heart of the beast. And then, Shiva raised her right hand lazily...

*CLICK!*

With a snap of her fingers, every part of the ice shatters that emptied the pool around the altar. Its many shards pierce into the Kraken, far too much for even the Chaos Guardian...

"DEATH... IS ONLY... THE BEGINNING..."

The final words of the Kraken before he melted into water, refilling the pool...

(End music)

And the first thing, the girls did was sit on the wet floor and let out sigh of relief before dismissing their eidolons.

"Never thought water would give us so much trouble..." Dagger said.

"Apparently, it can cause a lot of trouble." Eiko replied. "Otherwise that big octopus would have been nice to us and let us place the mirror on the altar without a fight."

"At least, we can say our part in this is done." Lovrina added. "All we need now is to place the mirror on the altar."

"I'll get to it." Dagger said as she got up and pulled out the mirror, surprisingly still intact after all its possessor had been through. She walked inside the altar and placed the mirror into the indentation. Once set the light inside the altar reflected off mirror and back upwards. "All done!"

"Good let's get back outside and wait for the others!" Eiko said as all three summoners left the altar and made their way back to the entrance.

"Just think... if Kraken was tough in his own element," Lovrina spoke. "Who knows what the others are facing in the other three shrines..."

"And all we know is that Ron, Lani and Amarant are in the fire shrine right now." Dagger said. "I wonder if each of the other three members of the archfiends is accompanying the Chaos Guardians of their shrine."

"Maybe... and I hope the others can take down theirs easier than we had trouble in here." The youngest summoner added.

"They'll succeed." The eldest replied. "We know how powerful each and every one of them is..."

"And we know everyone will come back alive..." Dagger concluded.

* * *

If you were planning on the big time eidolons, I'll save them for Terra and the final story. Anyway, sorry for the delay! I had the motivation, but haven't had much to eat over the weekend so I could only do bits and pieces at a time. Also, I hope you liked the addition, because I'll say this for the final time, the game made it too short and easy to deal with.

Next Time: We now looked to Ron, Lani and Amarant exploring the Fire Shrine. (Scene of the three man party traversing the shrine)

And if you were in their shoes, you'd hate being in this place! (Scene of Bombs attacking)

And the Guardian is nothing to laugh about either... (Scene of a giant snake-like monster with six swords)

Next Chapter: The Four Shrines: Fire

Please Rate and Review! Later!


	17. CH 47: The Four Shrines: Fire

Duelist of Dawn: Aha! I made it! Take that computer crashing monkeys!

Machina: They were a pain in the butt, huh boss?

Duelist of Dawn: You already know! But with your guns and my cards, they couldn't take us!

Machina: I remember seeing the looks on the bad guys' faces when they saw you can use powers with a deck of cards!

Duelist of Dawn: You name it! The traditional playing cards, trading cards of Yu-Gi-Oh! That game Lord of Vermillion II, glad I picked up some of those! Even that old show, Cardcaptors!

Machina: Namesake does you proud!

Duelist of Dawn: Hey, I needed my own weapon against the outside world. Look at Cyrus Truth, he has a freaking scythe!

Machina: I heard he ended up in the world of FFIX.

Duelist of Dawn: I read his story, but he'll be fine after hearing about his alchemist skills! Anyway, time to thank some folks! Dreylen, Azurekite4, FF and STH, butcherthegirl, Solark and Holy Blader, thanks for the read! Machina, give the Disclaimer!

Machina: The Duelist of Dawn doesn't own Final Fantasy IX, or any music used in story. He owns his SI Ron and the OCs Lovrina Carol and Eclipse.

Duelist of Dawn: And now, without further ado, let's start the chapter!

**Chapter 47**

**The Four Shrines: Fire**

* * *

The Fire Shrine...

The place was a walking nightmare to people who could not stand the heat or live in hot lava, as the shrine was located inside of a volcano! Surprisingly, the shrine stayed intact despite being made of solid stone and hollow out like a cavern. Yet, an airship could not stand the heat as it got closer and closer to the volcano's mouth.

When Amarant, Lani and I got ready, there was panic inside the engine room.

"We're going to overheat!" A crewmember shouted.

"Just a little closer!" Zidane said.

"Zidane!" I told him. "The heat is going to kill the engine if we get any closer!"

Zidane nodded. "Okay... When we get closer to the volcano, you three head to the shrine's entrance."

"Right..." I said turning to Amarant and Lani. "Ready you two?"

"You know it!" Lani grinned.

Amarant groaned. "...Why do I have to go again?"

"Because we work so well together..." Lani said. "Now let's go!"

"Yeah man, we're close to the shrine's entrance!" I said running towards the entrance with Amarant and Lani behind me.

"Good luck!" We heard Zidane call after us.

Lani, Amarant and I ran out of the engine room and then to the outer deck to look at the volcano.

"Where's the opening?" I pondered.

"There!" Lani pointed to a hollowed out stone cavern.

"So we're going to jump?" Amarant asked. "No problem..."

"Make sure you don't miss!" I joked.

Amarant shook his head, jumped off the airship, and landed at the entrance.

"After you, Lani." I offered.

"Still the gentleman..." She said as she jumped off and landed next to Amarant.

"My turn..." I said as I jumped off and landed next to my team. "Alright, I got the Fire Mirror, so let's get this over with, cause I know both of you don't wanna sweat to death." I walked inside the cavern.

"I know that's right..." Lani said, following me.

"I just hope we get it done." Amarant added.

* * *

(Inside the Fire Shrine)(Play Find Your Way from Final Fantasy VIII)

Once inside the cavern, I expected the shrine to be different from the outside as we saw it as a ruin of a building. There were statues lining up to the next door way, showing the figure with the body of a woman, but from the torso down was snake like.

"A snake woman?" Amarant said. "That's our competition?"

"If you're referring to the guardian of this place, yup." I said. "And from the looks of it, this guardian's a Lamia."

"Wait, do you know about these guys?" Lani asked.

"If she's what I think she is it this book I read in Daguerro, then yeah." I replied. "It's a good thing I did all that reading!" I chuckled.

"Then you should spill about what we're up against..." Amarant said. "We got time since Zidane's gotta drop off his group and the others at the last two shrines."

"I read a book about the four fiends that used to overrun the world." I explained. "It happen when more than 2000 years ago, a man named Garland found a time warp and met the four fiends; Kraken, Tiamat, Marilith and Lich. They made a pact where Garland would be reborn whenever he died and the four fiends would come to the future and take parts of various locations to claim their status, took the four elemental crystals and created a time loop with them. And that was 400 years before the Warriors of Light broke the time loop."

"So from the sound of it, we're not dealing with Kraken." Lani said. "Sounds like a water guy to me."

"We're gonna be fighting Marilith." I said. "And if she can swim in lava, she's got a bigger advantage than by being in her element of fire."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Amarant shrugged.

"You wanted to know..."

"Let's just get down there, and beat this chick before we can rest." Lani said. "I don't wanna stay in hot place for long."

* * *

Once we took the next set of stairs down, we saw that it left the 'ruins' look and took us to a cavern filled with lava. It was also slightly dark with only some sunlight getting into the place enough for people to see inside... Good thing, we can see the path in front of us, otherwise we would be melted butter. Thankfully, the clothes Amarant, Lani and I wore some clothing appropriate for the occasion yet we can feel the heat coming from lava and it was hotter than hottest day I have experienced so far.

"Few steps into the place and already the heat's bothering me..." I said wiping my head of the sweat that appeared.

"It makes me wonder why you paired us up." Amarant said. "I thought you'd want to be with your girl."

"I did, but we need to divide and conquer to do this job, plus Eiko beat us to the punch on getting Lovrina and Dagger for the first shrine." I admitted.

"So I guess you chose the next big thing, huh?" Lani asked, nudging me with her elbow.

"Since you guys have been working together so well, I thought it'll help out with anyone. And then I volunteered for the Fire Shrine and your names popped up."

"Wonderful..." The red-haired warrior muttered. "Let's just move forward already..."

"Heck, I wished I brought something to hold water." Lani added.

Then, we saw the lava started to bubble more like an overflowing pot with water. Bursting out of the lava were three flaming balls; but they were not just any balls...

"Oh no, not the bombs..." I groaned.

"Yeah, I had a few run-ins with these guys, too." Lani said, she then did a double take on them. "Yet, these guys are small fry compared to the big ones I've seen in Alexandria's cannon fodder."

"That is true..."

"Then let's kill them before they blow up..." Amarant suggested.

"And I got just the thing!" The axe-wielder conjured up some magic. "Water!"

The bombs were surrounded by Lani's magic, letting a giant orb of water surround the three flaming bombs that looked on in fright. Then all of a sudden, the water evaporated before it could fully take effect!

"What... how could that happen!" Lani shrieked.

"Yeah, water puts out fire." I said, equally as confused.

"It's this place..." Amarant said. "There's too much heat in the room, water evaporates before it reaches anything."

"Then, we got no choice but to fight them and break them down before they grow and explode!" I said.

"At least, it'll be easy." Lani grinned, grabbing her axe. "We're so tough; they'll die in one strike!"

We tested that that theory as the bombs created a joint fire magic attack that we took cover by ducking, due to the lack of room. After it died down, I smashed one of them in the face, and sure enough, the flames died down revealing a small boulder that crumbled into black dust.

Lani and Amarant followed suit after a well-placed axe chop and claw slice, crumbing the bomb to dust.

"See, I told ya!" Lani grinned.

"Hey it was that easy..." I said, wiping my hands of the dust.

"Lightweights, I bet tougher enemies are further inside." Amarant said. "So, we'd better get move on before..."

More of those bombs interrupted us, and by more, I mean numerous amounts since they kept flying out of the lava pools.

"Holy shit..." I whispered, seeing about 30 of these bombs present in the room.

"I should have known... it's a spawning site for these things." Amarant said on high alert.

"So they're just going to keep on coming?" Lani shouted. "Damn!"

The bombs started to charge up magic.

"Get them quick!" I shouted.

We all started to knock out the nearest ones; I was only able to punch out two of the bombs at a time, but thanks to Lani and Amarant's weapons, they could sweep them out in more numbers. Unfortunately, we were not quick enough as the five remaining grew out more and shot flames at us, pushing us back.

"Burns..." I groaned. "Never thought I feel them again..."

"At least we're not beaten yet..." Lani said.

"Good..." Amarant got up. "Cause I'm in the mood for a little demolition..." He grabbed something in his pocket. "When I say go, start killing them with a big strike."

"Got it..." Lani and I nodded.

Seeing our kneeling forms, the bombs decided to charge at us with flaming auras.

"Now!"

Amarant threw out his fist, releasing small coins at the bombs with incredible speed! Lani quickly realized what kind of coins he threw...

"Gil?" She gasped as the coins stung the eyes of the bombs, making them scream in pain.

"Lani, focus!" I said. "Swing your axe on the blunt side!"

"What for?" She asked.

"Trust me..." I charged up my arms. "Electric Blades!" My arms became charged with electricity and became blades, "Lani, do it!"

Lani swung her axe as I jumped and let it hit my feet launching me near the bombs. Then, I used the speed and spun around with my blades outward to cut the bombs sideways, causing them to die out and crumble. Once I landed, the blades vanished.

"I never want to see another bomb again…" I groaned. "Cause that was too scary..."

"I hear ya..." Lani said, leaning on her axe. "I'm not willing to experience an explosion at close range."

"I lived through one," I replied. "But that's only because it was aiming at the airship more than its occupants; that's when Dagger left with us."

"So I'm guessing you weren't apart of her kidnapping..." Amarant said.

"No, Vivi and I were enjoying the show Zidane's group, Tantalus, were putting on until we got chased by two stupid knights and throw into this adventure." I said. "But it wasn't a total loss at least, got to meet up with some good people."

"Us?" Lani asked.

"Sure, I willing to overlook that you tried to chop my head off at Fossil Roo." I shrugged. "And Amarant's opening up with less sarcastic comments and stopped being a damn loner."

"Watch it..." He flexed his claws threateningly.

"It was a joke man, lighten up!" I said, putting my hands up defensively.

"Okay, boys..." Lani interrupted. "Time to go, before we have to play 'bomb squad' again."

"Good idea..."

* * *

The next room was no different as the last, but at least it had more room to walk around, without much lava. I think it accounted for the treasure chests that were empty.

"We could've scored some goods!" Lani said, kicking one of the chests.

"It is bad that we couldn't find anything to help us out." Amarant said. "It could add on to the items we have in stock."

"Oh well, at least we don't have to fight anywhere in here because of nobody being here." I shrugged.

"_RRRAAGGGHH!"_

"I stand corrected..." I said as I looked up. Flying down from the ceiling and landing in front of us was a giant dragon-like creature. But it was stranger than dragon I've seen, even stranger than the Red and Sliver Dragons Kuja was running around with in Mount Gulug. It had five heads on its pinkish body and each of them had no eyes but opened up like flower petals. A Worm Hydra.

"What hell is that?" Amarant said.

"Got me," Lani said. "If it's a dragon, it's a really weird looking one... more like a hydra with all those heads."

The dragon decided to interrupt our talk by using the middle head to blow flames at us, causing us to move to the sides.

"I think we're done talking!" I said.

The Worm Hydra roared out and blew more flames at us. I rolled right underneath and punched it in the neck blowing them, making them stop. It then used that same head, to toss me away, having to use the momentum and back flipped safely to the ground.

Amarant was next trying to claw the neck doing the flames, but then he was caught off guard by the mid right neck that suddenly breathed lightning, shocking the red-haired warrior and then whacked with the same head towards me, knocking me down.

Lani decided to go from the left side, knowing where the flames and lightning were coming from and then charged up magic. "Blizzara!"

Using her magic, Lani froze the middle head and proceeded to chop it off until she saw the far left head inhale and exhale a chilling breath. She blocked with her axe, but the force of the wind behind it blew her to the wall.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Lani groaned, until she drank a potion. "Damn, this thing has every elemental breath attack! What's next a wind breath?"

Her answer came from the middle left head that blew out a green magic wind that nearly pushed us up against the wall even more, if we did not jump to the sides.

"I was being sarcastic!" She yelled at the beast.

"I better heal myself..." I struggled to get up.

"Hang on..." Amarant pulled out a blue sharp disk. "Ha!" He threw it at the middle right head cutting it off, causing the whole thing to flail around in pain. It gave me the chance to get myself healed up.

"Drain Punch!" My right arm started to glow with a green aura, letting me punch the body again and let me take some of the monster's energy. This time I was quick enough to dodge before it started to strike back.

"Split up, we can confuse the heads!" Lani suggested. She took the head on the far right; confident whatever's in that mouth she could get away from in time. Amarant got the far left, while I took mid left. We decided to attack once, making sure the Worm Hydra would do the same. And it did, firing with Ice, Wind and the hidden poison breath on Lani's side. Amarant and I dove to the opposite sides, causing the heads to follow and knocking to each other, making them stop firing. We got our chance...

"Electric Blades!"

I created my blades again, and cut the neck down and let Amarant cut off the other with a spinning swing. Once it started howling in pain, Lani jumped off the cavern wall and swung her axe on the last one, cutting the neck clean off better than Amarant and I.

"Now we go for the body!" I said.

The hydra finally melted the ice off itself and made a last ditch effort to burn us, but the time it let out the flames, Lani cut the head, while Amarant and I went to work to stabbing the body down until it fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Whew, I expected only fire but the whole elements and poison?" Lani said.

"I was going to say the same thing..." Amarant said.

"I get the feeling these beasts are from that planet Terra." I figured.

"What makes you say that?" Lani asked.

"Considering the four shrines being made to lock and unlock the gateway to Terra, I bet they had to bring some over to provide extra protection and the Chaos Guardian, a last defense." I told them.

"It could be possible since Kuja found his way here from Terra with that airship." Amarant nodded. "And knowing Eclipse, he probably informed the Guardian that we're here."

"Not like we had the element of surprise, anyway." Lani stated. "With all the fighting we've done, this Marilith chick is waiting at the end of this."

I got up on my feet. "Then let's not keep her waiting, right?"

"Hold on..." Amarant said. He suddenly place two fingers on my forehead and did the same thing to Lani.

"What are you doing?" Lani asked.

"Chakra!" Amarant expended some kind of light tendrils from his fingers and then white sparkles surrounded the three us, filling us with health.

"Wow, how long could you do this?" I asked, feeling a little better.

"Since losing to Zidane, back at that village." The red-head replied. "I figured, I needed more than just physical combat, so at Alexandria I trained myself with more with unlocked potential."

"Impressive..." Lani smirked.

"How else did I use that Demi Shock on Eclipse back at his castle?" He shot back.

"I see your point..." She replied.

"Alright, we're well enough to go on..." I said. "We're going to have to make it work against her..."

* * *

The next room, surprisingly had no lava in it. In fact, the ground was like if you had put the lava with massive quantities of water, hardened black ground. Aside from all that, it was very spacious.

"I don't know whether to count my blessings it's not hot as I thought it'd be," Lani said. "Or we lucked out in finding an empty room for once."

"I wouldn't jinx it." I suggested. "That's what got us caught up with that dragon in the last room."

"Anyway, the exit's straight ahead." Amarant pointed to the otherside. "Let's hurry and get that mirror where it needs to be..."

As we got to the halfway mark...

"You have arrived..."

Suddenly, walls of flame blocked off the way to the next room and the previous room!

"An ambush!" I said.

"If I did something like that, you'd be dead by now..." A voice said. "But I wouldn't do something as cowardly as a blind shot to unsuspecting warriors."

"Who are you!" Amarant shouted.

"A fierce warrior..."

Another pillar of flames appeared in front of us, letting out a tall, intimidating figure. He wore a red cloak and turban that had blue flames stitched onto it along with black boots.

"Only three of you here..." He said. "I was expecting twelve... but sensing the powers you three have; this shall be a fight worthy enough against me, the once proud Autarch of Flame!"

Hearing that title caused me to gasp, "You're... Rubicante..."

"Who?" Lani asked.

"He's one of the four elemental archfiends I read about." I said. "Unfortunately for us, he's the leader and most powerful one of them. What hell's he doing here?"

"I am here to defend the Chaos Guardian." Rubicante stated. "Although, I am bound to this place, it'll be well worth it for strong opponents to come face me in battle."

"Then, the only thing those pillars of flame serve are to keep all of us in and anybody else out." Amarant said. "Leveling the playing field, am I right?"

"Correct..." The flame archfiend replied. "Since you are in possession of the fire mirror, I have to take it from you in a duel to the death. Though it shames to be resurrected just for someone else's pleasure."

"Isn't he subtle...?" Lani muttered. "But it's not going to be easy, even if Amarant healed us enough to walk here, we're still a little banged up."

"I know..." I said.

"I must warn you," Rubicante interrupted. "Fight with everything you have, because I'm not holding back!" He then waved his coat over us, putting us on high alert. However, he never attacked us... he healed us!

"Hey, I'm all better." Lani said, swinging her axe around with renewed figure. "He restored our energy..."

"But why?" Amarant asked.

"As I said, I want my opponents to fight with everything they have." The flame archfiend replied. "I take no pleasure in defeating people when they are down unless it's by my hand. Nevertheless, I tell you it took five mortals with a variety of prowess to penetrate this cloak of flame I wear. I wish to see if only three can do the same..."

"Very noble of you..." I stated.

"Enough talk!" Rubicante said. "Fight!"

(Play Maybe I'm a Lion from Final Fantasy VIII)

"Fira!" Rubicante didn't waste any time in starting the battle as he cast his second-level fire magic at us, alerting us dodge the full blast.

Suddenly, he was right on top of me!

"He's fast!" I said. He started to deal a few punches and kicks, making me put up my guard enough to catch him. Once I saw and opening in the chest, I drove an elbow into him and backed up.

Amarant dashed in and clawed the archfiend right on the cloak. He tried to keep it up with a punch from his right hand, but Rubicante caught it with his left.

"Most impressive!" Rubicante said and then kicked him away to the ground.

Lani then stepped up and tried to slash him with her axe. Even with her renewed strength and her ability to wield her giant weapon if it was lighter, the flame archfiend dodges them all with a quick sidestep every time the bounty hunter swung. Once Lani made a huge swing, Rubicante jumped into the sky, making his cloak open up...

"Blizzara!"

Lani made her shot as he cast her black magic at the airborne archfiend, only to catch his body in ice.

"Ah!" Rubicante cried out as he saw his frozen body.

"Demi Shock!" Amarant emitted electricity from his claws and trapped Rubicante in a dark orb like the Demi spell. He then pulled at it, making the Archfiend drop to the ground.

"Ice Tomb!"

Slamming my fist to the ground, I was able to stab him with the ice spires. "Got him!"

"I thought you said this guy was the strongest of the archfiends..." Amarant said to me.

"He is..." I replied. "I never thought he'd be easy to beat."

"Either that, or we've gotten stronger!" Lani grinned. "Strongest archfiend nothing!"

We then heard deep laughter coming from inside the ice.

"You know nothing!" Rubicante laughed, signaling he was still alive inside the ice. He then surrounded himself with flames. Instead of melting ice, it was being absorbed into the cloak!

"I figured as much..." Amarant grumbled.

"At least I know you three are giving me a fight to remember." Rubicante said as he stood up and wrapped his cloak around him again. "Now, let's see more of your strength!"

"As soon as I get some back," I said, charging my right hand. "Drain Punch!"

My right hand shined in a spiral green aura as I went to punch Rubicante. Surprisingly, he did not try to dodge it went I hit home and felt some energy return to me.

"Are you done?" The archfiend said as he grabbed my right arm. "Allow me to take away what you have!"

"Here's your change!" I heard Amarant yell as he threw coins at the unsuspecting archfiend's face. It did not faze him much, but he picked up the coins, giving me a window of opportunity. I kicked him in the gut, making him hunch over. I then got bolder by picking him up over my shoulder and throwing him to the wall.

"Glad I got the health back." I smiled.

The smile went away as soon as Rubicante stood up. Seeing this, Amarant and Lani went to charge in to give me a hand to beat him down.

"Now I show you real flames!" Rubicante uncovered himself from his cloak again. "Inferno!"

A giant wave of flame, even bigger than the Fira spell and possibly a Firaga spell, headed straight for everyone, including the user!

"Ice Tomb!"

"Blizzara!"

Lani and I combined our ice-based moves to create an ice pillar to try to hold off the flames long enough to escape it. It melted the ice quicker than any flames I have ever seen and it blew us back with incredible power!

"That... was too powerful..." I groaned.

"Damn..." Amarant stood up.

"I bet that... guy healed himself..." Lani added.

She was right; the flames went into his body filling him with power.

"Such a shame..." Rubicante shook his head. "I can sense your powers dropping... after one blast of my Inferno wave, you're now left to grovel at my feet."

"We're not done yet..." Amarant said as he got up on unsteady feet. "If you were such a noble warrior, you wouldn't have to hide behind that cloak..."

"What you call hiding, is part of my being..." The flame archfiend replied. "So if you and you're friends are ready to die, I'll shut you down now!"

"You won't be doing any of that!"

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed Amarant that blinded all of us.

"Wh-wh-what is this!" Rubicante yelled as he covered his eyes.

"I think... he's inducing Trance!" I said.

Once the light died down, Amarant wore a purple and white body suit now. He also had shining silver hair that pointed upward.

"Your power just shot up!" Rubicante said. "Excellent! I'll have a powerful adversary to look forward to fighting!"

"First things first..." Amarant faced us. "Chakra!"

He didn't have to place a hand on us as he revitalized me and Lani with his newfound power!

"Alright, I feel a lot better!" I said, jumping to my feet.

"Yeah, thanks partner!" Lani added. Amarant nodded.

"So, I'll have to take all three of you down at once again," Rubicante said. "Pity that all of you cannot induce this Trance ability of yours... maybe I'll have the rest of you bring it out!" He then charged up his magic. "Firaga!"

The flame archfiend created an explosive fire tornado.

"I guess this a good time to bust out another move that I learned from that kid Vivi!" Lani said as she held out her axe. "Water!" The axe shined blue while she ran up to the flames and swung her axe into it. The water then splashed over the flames, dousing them out!

"Air Stomp Drill!" Jumping off wall, I spun myself creating a slicing wind with my foot. It caught the archfiend off guard as I drove into his back.

Rubicante growled. "I'll see you burn! Firaga!"

"Curse!" Amarant rushed in to and claw him, and made him slip up. The tranced Amarant placed his right hand, glowing black and touched him over the heart. Rubicante smirked and unleashed his flames, planning to flame the both of them.

"Amarant!" Lani and I shouted seeing the flames take both friend and foe.

Once the flames died down, we saw Amarant staggering back but he did not seem worse for the wear. But Rubicante on the other hand...

"Ngghh!" He was the one staggering a lot worse! "What... have you...done?"

"More or less, I gambled on this move." Amarant smirked. "And it paid off seeing now you're weak against the element you have the power over!"

"Damn, that's good!" I said.

"What he said!" Lani added.

Rubicante laughed, but good-heartedly. "Switching one of my strengths into my weakness... smart... Now I have to end this, even if it takes me out!"

"Oh man, we can't take another Inferno attack!" I said.

Rubicante uncovered his cloak and went to charge his ultimate attack. "Die by the flames, Inferno!"

"No Mercy!" Amarant charged up a shining white orb in his palms as Rubicante tried to unleash his Inferno ability again. Once fully charged, the Tranced warrior shot off the orb like a rocket. Seeing this Rubicante, gave up on using Inferno and covered himself with the cloak.

"Magic cannot penetrate my... UUHHH!" The Archfiend was shocked as he saw the orb plowed right through the cloak and his body. The result was a big gaping hole through him. "B-B-But... magic..."

"It's not magic..." Amarant said. "It's a manifestation of physical power put into a spiritual force! In other words, no magic was involved!"

(End music)

Rubicante's eyes widened at that fact, but smiled. "Most interesting... you may have combined your efforts like the previous warriors who defeated me..." He looked more intently at Amarant who powered down from his Trance. "But you have more spirit... a soul of a true warrior..."

Amarant chuckled a little. "A long while ago... I would have turned down that offer until I defeated the one who I cannot understand... But hearing from someone who I can tell who's a noble warrior... makes me wish it wasn't a fight to the death..."

"Nevertheless, it was an honor to battle strong warriors like yourselves..." He then used some of his last strength to heal us, but he started to look worse. "If there's another... chance... I pray the... day comes that... we can fight... each other... again..."

With that dying breath, Rubicante fell into flames and the passages he blocked were uncovered.

"Noble to the end..." Lani said. "For an archfiend..."

"Now it seems sad he's gone..." I added.

Amarant dusted himself off. "Now I know..."

Lani and I looked at him questionable looks.

"Know what?" Lani asked.

"Let's save it for once we get out of here..." He said.

I nodded. "Fine, we still need to get this mirror set..."

* * *

The next room led to a hallway that had the same look as the first room of the shrine, yet the floor was just like black concrete.

"I got a bad feeling about this room..." I said. "Like we're gonna encounter another monster."

"I don't like the look of this either..." Lani said. "I can even see the next room, but it's too easy."

"Glad it's not just me." Amarant added. "This hallway looks way too straightforward."

"How should we check?" I asked. "Neither of us can't take a chance at it."

"I agree..." Amarant nodded.

"Wait, let's try this!" Lani picked up a rock, big enough to fit into the palm of her hand. She then threw the rock into the hallway, letting it bounce off the floors a bit... but nothing happened.

"Okay, are we clear?" I asked, still unsure of the hallway.

"If a rock can't trip the trap, it'll most likely go off once we step inside." Lani said.

"Sucks to be us..." Amarant shrugged. "Oh well, guess we better prepare ourselves..."

We stepped cautiously into the hallway, being alert to anything coming our way. I knew there had to be a trap, because I know the Guardian would not make it simple or get an unfair advantage. Suddenly, the ground started to rumble!

"I knew it!" I shouted.

During the rumbling, lava erupted from the start of the hallway.

"Damn, we better move!" Amarant yelled. We all started to run until...

"Not another one!" Lani yelled as another lava geyser erupted at the end and headed straight for us!

"We gotta jump!" I said.

Seeing the lava coming, we ran again. As soon as the lava got near our feet, we dived straight into the next room, avoiding the geyser and rolled to a stop.

"Well... that could have been worse..." Lani said, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, we'd be dead..." Amarant added.

"And... this whole planet would be next." I stated as I pulled out the mirror. I looked around and saw that the room was lava free and not looking like a cave. In front of us was an altar with an indentation of a mirror inside.

"Alright, I'll go place the mirror..." I walked into the altar and got ready to place the mirror inside...

Amarant gasped. "Ron, stand back!"

I jumped back and popping out from where I was standing was another monster. The monster looked feminine as it had long flowing red hair and wore purple lingerie and high-heeled boots. Attached to her head was a long snake body, coiled around her. She smiled at us with a grin, showing off her fangs.

"It's just as Eclipse said..." She spoke. "He said that I should expect intruders..."

We all went into a fighting stance.

"So you're one of these Chaos Guardians..." Lani said.

"Yes, we are the guardians of Terra." She said. "Filled with the power of Terra itself... You may call me Marilith."

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" I asked. "I heard about the history of the four fiends and I wonder how you got resurrected?"

"We did not become guardians to chat with mortals..." Marilith replied. "We derive pleasure from ending your worthless lives..."

"Just to prove how powerful you are..." Amarant figured.

The Chaos Guardian gave a wicked smile. "So you understand. But will that knowledge help you?"

Amarant shook his head. "Foolish."

"What!"

"Picking fights with strangers in a place like this..." Amarant looked around the altar. "I used to know someone like that. He was a loser..." He looked back at Marilith. "He refused to find beneficial ways to use his power. Instead, he'd seek out people to fight..."

"Amarant..." Lani muttered.

'_Looking back, eh Amarant?' _I smiled.

Marilith was confused. "What...are you talking about?"

"We'll show you what he means!" Lani said, getting her axe ready.

"And we'll get to Terra and stop this crazy plan!" I added.

"Interesting..." The fire guardian stated. "But you'll regret this!"

She rose up by her snake body and then fused herself with it, going through some kind of metamorphosis. Once she was done, Marilith was snake like from the waist down, she also had six arms and in the hands all carrying a sword in each one.

(Play Premonition from Final Fantasy VIII)

"Time to die!" Marilith boasted as she lunged at us with all six swords pointed out. The easiest thing to do was to jump to the sides and get behind her. When we made the jump, she grinned and stretched out her arms to slash us on the go.

We got away by blocking, in my case leaning back, from the slashes before we landed behind her.

Amarant threw some of those blue disks at her, but she turned around and blocked them all with her swords.

"Ice Tomb!" I slammed the ground creating the ice spires that held her in place plus her lower arms.

"Demi Shock!" Amarant emitted electricity that went into a Demi spell that locked the rest of Marilith's upper body in place.

"Blizzara!" Lani blasted the snake woman with her ice spell, making her writhe in pain.

"Let's wrap this up!" I said as I went to deal a finishing blow.

"Firaga!" Marilith yelled as she was suddenly surrounded herself with a flaming tornado. I had to stop in my tracks to avoid the burns. Once the flames died out, the fire guardian was free and felt revitalized.

"Crap..." I muttered.

"You three..." She growled. "I never thought you'd be THAT strong... Looks like I'll have to step it up!"

The fire guardian hissed as she spread her arms and started slithering at a quick pace.

"Another fast one!" Lani said as Marilith started to hack and slash at us.

"Too many times now!" I complained. "Thunder Blades!" For the third time, I had to use my blades to keep up in time for the six swords coming in and to help Lani and Amarant block them.

"Quick little kids aren't ya!" The fire guardian quipped. "Let's see you handle this amount! Sword Quiver!" All of a sudden, Marilith sped up her slashing, making us try to match her. However, it cost us as she knocked our arms away and then smacked us away with her tail all in one fell swoop.

"Damn..." I said holding my gut with arms. "Way too fast!"

"The best is yet to come!" The guardian stated. "Mustard Bomb!"

One of Marilith's swords glowed red; once she swung her sword, it unleashed a flaming orb at us.

"Oh no..." Lani got up and charged her magic. "Blizzara!" She let out a blast of ice magic that combined with the opposing bomb and set it loose, creating an explosion.

Through the smoke, I could hear Marilith coming so I got ready to slash with my blades. Once I saw her, she held up her highest blades ready to slash down on my head.

"Blizzara!" Lani cast her ice again, making the guardian scream and slither backwards. Seeing her vulnerable to attack, I used my blades to cut her in stomach, causing her to scream again with the electricity flowing into her.

"Reflect!" The guardian made a bright red light around her.

"Now the magic will bounce off her!" Lani grumbled. "Now it gets harder!"

"She's been holding back..." Amarant added. "From her talk, I don't think she took us seriously..."

"Oh, I haven't begun to be serious with you!" Marilith grinned. "Flame Slash!"

Her swords ignited with red and blue flames. Seeing the killer intent in her eyes, it would be far worse than just her normal sword slashes.

"We gotta move!" Lani shouted.

With a scream, the fire guardian made her move and started to slither towards us with speed. Before we knew it, she was right on top of us and got ready to strike.

"Now!" I shouted. We all dove right under her as she started to hack and slash at the area. Amarant used that time to throw another disk at her with greater force; this one hit her on the tip of her tail and cut it off.

Marilith let out the loudest scream ever once she felt the pain.

"Amarant..." I muttered. "I don't think that was the best move..."

"I think it was..." He shrugged.

"She's going to be pissed once she sees her tail..." Lani whispered.

"Exactly..." Amarant smiled.

Marilith turned around with a scary look on her face and saw her tail. She widened her eyes as she lifted it up and saw some blood come out.

"My TAIL!" She cried out. She then started slice her blades against each other in malice. "No one makes me bleed my own blood! Forget toying around with you; I make you suffer a horrific death!"

The guardian dove right for us. Lani and I panicked and dove for the sides, while Amarant calmly ducked under her attack and got a cut on her stomach.

Marilith ignored it because she didn't cry out and dove straight for me next. I still had my blades on, which surprised me. Every time I took a hit with them active, they dissolved away until I recreated it again. She used all of her strength in her right arm slashes. She had gotten too predictable as I easily sidestepped to the left and then thrust with my right blade. Unfortunately, I missed stabbing her through her body but I still cut her on her back, giving her a zap to go with it.

The flame guardian still did not tolerate the hit and kept moving towards Lani next. Good thing she got up from the ground and saw the guardian come for her.

"Blizzara!" Lani again used her magic on her axe and made it shine. She then charged in, dodging a close hit and the slammed home with her axe launching the guardian in the wall, making a big crash.

(End music)

Seeing that, I finally hunched over and started to breathe heavily. "Whew! She was a bigger pain than Callisto!"

"Callisto?" Lani asked. "You ran into her again?"

I nodded. "Back in Lindblum... Lovrina and I had to get back a potion for Cid. She blamed us for killing Brahne, causing her to lose out on some money."

Amarant scoffed. "Figures... she was blind to the truth..."

"Eh... she deserved the beating she got..." Lani waved off. "Just like that snake..."

I looked over at the wall Marilith hit and whistled. "You really did a number on her, Lani."

"That's because she was blind to her anger." Amarant said. "She just focused on her killing her opponents and nothing else. That's why I made that move."

"But how did you know to hit her on the tail, causing her anger?" Lani asked.

"I guessed..." He replied.

Lani and I looked at him strangely.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Seriously." He said.

"Positive?" Lani asked.

"Yes." Amarant replied.

"That's a first..." I scratched my head.

"Don't you have to put that mirror on the altar?" He interrupted.

"Oh right..."

I pulled out the mirror and walked towards the altar. Once inside, I placed the mirror in the indentation and made the light reflect back into the ceiling.

"All done..." I said as I turned around.

"Good, let's get the Hell out of here..." Lani said. "I finally feel the heat in here again."

"Weird, I figured the adrenaline blocked the pain, not temperature..." Amarant added.

"Oh well, let's get to a safe spot at the entrance..." I said.

We started to walk out of the altar room, until...

"DIE!"

It was as if the time slowed down when we turned around to see Marilith bust out of the rubble Lani left her in. In that slow motion, we pulled out weapons and I reeled back my right fist to put more power into it. The fire guardian had her swords ignited again and held them so she could cut us from the sides...

*SLASH!*

Then, the time stopped. All of us were staring right into Marilith's eyes that were burning with anger. I was afraid to move, thinking I was cut or worse... stabbed.

I looked to the left to see Lani... no blood on her.

On my right was Amarant... he was clean, too.

I finally worked up the courage to look down, but as I did, I saw my hand, Amarant's hand with the claw and a part of Lani's axe cut deep into the torso of the Fire Chaos Guardian.

We all pulled away from her and she collapsed face first to the ground. With her dying breath, she uttered...

"Death... is only... the beginning..."

She then burst into flames, making us jump back.

"Only the beginning?" Amarant wondered.

"Don't get it..." Lani said with wondering look.

"Me neither..." I added. "But we'll sort it out later. Let's head up to the entrance... with any luck, the others have got their mirrors in place so we can get to Terra."

Lani and Amarant nodded as we headed towards the entrance, waiting for the airship to return.

* * *

Finally! Done! I'm sorry for another big delay. My computer needed another hard drive, but I saved my files of everything I needed to complete this and my other story! So let's get this done!

Next Time: Steiner, Vivi and Freya explore the Wind Shrine. (Scene of an old temple)

But there are more tougher obstacles then they thought. (Scene of three girls blocking a doorway.)

Including the Guardian herself... (Scene of a giant green dragon flying over the altar)

Next chapter: The Four Shrines: Wind

Please read and review! Later!


	18. CH 48: The Four Shrines: Wind

Duelist of Dawn: Fans of FF9 and Melodies of Life Chronicles, I'm back! Sorry for the really long delay, and neglect of the story... the GX story became in such a high demand that I kept going. But thanks to reading some FF9 stories from Cyrus Truth and David L.J.J., and some talks with Master of Death and Darkness and his FF7 story series OneWinged Angel, I came back! So I hope I haven't lost my touch... but you'll be the judge of that! Start the Chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 48**

**The Four Shrines: Wind**

* * *

The Wind Shrine...

The airship had to return to the Forgotten Continent near a narrow canyon. But Erin found it hard to hold a place there, so Zidane got the team ready quickly and met up outside the airship.

"W-Wow, the wind is strong..." Vivi said, holding onto his hat and coat.

"It's the wind shrine, so it's protected by strong gusts..." Zidane said. "Be careful not to get blown away!"

"This will be tough to traverse without something to protect us from the heavy winds." Freya stated.

Steiner stood up to the winds and he wasn't being pushed around by them. "There is no need to worry! Freya, Master Vivi, just follow me."

"O-Okay..." Vivi said nervously. He stands behind the armor-heavy knight as does Freya.

"I don't feel the winds." The Burmecian Knight stated.

Steiner turned to Vivi. "See? There is nothing to fear!"

"Really?" Vivi starts to test out this lack of fear by stepping out from behind the left side of Steiner. And because of that, the wind starts to pick him up and almost blows off of the ship!

"Aaah!"

"Vivi!" Freya quickly grabbed him with Steiner providing the cover, making it easy to bring Vivi down and back on the airship. "That was too close..."

"You guys better stick behind Steiner..." Zidane said. "Wearing that armor protects him from the winds."

"Let us move forward, Master Vivi!" Steiner stated.

"Are you well?" Freya asked.

"I'm okay... just shaken up a bit." Vivi nodded.

"Alright..." Steiner had the Wind Mirror in his hands. "Now let's move forward!"

Freya and Vivi moved closely behind Steiner as they walked off the airship and into the Wind Shrine's interior.

* * *

Once inside, the harsh winds were gone as the Alexandrian Knight safely guided his two partners inside and let them walk up front.

"Remind me to find some armor if we ever come back here." Freya said.

"Let us hope it doesn't come down to that." Steiner stated.

"Yeah, I rather just make this a one-time trip," Vivi added as he looked around. It was like the ruins of an ancient building with statues lining up to the next door way. The statues were of a wicked looking three-headed dragon. "And I never have seen a dragon like this one."

"Yes, it looks like a very dangerous opponent." The Dragoon stated. "I bet even a hundred of Burmecia's knight would have trouble with this dragon."

"Let's continue with extreme caution," The Alexandrian knight said. "Something tells me that dragon may be the guardian of this shrine."

Vivi and Freya nodded as they followed him down the stairs.

* * *

(Inside the Wind Shrine) (Play Via Purifico ~ Path of Repentance from FFX)

Reaching the next room, the group found themselves inside a hollowed out cave. Everywhere, you could hear the wind blowing into the tunnels and making a different noise. In fact, the wind was nearly as a powerful as the one that protected the shrine from the outside. Freya nearly got a taste of it before hiding behind a stone pillar, watching the wind blow by.

"It seems the wind is strong inside the shrine as well," She stated, "The times will be tough here..."

"So that means Mister Steiner's the only one that can withstand the wind," Vivi wondered as he turned to the Alexandrian Knight, "If it can carry me around..."

"Let's not dwell on that, Master Vivi," Steiner assured him, "If we can just reach the place where the mirror needs to be, all will be forgotten."

"Like any of you will reach that far!"

"After what, we've done with the place!"

"You three are so dead!"

Steiner and Freya went alert as they drew their weapons and Vivi stayed close to them and held up his staff.

"Show yourselves, where are you?" Freya demanded.

"We could do that but..."

"Maybe you should..."

"Dance with the winds instead!"

Before they could comprehend the meaning of the voices' words, a powerful windstorm started to kick up within the confines of the cave. The holes were taking the harsh winds that protected the shrine from inside and pulled it inside, pushing them towards the entrance!

Seeing it take place, Steiner quickly sheathed his sword and shouted to his comrades, "Take cover!"

Feeling the strong winds, Freya stuck her lance deep into the ground and held on tightly. Vivi held on tightly to a pillar, hiding from the wind as it blew.

'_This feels like the Tornado attack that eidolon used in Oeilvert,'_ Steiner thought as he stood his ground, _'I just need to reach Master Vivi and Freya, in order to reach the next room,' _He tried to take another step towards the tunnel ahead, but found he couldn't get his right foot in the air, _'Damn, I can't move!'_

"Steiner," Freya shouted, getting his attention, "Can you try to reach over to Vivi and me and lead us over to the next room?"

"I... can't..." the Alexandrian Knight grunted as he kept up his attempts to move, "The winds are... more forceful here..."

"Maybe it's because of those people controlling the winds," the Burmecian Knight thought out loud, "If we're blown outside, we'll get blown out of the canyon and there's a likely chance we'll die since the entrance is so high off the ground!"

Steiner growled as he turned to Vivi, "Master Vivi, can you hang on?"

He gasped seeing the black mage's grip on the pillar slipping...

"I can't on hold much longer..." Vivi shouted.

"Vivi, keep trying..." Freya encouraged, "I'll try and reach you!"

"How," the black mage asked, "The wind will just...," Suddenly, his grip slipped off the pillar and he was suddenly sent flying towards the entrance, "AAHH!"

"No," Freya cried out as she unhooked her lance and pushed herself into the air.

"Freya, wait," Steiner cried out as he could do nothing but stand where he was...

*CLANK!*

"What was that sound," He asked.

"It's okay, I got Vivi," he heard the Burmecian Knight say, "We're now next to the entrance, I just got my lance stuck over the opening."

Steiner sighed in relief, hearing his comrades were safe. But it still worries him that they were still near death...

"If only we could block off these winds..." He whispered.

"That's it," Vivi shouted, overhearing the Alexandrian Knight, "Freya, keep holding on to the lance..." He said to his friend and then started to focus his magic into his staff.

"Blizzaga!"

Pointing his staff at the ground, Vivi launched an ice block in front the entrance freezing part of the ground. Then, it rose up to its glacier form and blocked the way in and out.

"There, now we can't be blown out," He exclaimed as he dropped to the ground and out of Freya's grasp, "Now, if we can get to the holes towards the walls, we can move to the next room!"

"Splendid thinking, Master Vivi," Steiner praised.

"I think you can get to the right side of the cave first," Freya told the mage as she jumped down, back against the glacier, "Just slide on down the wall with your back against it."

"Got it," Vivi said as he started to walk towards the first hole, while hugging the walls to stay out major force of the winds. Once he reached the airway, he conjured up another spell.

"Blizzaga!"

Another glacier appeared under the airway and risen like the first and blocked the winds.

"Good, just one left," Steiner praised.

"Mister Steiner, can you duck your head," Vivi called out, "The wind pressure should be weaker this time!"

The Alexandrian Knight tried moving his head down and found he was able to get a little movement.

"I can, just cast your spell when you're ready," He replied.

"Okay, here goes..." Vivi shouted as he focused his energy at the last remaining hole. Seeing Steiner duck his head, the black mage raised his staff and aimed straight ahead, "Blizzaga!"

This time, the staff launched a blue orb, the size of a basketball, going over Steiner's head and then pushing itself through in the middle of the hole. Then, it imploded, creating a thick ice block that was the exact shaped of the hole, preventing the air from getting inside the cavern. Feeling no force, Freya and Steiner were able to move around freely and stepped away from their stationary spots.

"The wind is gone..." Vivi stated as Steiner and Freya walked over to him. "That should stay at least until we come back."

"We still have the hole above us," Freya pointed overhead. "But it doesn't push us up there, and with the ice blocking the other holes, we're safe."

"But there's something bothering me," Steiner wondered. "Who were the ones intensifying the winds?" That question ran through the minds of the Black Mage and the Burmecian Knight, until someone decided to answer for them...

"Hello," A little girl's voice called out. Soon, a little blue-haired girl appeared from behind the pillar closest to Vivi. She wore a tight, pink ninja garb with a blue suit under it, a yellow belt around her waist and a yellow bow on top of her head. Strapped to her belt, was a blue dagger.

"So glad you could come," A woman's sultry voice called next. From behind the pillar closest to Freya, a tall, red-haired woman appeared. She wore a far skimpier outfit that the little ones as her pink, long-sleeve top bared her midriff and a little of the bottom of her breasts. Adding to it was a pink belt with a pant leg on the left, stopping at her thigh and a pink, high-heeled boot covering her right foot. In her left hand, she carried a polearm.

"But this is where you have to die," Another woman's boisterous voice added on. Steiner watched as a short, fat woman appeared from behind a third pillar and stared him down. She wore a blue dress and hood with multicolored sleeves and stockings. In both hands, she carried a scythe.

"Just who are you three," Steiner demanded and unsheathed his sword.

The three girls gasped and looked at each other in confusion. The tallest one looked back to the Knight, hand on her hip, and asked in snooty way, "You don't know the identities of the three greatest warriors of the powerful Barbariccia?"

"No, who is that," Freya asked and then pulled out her lance, "And let us past!"

The three girls let out another gasp, this one louder than the last. They looked to each other again.

"They really don't know who we are," the little girl pouted.

"How dare they not know?" the tall one snapped, "We're infamous among the lands!"

The fat one humphed angrily, but then smirked and replied with, "Shall we tell them who we are then?"

The other two grinned, "Yeah!"

"Alright then, let's get into formation," the fat one commanded as they lined up from shortest to tallest, with the young one up front.

"What are they doing," Vivi asked.

(Play Ginyu Force Theme (DBZ Kai version)) (A/N: Crazy, I know! If there's an instrumental version, use that.)

Then, a bright light enveloped the cage, blinding the two knights and black mage. They had to cover their eyes with their arms to get a better sight of the girls, who by the way casted the light around them.

First, the little girl somersaulted into the air, jumping off the pillars and landed on her right leg with her left crossing the other. She then stretched her arms to the sides and yelled, "I'm Mindy, the youngest black mage/ninja!"

Second, the tallest one performed a cartwheel and then front flipped, kneeling on her left leg. She then, flipped her hair back and stood up, hugging her polearm close yelling, "I'm Sandy, the beautiful and powerful lancer!"

Finally, the fat one jumped to the highest point of the cave and then came crashing down with a thunderous stomp, breaking the ground underneath her. She then jumped out and flexed her arm muscles yelling, "I'm Cindy, the leader and the eldest!"

"And when..."

"... we combine..."

"...together!"

Suddenly, they all came together as Mindy backflipped and did a ninja pose, Sandy backflipped and mirrored her younger sister's stance, and then Cindy backflipped to the middle of them and crossed her arms as they shouted...

"WE ARE THE MAGUS SISTERS!"

(End music)

Needless to say, an awkward silence followed as Steiner, Vivi and Freya were left speechless. The newly-named Magus Sisters grinned at their performance and their audience's stunned silence.

"Okay..." Vivi finally managed to speak, "Why did you do all that weird dancing? You could've just told us your names."

Another awkward silence followed as now the Magus Sisters were left speechless with their faces turned red. But it was not out of embarrassment...

"WHAT!"

The sister dropped their stances, looking totally pissed off.

"You mock our introduction," Mindy shouted as she held out her dagger, menacingly.

"We only asked for names," Freya stated and crossed her arms, "The dances were unnecessary."

Sandy's left eyebrow twitched and her teeth gritted. "Unnecessary," She whispered wickedly.

"Step aside, ladies," Steiner demanded, "We are in a matter of crisis and need to get the mirror where it needs to be. Your dancing can wait."

And that's what set Cindy off as she stomped the ground, leaving several cracks on the ground and shouted, "No... it... can't!"

"WHOA!" Vivi gasped as he tripped from angry sister's earthquake. "She's really mad!"

"Damn right, we are!" Cindy shouted. "We've put years into the routine, and you say it can't wait! How about we beat an apology out of you now?"

"Cool and we even get to show them our awesome fighting moves!" Mindy cheered.

"Not to mention we'll rough them up a bit," Sandy smirked. "And, I can't wait for that!"

Feeling the battle impending, Steiner drew his sword, Freya drew her lance and Vivi got out his staff.

(Play Let Me Blow You a Kiss from FFX-2)

"Let's show them our Delta Attack!" Cindy commanded, conjuring up a blue magic aura. "Ready, sisters?"

"Ready!" Sandy and Mindy replied as they started to cast their magic auras as well.

"Get ready for whatever their planning!" Steiner said to his comrades.

"Right!" Freya and Vivi replied as they braced themselves for the attack.

"Delta Attack!" The sisters shouted as the tallest one stepped up...

Sandy nodded as she twirled her pole around and yelled, "Gamma Ability: Wall of Reflect!" She then released a bright red light around Cindy, enveloping the large sister in a wall of red light. "The stage is set, Mindy now!"

Vivi gasped as he felt black magic being cast by the youngest sister, "They're gonna reflect the magic back at us!"

"You got it!" Mindy exclaimed as she finished charging her magic. "Beta Ability: Black Magic Fira!" She then unleashed a big cloud of flames against herself and her sisters that bounced off of them and shot straight at Vivi.

"Hit the dirt!" Freya shouted as she and her friends dove for the ground and covered their heads, letting the flames fly over their heads.

Cindy then let out a boisterous laugh. "Gotcha now! Alpha Ability, Flying Counter Drop!" She then jumped all the way back and then rushed towards her taller sister. Sandy held out her polearm and used it to launch her big sister into the air. "I'll flatten you all like pancakes!"

"Not today!" Freya shouted as she pulled out her lance and started glow. "Lancer!" With one swipe of her lance, the four dragon spirits were released from it and then tackled the big sister, making her fall flat on her back. It also served to let Steiner and Vivi get up from the ground to meet up with the Burmecian Knight.

"We need a plan now," Steiner whispered.

"Already got it," Freya replied, turning to the black mage, "Vivi, with the eldest under Reflect status, you can hit the other two with magic while Steiner and I can attack her."

"Okay, but I need some time for it," Vivi stated, starting to focus on strengthening his magic, "My new spells should be able to hold him down."

Both knights nodded as they faced the sisters and then charged straight for them.

"Enough of this!" Cindy shouted, and then turned to the sisters. "Again!"

"Delta Attack!" The sisters shouted once again, Sandy waving her polearm around.

"Gamma Ability: Wall of Reflect!" Sandy announced, using the reflect magic on Sandy again... only to have it bounce from her and onto Steiner, who was up front. Realizing this, he and Freya stopped their charge.

"How dimwitted are these sisters?" Freya wondered. "They just provided us with a means to reflect their magic~"

"If we were aiming directly at ya," Mindy smirked, conjuring up her black magic. "Beta Ability: Black Magic Blizzara!" She announced, unleashing the magic on Cindy, but let it bounce from her and then launched a cold wind to create a small glacier that held on to Steiner's and Freya's legs!

"Oh no!" the Burmecian Knight cried.

"Oh yes!" the eldest sister grinned as she stood a few feet back. "Alpha Ability: Flying Scythe..."

"Vivi now!" Steiner shouted, looking back to their comrade. "Do it!"

Finishing his magic, Vivi pointed his staff at Mindy and Sandy, and shouted. "Firaga!" On cue, flames shot forth from the black mage's staff and hit the glacier, melting the ice and freeing the knights from its prison. But it wasn't over... a straight fire beam soon grew in size and changed to form a firey tornado, quickly advancing towards the younger and middle sister of the group.

"AHHHHH!" they screamed and held each other in fear.

"Move!" Cindy shouted and pushed them far across the cave, putting on a martyr stance and took the magic attack head on. Vivi gasped when the Firaga magic started to reflect away from Cindy and began to advance toward him in an impressive speed.

"Vivi!" Freya shouted as she quickly dashed from her spot and tackled Vivi away from the oncoming fire tornado. Instead, the flames hit the wall and melted a piece of the wall off before fizzled out. "That was too close!"

"But not as close as this!" Cindy growled. "No one interrupts the Delta Attack and goes unpunished! Delta Attack formation, one more time sisters!"

"Not again..." Vivi groaned as sisters prepared their signature moves. "It's the same thing..."

Freya smirked, "And that's exactly how we're going to be them." She told him. "Just get ready to cast your magic on Steiner and myself when ready, okay?" The Black Mage gasped and realized what Freya wanted and nodded, before she turned to Steiner again, "Steiner, on my mark we'll charge at them again!"

The Pluto Knight nodded as he readied his sword for the chance to strike.

"It's the Gamma Ability: Wall of Reflect!" Sandy announced as she struck a pose and pointed her polearm at Cindy, casting Reflect for the third time, only to have it bounce away from her again. Freya thought fast and stood in front of the magic, letting the magic of Reflect surround her.

"Next, the Beta Ability: Black Magic Thundara!" Mindy shouted as she pointed her hands at Cindy, casting her second level thunder magic, letting it bounce off and head for Steiner.

"Reis' Wind!" Freya shouted, unleashing the sparkling wind around Steiner, Vivi and herself. With quick thinking, Steiner stuck his sword into the ground and moved away, letting the electricity to strike it and send the force into the ground, where it was no harm done. Then, feeling the healing energy of Reis' Wind surround them, Freya and Steiner charged straight for the sisters. It also served to make Cindy mad, once again.

"I'll make sure you don't interrupt!" She shouted as she dashed for them. "Alpha Ability: Scythe Charge!"

"Now!" Freya shouted as she and Steiner side-stepped the attack. The black mage then finished up focusing his magic.

"Thundaga!" He commanded as he started to conjure a massive dark cloud to appear from the lone hole about them.

"That's what you think!" Cindy countered as she skidded to a stop and then ran back over to her sisters, preparing to block them with her body again. "You'll be getting a taste of your own medicine now!"

The black mage paid it no mind as he pulled his staff down, forcing a huge amount of lightning to erupt down towards the ground. Cindy grinned, knowing that power would just bounce away and hit the black mage, leaving her and her sisters unscathed... but then the sisters looked on confusingly as the electricity struck the two knights in the air.

"They must have a death wish!" Sandy smirked. "Too bad, I would've enjoyed playing with them a little more before we take the bodies to the Mistress."

"We're stuck piling ashes after those bolts get done with them." Mindy stated. "Oh well..."

Cindy gasped as she realized something, "Run! Those two have the Reflect magic on them!"

Suddenly realizing the same thing, the girls screamed as the giant bolts started to bounce away from the knights and then went on a rampage, blasting the ground under the Magus Sisters and sent them flying into different directions of the cave.

"Here's our chance!" Steiner shouted as he landed on the ground and then charged at Cindy. "Take them one-on-one!"

Freya quickly ran left and then charged at Sandy, while Vivi ran over to the right where Mindy landed. It pretty much became a one-sided match afterwards, as when Sandy got up to defend herself with the polearm, Freya with one swift motion of her lance, knocked the tallest sister's weapon away from her and then followed up with a kick to the chest, knocking the wind out of her. Vivi quickly cast his Blizzara spell and froze Mindy from the neck down, making the youngest sister lose her focus and shiver from the cold.

Steiner had a tougher time, however, since Cindy could fight with her scythe and matched him blow for blow. However, the Pluto Knight Captain had a little extra in his blade as he pushed away from his opponent and then a shine from his sword emerged shouting, "Power Break!" And then he charged once more with a swirling wind surrounding his sword as Cindy prepared to counter, only to fail when Steiner sliced the scythe with his Excalibur sword and the rammed her into the ice block where Mindy was being held.

(End music)

Freya then picked up Sandy and threw her towards her sisters, so that Vivi could freeze them with Mindy and lock them in place. All three of them groaned in defeat...

"How could our Delta Attack fail...," Cindy muttered to herself. She then paled as Steiner, Freya and Vivi stood over them, looking intimidating to the eldest sister.

"Alright, talk... did Eclipse send you three to delay us?" Freya demanded. "We haven't got all day..."

"Eclipse..." Sandy muttered. "Who is that?" Her response earned Steiner's sword, pointed straight at her face.

"Don't patronize us!" the Pluto Knight shouted. "We know about what Terra plans to do with this world, so you had better explain yourselves!"

"We don't know anything about Eclipse!" Mindy barked, still trying to break out of the ice block. "We were ordered by our Mistress to deal with you fools!"

"And who is this 'Mistress'?" the Burmecian Knight asked. "The Guardian of this shrine...?"

"Barbaricca, the Archfiend of Winds of course," Sandy exclaimed. "We thought she was dead a long time ago... now she's bound to this place to serve the real Guardian of this shrine."

"And who's that?" Vivi asked.

"I'm not telling," Cindy huffed, turning her head to the side. "Besides, why should we say anything else after you mocked our Delta Attack like it was nothing?"

"Because, all you did were the same moves!" Freya stated. "Nothing original about that, especially when you keep using Reflect on someone who already used it..."

"That was your fatal flaw." Steiner added. "Nothing good comes from using the same moves repeatedly over and over..." He then focused his attention to the younger sisters, "And you two... this battle shows you have no skills beyond magic despite the weapons you hold. In short, the Delta Attack is not your strength... it's your weakness!"

Hearing that made the three sisters' blood boil and growl angrily...

"What do you know?" Mindy shouted. "You're the one who's truly weak!"

"Mocking our moves with your talking... treating our Delta Attack like it's a common skill..." Sandy growled.

"THIS IS NOT RIGHT!" Cindy bellowed at the top of her lungs. "Sisters, it's time we showed what we are all about!"

Sandy and Mindy gasped, while Vivi, Freya and Steiner were perplexed by it all.

"You mean..." the youngest sister whispered.

"But we haven't used... 'that skill' in years..." the middle sister stated, and pouted. "Plus, I think it makes me a little ugly..."

"Oh... we're doing it..." the eldest sister demanded. "If it means giving up our humanity for a few spare moments, I could care less!"

"Humanity?" Vivi wondered as he got his staff at the ready.

"I think she we should deal with it before it happens," Steiner said as he raised his sword over his head.

"Let's," Freya nodded, readying her lance for the killing blow. "It's apparent that they won't give up their crude ways..."

But as they were doing that, the Magus Sisters glared at them with killer intent and started to glow bright white. All three of them started to yell out in fury as they felt their power build up and exceed their limits, thinking about one thing that drove them to this state: annihilation of the naysayers that mock what they stood for. Once Steiner and Freya charged to with intent to kill, the power surge from the Magus Sisters pushed them and Vivi back, breaking the ice that held them.

"They broke out for the ice!" Vivi shouted.

"But in their weakened state?" Steiner questioned. "That can't be!"

"I guess they weren't bluffing about showing off their real powers..." Freya scowled as she steadied herself. "Just be prepared for the coming battle!"

As the three of them stood ready, they saw the Magus Sisters starting to transform...

"Metamorphosis!" They shouted the light was absorbed into them and changed their outer appearances, not to mention their undefined power. As soon as the light was done, the Magus Sisters revealed their new and improved selves...

Mindy stood tall in a new slender body appearance, clad in dark pink halter top and underwear. The weird thing about her was the giant black bee carcass that surrounded the back of her body, giving her a helmet for her head and a new stinger for a weapon.

Sandy's appearance changed as well as she showed off muscles wherever her skin was bare, clad in a revealing dark purple halter top that was too small to cover her chest all the way and showed a lot of skin down to the navel, and short dark purple shorts with yellow streaks and high-heels. The additions were the scythes attached to her arms and the helmet that covered her eyes, with the appearance of a mantis.

Finally, Cindy appearance was the most dramatic transformation of all. She was covered head to toe in dark, exoskeleton armor and boots, spiked armlets and dark red eyes. The additions came with two antennae on her head and round shield that was grey with black spots, like a dark ladybug.

"They... transformed..." Vivi gasped.

"And their powers must have... increased exponentially as well..." Freya muttered, clutching her lance more firmly. Steiner didn't say a word, gripping his swords tightly.

Sandy smirked as she caressed her mantis helmet, all the while keeping a pose. "Guess we left them kind of speechless, huh Mindy?"

Suddenly, the clear wings rapidly fluttered as the youngest sister took flight. "No joke, just look at them gawking at us; and I bet they still think they could take us on!"

Cindy stretched out her arms and punched her palms together. "Well, they better start thinking of setting their graves... because the Magus Sisters are better than ever! Let's get 'em!"

(Play Destiny's Force from Kingdom Hearts)

With speed unimaginable to the black mage and the knights, the Magus Sisters split away from each other and tackled a respective challenger: Mindy struck Vivi and pinned him to the wall, Sandy tackled Freya into the ground, and Cindy shoulder charged Steiner against a pillar.

Mindy chuckled as she held Vivi up, "Now I can a little fun instead of hiding behind my big sisters' defenses. Just hope you can keep up with the entertainment, little boy..."

"Fire!" Vivi shouted, shooting a blast of flames into the bee-girl's face, making her scream and release her hold on him. Seeing his chance, the black mage put some distance between him and his opponent before channeling more magic. "Firaga!"

Mindy gasped and sensed the tornado of flames being sent against her. Quickly, she flew low left to dodge the magic as it fizzled out and then delivered a harsh smack to Vivi's face, sending him to the ground. She then conjured up her black mage, creating a more powerful aura then her previous form. "Have taste of your own rivaled power: Firaga!"

Suddenly, the black mage came face to face with another flaming tornado heading towards him and quickly got up to defend himself. "Blizzaga!" He then conjured up a large glacier in front of him and let it erupt into many sharp spires that dissipated the flames due to its opposing element properties.

"Gotcha!" Mindy called out, flying over the half-melted ice. She then pointed her stinger directly at the black mage and shouted. "Gamma Attack, Passado!" The stinger glowed and then unleashed 15 projectiles at amazing speed, catching Vivi off guard, knocking the black mage's staff away from his hands and then pinning him to the wall again. However, two stingers happed to stick themselves into Vivi's hat, but not low enough to penetrate the head.

"They're fast!" Freya shouted as she kicked Sandy off of her and went to strike down the transformed middle sister with her lance. Sandy ended up dodging them all with her improved speed and agility, by sidestepping, jumping back or even moving one limb to get it out of harm's way.

"Here you go!" Sandy shouted as she dodged another lance strike from the Burmecian Knight and dealt a roundhouse kick to the face, leaving her a bit dazed but still able to fight.

"Lancer!" Freya announced as she rushed in a tunnel vision-like manner, preparing to strike the mantis woman.

"Now, I'll really have to rough you up!" Sandy grinned as she took her left leg and crossed it behind her right, extending her arms outward. "Beta Attack, Razzia!" Then, the scythes on her arms started to flare up and spin like twin razors and then shot them straight towards the running Burmecian. Freya gasped as the first shot slowed her down and then the second one knocked her into the air. "Going down!" Sandy cackled as she spun into the air and stomped on the knight's chest, slamming her into the ground near Vivi. "No contest..."

Steiner quickly recovered from his hit from the eldest sister and charged with his sword to attack. With his Excalibur sword, the Alexandrian Knight knew he had a chance to defeat the Magus Sister leader if he could land a killing blow... but Cindy made it difficult as she used her back to push him back whenever he advanced.

"What's wrong?" Cindy taunted. "All that armor to block the wind but can't land a decent hit on me!"

"Once I do, you'll fall in battle!" Steiner argued as he charged again.

Cindy chuckled as a magic aura appeared around her, "Pitful... Demi!" Suddenly, she released a dark orb and threw it towards the Pluto Knight, locking him in place. Then, Steiner felt like his insides were expanding and imploding at the same time the orb expanded and receded. In the midst of it, Cindy turned around and jumped to tackle the knight using her back. Steiner had a hard time getting up as Cindy saw, letting her stick her feet into the ground. "Eat this! Alpha Attack, Camisade!" Suddenly, the eldest sister erupted as a geyser mysteriously launched her up in the air and allowing her heavy weight to slam into the ground in front of her and sent a shockwave that sent the knight flying back where Vivi and Freya were pinned.

Soon, the Sisters reunited together and cackled towards their fallen opponents.

"My have the tables have turned..." Sandy grinned.

"How do you like the beating?" Mindy giggled.

"Serves you right for mocking our moves and skills," Cindy shouted to the fallen trio. But then she put on an evil smirk and turned back to her sisters. "But you know... maybe we should finish them off with our new and improved Delta Attack!"

"Ooh, that's a good idea!" the youngest sister squealed as she clapped her hands.

"I heard that!" the middle sister smirked. "How about we try it out now; really send a message!"

Hearing all of this, Freya, Steiner and Vivi gasped at feeling whatever power that was starting to build up in front of them.

"How are we going to get out of this?" Vivi wondered, whispering to his friends.

"We have to think fast..." Freya replied, gripping her lance. "Vivi, can you use your magic without your staff?"

"Not my most powerful ones, but yeah..." The black mage nodded.

"What do you have in mind, Freya?" Steiner asked.

"Excalibur is a powerful sword, is it not?" She replied back, as she begun to tell her plan.

In the midst of their talk, the Magus Sister struck.

"Then let's get started!" the eldest sister shouted as she did a giant back-flip into the ground and unleash a portal into a starry void of space filled with glowing crystals and mist. "Let's start with Alpha Formation... Imprisonment!" She announced as she took the mist and crystals of the space and used it to surround the weakened trio and encased them in a crystallized pyramid. "Good, float above them!"

Sandy and Mindy soon heed their elder sister's words and started to float to the top of the pyramid, with Cindy following them. Then, Mindy started to conjure up magic and spread her arms out. "Beta Formation... Power Up!" She then released her magic to surround herself and her sisters in clear bubbles which enhanced their powers. "Now let's finish this!"

"Got it!" Sandy shouted, stretching out her right arm and flared it up. "Gamma Formation... Delta Radiation!" Finally, the mantis woman through another Razzia attack up to sky, unleashing a light energy source that covered each of the sisters and connected their orbs in another triangle.

"Delta Formation: Delta Energy Blast!" the sisters shouted together, unleashing a collective energy from their bubbles and fired a giant blast of energy that hit the pyramid at its peak and proceeded to destroy piece by piece.

"Now, let's do it!" Freya shouted as she stood up after drinking a potion.

Steiner then held out his sword as Vivi conjured up his magic. "Bio!" the black mage announced as he surrounded the Alexandrian Knight's sword with a brilliant shine. Steiner then turned to Freya and nodded.

Freya then spun around furiously as she shone bright pink. "Cherry Blossom!" Then, tornado of cherry blossom petals erupted from the Burmecian Knight's from shot towards the sky, lifting the Knight up with a powerful force and moved him to meet the blast head on. With a powerful slash, Steiner unleashed the Bio magic held within the sword... but he also hoped that the legend of the Excalibur sword would live up to its exploits as he faced off against the Delta Attack.

As soon as the Delta Energy Blast met the Bio-Enhanced Excalibur Blade, it unleashed a power struggle that was soon to cause a massive explosion. Seeing this, Freya tried to control the Cherry Blossom petals so that it pushed Steiner towards the beam. Finally, Vivi focus the acid bubble so that it expanded and rerouted the beam around the pyramid, giving the knight enough leverage to head into the middle of the Magus Sisters' formation and performed a spinning slash that caused the explosion. The explosion was so massive that the starry void was extinguished as well, sending the three sisters back to the interior of the Wind Shrine. But once they landed, they felt even weaker than before and kneeled down.

(End Music)

Steiner, Freya and Vivi panted heavily as they checked their surroundings... an empty room... the Magus Sisters nowhere to be found... the Pluto Knight however was worse for the wear, taking on the attack with his whole body behind the blast.

"That... was too exhausting..." Steiner said, recovering from his attack. "But... an impressive tactic you thought of Freya."

"I never counted on the immense display of power they just put on," She stated. "But it was good that your sword provided enough of a force to combat their attack. And with Vivi's magic and my Dragon skill adding another force to combine with Excalibur, it was probably the thing we needed to overpower their Delta Attack."

Vivi looked around the cavern to search for his magic staff and soon located it near the entrance to the next room. "Guys, I think we should get going... we need to get the mirror placed inside this shrine and defeat the guardian."

Steiner nodded as he took out an elixir and downed the contents. "He's right, we need to heal up fast and get moving."

Freya and Vivi took some potions and stood up from the ground. "We got that much healed," the Burmecian Knight stated as she then focused her thoughts. "But we need to make sure we're ready to go... Reis' Wind!" Soon, a healing wind washed over them and gradually started the healing process. "We should nearly be in full condition by the time we reach the next room... let's go."

* * *

The next room was different as it was void of any holes inside... except from the volcano-like hole up top, like the previous room. Every time a wind blew over the top, a loud blaring noise was heard that made Vivi cover his ears with his hat.

"Ow, that was loud." He muttered. "I never knew wind howling over a room could cause a big noise like that."

"Lucky enough the wind is less harsh in this room," Freya stated. "It could mean we're close to the Guardian's room."

"Then that means the faster we get through the room, the sooner we can set the mirror and return with the others." Steiner added as they were about to proceed over to the other side of the room. But suddenly...

"Ha ha ha ha ha...It seems I underestimated you. I'd not have thought you'd be strong enough to defeat the Magus Sisters!" A female's voice shouted from around the spacious room.

Everyone soon got into their battle stances and pulled out their weapons while standing back to back with each other.

"Who's there?" Vivi shouted.

"Reveal yourself!" Steiner added as well.

"Hmm... only three of you to play with..." the voice said in a sultry voice, but soon turned into one of disgust as she continued with, "But a woman, a little kid and an ugly knight... the last time I get in dealing with unworthy characters..."

Everyone looked puzzled at her statement and wondered what she meant by woman's words.

"Looks like I'll have to fulfill my duty to the Guardian, nonetheless!" the woman's voice stated as a green light zoomed down from the opening in the ceiling and landed in front of the exit. When the light faded, the trio was met with a stunning sight... a woman appeared with long golden hair, twice her height. But what really caught Steiner and Vivi in shock, was her lack of modest clothing as she was clad only in a golden bikini that showed off a lot of skin.

"What in the..." Freya whispered. "What kind of woman dresses up like that in public?"

The woman scoffed, "One that is the Empress of the Winds, thank you. I am called Barbariccia, one of the four Elemental Archfiends!"

"Elemental Archfiends?" the trio wondered.

"But of course, being of this time don't know about us," Barbariccia stated as she casually paced around the room. "I was resurrected to serve as a last line of defense for the Guardian of this Wind Shrine... and that's all I'm allowed to live for."

"So, you are not allowed to leave this place?" Steiner asked.

"Correct," the Wind Archfiend smirked. "Do you have any idea how being locked inside of a shrine for centuries feels like? It's boring! I only had the company of the Guardian and my underlings, which you three have killed somehow. I thought increasing their powers would help, but as always, I have to handle things myself!"

She then started to spin around rapidly, causing her long hair to transform and create a massive whirlwind around herself.

"Prepare to die!"

(Play Rebellion Cadre Battle from Megaman X Command Mission)

"We have to be cautious," Steiner stated as the archfiend smirked down on them from her tornado. "After dealing with these winds, there's no telling how we'll get past her."

"You don't!" Barbariccia shouted as her tornado spun rapidly. "Lightning Bolt!" She shouted as she conjured up electricity within her tornado and fired it at the trio. Freya quickly dodged by jumping high into the air, far beyond the reach of the bolts. Steiner and Vivi rolled to either side of the archfiend to dodge the attack. The Pluto Knight then thought of a plan...

"Master Vivi, your assistance!" Steiner yelled as he held his sword out and the Black Mage quickly complied.

"Water!" Vivi shouted as he conjured up his magic and transferred it to Steiner's sword, creating a brilliant shine as the knight charged through and slashed at the tornado. But the archfiend laughed it off and grabbed Steiner by the arm.

"Stone Touch!" She grinned as her fingertips sent a grey substance coursing through the Pluto Knight's armor, beginning the process of turning him to stone. "You'll make a nice trophy for me to admire..."

"Not today!" Freya called out from the skies as she descended. "Spear Assault!" She shouted as she took the spear points and drove it into the back of the archfiend and made her cry out in anguish, dropping Steiner to the ground. The Burmecian Knight went to aid her comrade with a soft to break the stone covering. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Steiner nodded. "Now I know it is pointless to attack her in that tornado."

"Unless you can get through the eye of the storm," Freya added.

"Hey guys, look!" Vivi called out as he pointed to Barbariccia started to stop spinning her tornado, letting it disappear and form back into her long hair. "The tornado's gone!"

"That hurt you rat!" The wind Archfiend shouted as she then swung her hair around like a whip and smacked Freya across the cavern. She then saw Steiner coming in to charge again. "Coming to be my statue? Step right up!"

"Firaga!"

She gasped as she felt the heat of flames approach her from the sides and saw Vivi direct a flaming tornado at her. Barbariccia quickly move backwards to dodge the flames, but she didn't count on the heavily armored knight jumping through the flames and then deliver a slash of his sword across her bare stomach.

"Lancer!" Freya then charged at the archfiend, surrounded by the spirits of the four dragons and struck at the same spot Steiner attacked, pushing her back once more. Feeling the pain, the Mistress of Winds became livid as she held her stomach.

"You beasts!" She shouted as she took to the skies. "I'll shut you all up and blow you all away!"

"Vivi, now!" Steiner shouted to the young mage.

"Thundaga!" the mage shouted as he pointed his staff at the cloudy sky above and then dropped a purple light onto Barbariccia. The archfiend took time to notice it and looked up. Once she did, she met with a massive thunderstorm that shocked her to the bone and made her scream wildly.

"That should do it." Freya nodded as she observed the shocked archfiend in the sky.

"Let's move on and..."

"Maelstrom!"

The trio was interrupted by the shout of the wind woman who looked down at them with bloodlust in her eyes. She raised her hands to the skies, taking the lightning and the clouds it came from and created several purple tornadoes and had them swirl around the caverns, moving around as well.

"I hope you like storms," Barbariccia shouted, "Because once you hit these small tornadoes, it'll send you out... way out!"

The trio looked nervous as they now had to contend with a pissed-off archfiend and small tornadoes that could send them on their way and never return.

"But..." the Mistress of Winds continued, putting the attention back onto her. "I can still use these in other ways to give you Hell! Lightning Chain!" She then called lightning down from the skies and struck each of the mini-tornadoes which in turn connected each to each other and sent a web of bolts across the cavern, striking the knights and black mage with electric shocks coursing through their bodies before dropping to the ground. Soon, Barbariccia descended down from the sky and landed on the ground, and then casually walked towards them, admiring her work.

"Not... again," Freya grunted as she breathed heavily.

"Can't... stop..." Steiner stated as he raised himself up to a knee. Vivi however, stayed on his back and tried to rest enough to gain his strength back. It was hard enough as the Wind Archfiend approached them with a smirk on her face and hands on her hips.

"Now... what to do with you all," Barbariccia pondered, looking over each of them. Her eyes fell on Steiner, "I can put you to stone, seeing as your armor protects you from being carried by the winds, surprisingly." She then looked to Freya, "And you, I can cast off into one of these tornadoes... seeing as you like to ride with the winds..." Finally, she looked to Vivi. "And you, little one... I've decided to make you my pet... with a little molding here and there I may enjoy you for as long as I'm imprisoned here. So let's get started to with the armored knight..." She then advanced towards Steiner and then covered her hand in the same grey substance she used before.

"CHARGE!" Steiner shouted as he, Freya and Vivi suddenly got on their feet and tackled the unsuspected Archfiend in the stomach, the same spot she was wounded earlier and from the scream she let out, it hurt badly having three people focus their attack on that one spot. The attack sent her far across the cavern, but she managed to land on her feet and skid to a stop.

"Enough!" She shouted in anger. "I'll just kill you all with my own power!"

"After you!" Freya smirked as she pointed behind the archfiend. Barbariccia raised an eyebrow and then turned around to see one of her own tornadoes advance towards her. The Burmecian Knight took her moment of distraction to alert Vivi to cast his magic. Sitting up, the black mage pointed his staff at the distracted archfiend.

"Blizzaga!" Vivi shouted as he created a frozen block that locked the archfiend's feet in place. Then, it rose up like a glacier and encased her within. Finally, the winds of her own Maelstrom caught the block and hurled her off into the deep winds... far away.

(End Music)

"A good distraction from one's own attack." Steiner nodded as he sheathed his sword.

"Praise later, we have to move on," Freya said running into the next room with Vivi trailing behind. "We need to get this over with as soon as possible."

Steiner quickly followed after as the Maelstrom soon died out.

* * *

The first thing everyone noticed was a long hallway that led to another room with an altar, it was pretty straightforward but...

"I'm sure if we go to that room, we'll find the place to put the mirror. This is too easy." Steiner pointed out as he moved forward, only to have Freya stop him from advancing.

"That's what worries me, Steiner." She stated.

"What's wrong?" Vivi asked.

Freya looked above to the ceiling and around the hallway walls to check out any suspicious activity. She narrowed her eyes before turning to Steiner and Vivi. "Be careful you two, it could be a trap." He nodded, and moved ahead cautiously. Before he entered the hallway, however, he gave a loud cough.

That was when part of the ceiling descended down on a chain, and smashed against the ground. Then, another section of the ceiling followed suit, and another, and another, and another. Then all of them returned to their spot at the top of the ceiling, and all of them were shocked, seeing what took place.

"So there were traps," Vivi gasped.

"So much for being easy," Steiner sighed. "But with all that has happened to us, I'm not surprised."

Then, the Burmecian Knight was struck with an idea and walked up to the hallway. Seeing this, Steiner put his hand out. "Wait, Freya, it's too dangerous."

Freya looked back at him. "I just want to test something; since it didn't activate when even stepped inside, there must be something else."

Steiner gave her skeptical looked, but allowed her to pass. Freya walked up to the edge of the hallway, and quickly thrust her spear forward, and pulled it back. Sure enough, the ceiling traps descended again, one right after another. When they reset themselves, she tried something else and leaned her head towards the hallway, took a breath, and blew. She quickly got her head out of the hallway, and just in time. The ceiling pieces made their descent again. Freya smirked as she waited for the trap to reset. This time, when they reset themselves, she slowly extended her hand into the hallway and kept it there for a second, and then slowly retracted it. The trap didn't activate.

She then decided to throw caution to the wind, and slowly stepped into the hallway. Steiner and Vivi noticed that she was breathing normally, and moving as slow as a turtle. After a few seconds of walking, everyone realized that the ceiling pieces weren't making their descent. Freya slowly walked back to the others.

"I think the trap is activated by the displacement of air." She deduced. "It seems that we're okay, as long as we move slowly, breath normally, and don't talk." Steiner and Vivi both nodded in understanding. Freya then turned to the young black mage. "Vivi, I'll have to carry you across."

The black mage looked surprised. "What? Why?"

"It'll make things easier for us; I noticed some cracks on the ground and it may be too tricky for you to step over, causing you to trip and activate the trap." She explained.

Vivi nodded in acceptance, and climbed onto the Burmecian's back. He wrapped his arms around her neck, and she put her arms under his legs. After standing up, she turned to Steiner. "Alright, let's go." He nodded, and we entered the hallway. Steiner was extra careful in taking steps, being that his armor clacks every time he took a step. Luckily, his cautious steps paid off in keeping the trap from activating as it was smooth sailing.

But after a few seconds, reaching the middle of the hallway, Steiner stopped all of a sudden. Freya and Vivi slowly turned to look at him and their eyes widened, knowing he was going to sneeze. They couldn't do anything to stop it as they would trigger the trap early, possibly catching the Alexandrian Knight.

'_We have to time this,'_ Freya thought, looking at their position. _'If I'm right, the first part of the ceiling will fall!'_

"AAACHOOOOOOOO!"

Steiner let out a powerful sneeze, in which the sound reverberated across the hallway. That's when the first ceiling piece descended at the entrance to the hallway. '_I was right.'_ Freya thought.

"RUN!" Vivi yelled, causing Steiner and Freya started running as fast as they could down the hallway. The sound of the other ceiling pieces crashing to the ground soon filled the hallway, and with each fall the sound got closer, and closer.

Vivi and Freya made it to the end of the hallway, and she let him down. They turned back to see that Steiner hadn't made it out yet, and the ceiling trap was catching up to him. "COME ON STEINER, MOVE IT!" Freya shouted, letting the armored knight run faster, but she could tell that he wasn't going to make it in time... He had reached the last few feet, and was about to make it out of the hallway, but he tripped.

Thinking fast, Freya jumped near Steiner and quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him out as fast as she could. The last ceiling piece descended towards his foot, but she just managed to pull him out at the last possible second, with everyone making it safely.

Freya breathed heavily, and looked at Steiner for any injuries he might have gotten. Gratefully, he wasn't harmed and he looked up at Freya with a thankful look. "I'm sorry about the sneeze."

Freya sighed, still catching her breath. "It's okay…at least we're…all alive." Steiner nodded, and stood back up. After that, they walked further into the shrine.

Finally, they reached the altar in a very spacious room, but no open holes for the air to come in, surprisingly.

"Now we really have to be careful," Steiner stated, looking around for anything suspicious. "With the talk about this shrine's guardian, he'll be here soon."

"And if it looks like the monster we saw in the statue, this place looks dangerous enough." Vivi added, looking around the room as well.

"Just watch my back," Freya said as she approached the altar. She then took out the Wind mirror and was going to place it in the indentation, but she then felt a dark presence approaching her from above. She suddenly jumped back from the altar, and narrowly avoided getting slashed by a large clawed hand.

Vivi and Steiner turned to the direction of the loud swipe and saw the creature that almost struck Freya. They saw a large, three-headed green dragon with red under the wings and a tan underbelly flying above the altar. Each of the heads leered at a respective person as they spoke in unison...

"So, you're the intruders that killed the Magus Sisters and defeated Barbariccia..." the dragon spoke, in a grouchy voice. "Eclipse underestimated your abilities then... but don't think you can defeat a Guardian of Terra, Tiamat the Queen of Winds!"

Vivi took out his staff and pointed it at the dragon. "You're the Wind Chaos Guardian we've heard about?"

The dragon laughed. "How unlucky for you that only three of you decided to face me, instead of your stronger band of twelve. I'll truly take pleasure in ending your worthless lives."

Freya smirked as she readied her spear, "A dragon... how appropriate."

"And it's fitting we take down another vile witch such at yourself," Steiner declared, drawing Excalibur and leveled it at Tiamat.

"Try if you dare!" Tiamat roared. "I once conquered an entire airship fleet single-handedly! You insects won't stand a chance against me!"

(Play Esper Battle from Final Fantasy XII)

Freya took point first as she jumped up into the ceiling. Seeing this, Tiamat flew up after her and caught up in a matter of seconds. The Burmecian Knight gasped.

"You didn't think I'd got by on power alone?" the dragon grinned as she grabbed Freya. "And I'll think you'd make a tasty snack..."

"Thundaga!"

Vivi pointed his staff upwards and called down a massive lightning storm that struck down on the guardian, causing her to lose her grip on the Burmecian Knight, setting Freya free as she landed safely on the ground.

"Thanks Vivi," Freya nodded in thanks. But before Vivi could reply, Tiamat charged down from the celing and headed straight for them. Steiner took the chance and jumped in the air, delivering a sharp slice to one of the heads with his sword. Tiamat screamed in pain before raising a claw, making it glow white.

"Silent Claw!" She shouted as she used her white claw to swat the Alexandrian knight into the wall... hard, making him drop the sword from the impact. "Whelp!"

"Thundaga!" Vivi commanded as he fired another thunderstorm around the dragon. But unlike the last time... Tiamat dodged it! Despite the large size, she was fast and agile. She then flew at the stunned black mage and tried to use the Silent Claw on him. Freya jumped in front of Vivi, and twirled her Lance around...

"Cherry Blossom!" the Burmecian called out as she fired another cherry blossom storm into the faces of the dragon, stunning her a bit but still her claw went through the storm and smacked Freya. She was sent flying through the air, hitting the wall and fell to the ground.

Vivi gasped seeing both his friends down, but was distracted for the moment, letting Tiamat take advantage of it. She swung her large tail at Black Mage, and he was knocked into the wall as well. Tiamat laughed, "Is that all you've got?" She mocked. "But, I can owe my victory to the deaths of my underling and her cohorts for that. You're still tired from the all the fighting you had to endure!"

Freya stood up on her feet and called, "Reis' Wind!" Placing herself and her comrades in a healing wind, letting the gradual recovery take place...

"You want more punishment?" Tiamat asked as she flexed her claws in a challenging manner. "Come to me then..."

As soon as Steiner and Vivi got to their feet, Freya jumped over to them to regroup. "With her speed, it isn't going to be easy..." She whispered.

"Although..." Steiner interrupted. "She's got power and speed, but not defense. When I caught her in a surprise attack, she seemed to be a lot in pain before she struck me."

"Which means we need to trap her in where she'll get hurt badly," Vivi realized, also making sure to keep his voice down as well.

"Alright, ready..." the Burmecian whispered and received a nod from her comrades. "GO!"

Each of them quickly split apart, and Tiamat was not fazed at all by the move. "Divide and conquer, huh?" She smirked as she conjured up magic. "I'll just have to do something about that... Twister!" She shouted as a giant tornado formed in front of her, sparking with electricity. "Seek out the intruders and destroy them!" With a push, the tornado whirled furiously and went around the altar.

Yet, the trio heard what was going on and decided to spring into action. When they split apart, they quickly moved back together inside the altar, waiting for the moment to strike...

"Power Break!" Steiner shouted as he jumped onto the unsuspecting dragon's back and drove his sword into her back, making her roar in pain.

"Lancer!" Freya rushed next and combined her spear with dragon spirits and slashed across the dragon's back as well, causing another painful roar to erupt from the Wind Guardian's mouths.

"Firaga!" Vivi casted his high-level magic at the dragon next, trapping it within a firey tornado. "We got her!" he cheered.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

The trio gasped as they heard the laugh of the dragons inside the flames.

"But how?" Steiner gasped. He then caught sight of Tiamat's wings stretching out from the flaming tornado and then curled up.

"JET FIRE!" Tiamat shouted as she took in the wind and the flames and placed them into the circles that they formed. "DIE!" Soon the wind-powered flames shot out and blasted the ground from under the trio shooting them across the room and back to the entrance of the altar room. She laughed once again, "Finished already? Such weaklings... you never noticed what happened to all of you..."

Vivi, Steiner and Freya had puzzled looks on their faces as they looked up from the ground.

"The moment you set foot into the altar room, I've been draining you three of your most powerful attributes!" Tiamat grinned and laughed.

"WHAT!" the trio shouted.

"You never stood a chance against me, you fools!" the dragon taunted. "Just like all the victims I've done away with in the past... but, I'll give you a chance to run away before I kill you three... so make it last..."

Steiner stood up, using his sword as a crutch. "You...!"

Freya growled as she leaned against the wall. "She's been toying with us the entire time!"

Vivi did the same with his staff until he leaned on the wall. "She's too fast and powerful! I can't target her with the right kind of magic. We can't take her on with just the three of us..."

Suddenly, the Alexandrian Knight stood up on his two legs proudly, ignoring his pain. "Master Vivi! Freya! A true warrior never gives up in a fight!"

"But..."

"We can defeat this monster if we work together!" the armored knight continued. "All this time we've hit her one right after other, but not with our combined strengths! It's what one us the battle against the Magus Sisters!"

It was then, revelation struck with in the Black Mage and Burmecian Knight. They never thought of doing a joint attack on the guardian like the sisters' Delta Attack.

The Wind Guardian smirked. "Time's up. So, which one of you will perish first?"

Steiner growled as he turned to face Tiamat and held out his sword. "Silence! I shall vanquish you!"

Freya soon joined him, lance pointed outward. "Not alone, this time!"

Vivi gasped "What!"

Steiner and Freya turned back to the Black Mage "...Master Vivi, Freya and I shall attempt to hold her down. Once I do, you attack her with your magic!"

"But...what if I miss the target...? " Vivi protested. I could hit either you or Freya!"

Steiner smiled. "I trust you, Vivi."

"As do I." Freya added with a smile of her own.

Seeing the knights' resolve, Vivi nodded. "...Okay, but what about her draining all of our strengths in the altar?"

"We're not in the altar room, are we?" the Burmecian Knight smirked as she and Steiner turned to face their foe.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!" Both knights charged straight towards the dragon, preparing to slice the dragon apart.

"You haven't learned your lesson," Tiamat stated as she prepared to intercept, "I guess I'll drain you dry!"

"Water!"

Vivi quickly fired his magic at the dragon, trapping it within a torrent of water and signaled Steiner and Freya to stop. For some reason, Tiamat couldn't move due to the pressure.

"Now Vivi, while you have the chance!" Steiner yelled.

"Blizzaga!" Pushing it to the limit, the Black Mage fired his magic, creating a harsh blizzard that froze the water in no time flat.

"Time to end this!" Steiner called out as an orange aura surrounded his blade, as he raised it up high. "Stock Break!"

Vivi and Freya gasped as they suddenly saw a mirror-image of Beatrix performing the same attack as Steiner rushed towards the ice-encased dragon and then sliced it, creating an orange shockwave that broke it into pieces all over the room. But even as the pieces scattered, the heads of Tiamat uttered one more line...

"Death...is only... the beginning..."

(End Music)

The pieces soon evaporated into white smoke, letting the Knights and Black Mage take a calming breath of reprieve.

"We finally got past them all..." Vivi sighed. "I never thought the Wind monsters would be this powerful."

"They have speed on their side," Freya stated. "Lucky enough we caught them off guard."

"All that's left is to place the mirror," Steiner added as he took the mentioned mirror from within his armor and then placed the mirror in the indentation. Once set the light inside the altar reflected off mirror and back upwards. "Now all that's left is to wait for the others to get their mirrors placed."

The three soon left the altar and made their way back to the entrance...

"It's safe to say that we had the toughest experience yet." The Alexandrian knight continued. "I fear Terra will be more of a challenge."

"I bet you're right," Freya nodded. "And that's what worries me..."

"As long as we stick together, we'll be alright..." Vivi interrupted. "What's more, we'll have everybody together to face whatever's there!"

The knights looked to each other smiled as they reached the entrance, coming to one conclusion...

"You're right, Vivi."

* * *

And that's that! I'll be alternating between stories now, so I don't forget the good people that thought this was a great story in the first place!

Next time: We reached the final destination, the Earth Shrine. (Scene of the Zidane, Quina and Choco walking through an empty hallway)

But they'll find that it's void of any life inside. (Scene of zombies crawling out of the ground with a cloaked figure commanding them)

Even the Guardian's undead himself. (Scene of a flying skeleton with two scythe-like hands)

Next Chapter: The Four Shrines: Earth.

Please Rate and Review! Later!


	19. CH 49: The Four Shrines: Earth

Duelist of Dawn: Hello good people! It's time for the final shrine to get done!

Amarant: About time...

DoD: 'About time'? Dude, college gotta come first in this business and the real world problems.

Amarant: At least you're not wasting your time away on the other story you got.

DoD: And I continue to apologize, and I'm sticking to completing both stories.

Amarant: And helping out your other friends in their FF stories.

DoD: Right, Master of Death and Darkness is doing his FF7 story called the One-Winged Angel Series: Like my story, it'll be spanned out from each of its discs and features a character with daggers for weapons, but I'll tell you the story is worth reading. Now on to the Disclaimer!

Amarant: The Duelist of Dawn doesn't own Final Fantasy IX, or any music used in story. He owns his SI Ron and the OCs Lovrina Carol and Eclipse. Now, I'm leaving...

Duelist of Dawn: And now, without further ado, let's start the chapter! (And next time, I'll invite someone who's not dull...)

* * *

**Chapter 49**

**The Four Shrines: Earth**

* * *

"We're approaching the location of the Earth Shrine, Zidane." Erin said. After dropping off the other nine members of the party, Zidane had to his team to the final shrine. After a long flight in the Hilda Garde III from the Forbidden Continent's Wind Shrine, they found the next shrine at the Outer Continent near Kuja's Desert Palace, far away from the desert sands, southeast.

"Good, but we still got one problem." Zidane stated. "It's how the shrine is protected... under the shaking grounds. In order words, earthquakes. If we try to land the airship near the shrine, it might break.

"So how can you reach it," the airship pilot wondered.

The ex-bandit snapped his fingers, "We can get Choco to find the exact place where the shrine is located, thanks to him gaining the ability to fly!"

"Good idea." Erin nodded. "Though, seeing a flying chocobo is like one of those once in a lifetime things and would love to see it!"

"I'll go get Choco." Zidane said as he ran through the airship.

Outside on the airship deck, Quina and Choco looked down to see the shaking grounds.

"Kweh?" Choco wondered, seeing only a part of the ground shaking with an earthquake while he looked towards mountains and seen that they weren't shaking.

"Why do ground shake here, but not anywhere else?" Quina wondered as well. "Make no sense."

"That's where the shrine is located."

Both of them turned around to see Zidane walk up to them.

"So we go down?" The Qu asked.

"That's only if we can find the entrance." Zidane shrugged. "And with the earthquake protecting the entrance, there's no telling where it could be since the airship can't get low enough to find it." He then turned to Choco. "And that's where you come in, Choco."

"Kweh?"

"We need someone smaller to and able to barely fly over the ground low enough to see the entrance." The ex-bandit explained. "And thanks to your new ability to fly, it should be a piece of cake for you."

"Kweh-kweh!" Choco nodded, flapping his wings.

"Thanks buddy," Zidane smiled. "When you find the entrance, circle around it so that Quina and I can drop down inside..."

"Kweeehh!" the golden chocobo called out as he took flight and dove down towards shaking ground.

"Now we wait..."

* * *

Choco quickly flew down towards the ground and quickly pulled up when he nearly touched it. He then started to comb the ground for any signs of an entrance: a building, a landmark, even a door or hole in ground. With the earthquakes, the earth was shooting up rock and dirt all over the place, causing the flying chocobo to take evasive action. Soon, he made it to the middle of the area, surrounded by four mountains. And dead center, an opening in the ground gave him incentive enough to start circling the area and let out a loud "KWEEEEEHHHH!"

* * *

Back on the airship, Zidane and Quina heard Choco's loud cry as they looked over the airship's ledge. They found the golden chocobo above the sky, circling around and around.

"We found it!" Zidane yelled as he ran back into the airship. Once he reached the bridge, he ran up to Erin. "Pull hard to the left, Choco found the entrance!"

"Roger!" Erin replied, turning the airship's wheel to have the Hilda Garde III turn and fly towards Choco's location. Once there, the airship flew in low enough to avoid the earthquake. "This is as low as I can go; I hope you get in."

"Well, we'll see." Zidane nodded. "I'll have Choco signal you so you can find somewhere safe to land."

"Alright, good luck out there." The pilot smiled.

"We'll be back!" Zidane called out as he ran back out of the airship.

Once Zidane met back up with Quina, the both of them dropped a rope ladder in the opening in the ground and climbed down. Afterwards, Choco flew across the airship and gave Erin the signal to land away from the Earth Shrine's earthquake.

* * *

(Inside the Earth Shrine) (Play BGM Consecutive Battles ~ Earth Shrine from Final Fantasy IX)

Once inside, Zidane, Quina and Choco walked down the stairs and lead into room with an ancient archway at the bottom. On both sides, there were twin statues of a tall, skeleton with a horned helmet on its head. The tailed ex-thief looked at them with amazement.

"Whoa, is this the guardian of the Earth Shrine?" Zidane muttered. "Oh well, I guess we're going to finally get to meet him. Let's get going..."

"Ah, Zidane," Quina exclaimed, causing the person in question to turn to her. "You want go with me!"

The ex-thief scratched his head in embarrassment, "Well... with everyone being teamed up for certain reasons... I sort of got stuck with the leftovers..."

"Kweh?" Choco wondered, but the gourmand quickly perked up.

"You no have to explain! I so happy." She nodded happily.

Zidane and Choco looked at each other with questionable looks to each other, before turning back to Quina. "Huh?"

"There old saying in my tribe... 'Leftovers good!'" The Qu proclaimed.

Zidane shrugged his shoulders. "...Let's hope we find good things in this cave."

"Is probably full of good food!" Quina quickly replied.

"Kweehh..." the golden chocobo groaned as he and Zidane walked further into the shrine with Quina following after.

* * *

The trio continued to walk further into a long hallway, where Quina noticed something amiss.

"Is no one here... Is empty." She said, looking around.

"Kweeeh." Choco added.

"Yeah..." Zidane nodded. "I figured we had to fight somebody in..." Suddenly, they felt the earth moving underneath them, causing them to stop in their tracks. "Huh?"

"What wrong?" Quina asked.

"Did the ground just shake...?"

It was the least of their worries as the floor panels underneath them rose up along with a wall closing up in front of them.

"KWWEEEH!" Choco shouted as he quickly started to run across the floor to the end of the hallway, triggering the other panels.

"Choco, wait!" Zidane shouted as he and Quina began to hop across the rising panels. Lucky enough for them, they were quick enough and time the height of the panels perfectly and safely made it across the hallway to Choco as the final panel closed behind it. All of them were panting from their fear afterwards, rather from the exhaustion.

"Aiyaaa! We almost flat like pancake!" Quina shouted, looking back to the closed up hallway.

"Kweeh-kweeh!" Choco growled, looking back as well.

"I hope there aren't too many more of those." Zidane sighed. "Dagger... Please be safe..." He then turned to the path ahead. "Let's keep moving; we're pretty much stuck here until we place the mirror in here."

Quina and Choco nodded as they followed him further inside the shrine.

* * *

The next room lost the ruins look, and made it look kind of new. The walls and ceiling were made of solid stone that look like nothing could make a mark or put a dent inside it. However, the floor was still a dirt floor, yet hard enough to stand without worry of a cave-in.

"Wow," Zidane whistled. "Out with the old, in with the new..."

"You say it." Quina noted. "How come this room not look like other room?"

"I guess it's just how the shrine was created." The ex-thief shrugged. "But who cares? If this shrine was just that trap back there and walking down empty rooms, we'll be done."

"Kweh!" Choco cheered. He then started to look around the place, and then noticed something amiss. Up against the left wall, there were a few skeletons that looked strangely familiar to the golden chocobo. "Kweh?"

"What's the matter, Choco?" Zidane asked, until he saw the same skeletons against the wall. "Oh crap, not these guys again..."

"What wrong?" Quina asked to her two friends.

"This place is most likely crawling with these things hanging around," the ex-thief said to the gourmand. "Somewhere on this continent, we went to this place called Iifa Tree and it was filled with zombified monsters that Eclipse had something to do with, since he created it. And with that and this place being connected to Terra..."

"I see..." Quina nodded.

[RRRAAAGGGH!]

The three of them suddenly jumped back when they saw the zombies wake up and snarl at them.

"KWEH!" Choco shrieked and stood his ground.

"Wake up call!" Zidane shouted as he took out his thief sword and Quina drew her giant fork. "These guys shouldn't be too easy to beat; they dropped like flies last time! And I bet they will...NOW!" He then charged in and swung his blade, chopping the middle zombie in half, separating it from the torso. "Piece of cake!"

"That easy?" Quina wondered. She then moved in time to dodge the second lunging zombie by shrugging off the claws on her resilient stomach. She quickly followed up by stabbing her fork into its back and rammed it into the wall, breaking the limbs off the body except a left leg and a right arm.

"Kwwweehh!" Choco's foot changed to bright blue and then delivered a Choco Kick that launched the third lunging zombie into the ground. Then, he followed up by flying a few feet off the ground and stomped it with a second Choco Kick, driving a hole into the zombie and pulling his foot up the body and cracked the skull.

"Told you guys it'd be easy," the tailed teen smirked.

"You right!" Quina exclaimed.

"Kweh!" Choco added, shaking off the remains of the zombie he just destroyed.

"Now how about we... get... out?" Zidane looked behind him and saw that the zombie he fought was walking on its arms and the zombie Quina fought, hopped on its good leg.

"Aiya! They still alive!" Quina shouted as threw the fork at the one she just fought, chopping the right off its body. But surprisingly, the zombie still hopped towards her on the leg. "What!"

Zidane took matters to an extreme and then rushed and gave a punt kick to the zombie's torso, breaking it away from the head and arms. He then noticed as the torso went flying across the back, the head and arms were pushed against him. The hands grabbed Zidane's arms and the head chomped him on the left shoulder.

"Ow!" He shouted, but having his arms restrained he could only fight the jagged teeth, sinking into his skin to draw blood. "Hey, somebody get this thing off me!"

"Kweh!" Choco answered the call as he headbutted the skull of Zidane's shoulder and stomped it down. The ex-thief then noticed as soon as the head was crushed, the arms went limp and released him.

"Hey wait..." He stated as he held his bleeding shoulder. "The head controlled the body?" He gasped and then saw Quina trying to push away the last zombie with her hands. "Quina! Take off the head and smash it against something!"

The Qu didn't hear his words and suddenly got ticked off. "I angry! I eat you!" She then grabbed the annoying zombie, opened her mouth and started crunching and gobbling the skeletal and fleshy body structure. Seeing that disgusted the ex-thief and golden chocobo and they turned around with only the sounds of Quina munching, giving them an idea how long she was going to take. Once they heard the last gulp, Zidane and Choco turned back around to see Quina picked up her fork,

"Quina, did you really have to eat that thing?" Zidane groaned. "All you really had to do was smash the head."

"I had no fork." Quina replied, holding up her weapon. "I also hungry..."

Zidane and Choco groaned, hearing the usual excuse of their gourmand friend.

"Let's just get on with this thing and forget about that disturbing moment, shall we Choco?" the ex-thief asked as he walked towards the next room, while drinking a potion to seal off his wound.

"Kweeh..." the golden chocobo nodded, walking after Zidane.

"You guys no fun..." Quina sighed as she soon followed her friends.

* * *

The next room led them to some sort of an underground crypt. Everywhere you could see there were coffins and discarded bones littering the place in many piles. Lucky for them, they saw no skulls around, meaning there was zero chance of any zombies being put together.

"It's a good thing we don't have to fight those zombies," Zidane stated, unconsciously holding his left shoulder. "Stupid thing nearly cut deep into the skin."

"Hmm..." Quina pondered as she walked over to a bone pile. "Maybe I eat more bones and..."

"KWEH!" Choco shrieked, stopping Quina's thoughts of eating. "Kweehhh! Kweh!"

"But I so hungry!" the Qu protested.

"You're always hungry," the ex-thief stated. "But I never thought you would eat a zombie, let alone a pile of undead bones."

"I think bones tasty." Quina nodded.

Zidane and Choco gave exasperated sighs.

"I give up..." Zidane mumbled.

"Kweeehh..." Choco added. Suddenly, the golden chocobo hear a mysterious noise...

*hiss*

Choco raised his head quickly as soon as he heard the hissing and looked around the room, only to see Zidane and Quina looking around. He shrugged and decided to join them...

*hiss*

"Kweh!" He shouted, grabbing his friends' attention.

"What's wrong, Choco?" Zidane asked, as he and Quina ran over to chocobo.

"Ssssooo! You wish to feast upon the undead flessssh?" A hissing voice called out. "Such pleasure I will take in delivering you to the gatesss of Hell!"

Everyone soon got on edge and drew their weapons. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Suddenly, a dark smoke rose from the ground in front of Choco, startling him. Once the others turned to see the smoke, it materialized into a hunchbacked man in a brown cloak. They could also see skeleton hands and feet, peering from out of the cloak.

"Whoa! Who is that?" Zidane shouted.

"Ah!" the cloaked figure breathed. "I am the oarsman who will ferry you beyond the veil. The Blighted Despot, Scarmiglione - Archfiend of Earth!"

"Archfiend?" Quina wondered. "You not Guardian?"

"You have not heard of the four Elemental Archfiendssss, I ssssee." Scarmiglione hissed. "We were once the proud strongest of the most powerful being in the world..." He then snarled. "Of course, the otherssss never thought highly of me before being ressssurrected." He then gave a hissing laugh. "But now, I'm the one who now standsss the final archfiend, inssstead of being the firssst to die!"

Zidane gasped. "So there was each of you in the other shrines!" He then chuckled. "Which means, the others are likely to be done by now, placing their mirrors!"

"Kweeeh!" Choco called.

"We hurry now!" Quina stated.

The ex-thief nodded as he got ready to fight. "Yeah, if they dealt with one of these archfiends guys, they may not be too far from being done with the guardian! Let's bust this guy up! He doesn't look tough!"

"Oh, I'm not alone here..." the archfiend growled in delight. "My undead children hunger to feassst upon your flesh!" He then raised his skeletal hands. "Arise, dead soulssss!"

Suddenly, six hands ripped open the ground near the Archfiend, letting out six zombies that crawled out with killer intent.

"Great, more zombies," Zidane groaned. "This isn't a shrine, it's an evil cemetery!"

"Drain them of their flesssh!" Scarmiglione commanded his undead army as they charged with more intent than the other zombies.

"Go for the head!" Zidane shouted as charged back. He took his thief sword and spun it around over his head, separating the zombie heads from their bodies and chopped them in mid-air, causing them to collapse into small piles of bones.

"KWEEH!" Choco charged beak first as he was surrounded by a red spiraling force, increasing his speed and power for his Spiral Impact attack. The two zombies opposing him broke up into numerous parts which disintegrated into ashes quickly.

"Goblin Punch!" Finally, Quina resorted to using her left hand to punch out the zombie's heads and then stabbed the bodies with her fork and threw them overhead. She then chopped the skulls into pieces.

All of three of them turned to the Earth Archfiend, on the verge of doing the same thing to him.

"My minionsss may have fallen, but don't think I'm any weaker!" Scarmiglione shouted as he his conjure up some magic. "Thunder!" He then let out two thunderbolts from his hands and fired them at the Chocobo. The golden chocobo jumped as the bolts hit his feet.

"You alright, Choco?" Zidane asked.

"Thunder!" the Earth Archfiend continued using another thunderbolt to push the tailed boy a couple of footsteps back.

"Weird?" Quina wondered, seeing the impact of the spell on Zidane.

"Thunder!" the undead monster wasn't finished as well as it fired another Thunder spell at the large gourmand's belly, only to have her feel little pain and have her twitch a bit.

"Hey, that stings!" Quina shouted as she conjured up magic of her own, focusing it on her mouth. "Aqua Breath!" She then launched a wave of water from her mouth and sprayed it on the cloaked Archfiend, drenching him. "1000 Needles!" She continued, firing 1000 Cactuar Needles from her mouth as well and pinned him against the wall.

"Do you think this will hold me?" Scarmiglione boasted as he conjured up a lot magic than normal. "I shall kill you all! THUNDER!" But then he was sadly mistaken when the electricity started to touch his fingertips... the water made it so it spread throughout his body, making him scream and writhe against the wall. "AAAAAAARRGGHHH!"

Zidane smirked, looking on at the damage. "He just screwed himself..." He then looked to Choco, "Wanna finish him off?"

"Kweh!" Choco nodded as his claws and beak started to glow red. "KWEEEEEHHHH!" With a loud yell, Choco charged at the bound and cloaked skeleton and proceeded to rapidly smash down on its body. Soon, the once known Blighted Despot was nothing but tattered, shredded cloak remains and small pieces of bones that could never be mended.

Pleased that the enemy was dead, Choco walked back to Zidane and Quina.

"Good work, Choco." Zidane said, as he petted the golden chocobo's head. "And also, nice work on the Blue Magic Quina! I guess it is true what your tribe says 'Leftovers good.'"

"My tribe saying's good, no?" Quina stated.

"Kwwehh!" Choco nodded and smiled.

"Alright, let's get out of here and get this mirror taken care of." Zidane stated as they walked towards the next room. But before they could leave the room, Choco felt a chill in the air and another that went down his back.

"KWEH!" Choco shouted as he turned around, in his fighting stance.

"Choco?" Zidane asked, before turning to the chocobo's direction and saw the same dark smoke that Scarmiglione appeared in. "But we defeated him!"

"We beat him again!" Quina growled, preparing her fork once more. Soon, the smoke faded away to reveal the cloaked archfiend once more.

"Impressssive..." Scarmiglione hissed. "But my true ssstrength lies in death! And now, you shall join me in it!"

Zidane slapped his forehead and groaned, "Damn! We kill this guy, but he can come back? Oh well, at least he's weak..."

Scarmiglione shrieked as he tore off his cloak and revealed the form underneath, which shocked everyone to the bone. Without his cloak, the Archfiend of Earth was larger than anyone had anticipated, but stood on all fours that made him a similar height to Quina. He had dead and decaying, dark brown skin with green patches of hair on his skull. Finally, he had four large bones sticking out from his body; two on his back and another two on his sides.

(Play Black Bull from Shadow the Hedgehog)

"No way..." Zidane whispered.

"Those who see this face must die!" Scarmigilone snarled. "I'll sssmite your ruin upon the crypt of the Earth Sssshrine!" On all fours, he charged at the trio with his newfound, undead strength and speed.

"Look out!" Quina shouted as they all jumped out of the way, avoiding the bones, letting the Archfiend charge straight into the coffins and crushing them. "He powerful!"

"And he was never that quick either!" Zidane added.

"Thissss is my true power, wormssss!" the Archfiend hissed as he turned around. "When you killed me before, you only unlocked something worsssse!"

"Take this!" Quina shouted as she conjured up her magic in her mouth. "Mustard Bomb!" She then made a flaming orb inside her mouth and spat it straight ahead towards Scarmiglione's face and collided with explosive results. She then followed up with a running fork stab that turned the Archfiend's head around.

"Choco, go get him!" Zidane said to the golden chocobo as Quina jumped back to his side.

"KWWWEEEEHHH!" the chocobo cried out and then took flight and flapped his wings, until they turned red. "KWEEEHHH!" He released his powerful Choco Meteor attack, sending a meteor shower to bombard the Archfiend with the firey rocks, causing a cloud of dark smoke to kick up. Finally, Choco went for a diving peck and stabbed Scarmiglione's back before flying back.

"Isss that the bessst you all can do?" the Archfiend shouted from within the smoke, "I've faced far worssse than you three! Now, let's see you sssquirm!" He took a raspy air of breath, taking in all the smoke that clouded his vision and put it into his system.

"He's still going after all that?" Zidane growled.

"I must thank you for the sssmoke!" Scarmiglione grinned. "It was delicioussss! But I do believe it is bad mannersss not to share with guestsss... so here some smoke for you!" Finally, he belched out a green, foul-smelling smoke that covered the area, leaving a rancid odor.

"KWWEEEHHH!" Choco screamed as the smell reached his nostrils, forcing him to lose focus on flying and lowered himself into the ground to land.

"OH," Zidane groaned in disgust, covering his nose and mouth with his left hand. "That's foul!"

"This smell bad!" Quina added, but didn't make any body expressions to voice her complaints. "No can stand!"

"Now, to tear you all limb from limb!" the Archfiend snarled as he ran towards them with a fierce tackle coming in.

"Let's hit back!" Zidane shouted as he fought through the smell and charged in as well, spinning his blade over his head, Quina thrusting her Bistro Fork and Choco unleashing his Spiral Impact attack, combining their skills and powers.

"Foolsss!" the undead Archfiend hissed. "You know nothing of the power I possess as a true undead!" He then stomped the ground, creating a small earthquake that knocked Zidane, Quina and Choco off balance, letting the Archfiend follow up with a vicious tackle and sent them into the ground, dragging the Earth beneath them. "Come on; fight back! Thisss is hardly any fun!" He cackled, stalking them down.

"With this... smell... and his power..." Zidane coughed out. He looked to Choco and saw that the golden chocobo wasn't faring any better as he tried fighting the pain and the stench in the air. He looked to Quina and saw...

"Zidane, Choco, get up!" She exclaimed.

... Quina being okay, albeit weakened...

"Quina?" He mumbled. "Back away..."

"Time to die!" Scarmiglione shouted as he raised his claws to rip his prey apart.

"White Wind!" The Blue mage shouted while she stated to let off a white glow and blow a wild wind around her body, healing her. It reached Zidane and Choco to heal some of their wounds, but it also served to blow back the undead Archfiend and clean the impure air of his gases...

"AAAAH!" He screamed as the healing energy reached him, forcing his undead body to stagger. "THIS WIND... SSSSSSO... PAINFUL!"

Zidane and Choco got back up, feeling better and well enough to move.

"Kweh!" Choco shouted, pointing his beak to the Archfiend. When the others looked at the staggering undead monster, they saw his dead skin of his head being peeled off and revealing his large skull. Scarmiglione realized this and covered his face.

"Right! Undead monsters are hurt by healing magic!" Zidane exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "I thought there was no chance since Dagger and Eiko were gone." He then smirked at the archfiend covering his face. "And he got too close to you, Quina and caught the bug!"

"We use potions to hurt him!" Quina realized, holding up a vial of the healing liquid.

"Not... that... ssssimple!"

Scarmiglione roared as he uncovered his face, and dug his feet and claws into the impure ground. Suddenly, the dead skin around his face reformed perfectly!

"You ssssee! The ground here issss full of dead ground! I can reform myself from broken limbssss if I wanted!" He boasted.

"At least we got the bad gas away from here!" the ex-thief boasted, readying his weapon once more with Choco scratching the dirt underneath his feet.

Scarmiglione grinned. "There is alwayssss more!" He then started to chomp into the ground and feed into it.

"Dinner time over!" Quina shouted as she charged with her fork in her right hand and the potion in the other. Once the Archfiend rose his head up from the ground to swallow, the gourmand stabbed his head and saddle up on his neck, forcing the mouth to open. "Take medicine!" She then forced the potion into Scarmiglione's throat and made him down the contents. Zidane was struck with an idea afterwards...

"Hey Choco, can you knock him off the ground and help Quina keep him busy?" He asked the chocobo.

"Kweeh!" Choco nodded and took flight after the Archfiend. Zidane then took out some more potions and popped the corks off.

"Such a waste of good medicine..." He then poured the contents on the ground near him. "...But Scarmiglione needs it more..."

Meanwhile, the Archfiend was writhing in pain and clutching his throat, while Quina was hanging on to his head. "OFF ME!" He shouted in a strangling breath.

"No!" Quina replied, taking the fork and stabbing the undead's head again and again, adding insult to injury and forcing the skin to peel off. "Stay down!"

Scarmiglione chuckled, reforming the skin in the process, "You ssstill don't realize I can regenerate in impure earth!"

"KWWEEHHH!"

"Huh?" Quina and Scarmiglione gasped seeing the flying chocobo charge in with another Spiral Impact during his flight. The Blue Mage quickly jumped off her enemy as Choco swooped from low ground and tackled the undead Archfiend into the air and carried him up against the ceiling.

"Good work Choco!" Zidane cheered, walking around the ground and pouring out more potions onto the ground. Quina caught up with him and gasped at what the ex-thief was doing.

"Zidane, you crazy!" She shouted.

"Trust me, it'll work..." He said, continuing his work and moving on to the hi-potions. "Besides, I've saved the elixirs. I just need you to help out and use your potion stash and pour them over on the other side. And hurry, because I don't think Choco can hold that guy against the ceiling any longer."

In fact, Choco was feeling fatigue trying to keep the spiraling barrier of his attack to hold Scarmiglione.

"You vile bird!" the undead Archfiend shouted to Choco, trying to regenerate from the earth he devoured and slamming his front limbs into the barrier. "Let us sssee how you feel about thisss! Cursed Elegy!" He screamed as he unleashed purple waves from his body.

"KWWWEEEHHH!" Choco shrieked as he lost his focus from his attack and was pushed off by the waves and into the ground.

"Choco!" Zidane and Quina cried, running over to the fallen chocobo. They were interrupted when Scarmiglione dropped from the ceiling and in front, startling the trio. He wasn't looking any better himself, with most of his dead skin burned off from the chest down. It was enough to see how twisted his skeletal anatomy, carrying his large curved bones. "Wow..."

"I'll kill that bird!" He screamed. "It burned my body away! And once I heal from thissss ground, I'll sssmite you all!" He then dug his skeletal claws into the ground and started to shovel the dirt into its mouth once more. But then from one gulp, he spat it out. "What isss thisss? What happened to my delicious impure earth?" He then saw Zidane smirk as he poured a vial of potion into Choco and then threw behind him, turning his attention to a pile of empty potion vials. "NO! YOU TAINTED MY GROUND!"

"And now it's your turn!" Zidane shouted as he jumped over Choco's body and swiped his thief sword across Scarmilgione's face, tearing the skin off. "Quina!"

"Blue Holy!" the Blue Mage shouted, unleashing a blue light from her mouth and let it wash over the large skeleton. Pretty soon, the bone marrow started to melt and break down.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Scarmiglione screamed as he raised his melting hand to the ceiling, and collapsed into a large puddle and sunk into the no-longer-impure-earth.

(End Music)

Zidane, Quina and Choco slumped to the ground after their battle. The former two took out Elixirs and downed the liquid.

"Man, he really caught us off guard." Zidane admitted, looking at the remains of the Archfiend. "If the other Archfiends looked down upon him, I hate to think about what Dagger and the others are facing as far as the Guardians are concerned." He then took out some medicinal greens and fed them to golden chocobo.

"Kweeeh..." Choco added, wondering the same thing.

"But we still alright," Quina assured them. "Others are strong. We finish shrine and go back!"

The ex-thief and the golden chocobo were surprised at the gourmand's choice of words... it was so... inspiring...

"You're right, Quina." Zidane smiled. "In fact, we have nothing to worry about! If the others could beat the Archfiends, the Guardians will be beaten down as well. Now we just need to get whoever it is out of the way and put the mirror where it needs to be!"

"Kweh!" Choco agreed as they headed into the next room.

* * *

Finally, the group reached the altar room with a large light above the ceiling, bathing the mirror indentation. Quina took note of it quickly and ran over to the opening.

"Aha! Is place to put mirror." She stated as Choco walked over to her. Zidane then approaches the indentation, pulling out the Earth Mirror.

"Yeah, but I know the Guardian's here, too." He stated as he went inside the altar. "So, if I try to place the mirror..."

"I've been waiting for you..." A gravelly voice spoke from the ceiling.

Quina and Choco moved away from the altar and got ready to fight. Zidane calmly walked out, stashing the mirror away and got his thief sword out,

"... the Guardian will show up." He finished his earlier statement. As he did, a larger shadow descended from the skies and hovered right in front of the trio. It was a giant, floating skeleton without any legs, clad in hardened steel and bone armor, gauntlets and a red cape flowing behind him. His face was also a skull, but with curved horns up top, larger than the Devil himself and a red, feathery tassel up top as if his skull was also a helmet.

"So, you knew I was here..." the flying skeleton's voice echoed throughout the room. "Impressive for lower life-forms... maybe Scarmiglione deserved to be killed again... a bad name for all undead life-forms..."

"Are you under Eclipse's command?" Zidane demanded.

"He not good person! Why you work for him?" Quina asked angrily.

"No... We are the guardians of Terra..." the Earth Guardian clarified.

Zidane raised an eyebrow. "Guardians of Terra...?"

"That's correct... don't mistake us as the underlings of another lowly servant." The skeleton stated. "We do not serve a master; we serve and protect our planet from vermin who dare to invade it. You may call me Lich." He then looked around Zidane, Quina and Choco, pondering something. "Eclipse told us there'd be twelve rats..."

Zidane smirked as he got ready for battle, "Sorry, it's just the three of us. Did you have a feast prepared?"

"You no worry! We eat everything." Quina smirked as well.

"Kweh-kweeeh!" Choco added, assuming a charging stance.

"Ah, so you're attempting to conquer all 4 shrines at once..." Lich mused, and then let out a gruff laugh. "How futile, if all I have to face is a monkey, a bird and a fat blob."

The trio growled, now with more intent to kill the Guardian.

"We'll see about that!" Zidane shouted.

"Must try eating before we give up!" Quina declared, raising her Bistro Fork in the air.

"Kwwweeh! Kweeeh!" Choco shouted, clawing the ground and raising his wings.

"What will you lower life-forms do on Terra?" Lich asked calmly.

"We won't know until we get there!" the ex-thief continued to shout.

"Must eat to find out what taste good! Is my lesson from traveling around world." The gourmand announced as she pointed it at the Earth Guardian.

"Kweh!" Choco growled.

After hearing his opponent's statements, his skeletal claws grew into foot-long, sword-like nails and stated, "Good... I shall show you the true meaning of fear!"

(Play Black Doom's Boss Theme from Shadow the Hedgehog)

Lich hissed as he started to fly straight at his opponents, crossing his sword-like nails.

"Duck!" Zidane shouted, getting his comrades to follow his example in a diving slide. Quina followed perfectly, but Choco had to improvise and backed up while using his power of flight to rotate backwards as the Earth Guardians nails tried to cross-slash his neck. "Quina, some defense!"

"Mighty Guard!" She shouted, charging up her blue magic to surround Choco, Zidane and herself with yellow and blue armor of light. But this time, she wasn't being tired out like her previous battles. Just in time as Lich flew around the altar and poised his nails for another attack. Zidane and Quina met him head on, exchanging sword and fork clashes in an attempt to coordinate their attacks.

"KWEH!" Lucky for them, Choco flew back around as well and caught the flying skeleton with a kick to the head. That gave Zidane and Quina an opening, delivering a quick slash and stab to push him back.

"Impressive!" Lich said gruffly, "But let's raise the stakes with an earthquake!" He shouted, stabbing his nails into the ground, causing the floor to shake and pop-up tremors.

"KWE-EEEH!" Choco was able to fly away from the ground, relying on his instincts to feel the earthquake coming. Zidane and Quina, however, were being flailed around by the shaking earth, making them easier prey to Lich as he conjured up some black magic...

"Firaga!" He roared and created a flaming tornado, heading towards the trio, backing them up against the altar.

"KWEH!" Choco dashed past his comrades, charging power within his feet and leapt into the flaming tornado and stopped it in its tracks. "KWEEH!" Within the tornado, he stretched out his right foot and let it collect some of the flames, while enduring the embers.

Hearing the chocobo's outburst in the flames, amused the undead Guardian. "Heh, fried chocobo will be an excellent delicacy for my undead brethren." The Earth Guardian smirked, slashing his blade-like nails together. "But let's make some pieces!"

'_Aw man, what was Choco thinking going in there?' _Zidane wondered with worry. _'He may have the magic protecting him, but that tornado doesn't create an eye for him to stay inside!'_

"Thundaga!" Lich roared, conjuring up more magic and then created a large storm cloud over the Firaga Spell. "Die, golden bird!" He was about to cross his nails to seal the spell when...

"Frog Drop!" Quina yelled as she jumped into the air towards the Guardian and summoned a large, green frog her size and tackled the flying skeleton into the ground, pinning his body. Zidane soon joined in and held him down by his horns.

"Whatever Choco's planning, we're not letting you mess it up!" He shouted, keeping his grip.

"Fine, I'll deal with you," Lich hissed as he gestured his right sword finger to have the storm cloud appear above him. "Shock in Hell!" A massive thunderstorm rained down upon them all and shocked them to the bone. Even with Quina's Mighty Guard, she and Zidane were feeling pain as if weren't up and thrown off the body and back onto the shaking ground, where they kept flailing around. The giant frog ended up exploding and disappearing without protection from the storm's damage. The flying skeleton flew off the ground and back in mid-air. "Pathetic and weak... clearly Scarmiglione was a true disgrace being killed by you three."

"KWWEEEH!"

The Earth Guardian turned around to the Firaga flaming tornado, and saw that it was coming right for him! Thinking fast, he crossed his nails to dissipate the flames from the top. But he didn't count on Choco flying out of the Firaga spell with a flaming Choco Kick from below and struck Lich in the chest, underneath the chest and into the wall. Doing that caused the earthquake to stop and Zidane and Quina's unforgiving torture.

Choco sighed with relief as he landed and went to check on his beaten friends. The Mighty Guard spell wore off on all three as he nudged Zidane. "Kweh?"

"Ow..." Zidane muttered in pain. "Thanks Choco..."

"Kweh!" the chocobo nodded. Quina woke up and groaned, slumping over in pain.

"No like shaking ground." She muttered, standing up on wobbly legs. "I mad now!"

"Aren't we all...?" Zidane grumbled. "Makes me wish we didn't waste our potions, dealing with Scarmiglione."

"Kweh..." Choco muttered.

"Thundaga!"

Everyone turned to see Lich raised his right hand and launched a devastating lightning bolt from it, pushing them against the other side of the wall. Soon, they were on their last legs as the flying skeleton flew towards them.

"You nearly broke me back there," He growled. "I detest being the lower species of this battle, so I'll end it here and now!" He raised his blade-like fingers and prepared to run them through...

"No!" Quina shouted as she rolled onto her feet and then leapt into the fray with her left hand outstretched, glowing golden. "Limit Glove!" Her hand unleashed that golden glow and surrounded the undead guardian inside a web-like orb that stopped him in his tracks. Soon, the web collapsed and hit him with numerous lights that were unforgiving against his bones, starting to break him apart and quickly grinded down to ashes faster than he could try to reform. Before his skull disintegrated, he uttered one final message...

"Death... is only... the beginning..."

(End Music)

After unleashing her attack, Quina walked back in between Zidane and Choco, conjuring up more Blue Magic, "White Wind!" The healing wind flew around the three, sealing up some of their wounds before she fell on her back, exhausted. "First time... use... Limit Glove..."

Zidane and Choco got up and rubbed their scars and bruises they sustained against Lich.

"Thanks Quina, you really saved the day..." The ex-thief praised. "Guess we made a great team after all..."

"Kweh!" Choco cheered.

"Now, let's get this mirror in place." Zidane said as he took the mentioned mirror from within his armor and then placed the mirror in the indentation. Once set the light inside the altar reflected off mirror and back upwards. "All done! Now we just have to wait for Quina to..."

"Ah! Good nap!" The Qu shouted as she jumped back onto her feet, startling her friends.

"KWEH!" The golden chocobo shrieked.

"Man, you recover quick when you're not in a fight..." Zidane muttered.

The Qu stretched her arms and started to walk around. "I wonder if everything okay?" Quina asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they're waiting for us by now." Zidane deduced. "After what Scarmiglione noted about him being the last fiend standing, add in us being the last ones to go in one of the shrines, we need to go pick them up."

"Right! We go back to airship now." The Qu agreed as they left out towards the entrance, to board the airship...

* * *

The final Shrine's done! Hurray for me! Thanks to my College classes, my stories have been delayed with how this current one's planned out.

Next time: Everyone's placed the mirrors on the altars and returned to the airship... (Scene of Dagger, Eiko and Lovrina talking amongst themselves)

Shimmering Island is in their sights... (Scene of a rainbow colored island...)

But first, Ron has something to say... (Scene of Ron gathering everyone in the bridge...)

Next time: Secrets Revealed: The Truth of this World.

Please Read and Review! Later!


	20. CH 50: Secrets Revealed

Duelist of Dawn: I AM THE DUELIST OF DAWN! AND I'M HERE TO SERVE YOU ANOTHER KICK-ASS CHAPTER!

Eiko: Wow, someone's energetic today!

DoD: I blame the movie Scott Pilgrim vs. The World; ever since it came to the movie channels at my crib, I've started to rock out more!

Eiko: And this chapter sure to have something to go on.

DoD: Right, confession and onto the next world time!

Amarant: And getting closer to the ending of the third story

DoD: Yeah, and the fourth story needs to be expanded so I don't just go straight into the ending like that. Now on to the Disclaimer!

Eiko: The Duelist of Dawn doesn't own Final Fantasy IX, or any music used in story. He owns his SI Ron and the OCs Lovrina Carol and Eclipse. And thanks to all the reviewers of the previous chapter.

Duelist of Dawn: And now, without further ado, let's start the chapter and kick some ass!

* * *

**Chapter 50**

**Secrets Revealed: The Truth of this World**

* * *

With Ron, Amarant and Lani at the Fire Shrine:

I stood outside the shrines looking up at the mouth of the volcano, enduring the massive heat of the lava. It was lucky that because of Marilith's death, the fire cooled inside the shrine, making for a good resting place away from the flames. I was thinking about everything that was going to happen soon. We were almost at Terra and that would mean, near the ending of the most of the game events. I could see the whole future coming on, confronting Garland, finding Kuja's agenda, but also facing Eclipse which would be the major change. But there was one more thing I wanted to get out of my head...

"I gotta tell them now," I said low enough for the others to not hear, "It's been too long and so much has passed by; I can't keep lying about how I came across this world, but that would lead me to telling them about what's happening next... and there's no telling how much would change then..."

"Hey Ron, are they out there yet?" I heard Lani yell.

I sighed as a walked inside the shrine entrance to find her sitting down against the cavern wall and Amarant standing and leaning against it.

"No, I thought they would be coming here first, though." I replied.

"What makes you sure about that?" Amarant asked.

"The Earth Shrine is in the Outer Continent, this shrine is in the Lost Continent, while the other two are in the Forgotten Continent," I explained, remembering the locations, "Since the Lost Continent is closer to the Outer Continent, it would make since for Zidane to make a return trip here."

"You sure he won't go for his girl," the red-haired warrior scoffed.

"He's gotten patient, trust me," I assured him. That's when I saw a big smirk on his face, making me raise an eyebrow. "What're you thinking, man?"

"500 gil says he won't be here in the next 10 minutes," He stated, holding up a wad of bills. "From how you two were about going after your ladies back in Alexandria, I bet you I'm right and he went to the Water Shrine."

I developed a big grin myself and held up 500 gil of my own, "You got a bet..."

Lani chuckled, "Oh this is going to be fun... I didn't think you had any left after throwing some at those bombs in there."

"I only conserve what we need," Amarant stated, "Unlike someone who would spend it on 'looking good'."

The axe-wielder growled, "Excuse me for caring about appearances more than you do."

"For someone who doesn't act feminine when she blows her top..."

"WHY YOU!"

"Alright! Chill out!" I shouted, stopping the argument, "Damn, you guys are like a married couple..."

"We do not!" They shouted together, making me sigh once again. The short silence was soon broken as we heard the tell tale sounds of propeller rotors and blasting wind from the outside.

"_Ron, Lani, Amarant, you down there?"_ We all heard Zidane speaking from the airship's intercom. I gave a smirk to Amarant who grumbled and handed me his 500 gil, and I placed it into my pocket.

"We're here! Drop the ladder; it's getting hot down here!" Lani shouted back. "And I bet that airship not doing so well either!"

"_Roger!"_ Zidane called back. _"Quina, drop the ladder!"_

* * *

With Steiner, Freya and Vivi at the Wind Shrine:

The two knights and the black mage were standing right near the entrance, making sure not to get caught up in the windstorms that were still protecting the shrine from being entered. Weakened as they were, it was better safe than sorry to stay indoors.

"It shouldn't be too long before they come," Freya stated, occasionally looking outside to the windstorms. "Once we're close enough, we can easily walk on to the airship."

"Just in case, I do have to block the winds from blowing you into its currents," Steiner added.

"And then, we go onto Terra and stop our world from being destroyed," Vivi concluded. "Not only we have to do that, but we got to face Kuja and Eclipse to stop their plans as well..."

"Eclipse's plans ties in with Terra's Master Plan, yes?" the Burmecian Knight queried. "So, by defeating him, we defeat Terra's Plan. All that's left is Kuja and his plans... though we don't know what that is..."

"Didn't it involve using the eidolons?" the Black Mage asked.

"Eiko, Lovrina and the princess are in possession of nearly all of them, if I'm right," the Alexandrian Knight replied. "But after what transpired at Mount Gulug, failing to gain Eiko's, his plans have come to a halt."

"Wait a minute, I remember him saying something about having a powerful soul even if it's not one of his own..." Vivi pondered. "I don't get it, but I think he just wants to increase his own power..."

"Then, we better act soon and stop him from achieving more power..." Freya stated.

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by propeller sounds closing in towards the shrine entrance. Once the outside carrier was seen, they saw Zidane leaning on the rail. "Hi guys, was it tough?"

"Yeah..." Vivi nodded. "There were too many people to fight and they were all tough!"

"Not to mention the traps once we came in..." Steiner added.

"Ouch..." the tailed boy noted. "Well, come on... the Water Shrine's our last stop to pick up the rest of the girls."

"They've probably waited long enough, considering they were the first to go." Freya noted as she and her companions jumped on the airship and flew off towards the last shrine.

* * *

With Eiko, Dagger and Lovrina at the Water Shrine:

The Summoner girls finally stepped out of the Water Shrine, after resting and drying off their clothes during their fights with Cagnazzo and Kraken, stepping out into the sun shining over the whirlpool.

Eiko happily breathed in the air. "Fresh air! Finally!" She then grumbled and placed her hands on her hips, "Those boys are unbelievable... Asking us ladies to fight a monster like that!"

"Well think about it," Lovrina replied. "They may have had to fight something equally as worse as our water foes. Especially dealing with one that killed our clan members indirectly through good people. To me, going through this shrine made me happy."

"Now we have to deal with Terra and stop it from assimilating Terra within the year," Dagger added. "With everyone having did their part, it should be easy to head for Shimmering Island now."

"That means Ron, Zidane and the others have to get a move on..." the ninja/summoner replied.

"Oh my gosh!" Eiko shouted at the top of her voice, startling her other two Summoners.

"What's wrong, Eiko?" Dagger asked.

"Is something coming?" Lovrina added.

"Oh, I completely forgot! And we're all alone, too!" the youngest summoner continued to speak.

Dagger and Lovrina shared concerned looks as the former asked, "What is it?

Eiko finally turned around to face her relatives, "There's a question I need to ask you both! I've been waiting for a chance to ask you guys for the longest time! Give me an honest answer, okay?"

The older girls shrugged, "Well, you have to ask the question before I can answer..." Lovrina stated.

Eiko looked down, tracing a loop in the dirt with her foot and asked, "...Do you love... Zidane and Ron?

Dagger suddenly gave out a huge blush that nearly covered her face and turned around, amusing Lovrina. "Wh-What? Why...?"

The youngest summoner growled, "You have to answer me! Do you love him or not?"

"I get it..." Lovrina smiled, "Of course I love Ron, silly. What makes you think I didn't?"

"You guys never say 'I love you', that's why!" Eiko retorted. "Aren't you guys going to say it?"

"How about when the airship comes back?" the elder Carol sister stated. "We know we're going to be the last ones to be picked up, so I can tell him then."

"Good!" Eiko smiled and then turned back to the other Summoner. "Now Dagger, what about you and Zidane..."

Dagger started to fidget again, messing around with the gloves on her hands. On cue, the mouth of the whirlpool was closed up as the airship loomed over and dropped the ladder.

"Hey, it's the airship!" Eiko exclaimed, "Zidane's back!"

"And everyone else, little pixie," Lovrina smiled as she jumped onto the ladder and started to ascend.

"Stop saying that!" Eiko shouted.

"I do..." Dagger whispered in a small voice, causing Eiko to turn her head.

"Did you just say something, Dagger?" She asked.

Dagger just gave her a smile and went to climb the ladder. "Let's go, Eiko!"

As her fellow Summoner climbed the ladder, Eiko finally realized she avoided the answer to her previous question. "H-Hey, wait! That's not fair!"

* * *

(Hilda Garde III – Ron's POV)

In the airship, I saw that were over the Water Shrine to pick up the girls and then that would be everyone. And with everyone here, I could say what I've been keeping all along... but the problem is, what kind of impact will it have on the overall story? Then again, I've done enough... I took on Beatrix and usually became the last man standing against her...

Next, Kuja and every other person from Terra calling me Eclipse along with the real deal coming out to further along Terra's restoration, saving the Burmecians and Cleyrains from further extinction and without rightful rulers, Choco and Lani joining up; the former not originally a fighter and the latter originally being against us and no affiliation with Amarant, and finally Lovrina and Callisto never existing at all in the original game... I already told myself a long time ago that this isn't a game anymore... this is reality never thought existed...

'_There is going to be a lot to tell coupled with the fact that I'm not of this world...'_ I thought and sighed and closed my eyes. Suddenly, I felt something cold and wet touch the side of my neck, causing me to jump and shiver. I turn to the side to find Lovrina laughing at me. Seeing her, released my tension of thought and had me smiling back.

"That was cold," I whined.

"Sorry," She smiled. "Seeing you so lost in thought, I thought I'd wake you up." She then planted a quick kiss on my lips before asking, "So how was the Fire Shrine?"

"I feel like I was being cooked... well done..." I stated, leaning on the airship wall. "I'm outside to cool off and see you aboard... but I guess the thoughts got to me..."

"It's okay," she waved off. "What about the enemies? How were the Archfiend and Guardian of the Shrine like?"

"The Guardian was a six-armed Lamia with swords and had a major anger problem that Amarant capitalize on," I told her. "At first she had us against the wall with her speed and skill, until Amarant ticked her off by cutting a piece of her tail off." I smirked at that last thought.

"Ouch," She smiled back. "And the Archfiend?"

"The guy was actually a noble fighter," I explained, recalling the fight with Rubicante. "He healed us before the fight and afterwards when we beat him... I think he was harder than the Guardian. He actually thought before taking action, while the Guardian just blindly attacked us."

"In my shrine, Eiko, Dagger and I got some penance from the Archfiend..." She said, as I raised an eyebrow. "He used to be a monster that orchestrated a massive slaughter of one of our ancestor villages long ago."

"Glad he's dead then," I nodded.

"And then, the Guardian was a repulsive sea monster that looked like a squid. It nearly drowned us if it weren't for Shiva freezing the water, cutting the Guardian off."

I smiled, "And Zidane thought he'd be worried for you three. I told him with the Eidolons and everyone's skill, it'll be fine."

"Ahem!" Both of us turned to see Eiko, also slightly wet from the Water Shrine, hands on her hips and right foot tapping on the floor.

"I'm not taking any time from your sister, am I?" I asked sincerely.

"I'm waiting for someone to say something important." Eiko stated, looking more at Lovrina than myself.

"What about?" I asked.

"Well, we may have not known each other long enough but..." She started to say, before giving me a loving smile, "Ron... I love you..." And then sealed those words with a passionate kiss...

Her declaration hit home for me... first time in my life I connected with a woman outside of friendship... outside of my own world. I knew I was in love with Lovrina, but the only thing holding me back was the fact that I would have to go back to my own world once this whole mess is straightened out. I'm not sure if I want to go back, but now I'm sure I need to get the word out about my origins... and...

Once she released me from her kiss, I said, "I really got to stop worrying so much... I love you, too." She then leaned in more to the embrace, and then I saw Eiko walk away with a pleased look on her face. Then, I finally started to get serious on my thoughts. "Lovrina..."

"Hmm...?"

"There's something else I have to say..."

* * *

(Another part of the airship, outside) (3rd POV)

Zidane walked around the airship, once Lovrina, Eiko and Dagger were safely on board. Now he just had to give the go-ahead to Erin, "Well, now that we've got everyone, we can head to Shimmering Island..." He said to himself and began making his way to the bridge. Along the way, he saw Amarant leaning the against the airship wall, acknowledging him with one eye open. "Hey, Amarant. I didn't know you were right there."

"So we'll go to Shimmering Island, then to Terra?" Amarant wondered.

Zidane nodded, "Yeah. It's near Esto Gaza. It won't take long. What's up?"

The red-headed warrior got lost in thought for the moment, remembering his fights in the Fire Shrine, before answering, "Tell me something... What motivates you to do that?"

"What motivates me...?" the tailed boy pondered as he thought about it for a bit, before coming up with this answer, "I want to find out what Kuja is after. I also want to know more about the planet Terra..."

Amarant smirked, "Can't resist the urge to step into an unknown world, huh...?"

"What, you think I'm going there just to satisfy my curiosity?" Zidane glared at him.

"Am I wrong?"

Zidane then snickered, "No, I guess you're right." He then walked inside the airship, leaving Amarant to his thoughts.

The red-head smiled and said to his self, "I'm beginning to understand why he won and I lost..." He stared at the sky, "I lost against his way of thinking..."

"So, that's what you were talking about during that mess in the Fire Shrine when we faced that overgrown snake..." He turned to see Lani standing right next to him.

"Yeah..." He replied.

"No wonder you made that big speech before the fight," the axe-wielder stated, leaning against the wall, next to her partner. "Now that I do think about it, that altar room did remind me of that spot in Madain Sari."

"I was actually referring to when I confronted Zidane, years back in Treno," Amarant corrected. "But then again, I can see the resemblance inside Madain Sari..."

"So what now?" Lani asked. "You finally understand him?"

"Pretty much," He replied. "I think I did back you all came for me in Eclipse's Castle... and I intend to pay that bastard for hurting me."

"Get in line," the axe-wielder interrupted. "Ron's getting first blood on him... still can't believe they have the same face... it's like they could be twins separated at birth."

"That's another thing that's worrying me..." Amarant pondered. "Remember back in Oelivert? For some reason we were brainwashed into fighting him, while he was unaffected... and then he seemed to know a lot more than Zidane when they were reading those comments that popped up every which way..."

"So what are you getting at?" Lani pried.

"Ron knows a lot more than us all," He stated.

"If he does, then why doesn't he tell us?"

"That's what I'm going to find out... now..."

* * *

(Ron's POV)

I finished telling Lovrina about my origins, and needless to say, she was shocked that it wasn't Terra.

"You're not from Gaia or Terra?"

"No, I'm not even from this dimension..." I told her. "The way this all happened, it was both complicated and hard to say because it went by so fast, plus..."

"Are you going to tell everyone?" She interrupted. "This is something we can't keep from the others; it might lead to some tension."

"I was about to come out with it now," I replied. "Because with what we're going to face in Terra, it might be the last days we ever see each other."

"You don't know that..." She sternly told me. "If it's true you have to go back home, then everyone has the right to know about you."

"Right..." I nodded. "I just never thought to wait this long, but with everyone not gathered together..."

"I know what you're trying to say," She assured me. "I just hope you'll say everything that's on your mind and have been keeping from us all."

"Yeah, I expect everyone to be angry with me..."

"I am a little after what I said to you when we were in the Iifa Tree, but now I know the reasons why you kept it from everyone for this long."

"Alright then, let's go..."

With a deep breath, I went inside the airship with Lovrina trailing behind me and headed straight for the bridge... to talk... Once I did, I had to ask Erin to use the intercom and called everyone. Minutes later, everyone gathered and I could see that all of them were still recovering from their battles at the Shrines, and I couldn't blame them...

"What's up, Ron?" Zidane asked, stretching out his limbs and tail. "I was sleeping more than the dead, considering that I faced them."

"So, you had problems facing the Earth Shrine as well?" Freya asked. "Mine had the most enduring trials and battles I have ever come across... Steiner, Vivi, and I faced nothing by strong enemies."

"That's nothing," Eiko exclaimed. "The water monsters in the shrine Lovrina and Dagger were way ugly!"

"Guys..." I interrupted, bringing everyone's attention to me. "Sorry to break up the conversations, but I got something to really get off my chest and it can't wait until Terra."

"Hey, hey..." Zidane stated, walking up to me. "It's no problem; if Eclipse tries anything, we'll..."

"That's not it..." I interrupted again, "It's more personal than that... well, involving this whole dimension really..."

"Dimension?" He asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that, like Kuja and Eclipse, I'm not of this world." I finally announced, bringing a big shock to everyone except Lovrina.

"Then that would mean..."

"I'm not from Terra, either..." I said, finishing for Steiner. "Maybe not from this dimension would have been more accurate..."

"Then, where are you from?" Dagger asked, still bewildered from my declaration. "And how did you get here?"

I took another deep breath and started off with, "It's going be a long story, but..."

(Play Misted Moon from Star Ocean: Till the End of Time)

"Before the whole chaos began, I lived in a world called Earth. It's practically generations beyond this world where we don't have any kingdoms... Anyway, as to how I got here, it's going to be a harsh truth for all of you here."

"How so?" Freya asked.

"In my world... everything that goes on here... is a game created by inhabitants in my world with all of you as the characters of that same game..."

Once again, I was met with chorus of shocking gasps and I couldn't blame them... hearing that they were the product of another person's pastime... me being one of them...

"You mean... we're not real?" Eiko exclaimed. "That's not true! We're all real!"

"I know..." I sighed.

"But from what you're saying, all of us only exist for someone else's enjoyment..." Amarant stated in his usual manner, "Namely yours, since you know about this... 'game'... we're a part of. And I suspect to believe you knew everything about this journey, past, present and maybe the future..."

"I thought I did..." I shrugged.

"Then that means you could've told us everything that was going to happen," Lani snapped, pulling out her axe and threatening me with it. "All the Hell we've endured since coming here..." But before she got any closer, she was stopped by Lovrina and Vivi. "You guys are defending him?"

"If you heard him correctly, he said 'he thought'," the ninja/Summoner stated. "Meaning something must have changed from whatever this game was supposed to do with us..."

"Please Lani, here him out..." Vivi pleaded. The bounty huntress reluctantly put her axe down, prompting everyone's attention back on me. "Okay, Ron... did something change since you got here?"

"A lot..." I said, "Aside for me being here of course... It started with Burmecia... Beatrix is a powerful knight, even someone induced by Trance couldn't beat her..."

"Until you beat her," Freya stated. "I saw how you soundly defeated her like you've fought beyond your experience..."

"Yeah, I felt the anger of how she badly you guys got beat and how ignorant she was of Dagger being in danger of her mother trying to do what she did..." I stated, recalling the fight back in the raining city, "It sent me off the deep end, wanting to beat some sense into her. Could've worked until Kuja beat me down..."

"Calling you Eclipse?" Quina asked.

"Right... Eclipse didn't exist in the game..." I nodded. "So hearing that caused me to drop my guard leaving an opening. Afterwards, the war at Cleyra..." I looked to Freya, "I don't think everybody that survived the wave of attacks when the sandstorm disappeared survived when Odin destroyed it. If it weren't for me staying up there, a lot of people would have died while you, Zidane and Vivi went down the trunk to deal with."

Freya couldn't fight back the tears, and looked down at the floor. "For that... I'm truly grateful you chose not to go..."

"Wow..." Zidane whispered. "They really killed nearly all of the Burmecian and Cleyrians?"

"One survived... the Cleyrian at Daguerreo..." I said, "But I couldn't leave anything to chance, so I told everyone in the cathedral to use the escape hatch that the High Priest told me about."

"Are there anything else that changed?" Lani asked, calming down completely.

I smiled, "Actually, you're one of the changes... at first; when Queen Brahne ordered to get the Alexandrian Pendant back and killing Vivi, you were happy do so since you were going to hold nothing back. But thanks to me and our chance meeting at the Festival of the Hunt, all that flirting and wanting to know how well I fought must have outweighed all of that."

Lani sighed, "True, I would've taken the money no matter what... and yeah, I had a tiny crush on you... but since Lovrina had taken a shine to ya, I backed off..."

"Right..." I mumbled. I then turned to Lani and Amarant together. "For you guys, you were never partners in bounty hunting and your first job was going to get Zidane and everyone back in Madain Sari. Plus Callisto never existed... if anything, Lani, you were in her place when she held Eiko for ransom."

"Did anything major happen to me?" Lani asked, but she was reluctant to know from how she scratched her head.

"After Amarant stepped in, you ran off but were injured somehow, leaving you in the care of the moogles in Madain Sari." I replied.

"She lived there?" Eiko and Lovrina asked.

All I could do was nod. "She backed off and she was not hostile the next time around."

"I wonder if that happened to Callisto?" Lani wondered.

"Maybe," I shrugged. "Anyway, one change I wanted to desperately change was the death of Queen Brahne..." I turned to Dagger, "Sorry for bringing that up, but..."

"It's okay... keep going..." She said in a calm tone that surprised even me.

"Knowing she was about to die, that's why I went after Dagger at the Iifa Tree." I continued. "But that eye..." I unconsciously wrapped my arms around myself and rubbed them, painfully remembering the pain of whenever it created havoc. I then felt Lovrina hugging me from the side, knowing what I was thinking about. I quickly warmed up and continued talking, turning to Choco. "Choco buddy, one major change was your ability to fight..."

"Kweh!" Choco jumped back in surprise. "Kweeeh?"

"You were quite a treasure hunter in the game originally, but that was it..." I said, "Not many chocobos can go beyond running and being free... but you became so much the exception to the rule." I then made sure everyone was in sight for this next one, "Those Shrines were we all in... you all had to fight the Archfiends and anything else besides the Guardian and getting away from the traps, huh?"

"You mean it was simpler in this game?" Steiner gasped, but surprisingly he shrugged it off, "What's done is done..."

Zidane had a laugh, "Normally you'd outburst at that, Rusty!" The Alexandrian Knight would've done so if Dagger didn't calm him down with a stern look.

"And finally..." I sighed as I turned to Eiko, knowing how crushed she might be. "If it weren't for me being here... Lovrina never would have existed..."

The statement caused both Carol Sisters to gasped and looked to each other in sadness.

"You mean... I was... alone?" Eiko asked with a shaky voice, tears ready to fall.

"Aside from the moogles... and until Dagger learned of her heritage... yeah, you thought you were the last Summoner ever." I stated. Now I know things were way different than the game's standards. Eiko may have been sad in the game, but she was happy that she had someone looking out for her. But I can see she was struggling with the thought of not having her big sister around... "But cheer up, you got family and a lot more friends, right?"

Soon, the youngest Summoner cleared up her eyes and nodded. "You're right... but why is it like this in your world?"

"I always thought it was something with a great story from start to finish," I stated, looking at everyone. "But now being here... living this life with all of you... this is all too real... and I have more of a right to keep you all safe... that's why I kept this all from you... and with all the unnecessary deaths that could've been avoided... I can understand everyone's mad at me and..."

"Save it..." Amarant interrupted. "Now I feel bad..."

"Huh?"

"I thought you were keeping something that would've landed us into a trap because of the stuff back in Oeilvert, but now I hear all of this..."

"You thought I was a traitor?" I scoffed. "Please... I'd be asking to die..."

"I know... I know..." the redhead sighed. "With every bit of knowledge at your disposal..."

"And that what made it so dangerous talking..." I stated. "Because of all of this, I could be changing the future... we won't know what we're going to get ourselves into once we reach Terra... I may know what's going on next, but it might as well be irrelevant now."

"Okay, we believe you..." Freya stated. "But how did you get here from your world?"

I widened my eyes, "I don't know... I was injected by the stuff that sped up my muscle growth and gave me added powers; all it did was made me black out. Next time I wake up, it was in front of Vivi before the starting of that play."

"So all of those stories about being a traveler..." Zidane pried.

"I haven't traveled in a while, but everything else about my family and how I used to fight is all true," I shrugged. "And you know what... now that I recall that thing about the familiarity around me you were talking about since we sat down at Dali... I think it's because you're the main character and mainly the person who brings out the best of everyone."

"Seriously?" He asked, and I answered with a nod. "Ah, who knew? I guess since I've been leading everyone around..."

"Don't get a big head about it," Amarant interrupted. "You got more insight since you can read everything that leads to this Terra place... Ron included..."

"Yeah... well, that's everything in a nutshell..." I concluded. "I mean... I don't know about you, but I rather not risk making any more critical changes to the future, but I hope what I said about me and the changes caused by my appearance in this dimension..." I then closed my eyes, "And if you're angry, I don't mind since I've been holding out a lot of information to this whole thing..."

"Just tell us one thing..." I heard Lovrina say, as I turned to her walking towards the others and stopping right in front of us, "You done hiding from us?"

I then saw the expression on everyone's face, telling me that everything was cool between us... of course they were a little miffed about hiding a lot of things from everyone... with Zidane, Dagger, Vivi and Steiner, it was more from them at the start but with all the stories told about me when everyone else talked to me, it was just as much...

"Completely," I smiled, "But like I said..."

"We understand," Eiko said, "I mean with everything that's gone on now, I'd say whatever we'd normally have to face in the future changed the minute you came here, like you said."

I shrugged it off and said, "Okay, if nothing else, I say we head over to Shimmering Island and get to Terra... hopefully we can change things for the better and stop this crazy plan of assimilating Gaia." I turned to the pilot, "Erin?"

"Setting a course for Shimmering Island," She announced as we all felt the Hilda Garde III move from the Water Shrine and headed straight for the gateway between worlds.

(End music)

* * *

(Hours later...)

During that time between destinations, all of us got our gear in check as we saw the Lost Continent in our sights. We then saw the island near Esto Gaza that the priests were talking about the path of souls... but then once we approached it, the skies darkened as the clouds gathered over the island and a huge, sky-blue whirlpool appeared within the island. I could also see gold forms flying down from the skies to the center of the whirlpool, which looked like birds in my opinion. My guess was that the gold forms were the spirits that were heading to Terra.

Suddenly, we felt the airship make a little lunge towards the whirlpool, making everyone jump towards the front in alarm. Then, a crewman ran out of the engine room and approached Zidane. "Mister Zidane! I'm showing abnormal readings!"

Erin was struggling with the wheel as she tried to stay away from the invisible force that wanted to pull us inside. "It feels like the ship is getting sucked in!"

"Zidane! It might be dangerous to keep going!" Steiner stated, looking more at the whirlpool as he held on to the rails.

"Are we gonna bust in on the airship?" Eiko wondered, turning to Zidane and me.

Zidane looked towards the island with a firm look, "All we know is that this is the entrance..."

Lovrina then had a thought, "Maybe it's a teleporter; like the ones in Kuja's hideout."

The tailed ex-thief started to look thoughtful of the ninja/summoner's declaration, like something was going to be alright...

"Zidane!" Erin snapped him out of his thoughts, and looked to him with an alarmed face, "We're going to get sucked in! What shall I do?"

"What now, Zidane? We may not be able to turn back!" Eiko added on.

After thinking for a minute, Zidane came to his decision and with a knowing smile, he ordered, "Keep moving forward! We're going out on the deck!"

Everyone in the room looked surprised at him, as Lani asked, "What do you mean?"

I decided to answer for the tailed boy, "If Lovrina is right, we can jump into the teleporter that's on the island. If it's the Path of Souls like the folks of Esto Gaza say, we should be cool..."

Dagger looked shocked as she looked out the window one last time, "From this height?"

Zidane nearly ran out the airship, but stopped and turned back to the hornless Summoner, "We'll be fine. Considering all that we've been through, this is nothing!" They looked skeptical, but agreed. We went out to the dock, and let the airship approach the Shimmering Island.

* * *

As soon as everyone went outside to the docks, we were just in time to see that the Hilda Garde entering the portal. As soon as it did, started to levitate off the ground; I was flying, in a way. I looked around, and saw that the others were flying as well. Well... Choco could already fly, but that was aside the point... as for everyone else, mostly everyone was in awe of the sensation of flying, while Steiner flailed around like a fish out of water, making me laugh. Next thing I saw was Zidane fly off the ship and heading straight down. Soon, I followed after him and then signaled everyone to follow me.

That's when we were falling towards the teleporter, which was no surprise looked like a large-scale version of Terra's symbol. After descending closer to the island, I felt a familiar falling sensation, and a bright light surrounded me and as I closed in on the surface of the island, I phased through the symbol and was met with different sights: the golden spirits flying around at high speed, the make-shift tunnel that was around me and a jumble of bright colors that expended into a white light that blinded me...

* * *

When the light faded, I found myself standing on the side of a ledge. Getting my bearings, I was looking out at a vast world with blue light and weird structures sticking out of the ground that looked like giant stalks. I then put on a determined look as I knew where I was... we had arrived at Terra.

* * *

Yay, I really had to think about what everyone was saying at the beginning, causing me to flake out a bit. Now I'm cool!

Next time: We are now in the World of Terra! (Scene of the vast world of blue...)

First, I'm reunited with Garland (Scene of an bald, old man in black staring down at Ron and Zidane...)

And then we're being lead around by a girl who looks exactly like Zidane (Scene of the gang chasing after a girl with the same hairstyle and tail as Zidane's.)

But what's the deal with this place? (Scene of the Invincible rising above Zidane and Dagger)

Next Chapter: Terra

Please Read and Review! Later!


	21. CH 51: Terra

Duelist of Dawn: Hello, hello! Time of another good chapter! Sorry to say that no one is with me, because... they are on another world. I'm just alone in my personal Fortress of Solitude making sure that nothing goes in. Even Machina's taking a break with his folks, and he deserves it. Anyway, I thank all the reviews new and old for continuing to look up this story. I may have the presence of mind to go back and re-edit my previous chapter since I have gotten better in how I word things. And I do hate how when I upload, some words go missing... Still, my disclaimer stands...

DISCLAIMER: The Duelist of Dawn doesn't own Final Fantasy IX, or any music used in story. He owns his SI Ron and the OCs Lovrina Carol and Eclipse.

Duelist of Dawn: Party Time! Start the Chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 51**

**Terra**

* * *

(Play Terra from FFIX)

After being transported via a large teleporter inside Shimmering Island, I found myself in the great blue world that is Terra. It was nothing but a blue light around the skies and large stalks that made up what could be the only walkways of this world. I didn't want to chance how deep it was towards the real bottom, but I couldn't see any water, meaning only a wasteland ground could be waiting down there... or maybe a bottomless pit leading to space where you'll really get an unhappy ending to life. I also took notice to that why were it only these tall stalk things and no other places while I only stood on a hilltop... and that's when I remembered something...

"Yeah, this place is in bad shape..." I said to myself. "And with that failed assimilation all those years ago, I can see why there's nothing much to see here."

"Hey Ron!"

I turned around to see Zidane run up to me from on top of a ledge.

"Hey Zidane," I called out. "Is everyone okay?"

"No, I haven't seen them... you're the first person I found since waking up!" He replied, as he jumped down from the ledge and landed perfectly in front of me. "I think it's because we didn't exactly go into island together."

"Yeah," I nodded. "Everyone else was sucked in before us. And now that I remember, we were close to each other when we dived in. Did you wake up on top of the ledge?"

"Yeah..." He nodded back, "I guess that answers that question..." He then turned his attention towards the vast wasteland of the world. "Could this be...Terra?"

"The very same we went through all that trouble for," I replied. "I know you probably expected a lot more from another world, huh?"

"Well... yeah," the tailed boy shrugged. "I mean, from where Kuja and Eclipse are concerned I expected a little bit more advancement from Gaia... you know, the factories created Black Mages... the Iifa Tree..."

"That's why Oeilvert was made," I interrupted. "Remember those talking heads told and those projectors showing what happened to this world?"

"Right... I guess I thought there would be more to it..."

"From the changes made from my appearance, I guess I can't blame you." I consoled him. But then I saw him looking around with a seriously thoughtful look. "What's wrong?"

"I wonder...What's this light?" He asked. "I mean, I'm used to seeing blue skies and blue seas and all... but this place is kinda overdoing it." He then suddenly gasped and started to look over the place with quick turns of the head, as if he was seeing the same thing's all over again. I was about to ask, but then he whispered, Could it be..."

Suddenly, a blue flash assaulted our eyes, making us cover them with our arms. Then, we hear a sort of an eerie whisper in the wind and got our sight back in time to see strings on a large, split-open bonsai tree. An invisible force connected them together and created a portal that brought out a figure I've only seen in my dark dreams from the beginning. A bald, old man with a white beard dressed an all black suit with a cape and the thing that stood out about him, was a red jewel in the center of his stomach. My aura suddenly went off at the power he possessed, and I narrowed my eyes at the remembrance... Garland...

"So you both finally came," He greeted in dark voice. "The time has come at last... The ones who folds time and bend power are here."

'_Yeah... he needs Zidane and me for our power, my aura and his soul...'_ I thought, remembering inside the game's motives.

Zidane looked indifferent, "Who the heck are you!"

The old man turned to the tailed boy with a curious stare in his pale, white eyes, "Ask my name, will you? Then let us ask... What is your name?"

Zidane pointed to himself. "Me! My name is-"

"What is your name?" Garland asked, interrupting the answer. The ex-thief clearly was angry from that...

"Hey, what's your problem! I'm trying to tell you my name." Zidane shouted.

"He already knows," I stated.

"Who is this guy then?" He asked me.

Before I could answer, Garland spoke up with, "So you believe a given name has meaning... Boy, you have been bewitched by the light of the blue moon." He then turned to me, looking pleased. "And you... you're finally coming out of your shell... I can feel the power you possess...

"Cut the games, Garland," I told him with a stern look, "You know why we're here..."

Zidane looked from me to Garland, with a confused look on his face. "What's going on here?" He turned to Garland, saying, "What do you know? You must be from Terra."

"You know nothing, and that is all." Garland stated, turning his back towards us. "Come and see for yourself... See what Terra is, and what you are..." He then went through to the portal, leaving us behind.

"H-Hey, hang on!" Zidane protests, but stopped when I touched his shoulder.

"Forget it... He's gone..." I stated as he turned to me.

"Alright, what's going on? Who was that?"

"Garland, a de-facto leader of Terra..." I explained. "He's the reason why I'm here and stuck me with Eclipse's DNA..."

"But what for?"

"He probably means to use me for something to speed up the process of assimilating Gaia into Terra," I stated. "Meaning we need to watch ourselves with this guy, as well as Kuja and Eclipse because they all will be here."

"What makes you say that?" Zidane asked. But before I could answer...

"Zidane! Ron!"

From behind us, we saw Dagger running and waving to us. Good, at least we know that everyone else made it to the world.

"Dagger!" Zidane exclaimed, "Are you alright? Where is everyone?"

The Summoner suddenly looked sad and said, "I'm okay, but I'm not sure about everyone else."

I gasped, "You sure?"

"Yeah, you two are the first ones I've seen since waking up," She replied.

"Damn..." I whispered to myself, "Alright, we got to find everyone... if Kuja and Eclipse have plans in this world, they either here already or waited for us to come here first."

"Then we should hurry up and search..." Zidane noted. "The more we hang around here, the less time we have in finding everyone..."

"Behind you!"

We heard a young woman's voice call out as we instinctively followed the order and saw a large spiked ring coming right for us, making us duck right away and watch it fly in a large arc.

"Who was talking?" I asked.

Zidane started right behind me and pointed out something, "Forget that for right now, we found the guy that tried to cut our heads off!" Dagger and I followed his line of sight and saw three figures flying towards us. All of them about three feet tall wearing a large white and green V-striped shirt, brown gloves and boots, and head that looked like a king's crown with narrow yellow eyes. Two of them hat the same large spiked ring around their necks, with the third just retrieving its own and placing it around the neck. "Are these the locals?"

"Monster locals," I said, getting into my fighting stance. "Ring Leaders..."

"Let's get them out of our way before we find out anything else," Dagger suggested as she held up her racket.

Two of the Ring Leaders removed their rings, but they only let it float above their heads with the spikes facing them. When they placed their hands together, I knew what they were doing...

"They're conjuring magic, move!" I shouted as we decided to head right for them, while I got my right leg ignited by flames. "Dragon Kick," I jumped up and kicked the flames from my foot and pushed over the one that didn't create magic, sending it clear across the skies. Still, the other two were finished casting, creating two familiar acidic orbs. "Damn..."

The Ring Leaders launched the orbs straight at me and there was no other way to avoid it without getting burned.

"_Appear now, Ramuh!"_

I heard Dagger chant and shout as I heard a large thunder boom from the skies and saw Ramuh's staff float right in front of me. Soon, massive thunderbolts shot out from the staff and pushed away the Bio Spells and shocked the Ring Leaders to the bone, while I safely landed on the ground.

"Thanks for the save," I thanked Dagger, who nodded back before noticing the monsters recover from the attack, albeit a little stunned from the shocks.

"I got 'em!" Zidane shouted as he ran past me and struck down the first Ring Leader with both daggers into the chest, and kicked it over the ledge into the pit. When the other two tried to advance, he swung his daggers outward to knock them backwards.

"Thunder Blades!" I rushed to the closest Ring Leader while creating the electric blades from my arms and slashed it in half. The third Ring Leader threw its spiked ring once more, but I jumped in its line of fire and knocked them back with the blades, putting some force and electrical current in it. It hit the monster in the stomach and shocked him once more, making him drop into the pit.

"Cut it close back there..." Dagger told me.

"Yeah, thought I would be able to swing my kick into all of them but, the flames just found its way straight ahead." I stated, "I guess this evolution of my skill was a lot different than I thought. Just hope I can get it right next time..."

"I hope in time to stop Terra's plan," Zidane stated, patting me on the shoulder. "But now back to another matter..."

"Like..."

"Who warned us about those monsters?" the tailed boy asked as he looked around the area. "Couldn't have been the others; they would've jumped in and helped us fight."

"That's true..." I muttered, as I looked around as well.

That's when we heard Dagger gasp and saw her point up to the ledge Zidane was standing on minutes ago. We saw a young woman peering down on us with her blue eyes, like she was analyzing everything she just saw. Her blonde hair was styled like Zidane's except two of her bangs were in pink tassels. She wore a pink and white shirt and skirt ensemble with shoes. Finally, what surprised Zidane and Dagger was the fact that she had a tail like Zidane's. Suddenly, she took off without saying a word...

"Hey...!" Zidane shouted after her. "Why did she run away?"

"She had to be the one that warned us," I stated.

"But still..." Dagger trailed off as she turned to me. "Is this something you know?"

"Yeah, but... I didn't think she was that young," I pondered, trying to remember the events of Terra. "But I don't remember a name..."

"Rather not spoil the surprise," Zidane interrupted me, "Like you said, we could be changing the events if you keep talking... besides we all came here for the same reasons and we should figure them out together, right?"

"Right," I nodded. "Let's just follow her and see we can get to the others. Chances are she could be the one leading us to them..."

"Then let's stay on guard then," Dagger replied as we continued on down the path.

* * *

Our next sight led us to an upper part of the world where we got our first look at a lake of water. Unlike the water of Gaia, there was no movement of it... even with an opening that would've let it flow and the angle of the lake, the water would recede.

"That's strange, the water's not flowing," Dagger pondered as she dipped her hand into the lake and pulled out a small amount before pouring it back. We noticed that there were no ripples... it was more like the water becoming a part of the lake, rather than entering it.

"Weird, but this is another world," I shrugged. "Of course we'd think that."

"Looks like it was in a container that stood still," Zidane stated as he squinted his eyes a bit.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah, this blue light's just getting to me; that's all..." He replied. "Maybe it's all in my head... Let's keep moving, and hope we don't run into more of those flying guys... You think you can sense anything in around here, maybe someone's here."

"Oh right," I said, closing my eyes and focusing on the auras. One thing I noticed a moment later, was that this whole world's aura was blue... go figure. But then, I noticed two different colors... a black and a bright white aura coming towards us from a set of stairs behind us. I opened my eyes and said, "Someone's coming... two people."

"Is it bad?" Dagger asked, getting ready to summon. "If they are anything like the last band of monsters, we may have to keep an Eidolon out for extra precaution."

"Not a bad idea, but it's friendly... more importantly I think I know who's coming..." I replied quickly as the footsteps got closer. Suddenly, we were greeted by two friendly faces...

"Zidane! Dagger! Ron!" Eiko called out as she ran over to us, with Vivi running behind her.

"We finally found you guys!" Vivi added, looking at all three of us.

"It's a good thing Zidane reminded Ron of the Aura Sense," Dagger stated. "Otherwise, we would have passed you and chased after this other girl."

"Other girl?" Vivi parroted.

"Think of Zidane in a skirt," I said, snickering. After a look of visualization towards the tailed boy, the kids started to laugh and even Dagger had her right hand cover her mouth a little to suppress any giggles coming from her. Zidane just stood out of it, surprisingly and opting not to protest it.

"Really?" Eiko asked.

"Yeah..." Dagger added. "Now do I think of it, she did look like Zidane... the hair and the tail... except a little younger."

"You think she could be a relative of Zidane's?" Vivi pondered. "I mean, none of us have seen someone like Zidane with a tail like his. The hairstyle could be anybody's..."

"He's right," Zidane spoke up. "The only way we can find out about that girl is to follow her... we'll run into everyone else along the way, I just know it..."

"Then, let's get a move on," I stated as we headed onwards.

* * *

Along the way, Vivi and Eiko told us how they ended up separated from the gang. Both of them ended up alone, believe it or not, with Eiko by the lake and Vivi finding her while coming from a secluded area with glowing spider webs. He never actually saw them; quickly getting out of harm's way before meeting with the creepy crawlers or whatever that could've made the webs. Eiko being at the lake, decided to stay where she was and if anything bad were to cross her, she'd summon and Eidolon to defend her. With Vivi's arrival, that wasn't the case and they decided to move when they heard us talking.

Soon, we found ourselves to a white bridge that was seemingly made of thick white thread... and right at the entrance was the girl from before with her back turned.

"Is that her?" Eiko asked.

"Yeah," Zidane nodded as he went to approach her, "Excuse me?" But as soon as she heard that, the girl took a quick glance behind to see Zidane before running across the bridge. "Hey, wait up!" He shouted, running after her.

I groaned and turned to the others, "Let's go after him."

"Hey, guys... a little help over here!" Zidane shouted from the bridge. "There are some weird looking red blob things with eyes, and they blocked us off from the girl!"

Hearing that, we ran even faster until we made it to the halfway point where Zidane was holding his own against five red blobs covered head to toe in eyes. They were called Hecteyes and were currently in a circle with the girl in the middle of them. Everyone thought she would be scared, but she carried that same stoic expression on her face.

"Isn't she scared?" Vivi wondered, readying his staff.

"Living here, she must have seen every monster around this place," Dagger pondered. "But still, I understand... at close range and nothing to defend herself, I would be scared."

"Let's just help Zidane out..." Eiko interrupted as she played her flute.

"_Power of Gaia, protect yourself with your earth! From the full moon, come Fenrir!"_

(Play Sun's Song)

A massive howl bellowed from the skies, letting the appearance of the Earth-based wolf eidolon appear from the other side of the monsters. Seeing this, Dagger also called forth her reinforcements.

"_Beast of the flames, bring the power of Purgatory to my oppressor! Come forward, Ifrit!"_

In the air, a portal of flames opened up and released Dagger's eidolon of fire. The beast jumped out and landed on his hind legs next to Fenrir, both of them snarling at the two Hecteyes they were currently facing.

The one in front of Zidane struck first, firing yellow lasers from its topmost eyes, sent him skidding back several feet. I retaliated by using the Kaiser Knuckles' spikes and effectively blinding their sight. But of course, when some eyes are closed, the others will retaliate; and I felt it when the other two Hecteyes up front try to fire blue lasers from the midsection. Knowing that the eyes would be on us at all times, I took that into consideration and jumped out of the way.

"Firaga!" Vivi shouted as he cast the massive flame tornado against the one on the left side, making it flail around madly.

"Holy!" Eiko called out as she played another tune, unleashing a bright beam of light that blasted itself against the one on the right.

Dagger then used her racket to throw a magic ball of air to further blind the one in the middle, while Zidane recovered from his attack and retaliated with a double slash across the monster's bottom torso, leaking the blood on the bridge ground.

On the other side, Fenrir and Ifrit were dealing with the two on their side and were constantly dodging every beam attack the Hecteyes' were throwing at them, going at an omni-directional pace. The Earth Eidolon decided to make his move by stomping the ground and creating pillars of rock to block his way towards the Hecteyes monster on the right. With every pillar broken, Fenrir was able to get into the monster at close range and flip it over to pounce.

The Flame Eidolon covered himself in a cloak of flame and charged in headfirst. The Hecteyes on the left kept pelting him with various beams, and Ifrit felt every one of them, but refused to give in. Once close enough, he grabbed the Terran monster by wrapping himself around it and making it feel the flames.

"Ice Tomb," I decided to end it all by slamming my fists into the floor, making the ice erupt and piercing into all five Hecteyes monsters, missing the mystery girl. "Somebody, get the girl out!"

"On it," Dagger announced. "Ifrit!"

The flame eidolon nodded and jumped into the middle of the ice spire filled tomb and picked the girl up in his arms and took her out and landed on same side as he and Fenrir.

"Vivi, finish it!" I shouted as the black mage conjured up his magic.

"Thundaga!" He called out and unleashed massive dark cloud over the ice to rain down a thunderous storm upon the skewered monsters, making them writhe in the full force from the inside out until they disintegrated into ashes.

"Dismiss!" the Summoners called out as both of their Eidolons vanished back into their mistresses' weapon in red and brown lights. The tailed girl still looked with a blank stare, but I noticed a small glimmer of acknowledgment towards Dagger and Eiko as if she just found out something.

"Hey, are you okay?" Zidane asked the girl. "I noticed that during the fight that those things didn't even attack you."

"Not that we wanted it to happen," I added.

"Right, right," the ex-thief grinned sheepishly at me. "Why are you putting me out like that?"

"Just didn't want her to feel scared," I shrugged. "I wouldn't wish any kid being attacked by a sea of blobs with many eyeballs."

"Oh, this is just like how you nearly killed that Zaghnol during the Festival of the Hunt!"

"You won, didn't you? Stop complaining..."

"Uh, guys?" Eiko interrupted.

"What?" I and Zidane asked, stopping out argument.

"She's gone," Vivi pointed behind us, and sure enough we saw the tailed girl crossing the bridge.

"What's your problem...?" Zidane asked staring down the path, before turning back to us. "Well, let's see where she stopped next."

As we walked across the bridge, Dagger asked another question. "Do you think it feels weird that every time we find her, a monster's nearby?"

"Oh man, you're right," I groaned. "The flying clowns with the rings and now the multi-eyed blobs... and in the fact that she never was harmed."

"She's setting up a trap," Vivi stated.

"Then let's take her down before another one comes up," Eiko exclaimed.

* * *

Once across the bridge, we all leaned across a strange blue wall and got ready to turn the corner.

"Alright, we should capture her and not destroy her," Zidane spoke up softly.

"Yeah, good idea..." I nodded.

"Why not destroy her if she's out to destroy us?" Eiko asked.

"We're not certain that she is out to kill us," I replied. "For all we know, she could be setup in the same number of circumstances Kuja set us up in the Desert Palace. So, we have to make sure she's safe for questioning before deciding she's a threat."

"Then let's make sure she didn't hear us and capture her," Dagger stated, as everyone nodded and scooted close to the corner. I peered around the corner and saw the girl with her back towards us. Turning to the group, I gave them the symbol to keep quiet and then counted to three and get the drop on her. At three, we all jumped around the corner and saw that she was gone.

"What the-?" I muttered. "Where'd she go?"

"Look," Zidane pointed and lead me to some glowing webs. "She must have climbed down those webs."

"Oh great, are there going to be mutant spiders in this world?" I groaned as I walked up to it and started searching for some.

"Come on man," Zidane said, nudging me on the side with elbow. "You're stronger and scarier than anything we see in this world after killing the two sets of monsters we faced."

"Also, it doesn't look like any bugs larger than us would create a web like this," Eiko added, examining the web's thread. "If anything, they'll be up to your legs."

"Then, I'll be stomping on them like crazy. I'll go on ahead and signal you." I muttered climbing down the web like a ladder, hoping the shaking wouldn't attract the spider that made it. Lucky enough, it didn't come to that. After climbing down a second set of webs, I found the girl again... who was waiting at the start of another bridge.

"So, the vessel for Eclipse has finally come..." she suddenly spoke.

I raised an eyebrow at her statement, "Wait... vessel?"

"That's right," She replied. "Along with the other destined Angel of Death that came along with you, Terra will be able to finish its master plan."

"No offense, but we're going to stop Terra from assimilating Gaia," I declared. "There are already lives on that planet so move on to another that's not occupied."

"Yeah, you tell him!" I heard Zidane shouted as he, Dagger, Vivi and Eiko walked up. "Who are you?"

The Mysterious Girl sighed, "You don't remember anything, do you?" After seeing Zidane's confused look, she just shook her head and turned around to face the bridge. "Follow me, and you will understand us. ...and maybe your own heritage as well..." She then runs off again.

"Hey, wait! Hold on a sec!" Zidane shouted, but to no avail. He then turned to me, "What did she say to you?"

Still staring at the girl running from us, "She called me Eclipse's vessel and I think you an Angel of Death."

"What?" Dagger, Vivi and Eiko shouted.

"What did she mean by that?" the ex-thief asked.

"Meaning, we're about to be in some serious mess involving the two of us," I replied. "And now I want to make sure that it won't involve something bad for the rest of you."

"And we haven't found everyone else," Vivi stated. "There's no telling where they are now..."

"We can't back track with all that's happened back at the first bridge," Dagger added.

"That is strange," I stated. "Choco or Lovrina could've found us a lot easier with their methods of tracking... meaning something's up..."

"Then let's get a move on," Zidane finalized as we followed after the girl, who surprisingly didn't go far down the bridge. "Okay, now I think you're waiting on us... what's your deal?"

"Once you go on, you'll see..." the girl stated, pointing further along the path. "You will see what Terra is for yourselves. Your friends are waiting for you as well..." We all gasped as we heard what we've been worrying about all along.

"Wait, everyone else is beyond the bridge?" Vivi asked.

The girl nodded, "They are currently fighting an army of monsters called Movers... if you want to help them, then you must hurry."

"All I needed to hear!" I shouted as I ran past the girl and headed straight across the bridge.

"Ron, hang on!" Eiko shouted as I heard everyone else's footsteps behind me.

* * *

After I crossed the bridge with everyone, we were greeted by the sight of a giant mountain with a myriad of steps with so many twists and turns. During the time I took to take in the sights, we all heard the sounds of battle further up and wasted no time reaching the site. Just like the little girl said, we found Lovrina, Freya, Choco, Steiner, Quina, Lani, and Amarant fighting near a strange looking gate with a green light inside. The opponents they were fighting... were small red blobs... strike that, about hundreds of little blobs!

"There they are!" Vivi exclaimed.

"Yeah, but they are not looking too good..." Zidane added.

(Play Master of Shadow from Persona 3)

And he was right... We all could see all of them feel fatigued yet still fighting, wondering why. Choco started to fly up and swoop down on the Movers and pick off any of them that they could before his wings started to give out. Lovrina jumped into the sky and threw several shuriken at the blobs causing them to drop where they stood, only for her to get down on one knee. Amarant and Freya dealt quick successive slashes with their lance and claws while running, but then they started to drop their arms and felt their legs give out. Steiner and Lani waited for their enemies to come to them and started hack and slash them in half, and soon they started to pant heavily. Finally, resorted to alternate using her Blue Magic to get at the Movers before coming to her, or stab with her fork and eat them whenever they did get close. Yet like all the rest, she started to slump down and felt tired.

The problem was, there were still many of the little Movers left to the fight and they were going to give up so easily. They started to group together by threes and make an upside-down triangle shape, and something told me that was not good.

Dagger and Eiko didn't waste any time in conjuring up their white magic and then waved their weapons over the tired crew. "Curaga!"

The healing magic washed over the fatigued crew and revitalized them with newfound strength and stood up. Once they saw us, they immediately joined up and stood defensively.

"Where were you guys?" Freya asked.

"We were wondering the same about you seven," I replied. "But enough talk about that later, let's kill these things..."

"Problem," Lovrina added. "You see the ones that grouped up into threes?" I nodded. "These little monsters are more resilient than the others in this world; one hit and they'll counter with a near fatal attack... if it wasn't for Amarant and Quina, I'd probably be dead."

"Yes, but what are we going to do?" Freya wondered, smacking away the individuals that came up with Lovrina and Quina. "There's no end to them."

"Is there a way to knock them off?" Amarant asked me.

"First thing is to break up the groups, so they can't use that killing attack," I stated. "We need to hit them hard and fast... is there anything they else that they did we should know about?"

"They also used the Firaga spell," Steiner spoke up. "And with their numbers they were able to deal enough to exhaust us."

"Alright then, let's make them use it," I say, turning to Eiko. "Can you summon Carbuncle to reflect it when it happens?"

"I don't think she can handle it all..." The youngest Summoner replied.

"Then we'll destroy enough to so she can," Zidane stated. "Right?"

"Right!" I grinned. "Choco, get me up in the air... I just solved the separating problem... everyone else attack after I hit the ground."

After receiving the affirmative, I hopped on Choco's back and he flew me up into the sky. When some of the Movers tried to jump and catch us, Vivi gave us some cover with his own Firaga spell, burning them to ashes. Seeing that I was high enough and in the middle of the Movers, I stopped Choco.

"Get ready to dive when I hit the ground," I told him.

"Kweh!" Choco called out.

Soon, I jumped off his back and dropped straight down, getting into a spinning motion and let the air surround me. "Air Stomp Drill!" Suddenly, I felt like being in a tornado as I spun more rapidly than normal. Getting closer to the battle, I can feel the force of my attack strengthening until...

My foot alone killed about six of those Movers, but the force of the attack sent a big gust that blew nearly everyone away. Luckily, I saw Quina setup a Mighty Guard when gust came blowing. Once I stopped, everyone came charging in to attack the many Movers that were stunned. Zidane, Lani, Steiner, and Amarant quickly went in and started to slash some of them into pieces.

"Firaga!" Vivi shouted as he cast a tornado of flames that caught hundreds more and incinerate them.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Shuriken!" After a string of hand signs and a toss of a single shuriken, Lovrina created a storm of shuriken clones that pierced every mover in her path.

"KWEEEHHH!" Choco stay in the skies and then flapped his wings faster and harder until his wings glowed crimson red underneath. He unleashed his Choco Meteor attack, raining scattered burning rocks among the field and blowing up Movers by the groups.

"Cherry Blossom!" Freya announced, waving her lance around and blew a scattered storm of cherry blossom petals across the field, blowing all the remaining Movers in one group. All of them were looking mighty pissed at that and started conjuring up magic. It soon became a massive Firaga spell as Steiner told us it would be, so Eiko and Dagger got ready...

"_Spirit of defense! I call upon your shield! Help us, Carbuncle!"_

(Play Sonata of Awakening from Majora's Mask.)

As Eiko played the tune, the ruby floated in mid-air and opened up a portal with light shooting out. The light formed around the ruby and brought out the glowing, light-green fox Carbuncle.

"_Ruby Light!"_

The ruby on Carbuncle's head brightened up and created a barrier big enough to cover all 13 of us. Once the mass of flames reached the barrier, Eiko and Dagger poured their magic into Carbuncle's reflect magic and strengthen it more to repel the Movers' joint Firaga spell. After it bounced, the spell engulfed the rest of the monsters without as much as a squeak coming from them. Eiko's eidolon disappeared afterwards.

Immediately, we all took a breather and even savored the moment of defeating an army of monsters despite the size.

"Finally," Lani sighed as she turned to me. "What happened to you guys; all of us ended up near this mountain, why didn't you?"

"We suspected it was how we dropped onto Shimmering Island," Dagger stated gesturing to the seven we just met up with. "I noticed that you guys were close to each other when you entered the portal."

"That would mean you were closer to us when you found Ron and me," Zidane added, to which the Summoner nodded.

"Anyway, we were chasing this girl and she led us all the way here." I said. "I don't whether to see her as an ally or foe, because it was either she got us out of trouble or helping us out, in addition to getting us here to help you all."

"It's a good thing you all did come just in time," Lovrina smiled. "Not long after the seven of us woke up from being transported, those little monsters came in great numbers."

"We had to fight two other kinds of monsters on the way here," Vivi spoke up. "Well, Zidane, Ron and Dagger had to... Eiko and I heard the commotion and met up after the fight was over."

"Still, it's a little too early to rest," Amarant stated. "Any second we waste here is another chance some more indigenous monsters come to kill us."

"He's right," Freya added. "We actually fought three waves of these monsters before it seemed like an endless amount came out to attack; it may be their dwelling."

"That should explain our condition," Steiner nodded.

"Good! They were no yummy-yummy!" Quina exclaimed, lashing out her tongue in disgust. "Hope we find good food soon!"

"I just hope with everything we learned about Terra in Oeilvert, there's a town left in this place," Zidane stated.

"There is," I stated, with everyone turning to me. "If there's inhabitants that are able to live that can talk and think like the girl we chased all the way here, it's no doubt about it..."

*Squeak!*

Everyone suddenly turned around to see only one little Mover staring back at us.

"We missed one?" Vivi wondered.

"In all that chaos, it's possible..." Lovrina stated.

"Or else it didn't come out when we were attacking," Eiko shrugged.

Lani groaned as she readied her axe, "Who cares, let's kill the little thing and get it over with!"

With that said, something inside the little red monster set it off as it started breathing hard and red eyes started glowing yellow.

"What now?" Zidane wondered, feeling on edge.

"Let's just kill it now!" I shouted as I ran over to the monster as fast as I could, and get ready to smash it down with my fist. But during halfway, the Mover shined crimson red and started attracting the dead bodies and remains of the other Movers everyone had killed, absorbing them into its body. Still, I got ready to drive my fist into the small monster. But soon, as my fist reached it, the little Mover wasn't so little anymore! It grew to be 20 feet tall! "Oh snap..." Suddenly, the monster somehow shot out many of small Movers from its body and I was met with hard shot to my face, sending me flying back to the group and landed on my side.

"Ron!" Lovrina cried out as she ran to my side.

"Damn, wasn't fast enough," I grumbled as she helped me up. "That hurt nearly as much as I thought."

"You okay," she asked.

"Yeah, the surprise was what really got me." I stated. "Let's just get this thing and press on." Soon, I saw Zidane and Amarant charge the giant Mover, hack and slashing away at it. Both of their blades couldn't deal as much as a scratch on them.

"Oh man, our attacks are no good," Zidane groaned. No sooner, the Mover pulled the same trick on them with me and summoned a storm of small Movers to 'punch' them away. Luckily both of them were able to recover from the fall and land on their feet; Amarant used that time to throw a sharp disk at the monster, as soon as it started to retract the minis. The disk hit at the same time the Mover reformed, but it bounced off and fell harmlessly on the ground.

"Damn," the red head growled. "Was sure it would work... but let's see this... Lani, get ready to back me up..." He then gathered his hands and created a white orb in between them. "No Mercy!" Once fully charged, Amarant fired the orb as the giant Mover created its 'shield'.

"I get it now," the axe-wielder grinned as she conjured up some black magic. "Blizzara!" She then placed the magic on her axe and threw it right past Amarant's attack. The shield was created once the axe was close enough and took the blow, but this time it left an opening for the No Mercy attack to slam right into the giant's face. "It worked!"

"Let's try some magic!" Vivi stated as he quickly focused on his staff, "Thundaga!" He announced as he created a giant dark cloud over the monster's head and started growing larger. Once it covered the giant Mover, the cloud unleashed thousands of thunderbolts... but it was quickly thwarted by the monster created more little Movers and molded them into a shield that blocked the bolts effortlessly as the cloud disappeared.

"It can block that too?" Dagger gasped.

"Kweh!" Choco flew up high and decided to dive right for the monster. Of course, the giant Mover decided to deploy more of the little guys as its shield. The golden chocobo saw it coming and quickly pulled up to avoid any contact.

"1000 Needles!" Quina shouted as she launched the cactuar needles at the monster, but this time it retaliated with a Firaga Spell larger than any of imagined. Freya was able to push the Qu down as we all ducked for cover.

"Alright, this isn't getting us anywhere," I mumbled as I saw Freya attack next with her Lancer technique. She managed to get through a small hole made into the 'wall', but her weapon was caught by the rest. The 'wall' suddenly transformed into a 'tentacle' that slammed her against a part of the mountain.

"Electric Blades!" Not wanting this to continue, I jumped back in and created by hand-swords and chopped down the 'tentacle' and freed Freya. But because I chopped down a part of the giant Mover, it retaliated by unleashing another Firaga straight for us.

"Ninja Art: Wall of Earth!" Lovrina shouted as the ground in front of us rose up and blocked the flames. She then threw several kunai with a paper bomb attached to them and stuck them inside the beast without it noticing. Seconds later...

*KABOOM!*

The wall of earth went down and next we saw the giant Mover, a chuck of its head was missing as it roared in pain!

"That's it!" the ninja/summoner cheered. "It has to notice the attack coming to defend and counterattack, that's how we can destroy it for good!"

I grinned at her logic, "I know just the attack! Ice Tomb!" I slammed both of my fists into the ground, and the Mover suddenly created another 'shield' of minis at the front. I immediately thought stupid move; even if this attack wasn't evolved like the rest, it wouldn't matter if anyone or anything blocked because that's when I heard the sound of ice spires erupted and from the sound of the pain it was making, the giant Mover's underside was pierced and ripped more off the skin.

"We should provide a big enough distraction with a frontal assault and then everyone with magic should hit him with everything we have." Freya stated.

"Or rather we can use our eidolons to provide a big enough attack for the monster not to stay alive," Eiko smirked.

"Way ahead of you, little sister," Lovrina said, with her thumb already bleeding and started going through a series of hand signs. "Guys, attack now while we summon the eidolons!"

"Water!" Vivi shouted without missing a moment and surrounded the monster with the liquid's hard pressure. That's when the giant Mover retaliated by creating more tentacles, seeing us all charge after the magic was cast. Zidane, Lani, Amarant, and Freya started hopping all over the tentacles to draw their attentions. Steiner then saw his chance and held out his sword for Vivi to focus on. "Firaga!" the black mage then surrounded the Alexandrian Knight's blade in a brilliant shrine and let him charge in. Another tentacle went in for the kill, but Steiner used his magic-powered blade to charge in and slash it down with a powerful force that burned off the mini-Movers that created it.

"Mustard Bomb!" Quina conjured up a red ball of fire and fired it at one of the eyes, blinding its sight.

"KWWEEEHH!" Choco got in behind the giant monster and then unleashed his Choco Meteor attack and fired all over the back of its body.

"Dragon Kick!" I stretch my foot straight ahead and let out a torrent of flames that hit the face dead on, blinding the other eye and making the monster unable to see. "Now girls!"

Lovrina slapped down her hand on the ground and chanted: "_Elements of Fire, Ice, and Lightning... combine to create the Beast of Protective Destruction! Rise, Kjata!"_

I noticed a ripple appear in the ground in front of the giant Mover, and soon conjured up a giant flame, a spire of ice, and then a bolt of lightning. All of it hit the monster without setting off its shield, blowing off more and more off its body. Then, the remnants of those powers combined and created a massive, brown bull with six slit, yellow eyes, two giant black horns, a red mane and a long, blue tail.

Eiko then played her flute for the next eidolon to make its appearance.

(Play Bolero of Fire from Ocarina of Time)

"_Sacred beast of the flames! Bringer of life! I call upon thee, Phoenix!"_

A red light shined from above and from its portal, brought out the rainbow and crimson colored phoenix to hover over the mountain.

Finally, Dagger focused her thoughts on her racket and chanted:

"_Knight of ancient times! Reveal yourself to destroy my foes! Come forth, Odin!"_

A portal of darkness opened up next to Phoenix and from it, the frightening eidolon Odin appears on his horse. Freya, Vivi, Zidane, and I couldn't help but recall the last time he was brought out. Luckily, we remembered that Dagger is the rightful owner and saw the eidolon land on the ground.

"ATTACK!" the Summoners shouted.

"Rebirth Flame!" Eiko commanded Phoenix to let loose red sparkles that erupted into a massive torrent of flames and the eidolon flapped its wings for a firey tornado before disappearing. Everyone started to move away as the giant monster wailed in pain.

"Tetra-Disaster!" Lovrina commanded Kjata to raise itself on its hind legs and then slam into the ground, shaking it like ocean and the flame tornado erupted into more flames, along with ice shards, and lightning bolts. Kjata dismissed itself afterwards.

"Zantetsuken!" Dagger commanded as Odin raised his sword, while riding down on the horse. A dark force surrounded the blade and as he passed by the giant Mover, he dealt a very quick slash and disappeared like the others. Three seconds later, the giant Mover erupted into a pillar of energy and disintegrated.

(End music)

All 12 of us suddenly dropped to the ground in exhaustion, using up so much power and magic on, what I figured, an entire population of Movers... we've committed genocide!

"Well, that was a tiring ordeal," Steiner huffed.

"Those little bugs were tougher than we thought..." Lani muttered. "Are all the monsters in this place that tough for all twelve of us to destroy?"

"Nah, it can't be..." I stated. "The other monsters, Zidane, Dagger, Vivi, Eiko and I fought weren't nearly as tough as these... even in groups."

"Still, this place is very dangerous..." Freya added. "Especially if any intelligent life has caught wind to our battle..."

"Come to think of it," Lovrina said, looking around, "Our battle should have attracted attention; no one would ignore something as large as the eidolons."

Vivi turned to Zidane, who had a thoughtful looking on his face as he stared at the glowing green gate. "Zidane..."

"What the heck...? What is with this place?" the tailed boy started to notice.

Dagger seemed to agree. "It looks so artificial... so different than before."

"Yeah... But it doesn't seem very lively. Well, after we killed those monsters..." Zidane shrugged. "But... why does this place bother me so much?"

Before anyone could make a comment, we heard light footsteps come from behind us and saw the girl that lead us here. She just walked past us with that emotionless expression on her face and walked up the last flight of stairs, turned around and gestured to both me and Zidane and said...

"Welcome home."

Everyone gasped in shock, but none so more than Zidane. I only raised an eyebrow knowing that I'm not here, but I soon chalked it up to Eclipse's DNA inside me. Still...

"This is where you belong," the mysterious girl continued. "The place to which you shall offer yourself... is here." Everyone soon turned to tailed boy and started commenting on the situation.

"Zidane... you're from here?" Eiko asked.

"That does explain why that girl looks like him," Vivi wondered. "Do you think she's his long-lost sister or something?"

Zidane suddenly rushed near the stairs and shouted at the girl with... "Hold on a second! What the heck are you talking about? How can I be from here, when all I know was Gaia my whole life?"

We all saw how emotionally distraught he was... even I noticed it in his anger. He seemed to now overlook his entire life and remembering his story from when we first visited the Black Mage Village, Zidane just found the birthplace he searched for... but he wasn't happy with what he found...

Suddenly, we felt a rumble in the ground and the sound of an airship flying nearby. "Wh-What the-" I muttered.

Dagger, who was closes to a ledge, looked over it and gasped. We all ran over to the ledge to see some blue and gold castle points rise up from the ground. My eyes widened, knowing what was coming...

"Ia that a... castle?" Amarant wondered.

I shook my head slightly, "No... It's the..."

They all finally got it when the structure rose up more to see a large, blue and gold airship rise to the sky. And we all the familiar sight of a red glass eye that hovered over Alexandria back when Dagger was about to become Queen...

"The Invincible..." I whispered and suddenly felt my veins flare up lightly to which everyone jumped back.

"Ron, it's happening again..." Lovrina warned me.

"Yeah, I know..." I said, a little painfully. "It's alright... nothing big is happening that'll cause me to double over or faint due to the pain." And while I stared at the Terran airship, I had to wonder why if I'm connected to it by Eclipse's power, why did it hurt so much? Every time it unleashed its power on something, I'm taking the pain of it all along with everyone that was involved... Madain Sari when the Summoner race nearly died out, Brahne and her Alexandrian fleet outside the Iifa Tree, and Alexandria. So much destruction of one world just for the sake of the survival of another... I moved my eyes and saw that Dagger wasn't the only one staring hard at the Invincible... I knew she was remembering everything tragic that happened to her because of this airship... a lot of pain. But then, she suddenly looked pale and then fainted on the spot, causing me to finally move and catch her before she fell over the cliff.

"Dagger, wake up!" Zidane shouted, as I shook her lightly to rouse her from sleep, but to no avail. The tailed boy growled in frustration, "Dammit! What the heck is going on?"

"You are completely oblivious." Everyone turned around to see the girl speak out again monotonously, "Just like a newborn child." I could tell everyone was thinking along the lines of 'what is she talking about?', "You don't know why you were given life, or for what purpose you exist... You simply shout to emphasize your life...your own existence. You are completely oblivious." She finally turned around and left us to our own accord through the portal. Having enough Zidane finally ran up the stairs and tried to go through the gate, but it suddenly bounced him back slightly.

"Zidane!" Lovrina shouted as she and I walked up to him with Dagger in my arms. "We gotta find a place for her to rest!"

"Yeah, forgot about that girl for now," I told him. "She'll come around and talk; remember this place has nowhere to hide for long."

Zidane sighed, "Yeah, you're right. There's gotta be some place around here..." He looked around and saw something over to his left. "There's a town... Watch over her, guys! I'll be right back!" He stated as he ran off in that direction.

Seeing him so emotionally torn between finding out his own existence and then Dagger fainting without notice, I could tell he's in for a rough time now...

"Ron, go after him..." Lovrina pleaded as she gently took Dagger out of my arms. "We need to make sure he's alright, too."

"Yeah," I agreed. "He's taking a lot in right now... just like how Dagger was with learning her heritage and the destruction of life on Alexandria at the same time." I took a deep breath as turned in the direction Zidane went. "I'll be back soon..." And with that, I followed after Zidane, hoping he wasn't thinking of anything drastic.

* * *

Alright, another chapter done and it almost became 10,000 words... WOW! Now for our next time viewing...

Next Time: We all are welcomed into the only town inside Terra... Bran Bal... (Scene of a town with an unusually low life to it...)

The townspeople here, are all blank and dull for some reason... (Scene of the townspeople talking to Ron logically but emotionally)

But soon Zidane and I are getting down to the heart of the matter with Garland about these plans for Terra. (Scene of a dark castle with Garland standing outside it.)

Next Chapter: Bran Bal and Pandemonium: Garland's Ambition

Please Read and Review! Later!


	22. CH 52: Garland's Ambition

Duelist of Dawn: Today's a good day, I found the time to finish this chapter. Sorry to say, no big fighting, but this is no way a filler chapter. Let's see how you like how I set the stage for the fights that are about to come! Thanks to all reviewers, new and old and I shall continue to the best of my ability.

DISCLAIMER: The Duelist of Dawn doesn't own Final Fantasy IX, or any music used in story. He owns his SI Ron and the OCs Lovrina Carol and Eclipse.

Duelist of Dawn: Start the Chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 52**

**Bran Bal and Pandemonium: Garland's Ambition**

* * *

After letting Lovrina and the others watch over Dagger, I hurried into the town to find Zidane. Once there, I saw the place as any old village with huts instead of actual houses. The base of the huts were made by blue wood, which would explain the lack of so many trees and the roofs seemed to be made of a gem unknown to anyone that is not of this world. The village surrounded another blue lake that stood still. But the inhabitants were another thing... As I suspected, everyone in the village looked exactly liked Zidane in terms of hairstyle, facial features, and possessing a tail. It also looked like a school campus with people in uniform. The girls were just as the one I chased down, while the boys were wearing white and blue striped shirts and pants. As I walked amongst them, I thought they would notice me a split second later because I was so different, but all they did was kept to themselves like it was the only thing to do.

'_Alright, I'll see if I can find out about a place to rest... Zidane will be looking as well,'_ I thought as walked up to the first person I saw, a male member of the village, "Excuse me..." At least the guy had the decency to turn around to acknowledge me, "Is there a place around here to get some rest?"

"Why do you rest?" the person asked in a monotonous voice, but unlike the girl who led us here, there was no life in his voice and his stare was still blank. As far as I knew, he's talking to a ghost but not showing emotion and using some kind of logic. But back to his response...

"'Why?'" I repeated back to him, wondering why we asked that of me when the answer was obvious, "Don't you guys go to sleep at night? You know, when you're tired and need to lie down for while to rejuvenate yourself? I'm not sleepy right now, but..."

"By night, do you mean the condition in which light recedes?" the male wondered blankly.

"Yeah, but still I need to find an inn or some kind of lodging," I continued. "My friend's fainted and she needs a safe spot for her to rest... I'm not sure if another one of my friends asked you, a guy similar to you but with different clothing, but he may have asked one of you guys the same thing..."

The person turned around and pointed me to a hut just straight ahead, "There is the entrance."

"Thanks," I nodded. "But have you seen my friend as well?"

"I have not..."

"Alright..." I sighed. _'Zidane are you alright, man?'_

"I can't believe what's going on..." I suddenly turned to my right and saw Zidane walking from a random path just talking to randomly to his self, "Everyone has a tail...and their hair is just like mine!"

"Zidane," I called out, but I noticed he didn't hear me and opted to talk with random people, this one female.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" He asked her, trying to strike up a logical conversation, "You look like a kid to me...

"We possess no age. We were built this way," She interrupted, putting confusion in Zidane's head and mine. "In time, we will receive souls. Then our bodies will begin to grow. And when the blue light becomes red... That is when souls will enter our bodies."

"Okay..." He sighed as the female walked away. Zidane then tried to speak with another female person, "Hey, what the heck are you guys doing?"

"We develop into vessels..." She stated.

"Say what...?" the ex-thief groaned, but quickly shrugged it off and tried to stay positive, "Okay, whatever... But hey, you have both men and women, right?"

"Asexual beings would lack the genetic diversity to adapt to new environments..." She responded, causing a massive confusion within our heads. But then she continued with, "Heightened recognition of visual stimuli is a necessary condition for bodies to be used as vessels. In time, we will receive souls. Then our bodies will begin to grow."

Zidane sighed, "Right..." He then tried to go somewhere else, but that's when I decided to cut him off...

"Zidane!" I shouted, stepping in front of him, leaving the teen startled.

"Whoa, Ron," He gasped in shock, "Give a guy a heart attack! Anyway, what are you doing here; I thought you were with the others watching over Dagger."

"Yeah, but 9 people and a super-chocobo are more than enough to handle that." I replied. "Not to mention, Lovrina noticed you were adding more to your worry after that girl said that this was your home. Have you even found an inn or something close to one while you were talking with these guys?"

The ex-thief groaned and slapped his forehead in frustration, "Damn... I could I forget?"

Wrapping my right arm around his shoulders, I consoled him, "Don't worry, I found one myself seconds ago; had to make sure you had a leveled head. From my point of view, guess not..."

Zidane sighed, "Sorry... but it's just this place..."

"Yeah, I know..." I said, leading him in the direction of the inn. "Just worried about you..."

* * *

Once inside the place pointed out to me, we saw nothing much than just an almost empty room with small blue lights on the upper part of the walls. The only furniture that could be seen was what it looked like mattresses on the floor. I immediately went to the closest one and felt on the surface, noticing it was soft enough for a person to sleep on. "This looks like a good place for Dagger to get some rest."

"Yeah, but...what's up with everyone here? They're all so...stiff." Zidane stated, putting his thoughts on this world.

"Okay, I know this is a lot to take in but why do you keep focusing on this?" I asked. "We got bigger problems for now..."

The tailed boy shrugged, "I dunno why...but I have a bad feeling about this place... it's more about that the girl saying that this is my home..."

"Okay, we'll talk about this later..." I said out of trying to mix my concern for Dagger's well being and Zidane's. "Right now, we need to bring Dagger back here!"

Zidane turned to me and nodded, "I'll go on and bring the others here..."

"Just make sure you cleared your head first," I replied as he walked out of the room. While alone, I started to think on the state of this world, _'Man, if I haven't seen this through the game, I wouldn't have believed it. The guys of this planet were like robots; facial expressions stayed the same, monotonous voices... it was getting so that the only way to tell who's male or female are their clothing. I don't think they even blinked once, unless I missed it. And then there's Zidane... he's losing it ever since that girl spoke before the Invincible came out... But there's still my part in this; Eclipse's part... if he's here, Garland shouldn't have spoken to me. Meaning that he might need Eclipse and I to make this work... wonder how that will go...?'_

"In here..." I heard Zidane's voice snap me out of my thoughts and turned to see him leading the way for Freya, Steiner, Eiko, and Lovrina (whom carried Dagger) to come inside and placed the unconscious Summoner on the bed.

"Everything alright," I asked Lovrina.

"Everyone else is going about town and see what they can learn about this world," She told me.

"It's going to be hard to do," I sighed. "Every time Zidane and I spoke to them, all they did was speak logically about something else... to me it was about actual night time and the need to rest, while Zidane's conversations involved the people in this town becoming 'vessels'. I think they're talking about the assimilation of Gaia into Terra."

"I see," She mused. "But what is the purpose of becoming vessels if they are already alive?"

I started to think on what could be missing from all this...

"Wait a sec," I remembered something that one of the people said, "I remember the ones Zidane talked to said something about blue light becoming red and in that time, they will receive souls. That would mean they are getting the souls from somewhere..."

"Shimmering Island!" Lovrina gasped, alerting everyone in the room.

"What's the matter?" Freya asked us.

"Remember when we all entered Shimmering Island? Those golden lights that came in with us," I asked her, Zidane, Steiner, to which they nodded. "Those were souls from Gaia being transported here."

The three of them gasped, "You're serious?" Steiner asked.

"Very," I nodded. "Those guys outside were talking about becoming vessels and receiving souls, and I'm starting to think Terra's plan involves something like that. But why when they are perfectly walking and talking and alive... I just don't get it..."

* * *

[3rd POV]

Meanwhile, Eiko and Choco were running around town, trying to communicate with the inhabitants. The youngest Summoner was currently trying to look for any kind of medicinal items and had a satchel around the golden chocobo to carry back to the inn so Dagger could recover. She ran up to a passing female villager while Choco was standing by the village entrance.

"'Scuse me... Do you have any medicine...?" She asked, but was promptly ignored without any reply. Not wanting to give up, she ran towards a male villager by the still-water lake and asked him, "Hello... Is there a place I can buy some medicine around here?" The villager just looked back at her with a blank stare and turned back around to view the lake, greatly ticking her off. "Hello! I'm asking if you have any medicine!" But when she was ignored again, Eiko stormed off towards Choco to let out her frustration, "How come this place is full of weirdoes?"

"Kweh, kweeehhh," Choco replied.

"It won't matter if I yell, it's not like anyone's going to care!" the Summoner snapped back.

"Kweeeh..." the chocobo groaned as he stepped back from his angry friend.

Eiko sighed as she walked over and petted his leg, "Sorry Choco... I'm just worried about Dagger that's all... If I could only find some Pimo-pimo herbs, I could make some wake-up powder for her... And there's Zidane; Lovrina told me that he's struggling after learning this was his home. And looking at him, I thought Zidane was human with the exception of a tail."

"Kweh, kweh, kweh," Choco replied.

"Yeah, you are a special exception like Zidane," the youngest Summoner stated. "I mean, chocobos are becoming rare around Gaia and you're on your way to having a home full of them. And I remember you kept talking about how you envisioned that place... it feel like you'll happy there..."

"Kweh!" Choco nodded. He then put his head down, "Kweh..."

"Right, Zidane's home is not like he wanted..." Eiko agreed. "Not that I don't blame him; who would want to be in world full of people that ignore you?" Suddenly, the girl that led her and the others to the village walked by and caught Eiko's eye. She quickly jumped in front of the girl's path and pointed accusingly. "Found ya! You're that girl who led us here, right?"

"I am," the girl responded in her passive voice.

"It's your fault Dagger collapsed, you know..." the Summoner shouted, not even caring if anyone heard her. Not like anyone cared... "Oh, never mind. Say! Do you have any medicine at all for her?"

"She will soon awaken." The girl replied once more.

Eiko and Choco shared a confused look before the former asked, "How do you know?"

The tailed girl turned around and started looking for something before stopping and staring out at the huts and asked, "Where is your man?"

Eiko was taken aback at the comment. She never expected this girl to come out with a comment like that, and she never thought of saying that about Zidane when she had a crush on him. "M-My man?" She stuttered, getting angry, "MY man? Are you talking about Zidane? Even I never called him that!" But then she figured something out... this girl must like Zidane. She then smirked, "But too bad for you! He and Dagger are super hot for each other! You don't have a chance with him."

"Kweh..." Choco groaned, not believing what Eiko was saying.

The girl, however, simply walked away towards a large building while saying, "Tell him and Eclipse I am waiting in the underground laboratory."

Seeing how continuingly passive the girl was only served to tick off Eiko more, "Oh, the nerve! What makes you think I'd tell them that?" She shouted, expecting the girl to turn around. "And his name is Ron, not Eclipse! Hey, where do you think you're going? Aren't you listening?" She then scoffed and crossed her arms to muttered, "What a bimbo!"

"Kweh!" Choco squawked in a scolding tone. "Kweeeh!"

"I don't have time for this!" Eiko grumbled, walking towards the inn. But before she entered, she ran back to Choco and said, "Don't tell my sister what I said, or I'll have your wings plucked!"

"KWEH!" the golden chocobo shrieked and started waving his wings around in protest. "Kweeeh, kwehhh! Kweh?"

"Good!" the summoner smiled sweetly before walking into the inn.

* * *

[Ron's POV]

(Meanwhile, a few minutes earlier in the inn...)

Dagger was still knocked out and all we could do was sit around and wait for her to awaken. Zidane and Steiner were feeling the most distraught over her condition, while Freya and Lovrina were doing their best to hide their concerns and stay strong.

"Dagger..." Zidane muttered.

"Princess... Why must you suffer more...?" Steiner moaned in sorrow.

"Man, does everything bad happen when the Invincible shows up?" I groaned and stared at my arms. "Dagger fainting... me fainting... whoever's controlling that thing..."

"Don't worry so much," Lovrina told me. "We can't assume the worst, especially with Dagger in her current state."

Zidane suddenly growled, "Dammit!"

"What is the matter, Zidane?" Freya spoke up, "You haven't been yourself at all."

"What the heck do you mean, I haven't been myself...?" the tailed boy snapped at the Burmecian Knight, which startled everyone and caused them to look. Even I was surprised to see Zidane looking nearly livid. But soon, he calmed down and shook his head. "I'm sorry... I don't even know what's wrong with me. I just...I just can't concentrate with this blue light..."

"Just take a deep breath and lay down, man," I told him. "Everything's going to be alright..."

"Ah... Uhhh..."

We all turned to see Dagger stirring from her slumber and sat up on the bed.

"Princess! You have awoken!" Steiner exclaimed, kneeling at her feet while Lovrina gave her a motherly embrace.

"You feeling alright," I asked, to which she nodded.

"What made you lose consciousness so suddenly?" Freya added.

"I remembered." She said softly.

"Remembered what?" Lovrina asked.

"It wasn't a storm that destroyed Madain Sari." Dagger realized, "It was...it was the eye on that airship that destroyed Madain Sari." She then turned to the rest of us and asked, "You all remember, don't you? The eye was also there when Alexandria was leveled."

"Yes, there was a large eye in the sky above from which light emanated." Freya mused.

Zidane decided to think on it, "Now that you mention it... It was there when Bahamut went wild at the Iifa Tree."

"Yup..." I nodded, "It was there in the sky. It's the Invincible, alright..."

"WHAT?" The Alexandrian knight shouted, making me cover my ears, "Then that must be the ship that..."

"Steiner, she's already accepted the fact about the Invincible..." I interrupted.

"He's right I've already come to terms with that." Dagger sighed, "That ship took everything from me... It took away my parents, my homeland, Alexandria...everything."

"How terrible..." Freya replied sadly.

"Yeah, and I know why if you all want to hear it," I spoke up. Everyone looked at me, wanting me to continue. "If you think about it, the first place the Invincible struck was Madain Sari. They wanted to get rid of the powers of the Eidolons."

"They can't be killed outright," Dagger stated. "When Eidolons are defeated, they are simply dismissed back into their world."

"But the people who can summon them can be killed," Lovrina realized. "By wiping out the Summoner race, there would be no Eidolons to oppose Terra."

"Terra fears them," I added. "And that's why Kuja wanted them; he's rebelling against Terra and wants to overthrow the ruler. And maybe Eclipse wanted some power since he imprisoned Odin and his power, not to mention he's still holding half of what summons Ark."

"But Eclipse is a part of Terra's master plan; he said so himself," Freya stated.

"Yeah, and with Eidolons on their side, they could possibly stop us from preventing Gaia's assimilation into Terra," I replied. "Also, Eclipse and his master, Garland, want Kuja dead now."

"Do you know?"

"He's not following orders entirely. He may have been causing war with the Mist, which is what they did with the Iifa Tree and the Mist Continent. There had to be some wars before Alexandria, Lindbulm, and Burmecia until Kuja goaded Brahne into using Black Mages to attack the other nations."

"Yes, several until there were diplomatic relations to allow all three nations to rule their own lands and possibly sharing some." Steiner nodded.

"And that's when Kuja stepped in sometime and been pushing the wars to start again," I realized. "Speed up the wars, the deaths, and then the souls would be sent here every time the Shimmering Island allowed the Invincible to cross world paths."

"This is worse than we thought," Freya muttered. "That's why this needs to be stopped..."

Suddenly, Eiko runs into the inn and straight into Dagger. "Dagger! Are you alright?"

Dagger smiles a little weakly, "Yes, I'm fine..."

"No, you're not!" Eiko shouted, trying to push Dagger back on the bed. "You're still pale! You gotta rest!" She then looked to the rest of us, looking a little gloomy. "Hmm? How come everyone looks so pale? What's wrong?"

Freya raised her hand to stop and smiled, "No need to be concerned. A strange place such as this is cause enough for exhaustion."

"Especially since all we went through since we landed in this place, sis," Lovrina added.

"Oh..." the youngest summoner said. But then, we all noticed Zidane walking past us. "Hey! Where are you going, Zidane?" the tailed boy stopped at the door, but before waiting on a reply, Eiko continued. Oh, that's right! That weird girl! The girl that led us here said something strange again!" Everyone suddenly started to pay attention to the words the Summoner was about to say. "She said she was waiting for you and Ron in some underground laboratory!" She scoffed. "What a pervert!"

"What does she want with me and Zidane?" I asked. "And that's not a perverted request..."

"Well..." But before Eiko could elaborate, Zidane walked off. "Zidane?"

I sighed, "He's still out of it..." I turned to the others. "He's probably heading off to the laboratory..."

"But does he know where it is?" Dagger asked.

"Maybe, he has been searching this village to find this place," I figured. "Just stay here and I'll go find what that girl wants..."

"Just be careful," Lovrina said, concerned.

I simply smiled and gave her a light kiss on the lips, "I got a good reason to be..." And with that, I walked off after I was outside the inn, I saw Choco taking a drink of the lake water. Noticing that it wasn't poisonous, I let him be to his own take of this world and walked down a path that I seen Zidane come from when he was talking to the villagers.

* * *

I soon came across a large building that was made similar to the rest of the huts, but more built that could carry lots of people. So naturally, I started there... Inside, I found more of the villages, about 10 to be exact, crowding around a glowing white crystal with small spirits circling around them. One of the people happened to be Zidane, just staring at it while villagers were talking more random logic. I decided to listen in...

"A planet's shimmer is its breath, a sign of life-activity caused by the cycling of souls." One male villager started. "As the planets turn..."

"Souls flow..." A female villager continued. "Fleeting knowledge is useless to vessels... But information is given to prevent mental atrophy."

'_Explains why they have logical thoughts in their minds but not showing emotion,'_ I thought before they continued.

"A planet's color indicates its shape... Gaia is blue, Terra red." A second female villager said.

"The flow of souls means that a planet has life..." A second villager stated. "The stoppage of souls means that a planet is dead."

"Huh?" I said quietly as the person continued.

"When the souls of Terra and Gaia mix, Terra will be integrated into the larger Gaia..."

I snapped my fingers in realization, "The assimilation... with Gaia dead of souls, Terra will be able to take everything." With that, I walked towards Zidane. "Hey man, why'd you walk off so suddenly like that?"

"I just wanted to get this over with," Zidane replied. "I mean, she has the answers to know about my heritage."

"You know she probably has more to say since she wants to talk to me as well, right?" I asked.

"Well then, let's not keep her waiting." The tailed boy shrugged as he walked towards a set of stairs leading down. "This is the underground laboratory she was talking about; I found it while talking with these guys." With that, he went on down. I started to feel way more concerned and followed him on down.

* * *

Reaching the bottom, I could see the laboratory and all it had to offer... It was rather small, showing only a couple of test tube stasis near the stairs with two more villagers inside, with another two monitoring them with precision. I then turned to Zidane, who was staring at them along with the girl that called for us. I walked over to them, and that's when the conversation started...

"Oh, so that's what's going on..." He said, keeping his eyes on the people in the test tube stases, "Geez, I should've guessed..." He then turned to the girl and asked. "So, that is what you wanted to show me and Ron?"

She nodded. "Yes. I am glad you understand."

Zidane growled in frustration, "I don't wanna understand!"

"I would, considering you're acting on edge ever since you came to place," I interrupted. "Calm down..."

After few deep breaths, Zidane did just that, "Sorry, but I'm not like that. I mean all these guys with tails, who look just like me... You've seen them, they're a bunch of zombies."

"They are my peers." The girl stated. "We are Genomes. We live in this village."

"Genomes? Is that what they're called?" Zidane asked.

"Not just them, but you and me, too," She stated. "It is the name of the seed given to all of us. Its name is Genome." She then turned to me, "You would be considered a human with Genome blood in his veins."

"Of course," I scoffed.

The now known Genome sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Talk about a let-down. Who would've guessed that the home I've yearned for would be a dump like this? No wonder I never found it. It's not even on Gaia!"

"I guess that's why they say 'home is where the heart is'," I shrugged.

"Why are you not happy?" the girl asked. "You have returned to the place of your birth."

I scoffed, "Happy? You guys can process that emotion?" I pointed to the four Genomes, not paying attention to our conversation. "Look at 'em! Look at all their blank faces!"

The female Genome shrugged, "What can we do? After all, we are made that way. And we are built to watch over each other and work together as soulless Genomes."

Zidane growled in more frustration, "What's it all for? Get to the point already! How come I grew up on Gaia if I was born here? I'm alive! I have a soul! Why is everyone here so...?"

"Because you are... special." the girl interrupted. "Why I and the other Genomes are mere vessels, you have been given a greater purpose. The will of Garland is absolute..."

"Garland?" Zidane asked, and then turned to me. "You mean the guy we met first coming to this world?"

"The very same," I stated as I gestured towards the female Genome, who walked back upstairs. So we decided to do the same, back up to the room with the giant crystal.

"Garland watches over this planet." The girl announced as she noticed us following, "His mission is to restore the people of Terra."

"R-Restore the people of Terra?" Zidane stammered, widening his eyes and staring at the other Genomes, "You mean people besides these guys here?"

The girl looked to the other Genomes as well, "They are merely vessels. So am I, and so are you. But the true people of Terra have been asleep for ages, waiting for their time to come. When the time is right, the light of this planet will change from blue to red, and Gaia will become Terra."

"So the people of Terra ARE out to take over Gaia!" I suspected, "Why like this; I don't get it?"

"What else can there be?" the girl said to me, "Terra has always absorbed new planets to survive. And when the time comes, the souls of the people of Terra will occupy the Genomes. Such is the restoration of the people of Terra."

Zidane scoffed, not getting it either, "Why do they have to be so tedious? Why don't they just wipe us out with magic like they did Alexandria?"

"Once, Garland tried to use a more forceful method, but failed."

"Then he should just quit and leave Gaia alone!" I shouted.

The girl continued, like I never spoke my last sentence, "Because of his failure, he was forced to wait a long time... to wait until Project Eclipse could start its process, and to wait until Gaia's civilizations gained tremendous power: The power to use eidolons."

So that's why you attacked the Summoner's village and destroyed Alexandria..." Zidane growled, feeling anger for Dagger, Eiko and Lovrina's race to be committed to genocide. I felt the same way."

"Planets have a cycle of souls," the female Genome, "Souls are born from the planet, and then return to it. Garland planned to gain control of that very cycle..." She then turned ...and you two were supposed to help him achieve that."

While I paid it no mind, since I found out to be the new key to the Project Eclipse, Zidane was in total shock about it. I knew what he was thinking: The people he was trying to save, I'm supposed to destroy... It was all broken by the girl's voice saying, "Garland is waiting for you. Come..."

As she walked off towards a side entrance, Zidane snapped in the biggest frustrated growl I ever heard, shouting, "What do you think you're doing? I don't care about all this Terra and Gaia stuff!"

"Zidane!" I shouted.

"Ron, don't interrupt me!" He turned to me with a livid set of eyes, scaring me to shutting up. Zidane was really distraught over this, so I decided to give him some space and stared at the crystal. That's when I saw Quina run in and stare at the crystal with fascination.

"Aiya! What big stone!" She exclaimed. Turning to the other Genomes, she asked them. "Why you all watch stone?" She recived no response, as I suspected. You'd had to be a member of their race for them to respond to you. It still didn't stop the Qu from asking, "Is stone edible? Or is for barbeque?" She then shrugged and then stared back at the crystal. "No answer... I think I lick it. You no answer, so you no mind, right?" She then walked up towards the glowing rock and gave it a few experimental licks with her long tongue. "Hmmm... Is very salty." Suddenly, turned her attention to me looking her way and Zidane with his back turned. "Oh?" She then ran over to us. "Ron and Zidane, what you doing here?"

"Just hanging around for now," I replied, trying to stay cheerful after Zidane's outburst.

"Huh?" Zidane turned around with a dull expression and saw the Qu, "Oh... Hi, Quina."

Quina tilted her head sideways a bit and said, "You stand here say nothing, then you just like other dummy-dummies. No can tell difference!" She pointed to the Genomes. "They say someone always has double somewhere. There so many of you here! The world strange place, no?"

Zidane sighed, "Yeah, I guess..."

The gourmand now started to look concerned, "Zidane, what matter? You no seem yourself."

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing. I'm always myself." He replied. "Besides, it's not just me. You look just like your master, too."

Quina nodded happily, "Of course! Master Quale of Qu Clan! We same!"

"Figured that," I smiled. "I guess everybody looks the same to someone from another race. My world as a lot of different races, with so many people with similar faces..."

Zidane then shook my shoulder and prompted me to follow after the girl. I sighed as I left with him, without saying something to Quina.

* * *

The doorway opened up to the other side of the lake and saw Vivi trying to talk with a male Genome, who was only interested with staring at the lake.

"Excuse me..." Vivi began, trying to start the conversation off right. He didn't seem to mind the Genome ignoring him. "So, umm... What do you guys do here?" He then noticed how the Genome he was talking to and the others were actually staring at a shining blue like and focused the talk onto that. "This blue light sure is pretty, isn't it?" That's when Zidane and I started to get in closer to see how Vivi was faring. "You like it, too, right? You're all looking at the blue light."

"The light is unpleasant to us..." the Genome responded passively and emotionally, like all the others.

'_What?'_ I thought strangely. _'I thought they wouldn't talk to me or Zidane, given that we have Genome blood...'_ I sighed. _'Man, it feels weird to be saying that... Damn you, Garland...'_

"Oh...really..." the Black mage said softly. He then noticed the girl Genome walk past him, and soon looked back to see us, "Hey, Zidane. Hey, Ron... What are you guys up to?"

"Following that girl that past you by," I told him, "What are you doing, Vivi?"

"I'm trying to talk with the natives." He stated, nodding his head towards the Genome he talked to, "This boy here seems to be my age and everything..."

Zidane sighed, "You're wasting your time. They won't give you a decent answer."

"Yeah, and I'm surprised you got a utterance out of him," I smiled a little, "With everybody else, they ignored them and deal with their own business."

Vivi nodded in understanding, "Oh... But I think I can get through to them."

"Huh. I'm surprised you feel that way." The ex-thief responded somberly.

"I don't know why, but... I...I feel like we're similar." The Black Mage stated, looking across the lake at the Genomes. "They remind me of black mages we saw on the cargo ship, Burmecia, and in Cleyra. Of course, we don't look alike at all. But I can see one thing." He then looked to us. "Their minds aren't hollow. I think that their minds are just out to lunch for a little while..."

"Whoa, where did all that come from?" I smirked, patting the black mage on the head. "You really have gotten brilliant over this journey, eh?" Vivi laughed a bit. "Well to me, it's more like their hearts and souls."

"What makes you say that?" Vivi wondered.

"Well, they talk like they have a vast amount of information and think logically," I stated. "They just don't express emotion, which is lack of heart and they seem a little hollow on everything else around them, lack of soul."

"Hey, I understood that!" Vivi exclaimed.

"Hmm... lack of soul and heart, huh?" Zidane said as he started to walk away.

"Hey... Where are you going, Zidane?" the black mage pleaded, but didn't get an answer as Zidane left. "Zidane?" He then turned to me, looking concerned like Quina was. "What's wrong with Zidane?"

"Let's just say, he's about find out where he belongs and he's going to talk with the leader of this place to figure out who he is as well," I stated as I kneeled down to Vivi's level. "Listen, where I'm about to go only involves him and me for the moment, so just sit tight and we'll be back."

"But what if this guy you're going to tries to hurt you?" Vivi asked, worriedly.

"Trust me, he won't..." I said, walking after Zidane. "Not after figuring out who we are..."

* * *

Running after the teenage Genome, I found him back at the glowing green gate where she told Zidane that this was his home.

"We've been waiting for you," the girl said to me, as she opened up the gate, stopping its green glow. "This way..." She then walked past the gate, leaving us to follow.

"Ron, we shouldn't waste our time talking to everyone," Zidane stated.

"What?" I said, not believing what I was hearing, "Are you out of your mind? Those are our friends..."

"Yeah, but the sooner we deal with this entire thing, the sooner it's all over," He told me, with hardly any positive emotion in his voice. "Let's not stop and put anyone in danger anymore..."

"Come on, man... Think about what you're saying," I pleaded to him, "Sure, we gotta go in by ourselves, but shrugging off anyone else is harsh."

"At least they won't get hurt," He stated, walking through the gate. "Let's just get this over with..."

"Oh man..."

"Hey, Ron!"

Turning around to the sound of a gruff voice, I saw Amarant and Lani walk up to me.

"What's up guys," I asked. "Where you've been?"

"Seeing if this place had somebody else to fight," Lani stated.

Amarant scoffed, "What the hell is with this place? I thought we'd find some mean mothers down here, but they're all a bunch of wimps."

I chucked a bit, "No challenge, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess not." The red-headed bounty hunter shrugged.

"Aw, don't worry," the axe-wielder teased. "Once we get back to Gaia, we can find all the fighters and arrange a play date."

"Shut up..." Amarant muttered, getting a bigger laugh at me.

"That was good, Lani," I smiled, "I needed that one..."

"Hell, we all need a laugh after seeing how dull this place is," She stated. "By the way, how's Dagger?"

"She's awake, but still needs rest after all we've been through," I stated, remembering how the Summoner found out that it was the Invincible that took everything away from her at her most happiest. I then got to wondering something, "Hey, Amarant, Lani... Can I ask you something?"

"No." Amarant muttered again.

"Yes." Lani groaned, hitting Amarant in the arm after his comment.

"Do you two...have any parents or family?"

"What a stupid question." Amarant stated, earning another hit from his partner.

"I was just curious." I shrugged.

"Me, I was an only child," Lani spoke up. "My father left me and my mother when he found out they were going to have me... totally messed up having a happy one after that one. When I was about 10, my mom couldn't hold it together and died drowning her sorrows." She then sighed. "And me... I'm left scrounging as a small-time thief once and then becoming a bounty hunter to make some real cash. And as you can see," She held up her axe over her head. "I turned a bad situation into a good one... still sad though..."

"Sorry to hear about that," I said to console her.

"I don't remember any loving parents." Amarant spoke next, "My first memory is of the face of a guy I had to fight. I only found meaning in life through combat."

"Funny how you put that in past tense," I smiled, "All due to Zidane's wonderful influence..."

The red head scoffed, "What do you want me to do? Thank him with a hug?"

"Dude, you'd make even me sick if you did that," I said, waving him off and causing Lani to laugh.

"How about you," He asked me.

"My parents love me..." I shrugged and smiled. "Got two younger brothers and a younger sister, making me the eldest... But before all this happened, I probably felt like the younger once as I didn't move up so well in my life. Still, they try to help me..." I then stretched out my arms, as if to say 'look at me', "This is the result; self-reliant and not afraid to seek help when I need it."

"Good for you," Amarant stated, as he looked at the gate Zidane and the girl left through. "I thought I heard Zidane with you..."

"Yeah, and he needs my help right now," I told him, walking through the gate. "See you guys a few..."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lani asked.

"Let's just say to Zidane, his identity is up in air," I stated as I continued to walk across the path. I had to cross another white bridge made of thick thread and up a hill, similar to the spot where I woke up and soon found Zidane and the girl standing by another stringed, split-opened bonsai tree.

"Alright, he's here," Zidane spoke up impatiently, "Where are you taking us?"

"I told you," the girl replied, staring over at the lands over the hill, "The both of you are going to see Garland."

"But this way is a dead end." I protested, but then looked towards the tree. "Unless this tree is some kind of portal..."

The girl nodded and pointed to the tree, "Correct, he awaits where the souls sleep. The floating castle, where souls bide their time until their restoration... Pandemonium..."

'_Oh great,'_ I thought bluntly, _'another name for the capital of Hell... which means there will be trouble...'_

"Will you not say farewell to your friends?" The girl interrupted my thoughts, addressing me and Zidane.

"No, because I plan on coming back," I stated. "Also, you know I didn't planning on joining your cause."

"I don't care what I am..." Zidane said, in a low voice, "I was born here, wasn't I? If so, then I am an enemy to the people of Gaia."

"At least one of you has learned quickly," the girl nodded.

"Make no mistake. I won't join your side." The ex-thief interrupted as he turned towards the portal, "I just... If we are actually relatives, blood relatives counting Ron's condition, then... Then we should just be the only ones to take care of this little family matter." He then walked into the gate.

"He still won't get it," I sighed as I walked in after him.

* * *

[3rd POV]

Back at the inn, Eiko, Lovrina, Freya, and Steiner were still watching over Dagger, but also waiting for Zidane and Ron to come back.

Eiko sighed as she looked towards the doorway, "Zidane and Ron aren't back yet. And with Dagger not feeling well..." She sighed again, "I wonder where they are."

"It shouldn't have taken them that long to see a laboratory and talk to, whom I suspect, the only person that makes any sense in elaborating anything in this world." Lovrina stated.

"Not to mention, the villagers are not hostile," Freya added, "They shouldn't be in any trouble..."

Dagger suddenly sat up on her bed and groaned, "Eiko..."

The Summoner in question tried to push her relative back on to the bed, "No, Dagger! You can't get up yet!"

Dagger assured her with a smile, "I'm alright... I just want to ask you a favor."

"Oh? Just tell me, and I'll get right on it!"

Dagger nodded, "I want you to go find Zidane and Ron."

"Okay," Eiko agreed, but then got a sneaking suspicion and smirked, "Oh, I get it! You're getting jealous of that girl going after Zidane!"

"No, I'm not..." the Teen Summoner said seriously, "I just have a feeling something terrible is going to happen."

"Alright! I'll go get him," Eiko understood as she ran out the door, "So you just stay here and rest!" Right outside, she quickly met up with Choco to find out where to go. "Hey, Choco..."

The golden chocobo stood up from his drink to face the young Summoner. "Kweh?"

"Do you remember where Zidane or Ron went?" She asked.

Choco turned left and pointed his beak down the path to the largest building, "Kweeh!"

"Good because we need to find them now!" Eiko stated as she ran down the path Choco pointed out.

"Kwehh!" the chocobo shouted as he ran after her.

* * *

Once inside the crystal room, both of them found Quina staring out at a side door with a perplexed look.

"Hey, Quina!" Eiko called out to the Qu.

Once she turned around, Quina walked up to her and Choco. "Oh, Eiko. What happen to Zidane? He seem much worry... And Ron leave without word, too."

Eiko shrugged, "I dunno... Zidane just left without saying a word. I guess whatever Ron's trying to do to snap him out of the shock, isn't working."

Quina nodded and pointed to the door she was staring out, "We go look for Zidane and Ron together! They leave out this door!" The trio left out door, leading to the other side of the lake.

"I guess there was a way to get on the other side," Eiko pondered. She then saw Vivi staring out at a bridge leading to the entrance of the village. "Let's see if Vivi knows something..."

Once they got close enough, Vivi turned around to greet them. "Hey, guys. Zidane and Ron just went-"

"Kweh!" Choco shouted.

Quina gasped, interrupting the Black mage "You saw Zidane and Ron?"

"Uh, yeah..." Vivi said nervously.

"Hello?" Eiko shouted, "Why didn't you stop them?"

"Huh? How come..." Vivi wondered, but then realized something, "Although, Zidane was acting kinda strange, while Ron seemed troubled by it when he left towards the gate." He then turned to the trio, "If you're looking for them, I'll go with you!"

"Then let's hurry," the Summoner stated as she led the group to the gate. Once there, she saw Amarant and Lani standing next to it and saw that the green glow was gone. "Say, Amarant, Lani... Did Zidane and Ron go this way?"

"Yeah, right through the gate," Lani nodded, "Ron had a real serious look on his face when he talked about Zidane..."

Eiko sighed, "I knew something was wrong..."

"I just hope they haven't gotten into trouble now," Vivi added.

"Gonna go look for them, right?" Amarant said, pushing off from the gate.

"Huh/Kweh?" Quina and Choco asked.

"We're going with you," Lani stated as she walked through the gate first with Amarant following.

Eiko and Vivi groaned as they, Quina, and Choco followed, "You could've just said that..."

* * *

Soon, the group of six crossed the white thread bridge and up to the hilltop and found the girl that was asking about Zidane and Ron. Sure that she was behind it, Eiko stopped the others from advancing and stomped over to her and shouted, "Now, you listen to me! Where did you take Zidane and Ron?"

"They went on their own to see Garland." The girl replied.

"Garland? Oooo, THAT's a sinister name!" the Summoner exclaimed.

But Lani decided in getting back to the heart of the matter, "But Zidane and Ron wouldn't just leave us hanging!"

"They went..." the Genome said, turning to law, "Yes, they went to find out the reason for their existence."

"That's a terrible lie!" Vivi shouted, "Ron already know who he is, and so does Zidane."

The Genome turned towards the entire group and said, "'I am an enemy of the people of Gaia,' Zidane said as he walked through the gate to Pandemonium."

Everyone gasped, never thought they would hear Zidane say that... they even thought what Ron thought hearing that statement... even Amarant was surprised and he wasn't exactly a friend. Eiko turned to the group, "We gotta tell the others!"

"Don't have to tell us twice!" Lani shouted as everyone left the female Genome and ran back into town. The Genome, on the other hand, stared across the vast wastelands of Terra, towards a small shadow in the distance.

"Heaven grant the wandering souls eternal repose..." She prayed.

* * *

[Ron's POV]

After walking through the gate, I found myself staring up at a very large, dark, and imposing castle. It reminded me of how big Oelivert and Mount Gulug was when I saw the doors, feeling like I was only as tall as an ant in front of a normal door. Near the doors, I saw Zidane looking up at the castle probably thinking the same things I was.

I walked up to him as I heard him say, "So, this must be Garland's haunted mansion... Talk about bad taste in interior decorating." He joked.

"You know how overlords are," I told him, knowing that I was right behind him. "They all have a dark castles, mansions, strongholds, whatever, and of a giant size. But I know Garland, he's got the power to back up whatever he's got..."

"Alright..." the Genome said, pounding his fists together, "Time to teach this tyrant a thing or two... between the two of us, it'll be cake."

"Trust me, it would be tough even if the whole gang was here to back us up," I stated as we entered the haunted mansion. Inside, we could see more of the stalks that nearly overpopulated Terra, but pitch black, shorter, and wrapped around in roots. "Wow, this is way over the line with darkness..."

_**"So, we meet again."**_

Zidane and I gasped at the familiar voice and saw at the top of the stairs, the mastermind Garland.

(Play Pandemonium from Final Fantasy 9)

"Hello Garland," I said, not surprised at all to see him.

"Twelve years ago, I lost one of my most prized Genomes," the old man stated as he walked down the stairs, arms behind his back, "I created him and sent him to Gaia to disrupt the cycle of souls there." Once he reached us, he turned to Zidane and said, "You are that Genome... I am glad you have returned."

Zidane growled, "Shut up! Nobody tells me what to do! And I didn't come here to answer to you! And lemme guess..." He then gestured to me, "'Eclipse' here is going to follow what you say as well?"

"Considering he is one of us as well, he must," Garland stated, "Why?"

"Then you're goin' down!" the Genome snapped, "But first, you're gonna tell me everything! Like, why did I grow up on Gaia, and why do you want to destroy it?"

"And why was I brought to help out in it," I added.

Garland disappeared from our sight, but then he we heard his voice one more, "I have no intention of destroying Gaia." He said, as we turned behind us and found him there, staring off to the side. "I only wish to make Gaia into Terra. It's assimilation, not annihilation..."

"What did you just say?" Zidane shouted.

"Of course, not everything went as planned," Garland continued, and stared at Zidane, "You growing up on Gaia, for example and having to find a replacement to continue these plans. There is another one built as you were. He may be the one who threw a wrench into my gears of those events."

"He? Who the heck are you talking about?" the Genome demanded.

"Someone that the both of you know quite well," Garland stated. I actually knew the answer to it, but before I could answer it, he vanished back up to the stairs and started walking further up, "Follow me... The time when the aura of Gaia will turn to the crimson glow of Terra has not yet come. I may need both of your help anyway."

Zidane wasted no time in chasing him up, with me following after. At the top of the stairs, were more of those stalks. While Garland was levitating, Zidane and I were forced to jump over ones we could easily make. Once Garland stopped at dead center of the room, we caught up and confronted him.

"Now, tell me everything!" Zidane shouted. I wanted to calm him down, but I wanted to know my part is this as well.

"I constructed the Genomes to be vessels for the souls of the people of Terra when they awaken." Garland explained, staring at a red light from above, "But a long time ago, I gave life to two Genomes that were very much like the both of you. The first was perfect; his will was perfect for my plan. "But 24 years ago, the second, however, his will was too strong to make him into a proper vessel, and I even considered discarding him." He then turned his back on us, "But then I thought that I should put his strength to use. I sent both of these Genomes as my servants, to disrupt the cycle of souls on Gaia."

Zidane scoffed as the old man walked further towards the next room, stopping at the exit, "Yeah, so tell me who they are already."

"Do you not yet know?" Garland wondered, "You and those two are so very much alike."

"Alike?" I asked, "We've never seen any other Genomes like Zidane, and if you forgotten, I'm only a little part of Genome, no thanks to you."

The Terran leader shook his head and looked to us, "You judge only be appearances. I mean someone with souls similar to yours and Zidane's. The ones I sent to Gaia might also be called his brothers and your blood relatives..."

'_Here it comes...'_ I thought, bracing myself.

"And their names are Kuja and Eclipse." Garland finished, looking towards me when he said Eclipse.

Zidane gasped, "Kuja and Eclipse are Genomes?" He shouted, "Impossible! They don't even have tails..."

"Kuja is only hiding it, he denies his own identity." Garland explained, "He rejects the meaning of his own existence and tries to assert his own individuality. Eclipse, on the other hand, that is surprising to hear... he may have his own individuality, but he proudly shows his tail."

"Duh, that's because..." I suddenly stopped to think of something, _'Does he not know about Eclipse coming back to life from Oeilvert? Or maybe Eclipse hasn't set foot in Terra yet...'_ I just decided to keep my mouth shut. "Never mind..."

Garland put a close eye on me, but lay off a little. "Do you not see the resemblance?"

"Shut up! We're not like them at all!" Zidane shouted.

"Kuja said the same thing when speaking about the other Genomes: 'I'm not like these guys.'" He said going into the next room. It was pretty much like the same room, more places for Zidane and I to hop around to reach the other side. "His ambition was unbecoming of a Genome, but it was perfect for the mission I gave him. To assist Eclipse in bringing war and chaos to Gaia, that was what I sent him to do. To induce an unnaturally chaotic flow..."

"So then, why-"

"The disruption of the flow of souls is best brought about by war. And what he did for me far exceeded my greatest expectations."

"What about me?" Zidane demanded, "How did I end up on Gaia?"

"When you received the gift of life in Bran Bal, Kuja could not bear it." Garland stated, "He could not bear to see a Genome with more power than his own; he felt threatened. Kuja discarded you. He dropped you onto Gaia, the world he would destroy."

"So I was to be slave, just like Kuja, to start a war on Gaia?"

Garland nodded, "That is correct."

"But what about Eclipse," I asked next, "How did he only end up as the remains of liquid that you put into me?"

That's when I saw anger in the face of the old man, "When I sent Eclipse and Kuja to destroy Madain Sari, to test out the power of the airship Invincible and to prevent the eventual uprising of Eidolons, only Kuja survived the mission. He brought me the only thing that was left... his tail..."

Zidane and I gasped... it didn't take a genius to figure out what happened.

"Kuja killed him?" I asked.

"There was no evidence of that happening, because the only one to know aside from Kuja was Eclipse himself," the old man stated, and then turned to Zidane, "As for you, I did not expect Kuja to abandon you, but I believed it was his nature. And to him, bringing war to Gaia would prove his victory over you. Perhaps it is because of his desire to justify his existence that he let you live well."

"So, that is why the blood of thousands had to be spilled?" Zidane asked.

"Are you referring to Kuja's ambition? Or to our plan to disrupt the cycle of souls?"

"Both! And what exactly do you gain by disrupting that cycle of souls, or whatever..."

"We must sort the souls," the explanation continued as we further advanced towards the back, "I want to disrupt Gaia's cycle and drain its souls, filling the void with the souls of Terra. To speed the cycle of souls is to speed the work as a whole. Thus, war... And in time... Gaia's souls are gone, and Gaia becomes Terra."

"But...how?" Zidane asked.

Garland turned to us, "You saw it with your own eyes. You saw the Iifa Tree and the Mist it emits." He stated. "The role of the Iifa Tree is that of Soul Divider. The Mist you see comprises the stagnant souls of Gaia..."

Zidane smirked, which was actually the first he showed something positive in his emotions, "Oh yeah? But we stopped the Mist! So much for that!"

Garland only shook his head, "All you saw was the back of the tree... Even now, the Iifa Tree blocks the flow of Gaia's souls, while it lets those of Terra flow freely." When he saw the confused looks on both of our faces, he turned around and gestured us to follow. "Come and see for yourself. See the true form of this planet."

* * *

As he flew in the next room, Zidane and I used the stalks as stepping stones to follow and reach the next room. We were inside of a darkened room, now surrounded by steel walls with inverted stalks on the floor, particularly the ones I was currently standing on. We saw Garland walking up a small, spiral staircase that leads to a platform. Past it was a picture of Gaia zoomed in on its center, which was dead red and spreading.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Think of it as an observatory, a place to measure the radiance of Gaia and Terra." Garland replied.

Zidane groaned, getting back into his unhappy mood, "What are you talking about? And what is this weird light?"

Garland pointed to the red part of the planet, "That is the center of the planet. The end and the beginning of the cycle of souls. The light remains Gaia's for now, but when the blue changes to crimson, all will belong to Terra and its restoration will be complete." He then reached the top and stared back us, "That is why I had Eclipse wrapped up the light in the Iifa Tree, to prevent the cycle of the judgment of souls on Gaia from inside the planet. Such is the Iifa Tree's true purpose, its true form. All you saw was its material form. The flow of Gaia's souls cannot be changed by stopping the disposal of the Mist."

"So...Kuja and Eclipse are just angels of death who sends souls to the Tree of Iifa and make sure the cycle stays." Zidane figured.

Garland nodded, "Yes, my angels of death. But only until you came of age."

Zidane raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean!"

"Their souls are not eternal..." The Terran elaborated, "I was going to create you next, after all."

Zidane gasped, "You mean you won't need Kuja's and Eclipse's soul once I grow stronger than him?"

Garland smiled, "Precisely... Soon, that time will come and now you should be fully aware of the meaning of your existence..."

"Yeah, and I'm only here so you can drain my power..." I said, getting angry.

"Yes, but with Genome blood you'll be able to live through the process..." Garland added. "Though, as human you were already a mortal... I chose you as a replacement, not only for your likeness to the original, but there was room for growth and the fact that you will die at your own pace."

"Well, that's nice..." I said sarcastically. "But do you expect Zidane to follow you after all he's been through on Gaia? I would say Kuja did his job, throwing a wrench your gears."

"Maybe..." Zidane said which really put me in shock as I turned to him.

"W-What did you say?" I asked, carefully.

"Let's face it man," the Genome shrugged. "If this is where I was born, I should help out my family..."

"Your family?"

"Yeah... think about it... if this works, I'll be able to interact with them and they'll be real." He said, getting into a happy moment, which I found creepy.

"Hello, what happened to not joining this side? Remember what you said to that girl before you came here?" I asked, trying to suppress the anger that was welling up.

Zidane shrugged, "Guess I was lying to myself... at least I got you as a friend, you've got the same blood as me... we're like family."

I nodded, "Right... and like all family, I would help you... like right NOW!" I quickly delivered a right hand to his face, sending him to the ground. He quickly looked back up to me, but I held him down in hammerlock with my left hand and pushed head down with my right.

"What... are you... doing?" Zidane gasped.

"Waking you up," I shouted, "If all of things Garland said didn't wake you up from this Hell you put yourself over when we set foot into this world, then I'm going to be the one to do it!" I apply the pressure, making him feel more pain. "So you found your birthplace, good for you! But here's something you need to re-learn, brother... 'Home is where the heart is'! At a young age, Kuja discarded you and you didn't remember everything that happened of this world, leaving the memory of a blue light."

"But how did you...?"

"I was awake when you were telling that 'bedtime story' to Dagger in the Black Mage Village," I interrupted, "Didn't take long to put the pieces together... remember when you couldn't find it? You still had a family to go back to, the same family that took you in when you had nowhere to go... Tantalus! They may have raised you as an expert thief, but I would be happy that I had a dad that actually cared about what I did, being in your shoes. You lived your life on Gaia, called it home, made some friends while traveling the Mist Continent, and when you left Tantalus, that was basically you growing up! Everywhere you went, you made a friend out of and another family. You got, me, Vivi, Freya, Amarant, Quina, Steiner, Eiko, Lovrina, Lani, Choco and Dagger!"

Seeing his eyes widen, I let up on the pressure and got him back up on his feet.

"They care about you, and you care about them!" I continued. "Unlike those other Genomes, you have a heart with those that care about you... so think to yourself... where's your heart? How do you know YOU exist? How are you aware of your life?"

For the first time, I started to see Zidane cry and I could see it sunk in for him. I finally let him go and he just stared up at Garland who stared back at the both of us. With his arm wiping away the tears, Zidane jumped towards the foot of the staircase and shouted, "Yeah, I'm aware of all the laughter, all the tears I've shared with the people I grew up with on Gaia."

Garland met him halfway, "Forget all that. You are destined to live among the stars for all eternity. You have the power, the position, and the motive to do it."

I then jumped down and ran next to Zidane, "No one needs that power, as long as they have a place that they call home!" I stated. "For Zidane and myself, our home is on Gaia and Earth... If you say either of us I have a motive, then it's to punish all of you who brought pain to our friends!"

"And we'll destroy Terra!" Zidane continued, "That's reason enough for my birth here as a Genome and Ron's for being brough into this world!"

Garland shook his head, "Regrettable... I thought your souls and power would be perfect for a new angel of death..."

"We ARE the new angels of death! Yours!" Zidane roared, getting his daggers ready.

Garland walked back up the stairs and said, "Don't you know what it means to meet your maker?"

As I created my Thunder Blades, Zidane continued with, "Shut up! I've heard enough of your crap! We're taking you out right here, right now!" He then turned to me and said, "Thanks man..."

"No problem," I smiled. "Make it up to me by killing this bastard..."

"Can do!" With that, we ran up the stairs and charged at the old man.

"Foolishness..." Garland whispered as he waved a hand at us, and suddenly we stopped and I heard a voice in my head.

The two parts of a power that is split must join together.

Then, I heard a loud screeching noise in my head, causing me to go crazy.

"AAAAHHH!" I shouted, grabbing my head in pain.

"What's happening?" Apparently, Zidane was affected as well. Soon, I felt my whole world went black...

[3rd POV]

Garland stared down at the fallen Genome and human at his feet. The Thunder Blades retracted into Ron's arms as he focused on Zidane. "He's too good to make into a regular Genome... But I have no choice." He turned to a darker part of the room. "Are you ready to reclaim all your power?"

From the shadows, stepped out the familiar face of Eclipse... grinning up at his master. "Of course..."

"Good..."

* * *

Elsewhere in Terra, another familiar face walks the cliffs of Terra... Kuja. He looks up at the wastelands with disgust evident in his face. "Ungh... I can't believe I actually returned to this place, but..." He started to chuckle a bit, "Soon... Soon, the power will be mine alone." He then started to erupt in laughter for a bit. "Mhwahahah... Just you wait, Garland and Eclipse! And you too, Zidane! I'll exact sweet revenge upon you three for insulting me! I'll make the people of both Gaia and Terra knows who rules over all of them! Ha-Haha... Ahahahahahaha..."

As he rejoiced in his laughter, the Invincible rises up from below...

* * *

11,000 words... 11,000 words! Damn! I hope you like the dialogue filled chapter, because the action will now kick off from here on out!

Next Time: Zidane finds himself feeling lower than before... (Scene of Zidane waking up in a cell)

The others suddenly become nuisances to him... (Scene of him shunning away Vivi's and Eiko's help)

But why when he's facing impossible odds? (Scene of him staring down a large, spiked shell dragon)

Next Chapter: You're Not Alone!

Please Read and Review! Later!


	23. CH 53: You're Not Alone!

Duelist of Dawn: Alright, with my second GX story done, time to finish part 3 off with a fan favorite to all FF9 fans! I won't beat around the bush for this one; let's just start the chapter after the disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER: The Duelist of Dawn doesn't own Final Fantasy IX, or any music used in story. He owns his SI Ron and the OCs Lovrina Carol and Eclipse.

Duelist of Dawn: Start the Chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 53**

**You're Not Alone!**

* * *

(3rd POV)

Inside Pandemonium, and in a large, dark, and secluded room, with several black pillars with flames shooting out of them, and even smaller volcanoes lined up the place to the gate that looked tightly shut. The room also happened to be a dungeon as its captive, Zidane was sitting down on a large throne and chained by his arms and legs. He was still knocked unconscious from a sudden force when he and Ron tried to attack Garland. The newly realized Genome was groaning in his sleep, but unable to recover from slumber...

* * *

(Inside Zidane's mind)

The Genome found himself lying down inside a dark void with a dull expression on his face and in his eyes. It was like he couldn't think anymore, not able to process anything around him, not able to realize where he was right now...

"Who am I?" He groaned with his head swaying back and forth, stuck in a blank rant, "I don't know anything. I cannot think at all..."

"You are just an empty vessel!" A voice called out, dark and sinister, from the void. "There is no need for thought for soon you will receive a new, ordinary soul to inhabit your body... there is no need for learning, except this one thought: You are just an empty vessel..."

The words kept replaying all around him, until it started to seep into his head. "I am... just a... an empty vessel... There is no need for though for soon, I will receive... a new, ordinary soul... to inhabit... this body. There is no need for learning... except this one thought: I am just..."

"Zidane!"

Suddenly, he heard many new voices shout out the name at once and let it come back into his thoughts. He remember that name, even lifted his head slightly as if to respond back... but soon, he laid back down and said...

(Play: You are not alone! From FFIX) (A/N: Epic song time!)

"Yeah... I was called that once. Many people called me that." He then turned his head to the right to see a vision of Eiko walk up to him, looking down at him sighing and shaking her head.

"You always have to show off, don't you?" She asked. "Ever since I first met you, you were always trying to be the cool one, or the tough guy. I didn't mind you talking charge, but you never let us have any say on how you're feeling and you end up getting hurt. Sometimes, you gotta take it easy." Her vision then faded away.

"Yeah, maybe I do." Zidane said, turning his head to the left and saw a vision of Steiner standing over him, with the face that always accused the tailed boy of something...

"Why, you worthless mendicant!" the Alexandrian Knight shouted, "Everyone's been worried about you, especially the princess! You're always worrying someone with your behavior and actions, and it always leads into certain trouble! Like how I learned to, think before you act!"

Zidane stared up at the sky as Steiner faded away, "Yep... Sounds about right..."

Next, Freya jumped out from nowhere and stood next to him, smiling, "Even if you put us in some kind of mischief, you take responsibility and even come to us in forgiveness. You are growing up from that kid I met years ago... How very becoming of you..." She finished and vanished, confusing the Genome.

"Becoming of me...?"

Next, Vivi showed up sitting next to him... "I really learned a lot by traveling with you, Zidane. I got to see much of the world, met some good people, and even my origins. Even though I was scared at what that meant, you were one of the first to help me in my time of need. Now I know a whole lot more instead being scared about it.

Zidane scoffed as Vivi vanished, "Yeah, right. I have nothing to teach..."

Quina's vision ran up to him, shaking her head 'no' to the Genome's response. "You teach me many thing more important than tasty munchies." She stated. "All I thought about, tasty munchies, what good, what no good... You teach me friendship, trust, loyalty, and many thing more that no can eat!"

Zidane suddenly shot up and swiped at the vision, before falling flat on his face and shouted, "No! I don't know anything!" Next, he was suddenly kicked over on his back by Amarant, looking at him with a stern face.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" He asked, "Every time I got you figured out, you prove me wrong. Time we joined forces, I was happy to be wrong... especially after you and everyone else came after me in Eclipse's Castle to come help me out." He then looked angry, "Now I see you taking everything people ever learned from you and trying to throw it all back on their faces! You call that friendship?"

Zidane looked even more confused while Amarant's vision faded away, "Friendship... Friendship...?"

"Is there a problem with friendship?" Lani came up to him. "Because I can tell ya kid, I haven't had many people I could call 'friend'... and from you, I feel like I'm one of the luckiest girls in the world... since I call this big bunch of friends an actual family."

"My only family... wants to destroy you all..." Zidane groaned when Lani's image vanished.

"Why would any of us want to do that?" Lovrina jumped down next to his head and sat down. "It's like Ron always said, you bring out the best in everyone... besides, and you're the one who brought us together. You also matured from being the skirt chaser Dagger and Freya used to say you were..." She giggled before vanishing.

"I'm not... helpful..." the Genome sighed. Soon, he saw Choco walk up to him and offered him some greens. "Go away... Choco..."

"Kwehhh!" the golden Chocobo shook his head. He then pushed the greens up the Genome's mouth.

"I don't need them..." Zidane still refused, but then found that the chocobo was gone again. "Good... quiet..."

"He was just giving back, dude," an image of Ron came out to stand towards him. "With a chocobo, that's all he can give."

"I don't need greens..." the Genome grumbled.

"It's not the greens, it is principle," Ron stated. "You've always given things to him, and as a friend he wants to give back... and like all chocobos, they love greens so much that they'll eat it when they see it. Choco just wanted to thank you for letting him travel with you..." He then vanished.

"Still..."

"Zidane!" Finally, he saw a vision of Dagger run up to him. And that's when he tried to block it out, looking away from her and covering his ears...

"I don't know...who I am..." He groaned.

"You were always there for me, Zidane..." Dagger stated, "When no else would help me, just to protect Princess Garnet from her own death, you would bring me along because you knew I could take care of myself when the time came until you could lend a helping hand."

"I'm so...tired..." Zidane whispered, trying to block it out still.

"How come you're always so... distant when we want to help you with your problems?" the Summoner wondered. "It's like you're two different people some of the times."

"I... I am...an...empty...vessel..." the Genome struggled to keep his mantra inside, shaking the vision of Dagger away.

"Zidane!" A little girl's voice shouted; a familiar voice.

"Who?"

"Wake up, Zidane!" A little boy's voice called out, also familiar.

"Who...?"

"Kweh!" A chocobo called out next, another familiar voice.

"Stop..."

The girl growled, "Come on, Zidane, wake up!"

* * *

Finally, Zidane felt a twinge of pain hit him the stomach, waking him up from the slumber.

"Ow..." the Genome groaned as he finally sat up, and found that he was freed from his restraints. Once he focused his eyes, he saw Vivi and Eiko standing right in front of him and Choco standing right behind them.

"Zidane!" Vivi exclaimed in joy, seeing his friend opening his eyes and hugged him. "You're alright!"

"Vivi... Eiko... Choco..." Zidane managed to say, trying to stand up from his seat. He was then glomped by the little Summoner girl.

"Thank goodness, you're alive!" Eiko exclaimed, "We thought you were dead, seeing you hunched over the chair like that."

"Kweh!" Choco said, nuzzling him to show how grateful he was to see his friend alive.

"Oh... I..." the Genome muttered as the kids and golden bird let him go.

"We were so worried," the Black Mage stated with a hint of anger in his voice, "Why did you and Ron come here all by yourselves?"

Zidane was still shaking the cobwebs out of his head, and didn't process Vivi's statement. "What... are you doing here?"

Vivi was puzzled, "Huh? We came to save you two, of course..."

"And it wasn't easy!" Eiko scolded, "You two went off all alone... plus there are some monsters outside and everyone's fighting off a horde of monsters just outside the gates." She then pulled out her flute, preparing the cast a spell, "Just stand there, I'll heal you, and we can join in the fight!"

But as she gets ready to play, Zidane start walking down the pathway with a limp in his step, signifying that he was still in bad shape. When he passed them he just shrugged them off saying, "Leave me alone..."

"Huh?" the Black Mage and Summoner gasped.

Zidane looked back to them, saying, "This has nothing to do with you..."

"Oh, come on!" Vivi protested, "It has everything to do with us! We all got to find Ron, get out of this place, and stop Terra from assimilating Gaia!"

"Kweeehhh!" Choco added.

Eiko groaned in disgust, shaking her head, "There he goes, being the tough guy..." She then looked to the Genome, who didn't look back at them, "Look, Zidane... It's not just about you."

Zidane just walked on down the path, ignoring her comments. That's when Vivi ran up and grabbed at his hand.

"Come on, Zidane..." He protested, trying to pull him back away from the gates, "Don't be like that. Let's-"

It was last straw for Zidane has he yanked his hand back from the Black Mage, causing him to fall on his butt. "Shut up!" He shouted, "Just shut up, you stupid brat!"

Vivi, Choco, and Eiko were taken aback by the outburst and the Black Mage was deeply hurt... Zidane never talked to him that way, or anyone on the team for that matter. He would yell an outburst at an enemy, or someone that needed a true reality check... but never at a friend for any reason.

"Z-Zidane," Vivi muttered, getting ready to cry.

Zidane..." Eiko gasped as Zidane continued past the opened gates. But when she, Choco, and Vivi tried to chase after the Genome, the gates shut which startled the Chocobo, making him cry out in shock... and the gates were closed... by Zidane! He stood up against the gates, with the lever to the gates near the right of them, and the Genome's hand on the handle. But even so, Zidane was breathing hard like the energy was rapidly draining him. "Zidane, wait up!" Eiko shouted, banging on the gates to get the Genome's attention.

"You need rest, Zidane!" Vivi shouted.

"KWEH!" Choco shouted also, trying to force the gates open.

Zidane growled as he leaned his head on the gates, shouting, "Will you little twits just shut up!" With that, he walked the three steps that lead to a large room with a wide area. Suddenly, a large monster cry came up from the ceiling and Zidane was greeted by a large, blue horse monster with four wings and a huge horn on its face. This monster was called an Amdusias. Seeing his life threatened, Zidane pulled out his trusty daggers, and said, "There are some things kids can't understand."

With a weak cry, the Genome charged at the monster while hacking and slashing before reaching it. The Amdusias ducked its head and smacked him with the flat side of the horn, launching him into the skies. It then charged while turning around and double kicked him into the gates.

"Zidane!" Vivi and Eiko cried.

Zidane stood up slowly, his back against the gate again, "I thought I told you two to shut up!" He then rushed at the enemy again, this time, zigzagging across the ground to confuse the demon horse. It succeeded in forcing the Amdusias strike towards the right, but Zidane was able to dash to the left and able to stab the demon in its face, making it cry out in anguish. The Genome was able to jump out of the way as it flailed around. "How was that?"

His answer came in the form of the demon horse charging up Black Magic, which Vivi caught on to...

"Zidane, look out!" Vivi shouted. Still, Zidane chose to ignore the warning and try his luck. That's when the Amdusias took flight to dodge Zidane's next attack and launched a Bio Spell at him. The deadly acid closed in on him, and there was no chance of him dodging...

"I can't look..." Eiko whimpered, turning her head away from the strike. Until...

"Cherry Blossom!"

A flurry of cherry blossom petals flew in full force, piercing the acid bubble before it could burn through them and cut into the demon that casted the spell. Right after them, the Burmecian Knight Freya jumped from above and landed right in front of Zidane to defend him.

"Freya!" Vivi and Eiko exclaimed.

"Looks like you need some help," Freya stated, readying her lance, "Rest for the moment, while I'll take care of this beast."

"Whatever," Zidane scoffed. "I'm still... ready to go..." He tried to jump into the fray a moment, but felt something pull him back by the tail and to the ground near the gate. "What..." the Genome turned around to see the red-headed Flaming Amarant walk past him, getting into a fighting stance with Freya.

"No, you're not," Amarant said, "Look at you, you look like Hell; can't you even take care of yourself in a fight?"

"Of course, let me show you," the Genome shouted as he tried to get back up, but slipped back down.

"Tch," the clawed warrior sighed, "Just sit your ass down and I'll heal you when Freya and I get finished with this joker." He then turned his attention back to the Amdusias.

"He comes!" Freya shouted as the demon flew at the both of them, trying to impale them. It didn't count on its foes being full of energy to dodge the attack. The Burmecian Knight charged at the demon, jumping to smack it down. But even with part of its vision obscured when Zidane hit in the side of the face, the Amdusias was able to fly out of the way... Amarant jumped in next and tried to slash down on the demon, only for it to dodge his attacks as well.

"Well, this is getting us nowhere..." He grumbled.

"We need to clip those wings," the Burmecian stated, "You still got some of those throwing disks?"

"Does it take a second to kill a Fang?" Amarant smirked, as he held up three of disks in hand. "Just make sure it comes in low when it attacks..."

"It would be better if we can both force it to move around," Freya added. "But the moment you would try to strike, it would move... And Zidane's not well enough to fight..."

"But I am! Blizzara!"

Everyone heard a woman shout a Black Magic Spell that fired from the shadows and blast it up against the Amdusias, forcing the beast more into the air. Next, Lani jumped out of the shadows next and rammed her axe into the doors across the room.

"About time you got here," Amarant said to his partner.

"Hey, those monsters on the way here didn't make it easy for me to shake away," the bounty huntress stated. "At least I was able to overhear your conversation and helped you out."

"Then you should have gone for the wings," Freya noted. "But still, you can help me create that diversion..."

"Can do!" Lani shouted, "Let's go!"

Both ladies charged for the demon horse, but it took off to the skies once more.

"Now!" Freya shouted as Lani held out her axe, allowing the Burmecian Knight to jump on and then off it for a tremendous leap, meeting the Amdusias face to face. "Get ready, Amarant! Lancer!" She then surrounded her lance with the dragon spirits and then went to strike down the beast. As she suspected, the Amdusias flew away.

"Take this!" Amarant shouted, throwing the razor sharp disks in the demon's line of direction. With the precise throwing accuracy, he was able to clip three of the Amdusias' wings. The demon horse's blue blood was sent splattering from the clipped wings, as it final wing allowed it to land on the ground. "Alright, let's finish..."

But his words would be cut short as Zidane finally shot up from his weakened state and charged past him, driving his daggers into the Amdusias' head, killing it effectively.

"That's how it's done..." He shouted in rage, breathing heavily afterwards and dropped to his knees.

"Whoa, chill out," Lani said, "Yeah, you killed the monster, but look at yourself now... you don't look so good..."

"Not only that, it was foolish of you to go alone," Freya stated, trying to get him on his feet. "If that monster had any quicker reaction time, you would've been the one impaled.

Zidane stayed silent, but in his mind, _'At least... I wouldn't be a threat to you all... but I can't die yet, Garland needs to go down... it's my problem...'_

Amarant scoffed as he had his back turned to the Genome, "Damn hypocrite. Always talking about friendship, when you're the one who's nothing but a selfish loner..." He then turned around to face Zidane, who was now turning his back to him and the girls. "You really need to keep to your own advice..."

Zidane's response came in limping towards the next door, saying, "I can take care of myself..." He then opened the door slightly, squeezing through the small crack...

"Hey wait a second," Lani said, running after the Genome, Freya following.

"Come back, Zidane!" the Burmecian shouted, but they were both met with a closed slam of the door. "Zidane!"

"Seriously, what the Hell is with this kid?" Amarant had to wonder while going to the closed gate to free Eiko, Vivi, and Choco, "This guy is a real peace of work..."

"It is weird," the bounty huntress sighed, "He looks like he's all business, like the whole world is on his shoulders..."

"Yes, but why?" Freya replied, "Did this... Garland that Eiko told us about, say something to him that made Zidane act like this?"

"No way, Ron would've been defying Garland or whatever," Lani shouted. "And then, they would be kicking that guy's..."

"Guys, over here!" They heard Eiko shout from the previous room, and rushed in to see Amarant already with the kids and chocobo, with Eiko standing on the chair that Zidane was strapped to when she found him.

"What's up," Amarant shrugged, "It's just a chair..."

"Yeah, but I feel something bad about this thing," Eiko stated, "It looks like it was doing more than just holding Zidane in here for an amount of time, it could've effected his thinking."

Freya gasped. "By what?"

"I don't know, but we gotta reach him and snap him out of it," the youngest Summoner said in worry, "I don't care if he's pushing us away; he needs us!"

"Too bad, he locked the door in front of us," Lani stated, pointing to the door.

"Which means it's up to the others now," Vivi figured.

* * *

In the next room, it was a narrow corridor. Zidane leaned up against the doors that led to the previous room, and barricaded the door with a wooden board.

"That should hold them long enough for me to escape..." He said to himself, "I can find Garland and settle this family matter..." He turned around to advance even further but...

He saw Steiner, Quina, and Lovrina being flung back in front of him. The Alexandrian Knight was knocked on his back with a "Ngwah!", the female Qu landed on her backside with a startled, "Aiya!", and Lovrina landed on her knees, yelling out a, "Grrraagh..." to let out the pain. Zidane looked across the room and saw what was giving them a hard time; a large green, praying mantis-like creature with four deadly scythe blade arms, and four red wings that flapped every five seconds. Instead of standing on four legs like a regular mantis, it stood on two. It was an Abadon.

Despite the pain they suffered, the three fallen fighters stood up and ignored the wounds, each holding their weapons at the ready.

"I will not be defeated so easily!" Steiner shouted, pointing his sword at his foe, "Prepare to be vanquished!"

"It will take more than that to prevent us saving our friends," Lovrina stated, slicing the air with her katana.

"Now I mad! I cook you good!" Quina added, raising her fork in a threatening manner.

Zidane was confused at the three people trying to fight, "Steiner...Quina...Lovrina... What are you doing...?"

But before he could finish up, Steiner charged in shouting, "Have at thee!"

Next, Quina followed after yelling, "Taste this!"

Finally, Lovrina jumped in and shouted, "You will die!"

The Alexandria Knight clashed blades with the giant bug, trying to keep up with the four blades. He wanted to find an opening to strike at the bug, but found himself in the defending position and could not retreat.

Next, Lovrina jumped over the two to land behind the bug in order to get a sneak attack. She didn't count on the Abadon to reach behind with one of its scythes to surprise her, but she was able to get her katana up to dodge which also pushed her back. And it also gave it the opening to smack Steiner away, ending their quick duel.

Quina then tried her luck, deciding on a long-distance attack by conjuring up some Blue Magic, "Mustard Bomb!" She shouted, coughing up the flaming ball that shot out of her mouth like a cannon ball. However, a quick slice of the Abadon's blades made it useless, but gave another opportunity to use another spell. "Vanish!" Quina's quick thinking allowed her to disappear into thin air, confusing the giant bug's progress.

"Good thinking, Quina!" the ninja/summoner praised as she jumped over to Steiner and did a quick run of hand signs, "Vanish!" She quickly touched the Alexandrian Kinght's shoulder and both of them vanished in a puff of smoke.

The giant mantis was now confused, raising its scythes threateningly to keep its own morale up. But then, it felt some sharp slashes and stabbing coming into its lower torso, and slashed each way it came from, but all it got was thin air. Each attack was cutting into its energy and stamina with every landed hit and unsuccessful counter attack. That's when enough was enough... it suddenly jumped into the air and flapped its wings with supersonic speed and blew a monstrous wind around the room. It had its results as Steiner, Quina, and Lovrina reappeared and was thrown across the room with the latter two landing on their backs and Lovrina bouncing off a wall, but fell to her right side when trying to land.

"Almost got him!" Quina grumbled, forcing herself up on her feet.

"It's more resilient than I thought," Lovrina stated. "But we can't give up... we have to get this monster out of the way and then get to Zidane and Ron."

"Looking for me..."

Everyone then finally acknowledged the Genome finally appearing, readying himself for battle.

"You were here the entire time?" the ninja/Summoner asked. "Why didn't you help us?"

"You're awfully late, Zidane," Steiner stated, getting himself off his back.

"Wanted to see how this guy fights..." Zidane stated, as he got his daggers out to fight. "So I can take this guy out myself..."

"You can't!" Quina protested. "We had hard time with three people!"

"Yeah, what makes you sure you can handle it as once person?" Lovrina asked, and then looked at the state of Zidane's health. "And look at you, you must have been through a lot inside of this place..."

"More than you know..." Zidane replied. "But I rather skip the talk and get down to business..."

"White Wind!" Quina shouted as she conjured up her Blue Magic. Sensing this, the Genome quickly jumped over the sparkling wind that healed the others and then charged towards the Abadon.

"Zidane, wait!" the Alexandrian Knight protested as he got his energy back and then charged after him.

"Let's go, Quina," Lovrina said to the Qu as both girls followed after the boys.

Zidane started to zigzag his away towards the bug, as it also got ready to catch him, but then the Genome jumped into the sky. Thinking he was about to land behind him, like Lovrina did, he curved its larger two scythe arms to the back, in order to impale him when ready. However, Zidane had other plans as he landed right on the bug's shoulders, avoiding the smaller scythes and started stabbing into the head of the beast! It start shrieking in desperation to raise its larger arms to get the enemy off its shoulders, in order to live, but the shoulders were quickly stabbed when Lovrina used her Shadow Shuriken Jutsu to fire the numerous ninja tools into them, forcing the movements of the arms to stop.

"1000 Needles!" Quina then fired the cactuar needles at the Abadon's legs and knees, forcing it down. Finally, Steiner gave a charging slash on the giant bug's torso, cutting it half and made Zidane jump off to examine the remains, once again, breathing heavily. Finally, the four of them were able to relax.

"Hmph! What an unworthy opponent!" Steiner stated, sheathing his sword. "Lucky for us, we had superior numbers."

"I'll say," Lovrina nodded, and then turned to Quina, "Quina, you should eat the remains just in case more of these bug monsters pick up on the scent."

"Good, I hungry anyway," Quina nodded happily as she sat down near the dead Abadon and began her otherworldly feast. One big bite out of the dead bug, she then began to pick up the pace as she was in an all you can eat buffet line.

Lovrina then looked to Zidane and bombarded him with question, "What happened to you? Did Garland hurt you? Why didn't you wait for us to enter this castle? Where's Ron?"

Zidane sighed, "It's not your concern anymore; I got myself and Ron into this mess with Terra, and I'm going to get him out and deal with this family business myself." He then started walking away, still weakened from his battles. "You should all find away to go home..."

"Not without everyone together," Lovrina stated, "And that means you and Ron! Where is he?"

"Like I said, I'LL find him and get him out," the Genome stated, as he reached for the door.

"Zidane, you no can leave us!" Quina shouted, getting up from her meal to protest, "I still want you take me place have lots good food! You our friend!"

"And I have not yet concluded whether or not you are the right man for Her Highness, mind you!" Steiner added. "I thought you would want to hear about that after all of this over..."

Zidane just opened up the door to the next room, but before he entered he said, "Just...leave me alone. I don't want to trouble you all anymore." He then walked through and closed the door behind him, leaving Steiner, Quina, and Lovrina looking towards each other in confusion.

"What happened?" Steiner wondered, "It's like he's... a different person..."

"More like a shell of himself," Lovrina stated. "Eiko told us that that girl who led us here was talking about Zidane's and Ron's existence... it must have had a large effect on him..."

"Ron would snap him out of it!" Quina protested.

"No doubt," the ninja/Summoner stated, "But I have a feeling that this Garland person interfered somehow..." She then sighed, "I can only hope Dagger can snap him out of this, and then we find Ron."

"Yes, we know he can take care of himself," the Alexandrian Knight nodded, "But hearing how much of an effect he has on this place, he's in another part of this castle."

"Then, let's hurry and regroup..." Lovrina nodded. "Quina, finish up on those remains and then we can get out of here."

"Right," the Qu nodded as she returned to her meal.

* * *

In the next room, a circular arena-like bridge leading the exit was seen. Zidane once again, locked the door from the previous room and then started to lean against that one. Only this time, he added a shout of anger and sadness as he started beating on the door.

"Don't you guys get it?" He shouted, "I'm an enemy! I can't accept your help! I don't need you!" Soon, tears began to fall from his eyes and he began to cry. "You're all... you're all..." He then punched the door multiple times shouting, "YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF BABYSITTING BASTARDS!" He then fell to his knees, continuing to cry. After a few seconds, he picked himself back up, adding, "But trust me, I know that I'm the worst bastard here."

And then he heard a low roar from behind him and turned to look. What he saw nearly disgusted him if he really cared about that right now. It was a giant, dark green tortoise-like dragon with massive spikes out of the shell, a horn on top of its head, and no wings. It had a fat face with rows of sharp teeth and glowing red eyes, staring down at Zidane. This beast also took up most of the room, guarding the way out. This was a Shell Dragon.

Zidane found himself clearing up his tears, but still filled with anger as he shouted, "You here to stop me, too? I wouldn't hold my breath by beating me... Screw you... SCREW ALL OF YOU! AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU, I'LL DESTROY GARLAND AND THEN TERRA TOO! SO GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY!"

He then charged at the giant dragon, and started to hacking and slashing away with his anger and fury fueling his strength. It was like a brick wall being scratched into by rocks, and still immovable. Seeing all of this, the dragon used its face to push the irritating annoyance far away from it, sending the Genome sprawling across the ground. Zidane quickly jumped up to his feet and went back to his furious dagger slashes, not once thinking of being creative with his attacks. The dragon tried to attack once more, but this time Zidane saw it coming and back-flipped away in time to avoid the attack. But as Zidane tried to dash towards the Shell Dragon once more, it slammed its claws into the ground, creating an earthquake, shaking up the Genome's movement. It still did not shake Zidane's resolve to kill the dragon as he slowly advanced.

"It's... not... over..." He growled, raising his dagger up. But at the same time he got near the dragon, the dragon raised its clawed foot and smashed him down on the ground, leaving the defeated Genome against the ground. "No..." He managed to gasp out as he saw the Shell Dragon about to smash his body for the kill...

"Shiva, freeze that monster with Diamond Dust!"

Before the dragon could lower its foot, a massive ice storm quickly settled in and encased it in hard ice. In the midst of it, Zidane felt someone pull him out of the foot-imprinted crater he was left in and brought him further away from the frozen dragon. And then, he felt a large amount of energy being flowed into him, revitalizing his health, closing up any wounds and restored his stamina. Zidane quickly jumped to his feet and stretched out his muscles, before taking a look around. First, he saw the frozen Shell Dragon, and feeling something cold next to him, he saw the eidolon Shiva floating next to him.

"An Eidolon?" He gasped, "And that belongs to..." He then turned to his right to see, "Dagger!"

"Is this how you want to solve the problem?" She asked, "By yourself; you could've been killed if I hadn't got here it time!"

"Yeah... but," Zidane stammered.

"We'll talk later," the Summoner stated as she and Shiva got themselves ready to fight, "That Dragon won't stay in the ice for long..."

On cue, the Shell Dragon broke out of its icy prison and roared angrily at the ice, Shiva, Dagger, and Zidane.

"Any way how to defeat it?" Dagger asked.

"Just don't get in close, that's how he nearly killed me," Zidane replied. "If not, it also can create earthquakes."

"Then that would mean, I need to go with the sky approach..." the Summoner stated, turning to Shiva and pointed her wand at her. "Dismiss!" She shouted as Shiva disappeared into a blue flash.

"But that's a dragon," the Genome protested. "Shiva could've killed it if she kept up the pressure..."

"Yeah, but we need to move it out of the way," Dagger replied. "Plus, since it's attacking from close-range and using earthquakes as long distance, I have a better Eidolon to use! Just get its attention..."

"Right..." Zidane said as he dashed towards giant dragon, preparing his hacking and slashing again. The Shell Dragon tried to smash him in another crater, but with the Gemone's renewed stamina, it could not catch him and was forced to take some scratches that were only scratches to its hard shell. However...

"_Conqueror of the skies, inhabit this land to rule them once more! Rise King of Dragons, Bahamut!"_

Zidane couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Dagger chant and raise her wand to fired a red light into the sky and created a fiery portal over the Shell Dragon. Soon, a large roar was heard and the Dragon King, Bahamut descended from it and with its rightful Mistress. Zidane was in awe as he got the message and ran away from the impact that was about to happen.

"Bahamut, let's take this monster out in one blast!" Dagger shouted to dragon Eidolon. "Fly to the side and attack with Mega Flare!"

Bahamut followed the command as it flew to the left of the Shell Dragon and stared it down. Soon, it stretched out its wings and inhaled the air with white flames leaking out of its mouth. Finally, it let loose a Mega Flare attack into the Shell Dragon's side, piercing through the spiked shell and knocking it away from the exit as a giant corpse.

After she dismissed Bahamut, Dagger walked back to face Zidane.

"Dagger..." Zidane sighed, "I..."

"You try to do everything by yourself, don't you?" She asked. "That monster was too much for you and even too much for me and Shiva combined... we all needed each other to win... plus, you willingly tried to face off against it!"

"Try to understand..." Zidane interrupted, "I don't want to cause any trouble to anyone. It's better that I finish this thing by myself."

Dagger felt hurt as he said this, "Aren't we your friends!"

"I want to think so! That's why I always..." Zidane stopped the yelling, took a deep breath and explained himself calmly and let it out, "Look, I'm not from Gaia. I was just a hairbreadth from becoming the destroyer of Alexandria! I can't accept your friendship so easily! I'm supposed to be your enemy!"

Dagger sighed, and then put her explanation as she went to unlock the door from the previous room and shook her head, "I don't care. You've always protected us. But you still don't understand that we looked out for you, too!" She then stared at him while walking back towards him. "We watched your back while you watched ours. And we believed in you the same way you believed in us!" Finally, she gave him a big hug and whispered, "Just like you protected us... We want to protect you."

Hearing those words surprised the Genome as he slowly hugged her back, "Dagger..."

"You say it!" Both of them released each from the hug, as Quina, Steiner, and Lovrina stepped in from the other room and walked up to them. "My master tell me, somebody give you tasties, you give them tasties, too. Is good manners!" She stated, "I still not cook you succulent frog yet, Zidane."

Zidane smiled, "Quina..."

"Chivalry requires a knight to look after his comrades-in-arms." Steiner stated with a smile. "I will not abandon you! And I shall follow you to kingdom come if I

must. You remember that!"

"Steiner..."

"It doesn't matter that you're supposed to be an enemy," Lovrina added, "It was practically Divine Intervention that took you away from being the enemy; if it weren't for that, none of us wouldn't be here. In short, without you there would be no us."

"Lovrina..." Zidane was touched by all of the comments said to him, and smiled, "Ha... What am I gonna do with you guys?"

"The feeling is mutual!" Steiner replied.

"Alright, let's go find Ron!" Dagger said, as she headed for the exit. But then she stopped to turn around, and felt something missing and gasped, "Wait... Where are the others?"

Zidane also gasped as he realized all of things he said and did with the six others and walked towards the door to the last room Lovrina, Quina, and Steiner fought the Abadon. "Don't you think they've been trapped?"

"It possible..." Quina noted.

"And with everything we had to go through coming in here, it's probably more monsters they have to fight," Lovrina figured.

"You should not have left them!" Steiner scolded.

"That's right!" Dagger added, "I mean, really..."

"Aww... I'm sorry." Zidane said, turning around to face the others, "Let's head back... Together, this time!"

* * *

Everyone smiled back as the Genome led the way back into the room he was imprisoned in. Luckily enough, nothing got in their way as they walked back. Once inside, they saw Freya, Amarant, Lani, Choco, Vivi, and Eiko, all talking about something and not noticing them walk in. However, Choco saw them and alerted the others.

"Kweh!" He shouted as he ran over to the group of five, rubbing his head against Zidane's to show his happiness.

"Zidane!" Vivi exclaimed as he ran over to the Genome and hugged him around the waist.

"Zidane!" Eiko shouted, as she also hugged Zidane. But then she growled and slapped his leg, "Why did you leave us?"

Zidane chuckled, despite the little pain he received from the youngest Summoner, "I'm sorry... You were right..." He looked to everyone else saying, "I need everyone's help."

Vivi released his embrace and said, "Don't leave us again, okay?"

Zidane smiled, patting the Black Mage and the golden chocobo on the head saying, "Never..."

"So, you've had a change of heart." Freya stated, smiling as well, "Glad you're back."

Amarant scoffed, but also gave a little smile, "What a busy guy, coming and going all the time..."

"At least he came back," Lani added, winking at Zidane.

"Yeah, but I won't be leaving anymore," the Genome stated, "We have to stop Garland... but first, we gotta find Ron."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Lovrina gasped, "Do you know where he is?"

"He's probably with Garland," Zidane stated, "That whole Project Eclipse business, there's a lot of things I have to tell you... but let's talk about it on our way out of this depressing castle!"

"And with Ron, we'll be all together again!" Vivi added as everyone made their way out of the prison area, setting off to find their friend.

* * *

Alright! Hope I did this chapter well, seeing as it had the best scene music ever for all Final Fantasy 9 fans!

Next time: You just saw Zidane run the gauntlet with nine others and fighting his personal demons... (Scene of Zidane talking to the others)

But now it's Ron's turn facing his demons face to face in the form of Eclipse! (Scene of Ron facing off against Eclipse)

Next Chapter: Ron versus Eclipse: Battle against Yourself!

Please Read and Review! Later!


	24. CH 54: Ron Vs Eclipse

Duelist of Dawn: Here we are again folks! Now we get to the change ups again since Ron's all alone. It's time for one of his major fights in the story! Let's go with the Disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER: The Duelist of Dawn doesn't own Final Fantasy IX, or any music used in story. He owns his SI Ron and the OCs Lovrina Carol and Eclipse.

Duelist of Dawn: Start the Chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 54**

**Ron vs. Eclipse: Battle against Yourself**

* * *

(3rd POV)

After escaping Pandemonium's prison and walking down the castle's dark hallways, Zidane had told the group everything about what he and Ron learned from Garland, first from his point of view since everyone was worried. He left no details untold, and even told them about his moment of weakness after the explanation was given to him. Needless to say, everyone did feel some sympathy for the Genome and why Zidane thought and tried to strike out on his own, but was still happy that he learned to see the bigger picture.

"So, you were supposed to be this Angel of Death for Garland," Amarant stated, thinking about everything that was said, "In my opinion, the bastard failed to make a good one after all."

"Because I'm going against him, instead of joining him?" Zidane asked.

"No, because you're a kid who's too stupid kill a whole planet," the red-haired bounty hunter replied.

"And this 'stupid kid' outsmarted and kicked your ass before," the Genome grinned.

"Whatever..." Amarant grumbled.

"I'm glad that Ron decided to knock some sense into you when you needed it." Dagger stated.

"Yeah, if there was ever a moment where I needed someone to beat something into my head, I'm glad it was that moment," Zidane replied.

"What about Ron's part in this?" Lovrina wondered.

"Oh right," the tailed boy remembered. "Get this; when Madain Sari was attacked by Eclipse and Kuja, Kuja was the only one that came back and with Eclipse's tail!"

"That's a shocker," Lani gasped. "Kuja killing one of his own blood brothers; that's low for even him..."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Eiko added. "He's caused too much pain on Gaia, and how Kuja wants his own Master dead, it's only fitting."

"But how did Ron fit into this?" Steiner asked, restating Lovrina's question.

"Well, I remembered Ron telling me he was injected with a syringe of Eclipse's remains by Garland before he came into this world, filling him with increased strength and new powers." Zidane replied, causing everyone to cringe. "And those remains happened to be that same tail of Eclipse; he didn't say it, but I put two and two together."

"Poor guy," Lani said.

"I can see even further why Ron kept his secrets from us." Freya stated.

"Ron's now caught up in Terra's plan," Vivi added. "And that's probably why Garland wanted him alone!"

"Yeah, even more reason to find him," Dagger stated. "Tell us more, Zidane."

"Despite having Eclipse's energy, Ron's will be drained in order to make sure the assimilation process goes as planned," the Genome stated. "Garland said he'll survive the process but..."

"Can't trust him," Quina concluded.

"Kweh!" Choco added.

"Exactly," Zidane nodded. "Ron's not a Genome; if he does survive I bet Garland will do away with him to make the Genome's race the only survivors. All that talk of preserving the souls of Gaia, he's willing to let millions of people still die."

"Then, we better hurry," Lovrina said. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Zidane sighed. "I was stuck in that prison room, and I felt some mantra being beaten into head while I was locked up."

"Oh right!" Eiko exclaimed. "Zidane, it was a mind control room and over your head happened to be a device that was probably feeding you all those ideas."

"Right, because if what Ron said empowered you, you would have helped us instead of pushing us away," Freya stated.

"I did feel that," Zidane said, "It became too much as I was filled with guilt that I was supposed to do all those things Kuja and Eclipse did... I wondered 'why me, I'm supposed to surpass Kuja and Eclipse, so I don't know why he risked having them around when Terra's close to assimilating Gaia.'"

"Let's worry about that later and find Ron now," Lovrina said, "We may not know about this place, but I can track where he is..."

"How?" Vivi asked.

"My tracker," She stated, as she bit her thumb, made a string of hands signs and slammed the blood on the ground, bringing out her small wyvern. "We need to find Ron; you remembered his scent right?" the wyvern nodded as it starting sniffing around until it started to fly around. "Let's go, he's found him."

"Great!" Zidane said as he and the others ran after Lovrina.

* * *

(?) (Ron's POV)

"Ugh..." I groaned as I finally felt myself waking up. I felt the hard ground up against my face and felt the pain inside my head starting to fade away. It felt terrible to say the least, because I could have seen Garland's attack coming. I pushed myself off the ground and to my field, cracking my bones, and stretching myself out. I opened up my eyes to see myself in a large, circular arena-like room. The corner parts of the wall were lined with overgrown spiked vines, straight ahead and behind me were barred gates that sealed any hopes of me escaping the easy way. I looked up on top to see this place like a coliseum with stone seats and steps, and more of the Roman sense seeing a big throne on a balcony at the highest point.

"Well, someone wants me to fight," I said to myself, "But I don't plan sticking around for any out-of-this-world monsters." I then looked to the thorny vines and saw that they were large enough to climb up, if I was careful, and it even lead up out of the arena grounds. "Ah, here we go..." I ran up to the upper right corner set of vines and began carefully climbing on the thorns by trying to lean back away from the points. But at soon as I reached the top... "AHHH!" I was shocked by some electricity, causing me to lose my footing on the thorns and fall off. Lucky for me that none of the thorns caught me, but I did slip when I tried to land on my feet and ended up on my ass. "Damn, I knew it was too good to be true."

"I wouldn't try that again, if I were you."

I looked around for the source of the voice, knowing who it was... "Garland, what the Hell?" I shouted.

"You and Zidane expected to kill me before my time was through," Garland spoke from around the arena, "I did what was logical to defend myself."

"Well, it's time you cut out the games," I said back, "You know I'm not Eclipse, I only have a part of his energy within my blood! So, without the real Eclipse I'm not able to serve your purpose in making Terra assimilate Gaia!"

"Exactly, you have PART of Eclipse's energy," the Terran leader stated. "Do you know why I had you take in his energy?"

"Because I look exactly like him, right," I droned, hearing enough of the excuse, "Oh, stop it with that!"

"No, dear boy; it's because you have room for growth, despite being a full grown adult." Garland replied. "Kuja and Eclipse were created as you have seen before you."

"You mean they were adults already?" I asked. "And they haven't aged?"

"Surprising isn't it?" Garland said. "However, that wasn't the only side effect of making them adults at the start. They cannot achieve the universe's ultimate power... what the people of Gaia calls Trance. It's the reason why Zidane surpasses all other Genomes at present, and why you two were to be suitable replacements for Kuja and Eclipse." I then heard him sigh, "But now, I'm at a dilemma with you and Eclipse."

"How?"

"The being of Eclipse is now in two separate people after your little run-in in Oeilvert," He replied, and I gasped, "Yes, I know everything that happens within Terra's structures; even with your encounters with the real Eclipse himself. I must now have the both of you become one."

"You mean, I'm going to be a half of something?" I gasped again. "How the Hell is that possible?"

"You'll see in a minute..."

Soon, I heard a snap of the fingers which made the gates in front of me open up. I got ready to fight, thinking some Terran monsters might come out to play Gladiator with me. However, it wasn't a monster that came out, it was something far worse. Out of the shadow of the inner gates, coming face to face with me, was Eclipse. I noticed a change to his attire, aside from not wearing a mask. He looked like he was ready to go to war wearing black shoulder guards, chest plate, and helmet over his normal attire.

"Hello, Faker," He smirked.

"You really got to quit it with that Faker bullshit," I said, not at all happy to see him.

"I see you're angrier at Garland, more than you're supposed to be angry at me," the armored Genome said to me. "I feel jealous... although, I should be seeing that he favors the Eclipse in you rather than the original before him."

"Why should you feel jealous?" I asked. "It's because of you dying all of a sudden, and Garland injecting me with your remains that I was spirited away from home and taking on your problems."

"Exactly!" He smiled. "So, why not give me back what's rightfully mine?"

"Because I don't want anything to happen to Gaia before I end up leaving this dimension," I replied. "I don't know if you know the truth, but I'm not from around here, dimensionally speaking. Also, the deed's been done: I'm the one with some of your power, and it can't leave me!"

Eclipse laughed. "I guess Garland left me to explain even further!" That left me confused, raising an eyebrow, "There is a way to give me my power back, namely my tail, to become a full-fledged Genome again. It's a fight to the death: Winner becomes the one and only Eclipse!"

"Hello!" I shouted, "You're Eclipse, not me! I don't care if I have any of your power or even look like you, I'm my own person!"

"Not for long... the only way for Project: Eclipse to reach its final stage, is for all the power to come as one." Eclipse stated. "In short, one of us must assimilate the other..." I widened my eyes at that. "Yes, I would be surprised too, if I weren't weaker. But I may be wrong..."

"Well either way I won't let you win," I stated firmly, "And I won't let Gaia be destroyed."

The Armored Genome scoffed as he did an amazing feat of jumping from the spot in front of me to the outside of the coliseum grounds! And while he did it, the electricity that forced me back in didn't hold him back! "We'll see about that... but let's see how strong you are; I want to fight you at your Trance state, and the only way to do that is to force it out of you through battle." He then turned behind him as shouted. "Call in the Malboros!"

"The Malboros?" I shouted as I heard the gates from behind me open up. Once done, one of the most grotesque monsters in all of Final Fantasy popped up in a duo team. They were tall, green monsters slithering on numerous tentacles as their feet, lined with more tentacle stalks on top of its body, and the middle held a large mouth with sharp teeth inside it. There were no eyes seen, unless the stalks counted. "Malboros... oh God..."

"Another thing we have in common, Faker!" Eclipse shouted to me. "I have a deep dislike for these monsters too; I used to kill thousands of these when they invaded my castle in my previous life. But since were so close, I decided that only two should be a match for you. Aren't I generous?"

"Very," I replied sarcastically as the monsters began to circle around me, like sharks waiting for the moment to strike.

"Have fun!"

(Play Guardians of the Sun from God of War II)

Soon, the two Malboros started to float up in the air, dangling their tentacles as they approach me from above. I used that chance to run at one of them, but instead of trying to attack, I dove and rolled right under it just as it started to grab with its tentacles. Quickly recovering, I stood up and kicked the monster with a missile-toe drop kick, pushing into the other Malboro with enough force to drive them to the other side of the room. Of course, they were pissed off as they began to get up.

"Dragon Kick!" I shouted, thrusting out kicks while standing on my left leg to shoot out flaming dragons with every single kick I made to push back the Malboros. Kind of worked by the way they were affected, making little scorch marks on their faces. But soon, I found it was pissing them off even more.

"You need to do a little better than that!" Eclipse taunted, but I made sure to focus on keeping those things away. Soon, I realized he was right as I felt the two of them charging up magic from within their bodies. Stopping my long-distance assault and feeling an impending doom starting to hover around my head, I ran around the arena felt the tell-tale explosion of a massive lightning striking where I once stood, knocking into a wall. Soon, I felt another one coming and pushed myself off the wall to run, but the explosion of the next lightning bolt sent me flying once more across to the other wall.

"This is getting very painful..." I groaned, leaning against the other wall. But what the two Malboros did next put me in horror: they started to inhale the air, and there's one thing I hated about the Malboros, is their Bad Breath technique. "Gotta think fast," I whispered. I then snapped my fingers to an idea; block them with a high enough wall to prevent them blowing their breath and from even running over to me, since they can only float off the ground. I then rushed to the middle of the ring while they were unleashing their Bad Breath. I jumped up and raised my fists shouting, "Ice Tomb!" Once I reached the ground, I slammed my fists on the ground and then spread them out to create an icy path extending from ice and erupted into spires. "Ice Tomb!" I slammed against the ice again to make the spires extend more, in order to block out the breath cloud.

"You're a coward!" the Genome continued to taunt. "Why don't you fight instead of hiding behind your techniques?"

"Excuse me for being creative!" I shouted back. "Besides, the reason why I closed off the cloud was to have them inflict their own technique against them. Observe..." I then rushed at the ice wall I made and crushed it down with a few well placed punches, making it shatter like glass. I saw the Bad Breath cloud disappear from the fall of the ice wall. The two giant Malboros were now reduced in size... I still had a simple problem that they were my height now. It told me that one of the inflictions of their Bad Breath was Mini so that I was extra prepare to dodge it. I knew there had to be more, and hopefully I can fight these things on a more equal level. "Now, I plan to fight them!"

I heard Eclipse scoff as the mini-Malboros charged at me, wanting to pay me back for reducing their intimidating size. I just charged back, with both fists cocked back to deck them in the faces. However, they happened to be one step ahead of me when they used their tentacles to grab me by the wrists. I pulled back, trying to make them come to me, but it wasn't working out for some reason. I kept trying and trying, but somehow they just got stronger.

'_What the Hell?'_ I thought, _'Why am I getting weaker? I should be way stronger than these guys now and can pummel these guys!'_ Then, I gasped as I realized what was going on... _'They're draining my energy!'_

"Should have warned you not to get to close," Eclipse laughed. "They can drain the life force from a victim stupid enough to attack head on!"

"D-Damn," I grunted, now feeling the energy being drained from my body. "Well, you take mine, I'll take yours... Electric Blades!" I shouted, creating my blades. Instead of pulling back, I pulled down and that cut up the tentacles holding me and let me step back a few steps, but not enough to keep away. I had to get rid of the blades to conserve power and prepared another frontal assault. "Drain Punch!" I ran to the side of the left Malboro and got inside where the tentacles were cut off and decked it with a right hand that was soon glowing green, taking back the energy I lost from it. I felt the other Malboro approach and flipped to the side to escape. "Need some more, Drain Punch!" I soon caught the one that tried to smash me and punched it right in the back, taking the energy it stole from me and then increased the force to send it and the other Malboro against the gate they came in.

"Impressive, but you'll find that those Malboros are resilient!" Eclipse continued his boasting. "It matters not that you used their Bad Breath skill against them."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" I said, with a boast of my own. "I know about Malboros and there are more ailments that their Bad Breath can do... I couldn't beat them in a straight up fight, that's why I used it against them. Another side effect of Bad Breath is poison, and it has to suck that they can get poisoned by their own breath."

"Hmm?" Eclipse looked over to the Malboros and saw them cough and hack violently while moving strangely. "But how?"

"Like I said, it takes more than brute strength to take on someone stronger than you," I stated as the Malboros coughed their last cough and collapsed on their backs. "Plus, I really hated those things."

(End music; Play Mugetsu Destruction from the Bouncer)

The armored Genome smirked, but I can tell he was pissed that I beat down the monsters, "Impressive, I thought they would beat you into the Trance state before you killed them. But as such, it looks like I'm the one who has to do what others are not able to do!" He then drove his fists into the ground, and then pulled out the same gauntlets he wore when I faced him inside his castle. "I'll have to force the Trance on you myself!"

"Bring it on!" I shouted as he jumped down from the balcony and prepared to face me head on. Eclipse charged at me with killer intent, the gauntlets not even slowing him down as I dodged his right fist and ducked underneath the left, giving me the opportunity to give him a couple of blows to the stomach and make him step back. He quickly retaliated with a kick to my chest, sending me skidding back. He then followed with massive punch, which I rolled to the left for the escape. I tried to make a big right kick, but he blocked it with the left gauntlet and caught me with a right hand to the chest. Feeling that blow was very hard after taking the earlier kick.

"Tremble under my power!" Eclipse shouted. "Aura Blade!" From the gauntlets, two large, white glowing blades grew out of him. He then charged at me, while I got up from his previous attack.

"Thunder Blades!" I created my own blades and rush at him with a frontal assault. It was a battle between swords as we kept clashing against each other, blow for blow. But as much as I could match him in hitting swords, I couldn't get an opening to strike his body. And even then, I have to pierce through the armor he's now wearing and it looked tougher than any of Gaia's armor that I've come across. But then, I was struck with an idea... "Dragon Kick!" I shouted and shot up my right leg for a flaming kick to the stomach, making him hunch forward. Seeing my chance, I rammed into him and carried him to a run at his moment of weakness and slammed him up against the thorny corner of the wall, hearing the sound of the thorns meet the armor. I didn't know if they penetrated it from the back, so I made sure by punching and kicking his body up against them. I even snatched off his helmet, but that cost me...

"Aura Sphere!" I felt him lunge his fist into my stomach, and then released a white orb that rammed into my gut and sent me flying across the room. Getting up to my right side, I saw Eclipse get up from the wall and stretched out. "That actually hurt my back..." At least I pierced the armor, "But only the lower part I'm afraid..." Or not... "Still, very clever of you to subdue me the way you did... I'll look out for that..." He then ran towards me, and that gave me a second wind to get up.

"Aerial Drive!" I charged right back, pulling back my right hand and prepared to send him airborne.

"Too easy!" He shouted back, "Earthquake!" He jumped right over me when I was about to land the right hand and then he landed with a thunderous stomp into the ground, disorienting me by losing my footing. "Aura Pulse!" He then ran towards me and hit me with his right palm, expending his aura towards me. I was then shot across the room again and this time into the wall, thankfully not the thorny part, but it was still hurting me pretty bad as I shouted in unforgiving pain. "Ooh, that had to hurt!"

"No shit!" I shouted as I pulled myself out the wall and rubbed my face. I then wanted to go long distance. "Dragon Kick!" I launched the fiery dragon from my right foot and then chased after it to make a good follow-up attack. Like I figured, he knocked the dragon-shaped flames away to a wall and had my chance to surprise him with an uppercut to his face. But he quickly blocked it with his left hand and kicked me back with a right knee to my stomach.

"Aura Wave!" He then thrust his fist towards me, sending out white energy wave that alerted me to run and make a big jump away from the blast, but it only served to make a big explosion and in the scramble, Eclipse had grabbed me with both his gauntlets.

* * *

(3rd POV)

Lovrina's wyvern had led her and the rest of the group through numerous hallways, until it reached a room at the end of one. The wingless dragon sniffed the air once more and then called out to its mistress.

"Guys," Lovrina called out, while she dismissed her wyvern. "Ron's nearby!" Suddenly, everyone heard a crash and it was followed by the familiar sound of Ron crying out in pain.

"Very nearby," Zidane shouted, "Eclipse or Garland must have found him!"

"And beating the crap out of him, too," Amarant deduced from the cries, hearing another one come from the fighter.

"Let's hurry!" Vivi added as everyone rushed down the hallway.

* * *

(Ron's POV)

Ever since he grabbed me after the explosion of his Aura Wave attack, I was subjected to overwhelming pain and torture. I was punched, kicked, blasted with aura powers, and forcefully rammed against the arena walls. I can tell he wasn't aiming to kill me since he wanted to absorb my energy through Trance, but still I wanted it all to end. Finally, I was thrown across the room and again and I let out a big cry once I felt my body impact the ground.

"Ron!"

Weakly, I heard Lovrina's voice cry out and numerous footsteps approach from near the arena. I craned my head enough to see the worried looks of all my friends, not to mention the horrified look of Lovrina's.

"Oh man, he's been roughed up!" Zidane shouted.

"And the culprit's right there!" Steiner pointed to Eclipse, who conveniently had his back turned to them. "Halt villain!" Eclipse just laughed at the Alexandrian knight's attempt to stop the beating. But nevertheless, he stopped halfway towards me.

"And what would you do?" Eclipse asked. "The arena has a strong force field preventing any living thing entering or leaving the battlefield until there's only one person left... besides no one likes an unfair fight." He chuckled a bit. "Too bad for your friend, that I'm superior in his current state."

"Stop hurting him, you psycho!" Eiko shouted.

"Please, I'm just helping him in getting his Trance powers to work." The Aura-powered Genome stated. But then his voice went dark as he added, "Then I would drain his powers and snap his spine."

"Who the Hell do you think you are, Eclipse?" Lani growled, picking up her axe.

"Your soon-to-be executioner," He replied, turning around to stare at everyone in the face. While Zidane, Lovrina, Lani, and Amarant looked down at him with anger, wishing they were down there to hurt the man that hurt me, Freya, Eiko, Vivi, Quina, Steiner and Dagger all gasped and Choco let out a loud 'Kweh!' as they had never seen Eclipse's face, and could only go by what I said to them before we broke the seal to Terra. I could still tell that they had some hint of anger for the same reason the other four had.

"So it was true..." Dagger stated, "He does look like Ron!"

"How that possible?" Quina wondered.

"That will be the least of your worries once I'm done with my 'other'," Eclipse declared. "Then, I'll take pleasure in each and every one of your lives." He then started to look at Lovrina in a way that made my blood boil. "But you... I can see why he adores you so much. Maybe you'll like being with me a lot more, especially behind closed doors..."

"I would never let a piece of trash like you so much as touch me!" Lovrina growled, snatching up a kunai from out of nowhere, gripping it tightly.

"And I can't wait to shut that pretty mouth of yours and show you who really owns you!"

That was my breaking point as I felt my emotions well up inside me, and wanting to be released. It felt just like that time when I was so angry at Beatrix for berating us while follow Brahne's simple-minded quest to gain all power by killing off the Burmecians and not knowing about the truth of what was going to happen to Dagger. But then I thought this was far worse with my feelings for Lovrina in check, hearing everything that Eclipse said about her... I just let it all out...

"AAAAHHHHH!"

With my shout, everyone in any nearby planet to Terra could hear me as I was engulfed in the white light of Trance. Although I was still in some pain, being in Trance started to numb it down, like running on adrenaline until I was able to stand up. Eclipse saw this and marveled in the sight.

"Yes!" He shouted. "I knew those emotions would help out in bringing out your power of Trance! Now I'm able to..."

"Aura Wave!" I interrupted while launching the long-range aura attack he used and blasted him with it against the wall. Despite being embedded within the wall, he was still grinning.

"Very powerful..." He laughed, taking himself out of the wall. "I can't wait to take it for my own!"

"Only when I'm dead," I growled as I stomped towards, "And after what you were saying to Lovrina, I'll make sure I break every bone in your body and then leave you to the Malboros to finish the job."

"Quite a man you got there," Eiko joked to her older sister.

"What, don't want to finish the job yourself?" the armored Genome taunted.

"If you want it..." I sighed, before I slugged him with an uppercut and followed with a kick to his chest, pushing him back into the wall.

"Aura Sphere," He shouted, firing another orb at me, but I was able to dodge in time, yet caught a right handed gauntlet to my stomach, sending me skidding backwards. He then tried to catch me with a south paw, but I caught it, pulled him toward me and elbowed his face and followed up with a south paw of my own and a head-butt to his skull.

"That's showin' 'em!" Zidane cheered.

"Aura Blade," I shouted next, creating the blades with my aura and charged back at Eclipse.

"Aura Blade," Eclipse then recreated his blades and charged at me.

Soon, the both of us clashed again with our aura weapons and matched blow for blow, especially when we found an opening and quickly defended it well. It escalated to the point where the both of us were getting quicker in taking and blocking the slashes we tried to set against each other. It was like we knew what the other was going to do and countered before we knew ourselves.

* * *

(3rd POV)

"They're evenly matched," Steiner gasped.

"It's like Eclipse is a Tranced-clone version of Ron," Freya stated.

Amarant nodded, "And that's the thing; back in Oelivert, whatever that possessed the ones that joined up also copied Ron's appearance and maybe inner skills. In short, he's staring into a mirror... literally."

"Figured that," Zidane said thoughtfully.

"But what's Ron going to do," Vivi wondered. "It's no better than he was getting beaten; he may tire out or the Trance gives out and he'll be back to being outmatched!"

"Then he better find away to 'break the mirror', so to speak," Lani said.

Lovrina gasped, "Eclipse wanted Ron to go into Trance!"

"What do you mean?" Eiko asked.

"Why do you think he was talking to me the way he did?" the ninja/summoner asked. "He knew Ron's emotion would get stirred up and then boiling them up into a Trance!"

The Genome also gasped, "That's how he's going to drain Ron's energy!"

* * *

(Ron's POV)

I sped up the attacks as fast as I could, as I not wanted to get hurt but still feeling frustrated enough being unable to strike a blow.

"Alright, enough of the dance lessons," I shouted to Eclipse, us still fighting close quarters, "I'm going to dance to a different beat!" I prepared to back away, but then I found out I couldn't move away from him and still was trying to slash at him and block his own slashes. "What? How come I'm not moving away?"

Eclipse smirked, "Late to cross the finish line, are we?"

"Huh?" I gasped.

"The power of Aura is mine to control, Faker!" He told me. "You should've let me finish what was going to explain after you went into Trance! I can not only use Aura as a weapon and give it to others as a source of energy... I can also bend its energy source to my will like how I would be able to control the Invincible if it was nearby... In short, you're in my mercy now!"

Soon, after we crossed the blades one more time, he retracted his blades and quickly thrust his hands at me, stopping my body in its tracks. I strained to move even the pinky fingers, but nothing gave.

"Oh no, he's doing it!" Zidane shouted.

"KWEH!" Choco cried out.

"Ron!" Lovrina cried out.

I heard everyone's words, shouting at me to move but there was nothing I could do but hear them shout, and then hear Eclipse tell me, "You're done..." He then waved his right away, causing me to be shot like a rocket and then felt my back ram itself into the gates, making me cry out to the unforgiving pain. "And again!" He pulled his right hand back, making me zoom right past the Aura-powered Genome and into the other gate, face first. "And one more for good luck," He pulled his right hand again, sending me towards him. But instead of trying to move away, he rushed after me and gave me a hard clothesline to my neck before I hit the ground.

"This has got to stop!" I heard Lovrina shout out. "I'm coming, Ron!"

"Wait!" Quina shouted. "We can no get through!"

"I'll find away to get through!" She said, pulling out some kunai. "Take this!" I heard her throw the ninja weapons, and they were able to get through! However...

"Foolish," Eclipse scoffed, as he just knocked them away with a swipe of his left fist, not even trying to hit them for real and let them spread across the arena. "You can throw inanimate objects, since they are not alive, but don't think that will help you save your precious boyfriend..."

"Hyah!" Lovrina shouted again, throwing more kunai in the arena, only for Eclipse to knock them away to land all around the room.

"Please stop," the armored Genome yawned, as Lovrina threw more kunai for him to knock away. "You done?"

Lovrina growled.

"What was that about?" Eiko asked.

"Thought I could help him anyway I could," the elder Carol sister replied. "We can't get in, our Eidolons can't get in... that's all I could do."

"Lovrina..." the younger Carol sister sighed, knowing how Lovrina felt... helpless.

"Since we're done with the pathetic attempts to save my weaker other..." Everyone gasped as they saw Eclipse grabbed me by my hair, letting me dangle. "I think it is time I take back my own power and drain your life force to the bone!"

"No!" Lovrina shouted, tears falling from her eyes.

"Ron, shake it off!" Zidane encouraged. But nothing was getting me to move... I still had trouble moving, because I can feel Eclipse's hold on my aura still.

"Too late," Eclipse laughed. "I told you I was the better Eclipse..."

"So you are," I groaned. "But before I die and all that, a dying guy deserves... one last request..."

"I suppose so," He smirked, holding me out further towards my friends. "Go ahead, say goodbye! But it won't be for long, because I'll kill them next..."

"Actually, I have a question to pose to you," I interrupted. "It's been... bugging me just as soon as I heard it..."

He then pulled me close and looked me dead in the eye, "Alright, since everyone's gonna meet you in death anyway, what's the question?"

"How did you die?" After saying that, I saw a hint of him holding back some emotion. "I think I deserve some of the reason how I ended up with your genes and your powers before I have to give them back, don't you think? You owe me an explanation."

"I don't owe you anything," He growled. "But I can spare you the details and let you take this to your grave..." He then cleared his throat. "Garland already told you and that kid brother of mine, Zidane, that I was sent to take down Madain Sari, and had to bring Kuja along for the ride. It was basically to show him the world he was going to create havoc on from the surface, namely the Mist Continent while I did it from the sky on any other signs of life that could become a threat." His face turned grim and livid, "Of course, Kuja decided to have other plans... when I went to the core of the Invincible to start blasting the Summoner's Village, he decided to push me in and in the process, cut off my tail from the base as I fell out of the airship and into the village, while the storm was created."

Everyone, including me, saw where this was going...

"Then, Kuja must have used my blood to take control of the Invincible to lay waste to Madain Sari... and me with it..."

"I knew it!" Zidane shouted. "There's no way you could just go someplace with Kuja and just turned up dead!"

"Kuja's plan to overthrow Garland and Terra must have started earlier than we thought," Freya mused.

"Yeah, Kuja did say something about that as he hung me from my tail," Eclipse stated angrily, "He told me, he was trying to become the most powerful being that ever lived... and that killing me would be the first step. I told him that there was no chance in Hell that would happen, pissed him off, and then he cut off my tail to drop me on Gaia. And I know he used my blood because it carries some of my aura, letting him finish off my attack on Madain Sari."

"So, that monster Ron told us about in Oeilvert..." Lani asked.

"Was able to copy the strongest traits of my other, his aura, and recreated me!" Eclipse laughed. "So, I can take revenge on that girly psychopath and destroy with my bare hands!" He then looked to me, "But I want to have all of my power so I can help Master Garland fulfill Terra's resurrection! I can still kill two birds in one stone." He then held up his left hand, ready to probably drain my powers and energy, "But now, let us get down to business..."

It was then I did the most unusual thing for me to do in my near-death experience... laugh...

"Aw, are you crying?" Eclipse taunted me. "I can still let you talk to your friends one last time before I..."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" To get the message straight, I laughed as hard as I could before I coughed up a little blood for the pain. "I was crying... I was laughing, you dumbass..."

"What?" He growled.

"Why's he laughing?" Vivi wondered, worried for my apparent death coming.

"I think he's finally lost it..." Eiko wondered.

"I don't know..." Dagger muttered.

"What's so funny?" Eclipse growled at me.

"I'm sorry," I grinned, "I just thought the fact that you got blindsided by Kuja in the worst possible way was so freaking funny!" Eclipse snarled at my answer. "Oh come on; that's a lame way to get killed by someone like him..."

"Shut up..." He snarled.

"Think about it..." I shrugged, "I was caught off guard, but at least I survived my encounter... Kuja has a brain, dude. And from sound of things, when you got resurrected, it was only the brawn that got copied and not the brains."

Eclipse pulled me up to his face, hissing, "Take. It. Back."

"You make me laugh because of those facts..." I smiled. "And the fact that you were so pathetic," I then broke into a low laughter, slowing building up. "What's the matter? You came back to life and nearly kicking my ass! I thought you would look on the bright side that you're alive at all!" I then got hysterical, which I could tell made my friends look at me strangely.

"Alright, now he's lost it," Amarant stated.

"Yeah, but why now," Lani muttered.

"Shut up, right now!" Eclipse yelled.

Dagger gasped, "He's getting to him..."

"How clever..." Freya smiled.

I just continued laughing, staring straight at my doppelganger.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Eclipse bellowed, and then decked me right in the face hard. Lucky for me, Trance was still protecting my body from being broken, but the pain was still forgiving when I hit the ground. Still, I got what I wanted... away from him. I tried to stand up, but he was immediately on top of me, grabbing me by my shirt and then headbutted me into wall and then kicked me in the face. Another thing I was happy about: he's not using his aura, and I'm still in Trance. He then kicked me in the gut, rolling me over towards a few of the kunai Lovrina threw.

'_Perfect,' _I thought, taking a few of them and holding them close to me. That's when Eclipse grabbed me and held me up in front of them.

"It's funny now, ain't it?" He shouted in my face. "Mocking my death like that? Mocking the fact that Kuja killed me?" He then held me up against the wall, trying to push the air from my lungs. "Now laugh again... give me reason to continue the torment! LAUGH!"

Struggling was useless at this point, so I thought of the only thing to do... I let myself go limp and temporarily pass out, and as I thought, my Trance stated faded away. I heard him growl and slammed me into the ground.

"Damn, he fainted on me!" He growled. "It was just getting good... I can still drain your powers, laughing boy... there's still the faint aura around you, so the Trance hasn't completely gone."

"Hey!" Zidane shouted, and then I heard Eclipse turn around to face his Genome brother. "Alright, you beat him up... so let me get in there, and finish what he started!"

I heard Dagger gasp, "Zidane, are you crazy? He'll kill you!"

"I can take him, if you guys back me up," the good Genome stated.

"We no get in to save Ron," Quina told him.

"That's right..." Eclipse stated. "It's finally over... serves the little punk right for ridiculing me."

"You deserved it," Vivi snapped back at him.

"Oh, shut the Hell up," the armored Genome replied. "Trance or not, you can see Ron stands no chance against me! Adding my armor and my superior skills, I can't be beaten in a one-on-one fight!"

"That makes you scared," Steiner stated. "You say you're a superior fighter, but you're nothing more than a ruffian! You have no true aptitude for fighting!"

"You're also afraid of letting us in and kicking your butt!" Eiko added.

"KWEH!" Choco shouted. "Kweeeh! K-weh!"

"And Choco says, you and your Master are gonna lose in the end!" Lovrina added.

"And who's going to stop me?" Eclipse asked.

"Him." Amarant pointed behind him. That was my chance... I quickly got to my feet and then took the three kunai I had and then stabbed him in the back where the armor didn't protect him.

"RRAAGGH!" He yelled in pain, but before he could retaliate, I pulled on his left arm and threw him towards the wall and held him against it.

"Alright!" Eiko cheered, "He got him!"

"What?" Eclipse snarled as I head butted him against the wall, giving him a nasty whiplash. I then used my kunai and dug right into his right gauntlet, making him cry out again.

"You know..." I grinned, "I kinda like these gauntlets you've been using... mind if I give them a TRY?" I then grabbed at the gauntlet with my left hand, and then ripped off the right gauntlet, while cutting into his right arm, making him scream again. Smirking, I inserted my right hand into the gauntlet and held it up. "Nice..."

"You bastard!" Eclipse shouted, fighting the pain in his right hand and then got ready to strike with his left gauntlet. At first I was going to strike with my new right handed one, but...

"Psyche!" I shouted as I turned to right slightly and lifted my left leg to kick him the gut, making him jump a little and then gave him a well-deserved power punch with my right gauntlet, sending him flying and made him lose the left gauntlet and donned that. "Oh yeah, got me some new fists!" I then turned to my girlfriend, "Thanks for the kunai, baby!" I was happy to hear her laugh, after hearing her so distraught earlier. Truth be told, I was still tired and beaten up pretty bad, but I was still resilient enough to keep going after that little rush.

"Ron!" I heard Dagger shout, and I turned to see she had a couple of Hi-Potions in her hand. Seeing this, I quickly took of the gauntlets and then motioned her to throw them over to me. She had a good set of arms as she threw them into the arena, letting me grab them both. I immediately downed the first, feeling some of my health return through my body.

"That was liberating," I sighed and threw the glass vial away, hearing it break. I then saw Eclipse getting up, leaning against the gates. As he looked towards me, I said, "You know, you did a lot of talking and muscle-flexing during this fight and it only told me one thing... it's just pure power."

He spat out some blood, saying, "So what? With my strength... and my aura... I am almighty... I don't need those gauntlets to kill you... I can kill you with fists alone. But you're going to need them to make a worthy opponent."

I nodded and smiled slightly, "Let's see about that..." I then picked up the gauntlets and shouted, "Guys, catch!" I threw up the gauntlets towards my friends, wanting them to catch it. Lani and Amarant were able to catch one effortlessly, mainly because the bounty huntress could carry a heavy axe easily, but the second one was caught by Steiner alone, who couldn't take it and fell on his back. "Sorry, Steiner!"

"What are you doing?" Eclipse asked, confused at what I did.

"Making this a fair fight, like you wanted," I told him, picking up the spare Hi-Potion next. "Now..." Everyone gasped as I threw him the potion, which he caught. "Drink it!"

"Ron, are you insane?" Zidane shouted. "He must have hit you way to hard in the head!"

"I'm tired of him boasting about his strength," I stated, looking straight at Eclipse but addressing my friends. "Most of the time, it's was just him using it and not finding ways to be creative... except the way he uses his aura... without it, he's a loser."

"Like Hell, I am!" Eclipse shouted.

"Then prove it!" I shouted. "Drink it the Hi-Potion..." I then cracked my knuckles and punched my fists together, "And then get ready for me to knock your damn brains out..." Eclipse looked to me and then the Hi-Potion, possibly contemplating on the idea.

"I just hope Ron knows what he's doing," Lovrina stated. "Because I don't think Eclipse is willing to comply with any demands."

"It better not be a macho thing," Lani scoffed. "The smartest thing he would have done was kill him before he got up."

"I just want to make a point that I'm different and I have my own strength that's not in my fists," I assured the bounty huntress.

"I get it now," Vivi figured out, "Think about it; ever since Burmecia, all of his enemies just been treating as something he's not... with all of his powers, it's almost like he's Eclipse in ability and not just appearance. And even though killing Eclipse benefits us all, this fight is just for him and him only!"

I smiled, "Couldn't have said it better myself! Then again, Vivi's been by my side since the very beginning, and I his. You've shown your growth Vivi, I want to show mine!"

However, the Genome across from me just grinned. "So you just want to fight a losing battle? Fine by me..."

"Quit talking and take the potion," I said. "The more you talk, the more I'm seeing fear coming out of your mouth!"

"Just get ready to die, Faker," Eclipse said, smugly as he finally drank the Hi-Potion contents and then cracked it over his head. He then took off his armor, and threw it to the gates. We both walked up to each other and got into the boxer's stances again.

(End music; Play Conflict from Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)

I cautiously advanced towards Eclipse, ready for him to make a move. I faked a right hand, causing him to lash out with his left hand, giving me the chance to grab him and pull him over for a kick to his gut and followed with a head butt. He then retaliated with a kick to my chest and then grabbed my legs, pulling me down the ground. Immediately, he pounced on top of me and started punching my face with vicious right hands, each knocking the sweat and blood off.

"Come on, get up!" Amarant shouted at me. I was able to grab the next punch and kick the Genome off of me, because of that.

As Eclipse stumbled, I launched straight to my feet and charged at him with a tackle, knocking him to the ground and then gave him some right hands to compensate from the ones he dealt me. While I was doing that, I grabbed his throat with my left hand and increased the pressure as much as I could. Suddenly, he was able to smack the sides of my head to stun me before punching me off his body.

"Should have known that was coming," I grunted as both Eclipse and I got up. We ran at each other, and at the same time, punch each other in the face, knocking us away again.

"They knew what the other was going to do," Steiner stated, as we got up again.

I charged again, putting my fists up and saw Eclipse lift up a kick, making me roll under it and got close enough for any attack. I went to throw a right hand, but he immediately grabbed it and pulled me into another punch, and then struck me with both sides of his arm to push me away. With a yell, Eclipse charged and nailed an elbow to my face to knock me down. He then tried to stomp me, but I rolled out of the way to see him crack the ground.

'_Gotta watch out for that one,'_ I thought once I picked myself up again.

"Almost got you kid," Eclipse grinned as we started walking around each other cautiously. "This was a good idea..."

"You're just saying that because you got the drop on me earlier," I stated.

"Of course..." He smiled as he quickly threw a right hand, only for me to find out he faked it and caught me with a south paw and then the right hand intended. Before he could follow up, I did a spin kick to back him away and then quickly grabbed him by the waist, hoisted him up in the air and slammed him in the ground for a spinebuster and smiled at the sound of him yelling in pain.

"Yes!" Eiko cheered.

"Got him good!" Quina added.

(End music; Play Maybe I'm a Lion from Final Fantasy VIII)

Eclipse then growled as he slowly stood up and stretched out his back, while holding it slightly. Once he peered into my eyes, I saw his boiling with anger. I nodded.

"Ready to get serious?" I asked, and then heard my friends gasp.

"That was just a warm-up?" Lani wondered. "Could've fooled me..."

"Yeah, now it's time for the main event," Zidane stated.

I quickly moved in on Eclipse and then decked him in the gut, making him spit up some blood and then uppercut him underneath the chin and then kicked him in the chest, knocking him down. I didn't count on him, quickly scrambling to his feet...

"Take this!" Eclipse shouted, punching me in the face so hard, knocking me down. He followed up by grabbing my right foot, yanking me up in the air and headbutted my stomach, to knock me down and almost lose my lunch.

"That truly hurt," Freya said, wincing at my pain.

I got up holding my stomach a bit, fighting off the pain as Eclipse decked me in the forehead, causing me to come back with a left kick to his kidney and a hard palm strike to his chest. Eclipse quickly grabbed me by the waist, lifted me in the air, flexed backwards, and then slammed me on my shoulders with a suplex. Aside from the pain, I was starting to think this had turned into a wrestling match. I got my answer when he grabbed my waist again and then flung me backwards, this time for a German Suplex.

"That's it," I growled as I felt him grab me from behind once more, but quickly kicked him in the leg, giving me the chance to grab his arm for a hammerlock and started wrenching it before striking his kidney areas again and then kicked him into the ground. With a yell, I ran and then jumped into air, but he rolled away before I could stomp his back, and left my own cracks in the ground.

"That should have been him," Dagger muttered.

I ran at Eclipse again, only for him to kick me in the gut, and then tried to toss me over his shoulder to throw. I used the momentum of the throw and landed on my feet and then kneed him in the gut before trying to throw him. I was able to release it for the throw, but he somehow turned it into a cartwheel to cushion his fall. Once he looked back, he chuckled.

"Good, Faker, very good," He smiled, resuming the boxer's stance.

Soon, we began to lock up arms, trying to pick up the other and gain some advantage.

"This 'Faker' mess is going to stop," I grunted.

"Soon you'll be nothing but a part of me," He smirked. "So, don't worry!" He reeled his head back, and then I was planning to do the same thing. At the same time, we rammed our heads into each other so hard, I think we could have cracked our skulls, but all it did was make us fly out of the other's arms and on our backs. I then found out that blood was flowing out of the spot that got hit, breathing hard.

"Oh man, both of them are bleeding!" Zidane gasped.

"They're on their last legs now," Lovrina said worriedly. "If Ron can get up, he needs to get up and finish him now."

"Get up, Ron!" Vivi shouted.

"KWEH!" Choco cried out.

(End music; Play Old Snake from Metal Gear Solid 4)

I found some strength to get up on my feet, but found myself sluggish while doing so. Eclipse was the same way, finally standing up. He shook with anger and shook his fist at me like an old man, shouting, "It's not over yet!"

"Come at me then, punk!" I shouted back, wanting to end this just as badly. But despite what we wanted, we were slow in walking towards each other, only having enough strength to put up our dukes again. Once we got close enough, that's when we just let loose our emotions...

"Fake!" Eclipse shouted, dealing a right hand to my face, making me stumble back but recovered.

"Freak!" I shouted back, giving him a right hand of my own to the face to push him back, but he recovered.

"Weakling!" Eclipse yelled, punching me with his left hand to the face.

"Psycho!" I yelled back, kneeing him in the gut.

"Worthless nothing!" Eclipse yelled, backhanding me across my face.

"Son of bitch!" I shouted, striking with a left hand across his.

He suddenly got a rush and then punched me in the gut, making me stagger back, "You're out of your league..." An uppercut to my chest, "I am your better," A left kick to my face, "You are mine," He threw me up against the wall and knocked my head against it, "I am the one and only Eclipse, Faker! Garland doesn't need you, and Terra shall survive by assimilating that withering planet! Admit your defeat, Faker!"

I growled and then kicked him in his crotch and hit him with the back of my head to free myself, getting my own rush, "I don't give a damn!" A vicious right hand to his face, "About being compared to you," A strong headbutt to the forehead, "About Project: Eclipse!" A high kick to his chin, "Your Master's needs and wants," two successive punches to the chest, "And being called by...," Left hand to the face, "Your," Right hand to the face, "Goddamn," Left hand, "NAME!" I grabbed his throat and then hoisted him up in the air and gave him the most vicious choke slam into the unforgiving ground, and this time felt a righteous fury when I picked him back up and held him up in the air, seeing the shock in his face.

"Wha..." He gasped.

"My name..." I breathed hard, "Is Ronald Harris... Not 'Eclipse', not 'Faker', my own self!" I punched him the gut, still keeping him hoisted in the air. "And you..." I gave him another punch to the gut. "Are nothing!" I then threw him hard into the corner of the arena, stopping him right in front of the thorny spikes. I left him broken and battered; all he could do was to stare back at me with angry, yet frightened look in his eye. "The End..." I muttered.

(End Music)

"No..." Eclipse muttered.

"It's sad..." I replied. "All this time... you just wanted to show you're better... stupid..." When I saw him raise his hand weakly, I can tell he was trying to use his Aura Wave once more, but only a glimmer of its power was building up. "Just give up..."

"I'm done... playing by those... stupid rules..." He said, charging up, "You're not better than me... you're not the right Eclipse..."

"And I never will be the right Eclipse..." I said, restating what I was saying during my burst of energy. I mustered up whatever I had left and then dragged my right leg back, "Because Project: Eclipse has been canceled... DRAGON KICK!" I shot up my foot to ignite it and shot for the flaming dragon from it...

"AURA PULSE!" Eclipse managed to shout, letting loose that energy that he was trying to build up. But I could tell, it wasn't going to be enough and he just did it for the sake of trying to hold me back. My attack quickly dissipated his away and then knocked him into the thorny bush as well as setting it and him on fire. "AAAAHHHHH!" I could hear him writhing in the unforgiving and relentless pain of the flames, and this time, he would not recover. On my last legs, I just watched as the screaming soon came to a halt...

Eclipse was finally dead... never again will I hear him try to torment me...

* * *

And here's the cliffhanger! I hope I did this fight justice along with the added dialogue! A lot of inspiration from various sources came to mind when preparing this chapter, so I hope it's all good!

Next Time: Ron defeats Eclipse and is very exhausted. (Scene of Ron staring down the ashes of Eclipse)

But he better get himself healed soon because Garland is next! (Scene of Garland staring at the observatory)

Is this the end of Gaia being targeted for assimilation? (Scene of the Invincible hovering over Terra's skies)

Next Time: The End of the Road: The Attack on Terra's Master!

Please Read and Review! Later!


	25. CH 55: The End of the Road

Duelist of Dawn: It's the final chapter of this third story of the Melodies of Life Chronicles, baby! And it's going out with a bang! With just one person running down the gauntlet, I hope I can top that for the finale! Let's go with the Disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER: The Duelist of Dawn doesn't own Final Fantasy IX, or any music used in story. He owns his SI Ron and the OCs Lovrina Carol and Eclipse.

Duelist of Dawn: Start the Chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 55**

**The End of the Road: the Attack on Terra's Master**

* * *

[Ron's POV]

I stood there, watching the flames of my attack on Eclipse died out with him inside. All that was left of the Genome was his ashes, and it was surprising that he became ashes in a short time. Still, I was happy that the bastard was dead and out of my life forever. Afterwards, I did the only thing necessary... and that was drop to my knees and started smiling.

"I wish... this was... over..." I panted. "But it will..." I then saw something sparkle within the ashes and crawled over to it, picking it up in my hands. It was the other half of the jewel used to summon Ark. "Got it..."

"He did it!" Vivi and Eiko cheered, as I saw them jumping up and down with glee.

"Hell yeah, he did!" Lani added. "I was worried that battle he wanted would get him in trouble."

"Please, he had it under control," Zidane waved off.

"You were worried like I was," Dagger scolded, and I heard the Genome laugh sheepishly.

"I knew Ronald could do it," Steiner stated. "He would not rush into a fight, unless he knew he could win it."

"And from what he was saying during the fight," Freya added. "He was right; Eclipse was all power and no substance because he thought Ron was all figured out."

"He used his brain to give him the time and distance he needed," Lovrina smiled, knowing how proud she was of me. "Still, I was scared that he gave Eclipse that Hi-Potion, even with the faith I had in him."

"I make big feast for everyone when done saving Gaia!" Quina exclaimed.

"KWEH!" Choco called out in happiness.

"Yeah, but shouldn't we get him out of that ditch first?" Amarant wondered. "We still got a guy to kill, right?"

"Right," Zidane nodded. "Choco, go and get Ron so we can heal him, okay?"

"Kweh." Choco nodded as he prepared to fly.

"Congratulations!" I heard Garland's voice around the room again. "You've won the fight against your better!"

"Garland!" Zidane shouted, as I looked back to where the old man was.

"What the Hell do you want?" I growled.

"I just came to greet my new aura-powered warrior who will guide Terra to its restoration," the Terran leader stated. "Welcome to your new guidance, Ronald!"

"Finally, you use my real name," I said, "Why the change of heart?"

"Because now the true Eclipse is dead," He stated. "You truly are his better."

"That's great and all, but I'm not going along with your plan, remember?" I stated.

"All that's left is to take you down," Zidane added.

"Really," Garland mused. "It's too bad then... you don't have a choice in the matter..." Everyone started to feel confused. "Once you two become whole, you'll have access to your aura powers, as will this entire world. Terra will be able to speed up its process."

"Hello!" Eiko shouted. "Ron already killed Eclipse! How's he supposed to combine with a bunch of ashes?"

"The same way he took it in the first time!"

I gasped, remembering how I got into this dimension in the first place. I quickly turned my head around to see Eclipse's ashes floating up and condensing itself into another syringe. But then, I wasn't quick enough to the punch, due to me still being weakened felt it lodge into my back. Next, the pain strengthened when I felt the ashes being injected into me and I couldn't help but scream and pass out. The last thing I saw was Choco flying towards me...

* * *

(Sometime later...)

"Ron! Ron!"

"Wake up!"

I started hearing a couple of voices, rousing me from unconsciousness. I quickly realized they were Lovrina and Vivi, the more I heard. I felt my head on something soft, so I know my head wasn't on the ground like the rest of my body was. Groaning, I started moving and felt myself straining a bit and heard sighs of relief.

"Ron, you awake yet?" I heard Amarant ask impatiently.

"Yeah... I am..." I groaned. "How long was I out?"

"Don't know, but it was long," Lani replied. "You okay?"

"Oh Ron," I heard Lovrina say as she immediately held and kissed me deeply. It was safe to say where I was laying my head on. I didn't even care if everyone was watching or not, I was happy to be alive and in her arms.

After she released me from the kiss, I was able to open my eyes and saw her beautiful face smiling down at me. "Hey, beautiful..." I smiled.

"Hey yourself," She replied.

"Yeah, they are not in this world right now," Eiko stated.

"I can't believe it happened to me again..." I groaned, slapping my forehead. "I'm going kill him..."

"Get in line..." Zidane replied, feeling just as pissed off as I was. "That's twice he almost got you killed... and those red veins that appeared after you passed out wasn't helping either."

"Yeah, what happened?" I asked, actually looking around we were at. I saw a strange room... it was fairly small and to my left, saw a large a weird machine, seemingly made of stone with red spikes behind it. "You guys carried me to a new room?"

"After Choco picked you up, after you passed out, we had to chase Garland down some hallways and fight more of those monsters that kept me from leaving my cell," Zidane stated. "We crossed some kind of bridge to this room, but we lost him."

"Steiner, Freya, Quina, Dagger, and Choco are scouting ahead to see how can we get pass this next room," Vivi finished.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"This machine," Lovrina pointed out the stone structure as she helped me up. "It connects to this platform in the next room, and takes us up further to where Garland may have escaped."

"Yeah, Choco could have gotten a few of us up there," I figured. "But not all of us..." I then checked out the machine. "But I think I can figure it out, once they come back..."

"We found the way back!" I heard Dagger shout. "Turn it to the number 4!"

"I guess they beat me to the punch..." I chuckled while Amarant turned the dial on the machine to the proper number. "Let's get going..."

"First...," Eiko stopped me, holding out her flute. "Curaga!" She played on her flute, letting a healing melody surround me and healed my pain. I was able to stand up straight and move around without difficulty.

"Thanks, Eiko," I said, flexing my muscles. "I feel great now! Garland's going to wish he hadn't given me Eclipse's powers now!"

"About that..." Zidane scratched his head. "Some of your aura did leak out, letting Garland collect it and run off; that's the real reason we ran after him."

"Oh damn," I grumbled. "And by now, I bet he ended up using it for the planet. Even when we win, we lose..."

"Then let's go make up for it," Amarant stated as he ran into the next room.

"You heard the man, let's go!" Lani shouted as she and the rest of us followed after us.

"Hang on..." Lovrina stopped me again. I gave her a questioning look, before pointing to wall. I saw the gauntlets I won off of Eclipse there. "You can't play without your new toys," She said teasingly.

I laughed a bit as I picked up the gauntlets and equipped them, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now let's catch up!" She said as I followed her out.

* * *

It was pretty straightforward, after the last room. The elevator took us as high as we could go, leading us to a hollowed out room with more spikes surrounding the opening. It led us straight into a teleporter after that, deducing that everyone else had left through there, so we entered.

Once transported, we found ourselves in a cavern, filled with more teleporters. All of us groaned...

"Great," Zidane sighed. "It would take a miracle for us to split up, find the right one, and then try to meet back up to tell which one."

"Yeah," I nodded. "Since there's no telling which leads where... and guarantee no traps are waiting."

But as luck would have it, one of the teleporters to our right had activated and emerging from it was Dagger!

"Dagger?" Lovrina asked.

"What took you guys so long," She asked. She then turned to me, and smile. "You're alright!"

"Nice to be alive," I replied. "Sorry to worry you all."

"You can tell them yourself," the Summoner replied back. "Follow me, and I'll lead you to them!" She then ran back into the teleporter, going back to the previous room it led to.

"Let's go," Vivi said as we all ran into the teleporter, after Dagger. Pretty soon, wherever Dagger was at, we followed. We went through about five more teleporters until we reached the ending of the cavern. Along with Dagger, Steiner, Freya, Quina, and Choco were waiting near the exit.

"Hey, I found them all," Dagger whispered to the other four. Once they turned around, the four of them ran over to rest us.

"You okay?" Freya asked me.

"After Eiko healed me, I'll be able to fight," I nodded. I then looked beyond the cavern mouth exit. "He's out there?"

"He is," Steiner replied.

"We fight him now?" Quina asked.

"Not yet," I replied. "If I know Garland, he has a last line of defense... he's the type to have those."

"Do you know which one," Eiko asked.

"I have a feeling..." I pondered, and then snapped my fingers. "Something Kuja hasn't been seen with since he took control of Bahamut... a Silver Dragon!"

"That makes sense," Vivi stated. "The first time we've seen Kuja, he rode away from Burmecia on a Silver Dragon!"

"And like Ron said," Zidane added, "The last time he was seen on that dragon was at the Iifa Tree."

"So, we have an element of surprise," Freya deduced.

"Exactly," I smirked, "And you and Vivi are the main ones that can take on one, no problem. Freya, you know a dragon's weak points and can get them down, and then Vivi, you got the ice magic to deal with."

"But who else should help them?" Steiner asked.

"Since you and Vivi have your combination Sword Magic techniques, it would be better you go in with them." I replied, "Especially if the Dragon comes close to the ground."

"And who would be the last one?" Dagger asked. "I think four would be the best number to take on this monster."

"Alright then..." I pondered, looking towards everyone else I have chosen. "And I think Quina should be the last one... with her learned magic, I bet she has something that dragon won't know what hit it."

"I do my best!" Quina exclaimed.

"The rest of us should be able to handle Garland," Zidane added. "I bet that old geezer is a lot more powerful than Kuja or Eclipse; maybe even combined."

"Probably," I replied. "But Garland is powerful if Kuja would try to use Eidolons against him, and Eclipse may have wanted to have an Eidolon's power to combat anything Kuja had... probably why he had Odin's sword in his castle."

"At least they can't abuse them anymore," Lovrina noted. "Except for Alexander, which the Invincible destroyed the only thing keeping bound to this world, and then Ark which you told me, he broke the pieces in half..."

"Oh right!" I exclaimed, searching my pockets and pulled out the broken jewel I got from Eclipse's ashes. "I got the other half..."

"But we still can't summon him with the pieces broken," the ninja/summoner continued. "If Dagger, Eiko, or I could Summon it, we would unlock it's true potential..."

"You mean, not in its airship form?" Amarant asked.

"Yeah," She nodded.

"Anyway," Zidane spoke up, "I think it's time we settled things with Garland once and for all." He turned to the rest of us. "Ready?"

All of us nodded and followed him out of the cavern...

* * *

Once we entered the next room, we found ourselves on a ledge, overlooking a small, castle-like structure with a red power source at the very top. But also overlooking that spot was Garland, and heard our arrival...

"There's the observatory... You two told me you'd become my angels of death..." He stated, addressing Zidane and me from the sound of things. "But think for a moment... Isn't life death itself?" He asked.

"How so?" I asked.

"It must kill other life-forms to survive..." He explained. Sometimes it even kills those with whom it shares blood... To live is to give life meaning, yet one must take others' lives to survive..."

"For people like you, that is true," Lovrina stated. "But if we kill, it is out of self-defense; most of it has been fighting your underlings to prevent our world from dying out. Why do you keep babbling to us as if we don't know anything?"

"A mature civilization becomes aware of this paradox I just explained..." the Terran leader replied. "Terra's souls will sleep until they forget such nonsense. They will begin a new life in a new dimension. It's a world in which life and death become one..." He then turned around with a smile of satisfaction, envisioning his statements. "That is the dimension in which we are meant to live, as beings that transcend life and death!" He then looked to us Genomes. "Zidane, Ronald... I'll ask you two one more time. Who are you!"

Zidane sighed, laughing a bit but out of pity, "You're a sad man, Garland... We know more than you... We're not perfect, but we have friends who help us. That is reason enough for us to live!"

"Transcending life and death is impossible," I stated. "And no one will achieve it by shedding more blood and stealing souls."

"Even if we are mortals with not an immortal soul, being able to share our time with our loved ones is all we need," Lovrina said, holding my hand.

"We live to protect the ones we love!" Eiko announced, stepping up. "And they also live to protect us!"

Quina stepped up next, pointing her fork at Garland, "I exist to eat, but also exist to live! I have dreams to fulfill!"

Amarant walked up, "Blind pursuit of power is a meaningless vice. You're just another delusional maniac..."

"All the power in the world won't make anyone happy," Lani said, slamming her axe into the ground. "All it does is end up making you empty and alone, despite what you seek."

Vivi looked up the old man, saying, "It took us a long time, but we've all found our way. All of us had to find out our meaning to live; mine is to ensure the lives of my friends stay alive to seek out theirs and keep them alive, too."

Freya twirled her lance around, poised to attack, "We live not to forget our past, but to learn from it! It is okay to fail, as it teaches us. But here and now, we won't fail to save our home!"

Steiner drew his sword, raising it near his face, "I may not know who I really am, but that is my question alone to answer! I will not die without finding that answer!"

"We may be weak, but that's what makes us work together and help one another!" Dagger announced. "Alone, and you cannot live to the fullest."

"Kweehh! Kweh-Kweh... Kweeh!" Choco called out, flying over us.

"And Choco says, 'As long as we have the will to live, and something to fight for... nothing can stop us!'" Eiko translated.

Garland approached us with a pissed-off look on his face. "...Then show me! Lecture me again when you are on the verge of death!" He snapped his fingers, signaling a dragon's roar from above.

(Play the Summoned from Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)

We all became immediately ready for battle as we saw a Silver Dragon descend from the skies and land in between us and Garland, roaring at us with killer intent.

"Silver Dragon, destroy them all!" Garland commanded.

"Vivi, Steiner, Quina, let's go!" Freya shouted as the four of them jumped into the fray. Immediately, the dragon went airborne to get away from the frontal assault. But Freya saw her chance as everyone else stopped charging, letting her jump on Quina's shoulder to charge after the dragon. And thanks to her ability, she quickly closed the gap and landed on its back, grabbing its neck. "Lancer!" She shouted as her lance glowed white and then slashed the dragon's back. Surprisingly, the dragon shrugged it off.

"It took the attack?" Vivi gasped.

"They must be more resilient than those Red Dragons back in Mount Gulug," Steiner mused. "We must get it down..." Once they looked back up, they saw Freya kept trying to make a scratch or wound into the dragon, but to no avail. Soon, the dragon was able to throw her off but she was able to land on her feet.

The dragon waved its wings in a strange way and then expended a shockwave that knocked the four of them on their backs. Quina quickly sat up and got angry, charging her blue magic...

"Mustard Bomb!" She shouted, firing a flaming, red bomb into the dragon, causing it to lunge back a bit.

"Blizzara!" Vivi added, casting his black mage to encase the dragon in an ice crystal. But the wings were still flying, and keeping it aloft. "I knew it; it's not going to drop from just this spell, and even it has to be closer to the ground for the Blizzaga Spell." He then gasped. "Unless I use those spells..."

"But it will take you more time to charge?" Steiner asked, staying on standby. Vivi nodded. "Then focus on charging the spell and I'll will defend you until it is finished."

"Right," the black mage nodded as he went to focus on the spell. Meanwhile, Freya and Quina were doing all they could to attack the enemy while it stayed up high after it cracked the ice crystal it was encased in, and defend when needed. I had to keep my eye on Garland, just in case he wanted to get into the mix.

Now the Silver Dragon wanted to get serious as it raised its wings in a threatening manner, while pointing its body towards the ground. Once done, the dragon blew out a sharp wind towards the ground and ended up sending shockwaves on the ground, tripping up everybody on the ground and caused Vivi to lose his focus on casting the spell.

'_Damn,__'_ I thought. _'__I __bet __Vivi __has __a __powerful __spell __that __can __keep __up __with __it. __But __if __it __keeps __up __with __the __attacks, __he __can__'__t __strike.__'_ But I did realize his aura was getting stronger as he was focusing. I had a feeling he could still do it, if it keeps it that way...

The dragon flew towards the Black Mage, however, and planned to claw him.

"Stay back!" Steiner said, as he finally had a chance to make his attacks. "Stock Break!" He shouted, standing up and charging towards the dragon's claw and unleashed a deadly, dark orange shockwave that effectively dealt pain to the otherworldly dragon, and even severed the right claw that was intended for Vivi. Seeing that exhausted the Alexandrian Knight and it impressed me that he learned the same technique that Beatrix was beating down on us when it was just a war on the Mist Continent.

"White Wind!" Quina shouted, quickly getting to her feet and restoring everyone's health, letting Freya and Vivi get to their feet as well. Everyone could see how pissed off the dragon was for losing its claw to the Alexandrian Knight. And it wanted to retribution from the way it roared down.

"Master Vivi, is it ready yet?" Steiner asked.

"Almost, just hit it some more so I can make this one shot!" the Black Mage said, going back to charging up his magic power.

"Alright!" Freya shouted, "Dragon's Breath!" She then spun her lance right in the air towards the dragon. She then took a deep breath and exhaled a green smoke that started small, but thanks to it passing through the lance, grew bigger and surrounded the dragon. The Silver Dragon started coughing when it inhaled the fumes of its own brethren, "Now Quina!"

"Twister!" The Qu shouted as she let out a big breath, similar to if she was yawning to let out a large amount of wind. It soon twisted up into a massive tornado that quickly surrounded the dragon, not letting it move. "Vivi, cast magic!"

"Right!" Vivi announced as he raised his staff and pointed it at the dragon. "Flare!" Hearing that, I knew the dragon was soon to be dead as now a burning red aura started to surround the dragon and then bombard it with a massive explosion that was soon beating up the monster. Once done, Quina's Twister set it free and then dropped it down to the ground.

"Now to end this!" the Burmecian Knight announced. "Dragon's Crest... Swallow!" Freya then stabbed her lance into the ground, and created a giant, purple seal of a demonic dragon underneath the beaten down Silver Dragon. Then, the seal shattered and out came that demonic dragon's spirit which grabbed the weakened Silver Dragon in its mouth and started tearing it to shreds. Once done, the torn shreds of the Silver Dragon were either engulfed by the dragon spirit when it left, or flew out towards the observatory of Pandemonium...

"That's one down..." Eiko cheered as Garland frowned a bit. Freya, Quina, Vivi, and Steiner ran back towards us to rest as Zidane and I stepped up to question the Terran Leader.

"Garland, tell me..." Zidane shouted, "What is it that you want to accomplish?"

"The restoration of Terra," Garland shouted back, "Isn't it obvious!"

"No!" I replied. "That's what the people of Terra want as a whole. Why aren't you asleep with the rest of them? What do you want out of this life?"

The old man considered our question for the moment, staring back at the observatory. He then looked towards the remains of the Silver Dragon, finally disappearing before replying, "I was created to oversee Terra; I exist to wait for a time when this world is without life or death..."

Hearing that, I came to one conclusion, "You're only another pawn then... you just directed Kuja and Eclipse as your personal underlings! And if that's the case, then who controls you or this planet?"

(End music; Play Divine Spirit of Language from Star Ocean: Till the End of Time)

"No my boy," He replied, but I felt his power start to spike.

"Guys, move out the way!" I shouted.

"I am the absolute controller of this planet!" Garland erupted as he turned around to fire a large, white orb towards us. Thanks to my shout, everyone was able to dive out of the way, and let the attack go through the caves, where the sounds of crumbling rocks and explosions were heard.

"Amarant, Eiko, Dagger," Zidane called on. "Let's take 'em!"

Seeing it as predictable, the Genome was the first to make a move. When he crossed his arms, Zidane slashed with his daggers across Garland who immediately stepped back a couple of feet to avoid it. As he slashed more and more, Garland kept sidestepping or even pushed away Zidane's hands if close enough. Seeing this, Zidane went to try and cut the Terran leader's legs. The Genome found himself surprised as Garland's feet left the ground and levitated a few feet in the air.

"Flare!" Garland shouted as he held up his right hand, preparing to cast his magic.

"Eiko, now!" Zidane shouted quickly as he was preparing to get away.

"No problem!" Eiko smirked as she was already charging up her White Magic for the only spell I know she would strike with. "Holy!" Immediately, a white energy stream launched from her flute heading straight for the Terran leader. Zidane was able to make a break for it...

"Child's play," Garland muttered as he used the hand he was casting the Flare Magic and used it to detonate the oncoming Holy Spell, making it fizzle out in front of him.

"What?" the youngest Summoner gasped.

"It's not one of the most powerful Black Magic Spells for nothing," the Terran leader boasted.

"Silence," Dagger shouted waving her wand towards Garland next, letting a white cloud surround the person's face. "Yes!" But soon Garland swiped the smoke away with another wave of his hand and made her gasp.

"Doesn't work I'm afraid," Garland stated.

"So, I bet you're all magic then!" Amarant shouted as he prepared to charge in, flexing his claws.

"Maybe so..." the Terran Leader replied. Just like Zidane, he merely sidestepped and pushed away Amarant's armed claw once the bounty hunter even had a quick strike. I then saw Zidane rush over and tried to increase the pressure on Garland. But I gasped as I saw Garland still moving fast to evade his attacks, maybe moving even faster. But I focused on his aura and gasped even more when I saw, he was the one barely moving and Zidane and Amarant were the ones moving so fast, that they were striking the same spots!

'_Damn... __he__'__s __unreal!__'_ I thought angrily. _'__I __bet __even __all __of __us __could __strike, __and __still __miss!__'_

"We're just hitting and missing, man," Zidane said to Amarant.

"Let's just back off for now, and focus on a different strategy," the bounty hunter replied.

"None of that..." Garland smirked and then thrust his hands towards the guys, causing them to stop. "Psychokinesis!" He then clapped his hands once, causing Zidane and Amarant to knock heads and then throw back over our way.

"You guys alright?" Lani asked.

"No... problem..." Zidane grumbled.

"He has psychic powers, too," Amarant deduced, looking back at Garland. "No wonder he was so calm, and it's probably the reason he had us figured from the start."

"That means, we need some extra help," Eiko said to Dagger.

"Right..." Dagger stated as she focused her thoughts.

"Stop!" Garland shouted, waving his left hand. It was too fast to stop as we saw a grey flash blinding us for a few seconds. Once gone, we saw nothing happened but there was still a problem.

"Help..." I heard Dagger groan. Everyone gasped as we saw Dagger frozen in place, stuck with her wand raised over her head.

"Dagger!" Zidane gasped as he ran over to her.

"She'll be stuck like that, until you defeat me..." Garland announced, causing me and everyone else to glare back at him. "I will not have a Summoner and her Eidolons interfere..."

"Then what about..."

I quickly covered Eiko's mouth, and whispered. "He doesn't know about you, from the sound of things. He probably sensed Dagger use her Eidolons somehow in the castle and probably only knows she can do it. So, surprise him by just using White Magic for now..." She quickly nodded as I uncovered her mouth.

"I'll destroy you!" Zidane shouted as he started glowing. I smirked seeing that his Trance was responding to Garland's treatment of Dagger, feeling his power spike as well. Once done, Zidane was ready to go...

"Amarant, get his attention..." He said, "I got him a little surprise..."

"Right..." Amarant said, not wasting his time and charged in. "Demi Shock!" He announced, extending his claws to emit electricity and surrounded the Terran Leader in a Demi-like Dark Matter.

"Here it comes!" Zidane shouted, charging his inner power, "Scoop Art!" Soon, his daggers started glowing and extended into glowing black swords. With a shout, he unleashed multiple slashes without advancing towards Garland, confusing all of us.

"What's he doing?" Lovrina noted.

"I don't know..." Freya replied, "But Garland is perplexed as well..." She stated as Garland was only preparing to get out of Amarant's attack, which wasn't going to be long.

But soon we got our answer for Zidane's attack, as a dark purple energy blade swooped in from the sky and struck the Terran leader from behind, knocking him out of the Demi Shock, but he was soon subjected to another slash up front and then a final one that slammed him into the ground. We all cheered for his triumph, but still Dagger wasn't moving around. Amarant saw his chance to stab the old man in the back...

"Wave!" Garland turned to his side and then blasted the bounty hunter in mid-air with a smaller version of the attack, launching him into the wall. He then used Psychokinesis to launch him into the ground... hard...

"Amarant!" I shouted. Zidane went hand to hand after Amarant hit the ground and soon was striking blows, but Garland manage only to get small nics into clothes from the looks of things.

"I can't wait any longer..." Eiko said, about to play her flute and this time she was wearing the familiar ribbon that Mog had before she revealed to be an Eidolon, returning to that realm.

'_Yeah, __she__'__ll __be __effective __in __beating __Garland!__'_ I thought as Eiko played her flute.

(Play Zelda's Song)

I heard no chants this time, but I figured she wouldn't need one since Madeen was her best friend and needed nothing else except that ribbon as the bond that kept them together. Soon, rainbow-colored portal hovered over and released the moogle-turned Eidolon from it.

"Yes!" Lovrina exclaimed. "She'll be able to stop Garland for sure!"

Madeen roared and charged as she headed towards the close-range battle. Zidane looked back and then got out of dodge as Madeen punched Garland in his gut, making him fly into the skies and she chased after him.

"This should work out in our favor," I stated. "Garland fears the Eidolon's power for a reason..."

We all watched as Garland settled himself with his psychic abilities to make him levitate and made his stand-off against Madeen. Eiko's ultimate Eidolon fired blasts of Holy power from her mouth to keep the Terran leader at bay.

"Flare!" Garland casts his explosive Black Magic, detonating it on the Eidolon and causing an explosion. We all were not worried as we saw a light shine from the smoke and saw another Holy Spell launch at light-speed, knocking Garland from the sky and had him descending.

[Be purged by the holy light!] Madeen shouted, charging up giant, white orbs of Holy magic in her claws. [Terra Homing!] She then created a web from those orbs and launched at Garland, trapping him inside.

'_This__is__it...__' _I thought as the Holy Eidolon closed her claws, causing the web to close in and pound the Terran leader with a Holy Light explosion.

"That should be the end of it, and Dagger should be able to move," Vivi exclaimed.

But our hopes dashed as we heard...

"Wave!" Somehow Garland survived and launched his signature move, one right after the other, all hitting Madeen dead center of her chest.

"Mog, no!" Eiko shouted as she saw her best friend start to fall towards us, still being hit repeatedly by the Wave onslaught. Once the Eidolon was close to the ground, she had dismissed herself after losing her strength.

"Psychokinesis!" Garland shouted as he final got a hold of Zidane, trying to charge up another Trance attack and started slamming him repeatedly into the ground next. Amarant tried to stop him, but ended up receiving the same treatment before being flung right in front of Dagger. "It's pointless to battle me! Even Eclipse and Kuja with their might combined, could not handle me!"

Eiko tried to cast her White magic, but Garland caught on to use his powers to snatch the flute away from her and toss it into the abyss alone. "I may fear the Eidolons power, but I rather not take any more chances with yours just like the other one..."

I growled not being able to do anything, because I thought I should stay out of this just in case something else comes to fight, not wanting to be weakened. I looked to Dagger next, and despite her lack of movement, I could see in her eyes she couldn't take it anymore than the rest of us. Her eyes moved and I saw it fall on Zidane, which Garland decided to direct his attacks back on. Using his powers, Garland pulled Zidane over and started beating him senseless with his hands...

That's when I saw it... another flash that signified Trance blanketed around us, but this time it came from Dagger!

'_She__'__s __Trancing!__'_ I thought as the light enveloped her and then flashed out. Once done, Dagger's hair became white and longer, like her previous hairstyle, clad in a white unitard with a low neckline, light green sleeves and boots. On her exposed legs, there were glowing glyph-like symbols on her. Finally, there was horn on her forehead like Eiko's and Lovrina's, looking like she was a full-fledged Summoner again.

"Dagger..." Zidane grunted out as Garland stopped his attacks on the Genome, to look at the Summoner he froze... and to realize she was free from his power!

"You shouldn't be able to move!" the Terran leader shouted as he dropped 'his' angel of death.

"You will pay for hurting my friends!" Dagger shouted with extraordinary courage that I didn't know she possessed. "Everyone, over here!" Zidane and Amarant quickly scrambled over to us as Eiko only needed to take a few steps back.

"You're Eidolons will fall by my hands!" Garland proclaimed, charging up his signature move. "WAVE!"

As the large amount of energy, Dagger waved her wand about to summon her Eidolons from her movements...

"Gravity Force!" She shouted, causing Eiko and Lovrina to gasp. From the skies, a large black orb of energy appeared over everyone. I then recognized it as the same force Atomos used when Brahne attacked Lindblum a long time ago. It was able to suck in the Wave attack and ended up growing because of it.

"That's Atomos' attack!" Eiko confirmed.

"Is this Dagger's Trance power?" Lovrina wondered as Garland was perplexed.

"Mega Flare!" Dagger then called out Bahamut's signature attack, pointing her wand at the Terran and fired the massive blast at him. Garland could not do anything but ended up being launched into the air by the attack.

"Nice Dagger, I got him now!" Zidane grinned as he charged up a Trance attack of his own. "Solution 9!" Soon, Garland was hit by a mass of red runic symbols that flew past him, causing some sort of red explosion energy in their wake. Pretty soon, Garland dropped to the ground all broken and battered...

"Ugh!" After that last attack, I saw the red center light of Garland start to blink, showing that he was near the end of his lifeline. He was left breathing hard, lying on his hands and knees, and despite all that pain he took, he looked to Zidane and smirked. "You fight well..."

"Give it up, Garland!" Zidane proclaimed as he, Eiko, Amarant, and Dagger were getting ready to end it all when...

(End music)

"What... no..." Garland gasped as some kind of red aura appeared around him, but soon it started to fly up into the sky in little particles.

"What the-" I whispered, following the trail of the aura particles, and gasped at the familiar sight of the Invincible flying overhead, with its own red eye flashing about Garland. I deduced that it was absorbing whatever energy that was being taken out of the Terran leader.

"Wait a second," Freya said, looking to me, "If Eclipse is dead, are you doing that?"

"No, I'm not," I replied, looking to my arms with its red veins bulging. But this time, nothing was hurting me. "And that would mean that..." I narrowed my eyes, "Kuja! He still has some of Eclipse's blood as well! He's controlling the Invincible!"

* * *

(3rd POV) (Inside the Invincible)

At the energy pool of the Invincible, Kuja stared down inside it and relished the power inside he received as the red aura appeared around him.

"Hahahahaha! This is too easy!" He rejoiced. "The full power of the Invincible is mine! Now, I have the power to control all souls!" He peered down into the energy pool, now seeing Garland weakened in his fight against Zidane, Ron, and their friends. "Garland gave me everything without a fight. The old fool was too busy dealing with them." He then flicked some strands of hair from his face, "Now, only death awaits him." He sighed with a mock sad face. "Poor Garland... Bitten by the same dogs that were destined to help him save Terra and destroy his enemies..." But then he quickly lost it with a smirk, "This is no accident. Fate has chosen me to become the new ruler of Terra!" He then turned around to exit the airship, saying, "Time for me to put on the finishing touches."

* * *

(Ron's POV)

Before I could say anything else, a white light flashes down in the middle of the battleground, similar to the stereotypical alien ships I've seen and heard of. Soon, a figure descends from the light and touched down with little dust kicking up. Immediately, Lovrina, Lani, Choco, and I were ready to fight, giving everyone else their rest.

Once the light faded away, Kuja started applauding and giving us a fake smile, "I must say... I truly love you all. You not only broke the seal to Terra, but did me the favor of defeating Garland and the old Eclipse!" He then looks to Zidane and me, and opens his arms like he was waiting to accept a hug. "Zidane and the new Eclipse... You two are truly extraordinary Genomes, deserving of my love!"

Zidane just scowled, "What are you doing here, Kuja?"

Kuja frowned, "That's not a very nice way to greet your brother." He then looked to me, "And Eclipse, you know of all people what happens when they aren't nice to me? Especially my own kin..."

"Shut up! You're not brother of mine!" I shouted. "And you must have missed the last few hours; I killed the one and only Eclipse! I just hope you ready for your death as well!"

"And believe us," Lani said, patting me on the back. "He can back up those words more than ever."

Kuja mockingly gasped, "Oh, such ferocity..." He then turned that fake scared look to the weakened Terran leader, "Master Garland, he intends to fight Terra."

Garland grunted, also looking angry at his creation, "Kuja... What are you scheming?"

"Scheming? Me?" the powerful Genome asked as he turned around to face the rest of us, "Watch me as I defeat these enemies of Terra!" He then turned his mock face into one of sadistic nature. "Come on, now! You may sleep alongside the souls of Terra... for all eternity!"

(Play J-E-N-O-V-A: Advent Children Version)

"I've been waiting on this moment for a long time!" I shouted, "Dragon Kick!" I shot out the flaming dragon from my foot to get his attention. He then sidestepped the attack, like I knew he would.

"Come on, that was too easy!" Kuja said smugly. "Maybe you're not Eclipse; he would have wanted to hurt me!"

"Like this!" Lovrina shouted as she jumped over my head with a string of hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She announced, created puffs of smoke around her with four more of her coming out of them. Another string of hand signs came from them all. "Ninja Art: Fire Storm!" All of them then blue fire out of their mouths, combing into a flaming cloud around the silver haired Genome, who didn't even bother to dodge that one. Lovrina and her clones surrounded the cloud and prepared another attack. Soon, the fire cloud quickly faded and we seen Kuja with little scorch marks on his skin.

"You call that an attack?" He then charged up his magic. "Flare Star!"

"Lovrina, get out of there!" I shouted, remembering how he dropped me with that attack during our first meeting. One of them was able to get away, when the numerous Flare Spells blasted the other four in puffs of smoke. I was relieved that the real Lovrina got away. But I did see her cringing, noting that she felt everything her clones felt.

"Water!" Lani charged next, coating her axe with a Water Spell and then started to ram her axe into the evil Genome. Kuja dodged the first one and then cast a magic.

"Demi!" He caught Lani in a black orb and then threw her back at us while draining her strength. "What's the matter, guys? I'm just getting started!"

"KWEEEHHH!" Choco zoomed past us, charging with his Spiral Impact attack.

"Here little birdie," Kuja smiled. "Thundaga!" I gasped knowing how any kind of bird hates the lightning and watched as the golden chocobo's spiral shield was hit repeatedly with thunderbolts which were slowing him down. By the time he reached Kuja, he barely made an impact and managed a hard, but ineffective tackle. But before the Genome could strike again, Choco took flight.

I made the chance to get in close range and started to use Eclipse's gauntlets to pummel him. I put a lot of force into those punches, as he tried to evade them all. I finally was able to catch him when I swiftly slid to his right and then slammed his back with my right hand and followed it with a clothesline to drop him on his back. "That was for back in Burmecia, bastard!"

"Harsh words..." He shrugged off as he raised his hand. "Flare!"

I quickly backed off, but I was soon caught off guard when he grabbed my leg and pulled me into the ground.

"I killed you once Eclipse and I'll do it again!" He stated, pinning me down and trying to cast a close range Flare to my face. "See you in Hell!" Soon, he was cut off by Lovrina and Lani tackling him right off me. Once I got up, he tried to get away but I was able to hit a running punt kick into his face. Once again, he shrugged it off and laughed. "Was that it, Eclipse? Where's your aura powers? Show me your true power!"

"Kweh!" He turned out to see Choco again, able to deal a successful Choco Kick to his face, leaving a bad scratch mark on the cheek.

"Demi!" Kuja shouted, pulling me into the dark orb, catching me off guard. I was the flung out by the explosion of the gravity and caught by Choco.

"Parallax!" Lani ran up to the Genome, cartwheeling with axe by her side. Kuja dodged but was quickly caught by a sharp axe swing that he couldn't dodge all the way mad had a cut across his stomach, making him scream loudly. We all cheered at his pain.

"Damn you!" Kuja growled, holding his wound. "Thundaga!" He rained down massive thunderbolts on the bounty huntress, but she managed to use her axe as the conductor and got away with some pain.

Lovrina and I decided to team up for another frontal assault, seeing that he was too focused on his wound and Lani while using his Thundaga Spell. Both of us did a double kick to the face, knocking him down. Soon, Choco was able to swoop in and sneak in an attack to Kuja's wound, increasing his excruciating pain before the chocobo returned to us.

'_This __is __too __easy,__'_ I thought. _'__I __guess __I __thought __right __about __him __only __being __into __magic... __he __hardly __has __any __physical __skills...__'_

That's when I saw Kuja more pissed off than ever...

"That does it!" Kuja shouted. "You've forced me to go on the extreme torture for you all!" He then waved his hands around, and I felt his power spike up to another level. "FLARE STAR!"

And this was a big one, as I saw him trying to not only get to me, Lovrina, Lani, and Choco... but he was aiming for the rest of the gang as well.

"Plan's off!" Zidane shouted. "Everyone, duck!" We all did as told while I felt Zidane charging up his Trance powers... "Stellar Circle 5!" Soon, a large green and red twister surrounded us made of glyphs. When the many Flares tried to detonate, it couldn't scratch the tornado as the glyphs were combining into a more dense substance to render it useless. Kuja himself gasped, knowing how much power his 'brother' had. "Here it is!" Zidane then thrust his daggers towards Kuja, causing the energy tornado to rise up and then storm over to the evil Genome. Kuja screamed as he was hit by all the glyphs, which was causing him to stagger a bit.

But I wasn't satisfied as I charged in, with my aura powers amplifying my strength. "Take this," I shouted, striking his chest with a palm thrust, "Aura Pulse!" The Aura power literally exploded from my hands, and dropped him into the ground like a rocket, landing face first.

Kuja gasped and coughed out blood as he looked to us with weak eyes. But what I saw on his face, a grin, I knew something had to be wrong.

(End music; Play Retaliation from Final Fantasy VIII)

"Th-The time is now..." Kuja grunted out. That's when a bright, light red aura surrounded the vengeful Genome and crackled with immense energy. My Aura Sense went wild, feeling Kuja's power skyrocket higher than ever! When the energy disappeared, Kuja's appearance had changed as well. His hair was now red with red feathers in it. The hair had even surrounded his body, leaving only patches of white skin around the chest and calves areas. He still wore a part of his robe around his waist, and importantly we could clearly see his tail come out of hiding. I gasped realizing what he had just done; in his case, the impossible as he looked over himself. "This…is the power of Trance!" That's when he flew into the air, and stared down at all of us with an evil smile crossed his face. "I'll show you my true power."

I could feel him charge up Black Magic, but this was something way out of even Vivi's league. Purple and white strings of light surrounded him as he raised his right arm over his head. "Ultima!" I gasped horribly as he shouted out the most powerful Black Magic ever created and shot the energy strings up into the air, flashed, and then rained down on all of us, and making us all brace ourselves for impact. He had an energy stream for all of us, immediately blasting us into the ground by the relentless assault. My body felt like it was being torn apart. After a few seconds, it was over. And amazingly, we were all still alive, and in one piece. Yet all of us were in extreme pain.

(End music; Play Kuja's Theme)

I looked up at Kuja. Kuja looked ecstatic beyond proper words, as he stood over us to rejoice what he just did. "Yes! This is the power I've longed for! The mighty power of souls! They assault any threat that tries to destroy them!"

"Wh-What do you mean...?" Zidane grunted, trying to get his breathing under control.

Kuja turned to him with smirk. "It's Trance! You know how it works."

"But how...?" I grunted. "You weren't even born normally and grown up properly?"

The Tranced Genome just laughed, "Oh my Trance is special, my dear Ronald! That's right; I'll use your real name! Anyway, even if I did the old-fashioned way, a normal Trance won't be enough to defeat you... you're all as resilient as Oglops." He then paced right in front of us, continuing his monologue, "Even tiny Moogles possess the power of Trance... And when I saw that in Gulug Volcano, I came up with a plan. It was easy. I just needed to borrow the power from wretched souls that can't die... where did I acquire it?" He then put on a pondering look and then gasped as if he just figured it out, "It was the Invincible, or should I say, that large eyeball in the sky? The ship sucked up the souls of Madain Sari, the Iifa Tree, Alexandria, to feed upon them... and when it fought Bahamut at the Iifa Tree, the Invincible drew in a powerful spirit..." He looked to Dagger with a grin, "Can you guess to whom it belonged?"

Daggers eyes widened and gasped in horror. "No…"

Kuja grinned and nodded, "That's right! Queen Brahne's soul... It was your mother's soul! A wretched soul that clung to life to the bitter end! The souls trapped inside the Invincible welcomed me with open arms." He then turned to Garland and walked over to him, "They were fed up with being your prisoners, Garland." He crouched down to the weakened old man's level, "So, _Master_ Garland." He mocked, "You are no longer needed, and after you've worked so hard. I shall rule Terra and Gaia with my unconditional love from now on..."

Garland looked at Kuja and growled. "What will you do with such... power?"

Kuja then picked him up by the collar of the black robe and said, "Master Garland... You, of all people, should accept defeat gracefully." That's when Kuja kicked Garland so hard, he had him rolling over to the edge of the cliff overlooking the observatory, and Garland grunted in pain. Kuja was laughing, relishing the pain of his former master and then pushed his foot under his chin to force his vision towards him. "How sad... any last words?"

Garland looked up at him, no longer seeing any emotion in his eyes as he uttered, "Your power is... meaningless."

For a reply, Kuja used no words... only actions...

And then promptly kicked Garland off the ledge, and all we could hear was the old man, screaming to his doom.

"Hope you like your Hell," Kuja said, feeling complete satisfaction of Garland's death. He then turned around to face us. "Now, it's your turn... should I kill you all quickly to show my appreciation for all you've done for making my takeover easily? Or should I kill you all slowly and painfully to show you my love..."

"Don't... hold your breath..." I spat.

That's when Kuja gasped in surprise, actually meaning it, "Oh, I've got a great idea now! How's this? I'll make you all pillars for my castle! You'll all decorate my castle as a symbol of my eternal kingdom... How do you like that?"

Zidane shook his head. "No... Never..."

"Too late to beg, brother," Kuja said, advancing towards him first and extended his right hand over Zidane's head...

But before he could grab his hair...

_"You could never build an Eternal Kingdom…"_

Everyone gasped at that voice... belonging to someone we just saw die. Kuja had recognized it too, looking surprised as he walked over to the ledge and looked deep into the depths. "That voice... Garland?" He then looked smug, "Did you leave something behind?"

We were confirmed of Garland's disembodied voice, replying, _"Do __you __think __a __defect __like __you __could __last __forever...?"_

"What?" Kuja asked, looking puzzled. "What do you mean?"

_"I __built __you __to __last __only __until __the __worthy __Genome, __Zidane, __grew.__"_ Garland stated, _"__It __was __too __dangerous __to __let __you __last __any __longer __than __that, __given __your __nature."_

I heard the powerful Genome gasp in shock, "W-What are you saying?"

'_Here __it __comes,__' _I thought.

_"There's __a __limit __on __your __life, __and __you'll __be __dead __soon,__"_ Garland finally explained, "_Even __as __I __die,__you'll __have __died __without __ever __leaving __your __mark __on __the __world..."_

Kuja spoke, his voice still sounded a bit shaky... even his laugh, "... H-Ha ha ha... What an interesting lie. You're telling me that my life will end soon?" He asked, realizing what he just heard. He continued the shaky laughter and a laugh, "Ha ha ha... Nice try, Garland, but I won't fall for your silly tricks..." He then paused, expecting Garland to respond, but he didn't. "Garland?" No response again, so Kuja raised his voice. "Garland? Answer me!"

"_You __were __created __to __destroy...__"_ Garland finally said, _"__You __are __a __mortal.__"_ I could hear the finality of the old man's voice now; he was driving it to the point. Clearly, Kuja got the message as I felt his power drop a bit, but he still stayed in his Trance state.

"A mortal," He gasped. "I'm finished?" He then growled as he got on his knees to shout closer to the lower ground, "I don't believe you! Why would I believe such a silly story?" He then picked himself up and then started pacing around again, "You're telling me that I'll die soon, now that I'm more powerful than anyone? I'm gonna... die and lose my soul...?"

But then after his ranting, he did something I would never thought of hearing him do. He raised his head to the sky, and laughed once more. "Ha... HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

But this was no laugh out of humor or a triumphant one, like he just outsmarted someone. This laughter went full blown hysterical, completely losing his personality and went insane. He walked over to Zidane and me, and dropped to his knees, "What comedy! Zidane, Ronald, isn't it hilarious?" He then pointed to Vivi, "I'll die just like the Black Mages I so despise!" He looked back to Zidane and me. "I single-handedly brought chaos unto Gaia, but in the end, I'm nothing but a worthless doll!" He then laughed for a few more seconds before stopping abruptly.

"Kuja…" Zidane said, I could hear sympathy in his voice. It had to be tough losing a brother, and since Zidane hasn't had any blood family, I think that was the reason he was sounding the way he did. But it all went away with me when I felt Kuja's power swell again. Zidane must have felt it too, because of how his voice sounded when he spoke. "Kuja?" he sounded worried.

Suddenly, a gold aura surrounded the Tranced Genome, and his face went blank. "I won't let it happen," Kuja said, shaking his head venomously. "I won't... I won't let this world exist without me!" He shouted as he levitated into the skies.

* * *

(Play The Fall of Neo-Kuja from Final Fantasy IX)

Once in the air, he extended his right hand.

"Ultima," I hear him say, without emotion. A single strand of the spell went sailing forward and hit one of the many structures that dotted Terra. It broke at the shaft and began to collapse.

Kuja turned to the left, "Ultima," He continued, as two strands emerged from his left hand, and began destroying that side's area.

"Ultima!" He got louder as he spun around, and cast another Ultima spell to his right. Two more strands emerged, and started to destroy everything to his right.

That's when he looked up, and extended both of his hands towards the sky. "ULTIMA!" This time, four strands emerged, and destroyed everything above Kuja. Now, every part of Terra was in flames and the spells continued to devastate the planet while Kuja looked on, showing no emotion.

* * *

(End music; Play Run from Final Fantasy IX)

'_Goddamn...__'_ I thought in fright. Kuja singlehandedly destroying a whole world and we happened to be on the business end on some of that power. _'__This __is __bad...__'_

"Ron!" I heard Dagger shouted, as I was able to look back to her and show her that I was alright. "Curaga!" She cast her ultimate healing spell on me, and I felt a huge amount of healing energy inside my body. All of the pain went away and I was able to get on my feet and stretch out.

"Thanks," I said, turning around to see everyone on their feet and healed. "How were you able to get up?"

"The moment Kuja flew up there, Dagger and I charged up any amount of White Magic we could muster." Eiko stated. "It wasn't easy, but at least we're alright..."

Zidane, however, was staring up at the Tranced Genome who was floating towards another spot and prepared to set it ablaze, if it wasn't already with the lava spreading. "Kuja... I can't believe him!" He shook, trying to contain his fury.

"Zidane!" Freya managed to snap him out of it and turn his attention to her, "We must escape before the tower collapses!"

"But how...?" the Genome asked. "There's no way to escape this world! We don't have the Hilda Garde III to run back too!"

I snapped my fingers, "We do have an airship! The Invincible!" Everyone had their hope restored. "I got Eclipse's full power now, I just need to get there and I can get everyone out since that seal connecting to Gaia is still active."

"It's docked at the bottom of the tower." Lovrina told me. "While we were fighting, I saw it descend. And given its structure, it should be able to get us home."

"Then let's get there!" Lani exclaimed.

"Right," Zidane stated. "Ron, take everyone and head for the ship!"

"What for," Amarant wondered, "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna rescue the Genomes!" the Genome exclaimed, "They're victims. I just can't abandon them!"

It was then and there, we wanted him to go. "Alright, go." I said, and he nodded in response about to break into a run. But before he could get any farther, Dagger stepped in.

"I'm coming with you!" She stated.

"Dagger?" Zidane wondered.

"I don't want you to leave us again," the Summoner stated, "So, I'll keep watch over you!"

Zidane smiled and nodded, "...Okay. We should be able to go back through the warp gate on the other tower!" He then turned to us, "Dagger and I will head back to Bran Bal. You guys come get us on the Invincible!"

"Got it," I nodded as they headed off. I turned to the others. "Alright, I can get to the airship faster with Choco taking me there. Stay here and I fly it up."

"And I'm coming with you," Lovrina stated. "I came too close to losing you when I heard you and Zidane came here alone; I'm sticking by you, too!"

I couldn't blame her for feeling that way, so I just smiled. "Of course, I can't say 'no' to you." We then turned to the others as we mounted Choco, extending his wings. "We'll be back!"

"We'll just meet you there," Amarant said, making his leave towards the exit. "Chances are the tower would collapse why you figure out how to use the airship."

Gotta admit he was right about that one, and I smiled back. "Alright, we'll see you there!" I said as everyone chased after Amarant.

As Choco went airborne, I heard Eiko shout, "You just bring yourselves back with that airship in one piece, okay?"

"Okay!" Lovrina and I shouted as Choco swooped down. As we did, I could immediately see more of Kuja's devastation of the planet more clearly when I saw the lava and explosions kick up. But I tried to focus on getting out more than the possibility of dying. Once we landed near the airship and got off Choco, I had to say my peace...

(End music)

"Sorry for leaving you guys back there," I told Lovrina and Choco, staring back at them. "Seeing Zidane the way he was, I really needed to knock some sense into him then, and a part of me was curious of what Garland wanted me to..."

"Save it," Lovrina interrupted calmly. I looked confused as she continued, "Zidane already explained; if you left to get us, Zidane would probably end up worse off than when he came here. I'm glad you didn't listen this time, because you were helping out your friend." She then walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Or should I say, brother?"

I sighed looking at the Invincible, "This is really going to take a lot to get used to. What am I going to say to the family, when I got another person's blood inside me? There's no telling what side effects it may have on me later on... I could possibly come out with a tail later on..."

My girlfriend held me tighter, as I looked back into her eyes. "They're your family; they shouldn't think any less or different of you then, why start?"

"Right, right," I nodded as we ended up getting into a passionate make-out.

"KWEH!" Of course, Choco had to interrupt us and pointed to the airship. "Kweh!"

"Kissing later," Lovrina giggled.

"Right," I smiled as I ran up to the door to open and board the Invincible.

* * *

(3rd POV) (Unknown room)

Zidane and Dagger made a running pace as they reached the second tower's depths. It led up to strange looking teleporter with numerous eyes all around it, and inside was a red light that was leading up.

"Looks like a teleporter leading to the upper level," Dagger stated, running up inside it. "It might take us back to Bran Bal."

"Must be a proper exit since Ron and I didn't come in this way," Zidane nodded, while walking to the Summoner. But as he took two steps, the eyeballs on the wall blink and stare straight at him, getting a startled scream from him.

"What's wrong?" Dagger asked.

"B-Behind you..." Zidane stuttered, pointing to the eyes.

Once Dagger took a look at the eyes, she saw that none of them were focused on her and shrugged, "They're just eyes." She then turned to Zidane with an assuring smile. "It's okay, let's go."

"Just eyes?" the Genome stated, looking from Dagger and to the eyes, wondering why she wasn't freaked out, "How very bold of you..." Dagger could only giggle a bit as she watched Zidane cringe a bit while walking over to her, knowing that the eyes were still on him as he entered the teleporter. But then, the Genome had to get something out of his chest, "U-Um... Dagger?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Um... About what happened earlier...," Zidane continued, scratching the back of his head.

"What is it, Zidane?" She asked sincerely.

Zidane stopped a bit, glancing back at the eyes, "Oh, geez... I feel like I'm being watched."

Dagger groaned; at first, she thought it was funny and cute that someone like Zidane was cringing over a few eyes, but now it's getting in the way of his talking, "Just say it! We need to hurry."

"Um... You came to my rescue, right?" He continued, "And... Uh... What you said to me... It made me really happy..."

"Zidane..."

"How can I say this...? Um..." And just as the teleporter was about to cast them off to Bran Bal, Zidane pulled her into a genuine, heartwarming hug and said, "Thanks..."

* * *

With the others, Eiko led everyone else through the tower that they were in via the elevator system. "Hurry! Hurry! This dinky old tower is gonna collapse any minute!" She shouted as she continued to run, with Freya, Steiner, Lani, Amarant, and Vivi running after her. Quina, however, was lagging behind as she patted her less then empty belly.

"...I no find good food on Terra." She sighed, "Even with Terra Monsters, it sometimes make me sick." She then looked up to a glowing eyeball over the elevator controls. "Maybe I eat eyeball over there..."

Soon, Freya ran back to get the hungry Qu. "Quina, hurry up, or you'll be left behind!" She said, before running off.

Quina smiled and nodded, "I happy we leave. No good food anywhere..." She then took off after Freya and the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dagger and Zidane come through the green hilltop gate that led from Pandemonium. Immediately, they ran down the hill and past the gate into the town.

Zidane checked himself for anything missing, "I think we're still okay for time."

"Let's spilt up evacuate the Genomes, then," Dagger stated.

Zidane pointed to his left, "Yeah! I'll go this way! We'll meet back up when the Invincible arrives!" Once spoken, the two of them start talking to the nearest Genomes, to convince them to get to the Invincible."

* * *

(Ron's POV) (Inside the Invincible)

I was currently inside the bridge of the Invincible, one of the same visions I had back when we saved Dagger after the extraction of her Eidolons. It looked blue, first of all, a screen was right in front of me showing more of Terra being destroyed. Currently, I was the only one in as Lovrina and Choco were outside awaiting everyone else.

'_I __should __be __able __to __fly __this __thing,__'_ I thought. I was right in a white circle and put my hands on brass handles, believing they were the controls.

"My gosh... This ship is enormous!" I heard Eiko say, realizing that the others had made it inside.

"Judging from our current position, I believe the bridge is that way!" That voice, and the clanking of outdated armor meant that Steiner was approaching me from behind. "Ron, you're here."

"So are you," I said, turning around. I then saw Lani come in as well.

"Wow, nice airship," Lani said, amazed at the interior, "After this whole thing is over, we should sell this thing!"

"Good luck, this technology is way too advanced for anyone in Gaia," Amarant stated, walking in as well.

"Hold it! Where is Quina?" I heard Freya shouted.

"Kweh?" Choco wondered.

"Aaargh! Is she late again?" Eiko growled.

But soon, I just gasped as something hit me in my mind, and looked straight ahead. "She's coming!"

Before anyone could question, we all saw a blue dome of energy erupt from the middle of the airship, and from it, Quina emerged!

"Ho ho ho! I arrive!" She announced, running from the teleporter to the bridge, with Vivi, Lovrina, and Freya, following after, "I warp inside from bottom of ship!"

"Why were you underneath the ship in the first place...?" The Black Mage asked.

"Save it for later! We must get the ship moving!" Freya stated, as she turned to me, "Have you got idea to fly this thing?"

"Yeah, my aura and my thoughts," I said, taking the controls. "Let's see if can respond, is everyone inside?" When I saw everyone nodded, "Okay, hang on to something." I then went into my thoughts, _'__Alright __Invincible, __take __us __to __Bran __Bal!__'_ Once said, everyone and I felt the airship moving away from the tower. "Good, we're in business!"

* * *

[3rd POV] [Bran Bal – Underground Laboratory]

Zidane was just about finished, getting every Genome in the town. Lucky for him, he remembered who was left and immediately ran down to the laboratory where he and Ron were speaking to the girl about Genome origins. As luck would have it, there she was standing around.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked urgently, "We need to evacuate."

The Girl shrugged, "What's the point? They're only empty vessels..."

Zidane growled and turned her around, too look her dead in her seemingly lifeless eyes "Stop talking like that! Do you really believe what you just said?"

The Girl sighed, "...Unlike the rest of them, Garland gave me a soul and that I might replace you and Kuja as that human-turned-Genome replaced Eclipse." She then looked down, "But Garland is dead. Terra will soon be destroyed. What's the point?"

Zidane smiled softly, "I asked myself the same question..."

"Did you find an answer?"

"No..." He replied, "But maybe the point is to just try. It's gonna be hard...but I've got my friends. It isn't so bad." The Girl said nothing but sighed. That's when Zidane had a thought, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Huh?"

"Garland gave you a name, didn't he?"

After much though, the Girl replied, "My name is... Mikoto."

"Mikoto, huh? That's a nice name..." He smiled, "A lot of people are gonna call you that from now on. You have to find the answer yourself. It'll be hard, but you can do it." He then took Mikoto gently by the hand, "Let's go to the new world, Mikoto! There, you can find your answer..." With that, the two Genomes ran out of laboratory in search of the Invincible.

* * *

Outside of Bran Bal, Dagger was able to gather up her side of the Genomes, plus meeting up with Zidane's when they crossed paths, and they all saw the Invincible land nearby. "There it is everyone! Get inside before this world blows up!" The Genome did as they were told without protest, seeing the doors opening up. After the last Genome went in, Freya went out.

"Dagger! Where is Zidane?" the Burmecian asked.

"He'll be here any minute!" Dagger replied, "He's looking for the last Genome..."

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting!" The girls turned to see Zidane run up to the Invincible with Mikoto next to him. "Sorry I'm late. But now we got everyone."

"Everyone on board, now," Freya shouted, "We must leave immediately!"

Zidane, Dagger, and Mikoto immediately ran inside and closed the door.

* * *

[Ron's POV]

After a minutes of waiting, once I landed the airship, I heard Freya come back in. "Ron, all the Genomes are on board, and Zidane and Dagger are on board as well."

I nodded. "Alright, then we better get going." I said, and then focused my thoughts into the Invincible, _'__Let__'__s __get __back __to __Gaia!__'_

That's when the Invincible took off and flew upwards towards the sky, while more debris started falling towards the ship. Using the two rods, I was able to avoid the debris. Among it, I saw a bright light in the sky and I figured that would be the portal linking from Terra to Gaia, and immediately went inside. We were surrounded by a white light, and when it diminished, I could see that we were back on Gaia, near the Lost Continent.

* * *

I sighed and closed my eyes, in relief, "Well, that was close. I can really move this thing then..."

I then heard Eiko gasp, "Ron, look!" I opened my eyes, and saw her point out the window. Once I did, I saw what I thought were clouds, but once I checked our altitude, and saw past those clouds that we were directly above the water, I realized that those weren't clouds.

I turned to Steiner, "Steiner, go get everyone... I think they might want to take a look at this," The Alexandrian Knight nodded, as I can see he realized what these 'clouds' were, and ran off to get everyone.

* * *

(3rd POV) (Invincible- Middle of the Ship)

Zidane let out a breath of relief, looking at every Genome and passenger in the airship "We made it..."

Freya nodded, "Yes, we managed to escape from Terra, but..."

Zidane turned to his longtime friend, "What's wrong, Freya?"

The Burmecian Knight replied with, "Well, I was talking to Amarant about it earlier..."

"You don't think this is the end, do you?" Amarant asked.

"Yeah, with his new power he messed us up pretty badly," Lani added.

Zidane pondered his friends' comments, "...Are you talking about Kuja?"

"Do you really think he perished with Terra?" the red-haired bounty hunter wondered.

"Even with his power, it's hard to believe that he'd have escaped unscathed..." Freya stated.

"What do you think, Zidane?" Lani asked. "What will Kuja do next?"

It was a no brainer for the Genome, "He'll probably try to destroy Gaia next..."

"But how?" the girls asked.

"There was one thing Garland said to me and Ron..." Zidane stated. "Something about a tree that serves as a gateway of souls between Gaia and Terra..."

Amarant realized this, "That must be..."

Zidane nodded, "Yeah... It's the Iifa Tree."

Before anyone could ponder more, Steiner emerged from the bridge with an urgent look on his face.

"Everyone," He shouted, "You must come look! Come with me!"

"What's up, Steiner?" Zidane asked. "Can't you just tell us?"

Steiner shook his head, "It would be faster to come see it on the bridge!" Everyone else caved in and complied with the Alexandrian Knight, heading into the bridge.

* * *

[Ron's POV] [Invincible – Bridge]

I heard Steiner bring Zidane, Lani, Freya, Amarant, and Quina into the bridge, to see what Lovrina, Choco, Eiko, Dagger, Vivi, and I were seeing in front of us. Zidane looked indifferent.

"What's up? They're just clouds." He shrugged.

"It's not a normal cloud..." Dagger stated.

"What...?" Lani gasped, "Let's lower our altitude and see."

"Don't you see?" Lovrina stated, "Our altitude is not very high. And this is all we can see!"

"Then what could it be..." Freya wondered.

(Play, Iifa, the Ancient Tree of Life from Final Fantasy IX)

"It's Mist..." Vivi declared, making Zidane, Lani, Freya, Amarant, and Quina gasped. "It's what black mages are made out of and what used to cover the Mist Continent..."

"The Mist...has covered all of Gaia..." Eiko gasped.

"Why...? How...?" Zidane whispered, trying to take it all in.

"It's the Iifa Tree," I stated as everyone turned to me, "Someone Kuja got it to reactivate, plus made its roots grow all underneath the planet. And if you're wondering why that happened because it's now clear that it and Terra were connected somehow..."

"So by destroying Terra..."

"The Iifa Tree's trying to dominate the planet," I finished for Eiko. "But Terra's not completely destroyed yet, because it can still assimilate Gaia."

Zidane growled, "Kuja... What are you planning now with this?"

I sighed, "At any rate, we need some place to drop the Genomes off. We can't risk their lives if we're planning to take on Kuja for one final assault."

"How about the Black Mage Village?" Vivi asked. "With everything that the Genomes went through, I can see the other Black Mages helping them out to live."

"Good idea," Eiko smiled.

"Then it's settled," I stated, "To the Black Mage Village!" And like I thought, the Invincible knew where to go, despite being from another planet. But afterwards, we have to end this nightmare. Just hope we're ready to deal with his new form when ready.

* * *

And that's the end of story 3! Finally this is all working out to the best! All that's left is story number four, based on the info inside the 4th disc! But to those who played the game, you know I can't just do the storyline and be done with it! I'll be finishing up all the Sidequests in the game, such as finding Chocobo's Paradise, the Friendly Animals (which would also lead to Ozma... AHH!) And closure for some characters. Until then, I'll see you when I post it!

Again, sorry to all of those readers about taking to too long to get back, I probably lost a lot of viewers, but it's still not stopping me from finishing this!

Read and Review, please! And I'll see you at **Melodies ****of ****Life ****Chronicles: ****Endgame! ****Later ****people!**


End file.
